Naruto: Tornado of Souls(Traducción)
by Okami776
Summary: Un cruce entre Naruto y RWBY. Comienza durante los exámenes de Chunin y tiene lugar en el universo de Naruto. Los personajes principales son Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata / Cinder Fall, Blake Belladonna y Pyrrha Nikos.(Autor Original Thayerblue1)
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto: Tornado de almas_**

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Mi escritura ha sido un verdadero desastre últimamente y decidí probar algo nuevo y (con suerte) diferente para que los jugos fluyan de nuevo. El emparejamiento para esta historia es Naruto y MUYdiferentes Cinder Fall / Hyūga Hinata y Pyrrha Nikos. Todo esto se explica aquí en el capítulo inicial. Esta es una AU en el Universo de Naruto que comienza con el Volumen 9, capítulo 80 de Naruto "Cruzando el límite ..." y el Volumen 3, capítulo 12 de RWBY "Fin del principio". En cuanto a continuar con esto, es una trama con la que he jugado durante mucho tiempo. Muchas personas me han sugerido un cruce de Naruto / RWBY en varias ocasiones, pero hay tantos cruces de estos dos títulos que no se me ocurre nada original. Si alguien más ha usado esta idea antes, me disculpo por adelantado porque no la he visto. Estoy tratando esto como un prólogo / un disparo por ahora con la opción de continuar si se pasa. Realmente debería concentrarme en mis otras cosas.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

**País de fuego, exámenes Chunin Preliminares**

Hyūga Neji vs. Hyūga Hinata

La heredera de Hyūga Hinata se sintió vacilar ante la furia del asalto enojado de su prima Neji. Había perdido todo sentido de la razón y estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas para matarla después de que ella reprendiera su obsesión ciega por el destino. Los ninjas jonin allí detuvieron a Neji antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Hinata se derrumbó cuando el daño a sus órganos era tan grave que su vida estaba en peligro. Cuando perdió el conocimiento, vio a Naruto verificándola. '…. _Naruto-kun ... Me pregunto si he cambiado en absoluto_ ... ' fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que los ninjas médicos se llevaran a Hinata para recibir tratamiento médico de emergencia.

...

**Residuo**

Pyrrha Nikos estaba muerta y Cinder Fall ahora era la Doncella de Otoño ... .Ruby Rose observó con horror cómo el cuerpo de su amiga Pyrrha se convertía en polvo. Ruby gritó y una luz blanca cegadora emanó de sus ojos plateados. Cinder Fall se vio envuelta en la luz del inesperado ataque de Ruby y sintió que su cuerpo se desintegraba. ' _¿Qué ...? ¿Qué me ha hecho esa pequeña bruja de ojos plateados? Soy ... Soy la Doncella de Otoño ... __**¡NO LO AMAS! ¡Tengo mucho que lograr aquí! ¡NO MORIRÉ! **_'Un rugido profano emergió de Cinder cuando sintió que su cuerpo se convertía en polvo ... y dejó de existir.

...

**País de Fuego, Hospital Konoha**

Hyūga Hinata se despertó en el hospital de Konoha. Su cuerpo era un completo desastre. Ella entumeció y perdió el conocimiento, y vio su cuerpo en la cama debajo de ella. Todo lo que era ahora era un espíritu descolorido ... Shinata _sabía_ que se estaba muriendo cuando el monitor del corazón se alineaba. Los ojos de Hinata se enfocaron hacia arriba en una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con ojos ámbar que parecían estar hechos de llamas. Cinder Fall miró hacia abajo a una chica guapa con perlas como ojos lavanda y piel de porcelana. Ambos flotaron allí sintiéndose desesperados, enojados y traicionados. " **_No_**_ se __**suponía**__ que __**sucediera de**__ esta __**manera**__ . Me __**niego**__ a __**dar**__ hasta __**!**_'Ambos pensaron mientras se tocaban las manos etéreas y sus almas comenzaron a surgir violentamente y de mala gana. Su energía se enfrentó y los poderes disímiles se arquearon entre ellos. En el extraño vórtice dos mujeres jóvenes sintieron miedo y una oleada de emoción ya que sus almas se convirtieron en uno ... .El último pensamiento que tenían como individuos era, ' **_Sí ..._**_ con __**este**__ poder __**... .I**__se __**vive! **_'Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

...

Los monitores cardíacos se estabilizaron y la temperatura de Hyūga Hinata había vuelto a la normalidad. El Doctor en la mano dijo: "... Los dioses deben haber estado de su lado las últimas dos horas. Nunca había visto algo así. La temperatura y la presión arterial de Hinata-sama eran tan altas que debería haber muerto solo por eso. "Todas las demás lecturas me han desconcertado por completo. Sólo podemos esperar que no haya sufrido ningún tipo de daño cerebral. Todos los demás cambios han vuelto a la normalidad".

Un médico informó: "Todas nuestras exploraciones médicas muestran que todo es normal, pero tendremos que vigilar los efectos persistentes. ¡Si estas exploraciones son precisas, su cuerpo realmente se está recuperando a un ritmo acelerado!"

"También ahora tiene ese símbolo negro en la espalda con una forma de corazón en el medio". dijo otra enfermera. "Lo confundiría con un tatuaje, pero _apareció por sí solo_ ".

El doctor Kansai asintió. "Manténgala vigilada cuidadosamente, especialmente la reacción de la enzima que parece estar relacionada con su curación. Voy a informar al Hokage sobre el emblema tribal en su espalda. No es algo con lo que podamos lidiar médicamente. ¿Hemos oído algo del Clan Hyūga? "Hinata-sama es la _heredera de_ su _clan,_ después de todo".

Una de las otras enfermeras negó con la cabeza tristemente. "Hiashi-sama está demasiado ocupado con asuntos del Clan y no está disponible. Qué frío".

El doctor Kansai gruñó: "No se puede molestar cuando _la_ vida de su _propia hija_ está en peligro. ¡ _Ese hijo de puta!_ "

...

_El paisaje mental de Hyūga Hinata (?)…._

_Una mujer joven con piel de porcelana y cabello índigo miraba fijamente a un charco de agua. Sus ojos de perla sostenían un borde; una chispa de ira y determinación muy diferente a Hyūga Hinata. El reflejo en el agua se desvaneció entre la imagen de Hyūga Hinata y la de Cinder Fall. "Parece que ahora soy __**tanto**__ Hyūga Hinata como Cinder Fall". dijo la joven clínicamente. Ella sonrió fríamente cuando sus ojos byakugan se encendieron y sus manos se encendieron con fuego. "Sí ... lo haré bastante bien. __**Polvo**__ ... ¿Quién lo necesita? Tengo chakra ahora. Mi aura es aguda como una navaja de afeitar. Subestimé el vil odio de Neji hacia mí. Tendré que __**castigar**__Él lo hizo con severidad por eso. "Tomó su pecho bien desarrollado para su edad y sonrió." Pensar que Hyūga Hinata tuvo esto todo el tiempo es bastante impresionante. Cinder Fall tenía mucho que hacer a esta edad antes de que ella obtuviera algo así. Estoy seguro de que a Naruto-kun les __**gustarán**__ mucho "._

_Dándose vueltas y admirando su cuerpo, la joven soltó una risita. "Parece que me parezco a Hinata con algunos cambios, particularmente alrededor de mis ojos. Necesito que me salga el pelo y me ponga algo de ropa que muestre mi figura en lugar de ocultarla. No puedo llamarme Cinder Fall ... pero sí Tampoco puedo ir por Hyūga Hinata. No soy ninguno de ellos. Soy __**mucho**__ más ". Ella suspiró y luego asintió para sí misma. "Tengo que mantener la pretensión de que soy Hinata por ahora; o al menos la __**vieja**__ Hinata. Una vez que esté lista, haré que el clan Hyūga __**baile**__ al ritmo de mis llamas. Aprenderán que su lugar está firmemente debajo. __**Mi**__ pie. El pie de la __**Doncella de Otoño**__ "._

...

**_En la siguiente habitación en el hospital de Konoha_** ...

ANBU Tiger estaba mirando a una joven de pelo rojo y dormida. Era una adolescente y bastante bella, de piel clara y ojos verdes. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia de esta?" les preguntó a los dos chunins presentes.

Chunin dijo: "La confundimos con muerta cuando la encontramos en el Bosque de la Muerte y está en coma. Estaba vestida con un ninja Taki pero su uniforme estaba desgarrado y ensangrentado. Sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban muertos como bien. Parece que los tigres gigantes los consiguieron a todos ".

"Ella se ve bastante viva para mí". dijo Tiger dudoso.

La mujer Chunin dijo irritada: "Mira, te dijimos que la _confundimos_ con muerta. Tenía entrañas y sangre por todas partes, pero físicamente está ilesa".

El primer chunin agregó: "Si eso no fuera lo suficientemente misterioso, aquí está su identificación de ninja"

Tiger miró una foto de un ninja _masculino_ en la foto. "Ise Kato, altura 6 pies 6 pulgadas, peso 270 libras".

La mujer dijo: "La ropa era del tamaño correcto para alguien de la constitución y el peso de Ise Kato. Es como si alguien hubiera arrancado el cadáver de Ise y hubiera puesto a esta chica en su lugar: ropa, entrañas y todo, pero no había ninguna señal de que el cuerpo fuera manipulado. con _en absoluto_ ".

"Entonces no tenemos idea de quién es ella". dijo tigre

"Precisamente." Dijeron los dos chunins como uno.

Tigre sacudió la cabeza. "Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que ella se despierte, entonces ... si se despierta".

_Paisaje mental de Pyrrha Nikos (...) ..._

_Pyrrha estaba sentada y mirándose a sí misma en un espejo como una pared. "De acuerdo, parezco un par de años más joven y hablo otro idioma como si fuera el mío. Además, tengo chakra en lugar de mi aura. Tengo algo que se llama liberación magnética ... y sé 'jutsus'. Es como si alguien hubiera vertido todo su conocimiento de este mundo en mi cabeza y simplemente se desvaneciera. Sé que era un hombre, pero ... el tipo era demasiado débil para seguir adelante y desapareció. Él simplemente se rindió. Lo único que recuerdo que dijo fue: " __**Te lo dejo a ti**__ . Antes de eso recuerdo haber perdido con Cinder Fall. Estaba segura de que sentía que mi cuerpo se convertía en polvo. Ella __me __**mató**__ . Ahora estoy en este mundo de ensueño "._

_La pelirroja suspiró. "Siento que estoy dormido. Sé que mi cuerpo todavía no está listo para despertarse. Supongo que tendré que apurarme y esperar"._

...

"Doctor Kansai, tenemos una coincidencia. Las mismas y extrañas reacciones enzimáticas en la heredera Hyūga están en la niña de pelo rojo sin nombre del Bosque de la Muerte". dijo una de las enfermeras. "Ambos de sus cuerpos se están curando, cambiando y mutando rápidamente. Las bobinas de chakra de Hyūga Hinata están creciendo y engrosándose a una tasa exponencial. No tenemos registros previos en la pelirroja para comparar, pero sus bobinas de chakra también están creciendo a una velocidad extraordinariamente rápida . "

El doctor negó con la cabeza. "Esto es increíble. Tal vez detectaron la condición en el bosque mismo. Estoy ordenándolos en cuarentena juntos hasta nuevo aviso. Quiero a todos los que estaban en los Exámenes Chunin en ese Bosque evaluado. Si es algún tipo de contagio desconocido que necesitamos para reprimirlo rápido ".

"¿Hemos averiguado más sobre la identidad de la pelirroja señor?" preguntó otro médico.

"No, los ninjas Taki no la reclamarán". dijo el doctor Kansai sacudiendo la cabeza en decepción. "No tenemos idea de quién es la joven. Está tan sola como la heredera Hyūga".

**El apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto**

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto estaba gruñendo cuando él, Sasuke y Sakura fueron llevados al hospital en un punto de kunai virtual por su sensei Jonin, Hatake Kakashi.

"No creo que ninguno de nosotros necesite ser _apuñalado con agujas_ después del Bosque de la Muerte Kakashi-sensei". dijo Naruto mientras los guiaba por las desvencijadas escaleras de su apartamento. "¡ _Odio las_ agujas!"

"¡Deja de quejarte de Naruto-baka!" chilló Sakura. "Hubo algún tipo de enfermedad en el Campo de Entrenamiento 44 y necesitamos ser examinados para detectarla. _¡_ No quiero estar enfermo, incluso si _lo_ haces!"

"Hnnnn ..." murmuró Sasuke. "Me pregunto por qué no se sabía antes".

Kakashi solo sonrió a los ojos. "Todos están siendo revisados por si acaso. También me están revisando. Puede que sea algo tan leve como la gripe. Solo mantén la calma".

La mayoría de los participantes en los Exámenes Chunin ya habían sido revisados cuando el Equipo Siete llegó al Hospital.

**Hospital Konoha, Cuidados Intensivos**

Se estaban realizando varias pruebas médicas en la comatosa Hinata y Pyrrha. "Estos patrones de chakra en sus bobinas son consistentes con alguien que usa jutsus de varios tipos". dijo un sensor ANBU con nombre en código Hawk. "La heredera de Hyūga está mostrando patrones de elementos de fuego y relámpagos. ¿Se han probado sus afinidades alguna vez? Las Hyūgas tienden a ser de tipo terrestre".

"La información que tenemos de ella, Jonin Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai, es que Hinata-sama nunca se ha probado, pero eso no significa que los Hyūgas nunca hayan comprobado". Respondió un médico nin.

"Averigüe en el clan Hyūga por la autoridad ANBU". Hawk se volvió hacia su camarada Deer. "Mejor aún, ¿puedes ver la cabeza del clan Hyūga, Deer? Hiashi-sama es terco, pero si no se inclina ante la autoridad de ANBU, entonces amenaza con elevarla a la atención del Hokage".

Deer asintió con la cabeza a su camarada. "Estoy en eso, Hawk. Los Hyūgas tienen sus propios médicos de clan, por lo que probablemente tengan registros que nosotros no". Los ciervos desaparecieron en un parpadeo del cuerpo.

Hawk negó con la cabeza, "¿Usar chakra y básicamente realizar jutsus en coma? Esto no tiene precedentes ...".

_El paisaje mental de Hinata ..._

_The Fall Maiden se estaba moviendo para combinar todo su conocimiento de las artes marciales, los disparos y el juego de la espada de Remnant con el incomparable juken y el byakugan del clan Hyūga. Agregar cuidadosamente las llamas a su juken golpea a la 'nueva' que Hinata bailaba con gracia en la cima de un lago en su paisaje mental. Mientras se movía, trató de extender su flexibilidad más para poder hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo físico. Algo dentro de su psique sabía instintivamente que el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo dentro de su mente estaba teniendo un efecto en su cuerpo físico aún cambiante. Decidiendo esforzarse más, entró en los movimientos de un __**Ocho trigramas: treinta y dos palmas de fuego**__ seguidas de un __**kaiten de llamas**__ ._

_Hinata se sentó en el agua resoplando y resoplando por el esfuerzo. "Yo ... Todavía no soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrancar sesenta y cuatro palmas. No seré capaz de perfeccionarlo antes de despertarme. Maldición; tengo que hacerme más fuerte. Puedo manipular mis llamas, así como Cinder podría, pero combinarlos con el juken de Hinata requiere esfuerzo. Es difícil creer lo mucho que Hinata se contuvo porque no le gustaba lastimar a los demás. Por supuesto __**que**__ no tengo ese problema ... No habrá dudas en Hiashi o Las cabezas del anciano en cuanto a quién es el __**verdadero.**__La heredera es ... "Abriendo sus ojos, su Byakugan se encendió en una llama dorada y envió pilares de fuego bailando sobre ella con total precisión. Manejando la tormenta de fuego a su alrededor en patrones complejos como un conductor sobre una orquesta, la Doncella de Otoño construyó el fuego en crescendo antes de que ella lanzara su mano derecha hacia afuera en un movimiento de corte y la conflagración desapareció ..._

_" __**Quiero ser fuerte. Quiero ser temido. Quiero ser poderoso. Nunca me rendiré**__ ..." dijo la Doncella de Otoño en un mantra para sí misma._

...

_El paisaje mental de Pyrrha ..._

_" __Ya no tengo mi jabalina o mi escudo, pero con el control sobre el magnetismo que tengo ahora, no hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que no pueda __**hacer**__ uno a voluntad". Pyrrha sabía que había muerto y el pensamiento la perseguía. "¿Dónde estoy ahora? Me estoy entrenando en este mundo de sueños, pero no tengo idea de por qué estoy tan motivado a hacerlo". La adolescente pelirroja recordó una frase que le fue transmitida desde el pasado: __" __**Porque es al pasar que logramos la inmortalidad. A través de esto, nos convertimos en un ejemplo de virtud y gloria para elevarnos por encima de todo. Infinito en la distancia y no ligado a la muerte". Libero tu alma y por mi hombro te protejo**__ "._

_" __¿Es esto lo que significaba ese viejo proverbio?" se preguntó mientras formaba una réplica exacta de su escudo que llevaba en su primera vida. Pyrrha formó un puño con su mano derecha y el metal a su alrededor se ajustó a su voluntad. "Mi control sobre el magnetismo es exponencialmente mayor que cuando estaba vivo. Cuando me despierte, seré más fuerte de lo que nunca fui antes ..." La pelirroja pasó por sus posturas de combate con varias armas antes de asentir para sí misma. "Usaré este nuevo poder para proteger a aquellos que necesitan mi fuerza. __**Nunca volveré a flaquear ante mis enemigos**__ "._

...

"¿Qué pasa con la kunoichi de pelo rojo?" preguntó el doctor Kansai mientras Hawk vigilaba a ambas chicas en coma.

Hawk respondió: "La pelirroja también está mostrando patrones de uso de chakra. Sus patrones son consistentes con los patrones de viento y tierra. Como he visto, ambas mujeres jóvenes parecen pasar por patrones de creación de ejercicios más intensos y más intensivos de chakra y luego realizarlos. patrones de descanso. Es como si sintiera que alguien está haciendo ejercicio y un período de enfriamiento solo para repetir el patrón después de un poco de descanso. ¿Hemos tenido suerte de identificar a la kunoichi pelirroja? ¿Doctor?

Kansai negó con la cabeza. "No. Las pruebas de ADN no muestran marcadores genéticos notables para afiliarla a ningún clan ninja conocido en nuestros registros. Por supuesto, hay muchos clanes que no se conocen. Es seguro decir que no podemos rastrear su linaje hasta Alguien en Konoha de todos modos ".

"¿Qué hay de Taki?" preguntó Hawk.

"No hay registros allí tampoco". dijo el doctor Kansai. "Taki está aliada con nosotros, así que tenemos registros de la mayoría de sus clanes. Esta chica es un misterio total".

**Con Naruto** ….

Naruto volvió a ponerse la chaqueta al pasar por las pruebas de la "enfermedad misteriosa" del Bosque de la Muerte. "Estás limpio genin Uzumaki". dijo la enfermera. Para Naruto era obvio que esta mujer le tenía un gran desdén. Ella había sido intencionalmente áspera con la aguja.

El ninja cariñoso de color naranja le dijo: "Gracias por nada, bruja. Es muy obvio que hiciste _un gran esfuerzo_ por lastimarme con esa aguja. Estoy seguro de que a Hokage le _encantaría_ saber eso".

"Solo sácate pequeño monstruo". gruñó la enfermera. Naruto se levantó de un salto y le dio el dedo al salir por la puerta. Él sonrió maliciosamente a su mirada de ira y estreñimiento cuando se fue.

' _Perra vieja_ ...' Naruto gruñó mentalmente. Vio a Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba sentados en un banco en el pasillo. "Oye Shino; hey Kiba! ¿También estás aquí para que te revisen?"

Kiba se volvió hacia Naruto con una mirada plana en su rostro. "Todavía no puedo creer que perdí ante _ti_ en los preliminares ..."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Todavía estás molesto por eso? Mi chakra sigue **_siendo_** un desastre gracias a la serpiente que se arrastra en el Bosque de la Muerte. Fue un milagro que te ganara. Eso no viene al caso. ¿Los dos fueron examinados?"

Shino asintió. "Ambos estamos bien, Naruto. Estuvimos entre los primeros evaluados por Hinata".

Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué quieres decir con _Hinata?_ ¿Está Hinata bien? Quería visitarla después de esa pelea contra Neji".

Kiba dijo con tono preocupado: "Hinata es una de las que están enfermas por eso. Está en coma. Estamos muy preocupados".

"¡ _¿QUÉ?_ " Preguntó Naruto. "¿Hinata está en coma? ¡Necesitamos verla ahora mismo!"

Shino agarró el hombro de Naruto y lo bajó para sentarse con él y Kiba. El usuario del error dijo en voz baja: "Naruto-san. Ni siquiera dejarán entrar a nuestro sensei Kurenai para ver a Hinata. Está en cuarentena. Es por eso que estamos aquí esperando".

"Sin embargo, Hinata es una buena chica." dijo Naruto tristemente. "Ella no se merece esto".

Kurenai dobló la esquina y vio a Naruto sentada con sus alumnos. "Hola Uzumaki; ¿no deberías estar entrenando con Kakashi?"

Naruto dijo seriamente: "La salud de Hinata es más importante ahora. Me acabo de enterar que está enferma ... Además, Kakashi-sensei me abandonó para entrenar a Sasuke. Dijo que practicara con el control de chakra con Ebisu, pero mi chakra está desordenado". "

Kurenai sonrió levemente. "Estoy seguro de que Hinata se alegrará de saber que te preocupaste por ella Uzumaki. ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu chakra está en mal estado?"

Naruto explicó: "La serpiente que arrastra a Orochimaru me derribó en el Bosque de la Muerte cuando me golpeó en el estómago con un ' _Sello de_ los _Cinco Elementos_ ' o algo así. No he podido moldear mi chakra correctamente desde entonces".

El jonin de ojos rojos tiene una mirada de asombro en su cara. "¿Venciste a Kiba a pesar de que tenías un Sello de Cinco Elementos en ti? ¡Es increíble!"

"¿Qué es sensei increíble?" preguntó Kiba.

"El flujo de chakra de Uzumaki está completamente fuera de control Kiba". explicó Kurenai. Ella se volvió hacia Naruto. "La única persona en la que puedo pensar que puede arreglar eso es Hokage-sama o Jiraiya-sama".

"¿Quién es esta persona Jiraiya, Kurenai-sensei?" preguntó Kiba.

Shino negó con la cabeza. "Jiraiya-sama es uno de los tres Sanins legendarios; también conocido como el sabio del sapo".

Kurenai agregó en tono frío: "También es un pervertido legendario". Los tres niños de repente tuvieron un sentimiento de hundimiento. Kurenai se volvió hacia Naruto. "En cualquier caso, necesitas ver a Hokage-sama en seguida de Uzumaki. Estaremos atentos a Hinata-chan mientras cuidas eso". Naruto asintió y disparó para ver el Hokage.

Kiba se sentó allí guisando y dijo: "Kurenai-sensei, ¿estás diciendo que Naruto me golpeó a pesar de que tenía una gran ventaja?"

Kurenai asintió. "Parece que subestimé a Uzumaki Naruto. Tenía una tremenda desventaja cuando peleaba contigo. Creo que le debo una disculpa por no tomarlo en serio".

**Torre Hokage**

Naruto entró trotando, evitó a la secretaria enojada de Hokage (como de costumbre) y se dejó entrar en la Oficina de Hokage sin llamar (también como de costumbre). "Hokage Jiji; tenemos un problema!"

El Hokage miró su papeleo y dijo: "Me sorprende que no estés entrenando para las finales de exámenes de Chunin, Naruto-kun. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Te aseguro que Kakashi es muy capaz de entrenarte".

La cara de Naruto falló. "Kakashi-sensei está entrenando a Sasuke y Kurenai-sensei me envió a verte. Orochimaru me abofeteó con un Sello de los Cinco Elementos y Kurenai-sensei dice que puedes deshacerte de eso, Jiji".

El Tercer Hokage se sorprendió y se levantó. "Quítate la chaqueta y muéstrame tu estómago, Naruto-kun". Naruto tiró su chaqueta naranja golpeada a un lado y levantó su camiseta negra exponiendo su sello. "Ahora canaliza un poco de chakra a mi chico". Sarutobi instruido. Al examinar el patrón, el Tercer Hokage dijo: "Prepárate Naruto". Al ver a Naruto asentir con la cabeza, Hiruzen dijo: "¡Cinco elementos sin sello!" y golpea a Naruto en el estómago con la fuerza suficiente para eliminar el viento del joven genin.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre su duff y dijo: "¡ **_Maldita sea_** Jiji! ¿Fue realmente necesario?"

Hiruzen sonrió y asintió. "En lugar de quejarte, intenta canalizar un poco de chakra".

"Está bien Jiji." dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de nuevo. "¡Aquí voy!" Naruto hizo un sello de carnero y enfocó su chakra. Cualquier explosión de chakra azul ardía alrededor de él como una llama ardiente. Hiruzen se sorprendió, pero lo resistió bastante bien. Los tres ANBU es la oficina donde fueron derribados y se hicieron visibles en un instante. "Wow Jiji, esto es increíble!" dijo la rubia emocionada. "Ni siquiera me voy a la explosión".

Los ojos de Hiruzen se ensancharon. ' _Probablemente voy a lamentar esto_ ...' "Entonces muéstrame la explosión completa de Naruto-kun."

... La onda de choque casi hizo estallar la puerta de la oficina de Hokage y las ventanas se abrieron de golpe. La voz de Naruto se escuchó afuera. " **_¡Whoa! ¡_**Esto es genial, Jiji!"

El Tercer Hokage miró su oficina demolida y pensó: '... _Sí, definitivamente me arrepiento de esto_ ... "Está bien, Naruto, deja de enfocar el chakra por ahora. Nunca hay un momento aburrido cuando estás cerca, ¿verdad?"

Uno de los ANBU estaba allí sentado, boquiabierto y señaló un montón de confeti en la esquina del escritorio destrozado del Hokage. "Ummm ... Hokage-sama; ¿no era eso una resma completa de papel de chakra muy _caro_ ?"

Hiruzen se quedó boquiabierto ante los restos destrozados de lo que una vez fueron cientos de hojas de papel de chakra. Recogiendo una pequeña pieza, Hiruzen dijo: "Naruto-kun, canaliza un poco de chakra a través de este pequeño papel".

Naruto tomó el pequeño trozo de papel de chakra de Hiruzen y dijo: "Está bien, Hokage Jiji". El papel pareció explotar en forma de pelo en un segundo. "Eso fue raro." dijo el ninja amante de la naranja. "Me gustaría que las pruebas escritas hicieran eso".

El anciano Hokage arrebató una de las diminutas piezas del aire y vio que se cortaba limpiamente como lo haría un cirujano. "¿Sabes lo que significa Naruto-kun?"

"El papel me odia?" preguntó Naruto totalmente despistado.

La cara de ANBU falló y el sudor de Hiruzen cayó. "Significa que tienes una de las afinidades de viento más fuertes que he _visto en_ Naruto. ¡Esta afinidad está a la par con la afinidad de agua de Tobirama-sensei!"

"Esta es una fiesta que celebras aquí Sarutobi-sensei". dijo un hombre con el pelo largo y blanco mientras se deslizaba en la oficina a través de la ventana volada. "¿Alguien puso una bomba? Sentí que el chakra se agitaba en el distrito de Hot Springs".

"¿Quién es este viejo tío Jiji?" preguntó Naruto mientras apuntaba su pulgar a Jiraiya.

El tercer sudor de Hokage volvió a caer y dijo: "Naruto, este es mi viejo estudiante Jiraiya. Jiraiya, este es Uzumaki Naruto cuya afinidad de viento hizo esto con una hoja de papel de chakra". dijo mientras señalaba los diminutos fragmentos de papel que aún flotaban en el aire.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abultaron cuando tomó un par de cadenas de papel del aire. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha entrenado en este sensei de afinidad?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Él _no ha_ entrenado con eso _en absoluto_ Jiraiya". Hiruzen muerto.

Cuando los ojos de Jiraiya se agrandaron, miró a Naruto. "Parece que tengo un gran trabajo para mí. Niño, soy Jiraiya, el gran sabio del sapo y oficialmente voy a entrenarte como mi alumno". ' _No tenía ni idea de esto. Naruto es una bola de potencial_ .

Naruto levantó una ceja. "Kurenai-sensei dice que eres una especie de pervertido; no gracias".

Ahora la cara de Hiruzen falla. "Naruto-kun; Jiraiya entrenó a tu héroe en el Cuarto Hokage. Confía en mí cuando digo que es un muy buen maestro. Podrías aprender mucho de él. Jiraiya; no juegues. Entrénalo en serio".

Jiraiya agarró a Naruto, lo lanzó sobre un hombro y dijo: "Considera que está hecho sensei". El Toad Sannin luego salió por la ventana rota y se fue corriendo con Naruto gritando sobre el secuestro de niños todo el camino ...

El Tercer Hokage miró alrededor de su oficina demolida y dijo: "¿Quién va a limpiar este desastre?"

**Hospital Konoha, Cuidados Intensivos**

A la mañana siguiente, la doncella de otoño abrió los ojos. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital con numerosos monitores conectados a ella. ' _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?' _Ella se preguntó. Levantando su delicada mano, hizo un puño y sintió que su poder aumentaba. ' _Esto es bueno ... me siento bien. Mi cuerpo está rebosante de energía_ .

En ese momento, una enfermera entró corriendo. Los monitores del corazón de Hinata se habían levantado cuando se despertó y el personal temió que iba a tener otro ataque. La enfermera vio la perla de Hinata como ojos byakugan mirándola intensamente como si Hinata la estuviera juzgando. Fue una sensación incómoda. Hinata sonrió con frialdad y la heredera dijo: "Bueno, hola enfermera-san. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? Lo último que recuerdo es que perdí mi pelea con mi prima".

La enfermera respondió: "Hinata-sama, me alegra que hayas despertado. Estuviste en estado de coma durante tres días. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento fuerte." dijo Hinata. Sus ojos parpadearon con una llama oculta. "Estaré feliz de levantarme y andar. También tengo hambre".

"Un buen apetito es una buena señal". dijo la enfermera. "Avisaré al personal que ha despertado. Por favor, no se mueva, ya que está en cuarentena con otra joven kunoichi. Ambos detectaron un contagio en el Bosque de la Muerte por lo que podemos decir. Temíamos lo peor, pero Parece que estás bien después de todo ". La enfermera se excusó para buscar al doctor.

El doctor Kansai entró junto con ANBU Hawk unos momentos después. "Hyūga Hinata-sama, bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los vivos". dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. "Soy el doctor Kansai, su médico. Fue muy conmovedor e ir allí por un tiempo. Tendremos que revisarlo a fondo antes de liberarlo para asegurarnos de que esté completamente bien".

Hinata asintió. "La enfermera dijo que había tenido algún tipo de aflicción junto con otra kunoichi".

"Sí, ANBU Hawk y yo los hemos estado vigilando a los dos durante días". dijo Kansai.

"¿Conozco esta otra kunoichi?" preguntó Hinata mientras se sentaba.

Hawk habló. "No debes moverte demasiado, Hinata-sama. La otra kunoichi no es de Konoha. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre". Hawk corrió la cortina que separaba a las dos niñas y los ojos de la Doncella de Otoño se abrieron cuando vio a la forma dormida de Pyrrha Nikos yaciendo allí en paz. "¿La reconoces?" preguntó Hawk.

Hinata reflexionó de un lado a otro. ' _Parece que Ruby Rose de alguna manera envió a Pyrrha Nikos y Cinder Fall a otro reino de la existencia. Asesinaría a Pyrrha pero podría necesitarla. Además, ella puede saber cosas que yo no_ . Hinata se volvió hacia Hawk. "Creo _que_ su nombre es Pyrrha, pero no estoy cien por ciento segura. La conocí en la segunda etapa de los exámenes de Chunin en algún momento. No recuerdo realmente con quién estaba afiliada. Es un poco borroso. 'tengo miedo." ' _Ahí, eso le da a Pyrrha una identidad, pero será supervisada por la ANBU. Sospecho que ella también debe haberse combinado con otra persona, aunque no puedo estar seguro. Lo principal es que ella no puede interferir con mis planes por ahora ... una vez que se me ocurra algo que es_ ...

...

Después de que Hinata fue trasladada a otra habitación y revisada físicamente; ANBU Hawk le hizo muchas preguntas a Hinata y le hizo una prueba de psique para asegurarse de que la heredera Hyūga estaba mentalmente intacta. Hinata fingió ignorancia de cualquier conocimiento entre Neji que intentaba matarla y despertarse en el hospital. La Doncella de Otoño sabía quién era Hawk que era del Clan Yamanaka. Después de horas de interminables preguntas, ANBU Hawk agradeció a Hinata por su tiempo y se marchó para enviar su informe ANBU ...

...

**Sede de ANBU**

ANBU Hawk hablaba con Hokage y Morino Ibiki. "La sujeto Hyūga Hinata muestra todos los signos de que sus instalaciones mentales están perfectamente intactas, pero su comportamiento no es exactamente comparable en comparación con su evaluación psiquiátrica anterior cuando se convirtió en una genin".

"Explica tus observaciones Hawk". dijo el tercer Hokage.

"Nuestros perfiles psíquicos anteriores mostraban a Hyūga Hinata como una persona muy tímida e introvertida que carecía de confianza. Era socialmente torpe y hablaba con tartamudez". explicó Hawk. "La Hyūga Hinata con la que hablé hoy parecía ser confiada y dominante. No hubo signos de timidez ni problemas con el habla. En nuestra discusión, sentí que estaba hablando con una kunoichi veterana en lugar de con un mojado detrás de las orejas genin. Es difícil para reconciliar los dos Hokage-sama ".

"Quizás las experiencias desgarradoras que tuvo durante los exámenes de Chunin la obligaron a adaptarse". dijo Hiruzen. "No sería la primera vez que veo a un joven crecer rápidamente en situaciones bélicas".

"¿Debemos hacer que ANBU la vigile como precaución?" preguntó Ibiki.

El tercer Hokage negó con la cabeza. "Ella está muy cerca de su sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. La dejo en las manos capaces de Kurenai. Además, la joven Hinata pertenece al clan más observador de Konoha. Si algo anda mal, no tengo dudas de que lo notarán".

...

**Hospital de konoha**

'¡ _No soy capaz de actuar tan dócil como lo fue Hinata! _'gruñó mentalmente la Doncella de Otoño. ' _Sin embargo, tengo muchos objetivos que alcanzar. Quiero que Naruto-kun sea mi novio. Quiero aplastar a Neji. Quiero llevar a Hiashi y al resto del clan a los talones. Tengo que proteger a Hanabi-chan_ ... (suspiro). _Tengo mucho que hacer. Supongo que lo primero que hay que hacer es fortalecerse. En realidad, conocer a Naruto-kun debería tener prioridad. Ahora que lo pienso, salir de este maldito hospital debería ser mi principal objetivo; eso y __**Naruto-kun**__ … .EPEP! ¡Mi cara se está calentando! ¡Dáme un respiro! _'

Pobre chica; Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo….

...

Hyūga Kō estaba en el hospital para escoltar a Hinata-sama a casa. Le habían enviado ropa fresca desde que su uniforme de kunoichi estaba destrozado y ensangrentado. ' _Tengo que reforzar la confianza de Hinata-sama. Perder con Neji-san ya es bastante malo, pero cuando se entera de que Hiashi-sama nunca se molestó en visitarla en el hospital, será aplastada. En el lado positivo, Hanabi-sama quería visitar, aunque no estaba permitido_ '. Cuando Kō llegó, llamó y Hinata le dijo que entrara. "Te he traído ropa fresca, Hinata-sama".

Hinata se volvió hacia él y sus ojos parecieron arder por una fracción de segundo antes de que ella sonriera. "Gracias por traerme algo de ropa, Kō. Me cambiaré si esperas afuera".

"Por supuesto Hinata-sama." dijo Kō mientras se inclinaba antes de salir.

Hinata se puso su ropa holgada y pensó para sí misma. (Suspiro) ' _No es de extrañar que Naruto-kun nunca notara a Hinata. Supongo que una juerga de compras está en orden. Puede que no sea capaz de __vencer __**físicamente**__ a Hiashi en este momento, pero ponerle mella a sus finanzas sin duda le dará una lección sobre cómo __**darme**__ el hombro frío. Este será un bonito y pequeño regalo para __**nuestro querido papá**_ . Al salir de la habitación donde se mudó, Hinata le dijo a Kō: "A menos que Hiashi-sama haga lo contrario, creo que necesito un nuevo equipo. Hace mucho tiempo que no reviso mi guardarropa".

Kō dijo: "No creo que eso sea un problema, Hinata-sama". ' _Pobre niña, ella nunca se trata de nada. Tal vez esto la animará un poco_ .

... _Tres horas después_ ….

Hinata estaba puliendo su quinto bollo de canela y se estaba lamiendo eróticamente los dedos del glaseado. "Tengo que decir Kō; estos bollos de canela son _tan buenos_ que es positivamente _pecaminoso_ . ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ninguno?"

Kō parecía que estaba listo para desmayarse. Tenía un montón de cajas pesadas con él _lleno_ de ropa de mujer, desde ropa formal hasta los más íntimos íntimos. ' _Oh Mi. Gawd Hiashi-sama tendrá un aneurisma cuando vea todo esto_ ... _No tenía idea de que Hinata-sama hubiera ... desarrollado tanto_ . pensó avergonzado. Kō no tenía idea de por qué Hinata-sama decidió que debía dejar crecer su cabello o por qué repentinamente prefería el rojo oscuro, el dorado y el negro (como llevaba Cinder Fall). Hinata siempre se había vestido de manera muy conservadora. ' _Tal vez es sólo una fase. Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué ella consiguió un vestido hecho de tela conductora de chakra. Todo lo que dijo es que podría calentarse demasiado, de lo contrario ... lo que sea que eso signifique_ .

Hinata sonrió malvadamente. "Vamos a casa, Kō. Creo que he gastado suficiente dinero por _hoy_ ". ' _Solo espera y ve a mi Naruto-kun. No puedo __**esperar**__ a que veas algunos de estos trajes_ . Riéndose maliciosamente, Hinata llevó a su pobre guardián Kō de vuelta al Compuesto del Clan Hyūga.

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Jiraiya estaba sentada en la cima de una colina espiando a algunas chicas que nadaban en una cascada cercana mientras reían perversamente. Tenía un par de clones de la sombra golpeando / entrenando a Naruto y los propios clones del chico mientras "investigaba". En ese momento, el original Naruto emergió de un pozo de barro cercano, cortesía del _pantano del inframundo_ de Naruto separó silenciosamente un globo de barro y sus ojos azules brillaban con la depravación de uno poseído. Sonriendo locamente, el niño cubierto de lodo saltó sobre su nuevo sensei Jiraiya con un tackle de cuerpo completo que los envió a ambos a caer cuesta abajo hacia el estanque con todas las chicas. El barro voló por todas partes mientras salpicaban el agua. Jiraiya salió de la piscina jadeando sin aliento cuando el pequeño monstruo del pantano / Naruto agarró el cuello del sannin solo para derribarlo de nuevo mientras gruñía "¡ **_Bienvenido a HELL Ero-sennin! ¡Es hora de MORIR!_** "

Jiraiya chilló cuando Naruto lo mordió y gritó: "¡Eso te dolió de naranja usando mocosa!" Las señoritas gritaron y corrieron mientras Jiraiya les suplicaba que regresaran ... antes de que él fuera jalado nuevamente bajo el agua ...

Naruto y Jiraiya ya estaban uniendo, parecía ...

**Hospital de konoha**

Pyrrha Nikos abrió sus ojos verdes y vio que estaba en un hospital. ' _Donde estoy ¿Es este el lugar de Konoha? Debo estar en un hospital de algún tipo. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el Bosque de la Muerte_ .

Una enfermera llegó unos minutos después, cuando el elevado latido del corazón de Pyrrha indicaba que podría estar despertándose como lo hizo Hinata esa mañana. "¿Estás despierta joven? ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?" preguntó la enfermera.

"Soy Pyrrha Nikos". Respondió la pelirroja. "Recuerdo a los tigres y ... ¿y dónde estoy ahora? Pensé que había muerto ...".

"Por algún milagro estás vivo, Pyrrha-san". dijo la enfermera. "Te encontraron cerca de tus compañeros muertos".

Los ojos verdes de Pyrrha se abrieron en confusión. "Compañeros de equipo ... ¿Tuve compañeros de equipo? ¿Quiénes eran?"

' _La pobre niña está en shock mental_ '. pensó la enfermera. " _No es que yo particularmente la culpo_ . "Solo quédate con Pyrrha-san. Has estado en coma durante días. Voy a buscar un doctor, ¿vale?"

Pyrrha asintió. "Está bien ... ¿Puedo tener algo de comida?"

"Claro que puedes Pyrrha-san. Solo siéntate bien". dijo la enfermera mientras iba a buscar un médico.

(Suspiro) ' _Esto va a ser un viaje lleno de baches_ '. pensó Pyrrha cansadamente. ' _Me limitaré a seguir con los pequeños recuerdos que tengo que pertenecieron al ninja muerto_ ... _Mi vida en Remanente no tiene relación aquí_ ...'.

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bien, en pocas palabras, Hinata y Cinder Fall son ahora una persona que se refiere a sí misma como la _Doncella de Otoño_ . Ella no es tan mala como Cinder, pero tampoco es pura como Hinata. A ella no le gusta Hiashi. A ella _le_ gusta Naruto aunque. ¿Ella irá primero a Naruto oa la Dominación Total del Mundo? (Probablemente ambos; ella parece esa clase de chica). Pyrrha está temporalmente atrapada entre una roca y un lugar duro. Será la _doncella de otoño_¿Ayudarla o arrojar a Pyrrha a los proverbiales perros? Por último he pellizcado un poco a Naruto. Siempre sentí que Jiraiya podía enseñarle a Naruto si ambos lo tomaban en serio. La afinidad del viento les haría a ambos darse cuenta de que Naruto tiene un gran potencial siempre y cuando no se maten entre ellos primero. Naruto aprendió el Rasengan en meros días durante la búsqueda de Tsunade. ¿Quién puede decir que no pudo aprender más que la Invocación de sapos y más en un mes entero? Azul hacia fuera 13/13/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto: Tornado de almas_**

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Gracias a todos los que revisaron el último capítulo. Temía que esta historia fuera demasiado pedestre, pero me parece bien. En esa nota, he decidido continuar esto como una historia secundaria, lo que significa que está activa, pero no hay un calendario de actualización en particular. Me referiré a Fall Maiden como Hinata o Fall Maiden indistintamente porque nadie más en la historia sabe quién es ella en realidad (aún). Sin más preámbulos, aquí está el capítulo 2. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Hospital de konoha_**

_Pyrrha Nikos abrió sus ojos verdes y vio que estaba en un hospital. ' __Donde estoy __¿Es este el lugar de Konoha? Debo estar en un hospital de algún tipo. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el Bosque de la Muerte__ ._

_Una enfermera llegó unos minutos después, cuando el elevado latido del corazón de Pyrrha indicaba que podría estar despertándose como lo hizo Hinata esa mañana. "¿Estás despierta joven? ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?" preguntó la enfermera._

_" __Soy Pyrrha Nikos". Respondió la pelirroja. "Recuerdo a los tigres y ... ¿y dónde estoy ahora? Pensé que había muerto ..."._

_" __Por algún milagro estás vivo, Pyrrha-san". dijo la enfermera. "Te encontraron cerca de tus compañeros muertos"._

_Los ojos verdes de Pyrrha se abrieron en confusión. "Compañeros de equipo ... ¿Tuve compañeros de equipo? ¿Quiénes eran?"_

_' __La pobre niña está en shock mental__ '. pensó la enfermera. " __No es que yo particularmente la culpo__ . "Solo quédate con Pyrrha-san. Has estado en coma durante días. Voy a buscar un doctor, ¿vale?"_

_Pyrrha asintió. "Está bien ... ¿Puedo tener algo de comida?"_

_" __Claro que puedes Pyrrha-san. Solo siéntate bien". dijo la enfermera mientras iba a buscar un médico._

_(Suspiro) ' __Esto va a ser un viaje lleno de baches__ '. pensó Pyrrha cansadamente. ' __Voy a seguir con lo pequeños recuerdos que tengo que pertenecían a los ninjas muertos ... .Mi vida en Remanente no tiene relación aquí ... . __'_

Capitulo 2

**País de Fuego, Hospital Konoha**

Temprano en la mañana, Yamanaka Inoichi estaba realizando una caminata mental sobre la misteriosa joven Pyrrha Nikos. Se había sentido incómoda con la idea de tener a alguien dentro de su cabeza (¿quién no lo estaría?), Pero aceptó de todos modos demostrar que no era una amenaza o significaba un daño para Konoha. La joven pelirroja realmente no tenía a dónde ir.

Inoichi salió de su mente caminando sorprendido y aturdido. Anbu Hawk también estaba allí. "¿Viste algo Inoichi-sama?" preguntó ella con voz preocupada.

Inoichi dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de su hombre de clan Yamanaka Seiko (también conocido como Hawk). "Estoy bien Hawk. Tengo que decir que Nikos-san es un caso único y, honestamente, no significa ningún daño para Konoha. Por increíble que parezca, creo que sus recuerdos son de una reencarnación de su vida anterior. demasiado completo y realista para que explique lo contrario. Sin violar la confidencialidad médico-paciente, puedo decir con seguridad que tiene dos conjuntos de recuerdos y que los recuerdos de esta vida como kunoichi han sido borrados en un noventa y nueve por ciento ".

"¿Qué te hace estar segura de que ella tiene recuerdos de una vida anterior, Inoichi-sama?" Preguntó el ANBU.

"El segundo conjunto de recuerdos en su cabeza es lo que solo pude describir como de otro mundo". dijo Inoichi. "Diferentes idiomas, diferentes costumbres, diferentes tecnologías; su muerte violenta ... No son recuerdos plantados. Está completamente loca o vi recuerdos de una vida pasada ... Estoy seguro de que es lo último. Necesito informarle esto a Hokage-sama. Mantén un ojo en su Hawk. Cuando se despierte, no le digas nada de lo que te he dicho y que haré un caso a su favor para quedarme aquí en Konoha como kunoichi. Su talento y habilidades serían desperdiciado de otra manera ".

Pyrrha se despertó unos veinte minutos más tarde y parpadeó sus ojos verdes. Vio que Inoichi-san se había ido y Hawk estaba cerca. "Hawk-san, ¿qué descubrió Inoichi-san?"

Hawk dijo: "Inoichi-sama confía en que no querrás hacerle daño a nadie y cree que se te debería permitir permanecer en Konoha. El Hokage depende de lo que se decida, pero la opinión de Inoichi-sama tiene mucho peso en estos asuntos. . "

**El bosque de la muerte**

Tsuchi Kin y Abumi Zaku estaban arrodillados frente a su líder Orochimaru. Kin tenía un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza por la conmoción cerebral que Nara Shikamaru le dio y Zaku estaba en una forma terrible desde su pérdida a Aburame Shino. Parecía más muerto que vivo. Orochimaru dijo: "Ustedes dos no avanzaron en los exámenes de Chunin ... _Me_ fallaron _a_ pesar de todo el entrenamiento y la atención que les prodigé ...".

"Lo siento Orochimaru-sama!" dijo Kin. "Solo deseamos servirte. ¡Por favor, perdónanos!"

Zaku dijo: "Una vez que me haya recuperado, te serviré sin falta, Orochimaru-sama. ¡Por favor, danos otra oportunidad!"

Ambos adolescentes sabían exactamente lo despiadado que podía ser su líder y sabían que no toleraba el fracaso _en absoluto_ .

Orochimaru paseaba alrededor de sus dos sirvientes como si estuviera meditando. "Bueno, a pesar de tus heridas, supongo que ustedes dos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Tengo una pequeña tarea para que realicen. Háganlo bien y todos serán perdonados".

"¡Gracias Orochimaru-sama! Prometo que tendré éxito en esta tarea". dijo Kin.

"Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Orochimaru-sama". añadió Zaku.

Orochimaru sonrió y dijo detrás de ellos: "Sé que me servirás bien hasta el final". Ambos sintieron un dolor punzante en sus cuellos y sus cuerpos se adormecieron. Ambos, sin vida, cayeron al suelo primero. Los ojos de Kin miraron aterrorizados cuando Orochimaru la giró hasta donde podía verlo. Orochimaru dijo en tono azucarado: "Verán, estoy planeando resucitar al primer y segundo Hokages muertos usando un jutsu interesante llamado Edo Tensei. Es muy complejo y requiere muchos ' _ingredientes_ ' si así lo desea. Uno de esos _especiales los ingredientes_ son sacrificar una vida humana para convocar a aquellos de vuelta de entre los muertos ". La serpiente Sannin convocó dos ataúdes marcados con el kanji para ' _Primero_ ' y ' _Segundo_. "Ustedes dos me servirán como esos sacrificios, así que siéntanse orgullosos sabiendo que se han redimido ante mis ojos".

Kin sintió lágrimas calientes formándose en sus ojos. Ella estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza, pero estaba completamente paralizada cuando fue colocada en el ataúd de la Primera. "No te preocupes un poco". dijo Orochimaru mientras cerraba la tapa del ataúd a Kin. Ella escuchó su voz apagada diciendo: "Tendrás mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre tus fallas mientras esperas tu viaje a la otra vida ...".

Kin trató de gritar pero no salió ningún sonido. ' _¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal tratamiento ?! ¡Fui leal a Orochimaru-sama en cuerpo y alma! ¡Juro que de alguna manera me vengaré __**! **_'La kunoichi Oto no supo más cuando el ataúd se hundió en el suelo ...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

Hyūga Haishi _aparentemente_ no le prestó mucha atención a su hija mayor, _las llamadas "fallas"_ , que regresó ayer. En realidad, él había estado terriblemente preocupado por ella y mantener su fingimiento de desdén por ella lo estaba rompiendo por dentro. Hiashi no la había visto desde que regresó y Hinata parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo. La mañana había sido solitaria y, en el mejor de los casos, muy peatonal ... En realidad, lo _único_ fuera de lo común hoy fue el extraño comportamiento del élder Majo. Haishi detestaba a la anciana (En realidad _todos_En el clan detestaba la anciana). Una de las aficiones de Majo era regañar a Hinata. La vieja bruja era odiosa, pero podía ejercer suficiente poder político para alterar el equilibrio en el Consejo de la Rama Principal de Hyūga. Como resultado, Hiashi tenía que ser respetuoso sin importar cuánto le gustaría estrangularla. Ahora, la anciana malvada y normalmente inquebrantable parecía temerle a su propia sombra ...

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Ayer por la tarde, Hinata llegó a casa con su Guardian Kō y el élder Majo se encargó de hacerle una visita a Hinata. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Hinata, descubrió que la heredera estaba guardando sus cosas nuevas cuidadosamente en la penumbra de la noche. La anciana dijo en tono disgustado y condescendiente: "Bueno, bien, Hinata. Veo que avergonzaste a la casa principal __**una vez más**__ . ¿Cómo puedes mostrar tu rostro después de arrastrar la reputación de la Casa Principal a través del barro que tienes?"_

_La heredera no se enfrentaba a Majo y ella dijo: "Ah, élder Majo-sama. Qué amable de tu parte por venir y comprobar mi bienestar. Me encantaría charlar un rato, pero me temo que tengo mucho para hacer. Tal vez podamos visitar más tarde "._

_" __¿Te golpearon en la cabeza, Hinata?" preguntó Majo con sarcasmo. "Creo que te oí mal. Parecía que __me __habías __**despedido**__ "._

_La Doncella de Otoño inclinó su cabeza ligeramente pensando, aunque no estaba mirando a Majo. "Bueno, __**sí**__ dicen que la audiencia es lo primero que se hace después de todo ... ¿O es la __**mente**__ ? Oh, bueno, no importa"._

_Majo cerró la puerta con furia detrás de ella mientras entraba en la habitación. "¡Cómo __te __**atreves**__ pequeña perra! ¡Me tratarás con el respeto que merezco!"_

_Hinata se movió en un borrón detrás del anciano humeante y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La Doncella de Otoño dijo: "¿ __**Respeto?**__ Muy bien, tendremos nuestra pequeña charla sobre el __**respeto en**__ este __**momento**__ ". Su voz detrás de Majo tenía un borde escalofriante que hacía que el pelo de la anciana se erizara. Cuando Majo se dio la vuelta, vio que Hinata se había colocado estratégicamente entre la puerta y Majo, cortando así la salida. La heredera estaba parada en la sombra, pero Majo podía ver que había una sonrisa fantasma en el hermoso rostro de Hinata. Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron como llamas y una columna de fuego se encendió en su mano derecha._

_Majo sintió miedo cuando la mujer más joven caminó hacia adelante con un balanceo en sus caderas y su rostro se iluminó casi de manera demoníaca en la luz y las sombras del fuego en su mano derecha. Hinata sacó su mano izquierda y agarró a la anciana por la garganta. La cara de la doncella de otoño estaba a centímetros de la de Majo y su mano derecha estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la de la anciana para que la anciana sintiera el calor abrasador. "Creo que esto es algo que ambos podemos entender Majo- __**sama**__ ". dijo Hinata burlonamente. "Esto se llama __**PODER**__ ; como en el que tengo el poder de terminar con tu patética existencia, estás caminando en una excavación arqueológica. __**Poder**__ ; como en ti, no tienes absolutamente __**nada.**__en esta situación ... "La sonrisa de Hinata se ensanchó cuando Majo comenzó a sudar y temblar." Vas a usar tu influencia en el Consejo Hyūga para hacer expresamente __**MIS**__ órdenes de ahora en adelante, anciana ... "._

_... __En los siguientes noventa minutos, la Doncella de Otoño explicó __**exactamente**__ cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora ... El Majo Mayor casi se derrumbó de miedo ..._

_... __._

_"... __Estoy muy contento de haber tenido esta pequeña charla con el élder Majo". dijo la heredera Hyūga mientras mostraba a la anciana a la puerta. "Solo recuerda hacer lo que se te dice. No haces preguntas; no piensas, __**obedeces**__ . Si no cooperas completamente, recuerda que tú y tus parientes viven __**solo**__ por __**mi**__ gracia. Ahora, vaya, mi pequeña marioneta ... "_

_Fin del flashback…._

El élder Majo estaba aterrorizado. Hinata-sama había explicado _en detalle gráfico_ exactamente lo que les sucedería a ella y a sus descendientes si la anciana desobedecía en lo más mínimo ... La Doncella de Otoño hizo a Majo con la próstata y juró obediencia **_absoluta_** al dolor de la muerte de sus bisnietos. Majo no se había sentido tan asustado en todos sus días ...

**Hospital de konoha**

Naruto se presentó en el hospital alrededor de las diez de la mañana con su nueva camiseta ' _Built for Speed_ ' (en negro y naranja, por supuesto) y se dirigió a la estación de enfermería. "¿Qué quieres decir con que Hinata-chan ha sido liberada? ¡Pensé que estaba en coma!"

Una de las mejores enfermeras que no odiaban a Naruto dijo: "Este es un hospital de Uzumaki-san. ¡Por favor, cálmate! Tu amiga Hinata-sama se despertó ayer y fue autorizada a irse a casa ayer por la tarde. Está bien. La kunoichi con ella se despertó también ".

"Oh, supongo que la visitaré en casa entonces. Estoy muy contenta de que esté bien. ¡Gracias, enfermera-san!" Entonces el bromista naranja se fue como un murciélago del infierno para ver a Hinata ...

La enfermera negó con la cabeza mientras él desaparecía en un borrón naranja. "Juro que ese chico es incorregible a veces".

**Compuesto de Hyuga**

La doncella de otoño estaba de buen humor. La noche anterior puso a Majo en el lugar adecuado y esta mañana ella había evitado a Hiashi y tuvo que pasar un momento agradable con su hermanita Hanabi-chan. ' _Ahora puedo hacer mi pasatiempo favorito ... ¡hablando Naruto-kun! _'Ella palmeó la cara. ' _Me refiero a __**ir a ver a**__ Naruto-kun, por supuesto. Hablaré con él y veré si está entrenando para las finales del examen de Chunin. Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarlo a aprender algunos movimientos juken para ayudarlo a __**aplastar a**__ Neji para que se pegue_ . Poniéndose unos shorts cortos negros y su nuevo vestido de batalla con adornos rojo oscuro y dorado; Hinata se miró en el espejo antes de atar sus armas. ' _No puedo esperar a ver a Naruto-kun; Espero que le guste mi nuevo traje de ninja!_'ella chilló mentalmente. Al decidir comprar un poco de ese champú de kunoichi que estimulaba el crecimiento del cabello en el camino a casa, Fall Maiden se dispuso a buscar el objeto de sus afectos y visitar a sus compañeros de equipo.

' _Tal vez debería visitar Pirra Nikos hoy_ .' pensó Hinata mientras salía del Compuesto Hyūga. " _Podría descubrir quién es ella realmente. Ella puede ser fusionada como yo. Realmente no hay ninguna razón para que seamos enemigos ahora_ . _Ella podría ser una buena aliada o incluso una amiga_ . La Doncella de Otoño no se dio cuenta de que cada hombre de sangre caliente en el Compuesto Hyūga estaba babeando sobre ella con su nuevo atuendo. Tampoco se dio cuenta de las muchas novias y esposas que golpeaban a sus otras personas significativas por abrir las miradas de asombro ante las increíbles curvas de Hinata ...

**Compuesto de Hyūga veinte minutos después** ...

Un cierto ninja vestido de naranja se detuvo para comprobar que Hinata había descubierto que había salido del hospital. Se acercó a los guardias y preguntó: "¿Has visto a Hinata-chan?"

_"¡ __Vaya, vamos __**!**__ ",_ Dijo un guardia con un sonrojo y una risita.

El otro guardia golpeó a su compañero y se volvió hacia Naruto. "Hinata-sama se fue hace un rato. ¿Qué asuntos tienes con nuestra heredera Uzumaki-san?" preguntó con severidad.

"Ella es mi amiga y descubrí que fue dada de alta del hospital. Quería verla y asegurarme de que estaba bien". Respondió Naruto con un tono de voz preocupado.

" _¡Oh, está __**más**__ que bien!_ ", Dijo el primer guardia todavía sonrojándose. Eso le valió otro golpe en la cabeza.

El segundo guardia dijo: "Le haremos saber que pasaste por Uzumaki-san".

Naruto sonrió. "Está bien; por favor, dile que estoy en el campo de entrenamiento 53 en preparación para los exámenes de Chunin si tiene tiempo. ¡Gracias!" Con eso Naruto se desvaneció en un destello de naranja.

**Oficina de Hokage**

Yamanaka Inoichi acababa de terminar de presentar su caso para Pyrrha Nikos y el Tercer Hokage estaba sentado e inflando su pipa. "Tengo que decir que Inoichi; si alguien en tu clan, aparte de ti, hubiera presentado un informe de este tipo, habría recomendado que se examinen **sus** cabezas. ¿Reencarnación; recordar vidas anteriores? ¿Alguien de tu clan se ha topado con este tipo de cosas antes? ? "

"Voy a estudiar eso un poco, Hokage-sama". dijo Inoichi. "Hay al menos tres casos que recuerdo de personas que tuvieron destellos de sus vidas anteriores, pero esta joven recuerda la _totalidad de_ su existencia previa con un detalle _insoportable,_ incluida su muerte. Me gustaría hacer más estudios pero, francamente, se da cuenta de que los recuerdos son de otra vida y le preocupa que pensemos que está loca ".

"Así que no se considera _a sí misma_ una locura?" preguntó el tercer Hokage.

Inoichi negó con la cabeza. "No en lo más mínimo. Parece creer que tiene una segunda oportunidad de vivir y quiere vivir su vida. Aunque recuerda vívidamente todo, Pyrrha-san también tiene la firme convicción de que sus recuerdos de su vida pasada son solo eso, recuerdos."

Sarutobi preguntó: "¿Pudiste entender su personalidad?"

La cabeza del clan Yamanaka se encogió de hombros. "Me enorgullecería de llamarla mi propia hija. Es inteligente, valiente, leal y honesta. En su vida anterior, era una cazadora de algún tipo que protegía a su gente de algún tipo de bestias. En general, ella es una señorita muy noble ".

"¿Crees que ella podría cortarlo como kunoichi aquí en Konoha?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"Dado que puede poseer la línea de sangre de liberación magnética, sería criminalmente negligente que ella _no_ sea una kunoichi". dijo Inoichi enfáticamente.

El Tercer Hokage se rió, "¿Planea cambiar a su hija por una nueva?"

Inoichi se rió. "No soñaría con eso. Pero creo que Ino-chan podría beneficiarse de tener a Pyrrha como amiga. Pyrrha tiene su cabeza mucho más recta que Ino-chan. Me avergüenza decirlo".

"Los niños pueden ser una tarea". dijo Hiruzen sabiamente. "Después del almuerzo, iremos a ver a la joven Pyrrha-san y veremos si ella tendría algún interés en convertirse en una kunoichi Konoha".

**El apartamento de Yuuhi Kurenai.**

La Doncella de Otoño había revisado el departamento de Naruto y estaba decepcionada de que no estuviera en casa. Después de escanear con su Byakugan y no encontrar el objeto de sus afectos al alcance o en el Ramen de Ichiraku, decidió visitar a su sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. Por lo que Kō le había dicho a Hinata; Kurenai y sus compañeros de equipo habían estado en el hospital y eso la hacía feliz por dentro sabiendo que la cuidaban tanto. Llamando a la puerta, la Doncella de Otoño escuchó a su sensei gritar que venía y esperó pacientemente. Kurenai abrió la puerta y dijo: "Hinata-chan; es tan bueno ... ¿ _verte? __¿Dónde_ conseguiste ese vestido de batalla?"

"¿Te gusta sensei?" preguntó Hinata con timidez. "Creo que muestra mi figura mejor que mi abrigo holgado".

'¡ _Buen señor! ¡Hinata-chan se ha convertido de una flor de pared en una especie de femme fatale durante la noche! _'pensó Kurenai con los ojos muy abiertos. "Vamos a Hinata-chan. _No_ me diga de dónde sacó la idea para su nuevo atuendo."

Hinata tuvo una conversación agradable con su sensei y el pobre Kurenai sintió que la figura de su hija había madurado repentinamente hasta convertirse en mujer de una niña pequeña. Kurenai temía que Hiashi lo descubriera porque Hinata reveló que parte de su inspiración se debía al vestido de batalla rojo y blanco de Kurenai que parecía vendajes. "Dijiste que el atractivo sexual era una de las herramientas más poderosas de un kunoichi. Te admiro a ti ya tu amigo Anko-san. Ambos son fuertes y hermosos. También quiero ser así". dijo la doncella de otoño.

' _Oh chico'. _pensó Kurenai. _"Todos los niños de su edad la perseguirán como perros en celo ... Hiashi-sama va a tener un ataque al corazón_ ... _Por otro lado, ella lo lleva muy bien. Nunca soñé que sería tan atrevida en su estilo de vestir. Una vez que deja crecer su cabello como lo describió, podría ser demasiado para los hombres. Tendré que orientarla_ .

La doncella de otoño estaba muy emocionada cuando descubrió que Naruto-kun había venido a verla en el hospital. Se prometió a sí misma detenerse y visitar a Kiba y Shino cuando tuviera tiempo. En cualquier caso, Naruto-kun tuvo prioridad, pero desde que Kurenai la invitó a almorzar, Hinata pudo disfrutar un poco más de tiempo de vinculación con su sensei ...

**Residuo**

Blake Belladonna miró al Grimm Dragon congelado en lo alto de la Torre Beacon. La muchacha faunus estaba angustiada. Entre sus propias heridas y el horror de su amiga Yang perdiendo un brazo; la cazadora de pelo negro llegó a la conclusión de que descubrir el paradero de Cinder Fall era primordial. "Incluso congelado este dragón es aterrador". pensó Blake en voz alta. "Todavía puedo sentir la malicia que emana de ella. ¿Dónde estaba Cinder cuando desapareció? Debería hablar con Ruby y averiguar más detalles. Mis instintos me _gritan_ que Cinder Fall todavía está vivo en algún lugar". Dando vueltas y evitando cuidadosamente el contacto físico con el Grimm Dragon; Blake encontró un punto brillante en el suelo. " _¿Es aquí donde la escoria era?_'Al tocar la luz con su mano, Blake de repente sintió que la realidad estaba siendo destrozada. Un grito fue arrancado de su alma antes de que todo fuera completamente negro ...

La cazadora de orejas de gato de Vale se había ido solo dejando polvo detrás en el Remanente ...

**País de Fuego, Compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata estaba hablando con los dos guardias en las puertas del Compuesto Hyūga después de que ella regresó de su visita con Kurenai. "¿Entonces Uzumaki Naruto-kun se detuvo para ver cómo estaba? ¿Cuándo fue esto?"

"Fue justo después de que te fuiste Hinata-sama." dijo el guardia sonrojado.

Ella sonrió calculadamente. "Hmmm ... Supongo que él dijo que nosotros seríamos, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó.

"Ummm ... Creo que Haishi-sama quiere verte, Hinata-sama". Dijo el guardia de cordones rectos. "Indicó que no le dieron permiso para salir tan pronto después de salir del hospital".

La Doncella de Otoño ahuecó su mejilla y dijo suavemente: "Hiashi-sama no tiene idea de que alguna vez estuve aquí; creo que ustedes dos pueden guardar un secreto para su amante, ¿verdad?"

Ambos guardias se estaban derritiendo ahora. "O-por supuesto Hinata-sama!" Dijo el guardia responsable.

"Sí, tu deseo es nuestro comando mi Señora!" dijo el guardia sonrojado.

' _Tontos; Es tu __**trabajo**__ obedecerme_ . pensó ella oscuramente. "¿Por qué no me dices dónde puedo encontrar a Naruto-kun? Tengo ... un negocio importante con él".

"Nos dijo que estaría en el campo de entrenamiento 53 Hinata-sama". Dijo el guardia adecuado.

Ella sonrió y dijo. "Muy bien, ustedes dos me han servido bien. Recuerden ... ni una palabra a Hiashi-sama". Se dio la vuelta y se fue con un suave balanceo en sus caderas que tenía a ambos guardias mirando ...

**Florería Yamanaka**

Yamanaka Ino estaba aburrido. Comprueba eso, Ino se aburría hasta las lágrimas. Inoichi apareció pronto con una atractiva chica pelirroja a su lado. "Hola Ino-chan; ¿cómo está mi princesa hoy?" preguntó Inoichi con una sonrisa.

Ino respondió: "Estoy aburrido de morir, papá. Hoy no hay negocios y la mayoría de mis amigos están entrenando".

"Bien, bien. Esto funciona perfectamente". dijo el padre de Ino.

Ino le dio a Inoichi una mirada completamente plana y entrecerró sus ojos azules. "¿Es bueno que me aburra lo suficiente como para colgarme?"

Inoichi sonrió y dijo: "Pyrrha, esta es mi hija Yamanaka Ino. Espero que ustedes dos puedan hacerse amigos". Dirigiéndose a Ino, dijo: "Ino-chan, esta es Pyrrha Nikos. Es una kunoichi no afiliada que tiene más o menos tu edad y quiere unirse a Konoha. Se quedará con nosotros en la habitación de repuesto por Hokage-sama por un rato. . Tengo que hablar con tu madre y hacerle saber la situación ".

Los ojos de Ino tenían una mirada de sorpresa cuando Inoichi se apresuró a ver a su mamá. Se volvió hacia Pyrrha y vio que la niña de ojos verdes estaba sonriendo nerviosamente. "Es un placer conocerte Ino-san; espero que nos llevemos bien". dijo la pelirroja mientras le tendía la mano.

"Ummm ... sí. Yo también". dijo Ino dándole la mano a Pyrrha. "Entonces, ¿de dónde vienes originalmente?"

"Eso es parte de la razón por la que me quedo contigo". explicó Pyrrha. "Estaba en los exámenes de Chunin y sufrí una lesión que causó una pérdida de memoria casi total. No sé de dónde soy exactamente y Hokage-sama e Inoichi-sama fueron lo suficientemente amables como para permitirme permanecer en Konoha. Después de una Período de prueba Quiero unirme a las fuerzas ninja como un genin ".

"¿Tus recuerdos se han ido totalmente y papá lo ha confirmado?" preguntó Ino. Al ver a Pyrrha asentir, Ino dijo: "Eso es realmente terrible ... Creo que lo mejor que puede hacer es avanzar y hacer nuevos amigos y nuevos recuerdos ...". Sonriendo alegremente, Ino dijo: "¡Bienvenido a Konoha Pyrrha!"

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Naruto tenía varios clones trabajando en el ejercicio de división de hojas. El Toad Sannin originalmente planeaba enseñarle a Naruto cómo acceder al chakra de Kyubi, pero después de ver el sorprendente nivel de afinidad del viento que tenía el ninja amante de la naranja; Jiraiya había comenzado a la rubia en el agua caminando y la manipulación elemental en su lugar. El hombre de pelo blanco explicó que su ahijado podía usar sus clones de sombra para entrenar y acelerar el proceso. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que recibió el recuerdo de sus clones de sombra para entrenarse, se sintió como un completo idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Jiraiya comenzó a entrenar a Naruto en taijutsu y planeaba presentarle tanto a la invocación de Toad como a los Rasengan ... Después de todo, ambos eran el legado de Naruto ...

Como era Naruto, Jiraiya revisó completamente sus formas de taijutsu. La velocidad y la fuerza de la parte superior del cuerpo fueron el foco principal de Jiraiya. Al final resultó que el estilo de Naruto era una forma libre completamente impredecible debido a que no se había enseñado correctamente en la Academia (gracias, Mizuki). En lugar de tratar de enseñarle a Naruto el estilo de Academia adecuado desde cero; Jiraiya decidió mantenerse flexible y enseñarle a Naruto la forma correcta de realizar golpes y patadas sin perder tanta energía. Siendo un aprendiz táctil, Naruto decidió darlo todo y realmente _aprender_ . Cuantos más movimientos Jiraiya le enseñó, más incorporó el chico a su bolsa de trucos sin fondo.

En el lado positivo, Naruto estaba aprendiendo a pasos agigantados con un sensei dedicado, pero en el lado negativo, Naruto iba a entrenar desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer y tenía que ... **_¡COME SANO! _**Ahogar verduras y carnes magras sin ramen era un infierno para la rubia amante de las naranjas. "¡Tomemos un descanso, Naruto!" llamado Jiraiya. "Tienes un visitante". dijo Jiraiya apuntando hacia unos arbustos al borde del claro.

" **_EEEEP!_** " Dijo la Doncella de Otoño. ¡ _Maldita sea! Estoy nervioso, quiero hablar con Naruto-kun, pero me oculté automáticamente de él_ . "H-Hola, Naruto-kun; parece que estás entrenando muy duro". " _Eso no fue tan malo, pero todavía tartamudeé una vez_ ".

Naruto tuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó trotando para ver a Hinata. "Hinata-chan; estoy tan feliz de ver que te está yendo mejor. Revisé tu hogar hoy mismo y me dijeron que estabas fuera".

La doncella de otoño sonrió y asintió. Se sintió sonrojarse un poco y dijo: "Gracias por controlarme; fue muy amable de tu parte, Naruto-kun". ' _Puedo hacer esto! ¡SÍ! _'Ahí es cuando Hinata notó la camiseta de Naruto' _Built for Speed_ 'parcialmente oculta debajo de su chaqueta abierta. _'S (orinó)'_ se cubrió y sus hormonas la superaron. "Tu camiseta dice ..." ' _Construido para S (ex) ?!' _La nariz de Hinata explotó en un géiser de sangre cuando su mente pasó de Rated G a Triple X en 1,5 segundos. Naruto la atrapó frenéticamente mientras se desmayaba.

"¡ _Ero-sennin!_ ¡Creo que Hinata-chan necesita volver al hospital! Está en coma otra vez ..." lamentó Naruto.

Mientras Naruto estaba en pánico, Jiraiya puso fácilmente dos y dos juntos. ' _Este pequeño hottie lo tiene mal para mi ahijado. Ella está muy bien desarrollada para su edad. Ese uniforme de kunoichi es devastador_ . Él se rió perversamente. " _También puedo ayudarles"_ . "Naruto; deja de entrar en pánico. Ella solo está un poco aturdida. Tráela aquí y recuéstate contra el árbol". Después de conseguir que Naruto y Hinata se pusieran de acuerdo, Jiraiya dijo: "Solo tienes que sostenerla en tu regazo con los brazos alrededor de ella hasta que ella se despierte. Ella estará bien".

Naruto aún parecía preocupado y dijo: "¿Estás segura de que no necesita ir al hospital?"

Jiraiya tomó un tono pontificante. " _Nunca le_ preguntes a tu Maestro cómo se comportan las mujeres, Naruto. Soy la primera y más importante autoridad en cuanto a bebés. ¿Qué edad tiene ella?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que Hinata-chan tiene mi edad. Estábamos en la misma clase en la Academia". dijo Naruto desconcertado. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Sólo curioso." dijo Jiraiya mientras sofocaba una hemorragia nasal. ' _Naruto, chico afortunado. ¡Qué cuerpo tiene ella ... y una cara a juego! Solo espera unos años_ . Jiraiya rápidamente comenzó a tomar 'notas de investigación'.

Naruto estaba a punto de regañar a Jiraiya, pero Hinata comenzó a moverse. Abrió los ojos y dijo, soñadora: "Estoy siendo retenida por Naruto-kun ...". Luego sus ojos se apagaron al darse cuenta de que _estaba_ siendo retenida por Naruto-kun. Los ojos azules de Naruto se agrandaron cuando los ojos de la Doncella de la Caída parecieron encenderse por un segundo. Al ver que estaba tan cerca de ella; rugió en su mente, '¡ **_Aprovecha el día! _**'y ella dijo: "N-Naruto-kun; vine para ayudarte a entrenar contra Neji. Conozco bien el estilo Juken, así que ... ¿te gustaría que te ayudara a aprender cómo contrarrestarlo?"

Naruto miró sorprendido. "¿Quieres ayudarme, Hinata-chan? Eso sería realmente genial, pero no quiero que te esfuerces. Te lastimaste mucho".

La doncella de otoño sonrió. ' _Naruto-kun es una persona tan amable_ .' Ella dijo alegremente: "No me forzaré, Naruto-kun. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Kurenai-sensei me dijo que hiciste un juramento de sangre contra Neji para derrotarlo y que me hizo muy feliz".

'¡ _El niño ya está ganando los corazones de las doncellas siendo el héroe! _'pensó Jiraiya. '¡ _Tu viejo estaría orgulloso Naruto! _"Bueno, creo que sería una buena idea Naruto. ¿Su nombre es Hinata, señorita Hyūga?"

"Sí, soy el señor Hyūga Hinata. Quiero ayudar a Naruto-kun si puedo". dijo la doncella de otoño.

' _El mayor de Hiashi; La heredera del Clan Hyūga_ . pensó el sabio sapo. "Soy Jiraiya, del Sannin, querido. Creo que tener un practicante de Juken aquí sería de gran ayuda. Solo recuerda que las técnicas secretas de tu clan deberían seguir siendo secretos".

"¿Eres Jiraiya-sama del legendario sannin?" ella preguntó. Al ver a Jiraiya asentir, ella le dijo a Naruto: "Esto es maravilloso, Naruto-kun. ¡Has encontrado un gran sensei!" " _Incluso si él es un pervertido total de lo que Kurenai-sensei dijo en el pasado_ ".

"¿Todavía te sientes mareado, Hinata-chan?" preguntó Naruto.

La Doncella de Otoño negó con la cabeza, reunió su coraje y le dio un pequeño abrazo al ninja amante de la naranja. "Estoy bien ahora, Naruto-kun."

Naruto le dio una gran sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar un poco. "Me alegro tanto Hinata-chan. ¡Entrenemos juntos!"

**El bosque de la muerte**

Un ataúd con el kanji para " _Primero_ " irrumpió en la superficie del suelo del bosque; derramando sangre y tierra por todas partes de la manera más antinatural. Una hermosa niña con orejas de gato explotó fuera del ataúd. Tsuchi Kin / Blake Belladonna miró a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos de color ámbar. Ella dejó escapar un sonido feroz mientras su hiperventilación se desaceleraba. " **_¡Maldito seas OROCHIMARU!_** ", **_Rugió_** ella. Saltando hacia el dosel del bosque, notó su destrozado uniforme de Oto kunoichi. "Esto es demasiado pequeño en el pecho y demasiado grande alrededor de la cintura". ella siseo "Esa chica Kin no tenía curvas en absoluto". Tocó cautelosamente la parte superior de su cabeza y descubrió que sus sensibles orejas de gato estaban girando para captar todos los sonidos del bosque. "Parece que soy un faunus como Blake era ..."

Pronto encontrando un estanque para ver su reflejo, la niña de orejas de gato lavó la sangre y el lodo de su cuerpo. ' _Sin embargo, me formé dentro de ese maldito ataúd que fue tan violento que estoy cubierto de sangre. Las heridas se curaron, pero parece que fui azotado por las manchas en mi ropa. Kin y Blake intentaron destruir la existencia del otro. Ninguno dejaría al otro en vivo ... Supongo que soy el resultado. Yo ... Necesito calmarme. Kin se volvió loco por la privación sensorial ... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve allí en la oscuridad?_'Después de lavarse a sí misma y su ropa rasgada a fondo, inspeccionó sus armas. "Senbon ... eso es todo lo que Kin usa. Necesito una kusarigama o al menos una katana para defenderme. Se ve que mi cuerpo y mi apariencia están detrás de Blake, pero soy más joven de lo que era como Kin. Estoy tan furiosa ... "Orochimaru tiene que pagar. Pero, ¿cómo? Ese monstruo serpiente no sabría quién soy ... Yo tampoco. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

La nueva niña faunus pensó para sí misma: ' _Tal vez el Hokage podría darme una amnistía a cambio de información sobre la Alianza Arena / Arena. Tengo que entrar en Konoha Village y salir de este bosque. ¿Cómo debería llamarme? _'

" **_Tsuchi Blake_** ... no es muy original pero encaja". El _nuevo_ Blake comenzó a caminar por el camino de regreso a Konoha con pensamientos de venganza en su mente ...

...

**_OMAKE:_**

Naruto estaba a punto de regañar a Jiraiya, pero Hinata comenzó a moverse. Abrió los ojos y dijo, soñadora: "Estoy siendo retenida por Naruto-kun ...". Luego sus ojos se apagaron al darse cuenta de que _estaba_ siendo retenida por Naruto. Los ojos azules de Naruto se agrandaron cuando los ojos de la Doncella de Caída parecieron encenderse. Viendo su boca tan cerca de la de ella; rugió en su mente, '¡ **_Aprovecha el día! _**'cuando ella se aferró a la cara de Naruto y le dio un beso desgarrador en los labios ... Naruto sintió que el calor aumentaba cuando su sangre comenzó a correr por sus venas y se entregó a sus eróticas atenciones. Sintió que la lengua de Hinata invadía su boca y olvidó que el mundo existía a su alrededor. Su mente vaga se había ido totalmente ... Después de un largo rato los dos se rompieron por aire jadeando con una cinta de saliva colgada entre sus labios ...

La mirada increíblemente sensual en sus ojos atrajo a Naruto mientras ella susurraba seductoramente, " _El olor de tu carne me excita, Naruto-kun_ ..." Naruto estaba a punto **_de hacerlo todo_** cuando escuchó las risas perversas de un cierto sannin ...

Jiraiya hizo clic en su cronómetro y dijo en aprobación: "Diecisiete minutos y veintitrés segundos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi aprendiz. Y ella también es una nena". Jiraiya se secó una lágrima del ojo y dijo: "¿Supongo que ambos se sienten mejor?"

Los dos jóvenes adolescentes miraron completamente estupefactos mientras Jiraiya grababa el momento para la posteridad ... o al menos para incluir su última novela. Ambos de repente se sonrojaron y parecían un par de langostas hervidas. Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Jiraiya terminó de escribir sus notas. El legendario Super Pervertido luego cometió un error y dijo riendo, "¡Por todos los medios, continúe!"

... **_La colina en el campo de entrenamiento 53 explotó. Un grito pervertido gritó y luego todo quedó en silencio_** ...

...

**Distrito de aguas termales de Konoha, tienda de dulces Amaguriama**

La Doncella de Otoño y Naruto estaban sentados juntos tímidamente mientras comían helado juntos. "Ese fue un jutsu de fuego tan genial que usaste Hinata-chan. No sabía que sabías eso".

"Fue el doble de efectivo debido a ese enorme jutsu de viento que usaste Naruto-kun". respondió Hinata con timidez. "¿Quién era ese viejo de todos modos?"

Naruto sonrió, "Era solo un viejo al azar que apareció ayer ... No hay nadie importante ..."

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Los restos humeantes de Jiraiya saltaban a la superficie del pequeño lago junto a la cascada en la parte inferior de la colina. Todas las chicas que nadaban allí pensaron que fue un golpe de meteoro cuando aterrizó y luego realmente se asustaron cuando pensaron que era un cuerpo muerto flotando en el agua. Jiraiya se arrastró débilmente hacia la orilla. Dijo mientras tosía un poco de humo: "Esa tormenta de fuego debe haber sido un jutsu de colaboración de Clase S. Creo que me voy a acostar aquí y tomar una siesta ... y tal vez morir".

...

**_FIN DE OMAKE_** ...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**No sé si alguien esperaba la inclusión de Blake Belladonna en la historia, pero espero que haya sido una sorpresa. Para mí, de todos los personajes de RWBY, ella es la que más gusta a los ninjas. En cualquier caso, ella es el único otro personaje de RWBY que pretendo agregar a la mezcla. Me desvié un poco del RWBY canon para incluirla y la hizo perseguir a Cinder Fall en lugar de escapar, pero francamente, el punto central de la fanficia de los crossover es desviarse de la norma en mi humilde opinión. A diferencia de Hinata / Cinder que se fusionaron de manera compatible y Pyrrha que más o menos superó a su contraparte; Blake / Kin no encajó bien en absoluto, por lo que habrá algunas repercusiones que otros no han tenido.**

**Entonces, Pyrrha está viviendo al cuidado de los Yamanakas; ¿Cómo funcionará eso? La Doncella de Otoño se está acercando a Naruto y participará en su entrenamiento, por lo que sus interacciones deberían mantener a Jiraiya feliz. En el próximo capítulo, la factura de la ropa de Hinata aterrizará en el regazo de Hiashi y tendrá lugar una charla de padre / hija del infierno. Teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionó Kurenai a Hinata mostrando tanta pierna; quién sabe cómo reaccionará Hiashi. Sin embargo, a los hombres Hyūga en general parece gustarles. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 17/05/16**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Gracias a todos por sus muchos comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos. Obtener comentarios es bueno Este capítulo está más orientado hacia el desarrollo del carácter que cualquier otra cosa. Originalmente, planeé correr a través del entrenamiento de Naruto y llegar a los exámenes de Chunin, pero tomar la ruta más lenta debería hacer que la trama y los personajes sean mucho más completos y agradables (espero). Solo como nota al margen, todos los personajes tienen 13-14 en este punto. Aquí está el capítulo 3. ¡Disfruta!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_El bosque de la muerte_**

_Un ataúd con el kanji para " __Primero__ " irrumpió en la superficie del suelo del bosque; derramando sangre y tierra por todas partes de la manera más antinatural. Una hermosa niña con orejas de gato explotó fuera del ataúd. Tsuchi Kin / Blake Belladonna miró a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos de color ámbar. Ella dejó escapar un sonido feroz mientras su hiperventilación se desaceleraba. " __**¡Maldito seas OROCHIMARU!**__ ", __**Rugió**__ ella. Saltando hacia el dosel del bosque, notó su destrozado uniforme de Oto kunoichi. "Esto es demasiado pequeño en el pecho y demasiado grande alrededor de la cintura". ella siseo "Esa chica Kin no tenía curvas en absoluto". Tocó cautelosamente la parte superior de su cabeza y descubrió que sus sensibles orejas de gato estaban girando para captar todos los sonidos del bosque. "Parece que soy un faunus como Blake era ..."_

_Pronto encontrando un estanque para ver su reflejo, la niña de orejas de gato lavó la sangre y el lodo de su cuerpo. ' __Sin embargo, me formé dentro de ese maldito ataúd que fue tan violento que estoy cubierto de sangre. __Las heridas se curaron, pero parece que fui azotado por las manchas en mi ropa. Kin y Blake intentaron destruir la existencia del otro. Ninguno dejaría al otro en vivo ... Supongo que soy el resultado. Yo ... Necesito calmarme. Kin se volvió loco por la privación sensorial ... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve allí en la oscuridad?__'Después de lavarse a sí misma y su ropa rasgada a fondo, inspeccionó sus armas. "Senbon ... eso es todo lo que Kin usa. Necesito una kusarigama o al menos una katana para defenderme. Se ve que mi cuerpo y mi apariencia están detrás de Blake, pero soy más joven de lo que era como Kin. Estoy tan furiosa ... "Orochimaru tiene que pagar. Pero, ¿cómo? Ese monstruo serpiente no sabría quién soy ... Yo tampoco. ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

_La nueva niña faunus pensó para sí misma: ' __Tal vez el Hokage podría darme una amnistía a cambio de información sobre la Alianza Arena / Arena. __Tengo que entrar en Konoha Village y salir de este bosque. ¿Cómo debería llamarme? __'_

_" __**Tsuchi Blake**__ ... no es muy original pero encaja". El nuevo Blake comenzó a caminar por el camino de regreso a Konoha con pensamientos de venganza en su mente ..._

Capítulo 3

**Konoha, el Hogar Yamanaka**

Pyrrha se despertó al amanecer para comenzar su entrenamiento matutino e Inoichi era la única en la casa. Estaba amamantando su segunda taza de café. "Buenos días Inoichi-san." dijo Pyrrha. "¿Eres el único que está despierto, señor? Me sorprende que Ino-san no se haya levantado. Las horas del amanecer son el mejor momento para un entrenamiento".

Inoichi se rió entre dientes. "Pyrrha-chan, no tienes que ser tan formal. Y solo para tu información, Ino-chan no se levantará por horas. Incluso entonces probablemente no estará muy ansiosa por un entrenamiento. Se ha puesto un poco perezosa ya que ella ya no está en los exámenes de Chunin ". La mirada de horror en la cara de Pyrrha hizo que Inoichi se riera. "Voy a entrenar contigo, Pyrrha-chan. Déjame terminar mi café aquí. Podemos espaldas detrás del invernadero".

...

Ino se despertó con el ruido de alguien que continuaba en el patio trasero y la chica rubia _no_ estaba _feliz_ . "¿Qué demonios ...? ¿Quién está haciendo todo ese ruido cuando necesito mi hermoso sueño?" Parpadeando sus ojos azules, Ino miró por la ventana y vio a su padre y a Pyrrha esforzándose en ello. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron cuando Pyrrha lanzó un asalto taijutsu verdaderamente brutal contra Inoichi. Inoichi atrapó el pie de Pyrrha y envió a la niña a dar vueltas, pero ella se puso de pie y reanudó su ataque.

Inoichi levantó la mano para que Pyrrha se detuviera e Ino observó mientras le mostraba a Pyrrha cómo ajustar sus patadas para obtener más impacto. Ino se esforzaba por escuchar lo que su padre estaba diciendo, pero él estaba hablando en voz baja. Inoichi señaló a Pyrrha hacia un puesto de entrenamiento que rápidamente pateó lo suficiente como para que la madera hiciera un ruido de tensión. Después de unas cuantas patadas más bajo la instrucción de Inoichi, Pyrrha incorporó un movimiento giratorio en la patada que hizo un trueno como un trueno. Los ojos de Ino se apagaron y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Inoichi enviándole un mensaje telepático. ' _Vístete y baja princesa. Si estás lo suficientemente despierto como para escuchar a escondidas, estás lo suficientemente despierto como para practicar_ .

Escuchar su tono fue una orden en que la rubia genin kunoichi bajó la cabeza y le devolvió el saludo en señal de afirmación. "Espero vivir a través de esto ..." Ino se dijo con cansancio.

**Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 44**

Temprano en la mañana, una kunoichi de orejas de gato escapó de los confines del Bosque de la Muerte solo para correr de cabeza ante la presencia de un Mitarashi Anko muy irritable. Anko todavía estaba enojado por perder tanto contra Orochimaru. "¡Detener!" dijo la amante de la serpiente. Al ver la banda de Oto en la chica, Anko no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esto. Blake tuvo otras ideas y despegó como un murciélago del infierno. "¡Vuelve aquí, mocoso!" gritó Anko.

¡ _Tengo que ver el Hokage! _'pensó Blake mientras golpeaba el suelo corriendo. Con el conocimiento de sus dos conjuntos de recuerdos, Blake siguió creando genjutsus y clones menores con los que ella cambió de cuerpo sin problemas. Habría funcionado en contra de la mayoría, pero Anko rastreaba a la niña gato por su olor y era inquebrantable. Sin embargo, Anko quedó impresionado de que este genin (?) Todavía estaba suelto después de una persecución de veinte minutos. El viaje de Anko abordó a la mujer más joven y dos de punta a punta. Anko estaba a punto de noquear a Blake cuando la chica de ojos ámbar la mordió y tomó represalias usando agujas de senbon como garras. "¡No me vas a conseguir mujer! ¡Tengo que ver el Hokage!" Gruñó a Blake mientras empujaba a Anko con su pie.

"Apuesto a que sí ..." Gruñó Anko mientras convocaba a una serpiente de treinta pies de largo para capturar a Blake.

"Arrrgh! I **_HATE_** serpientes!" Gritó Blake fuera de lugar. "¡Bien! ¡Si sirves Orochimaru, te mato también!"

La declaración de Blake tomó a Anko con la guardia baja cuando clavó a la niña de orejas de gato. Anko pronto había atado a Blake, aunque había sido mordida y arañada varias veces en el proceso. "¿Qué quieres decir con **_que_** sirvo a Orochimaru? ¡Soy una kunoichi de hoja leal!" dijo Anko enojado.

"Sí, Yakushi Kabuto diría lo mismo y es un _espía Oto_ para la serpiente". siseó Blake.

Los ojos de Anko se ensancharon. Ella susurró: "Si estás diciendo la verdad, entonces necesito que te encuentres bien y oculto". Se desvanecieron en un parpadeo del cuerpo ...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata se despertó temprano, hizo sus rituales matutinos y se puso su tradicional uniforme de entrenamiento Hyūga. ' _Sospecho que mi padre se enterará de mi ropa nueva hoy, así como del hecho de que me quedé fuera viendo el tren de Naruto-kun. Sin duda decidirá imponerme su voluntad. Lástima que no tengo ninguna intención de consentir sus deseos_ .

Entró en el Dojo de Armas de la Rama Principal y se encontró con un completo silencio. Su padre fue su entrenamiento Hanabi y él se volvió hacia Hinata. "¿Dónde has estado hija? No asististe a ninguna de las comidas con tu hermana y yo ayer".

El élder Hiraku fue el instructor principal del dojo. Dijo fríamente: "Hiashi-sama abandonó tu entrenamiento, Hinata. Además de eso, fuiste aplastado por Neji en la sucursal. No perteneces aquí".

Hinata caminó silenciosamente hacia el élder Hiraku y lo golpeó con un golpe de Flame Juken justo en su núcleo de chakra debajo de su plexo solar. El Viejo voló varios pies hacia la pared detrás de él antes de deslizarse por la pared con una mano humeante impresa sobre su corazón. Todos en la habitación miraron a Hinata en shock. "Hmmm, quizás deberías _obligarme a dejar al_ élder Hiraku". dijo Hinata fríamente. Hiraku estaba en un mundo de dolor cuando Hinata se puso borrosa frente al anciano y lo empujó hasta el nivel de su ojo ardiente. "¡ **_Sobre tus pies o sobre tus rodillas, Hiraku!_** " Hiraku estaba demasiado distraído para tomar represalias cuando Hinata lo dejó caer al suelo sin vida.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" gritó el nieto de Hiraku, Hiroki. Se abrió con ocho trigramas: dieciséis palmas golpean que Hinata desvió sin esfuerzo con sus manos cubiertas de chakra de fuego. Hiroki saltó hacia atrás por el calor abrasador. "Que eres-"

" _Ocho trigramas: ¡Treinta y dos __palmas de __**fuego**__ !_ ", Rugió Hinata mientras alzaba a Hiroki con una eficiencia despiadada que nadie imaginaba que Hinata pudiera poseer.

"Nee-chan ..." Susurró Hanabi en asombro de su hermana. Hiroki yacía allí inconsciente y fumando.

Hinata suspiró decepcionada. "Quizás mi nuevo **_Flame Juken_** sea demasiado para que el clan lo maneje. Iré a entrenar a otro lugar ... **_solo_** ".

...

**El hogar de Yamanaka**

"Wow Ino; deberías comer más. ¡La comida de tu mamá es genial!" dijo Pyrrha mientras salía para una tercera porción de desayuno. "Es bueno comer después de un entrenamiento pesado".

Ino estaba mirando la comida con la boca agua. "... No puedo ... ... tiene que ... .dietar ..." murmuró la rubia incoherentemente.

Yamanaka Ayano dijo: "Ino-chan, si no comes, vas a morir. Tú y Pyrrha-chan están creciendo como niñas y _además_ sois kunoichis. ¡ _Ahora comed!_ "

Después de palear todo lo que podía sostener, Ino admitió en secreto admitió que lo necesitaba. "Tendré que comer más ligero el resto de la semana". La rubia pensó en voz alta. Después de leer una revista de moda por un tiempo, Ino estaba un poco aburrido y decidió revisar a Pyrrha. ' _Tal vez pueda presentarla a la frente o algo así. Como no es mi turno de trabajar en la tienda de flores, tal vez podamos hablar de Sasuke-kun o ir de compras_ . Al llegar a la tienda de flores, vio que Pyrrha se movía sobre las macetas de flores para su madre Ayano. El Yamanaka Matriarch se veía un poco desconcertado. "Ummm ... ¿Qué está pasando mamá?" preguntó Ino mientras observaba a Pyyrha acelerarse.

Ayano dijo en tono distante: "Pyrrha-chan insistió en ayudar porque ella se está quedando con nosotros y ... Bueno, le dije que no tenía que hacerlo pero que teníamos que mover las nuevas flores al lado opuesto como la semana progresó ... .Pirrha simplemente salió corriendo y no se ha detenido desde entonces. Llévala a un lugar para relajarse, Ino-chan. He oído hablar de tener una ética de trabajo, ¡pero esto es ridículo! "

Ino finalmente atrapó a Pyrrha en la tercera vez que pasaba corriendo. "Pyrrha, ¡tenemos toda la semana para hacer eso! ¡Vamos a hacer algo!"

Pyrrha se quedó pensativa y dijo: "Bueno, creo que podría trabajar en mi lanzamiento de kunai. No está en el nivel que me gustaría".

Ino miró a su madre en busca de ayuda y Ayano dijo: "¡Pyrrha-chan, ve con Ino-chan y diviértete! Eres una adolescente después de todo. Ino-chan _sobresale_en sus tonterías ... _¡Vaya! Eso salió mal_ . De todos modos, ustedes dos salen y socializan un poco ".

Ino se sentó allí mirando a su madre con incredulidad y Pyrrha de alguna manera logró mantener la cara seria. "Voy a lavarme un poco para salir". dijo Pyrrha mientras se disculpaba ...

**Sede de ANBU**

Blake estaba en una cámara de interrogatorio atada a una silla. Ella estaba respondiendo voluntariamente a las preguntas de un muy desconcertado Morino Ibiki. ' _¿Está loca o está diciendo la verdad? _'pensó el interrogador principal. " _Esta información podría ser vital, pero ella puede estar loca_ ...". Le dijo a Blake: "Muy bien, niña. Dices que hay una invasión conjunta Suna / Oto que se avecina cuando se celebren las finales del examen de Chunin. Ya nos has hablado de un jutsu loco que puede revivir a los muertos llamado Edo Tensei que requiere un humano sacrificio ... pero lo superaste diciendo que eras dos personas antes de esta ... metamorfosis o lo que sea. ¿Por qué debería creerte? Lo que me estás diciendo suena como una locura ".

La niña de orejas de gato se había calmado en este punto. "Captura a Yakushi Kabuto y pregúntale. Es la mano derecha de Orochimaru. Ya te expliqué que puedes encontrar los restos de ese ataúd en el Bosque. No sé nada sobre el Edo Tensei que no sea lo que Orochimaru le dijo a Kin".

Un ANBU abrió la puerta de la cámara y Anko entró junto con el Tercer Hokage. "El Edo Tensei fue un kinjutsu creado por mi sensei Senju Tobirama; también conocido como el Segundo Hokage. He estado escuchando y la descripción de esta joven dama del jutsu es esencialmente correcta. Poner una orden de captura para el genin Yakushi Kabuto. Sus acciones En el examen de Chunin, los preliminares eran desconcertantes por decir lo menos ".

"¿Qué haremos con el prisionero, entonces Hokage-sama?" preguntó Ibiki.

Hiruzen se acercó y miró profundamente a los ojos ámbar de Blake. Él dijo: "Quiero que me digas el niño de la verdad absoluta". Blake asintió temeroso ante el poderoso anciano que tenía delante. "Dijiste que tenías los recuerdos de dos personas según mis informes. ¿Cómo se llamaban?"

"Eran Blake Belladonna y Tsuchi Kin señor". dijo la chica de cabello oscuro.

Hiruzen reflexionó por un momento y dijo: "Tsuchi Kin estuvo en los preliminares del examen de Chunin y luego desapareció. ¿De dónde vino Blake Belladonna?"

Blake dijo en voz baja: "Blake Belladonna murió en un lugar llamado Remanente".

El tercer Hokage asintió. "¿Conoces a una joven llamada Pyrrha Nikos?"

Los ojos de la niña faunus se pusieron enormes. "¡¿Cómo sabes sobre _Pyrrha ?! ¡_ Ella murió en la batalla! Yo-"

"¿Me puedes describir a Pyrrha?" preguntó Hiruzen cortándola.

Blake asintió. "Pyrrha es mi amiga. Es muy honorable. Pyrrha es una pelirroja alta que tiene ojos verdes. Ella tiene poder sobre el magnetismo".

Hiruzen dio un paso atrás. "Desaten a su Ibiki. Blake-san está diciendo la verdad. Por más difícil que sea creer que esta joven está bastante sana". Blake dejó escapar un suspiro que no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo. El anciano Hokage preguntó: "¿Te pareces _físicamente_ a Tsuchi Kin de alguna manera, niño?"

"Ummm ... no señor; no realmente. Sólo tengo su edad física. Principalmente parezco un Blake Belladonna de 14 años". dijo la niña de orejas de gato.

"Entonces usa ese nombre". dijo Hiruzen. "Cualquier conexión con el fallecido Oto kunoichi Tsuchi Kin podría ponerte en peligro con Orochimaru. Lo mejor es jugar a lo seguro". Se volvió hacia Anko. "Anko, si no te importa que limpies a esta joven y con un poco de ropa y armamento de kunoichi que **_no son de_** OO, se defiende. Considera a ella una genin kunoichi probatoria. Después de eso, consigue algo de comer y llévala a la Torre Hokage. A verme en tres horas ". Anko asintió y saludó. El Hokage se volvió hacia Blake. "Solo para tu información, el Especial Jonin Mitarashi Anko es una kunoichi Konoha leal que odia a Orochimaru más que nadie. Discutiremos las cosas en un ambiente más relajado mientras estemos en mi oficina".

"Sí señor, gracias Hokage-sama". dijo Blake.

Hiruzen asintió y dijo amablemente: "Créanlo o no, todo esto funcionará, niño".

**Compuesto de Hyūga, Oficina de Hiashi**

Hinata estaba sentada allí frente a su padre, sin verse perturbada en lo más mínimo. Hiashi estaba fuera de sí. "¿Cuándo **_creaste_** esta **_Flame Juken_** Hinata? ¿Has desarrollado una forma _completamente nueva_ sin siquiera decirme? ¿Por qué me ocultaste esto? **_¿Por qué?_** "

La heredera dijo fríamente: "Estoy cansada de que me utilicen como un felpudo. Usted y este clan se han negado a reconocerme y me han dejado de lado. Este asunto con Neji fue la última gota. Cualquiera que se cruce conmigo **_quemará_** . Los ancianos de en particular se sentirá mi ira. yo he tenido. Cada bit de falta de respeto hacia mí, será **_re __pagado en su totalidad_** ."

Los ojos byakugan de Hiashi se abrieron en shock. "Hinata, yo-"

Los ojos de Hinata se encendieron. "Ni siquiera viniste a verme mientras estaba en **_coma,_** Hiashi-sama. No pienses ni por un instante que no voy a poner eso en tu contra". Su voz era tan fría como la muerte. La heredera se puso de pie. "Voy a ir _fuera_ del compuesto en el que realmente tengo amigos y compañeros que se preocupan por mí y practicar mi _Llama Juken_ con ellos."

"Ahora Hinata-" comenzó Hiashi.

Hinata replicó: "Volveré más tarde. Será mejor que el clan me dé un _gran rodeo_ o aprenderán la misma lección que Hiroki hizo". Cuando Hinata barrió, Hiashi se quedó con el sabor de la amargura en su boca.

" _¿Qué he hecho ...?_ ", Susurró Hiashi en un tono perturbado.

Al cabo de una hora, Hinata dejó el complejo con su nuevo vestido de batalla y no miró hacia atrás ...

**Konoha, distrito residencial**

Ino guió a Pyrrha y dijo: "Haruno Sakura ha sido mi amiga que regresa. Ella también es una kunoichi. Si está en casa, tal vez los tres podamos salir". Llamando a la puerta principal de la casa de Haruno, Ino y Pyrrha esperaron expectantes hasta que Haruno Mebuki abriera la puerta. "Hola, señora Haruno; ¿está Sakura-chan en casa?"

Mebuki asintió. "Ella es Ino-chan. ¿Quién es tu amiga?"

Ino respondió: "Haruno Mebuki, este es mi nuevo amigo Pyrrha Nikos. Ella es nueva en Konoha y se queda con nosotros en mi casa". Dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, Ino dijo: "Pyrrha-chan, este es Haruno Mebuki. Ella es la mamá de Sakura y solía verme cuando era pequeña".

Pyrrha se inclinó respetuosamente y dijo formalmente: "Es un placer conocer a tu Haruno-san. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien".

Mebuki sonrió. ' _Tales buenas costumbres_ .' "¿Por qué no entran las dos damas? Voy a buscar a Sakura".

Pronto Sakura bajó y también fue presentada a Pyrrha. "Así que eres un nuevo genin que se está transfiriendo aquí a Konoha. Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, pregúntale a Pyrrha". dijo Sakura. "¿Qué quieren hacer esta tarde? Terminé mis tareas en la casa, así que estoy libre".

...

**Distrito comercial de Konoha**

"Así que esas orejas son reales". dijo Anko. "Interesante. Tener una audición más o menos omnidireccional podría darle una gran ventaja. Sin embargo, creo que el lazo en su cabello es una buena manera de mantener un perfil bajo". " _Me pregunto qué otras habilidades como gato tiene ella ... Ella se volvió loca en ese lugar de mariscos; Supongo que le gusta el atún_ .

Blake descubrió que la amante de las serpientes, Mitarashi Anko, era en realidad una especie de diversión, una vez que establecieron que ambos odiaban a Orochimaru con pasión. "Hmmm ... Me sorprende la clase de ropa que me gusta, está aquí". dijo mientras miraba la ropa en blanco y negro. "Incluso tienen mis colores. Todo en Oto es gris o con dibujos de serpientes".

"Bueno, tienes suerte de que tengamos una kusarigama en la armería. La katana fue fácil, pero las hoces de cadena no son tan comunes". dijo Anko. "El Hokage realmente está haciendo una excepción para que obtengas todo este equipo".

La niña faunus asintió. "Tengo que asegurarme de que su fe en mí esté justificada. Con toda la discriminación y el odio que he tratado en mi vida, esto me sorprende mucho".

Anko asintió. "Lo entiendo. He sido odiado por la asociación debido a Orochimaru. Él era mi sensei antes de traicionar a Konoha y marcarme con una marca de maldición".

"¿Puedes controlarlo?" preguntó Blake. "El Uchiha se volvió loco con él en el Bosque con el Equipo de Kin". Al ver la expresión de Anko, Blake dijo: "Me disculpo; fue una pregunta demasiado personal".

La amante de la serpiente se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. A decir verdad, nunca lo he activado. A diferencia del Uchiha, tengo la fuerza de voluntad para resistir su vil mancha. Haría casi cualquier cosa para deshacerme de él. El Uchiha, sin embargo ... Puedo decir que anhela Ese poder. No confío en él ".

"Por mi experiencia, eso es sabio". dijo Blake. "La única razón por la que se detuvo fue por su fanática de cabello rosado." ella dijo burlonamente " _Supongo que no debería ser tan duro, Kin odiaba a las fans". No debería tener tantos prejuicios_ . "Bueno, de todos modos, los kunoichi deberían tomar sus trabajos en serio".

...

Los dos kunoichi no se dieron cuenta de que el Tercer Hokage los estaba observando utilizando la técnica de Telescopia a través de su bola de cristal. Hiruzen sonrió suavemente. "Parece que mi corazonada sobre esta chica era correcta ... Creo que puedes hacerlo mejor de lo que crees, Blake Belladonna".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Cuando Hinata salió al campo de entrenamiento 53, ella estaba pensando en las cosas para sí misma. ' _Bueno, he logrado establecer un precedente con el clan para que se logre la meta. Hiashi-sama también está fuera de balance. Sin embargo, inadvertidamente asusté a Hanabi-chan. Necesito hacerle eso a ella rápidamente. Tal vez mañana pueda sacarla por un helado o algo así. No quiero que me tenga miedo por ninguna razón_ . Sus espíritus se levantaron pronto cuando encontró a Naruto entrenando duro con Jiraiya.

Para ser precisos, vio que Naruto saltaba como una piedra sobre el suelo antes de que él se detuviera frente a ella, rodando sobre su espalda. Él le dio una sonrisa dentuda. "¡Hola Hinata-chan! ¡Me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo!"

Hinata se rió de su ridícula pose. "¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto saltó hacia arriba sobre sus pies. "¡Nunca mejor Hinata-chan! Vamos. Ero-sennin pensó que deberías tener algo que decir sobre cómo entrenamos juntos. Creo que tiene algunas buenas ideas, pero sabes a Juken hacia adelante y hacia atrás, así que estoy seguro de que tendrás algunas entrada." Tomó la mano de Hinata y ella se sonrojó ligeramente mientras la conducía hacia Jiraiya.

Hinata notó que dos docenas de clones seguían trabajando en el ejercicio de corte de hojas y otro grupo estaba trabajando con ... ¿globos de agua? El último grupo fue el agua caminando. ¡ _Estoy rodeado de Naruto-kuns! _'ella pensó con un rubor en toda regla.

...

"Comenzaremos sin chakra en mis golpes de juken y te acostumbrarás a la velocidad involucrada". dijo Hinata. "Sé que Neji es más rápido que yo. No estoy seguro, pero creo que puede usar las palmas sesenta y cuatro".

Inicialmente, Naruto estaba deslumbrado por la velocidad de los golpes aparentemente inofensivos con los que Hinata lo estaba golpeando. Una vez que cerró un punto de chakra, Naruto se puso _muy_ serio al evitar esos 'toques inofensivos' que Hinata era capaz de ...

...

**Distrito de aguas termales de Konoha**

Después de mucho debate entre Ino y Sakura, fueron a la tienda de dulces en el distrito de Hot Springs. Pyyrha estaba tomando un helado mientras escuchaba a la rubia y la roseta discutir sobre 'Sasuke-kun'. ya quien le gusta mas. "¡Es un prodigio y siempre fue el mejor en todo!" dijo Ino.

"Sasuke-kun está siendo entrenado especialmente por Kakashi-sensei para los exámenes de Chunin". dijo Sakura. "Seguro que va a ganar".

"¿Quieres decir que tienes dos compañeros de equipo en los exámenes de Chunin y tu sensei solo está entrenando a uno de ellos?" preguntó Pyrrha. "Eso no me parece muy justo".

"Estoy seguro de que Kakashi-sensei conoce una causa perdida cuando la ve". dijo Ino. "Naruto se enfrenta a Hyūga Neji. Neji es probablemente el único que podría representar una amenaza para Sasuke-kun".

Sakura asintió "El otro que realmente es un monstruo es Gaara de Suna, pero Sasuke-kun lo eliminará en la primera ronda".

Pyrrha dijo: "¿Así que básicamente ustedes dos han descartado completamente la posibilidad de que Naruto pueda ganar?"

Ino negó con la cabeza. "Naruto es el último en morir. No tiene ninguna posibilidad en el infierno. Fue una casualidad que llegó tan lejos. Me imagino que Kiba estaba teniendo un día libre que haber perdido".

"Bueno, le daré crédito a Naruto por intentarlo, pero incluso si por algún milagro venció a Neji, entonces todavía perdería ante Sasuke-kun. Eso es un hecho". dijo Sakura con un poco de simpatía en su voz.

' _Tal vez voy a estar pendiente de este Naruto_ '. pensó Pyrrha. " _Se parece mucho a Jaune_ ".

**Torre Hokage**

Blake estaba completamente equipado con equipo cuando ella y Anko llegaron a la Torre Hokage. " _Este atuendo es bastante parecido al que llevaba Blake Belladonna en Remanente ... Es tan confuso descubrir quién soy. Cuando Kin y Blake se fusionaron, prevaleció la personalidad de Blake, pero tengo prejuicios y odios heredados de Kin ... Sin mencionar su temperamento. Quiero poner las cosas en orden, pero no sé por dónde empezar_ ... ". "Necesito agradecer a Hokage-sama por ayudarme tanto ..." Blake dijo distraídamente.

"Hokage-sama es un buen juez de carácter Blake". dijo Anko. "Me dio una oportunidad cuando nadie más lo haría. Le debo mucho".

Al acercarse a la secretaria de Hokage, Anko dijo: "Jonin Mitarashi Anko y Blake Belladonna informan a Hokage-sama según lo ordenado".

El secretario llamó al Hokage y pronto les pidió a las dos mujeres que entraran a su oficina. "Buenas tardes chicas." dijo Hiruzen. "¿Confío en que no haya problemas entre ustedes dos?"

Blake se inclinó, "Anko y yo nos llevamos bien, Hokage-sama; gracias por preguntar".

"Las cosas salieron bien Hokage-sama". dijo Anko en tono complacido.

"Bien bien." dijo Hiruzen. "Por favor, siéntense. Tenemos mucho que discutir sobre Oto".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Naruto estaba trabajando en una forma de "proteger" su cuerpo con su chakra para evitar que sus puntos de tenketsu se cerraran (dolorosamente). Descubrió que podía cubrir partes específicas de su cuerpo, pero tenía que concentrarse realmente en él y el chakra se dispersó después de un solo golpe de juken. Él y Hinata se detuvieron y se sentaron a cenar temprano. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Naruto-kun. Incluso desviar un golpe juken que es un logro". dijo Hinata.

Jiraiya le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su aprendiz y dijo: "Uno de nuestros objetivos es que lo hagas por instinto a fin de mes. Después de que comamos, lo llamaremos un día". Levantó la mano para evitar cualquier discusión. "Hinata, estos ejercicios también te benefician porque aumentarán tu velocidad, resistencia y reservas de chakra, pero admitámoslo; estás _cansado_ . En cuanto a ti, Naruto, estás empezando a cansarte mentalmente y necesitas dormir. Te conozco Puedes seguir adelante pero tu cuerpo necesita descansar ".

...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

Los guardias de la puerta se sorprendieron al ver a Jiraiya del Sannin caer de su heredera. "Toma un buen desayuno y pasa la mañana calentando. Alrededor del mediodía comenzaremos de nuevo. Te va muy bien, Hinata. Duerme bien esta noche".

Hinata hizo una reverencia. "Sí, Jiraiya-sama, te veré mañana al mediodía". Ella bostezó cansadamente y dijo: "Buenas noches, Jiraiya-sama". Jiraiya le deseó buenas noches y se desvaneció en un parpadeo corporal.

Al entrar en el complejo, Hinata miró a su alrededor y descubrió que los negocios eran como siempre con la familia Branch, pero la Casa Principal estaba en un alboroto debido a sus acciones de esta mañana. La heredera entró en la casa principal y se quitó las sandalias. Su mente estaba pasando por los posibles escenarios que podrían ocurrir, pero todos parecían estar en su mejor comportamiento. ' _Fue descuidado por mi parte el agotarme entrenando pero Naruto-kun necesita mi ayuda; Sin mencionar que realmente necesito entrenar. No tenía idea de la increíble resistencia que tiene Naruto-kun_ . Ella se sonrojó y sofocó una risita. " _Solo puedo imaginar en qué se traducirá esa resistencia en la cama_ ".

Hinata tomó un largo baño en el baño y comenzó a usar su nuevo champú para que su cabello creciera rápidamente. Después de limpiarse bien, se fue a la cama temprano y pronto estaba soñando con su Naruto-kun ...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Sinceramente, Pyrrha estaba un poco molesta con Ino y Sakura por hablar tan mal de su compañero de equipo / compañero de clase, Naruto. La pelirroja no quería hacer olas, así que mantuvo sus opiniones para sí misma. " _No sé nada de este Uzumaki Naruto, pero parece que él trabaja muy duro y no le da ningún crédito. No dije nada, pero él llegó más lejos en los exámenes que Ino o Sakura, así que no tienen derecho a juzgarlo. Parece que sostienen a este Uchiha Sasuke en un pedestal. Supongo que es el príncipe del pueblo o algo así_ .

"¿Un ryo para tus pensamientos, Pyrrha-chan?" preguntó Inoichi. "Parece que estás haciendo un pensamiento bastante profundo allí".

La pelirroja parpadeó. "Lo siento Inoichi; solo me estaba preguntando sobre los exámenes de Chunin y quién podría ganar. Sakura me dijo que Uchiha Sasuke ganaría las manos y que su otro compañero Uzumaki Naruto no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Parece un poco injusto Yo. No conozco a ninguno de ellos, así que no estoy en posición de juzgar, pero aún así ... ".

Inoichi sonrió. "El Uchiha siempre ha sido mimado y tratado como un rey. Uzumaki Naruto es injustamente el paria de la Aldea. Naruto es el más débil aquí y espero que tenga éxito. El niño merece un descanso".

Pyrrha sonrió suavemente y asintió. "Tendré que encontrarme con Uzumaki-san entonces".

"Estoy seguro de que apreciaría tener otro amigo, Pyrrha-chan". dijo Inoichi en aprobación. "Parece que la cena está lista. Vamos a bajar".

**La oficina de Hokage**

"Cuando el ANBU se enfrentó a Yakushi Kabuto, se les escapó mostrando al menos un nivel de habilidad de jonin. Estamos buscando a su sensei y compañeros de equipo, pero como era de esperar, parecen haber desaparecido". dijo el tercer Hokage. "A pesar del hecho de que parecen haber escapado a nuestro alcance, hemos anulado sus actividades de espionaje. Los planes de Orochimaru podrían tener un hipo o dos ahora que tenemos una idea de sus planes".

Blake asintió. "Espero que Orochimaru muera en esta acción. Es un monstruo vil".

Hiruzen sonrió y encendió su pipa. "Discutamos tus arreglos de vida, Blake. Como eres un gen probador, deberás estar bajo la supervisión de un clan ninja o ninja. Tu amiga Pyrrha reside en el Clan Yamanaka. Anko, ¿qué piensas de ser compañeros de habitación con jóvenes? ¿Blake aquí? Ustedes dos hacen un buen equipo ".

"Yo ... nunca había pensado en algo así, Hokage-sama". Confesó Anko. "Nadie quiso vivir conmigo".

"Ambos tienen antecedentes similares, creo". dijo Sarutobi congenialmente. "Ambos están familiarizados con el dolor del prejuicio y el ser juzgados por _lo_ que son en lugar de _quiénes_ son".

Blake sonrió suavemente. "Estoy dispuesto a probarlo si Anko-san lo está. Parece que nos llevamos bien".

Hiruzen miró a Anko y dijo: "Está bien; estoy de juego. Aunque tendremos que limpiar el lugar".

"Pondré un estipendio temporalmente para que Blake cubra sus gastos". dijo el anciano Hokage. "Una vez que estés involucrado en las misiones, ganarás su paga Blake. Anko, asegúrate de ayudar a Blake con su entrenamiento. Desafortunadamente, un conflicto mayor se presentará más temprano que tarde".

...

**Compuesto de Hyuga**

Hinata se despertó tarde esa noche con el sonido de un silencio llamando a su puerta. Activando su Byakugan con cansancio, Hinata vio que era su hermana pequeña Hanabi. Hinata se levantó y abrió la puerta. "¿Estás bien, nee-chan?" preguntó Hanabi en tono preocupado. "No podía dormir. He estado preocupado por ti".

Hinata sonrió y abrazó a Hanabi con gusto. "Estoy bien, Hanabi-chan. ¿Te gustaría dormir con tu nee-chan esta noche?"

Hanabi sonrió y abrazó a Hinata. "Déjame conseguir mi panda Genma". Pronto, la hermana menor se acurrucó entre su panda de peluche y Hinata. Hablaron en voz baja por un rato antes de que Hanabi se durmiera tranquilamente.

" _Me alegra que Hanabi-chan esté bien_ ". pensó Hinata. " _Me preocupaba que los Ancianos trataran de que ella me evitara, pero ese no parece ser el caso". Todavía; Los estaré vigilando cuidadosamente_ .

...

En las cámaras del Consejo de Hyūga se estaba celebrando una tensa reunión sobre su heredera. El élder Hiraku no estaba muy contento con la quemadura en forma de mano en su pecho que le estaba causando dolor e incluso más infeliz por el hecho de que su nieto Hiroki estuviera en el hospital. Lo que fue aún más sorprendente fue que el élder Majo parecía estar _apoyando_ las acciones de Hinata. Majo dijo: "Obviamente, nuestra heredera se ha estado guardando por bondad y finalmente la presa se rompió. No tengo la menor duda de que podría haber derrotado a Neji en los exámenes de Chunin si ella no se hubiera detenido. Ella te sacó **_de un golpe_** Hiraku Apuesto a que ella podría haber **_matado_**Tú con ese golpe si ella realmente usó ese chakra de fuego en toda su extensión. Ella solo estaba haciendo un ejemplo de ti y tu nieto. No tenía idea de que ella tuviera tanto potencial ".

"Ustedes _de todas las personas_ que apoyan a Hinata-sama; élder Majo. Me cuesta creerlo". dijo el élder Minako. "Siempre has sido uno de sus detractores principales".

"Me veo obligado a aceptar". dijo Hiashi. "¿Por qué el cambio de corazón Elder Majo?"

"Se me ocurrió que nuestra heredera finalmente está mostrando la fuerza que queríamos ver de ella todo el tiempo". dijo el élder Majo ' _Eso y ella asesinará a mi familia ante mis ojos y me dejará ciega si no obedezco. No me __**atreveré**__ a cruzarla. _"" Además de Hiraku, usted y su nieto se esforzaron por menospreciarla durante meses antes de que la excluyeran de la Casa Principal del Dojo ".

El élder Minako dijo: "Debemos compensar a nuestra heredera. La Familia Principal la ha excluido durante años y ha desarrollado una forma de juken completamente nueva y letal sin que ninguno de nosotros seamos más sabios. Es cada pulgada el prodigio que uno esperaría de su línea de sangre ".

El padre de Hiashi dijo: "Me avergüenza saber que la tratamos tan mal. Tenemos que compensarlo con mi nieta".

"No será tan fácil". dijo Hiashi. "Hinata indicó que tenía una serie de quejas por las que tenía la intención de pagarle al Concejo de Ancianos. No creas que unas cuantas palabras de amor van a calmar su ira. Ella está buscando _sangre_ ".

"¿Qué hay de este entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama?" preguntó el élder Minako. "Esto era desconocido para cualquiera de nosotros".

"Sin duda, ha estado ocurriendo desde que Jiraiya-sama regresó hace un par de semanas". dijo el élder Majo. "Deberíamos alentarlo. Si intentamos frenar su entrenamiento, solo se volverá más hostil hacia nosotros".

"Parece que hemos hecho un verdadero lío de cosas". dijo el abuelo de Hinata. "Su control sobre el fuego es nada menos que fenomenal".

El Consejo hablaría largamente en la noche acerca de hacer reparaciones con Hinata ...

...

**El apartamento de anko**

"Bueno, supongo que este es un buen hogar, Blake". dijo Anko mientras le abría la puerta al apartamento. "Recuérdame que te consiga tu propia llave mañana".

Blake se asomó y vio que el apartamento de Anko estaba limpio y ordenado, pero las paredes estaban decoradas con todo tipo de armas conocidas por el hombre. "Seguro que tienes muchas armas reunidas aquí". dijo la niña de orejas de gato.

"Bueno, nunca se sabe cuándo tendrás que matar a alguien". Anko estuvo de acuerdo. "Tu habitación tendrá que vaciarse ya que la uso para almacenaje. Si no te importa, comenzaremos por la mañana. Solo usa el sofá esta noche. Vamos a ver qué tengo para comer. . "

Los ojos de Blake se enfocaron en un pequeño estante de libros. "Oh, ¿es esta tu biblioteca Anko?"

Anko asintió. "Bastante. ¿Te gusta leer a Blake?"

"Es una especie de mi hobby". Admitió la niña faunus.

"Bueno, siéntase libre de leer; tal vez podamos ir a la librería mañana". dijo Anko mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos ámbar de Blake se centraron en un par de libros en particular con tapas naranjas. "Icha-Icha Paradise ... ¿Qué es esto?"

_Oh querido... Parece que Jiraiya acaba de tener un nuevo fan..._

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Más de una persona sugirió que simplemente me refiera a Hinata / Cinder como Hyūga Hinata y retenga el nombre completo de Blake Belladonna. Después de pensarlo por un tiempo, estoy de acuerdo en que simplifica las cosas, así que gracias a todos los comentarios que se brindaron al respecto. Todavía no he decidido si debo o no escribir el apellido de Pyrrha y Blake primero en el estilo japonés o dejarlos en el oeste. Casi conseguimos que las chicas se acomodaran un poco más en sus lugares este capítulo. Pyrrha es la hija que Inoichi siempre quiso y Blake va a ser compañero de cuarto con Anko. Mientras tanto, Hinata tiene las manos llenas entrenando con Naruto y cambiando el equilibrio de poder con el Clan Hyūga. Los personajes del próximo capítulo comenzarán a conocerse y Jiraiya se encontrará con su nuevo fan. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 21/05/16**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Este capítulo tomó mucho afinamiento. Una vez más las cosas tienen más carácter que trama orientada esta vez. Nos centraremos principalmente en las chicas de este capítulo, aunque también veremos algo del progreso de Naruto. Aquí está el capítulo 4. ¡Disfruta!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_El apartamento de anko_**

_" __Bueno, supongo que este es un buen hogar, Blake". dijo Anko mientras le abría la puerta al apartamento. "Recuérdame que te consiga tu propia llave mañana"._

_Blake se asomó y vio que el apartamento de Anko estaba limpio y ordenado, pero las paredes estaban decoradas con todo tipo de armas conocidas por el hombre. "Seguro que tienes muchas armas reunidas aquí". dijo la niña de orejas de gato._

_" __Bueno, nunca se sabe cuándo tendrás que matar a alguien". Anko estuvo de acuerdo. "Tu habitación tendrá que vaciarse ya que la uso para almacenaje. Si no te importa, comenzaremos por la mañana. Solo usa el sofá esta noche. Vamos a ver qué tengo para comer. . "_

_Los ojos de Blake se enfocaron en un pequeño estante de libros. "Oh, ¿es esta tu biblioteca Anko?"_

_Anko asintió. "Bastante. ¿Te gusta leer a Blake?"_

_" __Es una especie de mi hobby". Admitió la niña faunus._

_" __Bueno, siéntase libre de leer; tal vez podamos ir a la librería mañana". dijo Anko mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina._

_Fue entonces cuando los ojos ámbar de Blake se centraron en un par de libros en particular con tapas naranjas. "Icha-Icha Paradise ... ¿Qué es esto?"_

_Oh querido ... .Se parece Jiraiya acaba de recibir un nuevo ventilador ... ._

Capítulo 4

**Konoha, el apartamento de Naruto**

Era temprano en la mañana y, en circunstancias normales, Uzumaki Naruto se habría quejado y se habría quejado al cielo alto por tener que levantarse antes de que saliera el sol. Sin embargo, tener un sensei dedicado en Jiraiya que realmente _prestó atención_ y se _preocupó_ por su progreso; Naruto estaba ardiendo con el deseo de tener éxito. Salió de su apartamento después de un gran desayuno. Los lowlifes en el área dieron a Naruto un amplio rodeo mientras caminaba. Era como si su _Voluntad de Fuego_ fuera algo palpable y todos los que vivían en el distrito de la Luz Roja pudieran sentir el calor. Despegando de un trote, Naruto pasó la siguiente hora corriendo alrededor de Konoha antes de ir al campo de entrenamiento 53 para reunirse con Jiraiya ...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

"Llegaste justo a tiempo, Naruto". dijo Jiraiya. "¿Cuántas vueltas alrededor de Konoha hiciste esta mañana?"

Naruto levantó una mano con los dedos extendidos. "Cinco vueltas Jiraiya-sensei. Eso es una más que ayer".

Jiraiya asintió con aprobación. "Bien, quédate cinco vueltas los próximos cuatro días y luego da seis vueltas. Hoy nuestro enfoque será el taijutsu". Jiraiya convocó un gran sapo naranja y azul. Naruto estaba familiarizado con este sapo porque era el guardián del Toad Scroll que Naruto había firmado.

"Hola Gama!" dijo Naruto alegremente. "Supongo que me vas a ayudar a entrenar taijutsu esta mañana. Déjame invitar a otro sapo para que te ayude". Naruto se enfocó con fuerza en su chakra y rugió, "¡ **_Invocando jutsu!_** "

Un pequeño sapo naranja apareció y dijo " _¡Yo!_ ¿Fui convocado ?!" el pequeño sudor de sapo cayó en la escena del vestido naranja que Naruto bailaba felizmente alegando que había convocado _un sapo real en lugar de un renacuajo_ esta vez. El sapo se volvió hacia la Gama, que era mucho más grande, y dijo: "¿Este tipo se cayó de cabeza muchas veces?"

El siempre taciturno Gama simplemente se encogió de hombros y gruñó en respuesta. Naruto dejó de bailar y corrió hacia el pequeño sapo. "¡Esto es genial! ¡Eres el primer sapo real que he convocado! Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, -ttebayo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

El pequeño sapo sonrió y dijo: "¡Yo! Soy Gamakichi, hijo de Toad Boss Gumbunta. Nunca antes me habían convocado".

" _¡Impresionante!_ " Gritaron los dos jóvenes. Jiraiya y Gama sonrieron ante el entusiasmo del niño ...

**El compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata estaba en su habitación repasando su lista de cosas que hacer:

_Cita con Naruto-kun_

_Mantener a Hanabi-chan a salvo de los Ancianos_

_Libera a la familia de la rama del sello del pájaro enjaulado_

_Cita con Naruto-kun_

_Derrocarse al Consejo de Ancianos Hyūga_

_Entrena con Naruto-kun para que aplaste a Neji y lo pegue._

_Cita con Naruto-kun_

_Reúnete con Pyrrha Nikos y trata de formar una alianza._

_Da una sacudida eléctrica a Hiashi con mi ropa nueva ... porque puedo_

_... __Y fecha de Naruto-kun_

"Eso es un buen comienzo para la lista". pensó Hinata en voz alta.

Era media mañana y se escuchó un chillido de terror en el Compuesto Hyūga. Hinata se estaba preparando para salir con su nuevo vestido de batalla. Hanabi estaba haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos de taijutsu en el dojo. Neji estaba pensando en su destino en su dormitorio ... y Hiashi acaba de descubrir el proyecto de ley para el nuevo y atrevido vestuario de Hinata y estaba sufriendo un colapso. Hinata escuchó lo que sonaba como una manada en estampida de elefantes salvajes que se acercaban a su puerta cuando Hiashi irrumpió sosteniendo el recibo incriminatorio de las compras de Hinata. El patriarca Hyūga estaba a punto de gritar algo cuando vio el nuevo vestido de batalla rojo y dorado de Hinata que mostraba todas sus curvas femeninas muy bien. Hinata levantó una ceja ante la mirada salvaje de Hiashi y dijo fríamente: "Hiashi-sama, se supone que debes **_tocar_** antes de entrar a una dama".

Hiashi estaba dividido entre tener un ataque al corazón por la nueva vestimenta de Hinata y tener un aneurisma sobre la _factura_ de la nueva vestimenta de Hinata. Con una voz ronca y ahogada, dijo, "Hyūga Hinata, ¡¿ **_dónde_** está tu ropa ?!"

Hinata sonrió, "Los estoy _usando_ Hiashi-sama. Esto permite mucha más libertad de movimiento en el combate. Si me disculpan ahora, necesito una canasta de picnic para el almuerzo antes de salir a entrenar".

Los ojos de Hiashi se apagaron cuando bloqueó la puerta y dijo: " _¡No __**irás**__ a __**ningún lado**__ vestido así!_ "

Habiendo escuchado la conmoción, la mucama de la Casa de la Rama Principal Hyūga Natsu miró por detrás de los ojos salvajes de Hiashi y dijo: " _¡Oh!_ Esa ropa es bastante atrevida, Hinata-sama".

La cabeza del clan cargó contra el armario de Hinata y agarró la prenda más grande y pesada que pudo encontrar: una parka. "¡ **_Esto_**_ te cubrirá!_ ", Dijo salvajemente mientras se abalanzaba hacia su hija mayor y la envolvió con la parka forrada de piel. Veinte minutos de patadas y gritos más tarde, Hiashi tenía una sonrisa sombría de victoria que adornaba su rostro golpeado. Tenía un ojo morado y un labio partido con moretones y rasguños en todo el cuerpo. Había sido una batalla viciosa, pero Hiashi se mantuvo triunfante sobre su enemigo. En el suelo, su hija estaba abrigada y lucía tan sexy como un pingüino emperador con un abrigo. "Que sea una lección para ti, Hinata". Dijo en un tono superior.

El pingüino / kunoichi rodó por el suelo para mirarlo y gruñó, " **_HIASHI-SAMA_** ...". Fue entonces cuando el patriarca Hyūga se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a su Maid Hyūga Natsu y que su hija Hinata no estaba en ninguna parte ...

**_Afuera_** ...

Hinata estaba saliendo de las puertas delanteras del Compuesto Hyūga con una cesta de picnic en la mano riéndose entre dientes cuando escuchó a Natsu dispararse como una bomba atómica dentro de la Casa de la Rama Principal. ' _Ah, la técnica de reemplazo es una cosa maravillosa. En una nota totalmente inconexa, no tenía ni idea de que Natsu incluso sabía lo que era. Está gritando obscenidades suficientes para hacer sonrojar a un marinero_ ... '

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Blake Belladonna estaba practicando un poco con Anko para mejorar sus habilidades. Anko ya sabía que Blake era excelente en la evasión, pero había muchos problemas en el estilo de Blake gracias a la fusión bastante violenta entre las almas de Kin y Blake. Aunque Blake era la predominante, todavía tenía algunas de las idiosincrasias de Kin, como el uso de agujas de senbon como sus armas principales en lugar de kunai. No era un gran problema, pero como estaban las cosas, la fluidez del nuevo Blake no estaba a la altura y eso podría ser _fatal._en combate. Anko fue por un barrido de un pie que Blake evitó acrobáticamente con un movimiento hacia atrás y tomó represalias tomando un corte de largo alcance en Anko con su kusarigama. Snist Mistress evitó el disparo hábilmente con un pato y estaba a punto de cargar cuando los dos kunoichis vieron que algo salía del sol. Ambos saltaron instintivamente hacia atrás mientras caía en picado a la tierra ...

" **_¡YEEEAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!_** ", Gritó el objeto mientras cratereaba el suelo lanzando tierra al aire.

Blake dijo "...". mientras miraba el cráter humeante.

"..." Acordó Anko mientras el polvo se asentaba.

" **_Ouch_** ", dijo un joven de cabello rubio mientras salía del cráter en el suelo. Estaba sucio. "¿Alguien recibió el nombre de ese sapo de batalla que me golpeó?" preguntó con sueño mientras su doble visión se asentaba en Anko y Blake. "Dos lindas kunoichis con lazos en el pelo y dos damas serpientes locas. Vaya, este es _realmente un_ hombre _cósmico_ ". El rubio cubierto de tierra cayó sobre su rostro y dijo: "Creo que me tomaré un breve descanso ...". Luego comenzó a roncar fuertemente.

Blake miró a Anko y le preguntó: " _¿Por qué_ no está muerto? Dejó un **_cráter_** en el suelo _con su cara_ ".

"Bueno ... .Uzumaki Naruto es nuestro ninja más impredecible número uno ..." dijo Anko encogiéndose de hombros. "Supongo que deberíamos revisarlo". ella añadió. Anko le dio la vuelta y vio que Naruto parecía haber perdido una guerra. Tenía varias marcas en él que se parecían notablemente a las huellas de un sapo ... solo enorme.

Blake quitó la tierra de la cara de Naruto y vio sus marcas de bigotes. Sus ojos ámbar se ensancharon y olfateó delicadamente. ' _¿Es él un faunus ?! ¡Huele como un zorro! _La niña de orejas de gato vio caer una gran sombra sobre ella y levantó la vista.

"Los veo, dos hermosas damas encontraron a mi aprendiz rebelde". dijo un hombre grande con el pelo blanco.

Anko levantó la vista del aparente cadáver de Naruto. "Jiraiya-sama; no sabía que estabas en el pueblo".

"Bien, bien. Si no es Anko-chan". dijo Jiraiya. "Parece que Naruto se estrelló en tu sesión de entrenamiento. Lo siento por eso".

Blake parpadeó. "¡Jiraiya-sama como en el increíble, increíble autor ?!"

"Ese sería yo, querido. ¿Eres fanático de mi trabajo?" preguntó el super pervertido.

Blake se levantó de un salto y se paró frente a Jiraiya antes de que ella dijera con entusiasmo: "¡Anoche leí _Icha-Icha Paradise_ por primera vez! ¡Estoy completamente enganchada! ¡ _Debo_ obtener tu autógrafo!"

Jiraiya se rió entre dientes a la chica seria. "Bueno, cualquier cosa para mis fans!" Sacó una copia de _Icha-Icha Violence_ y dijo: "¡Este es el segundo libro de mi serie más vendida! ¿A quién le firmaré esto a mi querido?"

"Soy Blake Belladonna, Jiraiya-sama". dijo la muchacha faunus con apenas contenida emoción.

El súper pervertido firmó con broche de oro, "A la belleza de ojos ámbar, Blake. Firmó al gran Jiraiya-sama". Entregándole el libro a Blake, lo sostuvo como si estuviera hecho de oro.

Una voz débil dijo: "... Ero-sennin, deja en paz a esa pobre chica ...".

Blake miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que inadvertidamente estaba de pie sobre Naruto abatido. ' _¡Estaba tan emocionado de conocer a Jiraiya-sama que no miré donde estaba parado! _"¡Lo siento terriblemente! ¡No estaba mirando donde estaba cuando me puse de pie!" dijo en tono de disculpa mientras saltaba del pecho de Naruto.

"No te preocupes por mi aprendiz". dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa. "Debería sentirse honrado de ser acompañado por una hermosa joven como tú, Blake". El sapo Sanin se volvió hacia Naruto. "Has descansado lo suficiente, Naruto. Volvamos al trabajo".

Naruto tosió un poco de suciedad cuando se sentó y dijo: "Cierto, necesito más entrenamiento si voy a ganar en las finales del examen de Chunin". Rodó sobre sus cuatro patas, se levantó y una pequeña nube de polvo salió de él.

Blake preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos ámbar, "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Quiero decir, ¡acabas de caer del cielo!" ' _No puedo preguntarle si es un faunus frente a otros. Puede que esté manteniendo un perfil bajo como yo_ .

"¿Eh? Estoy bien." dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba con un estallido antinatural que hizo que Blake y Anko se estremecieran. "¿Ves? ¡No hay problema!" Añadió la rubia con una sonrisa dentuda.

"Lo siento otra vez, estaba de pie sobre ti". dijo la niña de orejas de gato en vergüenza. "Ummm…. Soy Blake; Blake Belladonna". Ella dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

Naruto limpió la tierra de sus manos y le estrechó la mano. "¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, -ttebayo! Es un placer conocerte Blake". Mirando el cráter, dijo: "Perdón, interrumpí tu mástil".

**_Cerca de_** ...

Cuando Hinata lo vio desde el Campo de Entrenamiento 53 cuando vio a Naruto dándole la mano a la niña de orejas de gato. Sus ojos byakugan se entrecerraron y se preguntó " _¿Quién es esta chica? _'Acercándose, Hinata pudo distinguir las orejas de gato faunus en Blake con su Byakugan y notó el estilo demasiado familiar de su ropa en blanco y negro. Hinata se quedó sin aliento. ' _Blake Belladonna ?! ¡No puede ser! _'Hinata se enfocó intensamente en Blake mientras caminaba hacia la ubicación de Naruto. ' _Ojos de ámbar ... No hay duda al respecto. Esta chica incluso lleva los mismos tipos de armas que Blake. Tendré que ser cauteloso con ella_ .

Hinata se acercó al grupo y saludó con la mano mientras gritaba: "Naruto-kun; ahí estás. Pensé que ibas a estar en el Campo de entrenamiento 53".

Naruto sonrió y le devolvió el saludo mientras Hinata se acercaba. "¡Hola, Hinata-chan! Me atropellaron cuando Gama me dio una patada".

"¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?" preguntó Hinata en un tono amable mientras se acercaba.

Naruto dijo: "Este es Blake Belladonna. Nos acabamos de conocer". Luego le hizo un gesto a Anko. "... Y esta es la Crazy Snake Lady del Bosque de la Muerte".

Blake cubrió su sonrisa con su mano mientras Anko echaba humo. "Mi nombre es _Mitarashi Anko,_ eres el mocoso que viste de naranja, ¡no Crazy Snake Lady!"

Jiraiya levantó una ceja con diversión y Hinata dijo: "Te recuerdo, Mitarashi-san. Atacaste a Naruto-kun y lamiste la sangre de su mejilla durante los exámenes". La heredera habló con Blake mientras le tendía la mano para estrecharle la cabeza. "Me complace conocerte, Blake-san. Soy Hyūga Hinata. Debes ser nueva aquí en Konoha".

La mente de Blake estaba tambaleándose. ' _Esta chica ... su estilo de vestir y la forma en que se porta_ ...' "Es un placer conocerte, Hinata-san; por favor llámame Blake. Acabo de llegar aquí en Konoha y soy un genin de probatoria bajo Anko".

La tensión subyacente en el aire era espesa y Jiraiya y Anko lo captaron fácilmente cuando los dos jóvenes kunoichis se clasificaron mutuamente. Todavía estaban dándose la mano.

' _Ella es definitivamente Cinder Fall. No hay duda de que esa aura_ . pensó Blake. "No puedo evitar sentir que _nos hemos encontrado en algún lugar antes de_Hinata". dijo Blake mientras soltaba un poco de intención asesina.

Los ojos de Hinata se entrecerraron ligeramente pero no perdió la compostura. "Quizás nos encontramos _en otra vida,_ Blake. Nunca se sabe de estas cosas". _No debería sorprenderme que ella me reconozca, supongo. Ella siempre tuvo buenos instintos. No deja ninguna duda en mi mente de que ella es la misma Blake Belladonna aunque, o al menos parte de ella lo es. Tengo que evitar el conflicto con ella si ella es una konoichi Konoha a pesar de todo_ . "Tendremos que llegar a conocernos mejor más tarde".

"Sí, me gustaría mucho". respondió la niña de orejas de gato. ' _¿Se fusiona con alguien más como yo? Ella es obviamente una Hyūga, así que __**tiene**__ que serlo_. "Tal vez podríamos entrenar juntos". ' _Necesito encontrar a Pyrrha y rápido_ '.

"¡Todos deberíamos entrenar juntos!" dijo Naruto. Se había perdido por completo la fricción entre las dos chicas.

Anko decidió difundir la situación. "Tal vez podamos entrenar a otro Uzumaki. Temo que Blake-chan y yo tengamos una agenda ocupada que cumplir".

...

Después de que Naruto y los demás se despidieron de Blake y Anko, se dirigieron de nuevo al Campo de Entrenamiento 53. "Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste en el Campo de Entrenamiento 52 Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata.

"Estaba practicando mi taijutsu con Gama mientras Gamakichi observaba y el pequeño demonio me distraía". explicó Naruto. "Gama me clavó con una patada de caída y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba volando por el aire y aterrizó en el Campo de Entrenamiento 52".

"Parece que Gamakichi necesita ser _castigado_ ". dijo Hinata amenazadoramente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Eh, Gamakichi está bien. Me estaba bromeando. Me gusta el tipo pequeño".

" _Suenan como dos guisantes en una vaina_ ". pensó Hinata. "Bueno, si tú lo dices Naruto-kun."

...

**El apartamento de Anko y Blake.**

Después de abandonar el campo de entrenamiento y regresar a su apartamento compartido, Anko decidió preguntarle qué tenía en mente mientras comían un almuerzo ligero juntos.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí en el campo de entrenamiento, Blake?" preguntó Anko con una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha.

Blake dijo lentamente: "Esa chica Hyūga Hinata ... ella es del mundo original de Blake y Pyrrha; al menos en parte. Ella es una enemiga mortal llamada Cinder Fall. Blake Belladonna murió intentando perseguirla. Cinder asesinó a Pyrrha Nikos. Necesito ir a ver a Pyrrha y advertirle. Su vida podría estar en peligro ".

Anko no lo mostró exteriormente, pero ella estaba muy alarmada por dentro. "Hyūga Hinata es la heredera de un clan de muy alto rango aquí en Konoha. Esto podría ser una muy mala noticia. Necesitamos informar al Hokage".

"¿Qué hay de Pyrrha?" Ella _necesita_ saber ", dijo Blake.

"Estoy rompiendo los protocolos ya que estás bajo libertad condicional, pero primero vamos a Yamanaka Flower Shop". dijo Anko.

Blake asintió y dijo: "Gracias Anko. Lo digo en serio".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya almorzaron que Hinata trajo con ella. Naruto se sorprendió de que Hinata pudiera cocinar tan bien y la elogió mucho, lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara. Naruto pronto volvió al trabajo calentándose para su sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde. Después de debatir durante varios minutos; Hinata decidió hablar con Jiraiya sobre su situación. ' _No hay ayuda, supongo_ .' "Necesito ver el Hokage Jiraiya-sama". dijo la heredera Hyūga sombríamente.

Jiraiya dijo: "Entonces, tu encuentro con esa chica con la que Blake te hizo decidir qué fue lo que sucedió durante tu coma, ¿verdad?"

Hinata miró de reojo a Jiraiya. "Eres muy perceptivo".

" _Soy_ un maestro de espías Hinata-chan". dijo el sapo sanin. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a Hokage-sama para empezar?"

Ella miró hacia abajo tristemente. "No quería perder mis posibilidades con Naruto-kun fue la razón principal ..."

Jiraiya asintió e hizo un clon de sombra para vigilar el entrenamiento de Naruto. "Puedes encontrar que las cosas no son tan malas como crees, Hinata. Ten un poco de fe. Vamos a ver a mi viejo sensei".

...

**Florería Yamanaka**

Pyrrha dejó la última maceta de flores que necesitaba mover y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Sonriendo, miró a Ino, completamente borrada. "Ese fue un buen ejercicio. Ahora que todo está terminado, podemos dedicar nuestra energía a otras cosas en lugar de estirarlo toda la semana".

Sakura estaba sentada junto al mostrador viendo a Ino y Pyrrha trabajar mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. "Wow, Pyrrha, eres un dinamo humano. Te ves bastante patético en comparación con Ino".

"¡Dice la niña que no ha hecho nada más que sentarse y mirar mientras sudamos sangre por mi madre!" se quejó Ino.

"Sakura se ofreció a ayudar." comentó Pyrrha.

Ino tiene un brillo en sus ojos. "¡Y así es como salió la frente!" exclamó la rubia. "Ella siempre se ofrece a ayudar cuando mi mamá está cerca porque sabe que ella siempre insistirá en que Sakura no se ensucie en ayudar. ¡Si fuera por mí, estaría trabajando duro!"

"Caramba, yo también te amo Ino-pig!" gruñó Sakura. "Nunca te pido que hagas MIS tareas cuando estás en mi casa".

"¡Eso es porque eres TOC y siempre tienes que hacer todo tú mismo!" dijo la rubia.

El rosetón replicó: "No, es porque eres un _vago total_ ".

El sudor de Pyrrha cayó cuando los dos mejores amigos / peores rivales discutían de un lado a otro hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta que indicaba que alguien entraba en la tienda. Ino inmediatamente tuvo un cambio drástico de personalidad y apareció mágicamente detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa amistosa. "¡Bienvenido a la tienda de flores Yamanaka! Soy Yamanaka Ino; ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo hoy?" preguntó la rubia kunoichi.

Mitarashi Anko entró y dijo: "Te recuerdo de la niña del Bosque de la Muerte". Añadió con una sonrisa malvada: "¿Te has vuelto más valiente desde entonces?"

Ino visiblemente se encogió ante la Ama de las Serpientes. "Jonin M-Mitarashi Anko ... Ummm ... C-¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Sí, en realidad puedes". Respondió Anko con un asentimiento. "Estoy buscando a tu invitada Pyrrha Nikos".

Pyrrha se adelantó. "Soy Pyrrha Nikos. ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Anko asintió a la pelirroja. "¿Eres amiga de una chica llamada Blake Belladonna?"

Los ojos verdes de Pyrrha se pusieron enormes. "¿Blake? ¡¿Ella está aquí ?! Ella es mi amiga y compañera de clase. ¿Cómo la conoces?"

Blake asomó la cabeza en la tienda al escuchar la voz excitada de Pyrrha. "¿De verdad eres tú, Pyrrha?" preguntó la niña faunus esperanzada.

Pyrrha se volvió y vio los ojos ámbar de Blake llenos de esperanza. "Blake ..."

Las dos chicas se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos. "Ruby me dijo que estabas muerta ... pensé que nunca te volvería a ver". dijo Blake en voz baja.

Cuando los dos se separaron y Pyrrha preguntó en voz baja: "¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí ...? ¿También moriste?"

"Iba a cazar donde tú y Cinder Fall desaparecieron y me mató la energía que me trajo aquí". dijo la niña faunus. "La encontré y tuve que avisarte."

"¿Caída de Cinder está _aquí?_ ", Susurró Pyrrha con miedo.

Blake asintió tan serio como la muerte. "Ella es otra persona ahora, igual que yo, y sospecho que lo eres. Incluso se ve diferente a quién era, pero es _ella_ . Yo-"

"Pyrrha-chan, ¿quién es tu amigo?" Le preguntó a Ino de la nada que sobresaltaba a Pyrrha y Blake de su discusión. Pyrrha vio que Ino miraba con curiosidad y Sakura también los miraba atentamente.

"Ah, Blake es un amigo mío que recuerdo de antes". dijo Pyrrha avergonzada. "Blake, estos son mis amigos Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura. Ino, Sakura; este es mi buen amigo Blake Belladonna que supe antes de venir a Konoha".

Blake asintió y les dijo: "Encantado de conocerte". Recordó a Sakura e Ino del Bosque de la Muerte y no estaba muy impresionada por los recuerdos de Kin de la pareja. Aunque ella no dijo nada.

Anko dijo: "Necesitamos informar a Hokage-sama de la situación. Probablemente sería bueno que Inoichi también se quede con él si está en casa".

Ino dijo: "¡Papá está en casa, pero yo dirijo la tienda!"

"Lo conseguiré; espere aquí chicos". dijo Sakura. Rápidamente, trotó de regreso a la casa para encontrar a Inoichi.

"Entonces, ¿de dónde son ustedes dos originalmente Blake-san?" preguntó Ino con curiosidad. "Pyrrha-chan tiene daño de memoria por lo que dijo papá".

"Bueno, yo-" comenzó Blake.

Anko cortó a Blake. "Eso está clasificado por ahora, Genin Yamanaka. No hay más preguntas. El Hokage ha hecho genines probatorios de Blake y Pyrrha, por lo que los orígenes no tienen importancia en lo que a usted respecta".

Inoichi salió de la espalda con Sakura detrás de él. "¿Qué está pasando, Anko? Sakura dijo que necesitabas llevarte a Pyrrha-chan para ver a Hokage-sama".

Anko rápidamente pasó por las señales de mano de ANBU [Una tercera persona fuera de estos dos ha sido encontrada. Es la heredera Hyūga].

Los ojos del patriarca Yamanaka se abrieron un poco. Firmó, [Eso explica algunas cosas. ¿Es peligrosa la heredera?]

[Posiblemente, aún no se ha determinado]. Fue la respuesta de Anko.

Inoichi dijo: "Déjame buscar mi equipo y nos dirigiremos a la Torre Hokage". Dirigiéndose a su hija y Sakura, dijo: "Princesa, Sakura-chan; ustedes dos se quedan aquí. Ni una palabra de esto sale de esta habitación. Esas son mis órdenes para usted como oficial superior".

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

Hyūga Hinata estaba sentada frente a Sarutobi Hiruzen. Jiraiya estaba allí, así como ANBU Hawk. "De modo que mis sospechas eran correctas acerca de que experimentaste algunos cambios mentales. Después de la situación con Pyrrha Nikos, no estoy tan sorprendido. Tendrás que someterte a una caminata mental de Yamanaka Inoichi, te das cuenta". dijo el tercer Hokage en un tono razonable.

"Entiendo Hokage-sama". dijo Hinata en voz baja. "Estaré de acuerdo con una caminata mental, por supuesto".

"¿Por qué lo escondiste, Hinata?" preguntó el Hokage. "Eres una chica inteligente. Obviamente sabías que te estaban vigilando y eventualmente te atraparían".

"Hay varias razones por las que Hokage-sama". dijo la heredera con un suspiro. "Necesitaba ser discreto. Con mi nueva confianza encontrada, podía corregir los errores de mi clan y acercarme más al chico que más admiro".

"... ¿Y las otras razones?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"Sabía que mi clan me sacaría de mi posición y ya no podría unir las casas y deshacerme del sello Caged Bird. No podía permitir eso y tengo que proteger a mi hermana pequeña, Hanabi-chan, de la Ancianos ". respondió Hinata. "Eso y yo esperábamos hacer las paces con Pyrrha Nikos ya que Cinder Fall en realidad era su enemigo y la ejecutó sin piedad".

Hiruzen asintió. "Así que parte de ti es Cinder Fall y otra parte es Hyūga Hinata. ¿Qué alma ganó la batalla?"

Hinata se quedó perpleja. "No entiendo la pregunta Hokage-sama; ¿qué batalla?"

"Tenías dos almas dentro luchando por el dominio. ¿Cuál terminó teniendo el control?" preguntó el anciano Hokage.

La heredera respondió: "Tanto Hinata como Cinder se estaban muriendo y voluntariamente fusionadas por elección para poder vivir. No había batalla por el dominio. Se convirtieron en una persona nueva y mejor que cualquiera de las dos. Tengo la fuerza y la confianza que Hinata nunca tuvo, pero También poseo la amabilidad y la compasión que Cinder nunca tuvo. Me llamé a mí mismo Maiden Fall, pero como me veo y asumí el papel de Hyūga Hinata, adopté esa identidad como mía. Cuando Blake Belladonna descubrió quién era el día anterior, la predije. Revelando mi identidad y decidí venir a ti voluntariamente primero ".

"Tres resultados diferentes para tres fusiones de almas diferentes. Es bastante fascinante". dijo ANBU Hawk. "Inoichi-sama sin duda querrá documentar todo esto".

"Supongo que Blake Belladonna y Pyrrha Nikos tuvieron diferentes circunstancias, ¿entonces?" preguntó Hinata.

Hiruzen se encogió de hombros. "No te hará daño decirte. El alma de Pyrrha Nikos era dominante porque la otra alma simplemente no tenía voluntad de continuar. Las almas de Blake Belladonna lucharon brutalmente por el dominio, aunque Blake prevaleció al final. Fascinante o no, es lo más perturbador que esto sea. Las almas moribundas emigran de este lugar llamado Remanente y se unen a las almas moribundas aquí. No sabemos cuándo ni dónde se encuentra el Remanente y tampoco tenemos idea de por qué. Hinata; quiero tu total cooperación en este asunto. Será una explicación para todo esto ".

Hinata asintió sombríamente, "Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda".

...

El timbre del Hokage en su escritorio se disparó. La voz de su secretaria Maki sonó. "Mil disculpas Hokage-sama. Sé que no quisiste que te interrumpieran, pero Yamanaka Inoichi-sama está aquí y él explicó que la situación es urgente".

Hiruzen respondió: "Está bien Maki; confío en que tenga a Blake Belladonna y Pyrrha Nikos con él".

La secretaria sonó desconcertada, "Sí señor; ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Está conectado a lo que estoy haciendo ahora; envía a Inoichi y su grupo". respondió el Hokage. Señaló a su ex alumno. "Déjalos entrar por favor Jiraiya."

...

Tanto Blake Belladonna como Pyrrha Nikos se sorprendieron un poco al descubrir que Hinata ya estaba allí aparentemente esperándolos. Hinata dijo: "Anticipé que ustedes dos vendrían al Hokage, así que simplemente llegué por mi propia voluntad con Jiraiya-sama. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Así que realmente eres Cinder Fall". dijo Pyrrha con amargura.

"Sólo la mitad de mí es. La otra mitad es Hinata". dijo la heredera. "No soy tu enemigo lo creas o no".

"Todo esto es bastante surrealista". comentó Anko.

Hiruzen dijo: "Parece que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, Inoichi".

El patriarca de Yamanaka solo suspiró ...

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

"¿Estás seguro de que Hinata-chan está bien, Ero-sennin?" preguntó Naruto en tono preocupado. "Debería haber ido con ella para ver a Hokage Jiji".

El clon de Jiraiya dijo: "Tiene que ver con el coma en el que estaba. Funcionará Naruto. Ella tiene que hacer esto y tú debes estar entrenando. Has completado el ejercicio de corte de hojas. En Suna, a menudo aprenden a cortar. Rocas antes de pasar a cortar una cascada ".

"Seguro que se puso tempestuoso antes Ero-sennin". dijo Naruto. "Sentí que las nubes me estaban tirando; eso es bastante raro, ¿eh?"

' _Me pregunto si realmente tiene el __**lanzamiento de Typhoon ***__ ? _'reflexionó sobre el clon de Jiraiya. ' _Algunos Uzumakis de vuelta en Uzu podrían controlar el clima después de todo. Tendré que ver si hay algún rollo sobre el tema. Kushina-chan no lo tenía, pero ella tenía cadenas de chakra_ . "Lo veré esta noche. Mientras tanto, veamos tu progreso en el rasengan. Muéstrame el ejercicio del globo de agua".

Naruto rápidamente tomó un globo y lo sacó fácilmente. "¿Cómo está ese sensei?" Preguntó el ninja amante de la naranja.

El clon de Jiraiya sonrió. "Tienes el concepto de rotación bastante bien abajo, Naruto. El siguiente paso es el poder". Abrió una caja de bolas de goma. "Ahora necesitas hacer estallar estas pelotas de goma como esta". El clon demostró y la bola estalló. "Haz unos veinte clones y comencemos".

...

**Torre Hokage**

Inoichi se encontró inmerso en su trabajo. La mente de Hinata era muy diferente de la de Pyrrha. Tanto Cinder como Hinata eran muy pulcras, organizadas y ordenadas, a diferencia de la psique de Pyrrha, que parecían estar perdidas y fragmentadas porque la psique de Ise Kato tenía más o menos autodestrucción; dejando a Pyrrha'd la psique para recoger las piezas. Por otra parte; Las personalidades de Hinata y Cinder parecían encajar casi a la perfección en un esfuerzo combinado para que ambas **_sobrevivieran_** . Fue fascinante y confuso para Inoichi porque la amable y dulce Hinata y la oscura y viciosa Cinder parecían ser opuestas en la medida en que una dicotomía existente debería ser inevitable ...

Fue todo lo contrario. En sus núcleos, Cinder y Hinata se parecían mucho; Mujeres jóvenes impulsadas y trabajadoras que querían triunfar. Tenían metas claras y, aunque Inoichi encontraba cuestionables algunas de las metas de Cinder, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella era una persona directa. Para Inoichi era casi aterrador lo bien que se mezclaban los dos. Era evidente que los dos conjuntos de recuerdos se estaban fusionando hasta el punto de que al decir dónde terminaba una psique y dónde comenzaba la otra, ya se estaba borrando. En su lugar había una kunoichi bien redondeada que era muy leal a Konoha y canalizaba sus energías para cambiar las cosas en el Clan Hyūga ... y ella no tenía miedo de jugar sucio para conseguirlo.

Por lo general, Inoichi hubiera considerado que el hecho de molestar al clan más grande y poderoso de Konoha era algo malo, pero el objetivo primordial de la nueva Hinata era deshacerse del sello Caged Bird y unir a las familias principales y sucursales. Era un objetivo que Inoichi encontraba admirable. Además, dado que se trataba de un problema interno del clan, incluso el Hokage no tenía derecho a interceder dada la naturaleza de las leyes del clan en la Carta de Konoha. Hinata ya había estudiado el asunto a fondo y tenía un caso sólido que, como la heredera de la Hyūga, podía solucionar los problemas internos en el Clan Hyūga de la manera que más le gustaba, siempre y cuando el clan cumpliera con sus obligaciones para con Konoha ...

... La nueva Hyūga Hinata era una kunoichi joven inteligente, inteligente y astuta.

Al salir de su caminata mental de dos horas, Inoichi rápidamente comenzó a documentar los hechos sobre la nueva Hyūga Hinata:

_-Es una kunoichi leal de Konoha que muestra todos los signos de ser un líder excelente algún día._

_-Ella desea cambiar las cosas dentro de la situación actual del clan Hyūga sin hacer ningún daño a Konoha propiamente dicho._

_-Ella planea reparar a Pyrrha Nikos y Blake Belladonna, ya que cree que serían buenos aliados en el futuro._

_-No muestra signos de inestabilidad o colapso mental que uno pueda esperar de una fusión de almas._

Conclusiones:

_-Hyūga Hinata muestra todos los signos de ser una mujer joven mentalmente sana y una buena kunoichi. Ella es un activo para Konoha; No es una amenaza de ninguna manera._

_-Recomendar controles psíquicos regulares para que ella controle su progresión._

_-Recomienda que su nuevo estado NO se revela al Clan Hyūga._

_-Recomendar que trabaja con Blake Belladonna y Pyrrha Nikos para asegurar que sus futuras relaciones de trabajo sean exitosas._

...

"¡Guau! Esta es una pequeña tarea aquí, Seiko". dijo Inoichi a ANBU Hawk.

"Soy Hawk mientras estoy de servicio Inoichi-sama". dijo Hawk.

"Lo siento Hawk; dejé que mi disciplina se deslizara debido a la fatiga". dijo Inoichi. "Voy a hacer caminar a la mente de Blake Belladonna mañana. Necesito discutir este asunto con Hokage-sama. Por favor vigila a la joven Hinata hasta que despierte".

...

Veinte minutos después, Inoichi estaba sentado con el Hokage. "... Y eso concluye mi informe Hokage-sama. Creo que las probabilidades de que dos personas se fusionen de esta manera con tanto éxito son increíblemente escasas, pero para Hinata fue un completo éxito".

Hiruzen inflaba su pipa. "Parece que ambas personalidades que trabajan para sobrevivir _juntas_ es un factor enorme. Si bien la actitud de Hinata es ligeramente diferente, no es algo que no pueda atribuirse a crecer un poco a partir de las experiencias de los exámenes de Chunin. Lo dejaremos así. Una vez que hayas pensado en caminar al joven Blake mañana, veremos cómo reunir a los tres para resolver sus diferencias ".

"¿No pretendes castigar a Hinata por no revelar sus circunstancias, entonces Hokage-sama?" preguntó Inoichi.

El anciano Hokage negó con la cabeza. "Para ser honesto, cualquiera estaría aterrado de informarles a sus superiores que existía un alma extra en sus mentes. Además, las mejoras que ha mostrado con su Fire Juken solo son bastante sorprendentes. Estaremos vigilando a las tres chicas, pero castigándolas o confinándolas. sería perjudicial ... Y justo entre tú y yo, Inoichi; espero que Hinata ponga fin a ese bárbaro sello de pájaro enjaulado. No puedo interferir directamente porque soy el Hokage, pero _puedo_ ayudar inadvertidamente a la joven Hinata ".

Inoichi sonrió. "Sí, _inadvertidamente_ por supuesto".

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

"Bueno, vamos a envolverlo para la noche de Naruto". dijo Jiraiya. "Hiciste un buen progreso hoy. Sarutobi-sensei le hizo saber a mi clon que tu amiga Hinata regresará mañana y que todo está bien".

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Eso es una carga de mi mente, Ero-sennin. Estaba realmente preocupada por Hinata-chan".

Jiraiya miró a Naruto y pensó en Minato y Kushina. "Te diré una cosa; por trabajar tan duro hoy, te invitaré a cenar. ¿Qué quieres?"

La rubia amante de la naranja predijo " **_¡Ramen! ¡Ramen de Ichiraku!_** "

El sapo sanin sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Ramen es entonces".

En general, no había sido un mal día para Jiraiya...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

*** Lanzamiento de tifón: una forma más fuerte de Lanzamiento de viento se llama Lanzamiento de tifón (颱 遁, _Taiton_ ), que es un genkai kekkei. Se utiliza para invocar tormentas que cortan los alrededores y son lo suficientemente fuertes como para mover entidades como Susanoo.**

**Bueno, otro capítulo en los libros. El Tercer Hokage parece bastante satisfecho con los planes de Hinata para eliminar el sello Caged Bird y apoya la idea de una manera debajo de la mesa. Naruto está aprendiendo rápidamente y todos los jugadores principales ahora están conscientes unos de otros. El próximo capítulo vamos a ver lo que Inoichi encuentra dentro de la mente de Blake y las tres chicas intentarán llegar a un acuerdo entre ellas. Veremos a Pyrrha conocer a un cierto bromista amante de la naranja también. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 26/6/16**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Un saludo especial a Solvdrage por inspirar parte del diálogo de este capítulo. Solo por la información de mis lectores; varias personas han confundido _Storm Release_ y _Typhoon Release_ . Son dos cosas diferentes. Typhoon Release estuvo en una de las novelas y es un genkai kekkei. Un agradecimiento especial al principe fresco 1 por corregirme en esto. Se basa en el viento _solamente_ ; No agua y rayos. Técnicamente (a pesar de los nombres) Typhoon Release puede _afectar_ el clima; La liberación de la tormenta _imita_ el clima. Míralos a los dos en Narutopedia y verás la diferencia. Los explica mucho mejor que yo. Bien, ahora vamos al capítulo 5! ¡Disfrutar!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Campo de entrenamiento 53_**

_" __Bueno, vamos a envolverlo para la noche de Naruto". dijo Jiraiya. "Hiciste un buen progreso hoy. Sarutobi-sensei le hizo saber a mi clon que tu amiga Hinata regresará mañana y que todo está bien"._

_Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Eso es una carga de mi mente, Ero-sennin. Estaba realmente preocupada por Hinata-chan"._

_Jiraiya miró a Naruto y pensó en Minato y Kushina. "Te diré una cosa; por trabajar tan duro hoy, te invitaré a cenar. ¿Qué quieres?"_

_La rubia amante de la naranja predijo " __**¡Ramen! ¡Ramen de Ichiraku!**__ "_

_El sapo sanin sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Ramen es entonces"._

_En general, no había sido un mal día para Jiraiya ..._

Capítulo 5

**Konoha, Residencia Yamanaka**

Yamanaka Inoichi estaba sentado después de la mente caminando Blake Belladonna. Había sido una mañana difícil para la cabeza del clan Yamanaka. Vio el antiguo campo de batalla que era el paisaje mental del demente Tsuchi Kin y el Colmillo Blanco endurecido. Blake Belladonna luchó en una guerra de genocidio. Parecía una metrópolis destruida y quemada. A todos los efectos, Blake luchó por cada centímetro por centímetro para destruir la locura de Kin que afligió el alma del torturado Oto kunoichi. La mente de Blake estaba organizada como una fortaleza para mantener fuera la locura. Kin hizo todo lo posible por invadir, pero solo quedaban fragmentos dispersos de su personalidad, recuerdos y habilidades. Parecía que las cosas conectadas al cuerpo del original Kin, como el control de los chakras y el genjutsu, eran en su mayoría lo que quedaba de los genines Oto. Recuerdos recientes parecían permanecer. También,

Aunque no todo estaba perdido. El paisaje chamuscado era fértil. Semillas de nuevos pensamientos y nuevos recuerdos fueron hechos rápidamente. Los restos de Kin que aún existían, ya sea conocimiento o personalidad, se estaban integrando rápidamente en el nuevo Blake. Resultó que Blake era un ávido lector y estaba absorbiendo información que estaba llenando las áreas dañadas de su psique. Inoichi sintió que era un tremendo testimonio de la fuerza de voluntad de Blake que salió intacta de una situación tan infernal. La mayoría de las personas se hubieran quebrado o se hubieran roto mentalmente para siempre. A diferencia de la psique de Pyrrha, que tenía grandes huecos que se estaban llenando lentamente a un ritmo pausado, la mente de Blake se estaba reconstruyendo y reparándose rápidamente.

Inoichi descubrió que el principal ancla de Blake era Mitarashi Anko. Las dos mujeres parecían haber formado un vínculo de hermana en el corto tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntas. Ambos habían lidiado con los prejuicios contra ellos y ambos odiaban a Orochimaru con una pasión. También fueron muy serios acerca de sus trabajos como kunoichis. La cabeza del Clan Yamanaka originalmente recomendaría trasladar a Blake y Pyrrha a su propio lugar juntas, pero viendo lo bien que ambas mujeres jóvenes se estaban desempeñando en sus entornos actuales; convenció a Inoichi de que sus actuales situaciones de vida eran las mejores. Si Blake y Pyrrha estaban prosperando, ayudarlos a florecer era el trabajo de Inoichi. También sintió que sería bueno para Anko tener a alguien cerca de ella otra vez.

Inoichi tuvo una o dos ideas y planeaba presentarlas a Blake y Pyrrha una vez que la niña faunus despertara ...

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Hinata estaba entrenando con Naruto y estaba usando chakra para desviar sus golpes lo mejor que podía. Ella explicó mientras se rodeaban, "Mi padre Haishi-sama parece estar obligado y determinado a que me lleve a casa a almorzar, Naruto-kun. Si Hanabi-chan prácticamente no me hubiera suplicado, habría dicho que no".

Naruto puso el chakra en sus palmas y comenzó a interceptar sus ataques entrantes. "Bueno, odio que no estés aquí cuando nos hiciste el almuerzo otra vez. ¿Quieres llevarlo a casa contigo?"

La heredera negó con la cabeza. "No, tú y Jiraiya-sama lo disfrutan, Naruto-kun. Solo devolveré la cesta vacía para poder traer algo especial mañana. Además, a menos que surja algo, debería regresar esta tarde".

Jiraiya observó atentamente cómo los dos jóvenes adolescentes aumentaban su velocidad y pronto se desdibujaban. Se dio cuenta de las pequeñas briznas de vapor que salían de Naruto cuando el ninja amante de la naranja se movía. "¡Congelar!" él llamó. Naruto y Hinata se separaron. El sanin dijo: "Hinata, mira los brazos de Naruto donde lograste cerrar sus puntos de chakra".

Hinata enfocó su Byakugan y vio que los puntos de chakra de Naruto que ella había cerrado se estaban reabriendo con pequeñas ráfagas de chakra rojo. "Jiraiya-sama, el tenketsus de Naruto-kun se está reabriendo solo con chakra ... ¡chakra rojo! * ¿Te duele Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que el chakra de Kyubi estaba reabriendo sus puntos de chakra. "Pica un poco pero estoy bien, Hinata-chan".

Tomó sus manos y observó con fascinación cómo se abría el último punto de chakra. "¡Esto podría ser una gran ventaja para ti en combate! ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo, Naruto-kun?"

"Es algo único para Naruto, Hinata-chan". dijo Jiraiya cálidamente mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Naruto. "Considéralo un secreto de Clase S. Solo Naruto y el Hokage pueden hablar de eso por ahora, así que por favor no hagas palanca".

Hinata vio el miedo en los ojos de Naruto y ella le puso una mano en la mejilla para consolarlo. Sonriendo suavemente, dijo: "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Naruto-kun".

Naruto colocó su mano sobre la de ella con suavidad y dijo: "Gracias, Hinata-chan. Significa mucho para mí. Te lo explicaré ... algún día". El estómago de Naruto de repente gruñó. "¡Casi debe ser la hora del almuerzo!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata pudo decir que Naruto se sintió aliviado por el cambio de tema. ' _Me pregunto por qué el secreto lo asusta por lo_ .' pensó tristemente. "Bueno, desafortunadamente tengo que regresar al Compuesto Hyūga para refrescarme para almorzar con mi familia. Intentaré volver más tarde, Naruto-kun. De lo contrario, nos veremos a los dos por la mañana". Actuando antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de pensarlo bien, Hinata le dio a Naruto un beso en la mejilla antes de correr a casa con un enorme rubor en su rostro.

Naruto se sonrojó y tocó su mejilla donde Hinata lo besó ... Tenía una mirada tan lejana en sus ojos azules y estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera notó que Jiraiya estaba riendo y garabateando notas como un loco ...

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

"¿Quieres que programemos un tiempo para que los kunoichis entrenemos juntos?" preguntó Blake desconcertado.

"Esa es la idea." dijo Inoichi. "Dado que nos estamos movilizando, sería mejor para todos trabajar arduamente". Se volvió hacia Pyrrha. "¿Qué piensas, Pyrrha-chan?"

La pelirroja sonrió. "Siempre estoy preparado para el entrenamiento. Necesito dominar mejor la línea de sangre de mi imán".

Inoichi juntó sus dedos índices. "¿Qué tal esto? Ustedes dos, Ino-chan y Sakura-chan; (Blake suspiró) y ... .Hyūga Hinata".

Pyrrha parecía sorprendida y Blake parecía enojado. "Cinder Fall nos hizo pasar por el _infierno_ ". gruñó Blake. "Ella _asesinó a_ Pyrrha. _¿Cómo_ puedes esperar que trabajemos con ella?"

"Me _hago_ entender su relación con la escoria de otoño." dijo Inoichi en tono apaciguador. "Pero debes darte cuenta de que Hyūga Hinata _no es_ Cinder Fall. Hinata es una nueva persona, igual que ustedes dos. La principal diferencia es que Cinder Fall y Hinata eligieron fusionarse pacíficamente para asegurar su supervivencia. Blake, la batalla que tuviste con Kin fue horrible y, como resultado, te volviste dominante. En el caso de Pyrrha, el ninja Ise Kato simplemente se rindió y pasó, lo que dejó a Pyrrha como única personalidad. Solo ella es _mayormente_ intacta en cuanto a personalidad. Pero ambos notaron cambios en su conocimiento y la forma en que piensas y actúas. Hinata es la misma. Los tres son más que la suma total de tus antepasados; eres gente _nueva_ ".

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que haces de esta _nueva_ Hyūga Hinata Inoichi-san?" preguntó Pyrrha. "Cinder Fall era una mujer malvada y poderosa que no temía sacrificar tantas vidas como fuera necesario para completar sus metas. Blake y yo _no_ sabemos _nada_ de quién era Hinata antes".

"Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero hablar sobre Pyrrha-chan". dijo Inoichi. "Escúchame. Si nada más, todos ustedes son konoichis Konoha y tendrán que trabajar juntos y confiar unos en otros como _profesionales,_ incluso si no se llevan bien a nivel _personal_ ".

Blake miró irritado, pero dijo: "Bien, cuéntanos sobre esta Hinata. Dudo que alguna vez me guste a ella, pero la escucharé".

"Si Blake está dispuesto, supongo que yo también." dijo Pyrrha en tono resignado.

Inoichi asintió en aprobación. "Eso es todo lo que puedo preguntar. Además, ustedes tres se están guardando los secretos del otro sobre las fusiones de almas. Ninguno de ustedes debe hacer pública esa información como bien sabe". Ambas chicas asintieron. "Voy a contarles un poco acerca de la _nueva_Hinata de mis observaciones, pero ambos deberían hablar con Ino-chan y Sakura-chan sobre la Hinata _pasada_ porque fueron a la Academia con ella ..."

...

**El compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata llegó al complejo y finalmente logró controlar su rubor. Ella estaba chillando mentalmente, ' **_¡ME BESE A NARUTO-KUN! _**'y haciendo volteretas hacia atrás dentro de su cabeza. Después de respirar profundamente para calmarse, la emocionada joven kunoichi tomó un aire de compostura fresca y se dirigió a su habitación para lavarse después de entrenar con Naruto ...

Treinta minutos más tarde, Hinata salió de su habitación con un kimono rojo con patrones dorados que coincidían con su vestido de batalla, pero no era tan reveladora. También tenía su pelo todavía corto sobre su lado izquierdo, como Cinder Fall llevaba el suyo. Su ojo izquierdo estaba oculto por su flequillo. Hinata se veía bastante impresionante y majestuosa para un simple almuerzo con su padre y su hermana pequeña. La heredera pensó para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella: " _Pase lo que pase; Estoy armado para la batalla. Hiashi-sama tiene un propósito detrás de esto. Me pregunto si Hanabi-chan estará presente_ .

Hinata llegó al comedor principal de la familia donde ella, Hanabi y su padre tradicionalmente comían juntos. Desafortunadamente, como Hinata esperaba, su padre estaba allí junto con su abuelo, el anciano principal. Hanabi no estaba a la vista. Hinata activó su Byakugan por una fracción de segundo y vio que el comedor familiar no estaba rodeado de guardias armados. Cuando Hinata entró en la habitación, hizo una leve reverencia, lo suficiente para ser educada, pero no lo suficiente como para mostrar respeto. "Hiashi-sama, _estimado_ Anciano Principal; te deseo saludos. No esperaba tal compañía para un _simple almuerzo_ ".

El Viejo se erizó ligeramente. ' _Hinata está deliberadamente tratando de enojarme cuando lo único que quiero es hablar sobre su Fire Juken con respecto al clan. ¿Por qué? _'

Hiashi vio un destello en el ojo visible de su hija. Era como si el Viejo no fuera más que un ciervo tierno, jugoso e indefenso y Hinata lo acechaba como una tigresa. ' _Esto no es bueno ... Debería haber traído a Hanabi-chan. Sabía que la insistencia de mi padre en estar aquí en cambio era una mala idea_ ... " pensó Hiashi.

Hinata no dijo nada y se sentó con gracia en la posición de seiza frente a su abuelo con Hiashi a la cabeza de la mesa. Se sirvió el almuerzo y Hinata ni siquiera intentó conversar. Hiashi se resignó a no comentar sobre el vestuario más extravagante de Hinata. " _Al menos muestra menos piel que su nuevo vestido de batalla ... y Natsu __**todavía**__ está __enojada conmigo por el negocio de la parka_ ..." pensó con un estremecimiento.

Finalmente, al no poder soportar el silencio, el Anciano preguntó: "¿Cómo te va hoy, Hinata? El Consejo de Ancianos ha estado muy interesado en tu _Fire Juken_ que creaste. Nos encantaría ver una demostración de tu arte".

El Hyūga heredera replicó en un tono trivializar, "Creo que di Elder Hiraku toda la _demostración_ que necesita para evaluar mis habilidades. Él es, después de todo, _supuestamente_ el más poderoso practicante juken en el clan, salvo por Hiashi-sama. No hay duda de que **_quemada La huella_** en su pecho ya ha sido descartada como _una locura de niña tonta_ y _sin consecuencias para el clan_ . Después de todo, el _propio_ jefe del clan me consideró indigno de mi entrenamiento. Seguiré practicando este pequeño pasatiempo mío en privado para no distraer a nadie con mis acciones ". Su voz era tan gruesa por el sarcasmo que el Anciano se sentía como si le estuvieran abofeteando verbalmente en la cara.

"El Consejo Hyūga desea ver una demostración, Hinata". dijo el Anciano en un tono paciente a pesar de que su ceja temblaba. "No creo que sea mucho pedirte mi nieta".

El ojo visible de Hinata se estrechó y luego le preguntó cortésmente: "Mantengo la posición de heredera en el Clan Hyūga, ¿no es élder?"

El anciano asintió. "No hay duda de eso ahora, Hinata. Solo deseamos que hayas demostrado este poder antes".

"Entonces no queda nada para discutir". dijo Hinata desdeñosamente. "Independientemente de cualquier poder político o monetario en el Clan Hyūga, el Consejo de Ancianos no puede ordenar ni exigir nada de la Heredera o Heredera del Clan. Sirven solo como asesores. Según lo establecido en nuestras Leyes del Clan, la jerarquía es la Cabeza del Clan. , la heredera o heredera y **_luego_** el Consejo de Ancianos Hyūga. Tengo la opción de conceder o negar tus peticiones y te **_niego_** esta ". Se volvió hacia Hiashi con una mirada y dijo: "Solo el Jefe del Clan _Hiashi-sama_ tiene el derecho de mandarme en este asunto y le pediría que respete mis deseos _por __**una vez**__ en su vida_ ".

Hiashi se encogió por dentro. El tono de su hija era frío como una tumba en invierno. Hiashi dijo en tono estoico: "No es urgente que la Fire Juken de Hinata se muestre a nadie en este momento. Creo que ella desea perfeccionarlo más, por eso se encargó de entrenar con Jiraiya-sama. Discutiremos esto en un momento posterior cuando no es un punto de contención ".

Hinata asintió levemente en afirmación y el Anciano se hundió un poco al ver que su hijo Hiashi había tomado el camino de menor resistencia. Con la esperanza de apelar emocionalmente a Hinata; miraba a ella y le dijo en un tono triste, "yo estaba _realmente_ esperando a una demostración de que Hinata. Estoy seguro de que los demás se sentirán tan decepcionado como yo."

Los palillos de Hinata cayeron en su plato y ella soltó una terrible cantidad de intenciones asesinas dirigidas a su abuelo. Los ojos del anciano se abrieron cuando la mirada de Byakugan de Hinata se encendió _literalmente_ . Se quedó sin aliento en las llamas ardiendo en los ojos y dijo Hinata en un tono frío que pelar la pintura fuera de las paredes ", que está muy lejos **_casi_** tan decepcionado como yo estoy en el Consejo. Usted no sabe el significado de la decepción de ser aplastado y excluido por tu llamada _familia!_ Marca mis palabras; todos y cada uno de ustedes se arrepentirán de haberme cruzado. He terminado aquí; esta conversación ha arruinado mi apetito ". Hinata se levantó rápidamente y se fue sin otra palabra ...

... Ambos hombres consideraron un pequeño milagro que ella se fuera de una manera tranquila y majestuosa en lugar de golpear la puerta de sus goznes detrás de ella. Haishi pudo haber reprendido a Hinata por su abrupta partida, pero en lugar de eso, la dejó salir sin decir nada. El Anciano dijo: "Haishi, ¿por qué no le dijiste algo a ella?"

La cabeza del clan suspiró. "Nunca visité a Hinata-chan mientras ella estaba en el hospital en estado de coma porque tenía _problemas_ con mi _clan_ . _Estaba equivocada_ . Solo déjame ser padre. Quiero reconciliarme con mi hija antes de que ella se enoje más conmigo. "

Después de un momento, el Anciano Principal puso su mano en el hombro de Haishi. "No era sólo que Haishi. Estábamos _todos_ equivocada sobre Hinata mi hijo."

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Mientras tanto; Naruto y Jiraiya se habían atiborrado en el delicioso almuerzo que Hinata les preparó. Naruto suspiró felizmente mientras se frotaba el estómago y Jiraiya dijo: "No hay nada como tener comida hecha por ti por una mujer hermosa, ¿eh, Naruto?"

El ninja amante de la naranja asintió. "¡Lo dijiste Jiraiya-sensei! -¡Eh Ero-sennin! ¡Deja a Hinata-chan fuera de tus fantasías!"

Jiraiya golpeó a Naruto en la parte superior de la cabeza y dijo: "¡Soy una súper pervertida, no una enferma! ¡Hinata es _demasiado joven_ para mí! ¡Quiero decir que ella era la adecuada para _ti,_ imbécil!"

Naruto se sorprendió. "Oops, lo siento Ero-sennin. Mi mal".

Jiraiya tiene un brillo en sus ojos. "Pero acordaste que Hinata-chan es una mujer hermosa ..." Dijo en un tono de complicidad. Jiraiya se rió cuando Naruto se sonrojó atómicamente y se atragantó con su agua ...

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Pyrrha y Blake estaban hablando con Ino y Sakura sobre el entrenamiento juntos, como Inoichi sugirió. Inevitablemente, cambiaron de tema a Hyūga Hinata aunque ...

"¿Quieres saber sobre Hinata?" preguntó Ino. Blake y Pyrrha asintieron. "Bueno, ella es una kunoichi muy dedicada y leal. Pero ... ella tiene grandes problemas de confianza y es _muy_ tímida. Su propia prima Neji la golpeó muy mal debido a los problemas del clan".

Sakura intervino: "¡Era peor que eso, Ino; Neji casi la mató! Él debe _odiarla_ por alguna razón. Naruto me dijo que Hinata estaba en coma por tres días. Por supuesto, el nudillo no me dijo nada hasta _después de que_ ella estaba fuera ... nunca piensa demasiado ".

"¿No estábamos discutiendo Hinata?" preguntó Blake.

"Lo siento, me salí del tema". dijo Sakura. "De todos modos, Hinata es una chica muy amable y dulce. Ella es la única otra kunoichi que se graduó en nuestra clase".

"Dulce y amable?" preguntó Pyrrha con incredulidad.

Ino sonrió. "Sí, me gustaría que pudiéramos sacar a Hinata de su caparazón. Ella siempre usa esa ropa holgada como si estuviera avergonzada de su figura. La pobre niña necesita algo de confianza seria".

Tanto Blake como Pyrrha tenían las imágenes de Hinata en su vestido rojo de batalla con una expresión de total seguridad en su rostro. ' _¿Están hablando de la misma persona ...? _'se preguntaban las dos chicas.

"Además de eso, la desafortunada mujer _no_ tiene gusto con los hombres". dijo Ino con un suspiro. "Simplemente no entiendo cómo ella no ve a Sasuke-kun como el hombre ideal".

Blake miró hacia abajo para ocultar el hecho de que sus ojos estaban a punto de rodar fuera de su cabeza.

"¡De todos los niños en el mundo, a ella le gusta _Naruto!_ " Gimió Sakura melodramáticamente. "¡Dioses, ella es prácticamente una princesa y le gustan los muertos por última vez!"

Los ojos de Blake se estrecharon. "Conocí a Naruto y él parecía ser un tipo bastante agradable. Estaba entrenando muy duro para las finales de exámenes de Chunin". ' _¿Es porque él es un fauno que no les gusta? _'pensó a la defensiva.

Ino respondió: "No es como si Naruto no fuera… .ummm; una persona aceptable, supongo. Solo es un payaso y un alborotador. Estaba en problemas más a menudo que no en la Academia".

"Todavía creo que es un milagro que haya superado la prueba genin de la academia". dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me explicó cómo me hizo eso".

"Bueno, tienes a Sasuke-kun _y_ Naruto en la frente de tu equipo". dijo Ino.

Sakura gruñó, "¡Y Naruto me pide citas y no se irá de Sasuke-kun y yo solo! Sasuke-kun y yo ya estaríamos _comprometidos_ si no fuera por la interferencia de Naruto-baka".

"¡Difícilmente! ¡Sasuke-kun está destinado a estar conmigo en la frente!" Declaró Ino.

"Ummm, ¿qué hay de Hinata?" preguntó Pyrrha.

El rosetón y la rubia dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro. "Bueno, de todos modos, Hinata es realmente una buena chica si la conoces". dijo Ino.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no la hemos visto desde los exámenes preliminares de Chunin". dijo Sakura. "¿Quieren conocerla? Podríamos ir al Compuesto Hyūga y visitarla esta tarde. Nunca he estado adentro. Estoy segura de que a Hinata le gustaría hacer nuevos amigos".

Blake y Pyrrha se miraron. Blake finalmente dijo: "Bueno, nos encontramos con ella de pasada. Nos preguntábamos qué tipo de persona es ella".

"¡Más razón para visitarla entonces!" pregonó Ino. "¡Vamos a ver a Hinata-chan!"

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Naruto estaba trabajando en la etapa de 'poder' del rasengan con una pelota de goma. Observó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la pelota se hinchaba ligeramente. " _¡Creo que lo tengo!_ ", Pensó en voz alta. Luego, un agujero se abrió en el costado y la bola quedó plana para su disgusto.

"¡Mejor suerte la próxima vez, hermano!" dijo Gamakichi mientras comía unos dulces.

Naruto se sentó allí mirando la bola desinflada en su mano. "¡Te maldigo malvada pelota de goma! ¡Te castigaré a ti ya tu especie todavía o mi nombre no es Uzumaki Naruto!"

Jiraiya se acercó a su aprendiz y le dijo: "Déjale eso a tus clones por ahora, Naruto. Muéstrame el jutsu de viento en el que estás trabajando. Haz una barra de viento y luego la técnica de la palma de alga junto con shuriken".

"Está bien Jiraiya-sensei." respondió Naruto. El ninja rubio se volvió hacia un puesto de entrenamiento. Después de enfocarse por un momento dijo, "¡Barra de viento!" Una cuchilla afilada de viento golpeó el poste y lo dividió en dos. La mitad superior del poste se deslizó fuera de la base sin ruido y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Excelente!" dijo Jiraiya. "Vamos a examinar el corte de Naruto". Jiraiya levantó la parte superior del poste y vio que el corte era tan suave como el cristal. "Así es como Naruto. ¡Bien hecho! Practicar en cortar rocas como lo hacen en Suna realmente ha ayudado. Trabajemos en tu puntería con la hoja de viento". Anotó el poste cortado varias veces y dijo: "Vuelve unos veinticinco pies y apunta a la línea superior. No te preocupes por el ángulo de la cuchilla de viento por el momento; tu objetivo es golpear la marca que hice".

"¿Qué pasa con la palma de Jaleí Jiraiya-sensei?" preguntó Naruto.

"Vamos a recoger eso en un momento". dijo el sapo sanin. "Se está yendo mucho más rápido con la barra del viento de lo que esperaba. Quiero ver qué podemos hacer para mejorarlo".

Naruto asintió y una vez que Jiraiya quedó claro, comenzó a trabajar con Jiraiya, aumentando gradualmente la dificultad y revisando el trabajo de Naruto. ' _Este niño va a ser un monstruo absoluto con el viento pronto. Es difícil creer que todavía sea un novato_ .

El clon de la sombra de Jiraiya estaba sentado a un lado contra un árbol que leía el pergamino en _Liberación del tifón_ que obtuvo de la biblioteca personal del Hokage esa mañana. " _Esto parece incluso más prometedor de lo que esperaba_ ". pensó el clon mientras observaba a Naruto cortar el poste. " _Justo en el blanco ... superpoblante_ ".

**El compuesto Hyūga**

Los guardias en las puertas del Compuesto de Hyūga se sorprendieron un poco al ver a cuatro jóvenes kunoichis allí para visitar a Hinata de la _nada,_considerando que Hinata-sama rara vez había tenido _algún_ invitado. El guardia ocultó su sorpresa y dijo: "Bueno, sí, Hinata-sama está aquí, pero no sé si está recibiendo visitas en este momento". Señalando a otro centinela, el primer guardia dijo: "Goro, mira si Hinata-sama está entreteniendo a los invitados en este momento. Cuatro konoichis Konoha de su grupo de edad desean visitarla".

_Dentro de_ ...

Hyūga Natsu estaba hablando con varias de las otras sirvientas en la cocina cuando Hinata dobló la esquina y se puso un nuevo vestido de batalla. Natsu dijo con una risita: "Bueno, observé una parte, pero más o menos me subí a la medicina para el resfriado y al bourbon en ese momento ...".

Una de las miradas de Byakugan de la otra criada estaba abierta como platos cuando vio a Hinata aparecer detrás de Natsu con una ceja levantada y diversión en sus ojos. "¡Hola-Hinata-sama ...!" ahogó a la criada mientras señalaba.

Todas las otras criadas se quedaron sin aliento. Natsu rápidamente se giró para enfrentar a la heredera y dijo: "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Hinatasama!" con un enorme rubor en su cara.

Hinata le dio una sonrisa agradable y dijo: "Por favor _,_ continúa Natsu, esto suena muy entretenido".

Natsu estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando el centinela Goro dobló la esquina y dijo: "Ah, ahí estás Hinata-sama, tienes cuatro invitados kunoichi en las Puertas Compuestas".

La heredera miró a Natsu y dijo: "Tendremos que continuar esta conversación _esclarecedora_ más tarde, Natsu". Dirigiéndose a Goro, dijo: "Esto fue inesperado. No hagamos esperar a mis invitados".

...

Al salir de la Casa Principal, Hinata activó brevemente su byakugan y vio a sus visitantes. Estaba muy sorprendida pero lo escondió bastante bien. ' _Estar aquí Sakura e Ino me dan curiosidad de por qué, pero Pyrrha y Blake? No se ven particularmente felices, pero en el lado positivo tampoco se ven hostiles. Me pregunto qué está pasando_ . Hinata se acercó a las puertas con un balanceo en sus caderas y dijo con una sonrisa agradable: "Hola a todos; esto es un placer inesperado. ¿Qué te trae por el Compuesto Hyūga?"

Ino y Sakura estaban boquiabiertos ante la nueva apariencia de Hinata. Ino finalmente logró sacar su mandíbula del suelo y dijo: "H-Hinata; ¿eres _realmente_tú?"

Hinata dijo en tono suave: "Por supuesto que soy yo Ino; ¿quién más estaría viviendo aquí?"

Sakura dijo: "¡Hinata, ese vestido y tu cabello! Solo estás ... _¡wow! ¡_ Quiero decir, _realmente_ wow!" ' _Ella ha estado escondiendo todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo ha tenido un cuerpo así? Oh no, ¿y si a ella le gusta Sasuke-kun? _'

"Por una vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la frente". dijo Ino. "Te diste un buen cambio de imagen!" ' _¡Nunca soñé que la pequeña Hinata sería tan atrevida! ¡Tengo que apostar mi reclamo a Sasuke-kun ahora en caso de que ella esté interesada! _'

Sin darse cuenta de que Ino y Sakura estaban teniendo leves ataques de pánico sobre Sasuke (en quien ella _no_ tenía _ningún_ interés), Hinata dijo en tono amable: "Blake Belladonna y Pyrrha Nikos; les doy la bienvenida al Compuesto Hyūga. Todos ustedes Por favor, ven y únete a mí para un poco de té ".

...

**La residencia de Yamanaka**

"Me pregunto si esas chicas podrán trabajar juntas". pensó Inoichi en voz alta. Acababa de terminar sus informes completos al Hokage sobre Hinata, Blake y Pyrrha. "Sería para el mejor interés de todos que dejen de lado sus diferencias, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hinata es una combinación de una kunoichi muy dulce y suave y un cerebro criminal despiadado que todavía es sorprendente. El hecho de que ella resultó ser una persona equilibrada es milagrosa. Por supuesto, convencer a Pyrrha-chan y Blake de que va a ser difícil. Al menos Hinata no parece tener ninguna animosidad por ser enemigos previamente. Es un caso extraño; eso es cierto ".

Repasando sus tres informes una última vez, hizo la notación de que había recomendado que entrenen juntos bajo supervisión en caso de que los ánimos se calienten. Consideró quién podría ser un buen sensei para ellos, pero actualmente Anko era la única kunoichi calificada que conocía las circunstancias involucradas. ' _Blake probablemente le pedirá a Anko que se involucre de todos modos, considerando que están cerca_ '. Poniendo los toques finales a sus informes y firmándolos, se dirigió a la Torre Hokage para presentar sus hallazgos ...

**El compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata y sus invitados estaban en la sala de estar principal, donde la heredera Hyūga les servía té y rollos de canela (Hinata _necesitaba_ su dosis de rollo de canela). "¿Así que quieres comenzar a entrenar juntos?" ella preguntó.

"Mi papá lo sugirió." explicó Ino. "¡Seríamos todos nosotros kunoichis entrenando juntos! Podría ser divertido. ¿Qué piensas Hinata?"

Hinata escondió su mueca. " _Debería haber sabido que Ino no se entrenaría seriamente por su propia cuenta_ ". "¿Tienes un sensei en mente para ayudarnos? He estado entrenando con Naruto-kun y Jiraiya-sama".

Blake tiene un brillo en sus ojos. "¡Entrenar con Jiraiya-sama sería genial!"

"¿Te refieres a Jiraiya de la sanin?" preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Al ver a Hinata y Blake asentir, la roseta preguntó: "¿Cómo lo conoces, Hinata?"

"Es el sensei de Naruto-kun y también me ha estado ayudando un poco. Se centra principalmente en Naruto-kun debido a los exámenes de Chunin". dijo Hinata. "Blake lo conoció también mientras entrenaba con Mitarashi-san".

"¡Anko-san sería un gran maestro por lo que he visto!" dijo Pyrrha con entusiasmo.

Blake asintió y sonrió. "Tendré que preguntar, pero apuesto a que Anko estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos a entrenarnos".

Sakura e Ino tenían idénticas miradas de horror en sus caras. "¿ _A-Anko-san?_ ", Chilló la rubia y la roseta como una.

"Esa es una buena idea". dijo Hinata. "También podría ayudar a Kurenai-sensei. Sé que ella y Anko-san fueron juntos a la Academia y que son amigos". Hinata apenas podía mantener una cara seria ante las miradas de terror en las caras de Sakura e Ino. ' _Bwahaha! Si quieren entrenar, entonces estamos entrenando de verdad_ .

Hinata vio a su hermana Hanabi mirar tímidamente en la sala de estar. Hinata sonrió y dijo: "¡Hanabi-chan! Te extrañé en el almuerzo. Entra y conoce a mis amigos".

Hanabi chilló de sorpresa al ser atrapado, pero tenía _mucha_ curiosidad y entró antes de inclinarse correctamente. Hinata dijo cálidamente: "Todos, esta es mi hermana pequeña Hanabi-chan". Acercó a Hanabi a la silla en la que estaba sentada, así que los dos hermanos estaban sentados juntos y Hinata felizmente les presentó a Hanabi uno por uno.

Blake y Pyrrha se sorprendieron al ver el evidente afecto que Hinata compartía con su hermana pequeña y cómo animó a Hanabi a unirse a la conversación. Ninguno de ellos tenía hermanos, pero el concepto de _Cinder Fall se_ preocupaba por algo o por nadie, pero el poder era asombroso para ellos. Ambos pensaron que Hanabi también era muy linda. Era obvio que Hanabi admiraba mucho a Hinata.

"Nee-chan, me gustaría poder entrenar contigo también." dijo Hanabi.

Hinata le dio a Hanabi un suave abrazo. "Acabas de comenzar en la Academia Hanabi-chan. Aún no estás listo para el entrenamiento real de armas. Sin embargo, pronto lo estarás".

Ino preguntó: "¿Cuántos años tienes, Hanabi-chan?"

"Tengo siete años y medio". Respondió la hermana Hyūga más joven sosteniendo siete dedos. "Aunque tendré ocho años pronto".

"Bueno, tendrás que trabajar duro pero te graduarás antes de que te des cuenta". dijo Sakura en tono alentador.

Blake dijo amablemente: "Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien".

Hanabi sonrió pensando que algún día sería una kunoichi de pleno derecho.

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Después de terminar su té; Hinata abrió el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento y pronto vio a Naruto y Jiraiya con fuerza. Todos los kunoichis vieron a Jiraiya decir: "¡Vamos!" como Naruto lanzó un jutsu de barra de viento múltiple en su objetivo.

... El poste de madera fue cortado en pedazos pequeños y básicamente explotó. Gamakichi y Naruto se alegraron por la destrucción y Jiraiya le dio una palmada en el hombro al ninja amante de la naranja.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon. "¿Qué acaba de hacer Naruto ...? ¡Ese puesto de entrenamiento no es más que restos!"

Hinata vio a Jiraiya saludar y hacer un movimiento para que los kunoichis se acercaran. Naruto los miró y saludó con entusiasmo antes de que él y Gamakichi fueran a examinar lo que quedaba del puesto de entrenamiento.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, Jiraiya dijo: "Bienvenidas, damas, ¿qué las trae a todas aquí?"

Hinata dijo: "Estamos planeando hacer algo de entrenamiento y pensé que pediría tu consejo, Jiraiya-sama".

El Toad Sage asintió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Ino lo interrumpió. "¡¿Qué demonios acabas de _hacer_ Naruto? ¿Qué clase de jutsu fue ese?" Era obvio que Ino estaba estupefacto por toda la destrucción.

Naruto levantó la vista y dijo: "Un jutsu que aún no es lo suficientemente bueno, Ino. No todos estos cortes son lo suficientemente limpios. Tendré que trabajar más duro".

Jiraiya dijo: "Tómate un descanso y toma un poco de agua y un bocadillo, Naruto. Te estás poniendo tenso. Además, te va bien. Después de relajarte por unos minutos, cambiaremos a la palma de vendaval por un tiempo".

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a Naruto. "Parece que has estado trabajando duro, Naruto-kun. Eso fue muy impresionante. ¿Fue una variación en el golpe de viento del que me hablabas esta mañana?"

"Sí, finalmente lo estoy sintiendo". dijo el ninja amante de la naranja. Miró a los demás y saludó amistosamente antes de sentarse a la sombra de un árbol para relajarse.

Blake trajo a Pyrrha y le dijo: "Hola Naruto; ¡realmente sales todas las paradas cuando entrenas!" La niña faunus hizo un gesto hacia la pelirroja. "Naruto, este es mi buen amigo Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha, este es Uzumaki Naruto".

Pyrrha sonrió a la rubia. "Es un placer conocerte Naruto. He escuchado mucho sobre ti. Es un jutsu que estabas usando; ¡estoy impresionado!"

Naruto sonrió. "También es un placer conocerte, Pyrrha. Todavía estoy trabajando en ello. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

_Con Jiraiya_ ...

"Así que ustedes son Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura". dijo el sapo sanin. "No me importaría darte todos los consejos, pero estoy muy comprometido a ayudar a Naruto. Creo que Mitarashi Anko sería de gran ayuda para tu grupo. Después de todo, es una kunoichi muy dedicada".

Ambos jóvenes kunoichis tuvieron un sentimiento de hundimiento ante esa declaración ...

_De vuelta con Naruto_ ….

"Bueno, no hay ninguna duda en mi mente de que Crazy Snake Lady es tan dura como las uñas". dijo la naranja amante de la rubia. "Si quieres aprender, busca a alguien que realmente te enseñe en lugar de aflojarte. Mi jonin sensei Kakashi siempre llega tres horas tarde a todo".

Blake ahogó una risita por el comentario sobre Kakashi. "No estoy seguro de que a Anko le guste que lo llamen" _la Dama de las serpientes locas_ 'Naruto ". ella dijo con humor

Naruto solo le dio a Blake una sonrisa dentuda. Se giró hacia Hinata y le preguntó: "Hinata-chan; ¿habéis pensado, chicas, en pedir ayuda a Kurenai-sensei? Ella me parece muy inteligente".

"Ella es una kunoichi muy inteligente y muy competente". Hinata estuvo de acuerdo. "Ella también es amiga de Anko-san. Espero que ella también nos ayude".

Después de que el grupo conversó un poco, Naruto volvió al trabajo y el clon de la sombra de Jiraiya hizo que las chicas hicieran un poco de combate para ver qué podían hacer los kunoichis. Jiraiya les aconsejó que encontraran a Anko y Kurenai después de que terminaran. Sugirió un poco de entrenamiento grupal junto con él un Naruto para animar un poco las cosas también.

' _Un grupo de jóvenes kunoichi cerca podría ser una gran inspiración para mi aprendiz_ '. pensó Jiraiya con una risita perversa. Vio que Hinata, Blake y Pyrrha estaban animando a Naruto. Parecía que Ino y Sakura estaban en un estado de negación actualmente ...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

*** Nunca tuvo sentido para mí que Hinata o _cualquier_ Hyūga no hubieran visto algunos rastros de chakra rojo en el sistema de Naruto una vez que se desbloqueó en la Batalla del Puente en el País de las Olas. Oh bien….**

**Bueno, mis planes originales para que Pyrrha y Naruto se reunieran eran bastante más interesantes, pero la historia evolucionó a medida que la escribía. Dado que ambos tienen un amigo / conocido mutuo en Blake, resultó bastante deslucido. En cualquier caso, es un comienzo. Para aquellos que se preguntan, va a haber mucha tensión entre los kunoichis. Ahora están cooperando _provisionalmente_ , pero eso no significa que no surgirán la mala sangre y los rencores. Blake y Pyrrha no están convencidos de que Hinata sea un "buen tipo", pero ver su interacción con Hanabi les ha hecho darse cuenta de que Hinata _no_ es Cinder Fall. Hay muchos problemas por resolver ... y el pobre Ino y Sakura _no_ tienen idea de en qué se están metiendo.**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos el entrenamiento de inicio del kunoichi en serio y veremos los intentos de Sakura e Ino de convertir a Pyrrha y Blake a la _Sagrada Fe del Sasukeismo_ . Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 6/3/16**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Vamos a tomar una leve salida hacia el lugar aterrador conocido como _Teenage Kunoichi Fangirl Mind en_ este capítulo. Tengo que agradecer / culpar a Lord Farsight y Solvdrage , así como a un Revisor Invitado que no dejó su nombre (probablemente para evitar la culpa). Aquí está el capítulo 6 (en su mayoría no planificado) ¡Disfrútalo!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_" __Bueno, no hay ninguna duda en mi mente de que Crazy Snake Lady es tan dura como las uñas". dijo la naranja amante de la rubia. "Si quieres aprender, busca a alguien que realmente te enseñe en lugar de aflojarte. Mi jonin sensei Kakashi siempre llega tres horas tarde a todo"._

_Blake ahogó una risita por el comentario sobre Kakashi. "No estoy seguro de que a Anko le guste que lo llamen" __la Dama de las serpientes locas ' __Naruto ". ella dijo con humor_

_Naruto solo le dio a Blake una sonrisa dentuda. Se giró hacia Hinata y le preguntó: "Hinata-chan; ¿habéis pensado, chicas, en pedir ayuda a Kurenai-sensei? Ella me parece muy inteligente"._

_" __Ella es una kunoichi muy inteligente y muy competente". Hinata estuvo de acuerdo. "Ella también es amiga de Anko-san. Espero que ella también nos ayude"._

_Después de que el grupo conversó un poco, Naruto volvió al trabajo y el clon de la sombra de Jiraiya hizo que las chicas hicieran un poco de combate para ver qué podían hacer los kunoichis. Jiraiya les aconsejó que encontraran a Anko y Kurenai después de que terminaran. Sugirió un poco de entrenamiento grupal junto con él un Naruto para animar un poco las cosas también._

_' __Un grupo de jóvenes kunoichi cerca podría ser una gran inspiración para mi aprendiz . __'pensó Jiraiya con una risita perversa. Vio que Hinata, Blake y Pyrrha estaban animando a Naruto. Parecía que Ino y Sakura estaban en un estado de negación actualmente ..._

Capítulo 6

**Konoha, muro exterior del pueblo**

Kinuta Dosu vio a Naruto correr para sus vueltas matutinas antes del amanecer alrededor de Konoha. El genin Oto estaba elaborando cuidadosamente sus planes para matar a Uchiha Sasuke y eliminar otros obstáculos en su camino. ' _Ese es el compañero de equipo de Uchiha. Si le pregunto, puedo descubrir todas las debilidades de Sasuke y puedo matar al Uchiha más fácilmente. En realidad, este payaso de color naranja es una molestia, puedo matarlo solo para deshacerme de parte de la competencia. Voy a matar a Gaara a continuación. Es mi principal obstáculo contra Sasuke_ ... Dosu observó atentamente mientras Naruto terminaba su tercera vuelta alrededor de Konoha y se preparaba para emboscar a la rubia. El sol acababa de salir y los rayos rojos de la luz del sol recortaban a Naruto y escondían a Dosu en las sombras.

Naruto escuchó el crujido de una teja familiar y lentamente miró hacia la chimenea donde Dosu estaba escondido detrás. El rubio sabía muy bien ese lugar escondido porque era un buen lugar para esconderse de chunins enojados cuando jugaba bromas en la Academia. Naruto también sabía el chirrido que hacía una teja particular si no sabías cómo evitarla. Naruto calmó su respiración mientras corría y dijo: "Es mejor que salgas; sé que te estás escondiendo justo detrás de esa chimenea".

Dosu se sorprendió por decir lo menos y salió a la luz del sol roja donde Naruto podía verlo. "Supongo que no te he dado suficiente crédito Uzumaki. Debes tener alguna habilidad para haberme detectado".

"¿Qué quieres Kinuta?" preguntó Naruto sin rodeos. "No pareces ser el tipo de persona para socializar, especialmente considerando que podrías estar preparando una emboscada".

El Oto Genin se rió y dijo: "Está bien;. Quiero que me diga las debilidades de su compañero de equipo de Sasuke en detalle Si no lo voy a superar, de ti y nadie _nunca_ encontrar el cuerpo ...".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Naruto se acercó a Jiraiya. "Lo siento, llego tarde Jiraiya-sensei; me interrumpieron en mi carrera matutina y solo pude dar tres vueltas esta mañana".

Jiraiya no estaba realmente molesto ni nada, pero él preguntó: "¿Qué pasó exactamente con Naruto?"

La rubia amante de la naranja preguntó: "¿Cuántos dientes tiene un sensei de mandíbula? No puedo recordar la parte superior de mi cabeza".

"Hay treinta y dos dientes en una boca humana, Naruto". dijo Jiraiya mirando perplejo. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Bueno, los Oto genin Kinuta Dosu de los exámenes trataron de tenderme una emboscada y querían información sobre Sasuke". explicó Naruto. "Dijo que me iba a matar después, ya ves".

Jiraiya miró a su aprendiz y Naruto se veía bien. "¿Fueron lesionados? Eso va en contra de las reglas de los exámenes de Chunin. Podría ser descalificado".

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Estoy bien. Le dije que se fuera o tendría que pegarle. Aunque realmente pensé que tendría el buen sentido de correr".

"Está bien, entonces, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con los dientes?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Bueno, treinta y dos dientes menos veintitrés dejan a Kinuta con nueve dientes". dijo Naruto haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza. "Pensé que tenía una especie de armadura debajo de todas las vendas en su cara, así que lo golpeé con toda mi fuerza con mi puño cubierto de chakra de viento en la mandíbula. Fue un poco desordenado cuando descubrí que solo eran vendas. Los dientes volaron ¡en todos lados!"

"¿Kinuta sigue _viva_ ?" Preguntó el sabio sapo de ojos anchos.

La rubia asintió. "Por la forma en que se escapaba gritando y llorando, me parecía muy animado. Despegó y conté veintitrés dientes. Creo que va a hacer de su dentista un hombre muy rico".

Jiraiya solo sudó y sacudió la cabeza ...

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Era temprano en la mañana y Yamanaka Ino tenía mucho en mente. La idea de ser entrenada por Mitarashi Anko la aterrorizó hasta la médula y la mantuvo despierta durante parte de la noche. Estaba muy preocupada por sus nuevos amigos, Pyrrha-chan y Blake también. Ambos parecían estar alejándose del camino iluminado de la _Sagrada Fe del Sasukeismo. _Ino no pudo evitar notar que ambos estaban muy entusiasmados con ver a _Naruto_ de todas las personas. Hinata también estaba emocionada, pero Ino estaba bien con eso porque no quería competir con la heredera Hyūga de repente **_CALIENTE_** . " _No sé cuándo Hinata se convirtió en mujer fatal, pero no hay absolutamente __**ninguna manera**__ de competir con ella"._. pensó. La heredera de Yamanaka reflexionó un poco sobre Pyrrha y Blake.

' _Ambos tienen cuerpos bonitos y son realmente bonitos. Aunque no puedo entender a Blake ... _pensó Ino. _"Parece ser un poco oscura y extraña. Blake también parece tener la nariz pegada a un libro u otro. La parte más perturbadora es cómo una chica tan atractiva parece estar interesada en Naruto. Blake parece estar tirando de Pyrrha- También recorre ese camino torcido. Me pregunto de dónde es ella originalmente. Parece ser un secreto oscuro y extraño por alguna razón_ ... ". Ino estaba considerando preguntarle a Pyrrha-chan de dónde eran ella y Blake, pero luego no recordó a Anko que les dijera que era un tema cerrado.

Ino reflexionó unos minutos antes de que decidiera preguntarle a Sakura. "Puede que sepa más sobre psicología, pero el cerebro súper poderoso de la frente podría ser realmente útil en esta situación". pensó Ino en voz alta. "¡Debemos rescatar a Blake y Pyrrha-chan para que no sigan el camino equivocado!"

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Blake estaba sentada con su kimono negro en el desayuno con Anko. Sus orejas estaban prominentemente en exhibición y estaba hojeando su libro de Icha Icha perezosamente entre mordidas. Anko también llevaba un kimono y estaba bebiendo su té en voz baja. Era dolorosamente obvio que ninguna de las jóvenes tenía la intención de salir antes del mediodía. Las orejas de Blake se movieron de repente como si ella hubiera escuchado algo. Ella frunció un poco el ceño.

"¿Algo que te molesta, Blake-chan?" preguntó Anko. "¿Estás escuchando algo en otra frecuencia que no puedo?"

La niña faunus felina sorbió su té, luego se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. "No, solo tengo la clara impresión de que se dijo algo **_realmente estúpido_** sobre mí".

"Bienvenido a la historia de mi vida". dijo Anko en un tono plano. Decidir que no valía la pena preocuparse por los dos kunoichis se encogió de hombros y volvió a desayunar tranquilamente.

**Residencia haruno**

Sakura tuvo una visita anticipada inesperada. La roseta siempre había sido una madrugadora, pero _Ino_ ...? "¿Estás _absolutamente seguro de_ que no dejaste tu cerebro en la cama dormido en casa, cerdo?" preguntó Sakura. "Quiero decir, ¡estar fuera de la cama antes de las 10 AM es la señal de un desastre inminente!" Sakura miró por la ventana. "Bueno, no veo un enjambre de langostas bloqueando el sol o un río de lava escupiendo a través de la plaza del pueblo ..."

"Ríetela de frente". Gruñó Ino. "Estoy preocupado aquí. Simplemente no es natural para Pyrrha-chan y Blake no estar en la _Sagrada Fe del Sasukeismo_ . **_Todos los_** kunoichis de nuestra edad lo adoran (aunque terminará casándose **conmigo** ) y me siento como Pyrrha- chan y Blake se están quedando totalmente enojados porque estaban impresionados por _Naruto_ . La pobre Hinata está condenada a no seguir nunca el camino iluminado (y estoy segura de que no quiero la competencia **_ahora_** ) pero no es demasiado tarde para Blake y Pyrrha ¡chan! Les debemos como compañeros kunoichis mostrarles la grandeza que es _Sasuke-kun!_ "

Estrechando sus ojos esmeralda, Sakura preguntó, "¿Hablas en serio, no eres Ino-Pig?"

"¡Lo digo en serio como un ataque al corazón!" Declaró la rubia. "Además, queremos poder hablar de ropa y chicos lindos cuando salimos con ellos. Considera esto; tú y yo estamos discutiendo las elevadas alturas de Uchiha Sasuke-kun y sus mentes están atrapadas en el nivel de la calle de Naruto o ¡Kiba! ¡Es terrible! "

Sakura tuvo una mirada de repugnancia en su rostro. "Está bien, punto señalado. Pero podría ser difícil porque Sasuke-kun no está en la aldea. Está entrenando con Kakashi-sensei y nadie sabe dónde están".

"¿Qué pasa con las imágenes?" preguntó Ino. "Seguramente tienes algunos en un álbum de recortes de la frente".

"Todas mis _buenas_ fotos están consagradas en mi armario". dijo la roseta. "Los pocos que tengo de Sasuke-kun fuera de eso no muestran sus mejores características tan bien, no _todas_ sus características no son buenas. Supongo que ahí está mi foto del Equipo 7 ..." Sakura dijo señalando hacia su mesita de noche.

Ino tomó la foto enmarcada y dijo: "Es una buena foto de Sasuke-kun, pero Naruto arruina el tiro. Parece que comió algo malo". ' _También tiene a Sakura en ella arruinando el tiro, pero no lo mencionaré. No quiero que Pyrrha-chan y Blake tengan la idea equivocada de que Sasuke-kun está __**junto**__ con la frente o algo así. Eso sería un gran revés_ . pensó la rubia.

"¿Qué hay de ti, cerdo?" preguntó Sakura. "También tenías muchas fotos de Sasuke-kun. Recuerdo que las tienes selladas en tus álbumes de fotos".

"Hmmm ... La mayoría de ellos los conservo en mi Altar de Sasuke-kun, pero estoy seguro de que tengo algunos duplicados en mis álbumes de fotos". respondió Ino.

"Necesitaremos ver cuántos duplicados tenemos que podamos compartir con Blake y Pyrrha". dijo la roseta.

Ino tiene un brillo en sus ojos. "Eso me recuerda, ¿dónde crees que Pyrrha-chan y Blake son de la frente? Juzgando por su ropa, Pyrrha-chan parece vestirse bien, pero Blake se viste un poco oscuro y usa sombra de ojos púrpura. ¿De dónde podría ser?"

"Me he preguntado lo mismo, pero Anko-san dijo que estaba clasificado". dijo Sakura. Al ver la súplica de Ino, el rosetón agregó: "Supongo que podríamos investigar eso en la biblioteca de la sección de ninja. Si lo descubriéramos _accidentalmente_ , no estaríamos infringiendo ninguna regla".

"¡ _Sabía_ que podía contar contigo para tu ayuda en la frente!" exclamó Ino. "¡Vamos a empezar a cazar!"

Con sus mentes formadas, los dos mejores amigos / peores rivales se dedicaron a recopilar información y, lo que es más importante, a tomar fotografías de _Sasuke-kun_ ...

**El compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata se despidió de su hermanita Hanabi y se dispuso a buscar a su sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. ' _Necesito ver si Kurenai-sensei entrenará con nosotros. También necesito hablar con Hokage-sama para poder explicarle la situación con la fusión del alma. Sensei realmente debería saber. Me siento mal por ocultarlo, pero hay que hacer algunas cosas_ . Avanzando a buen ritmo; Hinata pronto estuvo frente a los apartamentos donde vivía Kurenai. Usando su Byakugan; Hinata vio que su amado sensei estaba en casa.

Después de subir dos tramos de escaleras, Hinata golpeó suavemente la puerta de Kurenai y la amante del genjutsu pronto abrió la puerta. "Hinata-chan, no esperaba compañía. Estoy haciendo un poco de limpieza".

Hinata sonrió. "Déjame ayudar a sensei. Quería hablarte sobre algún entrenamiento extra". Kurenai levantó una ceja, pero estaba feliz de tener algo de ayuda y los dos se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente ...

...

"... De todos modos, Sensei, esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto a ayudarnos a dar a genin kunoichis un poco de entrenamiento extra. Si estás demasiado ocupado, entiendo". dijo Hinata mientras deslizaba un poco de agua.

Kurenai asintió en comprensión y tomó un sorbo de su propia agua. "Bueno, creo que podría ayudar. Shino está entrenando con su clan en los Exámenes de Chunin y Kiba está ayudando a su hermana mayor Hana en la Clínica Veterinaria de Inuzuka, por lo que el equipo está ocupado, excepto por ti y por mí. Además, podría ayudarlo. evitar que Anko se ponga demasiado celoso ". dijo el jonin de ojos rojos con un guiño. Hinata se rió suavemente y Kurenai dijo: "Has cambiado mucho, Hinata-chan; es como si fueras una persona completamente nueva. Estoy orgullosa de ti pero ... ¿qué sucedió exactamente?"

La heredera Hyūga suspiró suavemente. "Sabía que te atraparía con sensei, pero necesito el permiso de Hokage-sama para decírtelo. Lo siento mucho, Kurenai-sensei".

Kurenai se mostró muy perpleja y dijo: "¿El Hokage está involucrado?"

Hinata asintió. "Muy pocos lo saben y he jurado guardar el secreto. Espero que aún sientas que puedes confiar en mí. He cambiado mucho más de lo que te das cuenta sensei".

"¿Sigues siendo la leal kunoichi de Konoha que es mi discípula Hinata?" Preguntó Kurenai mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Hinata.

"Siempre seré tu leal estudiante Kurenai-sensei". dijo Hinata sin dudarlo.

Kurenai sonrió. "Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse por Hinata-chan".

Hinata rápidamente abrazó la figura de su madre y susurró: "Gracias".

El jonin de ojos rojos le devolvió el abrazo y dijo: "Veamos a Anko y nos entrenemos un poco. ¿Dónde quería reunirse con nosotros; en qué campo de entrenamiento?"

"En realidad, ella quería que nos reuniéramos todos en la Tienda Dango a las 2 PM para tener una sesión de planificación por alguna razón". respondió Hinata.

Kurenai sudor cayó. "Por _supuesto que_ ella querría reunirse allí ..."

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Naruto y Jiraiya rompieron para almorzar. "Claro que me gustaría que Hinata-chan estuviera entrenando con nosotros hoy, Ero-sennin". dijo Naruto. "Es mucho más divertido entrenar juntos. Sin mencionar la excelente comida que prepara".

"A ti solo te gustó tener todos esos jóvenes y lindos kunoichis a tu alrededor ayer". dijo Jiraiya con una risita que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara. "Espero que comiencen con su propio entrenamiento pronto. Sé que Anko-chan prefiere los campos de entrenamiento 52 y 44 mejores".

"¿Por qué esos dos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, el campo de entrenamiento 44 es obvio, pero el campo de entrenamiento 52 es como este Naruto". explicó Jiraiya. "Es genial para practicar áreas extensas, jutsus destructivos y convocar. Ella es una Invocadora de Serpientes, así como tú eres una Invocadora de Sapo".

Naruto miró sorprendido. "Pensé que a ella solo _le gustaban las_ serpientes. Ella _convoca a las_ serpientes ... ¿como Orochimaru?"

"No confundas a Anko por ser otra cosa que una leal kunoichi de Konaha Naruto". dijo Jiraiya en serio. Al ver a Naruto asentir, Jiraiya dijo: "Cuando Orochimaru aún era un Konoha Ninja, Anko-chan era su aprendiz. Cuando traicionó a Konoha, él también la traicionó. Es un tema delicado con ella, así que no lo mencionen. ella odia a mi ex compañero de equipo Orochimaru con una pasión y lo quiere muerto más que nadie ".

El ninja rubio asintió lentamente en aceptación. "¿Cómo era Orochimaru cuando aún era un buen tipo?"

Jiraiya se quedó pensativo y dijo: "Orochimaru era un genio y un prodigio. Era del tipo que solo venía una vez en una generación. Siempre llegaba a ser el mejor, no importaba lo que hiciera ... pero mirando hacia atrás, Orochimaru siempre estaba un poco distorsionado. . No estoy diciendo que fue su culpa realmente. Orochimaru era un huérfano y tenía una racha sádica debido a la pérdida de sus padres, supongo. Todas las señales estaban allí, pero me negué a verlas porque él era mi amigo y yo no. Quiero creer que se había vuelto malo. Lo he lamentado mucho hasta el día de hoy ".

Naruto dijo con voz hueca, "... Eso suena muy parecido a que Sasuke y yo son escalofriantes. Desde que Sasuke tuvo esa marca de maldición, ha actuado más y más ... se me encogió de hombros. Siento que debería hablar con él pero no lo hará. escucha ... y Sakura-chan está enamorada de él para que ella tampoco me escuche. ¿Qué debo hacer Jiraiya-sensei? "

Jiraiya le dio unas palmaditas a Naruto en el hombro. "Te lo digo en confianza, así que no lo repitas, Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke ya es considerado un riesgo de fuga para el Hokage. Parte de la razón por la que Kakashi lo está entrenando exclusivamente es para vigilar al Uchiha en caso de que encaje. Sé que es difícil, Naruto, pero no puedo endulzar esto por el bien de tus sentimientos. No conozco a Sasuke personalmente, pero está mostrando todas las señales de hacer lo que hizo Orochimaru. Espero que me equivoque, pero necesitas Ten en cuenta que somos ninjas. Él podría ser tu enemigo mañana. Quiero que tengas cuidado con él por tu bien, mi aprendiz ".

La rubia miró hacia abajo tristemente. "Ya lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo, -ttebayo".

Jiraiya asintió y dijo: "A veces la vida no es muy justa, ¿verdad, Naruto?"

Naruto asintió y los dos se sentaron en silencio por un rato. No se necesitan más palabras para decir ...

...

**Biblioteca Konoha, Sección Ninja**

"¡Solo **_mira_** la ropa de este pueblo! ¡Son como lo que usa Blake!" susurró Ino en voz alta mientras le señalaba a Sakura una imagen en particular.

Sakura miró las fotos de un ninja y una kunoichi vestidas principalmente de negro, blanco y púrpura. "¿Son emos o algo?" preguntó el rosetón. "Se parecen a sus ropas y están diseñadas para bloquear el sol".

Ino asintió enfáticamente. "Lo sé, ¿no? El uniforme de Blake parece una versión más elegante de estos. Supongo que si ella es de este pueblo, entonces Blake tiene un sentido de la moda bastante bueno. Sin embargo, tendría sentido por qué es tan hermosa".

"Hmmm ... Ponga un marcador en esa página, Ino". dijo Sakura en voz baja. "¿Qué número es esa imagen?"

"Es el número 105". dijo la rubia mientras ponía un marcador en esa página.

Sakura asintió y sacó el índice de _The Encyclopedia of Identifying Ninja Uniforms_ . "Ese uniforme _estaría_ en el último libro ..." Gruñó la roseta. Hojeando varias páginas llegó a los 100's. "Aquí vamos ... 100, 103 ... .105. ( _GASP_ ) ¡Es ... es el _pueblo escondido en la máscara_ de _pestañas_ de la Tierra del maquillaje! Ellos exportan cosméticos, pero sus ninjas son todos ... _¡Góticos! ¡_ Esto es aterrador! sombra de ojos, pelo negro azabache, piel pálida, ropa oscura ... La lista continúa. ¡Por los dioses, de ahí proviene el 80% de _las películas_ de _B-Horror_ ! ¡¿Por qué clase de infierno vivió Blake antes de que escapara ?!

...

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Blake gruñó: "Existe la sensación de que algo **_colosalmente estúpido_** fue dicho sobre mí otra vez ...".

...

**Biblioteca Konoha, Sección Ninja**

Ino apenas podía contener su horror ante las revelaciones de la _Aldea Oculta en Mascara_ . "¡Pobre Blake! No me extraña que parezca tan tímida e introvertida. Ella ha sido reprimida socialmente toda su vida. ¡La niña desafortunada es refugiada de una pesadilla de moda!"

"Eso no es todo. Se pone peor". dijo Sakura con gravedad.

"¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?" preguntó la rubia con incredulidad.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dijo: "Guerra; eso es lo peor, Ino. La tierra del maquillaje es una nación isleña que ha luchado en la batalla con una isla vecina durante siglos; la tierra de la moda. La tierra de la moda tiene su propia aldea ninja. "El _pueblo escondido en las tendencias._ Se han opuesto diametralmente entre sí desde la Era de los Clanes Guerreros".

"¿Crees que Pyrrha-chan es de Village Hidden in Trends?" preguntó Ino. "¿Amigos en bandos opuestos que escaparon juntos?"

"Es posible." dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la sección del Pueblo Oculto en Tendencias. "Parece que todos los que están allí se visten tan vanguardistas que las tensiones de mantenerse al día con las últimas modas son definitivamente aplastantes".

Ino jadeó. "... ¡Y Pyrrha-chan es bastante conservadora en su estilo de vestir! Debe haber sido socialmente excluida o considerada una rebelde. ¡Las dos deben haberse encontrado y escapado juntas!"

"No es de extrañar que Anko-san quisiera que este oscuro secreto se mantuviera en secreto". dijo Sakura con gravedad.

"¡Tenemos que apoyar a nuestros compañeros kunoichis!" declaró Ino apasionadamente.

"¡ _A través de las alegrías del sasukeismo!_ " _Aplaudieron a_ los dos jóvenes kunoichis como uno.

" **_¡Shhhh!_** ", Dijo un bibliotecario con dureza. "¡ _Cállate, mocosos ruidosos! ¡Esto es una __**biblioteca!**_ "

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Pyrrha se quitó el delantal de la tienda de flores de Yamanaka y dijo: "Voy a darme una ducha rápida antes de dirigirme a la tienda de Dango en Ayano. Si aparecen Ino y Sakura, díganles que apostaré".

Ayano sonrió. "Adelante, lava Pyyrha-chan. Ino-chan salió corriendo de aquí apresuradamente esta mañana y abandonó su turno en el trabajo. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por ayudar".

"No me importa; es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ya que me quedo contigo". dijo la pelirroja. "Tengo que preguntarme por qué se fue justo antes del desayuno".

"Probablemente está en otra dieta de choque al conocerla". dijo el Yamanaka Matriarch. "Me preocupo por los hábitos alimenticios de Ino-chan. Simplemente no son saludables".

"Saltar al trabajo y eludir sus tareas es igual de importante". dijo Inoichi entrando a la tienda en tono contrariado. "Me alegro de que estés aquí y tomes las cosas en serio, Pyrrha-chan. Cuando veas a Ino-chan, dile que ella y yo vamos a tener una _larga_ conversación sobre sus responsabilidades".

"Sí señor; lo haré". dijo la pelirroja. "Me voy a bañar ahora".

Inoichi suspiró y luego sonrió a Pyrrha. "No importa, Pyrrha-chan. Hablaré con Ino-chan cuando regrese, así que no te preocupes por eso. Todos necesitan entrenar sin distracciones". Le dio una palmada a Pyrrha en el hombro y la obligó a ducharse.

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Blake y Anko tenían puesto su equipo de combate. "¡A la tienda Dango, Blake-chan! ¡El almuerzo nos espera!" pregonó a Anko mientras conducía a Blake por la puerta y cerraba el lugar.

Blake levantó una ceja. "Todavía digo que deberíamos habernos encontrado en ese lugar de sushi. El pescado es mucho más saludable".

Anko entrecerró los ojos y dijo en tono de voz intrigante: "Te convertiré al lado de Dango, Blake-chan. ¡Es la _comida de los dioses!_ "

La muchacha faunus negó con la cabeza. "¡Pffft! El _atún_ es el _alimento de los dioses_ Anko. Simplemente no te das cuenta todavía".

"¡Tonterías mi aprendiz en el camino de las comidas!" dijo el excéntrico jonin. "¿Nunca has escuchado, _dulces para el dulce?_ "

"En ese caso, ambos deberíamos tener vinagre para el almuerzo, Anko". dijo Blake en un tono plano.

Anko se detuvo y tomó una pose de pensamiento. "Tienes un punto; permíteme reformular: ¡los dulces son para aquellos que tienen el poder de tomarlos! ¡Los dioses ayudan a los que se ayudan a sí mismos!" ella declaro

"Bueno, no puedo discutir con esa lógica". dijo Blake con una suave sonrisa.

"Deberías escuchar a tu nee-chan más a menudo, Blake-chan". dijo Anko. "Soy una fuente de conocimiento".

Blake negó con la cabeza y se rió entre dientes. "Vamos a alimentarnos la cara, Anko nee-chan".

Anko obtuvo una gran sonrisa y llevó a su "hermana pequeña" hacia la tienda Dango.

**Residencia Yamanaka**

"Bueno, supongo que te veré después". dijo Pyrrha. "Me voy a la Tienda Dango para reunirme con los demás para entrenar. Espero que Ino y Sakura aparezcan".

Inoichi y Ayano se despidieron cuando Pyrrha se fue. Inoichi gruñó: "¿Dónde diablos _está_ Ino-chan? Esa niña está siendo menos responsable de lo usual".

Ayano suspiró. "Bueno, Ino-chan _es_ una niña de trece años. No seamos demasiado severos con su Inoichi. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntarme dónde ha estado todo el día. Es un poco preocupante".

"No hay duda de que está jugando en el pueblo en algún lugar". dijo Inoichi. "Probablemente está corriendo de compras con Sakura".

"Al menos Ino-chan y Sakura-chan son amigas nuevamente y no se pelean por el chico Uchiha". dijo Ayano con una sonrisa.

Inoichi asintió. "Sí; yo tan pronto como ellos eviten a ese chico. Es un joven muy preocupado".

**Residencia haruno**

Dos jóvenes kunoichi salieron corriendo de la casa de Haruno en una nube de polvo. "¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido la noción del tiempo en la frente!" gimió Ino. "¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la tienda Dango y Anko-san tendrá nuestros cueros!"

"Cállate cerdo!" replicó Sakura. "¡Tú fuiste el que se dejó llevar al ver mis fotos de Sasuke-kun!"

"¿Qué hay de Pyrrha-chan? ¡Se suponía que íbamos a recogerla!" dijo Ino en tono de pánico.

Sakura dijo: "¡Pura la velocidad Porker! Vayamos por el techo a tu casa para recoger a Pyrrha. Luego podemos ir corriendo a la tienda de Dango. Llegaremos tarde sin importar el caso, así que también nos aseguraremos de que Pyrrha llegue allí. . "

Los dos jóvenes kunoichis subieron por el costado de un edificio y se lanzaron hacia la Florería de Yamanaka.

**La tienda de Dango**

Blake y Anko llegaron y vieron a Kurenai y Hinata ya en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos. Blake frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver a Hinata, pero recordó que Hinata _no_ era Cinder Fall. "Los _viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper_ ". pensó la faunus con tristeza. Mirando al lado de Hinata, vio a una hermosa mujer con largo cabello negro y ojos rojos. ' _¿Es este el sensei de Hinata que ella mencionó? _'

"¡Hey Kurenai-chan!" dijo Anko con una ola. "Me alegra que lo hayas logrado".

Kurenai le devolvió el saludo y dijo: "Es bueno verte también, Anko". Se volvió hacia Blake y sonrió. "Debes ser Blake; soy Yuuhi Kurenai. Es bueno conocerte. Hinata-chan y yo tenemos una mesa, pero las demás aún no han llegado. Por favor, únete a nosotros".

Blake se sentó cautelosamente frente a Hinata y Anko se dejó caer frente a Kurenai. "Me alegro de que pudieras hacerlo Blake". dijo Hinata amablemente. "Con Kurenai-sensei y Anko entrenándonos, deberíamos fortalecernos rápidamente"

La niña faunus asintió y dijo: "Me sorprende que nadie más esté aquí todavía".

Hinata murmuró de acuerdo. "Me imagino que Pyrrha estará aquí pronto a menos que Ino y Sakura la retrasen".

"¡Hola de nuevo!" dijo Pyrrha cuando entró y se sentó al otro lado de Anko. Pronto se hicieron presentaciones completas y Blake, en particular, se alegró de saber que la especialidad de Kurenai era genjutsu y que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Blake.

Los cinco kunoichis hablaron sobre qué tipo de objetivos tenían en el entrenamiento, pero pronto los pensamientos de todos reflejaron la pregunta de Anko.

"... ¡¿Dónde demonios están los meñiques y los rubios ?!"

**Hospital de Konoha, consultorio de cirugía bucal del doctor Tīsu**

"Hola Kinuta-san, soy el doctor Tīsu y hoy te haré un examen". El ojo visible de Dosu se ensanchó al ver al doctor. Sus dientes estaban afilados como los de un tiburón y el hombre tenía más tatuajes y perforaciones en el cuerpo que nadie que Dosu hubiera visto nunca. Dosu gimió. "Ahora no te preocupes, Kinuta-san, vengo de una larga y distinguida línea de sastres. Me refiero a los _dentistas_ en Kiri. Te haremos una revisión en poco tiempo". El doctor Tīsu sacó rápidamente un artilugio dental que se parecía más a un dispositivo de tortura y dijo: "Ahora echemos un _buen vistazo_ ...". Con un brillo maníaco en su ojo.

Los gritos de los condenados de Dosu se hicieron eco en todo el hospital ...

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Los ojos azules de Ino eran tan grandes como platillos mirando a su madre Ayano. "¿Quieres decir que Pyrrha-chan _ya se fue_ a la Tienda Dango hace más de 45 minutos?"

Ayano asintió. "Tu padre y yo deseamos hablarte Ino-chan, sobre tu-"

Ino y Sakura gritaron de horror. "Oh dioses Ino; ¡Anko-san nos va a asesinar por llegar una hora tarde!" gritó el rosetón.

Los dos genin kunoichis se escaparon gritando de terror antes de que Ayano pudiera pronunciar otra palabra ...

Ayano refunfuñó: "¡En serio! Niños en estos días. Lo juro ...".

**Campo de entrenamiento 53**

Naruto y Jiraiya estaban trabajando en tácticas de equipo. Los clones de las Sombras estaban en todas partes en escuadrones de cuatro hen, así que los colores de sus trajes eran diferentes. Jiraiya y sus tres clones de sombra presentaban diferentes problemas y asignaban una misión de combate a cada grupo. Algunos debían defender un territorio, otros estaban en asalto. Algunos fueron para capturar o asesinar a un objetivo; Por lo general, un clon de Jiraiya.

El ninja amante de la naranja estaba practicando su invocación mientras todos sus clones trabajaban duro. Ya había convocado a Gama, Gamakichi y al hermano menor de Gamakichi, Gamatatsu. Gamatatsu estaba muy emocionado de ser convocado, pero estaba más emocionado de que Naruto comiera bocadillos, por lo que el pequeño sapo amarillo-naranja se estaba llenando de alegría mientras Naruto hacía un esfuerzo para convocar a Gamabunta, el jefe de sapo.

Gamakichi dijo: "No, Naruto, cuando dije que Pops es grande, quiero decir **_GRANDE_** como una montaña. Necesitarás mucho más chakra que eso".

"¡Uf!" dijo Naruto. "Aquí pensé que estaba poniendo una tonelada de chakra en él. ¡Parece que tendré que ir a tope!"

"Todo volumen…?" preguntó Gamakichi cuando él y Gamatatsu fueron enviados a caer por una onda de choque de chakra de Naruto.

Naruto golpeó su palma ensangrentada en el suelo y rugió " **_¡De acuerdo! ¡Invocando jutsu!_** "

Apareció un sapo de un pie de altura sosteniendo un bastón. Tenía su pelo blanco en un mohawk corto, cejas espesas y una perilla. Parecía bastante confundido y miró alrededor un poco antes de ver al sorprendido Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-chan, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Necesitabas llamarme para la batalla?"

" **_¡Maldita sea!_** " Dijo Naruto. "¡Estaba tratando de convocar al Jefe de Sapo y conseguí a este pequeño!"

La cara de Jiraiya falló. "¡Naruto, cállate y muestra algo de respeto! ¡Fukasaku-sama es uno de los Grandes Sabios Sapo del Monte Myōboku!" Jiraiya se volvió hacia Fukasaku y dijo: "Lo siento mucho por este Pa, Naruto aquí todavía está aprendiendo a convocar".

Naruto estaba sentado en su parte trasera mirando a Fukasaku. El Sabio del Sapo comenzó a reírse y dijo: "¿Cómo te llamas renacuajo?"

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, -ttebayo!" Respondió el ninja amante de la naranja.

El Anciano sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Naruto-chan. Si ya puedes convocarme, debes tener un enorme potencial. Para invocar a Gamabunta-kun, usa aproximadamente tres cuartos de lo que solías invocarme. Estoy un poco más arriba en la cadena alimenticia que Gamabunta-kun. Espero verlos más en el futuro ". Golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de Naruto con su bastón, Fukasaku sonrió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Gamakichi y Gamatatsu saltaron para felicitar a Naruto. "¡Aniki, eres _increíble!_ " Elogió Gamakichi.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas podido convocar a Pa!" dijo Gamatatsu.

Naruto sonrió. Estaba cansado de convocar al Anciano Sapo.

Jiraiya estaba de pie al lado de Gama. '¡ _Este niño es increíble! ¡Convocó a Pa sin acceder al chakra de Kyubi! _'El sapo sanin se rió entre dientes, "... Sólo tú Uzumaki Naruto ...".

...

**La tienda de Dango**

Sakura e Ino entraron corriendo en la tienda Dango como si hubieran corrido una maratón a través del pueblo. "Lo siento, llegamos tarde!" Jadeó Ino mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

"Nos quedamos atrapados en las cosas y fuimos a buscar a Pyrrha solo para descubrir que ya se había dirigido aquí". dijo Sakura jadeando. "Realmente nos disculpamos por llegar tarde".

Kurenai les dio una mirada plana y dijo: "Toma asiento, señoras".

"Gracias Kurenai-sensei". dijo Sakura mientras se dejaba caer al lado del jonin de ojos rojos. Ino se sentó al final de la mesa entre Sakura y Pyrrha.

Anko apoyó la barbilla en su mano y dijo: "Estaba empezando a preguntarme si ustedes dos mocosos habían muerto por nosotros o algo así".

Blake tenía una mirada plana en su cara y suspiró. ' _Fangirls son la perdición de los kunoichis reales en todas partes_ '. "Bueno, creo que mejor tarde que nunca. Ya comimos mientras te esperábamos".

"Bueno, supongo que es bueno para mi dieta". dijo Ino. "No quiero engordar. Una chica tiene que mirar su figura, sabes". Sakura asintió en acuerdo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con _dieta? ¡_ Tú eres kunoichis!" dijo Anko indignado.

Kurenai agregó: "Hacer dieta es malo para las niñas de tu salud. Las dos ya están demasiado delgadas".

"Si nada más piensa en el tamaño de tu busto". dijo Hinata con diversión en sus ojos. "La dieta altera el desarrollo de los senos. Toda la dieta que usted haya hecho puede impedir que alcance su potencial".

"Ww-qué?" preguntó Ino. "¿No te gustan todas las dietas?"

Sakura e Ino miraron a Kurenai, Hinata, Blake, Anko y Pyrrha alrededor de la mesa. "¿Alguno de ustedes ha hecho alguna dieta para bajar de peso?" preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

Todos los demás kunoichis sacudieron la cabeza y Pyrrha dijo: "Si quieres recortar peso, quema las calorías haciendo ejercicio. Hacer dieta es una mala idea".

Después de comparar sus bustos más pequeños con los particularmente _perceptibles_ de Hinata, Pyrrha y Blake, Sakura e Ino se **_echaron_** a llorar " **_¡NOOOOOOO!_** "

Los otros solo tuvieron una gota de sudor colectiva cuando todo el restaurante miró a los dos genin kunoichis que lloraban...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, un capítulo no planificado en los libros. Tengo un capítulo de _Darkness Rising_ en las obras que espero terminar este fin de semana. Originalmente, mi plan era exponer a Blake y Pyrrha a la _Fe del sasukeismo en_ este capítulo, pero terminaremos ese mini arco del próximo capítulo desde que me quedé sin espacio. Además, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que Blake era un refugiado de kunoichi de la _Aldea Oculta en Mascara_ ? ¡Qué revelación! Habrá aún más revelaciones " _impactantes_ " en el próximo capítulo cuando los defensores de la _Fe del Sasukeismo se esfuercen_ para " _salvar_ " a Blake y Pyrrha de las tentaciones malignas del demonio naranja. Azul hacia fuera 8/8/16**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Gracias a todos por sus continuos comentarios y apoyo. Bueno, estoy 5K en el siguiente capítulo de _Darkness Rising_ pero esta historia me distrajo (otra vez). Culpa a RWBY Chibi por inspirarme. Este capítulo se titula _Target: Jinchūriki_ . Aquí está el capítulo 7 (no planificado). ¡Disfruta!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_" __¿Qué quieres decir con __dieta__ ? ¡Tú eres kunoichis!" dijo Anko indignado._

_Kurenai agregó: "Hacer dieta es malo para las niñas de tu salud. Las dos ya están demasiado delgadas"._

_" __Si nada más piensa en el tamaño de tu busto". dijo Hinata con diversión en sus ojos. "La dieta altera el desarrollo de los senos. Toda la dieta que usted haya hecho puede impedir que alcance su potencial"._

_" __Ww-qué?" preguntó Ino. "¿No te gustan todas las dietas?"_

_Sakura e Ino miraron a Kurenai, Hinata, Blake, Anko y Pyrrha alrededor de la mesa. "¿Alguno de ustedes ha hecho alguna dieta para bajar de peso?" preguntó Sakura en voz baja._

_Todos los demás kunoichis sacudieron la cabeza y Pyrrha dijo: "Si quieres recortar peso, quema las calorías haciendo ejercicio. Hacer dieta es una mala idea"._

_Después de comparar sus bustos más pequeños con los particularmente __perceptibles__ de Hinata, Pyrrha y Blake, Sakura e Ino se __**echaron**__ a llorar " __**¡NOOOOOOO!**__ "_

_Los otros solo tuvieron una gota de sudor colectiva cuando todo el restaurante miró a los dos genin kunoichis que lloraban ..._

Capítulo 7

**Konoha, el apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto estaba agotado después de convocar a Fukasaku y él y Jiraiya acordaron que debería descansar un poco. Después de llegar a casa, Naruto estaba demasiado cansado para preparar mucho para la cena y solo comió un poco de cereal y leche. Después de eso, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso la camiseta _Built for Speed_ y unos pantalones de chándal naranja y se fue a la cama temprano.

...

Después de la oscuridad, Naruto se despertó con un extraño sonido que no reconoció. Al darse cuenta de que venía de su habitación de entrada, el ninja rubio atado a su bolsa kunai, agarró su shuriken y salió silenciosamente por el pasillo. Gritó de dolor cuando algo golpeó su hombro y casi le cortó el brazo derecho en la luz tenue. Fue arrojado hacia atrás por el impacto del objeto cuando arrancó la carne y los músculos por igual. El chico rubio se estrelló por la puerta de su cesto y luego se dejó caer de bruces al suelo mientras su cuerpo sangraba en silencio por la esencia de su vida ... en la pared del cesto había una flecha dorada que parecía como si estuviera endurecida por algún tipo de liquido.

"Hmmm ... enviándome después de alguien de tan bajo nivel. Esto ni siquiera fue divertido". dijo un joven de pelo negro con un arco que emergió de las sombras. Estaba bronceado y llevaba un protector de frente Oto. Lo más interesante de él era que tenía _seis brazos_ . Su nombre era Kidōmaru y era miembro de los Cuatro de sonido que estaban entre las élites de las fuerzas de Orochimaru. Su tarea: eliminar el jinchūriki de Konoha 'por _si acaso_ '.

Kidōmaru negó con la cabeza mientras apartaba el arco. "Qué pérdida de tiempo para alguien de mi nivel de habilidad. Ni siquiera pude jugar con él. Estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo. Supongo que debería informar que mi misión está cumplida". Miró de nuevo a Naruto y dijo: "Muy mal perdedor". y se dio vuelta para irme. Entonces la araña como ninja sintió algo pesado en el aire. _Algo que le dificultaba respirar_ . Se volvió hacia la rubia caída y lo sintió. Hubo un sonido de repetición que reverberó en el aire ... _Como un pulso_. Kidōmaru repentinamente sintió que una presencia abrumadora se precipitaba cuando un torrente de chakra rojo salió de la masiva herida de Naruto y comenzó a girar alrededor de él como un torbellino en miniatura. El miasma rojo siguió latiendo cada vez más fuerte y los ojos de Kidōmaru se agrandaron cada vez más a medida que el trueno del pulso sacudía su cuerpo y hacía que sus oídos dolieran.

Gritando sobre el ruido infernal y pulsante, Kidōmaru gritó: "¡ _¿Qué demonios __**es**__ esto ?!_ "

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en la oscuridad. En lugar del azul travieso que normalmente brillaba, estaban rajados y rojo sangre con pura malicia. Kidōmaru observó con macabra fascinación cómo se reformaba el hombro de Naruto. Los huesos se asentaron, los músculos y los tendones se repararon y los vasos sanguíneos se formaron aparentemente de la nada. El ninja Oto estaba tan paralizado por toda la sangre que volvía a unirse que no estaba preparado cuando el rubio de ojos rojos corrió hacia él a una velocidad increíble con garras de chakra rojas y corrosivas que cortaban su carne como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. El grito de Kidōmaru sonó en todo el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Naruto. La araña como ninja se había bloqueado instintivamente con sus tres brazos izquierdos y perdió una mano izquierda, un antebrazo izquierdo y otro brazo izquierdo hasta el codo. Naruto tampoco se detuvo allí._¡Tengo que escapar de este monstruo! _'fue el único pensamiento coherente además de la agonía de tener sus miembros cortados en la mente del ninja Oto.

El ruido palpitante en el aire era ensordecedor cuando Kidōmaru salió corriendo a la noche para escapar de la bestia fuera de control ...

... Desafortunadamente para Kidōmaru; Naruto _no_ era una bestia fuera de control. Estaba muy concentrado y en control ... y estaba **enojado** . ¡ _Esa cabeza de seis monstruos armados es __**mía! **_'pensó el rubio mientras salía disparado hacia la noche en busca del depredador Oto convertido en presa ...

...

**Complejo de Apartamentos de Naruto**

Los ANBU estaban en movimiento. Los ruidos de alguien que gritaba en el Apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto habían sido escuchados e informados. Cuando ANBU Cat y su equipo llegaron, el aire estaba cargado de hedor a sangre. La puerta de entrada se dejó abierta de par en par y los senderos de sangre volvieron al apartamento. Al ingresar en un barrido de libro de texto, ANBU aseguró rápidamente la habitación. El pasillo era un gore fest. Había una extraña flecha dorada en la pared de la cesta y un charco de sangre donde alguien había estado mintiendo. A juzgar por la pesada saturación de chakra, Cat dedujo que había sido Naruto, aunque por su vida no podía imaginar por qué el chico de cabello rubio todavía estaría vivo.

También encontraron tres brazos izquierdos cortados en varios lugares que eran más o menos idénticos. "Se ven como si estuvieran todos cortados en una rebanada y cayeron al suelo, Gato". dijo ANBU Paloma. "También parecen como si todos vinieran de la misma persona".

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó ANBU Lobo.

ANBU Paloma se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ni idea a menos que un conjunto de trillizos se abrieran paso en el pasillo y extendieran sus manos como un grupo para ser cortado. No tiene ningún sentido".

ANBU Bear llamó desde la sala de enfrente: "Las barras que hay aquí están unidas al chakra de Kyubi. Siguiendo el rastro de sangre, el niño resultó gravemente herido, se levantó con el poder del bijuu y atacó. Debió haber perseguido a su agresor hasta la aldea. Él puede estar loco ".

"Puede estar muerto por la cantidad de sangre involucrada". dijo lobo con gravedad. "Hokage-sama no va a ser feliz".

"Independientemente de nuestro trabajo es encontrar a Uzumaki y conseguirle ayuda médica". dijo el gato con autoridad. "Dame un minuto aquí. Intentaré sentir dónde está." Al salir y alejarse del abrumador chakra de Kyubi en el apartamento; Cat se acercó usando su ninjutsu sensorial. Después de un par de minutos, dijo: "¿Qué demonios? Hay más de una docena de fuentes del chakra de Kyubi en movimiento. Se dirigen hacia el distrito de luz roja. Lobo, sigue el rastro de sangre. Puede ser más confiable. Oso, Asegura el apartamento y síguenos cuando hayas terminado. Paloma, estás conmigo. Voy a encerrarme en la fuente de chakra más cercana. Esperemos que ese sea nuestro chico. ¡Mueve el equipo! "

...

**Barrio rojo**

Kidōmaru estaba respirando pesadamente mientras envolvía los tocones sangrantes de sus tres brazos izquierdos. El jinchūriki también le había rozado el pecho y esas manchas también ardían y sangraban cuando el chakra corrosivo se lo comió como un ácido. The Sound nin ya no pensaba en su objetivo como un adolescente. Esto ya ni siquiera era una caza. Sintió que estaba lidiando con algo _mucho_ peor. Naruto había estado acosando al ninja araña herido en silencio durante casi cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cada vez que Kidōmaru pensaba que había encontrado un lugar seguro para ocultar, la rubia demoníaca aparecía de la nada para quitarle otro trozo de carne. ' _¿Qué voy a hacer ?! Me estoy escondiendo en la parte más antigua y sucia de la ciudad que puedo encontrar. Los olores y los escombros aquí hacen un buen camuflaje. __**¿Por qué no puedo sacudirlo?**_'

Como resultado de la araña como ninja perdiendo sus tres manos izquierdas; no podía usar todo su arsenal de jutsus porque ya no podía hacer los signos de la mitad izquierda de su mano. " _Normalmente habría convocado a Kyodaigumo para cubrir mi escape y mi pegajosa armadura de oro es inútil contra ese chakra rojo. Tuve que arrojarlo para aumentar mi velocidad. Si no puedo perderlo tendré que luchar contra él. Espero que mi maldito sello sea suficiente para nivelarme_ .

Mientras el asustado miembro del Sound Four se escondía en un callejón de abajo, Naruto estaba en los techos de arriba mirando a su presa. ' _Ese tonto. Piensa que puede perderme en el terreno de mi casa. Conozco este pueblo como la palma de mi mano y conozco __**cada**__ lugar para esconderme en el lado podrido de la ciudad. Es hora de ir de nuevo_ .

Kidōmaru apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo cuando Naruto cayó sobre él como un murciélago del infierno. La araña como nin ya había llegado a la conclusión de que su tiempo se estaba acabando y decidió tomar la ofensiva. Activó su sello maldito de nivel dos y tomó una forma verdaderamente monstruosa que tenía dientes afilados e incluso cuernos. Kidōmaru soltó un rugido y disparó una descarga de flechas a Naruto a quemarropa. El rubio recibió un golpe en el corazón, uno en la cabeza y otros enigmados su cuerpo a quemarropa. No había duda en el cerebro de Kidōmaru de que había matado al monstruo. Jadeando pesadamente, la araña como ninja pronto se echó a reír histéricamente ante su victoria. " _¡Jajajaja! ¡_ No estaba en mi nivel después de todo! _Soy victori_ -"

El ninja Oto no tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando el Naruto frente a él estalló en humo. Kidōmaru pronto sintió una punzada en el cuello y una extraña sensación de ingravidez cuando su visión giró. Kidōmaru se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo de punta en punta y finalmente se detuvo. ' _¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? _'pensó Kidōmaru mientras luchaba por conseguir algo de movimiento en su cuerpo. ' _Estoy paralizado? _'Levantó la vista y vio a Naruto elevándose sobre él _sin que_ el chakra rojo brillara sobre él. Naruto solo se veía como un niño exhausto cubierto de sangre.

La araña como ninja intentó decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido. Intentó gritar pero Naruto lo interrumpió. La rubia dijo con voz demacrada: "Has estado jugando al gato y al ratón con mis clones de sombra durante casi una hora. No sé qué demonios eres o fuiste, pero no importa. Sin una cabeza, tu cuerpo es no es una amenaza para nadie. Una vez que te volví loco y cansado, todo lo que necesitó fue un golpe de viento básico para decapitarte. He estado mirando y esperando el momento adecuado para atacar todo este tiempo ".

Los párpados de Kidōmaru parpadearon y sus ojos se llenaron de terror al darse cuenta de que solo era una cabeza decapitada yaciendo en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que había muerto en una simple emboscada. No hay gloria, no hay estrategias brillantes. Fue asesinado de una manera casi amateur. En medio de todo eso, el Oto nin quiso gritar "¡ **_¿Por qué ?!_** " mientras la vida dejaba sus ojos. Kidōmaru de la élite Sound Four estaba muerto y desaparecido. Sus ojos vacíos miraban fijamente a la nada ...

Después de que Naruto vio que su enemigo estaba muerto, quemó su chakra siguiendo el patrón que Jiraiya le había enseñado a convocar a ANBU. El ninja amante de la naranja estaba agotado y el hecho de que acababa de matar a alguien lo alcanzó. Casi sin tropezar con el sin cabeza de Kidōmaru, aún retorciéndose, Naruto corrió hacia el bote de basura más cercano en el callejón y vomitó violentamente durante lo que le parecieron horas. Tosiendo y sudando vio a varios ANBU llegar. ANBU Dove se acercó y le dijo con simpatía: "¿Primero matar a Uzumaki?" Naruto asintió antes de que finalmente se desmayara de fatiga.

Los últimos pensamientos de Naruto antes de desmayarse fueron: " _Qué noche tan horrible_ ...".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Hinata se despertó temprano y preparó un picnic para todos. Ella había hecho especialmente onigiri con forma de Naruto para el objeto de sus afectos. Se suponía que todos los kunoichis se encontrarían a las 8 AM en el campo de entrenamiento 52. Hinata esperaba pasar por el Campo de Entrenamiento 53 también antes de unirse a los otros, pero Naruto-kun y Jiraiya-sama no estaban allí. " _Esperaba ver a Naruto-kun esta mañana, pero parece que está entrenando en otro lugar hoy. Tal vez se presente a la hora del almuerzo_ . Pronto vio a Kurenai, Anko y Blake llegar y les saludó. "¡Buenos dias a todos!" dijo la heredera Hyūga.

Kurenai saludó calurosamente a su estudiante. "Buenos días Hinata-chan, ¿qué hay en la canasta?"

"Traje el almuerzo para todos". explicó Hinata. "Entrenar es un trabajo hambriento. Puede que tengamos que obligar a Ino y Sakura a abandonar sus dietas".

Anko se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, esas chicas aprenderán rápido o se arrodillarán; lo que ocurra primero. Un cuerpo necesita combustible. ¿Trajiste dango?" preguntó ella con un ligero babeo.

Blake dijo en un tono plano: "Una kunoichi no puede vivir solo con dango Anko nee-chan".

"Soy una prueba viviente de lo contrario, Blake-chan". Respondió Anko con altanería.

"Ummm…. Lo siento, no conozco ninguna buena receta de dango". dijo Hinata en tono de disculpa.

Los ojos de Anko se agrandaron y gritó "¡OH, LA HUMANIDAD!"

...

Aproximadamente media hora después, Pyrrha llegó prácticamente arrastrando a Ino y Sakura. "¡Hola a todos! Tuve que tomarme un poco más de tiempo para motivar a Sakura e Ino. Querían dormir".

Blake se puso la mano en la frente como si estuviera protegiendo la peor migraña de la historia y murmuró "... _Fangirls_ ...". En voz baja. Anko se rió.

Kurenai (siendo el más responsable) dijo: "Muy bien, señoras, ahora que estamos todos aquí, nos calentaremos con cincuenta vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento. Si disminuye la velocidad detrás de sus compañeros de equipo, Anko lo _motivará_ a acelerar. . "

Blake y Hinata se movieron desde sus posiciones cerca del centro hacia el borde exterior con Pyrrha, Ino y Sakura. Después de que todos se pusieron en la posición lista, Anko sacó un puñado de cuchillos kunai y dijo: "¡Preparen, establezcan, _muéstrame lo que tienes!_ " Mientras lanzaba el kunai a los cinco genios y los obligaba a correr para evitar el empalamiento.

...

**Hospital de konoha**

Naruto se despertó a media mañana sintiéndose cansado y cansado. Su cuerpo se sentía un poco tenso, pero en general ya no sentía dolor en el hombro. Sintió que estaba fuertemente vendado sin embargo. "Veo que estás despierto Naruto". dijo la voz de Jiraiya desde su izquierda. "No esperaba que vinieras tan rápido".

El rubio giró cansadamente la cabeza para mirar a su sensei. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya se frotó la barbilla. "Te desmayaste de fatiga alrededor de la 1 AM de la noche anterior y son las 11 AM ahora. Diez horas es un tiempo de recuperación bastante sorprendente considerando que deberías estar muerto y todo".

"¿Sabes quién fue el que me atacó?" preguntó Naruto con cansancio.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. "Estamos tratando de descifrar eso. Llevaba un uniforme de Oto y tenía algunas características de araña. Correas de chakra; brazos múltiples ... podría ser una línea de sangre de la que nunca hemos oído hablar o uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru. La gente está haciendo la autopsia todavía está tratando de resolver el desorden. Necesito preguntarte algo, Naruto y necesito que seas completamente honesto contigo mismo y con mí. Usaste una _gran_ cantidad de chakra de Kyubi para seguir vivo. ¿Sientes que perdiste? control de ti mismo en la rabia? "

Naruto reflexionó durante un par de minutos. "Estaba enfadado, pero en lo único que estaba enfocado era en matar al ninja Oto antes de que él pudiera matarme. Una vez que mi cuerpo se sintió curado, canalicé el chakra de Kyubi en veinte clones de sombra y los envié a cazar. Cuando el chakra abandonó mi cuerpo, me sentí cansado y seguí en silencio a mis clones hasta que pude emboscarlo. Lo desgastaron y lo asustaron para que pudiera acabar con él ".

"Parece que todo ese entrenamiento en tácticas de equipo fue una verdadera ventaja". dijo Jiraiya. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas colas de poder estabas usando?"

"Fueron dos sensei". dijo Naruto con un bostezo. "Cada uno de mis clones tenía dos". Naruto se atragantó. "Yo ... tuve que matar a alguien Jiraiya-sensei ..."

Jiraiya puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro bueno de Naruto. "Matar nunca es fácil, Naruto. No lo reprimas. Solo deja que todo el dolor salga de tu sistema".

Naruto lloró silenciosamente mientras Jiraiya lo hablaba a través de él. Fue difícil, pero al final Naruto se sintió mejor antes de quedarse dormido. Estaba agotado tanto emocional como físicamente y la mejor respuesta era descansar ...

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

" _Oh Dios, esto es un infierno viviente_ ..." croó Ino mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo. Ella acababa de terminar su quincuagésima vuelta.

"¡Muy bien rubia!" dijo Anko con falso entusiasmo. "Fue una pelea difícil, ¡pero conseguiste ganar la batalla por el _último puesto_ con la meñique!"

Sakura estaba poniendo la cara primero en el suelo, unos veinte pies por delante de Ino. " _Yo ... no puedo ... vaya ... en_ ...". murmuró la roseta lastimosamente.

Hinata estaba sentada en una posición meditativa y dijo: "¿Qué te han enseñado Kakashi-sensei y Asuma-sensei? ¿No te obligan a hacer ejercicio regularmente?"

"Yo mismo soy bastante curioso". dijo Kurenai en tono decepcionado. "Ustedes dos están agotados y eso fue solo un calentamiento. Los otros tres se han terminado durante cuarenta y cinco minutos y ellos se paseaban a sí mismos, sin correr a toda velocidad".

"Kakashi-sensei nos hizo hacer ejercicios de trabajo en equipo entre Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka y yo" dijo Sakura débilmente.

Hinata gruñó por la parte ' _baka_ ' y Blake dijo: "Parece que a Naruto le está yendo mucho mejor que a ti, Sakura. No parece un baka en absoluto".

Pyrrha asintió, "¿Qué tienes contra Naruto-san? Parece muy amigable y tiene una admirable ética de trabajo que es encomiable".

"No lo conoces como nosotros". dijo Ino a la defensiva. "Él causa problemas para Sasuke-kun".

"Nos estamos desviando del camino aquí". dijo Kurenai. "¿Qué es lo que Asuma hace que tu equipo haga Ino?"

Ino se incorporó lentamente. "Bueno, practicamos mucho nuestro jutsus familiar y él juega shogi con Shikamaru".

Pyrrha no pudo ocultar el impacto en su cara y dijo: "¿Pero qué hay de _ti_ Ino?"

"No soy un gran fanático del shogi, así que no juego". dijo Ino de manera casual.

Todos, excepto Sakura, tienen la culpa de la declaración de Ino. Anko dijo: "¡Usted _# $% ^ &!_ Pequeño _$% ^ & * (¡+ s! ¿_ Se llaman _kunoichi ?!_ "

"Ni siquiera sé qué significan esas palabras ...". susurró Pyrrha a Blake y Hinata.

Hinata dijo: "Esas también son nuevas para mí. Tengo la sensación de que no deberían repetirse en compañía mixta".

Blake sudó y susurró: "Confía en mí, no quieres saber ...". mientras Anko leía el motín a los temblorosos Ino y Sakura.

...

**Hospital de konoha**

Un doctor estaba leyendo el diagnóstico de Naruto. "Bueno, Uzumaki-san, debido a su estado único, su cuerpo extrajo todas las reservas de grasa y en cualquier otro lugar para regenerar sus tejidos dañados y su cuerpo se adelgazó un poco como resultado. Va a necesitar comer _mucho_ antes de que su cuerpo esté En el lado positivo, su musculatura creció inadvertidamente debido a esos mismos factores y usted es un ejemplo perfecto de músculo magro. La singularidad de su metabolismo le salvó la vida. No hay ni una cicatriz de lo que debería haber sido Herida fatal. Eres un joven muy afortunado ".

Naruto quería decir algo sarcástico sobre cuán " _afortunado_ " era pero intervino Jiraiya. "Entonces, ¿tienes un plan de dieta para mi aprendiz? No quiero que él vuelva directamente al entrenamiento y se lastime".

El doctor se quedó perplejo por unos instantes. "Estás en la final del examen de Chunin, ¿no es así, Uzumaki-san?"

"Sí, y todavía quiero competir, -ttebayo!" exclamó Naruto.

"Bueno, ponerte a dieta y ponerte los suplementos adecuados para darle a tu cuerpo los elementos de construcción adecuados que necesita no es un problema". dijo el doctor. "Sin embargo, los ejercicios vigorosos están fuera de la cuestión. Ustedes shinobis siempre se empujan demasiado rápido y terminan lastimándose peor de lo que estaban para comenzar. Coman bien y solo hagan ejercicio ligero la próxima semana. Después de eso, les daré la vuelta. diríjase a un ninja médico experto que puede medir _exactamente_ lo que su cuerpo puede tomar. En una nota personal, creo que la idea de que se recupere por completo y compita en los exámenes de Chunin en tan solo tres semanas es absurda, pero las opiniones de los doctores rara vez alejan a los ninjas de tratando de matarte. Te haré una dieta adecuada y te pondré en tu camino Uzumaki-san ".

Después de que el doctor se excusó, Naruto se volvió hacia Jiraiya. "¿Qué vamos a hacer Ero-sennin? Una semana de ejercicio ligero es una semana desperdiciada ... Hola, mi mono parece una carpa para mí, estoy tan flaco. Me pregunto si Choji podría prestarme unos cuantos kilos ... "

Jira se rascó la barbilla y luego sonrió. "Naruto, el médico se refería al ejercicio _físico_ , no al ejercicio _mental_ . ¿Sabes algo sobre el fuinjutsu ...?"

"¿Fuinjutsu? ¿Qué es ese sensei?" preguntó la confusa rubia.

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Hinata estaba sonriendo cuando Blake le disparó en un larguero. La chica faunus no se estaba conteniendo en absoluto y entre sus tipos de clones de elementos múltiples y genjutsus, Hinata estaba a la defensiva. Hinata podía ver a través de los genjutsus, pero eso no ayudó cuando un clon de la Tierra o el agua estaba tratando de destruirla. La heredera de Hyūga apenas desvió la hoja de la kusarigama de Blake y ella disparó varios rayos de fuego usando su nuevo estilo de juken de regreso a su enemigo con orejas de gato. Blake rápidamente desvió los disparos con su katana y su funda blindada, solo para encontrar a Hinata encima de su lluvia. Juken cae como un rayo. Las dos chicas golpearon el suelo aún intercambiando una furiosa ráfaga de golpes. Ambos dándose cuenta de que estaban en un callejón sin salida, los dos genin kunoichis saltaron para renovar su ataque uno contra el otro ...

" _¡CONGELAR!_ " Gritó Kurenai. "Este larguero es un empate. Inclínate ante tu oponente y haz la señal de reconciliación". Tanto Blake como Hinata estaban empapados en sudor y se inclinaron.

Hinata le dijo a Blake en voz baja mientras se inclinaban: "Eres increíble. Con tu Sudario Gambol podrías ser incluso más letal".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la chica de ojos ambarinos.

Hinata simplemente dijo: "Hablaré con usted y con Pyrrha más tarde sobre las armas".

Ambos kunoichis se levantaron de su arco y dijeron: " _Gracias por el mástil_ ".

Pyrrha ya estaba sentada frente a su barra con Anko antes y dijo: "Esa fue una muy buena lucha para ustedes dos. El combate de contacto completo es una forma mucho mejor de evaluar sus verdaderas habilidades".

Sakura e Ino miraban estupefactas a Pyrrha, Blake y Hinata. Esperaban que Anko y Kurenai estuvieran fuera de su alcance, pero esos dos eran _jonins_ .

Ino le susurró a Sakura: "Hinata era tan dócil y tímida en la Academia y nunca le fue bien en los entrenamientos. Perdió en los exámenes preliminares de Chunin; siempre sentí que no era tan fuerte como tú o yo en la frente. ¿Qué demonios pasó?" ?! "

"No me preguntes; estoy ocupado temiendo por mi vida aquí Porker". Respondió Sakura en tono bajo. "Hinata, Blake y Pirra son _manera_ más allá o nivel. Realmente vamos a tener que entrenar a nuestros extremos apagado para conseguir incluso _cerca_ de su fuerza o habilidades."

"Estoy empezando a pensar que me dejé follar con Asuma-sensei". dijo Ino tristemente

Sakura asintió lentamente. "Tengo la misma sensación con Kakashi sensei".

Kurenai estaba hablando con Hinata y Blake. "Esa fue una excelente exhibición de chicas". dijo el jonin de ojos rojos. "Me avergüenza decirlo, pero los subestimé por completo a ustedes ya Pyrrha. Sus técnicas de clonación son fascinantes a Blake. Nunca he visto a nadie usar diferentes tipos de clones con tanta eficacia. Hinata; sé que explicó su Estilo de Fuego Escúchame, pero verlo en acción es otra cosa completamente. Estoy muy impresionado con ustedes dos ".

"Gracias Kurenai-sensei, significa mucho para mí". dijo Hinata. Activó su byakugan y vio que el campo de entrenamiento 53 todavía estaba vacío. ' _Tendré que pasar por el apartamento de Naruto-kun y ver cómo está. Lo he echado de menos hoy_ .

Pyrrha dijo: "¿Está Naruto-san en su campo de entrenamiento? Deberíamos pedirle a él y a Jiraiya-sama que nos acompañen a almorzar".

Hinata negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No han estado allí toda la mañana. También les traje suficiente comida".

Anko dijo: "Bueno, ahora que nos hemos calmado un poco, vamos a almorzar a la sombra de un árbol". Todos estaban hambrientos y estaban de acuerdo.

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba menos que emocionado al leer el informe de la autopsia del forense sobre los seis ninjas Oto armados. ' _Es obvio que fue enviado específicamente para eliminar a Naruto, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué? Una posibilidad es eliminar a los concursantes en los exámenes de Chunin. Otra sería eliminar la amenaza de Kyubi. También existe la posibilidad de que esto fue una venganza para Naruto, quien derrotó a Kinuta Dosu en defensa propia. Estoy poniendo un detalle de ANBU en ver a nuestros participantes en el examen de Chunin. Alguien podría haber deseado específicamente a Naruto y ese será el final, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar_ '. El Hokage encendió su pipa. " _Maldita sea Orochimaru. No matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad fue mi mayor fracaso. Ahora planeas invadir mientras nuestras puertas están abiertas para los exámenes de Chunin. Tú'__**mucho**__ mejor preparado de lo que nunca hubieras esperado que estuviéramos_ .

Hiruzen volvió a sus informes y leyó la condición de Naruto. Había revisado a su nieto sustituto esta mañana mientras Naruto dormía, pero a partir de los informes y los interrogatorios que Naruto había realizado en el hospital y entregado su informe posterior a la acción. De la información de Jiraiya, Naruto tentativamente pudo controlar dos colas del poder de Kyubi sin efectos perjudiciales, excepto por el agotamiento. Sinceramente, el Tercer Hokage nunca quiso que Naruto tuviera que usar el poder de Kyubi, pero dada la vida del niño hasta ahora, parecía que era inevitable. ' _Minato-kun, Kushina-chan; Naruto se está haciendo más fuerte cada día. Él realmente es tu hijo_ .

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Todos estaban sentados comiendo el almuerzo _principal_ que Hinata empacó. Pyrrha no pudo evitar reírse. "Estos onigiri son tan lindos. Se parecen a Naruto-san! Odio comer algo tan decorativo".

"Bueno, ciertamente _saben_ bien!" dijo Anko. "Hinata, ¿de dónde sacaste estas cosas? ¡Todo está delicioso!" dijo la amante de la serpiente entre bocados.

"Bueno, yo ... lo hice todo yo mismo". respondió Hinata con timidez. "Me gusta cocinar para mis amigos". " _Esperaba que Naruto-kun estuviera aquí_ ..."

"¿Arreglaste todo este Hinata?" preguntó Sakura, "¡Eso es increíble!"

"Demasiado cierto en la frente". dijo Ino. "Si alguna vez decides no ser una kunoichi, ¡podrías ser un chef de cinco estrellas!"

Kurenai estaba felizmente comiendo su comida. Ella sonrió y dijo: "Hinata-chan mantiene al Equipo 8 bueno y mimado con su comida".

Blake estaba demasiado ocupada llenándose la cara con grandes cantidades de atún nigirizushi para realmente comentar, pero era dolorosamente obvio que estaba muy contenta por los felices sonidos que estaba haciendo.

...

**Restaurante Akimichi Barbacoa**

Choji estaba sentado con Naruto mientras el rubio inhalaba su propio peso de algo de comida especialmente preparada. "Simplemente no puedo ayudarme a mi mismo Choji; ¡estoy absolutamente hambriento!" dijo Naruto entre mordidas.

"Conozco el sentimiento de Naruto". dijo Choji amablemente. "Nosotros, los Akimichi, siempre tenemos que tener cuidado con nuestro peso porque los jutsus de expansión del cuerpo queman tantas calorías".

Naruto asintió repetidamente. "Bueno, si alguien te llama a ti oa alguno de los miembros de tu clan la palabra F ( _at_ ) otra vez; me avisas y apagaré sus luces".

Jiraiya había terminado de hablar con el padre de Choji, Akimichi Choza. "No sabes cuánto Naruto y yo apreciamos que hayas ayudado con la dieta especial de Naruto. Sabía si alguien sabría cómo preparar este tipo de comida y hacerla buena; sería el Clan Akimichi".

"No te preocupes Jiraiya-sama." dijo Choza jovialmente. "Ese pobre niño parecía que había usado una píldora de comida Akimichi que estaba tan flaco. No podíamos dejarlo en esa forma. Además, es un buen amigo de Choji y Shikamaru. Parece que se ha acabado otro plato. Veamos cómo está haciendo Naruto ".

Jiraiya miró su billetera y luego a Naruto. " _Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el niño. Solo vamos a colgar el gasto por ahora_ . Jiraiya sonrió mientras Naruto soltaba un estallido colosal que recibía un amable aplauso de los Akimichis presentes.

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Hyūga Tokuma estaba viendo a la heredera Hyūga entrenar con sus amigas a instancias de los Ancianos Hyūga. Tenía el rango de visión más largo en todo el Clan Hyūga para poder observar a Hinata-sama teóricamente sin ser visto por ella, incluso con su Byakugan activado. Su trabajo era bastante simple; los Ancianos querían saber sobre el nuevo _Fuego Juken_ Hinata-sama aparentemente inventado de la nada. Tokuma entonces iba a dar una valoración. Desafortunadamente, no tenía idea de lo que ' _Fire Juken_ ' abarcaba, así que decidió hacer lo mejor que pudo.

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Tokuma observó cómo Ino y Sakura se enfrentaban antes de que Yuuhi Kurenai los separara y les instruyera sobre los métodos adecuados para golpear y patear. Pronto se dispuso a verlos practicar en los puestos de entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, Anko estaba entrenando con Blake y Tokuma apenas podía creer que Blake fuera un genin. Dado el nivel de habilidad de Mitarashi; el hecho de que Blake estuviera al tanto de Anko solo fue suficiente para sorprender al Especialista Hyūga Jonin. Fue entonces cuando vio a Hinata-sama y Pyrrha Nikos entrar al campo ..._

_Pyrrha tenía un tsurugi y un extraño escudo en forma de disco que manejaba con la facilidad practicada de una kunoichi altamente experimentada. Hinata tomó su __posición de __**Fire Juken**__ y sus manos y ojos se encendieron con chakra de fuego. Los dos jóvenes kunoichis se dispararon y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidamente. Pyrrha se agachó y sostuvo su escudo sobre ella mientras Hinata se lanzaba en el aire acrobáticamente para aterrizar un ataque desde arriba. La heredera rebotó en el escudo debido a la gran fuerza física de Pyrrha. Hinata rápidamente retrocedió solo para que Pyrrha le lanzara una descarga de cuchillos kunai. Hinata se cubrió las manos con llamas y desvió sin esfuerzo los proyectiles._

_Tomando la ofensiva, Hinata disparó varias pequeñas ráfagas de chakra de fuego que Pyrrha también fácilmente desvió con su escudo. Hinata cargó y se deslizó debajo de su oponente por un barrido de pie. Pyrrha hizo una voltereta aérea sobre Hinata y evitó completamente el ataque de derribo. Ambos se recuperaron de sus movimientos uno frente al otro y comenzaron a rodearse uno al otro. Hinata repentinamente arremetió con una tormenta de fuego cuando Pyrrha creó un escudo magnético que no podía romperse. Las dos chicas se impactaron entre sí y ambas fueron derribadas por el impacto de la colisión. Tokuma se sorprendió completa y completamente cuando Kurenai llamó al larguero…._

_Ambas niñas estaban mareadas, pero lograron levantarse e inclinarse la una a la otra y hacer la señal de reconciliación._

_Fin del flashback…._

...

"Y eso es lo que vi los ancianos honrados". dijo Tokuma. "Dado el poder que muestra Hinata-sama, no estoy seguro de a qué nivel se encuentra. Con la posible excepción de resistencia, parece un sólido jonin. El poder ofensivo que tiene con sus llamas literalmente puede asar a la mayoría de los oponentes con vida sin mucha protección". como un kaitan o algo similar. Nunca he visto ni oído hablar de manipulación de llamas en ese nivel sin algún tipo de línea de sangre involucrada. Me quedo sin palabras ante lo que vi. Realmente hay que verlo para creerlo ".

El Anciano Jefe asintió y dijo: "Gracias por su diligente trabajo, Tokuma. Tomaremos esto en consideración".

...

**Apartamento de Jiraiya**

"Este es mi viejo lugar, Naruto". dijo Jiraiya. "Solo lo uso de vez en cuando, en lo que a mí respecta, el lugar y todo lo que hay en él es tuyo. Sólo cuida las facturas de servicios públicos; soy el propietario, así que no hay alquiler".

Los ojos de Naruto se hicieron grandes y llorosos. "Ero-sennin, la habitación delantera sola es más grande que mi antiguo apartamento. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes pagar esto?"

"Claro que estoy seguro". rió Jiraiya. "El lugar es tuyo. Tu antiguo apartamento está comprometido y este es un edificio de apartamentos solo para ninjas, así que estarás a salvo".

Jiraiya de repente se encontró envuelto en un abrazo de Naruto que sollozaba silenciosamente mientras repetía, " _Gracias_ ".

Jiraiya revolvió el cabello de la rubia y dejó que Naruto se calmara antes de decir: "No es realmente un problema, Naruto; tengo uno más lujoso al que llevo a las damas a casa". _Naruto se enfrentó de inmediato al fallar_ . Riendo y viendo a Naruto había vuelto a la normalidad (incluso si estaba bajo de peso); Jiraiya chasqueó los dedos e hizo un clon de sombra. "Hablando de damas, necesitamos informar a tus amigas que te has mudado".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Había sido un largo día de entrenamiento e Ino y Sakura básicamente tenían que ser llevados por Kurenai y Anko a sus respectivos hogares. La rubia y la roseta estaban tan cansadas que ni siquiera habían mencionado el _sasukeismo_ ... _eso_ es _realmente_ cansado.

Blake, Pyrrha y Hinata terminaron de recoger todas las armas dispersas y endurecieron los campos de entrenamiento como Kurenai les había dicho. Hinata le pidió a las otras dos chicas que se quedaran un minuto antes de separarse. Los tres estaban sentados a la sombra de los árboles y Pyrrha preguntó: "¿De qué querías hablar?"

Hinata respondió: "Tus armas". Al ver a las dos chicas levantaron la ceja, Hinata continuó. "Los Miló y Akoúo̱ Pyrrha usados y Gambol Shroud Blake utilizados están bien dentro de la tecnología que tenemos aquí en Konoha". dijo Hinata a Blake y Pyrrha. "No tendrías las formas de las armas, pero si estuvieran hechas de metal chakra significaría que ya no hay un requisito para los cartuchos de polvo. Ya tengo un par de espadas cortas hechas para mí que son equivalentes a las que usó Cinder Fall. en misiones de infiltración. ¿Qué dices? "

"Digo que tales artículos hechos a la medida costarían una fortuna". dijo Blake. "Como entiendo, el chakra metal es raro como los dientes de gallina".

Pyrrha dijo: "Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué mencionaste el tema para comenzar con Hinata".

"Cosas que sucedieron en el pasado ... en nuestras vidas anteriores ... No sé si alguna vez seremos amigos, pero me gustaría compensarles a ambos de una manera pequeña". explicó Hinata. "Pensé que te regalaría con nuevas armas para protegerte. Tengo los recursos y mucho más conocimiento de Konoha que tú. Sería mi regalo para ambos como una forma de disculpa. No soy quien era. pero me gustaría enmendarme de alguna manera. Tal vez sea una idea ingenua por mi parte ".

Tanto la pelirroja como la niña faunus estaban un poco sorprendidas. "¿Solo ... nos darías armas personalizadas gratis?" preguntó Blake.

La heredera de Hyūga asintió. "Realmente me gustaría ser amigo algún día. Hay desafíos en el futuro que tendremos que enfrentar juntos. Me gustaría hacerlo como amigos y compañeros en lugar de extraños".

Pyrrha parecía un poco complacida, pero Blake parecía vacilante.

"No tiene que ser de inmediato". dijo Hinata. "Yo-tenemos compañía".

La conversación hubiera continuado pero el clon de la sombra de Jiraiya llegó. "Buenas tardes, damas; espero que hayan tenido un día productivo. Naruto y yo tuvimos una situación que enfrentar y no pudimos venir".

"¿Qué tipo de situación Jiraiya-sama?" preguntó Hinata.

Blake preguntó: "¿Hay algo mal?"

"Estaré encantado de ayudarte si lo necesitas". dijo Pyrrha.

"Qué gracioso debes preguntar." dijo el clon de Jiraiya. "Apuesto a que a Naruto le gustaría verlos a los tres en su _nuevo apartamento_ ".

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, ese es un buen punto de parada. Sé que todos querían ver a Blake y Pyrrha convertidos en Susukeoids de sangre completa. (¿O sería Sasukeites?) Los misterios de la _Aldea Oculta en Mascara también_ siguen sin resolverse. En cualquier caso decidí avanzar la trama en su lugar. Naruto ha tenido un gran revés y uno de los Sound Four está muerto. Esos eventos _podrían_ tener algunas repercusiones más tarde. Hinata está intentando construir puentes entre ella, Blake y Pyrrha. ¿Cómo funcionará eso? El Consejo Hyūga está metiendo sus narices en lugares que podrían quemarlos ... Y la pobre Kurenai está tratando de envolver su cabeza alrededor de la _falta total de_ Ino y Sakurade formación y motivación. Por último, Anko está buscando desesperadamente recetas de dango para que Hinata las arregle. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 11/11/16**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**¡Aquí vamos! Un agradecimiento especial a Solvdrage por su aporte en este capítulo. Estaba en una buena racha y el capítulo 8 salió mucho antes de lo previsto. Tal vez _ahora_ pueda llegar a algunas de mis otras historias ya que este estado ha estado monopolizando mi tiempo. ¡Disfrutar!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_La heredera de Hyūga asintió. "Me gustaría hacerlo como amigos y compañeros en el lugar de extraños"._

_Pyrrha se convirtió en un poco complacida, pero Blake se convirtió en vacilante._

_" __No tiene que ser de inmediato". dijo Hinata. "Yo-tenemos compañía"._

_La conversación hubiera continuado pero el clon de la sombra de Jiraiya llegó. "Buenas tardes, damas; espero que hayan tenido un día productivo. Naruto y usted tienen una situación que enfrentar y no pudimos venir"._

_" __¿Qué tipo de situación Jiraiya-sama?" preguntó Hinata._

_Blake preguntó: "¿Hay algo mal?"_

_" __Estaré encantado de ayudarte si lo necesitas". dijo pirra._

_" __Qué gracioso debes preguntar". dijo el clon de jiraiya. "Apuesto a que un Naruto le gustaría verlos a los tres en su __nuevo__ apartamento"._

Capítulo 8

**Konoha, el ****_nuevo_**** apartamento de ****Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto estaba inquieto mientras practicaba la velocidad de la señal de su mano. Había muchas habilidades motoras pequeñas en las que podía trabajar, como el equilibrio de kunai y demás, pero lo que realmente quería hacer era ir a los campos de entrenamiento y romper seriamente las cosas. Por supuesto que estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo ... era solo el principio de la cosa. En cualquier caso, le prometió a Jiraiya que siguiera las órdenes del médico sobrio y se comportara ... por ahora de todos modos. Jiraiya había salido a buscar a Naruto otra comida rica en calorías del restaurante Akimichi, así que Naruto estaba solo. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su casa e inmediatamente dibujó un kunai. Al crear un clon de sombra para abrir la puerta, vio a Hinata, Blake y Pyrrha allí de pie. Parecía que habían tenido un largo día de entrenamiento, pero Naruto estaba muy feliz de tener la compañía. Naruto sonrió y dijo: "¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo encontraste mi nuevo lugar? Acabo de llegar hace unas horas ".

Hinata miró la apariencia desnutrida de Naruto y se quedó sin aliento. "Naruto-kun, ¿qué te pasó? ¡Te ves muy bajo de peso!"

Pyrrha también parecía un poco sorprendida. "Jiraiya-sama dijo que sucedió algo pero ..." dijo Pyrrha.

Los ojos ámbar de Blake se abrieron con alarma. "Naruto, ¿estás bien? ¿Deberías levantarte y andar? Tal vez deberías estar acostado".

"¡No es tan malo como se ve las chicas ...!" dijo Naruto cuando las tres jóvenes lo agarraron y lo llevaron a sentarse en su sofá. Encontrándose rodeado de kunoichis preocupados; Naruto dijo, "Estoy muy bien!"

Las tres chicas se estrecharon sus ojos y dijo, " _No, usted es __**no**__ está bien Uzumaki Naruto!_ " Blake estaba a su izquierda en el sofá y Pirra estaba a su derecha. Hinata se sentó en la posición de seiza frente a él para bloquear cualquier escape.

"Cuéntanos qué te sucedió Naruto-kun". dijo Hinata usando el temido ojo de cachorro no jutsu. "Estábamos muy preocupados cuando Jiraiya-sama dijo que había surgido un problema".

Pyrrha asintió, "Así es, Naruto; te extrañamos en el almuerzo y nos preguntamos dónde estabas".

"Jiraiya-sama debería habernos dicho inmediatamente y habríamos venido a verte, Naruto". dijo Blake en tono preocupado.

"¡ _Ahora cuéntanos qué pasó Naruto / Naruto-kun!_ " Exigieron los tres kunoichis.

' _¡Ay! _'pensó el bromista rubio.

...

"Así que déjame entender esto, Naruto-kun." dijo Hinata. "Un ninja irrumpió en tu antiguo apartamento anoche y _casi __te __**mató**_ con poner una **_flecha_**_ en el hombro_ y ahora estás" **_bien_** ". ¿Por qué algo no se suma aquí?

Naruto estaba sudando pesadamente bajo el triple interrogatorio de las chicas. "Sabes que siempre he sanado rápido, Hinata-chan". dijo Naruto con una débil sonrisa.

Blake frunció el ceño. "Tal vez deberíamos despojarlo y revisarlo para detectar lesiones".

Los ojos azules de Naruto se hincharon. " _WW-WWHHAATT?_ "

Pyrrha asintió. "Naruto; muchos guerreros han muerto a causa de lesiones no denunciadas porque actuaban con firmeza y no querían admitir que estaban heridos. ¡Ahora quítate la camisa!"

" _¡EEEEEKKK!_ " _Chilló_ Naruto.

Como en el momento justo (y porque había estado escuchando a través de la puerta todo el tiempo) Jiraiya entró solo para ver a Pyrrha tirando de la manga de Naruto, Blake subiendo la camisa de Naruto y Hinata tirando de los pantalones de Naruto. "Traje din - ¡ **_OH MI!_** ¿Debería volver más tarde, todo el mundo? Parece que están muy ocupados en este momento. ¿Debo darle una hora más o menos?"

Todos se congelaron al darse cuenta de la posición comprometida en la que se encontraban. Las tres niñas se dispararon a los rincones más alejados de la habitación más rápido que un parpadeo corporal y Naruto (temporalmente en el aire) aterrizó en un montón en el sofá y trató de colocar su ropa en su lugar . Jiraiya casi tuvo que empujar su puño en su boca para evitar explotar en risas ante el puro horror y la vergüenza en la cara de Naruto cuando la rubia chilló: "¡ _No es lo que parece Ero-sennin!_ "

...

Después de que todos estuvieran sentados en la mesa de la cena, Jiraiya dijo: "Oh, ya veo, solo estabas revisando a Naruto en busca de lesiones". En cuanto a Naruto, que aún se sonroja, dijo: "Bueno, eso lo explica todo a la perfección. Tienes tanta suerte de que a estas hermosas damas les importe tanto Naruto". ¡ _No podría haber escrito mejor esta situación! ¡Esto es oro puro! _'pensó el Super-pervertido.

"Ahem. _Bueno_ . Um, sí, todos estábamos muy preocupados por la salud de Naruto-kun y nos dejamos llevar un poco". dijo una mejilla todavía rosada Hinata. ' _Es un milagro que no me desmayé! _'

Blake se estaba sonrojando como un tomate. "Bueno, lo principal es que Naruto está bien, Jiraiya-sama". ' _Desearía poder morir; Estoy tan avergonzado_ .

"Lo que ellos dicen." dijo Pyrrha en un tono de voz totalmente robótico mientras sus ojos miraban ciegamente a la nada.

Jiraiya dijo en tono paternal: "Bueno, no hay daño. Fue solo una pequeña falta de comunicación". '¡ _Dioses si solo hubiera tenido una cámara! _"Todos comamos primero y luego podemos discutir otras cosas".

Todos estaban más que felices de olvidar _el incidente_ y Naruto se atragantó mientras todos los demás comían a un ritmo normal.

...

"¿Tenía seis brazos?" preguntó Blake en tono asustado. "¿Tenía el pelo negro en una cola de caballo, Naruto?"

Naruto se quedó sin aliento. "Sí, eso es exactamente correcto. ¿Conoces a ese tipo?"

Jiraiya rápidamente intercedió: "Así es Blake-chan; hiciste un reconocimiento en Oto Village para nosotros, ¿no?" ' _Sigo olvidando que ella tiene los recuerdos de Tsuchi Kin. Esto podría ser una verdadera ventaja_ .

Blake dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y asintió a Jiraiya. "Sí, el ninja de Sound se llama Kidōmaru y es uno de los cuatro guardaespaldas de élite de Orochimaru conocido como _Sound Four_ . Tienes mucha suerte de haberte escapado de Naruto vivo. Olvidé que su arma favorita era un arco. Debería haber ocurrido. para mí antes. ¿Hay algún rastro o ya se escapó de la aldea?

Naruto negó con la cabeza como si intentara olvidar un recuerdo desagradable. "Él no logró salir de la aldea. Le quité la cabeza con un golpe de viento. La razón por la que me mudé a este apartamento fue en caso de que alguien más me hubiera atacado. Anoche vivía el infierno y la mala seguridad de mi viejo apartamento no ayudó ".

Pyrrha puso su mano en el brazo izquierdo de Naruto. "Fue tu primera matanza ¿no?" preguntó ella con simpatía. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de compasión a la que Naruto no estaba acostumbrada de los demás.

El ninja amante de la naranja simplemente negó con la cabeza, y pronto descubrió que Hinata lo estaba abrazando mientras ella, Blake y Pyrrha calmaban su mente preocupada….

Naruto se sentó y habló con las chicas sobre cualquier cosa hasta que empezó a llegar tarde. Finalmente, les dio las buenas noches y consiguió que su habitación fuera arreglada para irse a dormir temprano. Con todo lo que había pasado estaba cansado. Fue un gran consuelo que Jiraiya también se quedara en la habitación de repuesto los primeros días. Naruto se durmió pensando en los tres ángeles que lo cuidaban ...

...

**El Compuesto Hyuga**

Hinata llegó a casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche y entró en el Compuesto en silencio. El guardia le dio la bienvenida y Hinata fue directamente a su habitación a ducharse. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que los centinelas ya habían informado a Hiashi-sama que había regresado, pero mientras él no exigiera su presencia, entonces Hinata estaba muy feliz de no verlo. La heredera llevaba un yukata después de que se secó de la ducha y estaba a punto de sacar algunos pergaminos juken más avanzados para estudiar antes de que escuchara un golpe en su puerta. Llamando a Hinata preguntó: "¿Quién es?"

Una suave voz desde el exterior dijo: "Es Natsu, Hinata-sama. Tengo un mensaje para ti del Consejo de Ancianos. ¿Puedo entrar?"

Hinata suspiró y se acercó a su puerta para permitir que Natsu entrara. Hinata preguntó: "¿Cuál es el mensaje que los viejos fósiles en el consejo tienen para mí Natsu?"

Natsu jadeó y dijo: "¡Hinata-sama! El Consejo de Ancianos-"

"El Consejo de Ancianos son reliquias de una época pasada". dijo Hinata secamente. "Son la razón por la que el Clan Hyūga está _atrasado_ cuando deberíamos estar _evolucionando_ . El sello Caged Bird es una barbarie del pasado que impone a nuestra propia familia. _Esa_ es la prueba que todos necesitamos". Hinata suspiró. "Supongo que es todo un punto discutible por ahora. ¿Cuál es tu mensaje de ellos Natsu?"

Natsu estaba un poco desconcertado por el discurso bastante apasionado de Hinata. "S-sí, el Consejo de Ancianos ha pedido su presencia en las Salas de la Reunión".

Hinata levantó una ceja. "... ¿Perteneciente a lo que Natsu?"

"No conozco a Hinata-sama". dijo Natsu. "Simplemente me enviaron a buscarte lo antes posible".

La princesa de Byakugan entrecerró los ojos. "Dígale al Consejo que la _heredera del Clan_ llegará a las Salas de reuniones _en su tiempo libre,_ Natsu. Tengo cosas que hacer que son mucho más importantes que su interminable intervención".

Natsu se inclinó dócilmente. La sutil intención de matar de Hinata la asustó. "Les diré de inmediato, Hinata-sama".

...

**La residencia de Yamanaka**

Pyrrha entró cenando en el nuevo lugar de Naruto. Se disculpó con Inoichi y Ayano por quedarse hasta tarde pero dijeron que Kurenai ya les había informado que podría llegar un poco tarde cuando trajo a Ino. "Entonces, ¿a dónde fuiste a cenar, Pyrrha-chan?" preguntó Ayano.

Pyrrha explicó: "Blake, Hinata y yo fuimos a ver a Uzumaki Naruto para animarlo. Estaba herido y Jiraiya-sama nos compró toda la cena, así que nos quedamos y comimos allí".

Inoichi asintió. "Escuché lo que pasó con mi amigo Akimichi Choza. Naruto debe estar bastante herido con la final de los exámenes de Chunin y todo eso. ¿Se ha retirado?"

"Naruto-kun y Jiraiya-sama están decididos a que él pueda competir". explicó Pyrrha. "Espero que funcione para él, pero ahora mismo Naruto-kun se ve agotado. Necesita cuidarse solo".

"Encontrarás que Naruto es increíblemente resistente". dijo Inoichi. "Con su metabolismo él podría ser capaz de lograr cosas".

"Entonces cuéntanos sobre tu entrenamiento de hoy". dijo Ayano. "Ino-chan se fue directamente a la cama después de su ducha y solo dijo que era una pesadilla".

La pelirroja dijo cortésmente: "Bueno, Sakura e Ino tuvieron un poco de problemas. No están tan bien físicamente como el resto de nosotros. Estoy seguro de que mejorará a medida que pase el tiempo ...".

...

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Blake se deslizó por la puerta principal y descubrió que Anko estaba leyendo una revista de armas. "Estoy en casa Anko". dijo la niña faunus.

"Buen momento Blake-chan." dijo Anko. "¿Ya comiste la cena?"

La niña de orejas de gato asintió. "Fuimos a Uzumaki Naruto y tuvimos Akimichi Barbacoa".

"Eso debe haber sido una cena larga considerando el tiempo". Anko levantó una ceja. "¿Debo hacerme una prueba de embarazo, Blake-chan?"

Blake estaba sonrojándose de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies mientras gritaba "¡ _Anko nee-chan!_ " Con vergüenza.

Anko solo se rió a carcajadas. _'Blake-chan es muy divertido bromear. _'rió la amante de la serpiente a sí misma ...

...

**El compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata estaba de pie frente a los Ancianos Hyūga en las Cámaras del Consejo usando una de sus tradicionales ropas blancas de clan con la Cresta del Clan Hyūga en la espalda. La heredera descubrió que la cresta era apropiada e irónica dado que era un motivo de _fuego_ . Ella era inquebrantable en su comportamiento y sus ojos tenían una mirada fría y remota en ellos que la hacía parecer intocable. Como antes, ella simplemente se inclinó en cortesía, pero no mostró ninguna deferencia al Concilio, lo que enojó algunas plumas ... no es que a Hinata en particular le importara un comino ... Cansada de esperar, preguntó en tono aburrido: "¿Hay alguna razón por la que me convocaron aquí Ancianos? Tengo que levantarme temprano para entrenar y no tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo".

El élder Hiraku estaba indignado: "¡No creas que no estás siendo monitoreado, Hinata-sama! Yo, por una-"

"¿Te refieres a Hyūga Tokuma?" preguntó Hinata en un tono desdeñoso.

Los ojos del élder Minako se agrandaron. "H-como lo supiste?"

Hinata pensó: ' _No lo hice; me acabas de decir_ . "Me temo que todos ustedes son demasiado predecibles". Ella canalizó el chakra de la llama hacia su resplandor y se fijó el élder Hiroku. "En cuanto a ti, Hiroku; cuida tu lengua conmigo o tendrás una cicatriz de quemadura en tu _cara_ que coincide con la que te puse en tu pecho ... ¿Cómo es tu lummox de un nieto Hiroki?" ella pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente "¿Ya está fuera del hospital o todavía está escondido y lamiendo sus heridas?"

El Anciano Principal hizo un movimiento de la mano que hizo callar a Hiroku antes de que el hombre pudiera replicar. La intención de matar rodando de Hinata, así como su sonrisa maliciosa, fue suficiente para que él concluyera que ella _quería_ una excusa para paralizar a Hiroku. "Hinata, solo deseamos hablar. Admito que enviamos a Tokuma para que examinara tu entrenamiento y su informe fue simplemente asombroso. ¿Por qué no nos mostraste este poder antes? ¿Por qué no usaste este nuevo estilo tuyo? ¿Contra Neji? Seguramente podrías haberlo derrotado fácilmente ".

El élder Majo estaba empezando a sudar cuando la visión ardiente de Hinata la invadió. Majo dijo: "Tal vez Hinata-sama no sintió que era el momento adecuado. Es mejor que un shinobi sea discreto con sus habilidades después de todo".

El élder Minako dijo: "Hinata-sama, te preguntaría qué te _inspiró_ a crear una nueva forma tan devastadora de Juken. ¡Lo que has creado es nada menos que revolucionario!"

Los ojos de Hinata se estrecharon. "También es algo que _cada uno de ustedes_ en esta sala habría **_prohibido_** porque los tradicionalistas creen tontamente que Juken está perfeccionado y no puede ser mejorado o evolucionado. Hasta que ese tipo de pensamiento sea eliminado, el Clan Hyūga continuará estancándose y el la división entre las casas continuará creciendo como un tumor maligno que es el Sello del pájaro enjaulado. Voy a seguir ese camino autodestructivo en el que nos habéis dirigido y _si eso significa quemar a algunos de ustedes vivos, que así sea._ ... He estado inactivo el tiempo suficiente y mi paciencia con su vieja intromisión se está agotando. Mi padre Hiashi y mi difunto tío Hizashi querían unir las casas, pero usted lo rechazó._No seré tan fácil_ ".

Todo el Consejo de Ancianos se quedó atónito en silencio ante la declaración de guerra de Hinata. Estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hablar y Hinata dijo: "Parece que el Consejo de Ancianos tiene _mucho en_ qué pensar. Me voy a jubilar por la noche. _Sueños agradables_ ". Con eso, Hinata salió de la habitación y dejó al Consejo en silencio.

' _¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora ...? _'fue el pensamiento colectivo de los Ancianos….

...

**Pueblo de oto**

Era temprano en la mañana y Yakushi Kabuto estaba en un poco de dilema. Estaba atrapado en la Tierra del Arroz porque de alguna manera lo habían descubierto en Konoha. No era para decir que Kabuto no se estaba haciendo útil cuidando al enfermo Kaguya Kimimaro, pero su deber principal era como un espía avanzado para Orochimaru y sentía que le había fallado a su Maestro en ese sentido. Orochimaru había rechazado el descubrimiento de Kabuto como un caso de mala suerte en lugar de cualquier tipo de fracaso por parte de Kabuto. Hubo otros problemas también. Kidōmaru había sido enviado días atrás para eliminar el jinchūriki de Konoha y aún no había informado. Era demasiado temprano para estar preocupado, dado que Kidōmaru no tenía una tabla de tiempo exacta (el ninja araña ni siquiera había golpeado todavía), pero Kabuto tenía la sensación de que las cosas se iban al sur.

De la experiencia personal de Kabuto con Uzumaki Naruto, sintió que el niño era ingenuo y tonto, pero al mismo tiempo había algo peligroso en la rubia. No tenía nada que ver con Kyubi; era más la sensación de que Naruto era un comodín que no podía ser incluido en los planes de Orochimaru-sama (o de cualquiera). _Eso_ tenía a Kabuto sin resolver. Por supuesto, esa fue toda la razón por la que se envió a Kidōmaru, para empezar. Kabuto mencionó sus puntos de vista sobre Uzumaki a Orochimaru-sama y el Serpiente Sanin envió rápidamente a uno de los Cuatro de sonido para tratar con ese mocoso de Kyubi, mientras que los otros tres hicieron su propio trabajo. Kidōmaru fue probablemente el más inteligente de los Sound Four y, aunque era muy arrogante (los cuatro eran), al menos los seis ninja armados podían respaldarlo.

Kabuto repasó sus últimos informes sobre los otros miembros de Sound Four. ' _Bueno, no hay razón para que su operación deba ser un problema. _'pensó el médico con gafas para sí mismo. ' _Solo faltan tres semanas para la invasión y aquí temo que vaya a fallar. Solo tendré que redoblar mis esfuerzos y tener más fe en la sabiduría de Orochimaru-sama_ .

...

**Konoha Village, la Residencia Yamanaka**

El amanecer llegó demasiado pronto para Ino. Pyrrha decidió levantarla un poco más temprano porque llegaron tarde ayer. " _Grroooaaannn_ ... Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño sobre _Sasuke-kun __levantándome_ y llevándome a unas vacaciones de playa tropical en Moon Country. Déjame dormir unas seis horas más. ¿ _Por favor, Pyrrha-chaaan?_ "

Pyrrha sonrió y dijo: "Ino, solo toma una buena ducha para despertarte y desayunaremos juntos. El entrenamiento de hoy será mejor". Entonces Pyrrha cometió un error _fatal_ . "¿De quién _es_ esta persona Sasuke de la que tú y Sakura siempre hablas?"

Los ojos inyectados de sangre de Ino tuvieron una mirada maníaca en el momento en que Pyrrha le dio la espalda para abrir la ducha para Ino, que no estaba completamente despierta. "¡ **_DEBO_** convertirte a la _Verdadera Fe del Sasukeismo!_ ", Dijo claramente fuera de su mente Ino que cargó a Pyrrha por detrás.

Pyrrha dio un paso hacia la izquierda y dijo: "Espera a que se caliente el agua de la ducha y ..." Ino se fue a gritar en un instante. "-O tal vez prefieres una ducha fría?" preguntó Pyrrha cortésmente.

El chillido épico de Ino cuando corría bajo el agua helada aún en pijamas fue suficiente para despertar a todo el Clan Yamanaka y también a varias generaciones de sus antepasados ...

...

**La residencia haruno**

Blake estaba parado en la puerta principal de Sakura después de golpearla durante diez minutos, esperando que alguien respondiera. ' _Algo está mal aquí_ '. Pensó la niña faunus felina. Ella rodeó la casa y todo estaba en silencio. Tomó un delicado resoplido y un hedor golpeó su nariz. Sus ojos ámbar se ensancharon. ' _Huele a __**muerte**__ de esa casa. ¡Tengo que conseguir ANBU o Anko nee-chan! _'Blake corrió hacia el frente de la casa de Haruno y miró a su alrededor. No sabía el patrón para convocar a ANBU, así que miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a un ANBU con una máscara de ciervo. "ANBU Deer-san, hay un problema!" Al no obtener reacción, exclamó: "¡Esto es urgente!"

El ANBU se volvió hacia Blake y le dijo: "Tienes un brazalete Konaha pero no te reconozco".

Blake dijo con calma: "Soy un genin de prueba especial Blake Belladonna y soy el pupilo del Especial Jonin Mitarashi Anko". Levantó sus papeles de identificación y dijo: "Aquí está mi identificación".

Después de que ANBU Deer verificara su identidad, dijo: "Muy bien, Especial genin," ¿Qué es lo que tiene que informar que es tan importante para requerir ANBU?

La niña de ojos ámbar dijo: "Fui a la casa de Genin Haruno Sakura para recogerla para entrenar y nadie abrió la puerta. Después de investigar el exterior de la casa, encontré un fuerte olor a muerte y el hedor a sangre que emanaba de La casa. Fue entonces cuando vine a buscar un ANBU en busca de ayuda ".

"¿Realmente entraste en la casa?" pregunto ANBU Ciervo en serio.

"No señor, podría haber evidencia". respondió Blake rápidamente.

"Buena niña." dijo ciervo. Estalló su chakra y dijo: "Llévame allí, genin Belladonna".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Kurenai, Ino, Pyrrha y Anko seguían esperando que Blake llegara con Sakura. "Esto se está haciendo viejo". dijo Anko irritado. "Blake-chan debe estar arrastrando a Pinkie aquí pateando y gritando. Voy a ir al cuerpo Haruno".

Kurenai asintió. "Tómate tu tiempo. Voy a empezar a calentar a las chicas".

Anko notó las miradas de preocupación de todos cuando desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

...

**La residencia haruno**

Cuando Anko llegó, vio que la casa de Haruno ya estaba grabada y vio que Blake hablaba con ANBU Deer y con el amigo de Anko ANBU Cat. Anko se acercó a ellos rápidamente y dijo: "Blake-chan; ¿estás bien?"

Blake se levantó y abrazó a Anko. Ella dijo en voz baja: "Estoy bien, pero Sakura y su familia ...".

Anko le dio un suave apretón a su hermana pequeña y le dijo a Cat: "¿Tengo permiso?"

El gato asintió y firmó a mano [Dos muertos, uno desaparecido. Solo orejas ANBU].

Anko exclamó: ' _Mierda_ '. "¿Ustedes necesitan a Blake-chan o puedo llevármela?"

Cat sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Blake hizo un buen trabajo hoy. No es necesario que la mantengamos aquí. Genin Belladonna, recuerde que todo está clasificado por ahora. Le informaremos a usted ya Anko cuando las cosas puedan salir a la luz. "

Blake se inclinó en señal de afirmación y Anko dijo: "Vamos a tomar algunas bebidas en nuestro lugar. No hay necesidad de que entrenes después de eso". Al crear un clon de la sombra, Anko le dijo a Blake: "Mi gemela malvada aquí le dirá a Kurenai-chan y a los demás lo que el público sabe. No podemos decirles nada más".

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

Sarutobi Hiruzen no estaba teniendo un buen día. El breve informe sobre el caso de Haruno fue que Haruno Kizashi y su esposa Mebuki fueron asesinados por kunai y hubo pruebas de que hubo algún tipo de batalla en el dormitorio de Sakura que la llevó a ser secuestrada o asesinada en otro lugar. Todo el pueblo estaba siendo barrido por ANBU y no había signos del genin de cabello rosado. Cuando el Tercer Hokage resopló en su pipa, repasó diferentes posibilidades en su cabeza. ' _Primero Naruto, ahora su compañera de equipo Sakura ... ¿están detrás del Equipo 7?_'Él chasqueó los dedos y ANBU Jackal apareció frente a él. Rápidamente escribió un conjunto de coordenadas. "Lleve a un equipo de cuatro a este punto fuera de la aldea. Hatake Kakashi y su estudiante Uchiha Sasuke deberían estar allí con ANBU Crow cuidando de ellos. Verifique su seguridad y escolteos de regreso a la aldea. Alguien puede estar intentando eliminar al Equipo 7. "

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después, Gekkō Hayate informó: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Gekkō? Dijiste que es una prioridad, pero _todo lo de_ hoy es una prioridad, me temo". dijo el cansado Hokage.

Hayate asintió. "Perdóneme, señor. Estoy aquí para informar que los restos de Kinuta Dosu se encontraron en el techo del castillo Kikyo Hokage-sama. Fue asesinado por la arena. No hay duda de que Gaara de Suna es responsable".

Hiruzen quería enfrentarse a la palma. "Parece que las finales de los exámenes de Chunin se terminarán antes de comenzar. ¿Se ha llamado a un escuadrón de limpieza para recuperar lo que queda?"

"Si Hokage-sama" respondió Hayate.

"Muy bien. Mantén esto solo en círculos ANBU". dijo el tercer Hokage. "Usted está despedido." después de que Hayate se fuera, Hiruzen escribió un pergamino y lo selló con el sello del Hokage. "Dirigiéndose a uno de sus ANBU, dijo:" Entregue a Shimura Danzo con toda confianza. Es sólo para sus ojos ".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Las malas noticias viajaron rápido. El molino de rumores estaba poniendo toda su fuerza sobre la familia Haruno. Cuando Ino descubrió que ella estaba (comprensiblemente) aplastada y rompió a llorar. Kurenai decidió llamar al entrenamiento del día y se llevó a Ino a casa. Pyrrha y Hinata también estaban mal y fueron a informar a Naruto de las malas noticias. Hinata le estaba explicando la situación a Pyrrha. "Sakura no solo es la compañera de equipo de Naruto-kun, sino que está enamorada de ella desde la Academia. Será muy difícil para él".

"¿No deberíamos conseguir a Blake primero?" preguntó Pyrrha. "Ella debe haber sabido desde esta mañana."

Hinata suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón. Probablemente ella sepa cosas que nosotros no. ¿Sabes dónde viven ella y Anko-sensei?"

Pyrrha asintió. "Sólo sígueme."

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

El ninja amante de la naranja estaba sentado en silencio mirando por la ventana. Jiraiya le informó sobre la familia Haruno cuando regresó esta mañana después de recoger el desayuno. Jiraiya fue amable con la información, pero él tampoco mintió al respecto. Naruto pensó para sí mismo: ' _Ellos trataron de matarme. Es posible que hayan matado a Sakura-chan. Jiraiya-sensei dice que Hokaga Jiji tiene a alguien vigilando a Sasuke ... Y estoy encerrado aquí en mi apartamento por mi propia seguridad. Pensé que Kidōmaru viniendo detrás de mí era una venganza para mí, reorganizando la cara de Kinuta Dosu, pero ahora me pregunto si el Equipo 7 es el objetivo real. ¿Podría ser algún grupo conectado a Gato que quiera vengarse? Todo ha ido cuesta abajo desde que fui atacado. Jiraiya-sensei dijo que un ninja es uno que perdura. Solo tengo que apurarme y esperar_ .

Naruto estaba entumecido ...

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

El informe llegó del Equipo de Jackal e Hiruzen lo estaba leyendo en voz alta a Danzo, Homura y Koharu. "ANBU Crow; muerto debido a una fractura fracturada en el cuello y el cráneo. Hatake Kakashi; muerto. Quedó inconsciente, atado a un árbol y murió de una espada en el corazón. Uchiha Sasuke; desaparecido aunque todas sus pertenencias quedaron Se sospecha de secuestro. Todo esto sucedió anteayer. En orden, Kakashi fue ejecutado; Sasuke fue secuestrado y posiblemente asesinado. Naruto sobrevivió al intento de su vida y se está recuperando. Los padres de Sakura están muertos por heridas de kunai y Haruno Sakura ha sido secuestrada y posiblemente esté muerto. Esto es un desastre. Todos los miembros del Equipo 7 han sido eliminados en los últimos tres días ".

Los tres ancianos parecían sombríos. Finalmente, Koharu preguntó: "¿Qué vamos a hacer Hiruzen? Esto no tiene precedentes".

El Tercer Hokage dijo en un tono de hierro. "Les diré a los tres lo que vamos a hacer. Estamos tomando la ofensiva. Danzo, que su RAÍZ elimine a todos los Oto Ninjas en Fire Country. Homura comienza a hacer preparativos para cerrar las fronteras. Estoy poniendo a Jiraiya en encargado de llevar a nuestros ninjas aquí en Konoha en pie de guerra. Al final de la próxima semana, cancelaremos oficialmente los exámenes de Chunin ".

Homura dijo: "Todavía existe el problema de Suna".

Hiruzen simplemente respondió. "No tocamos a nuestros _aliados_ Suna todavía. Déjame eso a mí".

"Quedarse tranquilo con Suna no ayudará a nuestra causa Hiruzen". dijo Danzo.

El Tercer Hokage cubrió a su viejo rival con una mirada fulminante. "No nos está metiendo en una guerra de dos frentes. Trataremos con Oto de manera encubierta y luego veremos lo que el Kazekage quiere hacer. Si Rasa-sama quiere una guerra, la conseguirá _con creces_ ".

...

**La residencia de Yamanaka**

Ino estaba sentada con Inoichi y Ayano en el sofá. Pyrrha y Hinata se detuvieron para ver cómo estaba antes de ir a ver a Blake, pero sintieron que Ino necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas con sus padres. Ino había estado terriblemente molesta y se apoyaba en el abrazo de su madre. Ella dijo en tono triste: "Pyrrha-chan tiene la idea correcta. Naruto ha amado a Forehead durante años y realmente va a necesitar algo de apoyo para superar esto".

Ayano se pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio de Ino. "No puedo creer que Mebuki y Kizashi se hayan ido ... al menos hay una posibilidad de que Sakura-chan esté viva".

Inoichi dijo con tristeza: "Siempre es difícil dejarlo ir. Princesa, esto es un shock para todos nosotros. Sabes que estaremos aquí para ti. Si por algún milagro Sakura-chan está viva, te prometo que la llevaremos. en como familia ".

"No quiero creerlo". dijo Ino deprimida. "Simplemente no puedo creer que se hayan ido".

"Tomará tiempo hundirse en Ino-chan". dijo Inoichi. "El proceso de duelo lleva tiempo. Simplemente no lo reprimas. Habla con tu madre y yo ... y habla con tus amigos también. Todos debemos rezar para que Sakura-chan esté viva por ahora. Es todo lo que podemos hacer". ' _No puedo soportar ver a mi niña de esta manera. Cuando se entere de la desaparición de Uchiha, será aún peor_ ... ".

...

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Pyrrha llamó suavemente a la puerta de Anko y la Ama de las Serpientes respondió rápidamente. "Oye niños, ¿estás aquí para ver a Blake-chan?"

"Queríamos asegurarnos de que esté bien; a veces es bueno tener amigos con los que hablar". dijo la pelirroja.

Anko les hizo pasar. Vieron que Blake estaba sentado en la mesa de la cena con indiferencia. "Blake, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Pyrrha.

"Supongo que estoy bien". dijo Blake en voz lejana. "He visto la muerte antes, pero todavía me siento un poco hueca. Sakura no era mi persona favorita, pero descubrir que está desaparecida o muerta fue un verdadero shock".

"¿Realmente descubriste los cuerpos?" preguntó Hinata.

Blake negó con la cabeza. "Nunca puse un pie en el lugar. Después de golpear la puerta por un tiempo y nadie respondió, así que revisé el exterior de la casa. Había una ventana abierta para la ventilación y todo lo que venía era el hedor de Sangre y muerte. Después de eso, fui y encontré un ANBU para investigar. Me senté afuera y presenté un informe mientras el ANBU revisaba el lugar. Por lo que pude escuchar, era malo ... _realmente malo_ . He estado en casa pasando el tiempo con Anko ya que realmente no tenía ganas de salir ".

Las chicas se sentaron y hablaron un rato antes de que Pyrrha y Hinata tomaran la decisión de ir a ver a Naruto. Blake simplemente no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. "Dile a Naruto-kun que dije hola". dijo Blake mientras mostraba a Hinata y Pyrrha fuera.

"Haremos eso". dijo Hinata. "Sólo tómatelo con calma".

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Cuando Hinata y Pyrrha llegaron, un clon de la sombra abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. "El jefe está en la cocina". fue todo lo que el clon dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y disiparse.

Las chicas se asomaron a la cocina y vieron que los ojos de Naruto estaban cerrados con la mano derecha extendida. Unos segundos más tarde, se formó una esfera perfectamente redonda y en espiral de chakra azul y Naruto abrió los ojos. Simplemente dijo: "Hola, Hinata-chan; Pyrrha-chan".

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Pyrrha mirando la esfera brillante. "Es bonito."

Naruto dijo con sentido de logro en su voz: "Este es el jutsu de la firma del Cuarto Hokage; el **_rasengan_** ".

...

* * *

**_OMAKE –La muerte del sasukeismo…._**

**La Residencia Yamanaka, Habitación De Ino**

Sakura e Ino sacaron una de las mejores imágenes que cualquier miembro de la _Sagrada Fe del Sasukeismo_ podría poseer. Era una foto enmarcada de Sasuke en su equipo de ninja que mostraba todas sus características de Adonis. "... Y este es el _pináculo glorioso, asombroso, talentoso y hermoso de la virilidad de __**Sasuke-kun**__ !" _dijo Ino con suficiente entusiasmo para lanzar a Blake y Pyyrha al shock diabético ... o hacer que vomiten ... o ambos. De Sakura _ooohing_ y _aaahing_ y los destellos genjutsu alrededor de la imagen no les ayudan a luchar contra las náuseas ya sea ...

Blake levantó una mano en un movimiento de "parada" que hizo que las chispas del genjutsu se desvanecieran y recordó de los recuerdos de Kin lo que había visto de Sasuke. "Ummm, corrígeme si me equivoco; pero ¿no es este el **_psicópata sádico_**_ con __**el Sello Maldito de Orochimaru**_ que corría por el Bosque de la Muerte y se quita los brazos de la gente solo para sacar sus piedras?" Al ver el venado en los faros con la mirada que tenían Ino y Sakura, Blake dijo: " _M'kay!_ Así que **_no estoy_** interesado. Voy a dar un pase en este".

"¡Solo estaba teniendo un mal día!" explicó Sakura. Blake tenía una mirada plana de absoluta incredulidad. "¡Tienes que creerme!" suplicó la roseta.

El fauno felino gruñó: "¿Qué parte de _, 'Si me invitó a salir a un bar en el que diría que soy lesbiana para alejarme de él',_ ¿no entienden tus dos fans?"

"¡Pero es como un príncipe guapo! Y es el último Uchiha". Argumentó Ino. Ver a Blake estaba totalmente impresionado; Ino se volvió hacia Pyrrha. "Solo _échale_ un _vistazo_ a esta foto de Sasuke-kun y dime las primeras palabras que te vienen a la mente, Pyrrha-chan, como _Dreamboat_ o _hermosa_ ".

Pyrrha examinó la imagen cuidadosamente y tuvo un breve destello de memoria que Ise Kato tuvo en la primera ronda de los exámenes de Chunin. "... ¿Quieres decir que el cruce andrógino de pelo de pato es un tipo? Honestamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que había visto ... er, me refiero a él".

La mente de Ino se desplomó dejando sus oídos fumando e inconsciente mientras Sakura caía hacia atrás con remolinos en sus ojos, desmayada.

Blake tiene una sonrisa irónica. "Wow Pyrrha; esa fue una crítica épica para el disco. Estoy realmente impresionado. Deberías anotarlo para la posteridad".

"Pero honestamente esas fueron las primeras palabras que pensé". Respondió la pelirroja.

Blake dejó caer el sudor. "Bueno, revisemos a Sakura e Ino para ver si alguno de ellos todavía tiene pulso".

...

**_FIN DE OMAKE ..._**

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**El Omake parece fuera de lugar, pero en realidad lo escribí _antes_ del resto del capítulo. Me gustó lo suficiente como para mantenerlo a pesar de que realmente no encaja con el estado de ánimo de la historia en este momento. Bueno, definitivamente hemos cambiado de marcha este capítulo y varias personas han muerto. Originalmente iba a continuar con una trama más ligero por un tiempo pero esta idea me golpeó de la nada y yo _tenía_para escribirlo. Sasuke y Sakura son ambos MIA / KIA y nadie sabe por qué. El Tercer Hokage ha intensificado y está tomando medidas contra el otoño mediante el uso de las fuerzas ROOT de Danzo. ¿Cómo va a salir bien? Ino es un desastre porque su mejor amiga todavía no sabe quién es Sasuke todavía. En el lado positivo, Naruto no ha estado inactivo y canalizado para completar el trabajo con una sola mano. ¿Empeorarán las cosas el próximo capítulo o mejor? Nos vemos la próxima vez Azul hacia fuera 16/6/16**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**¡Hola todos! Recibí una respuesta abrumadora al último capítulo (y varias amenazas de muerte), así que decidí continuar trabajando en esta historia un poco más antes de volver a cambiar de marcha. Sorprendentemente, no parecía perder tantos lectores como esperaba a pesar de los giros oscuros de la trama. Supongo que veremos si esa tendencia continúa después de este capítulo. Aquí está el capítulo 9. ¡Disfruta!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Apartamento de Naruto_**

_Cuando Hinata y Pyrrha llegaron, un clon de la sombra abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. "El jefe está en la cocina". fue todo lo que el clon dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y disiparse._

_Las chicas se asomaron a la cocina y vieron que los ojos de Naruto estaban cerrados con la mano derecha extendida. Unos segundos más tarde, se formó una esfera perfectamente redonda y en espiral de chakra azul y Naruto abrió los ojos. Simplemente dijo: "Hola, Hinata-chan; Pyrrha-chan"._

_" __Que es eso?" preguntó Pyrrha mirando la esfera brillante. "Es bonito."_

_Naruto dijo con sentido de logro en su voz: "Este es el jutsu de la firma del Cuarto Hokage; el __**rasengan**__ "._

Capítulo 9

**_Dreamscape…._**

_Se escuchó un par extraño de voces distintivamente diferentes._

_" __No es que esté a favor de renunciar a mi individualidad, sabes ..."._

_" __Yo tampoco, pero las necesidades deben ser satisfechas ..."_

_" __Pensaría que tener una personalidad semi-dividida terminaría siendo muy incómodo ..."_

_" __Estoy de acuerdo y tienes razón. La supervivencia es primordial. Tengo mucho que lograr en este mundo ..."_

_" __Como yo ... parece que el dado está echado ..."_

_" __Bueno, si alguien me dijera que esto sucedería mientras yo estuviera vivo, les habría dicho que estaban locos ..."._

_" __Siento lo mismo. ¿Debemos proceder juntos ...?"_

_" __Comencemos ..."_

**_Fin de Dreamscape…._**

...

**Konoha, el compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata se despertó con un sobresalto. Ella estaba sudando mucho. (Suspiro) ' _A veces me dan flashes y realmente me asustan. Se van con el tiempo. Espero que eventualmente se desvanezcan_ . Los recuerdos de varias peleas que tanto Cinder como Hinata pelearon se filtraron en su cabeza mientras se acomodaban lentamente en recuerdos uniformes. "Inoichi-san dijo que tomaría algo de tiempo. Me pregunto si Pyrrha o Blake tienen cosas similares en sus mentes subconscientes."

...

**La residencia de Yamanaka**

Ino estaba en medio de la noche bebiendo agua. Los últimos días habían sido un infierno viviente. ' _Es todo un borrón para mí. Primero Sakura-chan, luego Kizashi y Mebuki ... y luego ser golpeado al día siguiente con la pérdida de Sasuke-kun y su sensei Kakashi_ ... ' "No sé cuánto más puedo tomar. Desde que comenzaron estos malditos exámenes Chunin, la vida ha sido una cosa horrible tras otra". Ino miró por la ventana. " _Sé que mis habilidades mentales no son tan grandes como las de papá, pero puedo sentir la tensión y la inquietud en el aire". Es como si sintiera que todo el mundo y __**todo**__ se tensan de forma imposible y que algo tiene que dar. O algo va a retroceder y liberar toda esa presión o todo se romperá bajo la tensión_. "Siento miedo en el aire como si fuera un objeto sólido. Tengo ... miedo ...".

Habría poco descanso para la heredera de Yamanaka esa noche ...

...

**Morgue de ANBU**

A la mañana siguiente, dos médicos estaban compilando su informe de autopsia del cuerpo de Kakashi. "Aparte de que su corazón está atravesado por una espada y su ojo compartido se quita, no hay otras lesiones que valga la pena mencionar". dijo Kumadori. Era joven en apariencia con cabello castaño.

Hola pareja femenina Oyone estuvo de acuerdo. Ella se quitó algunos de sus golpes negros de la cara. "El golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza fue preciso, pero la herida y la extracción póstuma del ojo se realizaron de forma descuidada".

"Yo diría que tres personas diferentes estaban involucradas". dijo Kumadori. "La herida de la espada era particularmente desordenada. Al menos el ojo fue removido de forma algo limpia".

Entró Morino Ibiki. "¿Nos enteramos de algo nuevo?"

"Según nuestras estimaciones, el golpe en la cabeza, la herida de la espada y la extirpación del ojo fueron hechos por personas separadas". entonó Oyone. "Las pequeñas quemaduras con cuerdas que sujetaban el cuerpo de Kakashi al árbol muestran que alguien con experiencia extrema estuvo involucrado en atarlo".

"Todavía me pregunto por qué Kakashi estaba atado solo para ejecutarlo". dijo Kumadori. "No hay evidencia de que hayan tratado de interrogarlo en absoluto y tampoco hay rastro de drogas de interrogación".

Ibiki se frotó la barbilla. "No sabemos quiénes fueron la segunda y la tercera parte involucrada, pero la persona que eliminó a Kakashi y lo ató fue ANBU Crow. Debió haber cegado por completo a Kakashi por haberle echado encima. Kakashi era demasiado rápido. y demasiado fuerte de otra manera. Una vez que completes la autopsia de Kakashi, revisa las lesiones de Crow. Tengo una sospecha de que quien asesinó a Kakashi se libró de Crow para cubrir su rastro ".

Si Kumadori y Oyone se sorprendieron, lo escondieron bien. "Nos pondremos en marcha cuando hayamos terminado aquí". dijo Oyone.

...

**_Dreamscape…._**

_Sonaba como una sola voz ahora._

_" __En realidad esto no es tan malo; temía que todos los recuerdos se perdieran ..."._

_" __Supongo que soy una persona que solo pienso para mí misma ahora, aunque puedo llevar un monólogo interno ..."_

_" __Toda la traición y las dificultades en ambas vidas ..."._

_" __Esta asociación de la necesidad puede realmente darme la ventaja que necesito para proteger a los que aprecio esta vez ..."_

**_Fin de Dreamscape…._**

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Habían pasado tres días desde el asesinato de la familia Haruno y la desaparición de Sakura y dos días desde que se anunció que Kakashi fue encontrado muerto y Sasuke desapareció. Jiraiya estaba haciendo todo lo posible para movilizar a las fuerzas de Konoha _y_ vigilar a Naruto. Afortunadamente, Naruto estaba listo para un poco de entrenamiento ligero (¡las órdenes del médico se condenen!) Y estaba entrenando con el grupo de Hinata. Jiraiya le dio un régimen de entrenamiento a Kurenai para ayudar a delinear el entrenamiento de Naruto. A pesar del hecho de que no estaba en plena forma física, Naruto estaba progresando rápidamente tanto físicamente como en el lado del ninjutsu. La moral del grupo era comprensiblemente baja (Ino estaba devastada y Naruto estaba deprimido) pero estaban entrenando duro. Parecía que Ino perder a dos personas tan queridas por ella era suficiente para galvanizarla _finalmente._entrenando en serio La heredera de Yamanaka todavía estaba a muchos kilómetros detrás de los demás (Naruto, incluso en su estado de debilidad, podía patearle el trasero), pero Ino estaba realmente tratando de hacerlo mejor.

Naruto descubrió que entrenar con las chicas también era muy divertido. Se sorprendió por su habilidad e hizo clones de sombra animando a los escuadrones para que les apoyaran con brazaletes con la cara de cada kunoichi en ellos. Desafortunadamente, los escuadrones vitoreantes tomaron su trabajo _demasiado en_ serio y se atacaron entre sí en nombre de Hinata-chan, Blake-chan y Pyrrha-chan. Anko pensó que era histérico ver a la multitud de rubias patearse el culo, pero a Kurenai _no le hizo_ gracia. Fue difícil para los genios **_no_** darse cuenta de que las Fuerzas Ninja de Konoha se estaban movilizando, pero se les dijo simplemente que continuaran entrenando hasta las Finales del Examen Chunin. No _se les_ dijo que los exámenes de Chunin fueron cancelados ... _sin embargo_ .

...

"La sensación en el aire es tan pesada". dijo Ino mientras comía más de la comida casera de Hinata. El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo y los genios se relajaron y hablaron mientras comían. "Todavía no puedo creer que puedas cocinar tan bien, Hinata. Me gustaría poder cocinar la mitad de esta buena".

Blake asintió mientras comía su sushi. " _Debo_ descubrir con qué está sazonado; es increíblemente bueno".

Pyrrha dijo en voz baja: "La sensación es como si nos estuviéramos preparando para una guerra. Todos tenemos agujas y alfileres. Siento que estamos entrenando para mantenernos fuera de problemas".

"Pensé que te gustaba entrenar a Pyrrha-chan". dijo Naruto.

"Lo hago, pero tanto Kurenai-sensei como Anko-sensei parecen distraídos". explicó la pelirroja. "Jiraiya-sama o un clon de la sombra de él ha existido siempre que puede, pero es obvio que Hokage-sama lo tiene haciendo algo Naruto-kun. De lo contrario, te supervisaría personalmente".

Hinata asintió y dejó su bebida. "En los últimos días, los movimientos de los Ninja Corps han aumentado mucho. Me dijeron que están mejorando la seguridad para las finales de exámenes de Chunin, pero no lo compro. Parece que Konoha se está movilizando para la guerra si Pregúntame. Las diferencias son sutiles, pero casi todos los ninja de rango Chunin o superior llevan cargas completas de combate de kunai y shuriken ".

"Las patrullas de guardia también se han duplicado". dijo Naruto. "Sé que las rutas de patrulla son bastante buenas y no son estándar".

Ino arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué demonios un genin estaría familiarizado con las rutas de patrulla de Naruto?"

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y respondió altivamente: "Porque ser un bromista de mi calibre en la Academia tomó mucho tiempo y una planificación cuidadosa, Ino. No crees que pinté el Monumento Hokage a plena luz del día sin observar cuidadosamente lo que hacían los miembros de la patrulla ¿tú?"

Ino sudó y Hinata se rió de la memoria. Pyrrha casi derramó su bebida. "¿Qué quieres decir con ' _pintar el Monumento de Hokage'_ Naruto-kun?" preguntó la pelirroja.

El ninja amante de la naranja dijo: "Mi gran obra de broma fue decorar el Monumento Hokage y ..."

"¡Causa todo tipo de problemas!" dijo Ino acusadoramente.

"-prepar el amor, la paz, la alegría y la buena fortuna en toda la Villa de Konoha". Terminó Naruto en un tono grandioso.

Blake comenzó a reírse en voz baja al principio, pero luego se echó a reír. "Eso es así ... ¡así _que_ Naruto-kun!" dijo entre risas.

Ino sudó que incluso alguien tan serio como Blake estaba tomando partido de Naruto en este asunto. "Es inútil ..." ella se lamento

...

**Apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto**

El cuarto día después de que se anunció su muerte, el funeral de Kakashi se celebraría a la mañana siguiente y Naruto no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarlo la noche anterior. Cuando Jiraiya estaba fuera, estaba cenando con Hinata, Pyrrha y Blake, que estaban muy preocupados por la rubia. También habían invitado a Ino, pero ella se sentía más cómoda en casa con sus padres. "Estoy seguro de que la verdad sobre la muerte de Kakashi-sensei saldrá a la larga, Naruto-kun". dijo Hinata amablemente. "Necesitamos seguir entrenando y ser más fuertes para aquellos que perdimos".

"Hinata tiene razón Naruto-kun." dijo Pyrrha. "Estoy seguro de que tu Sensei lo querría así".

Naruto sollozó. "Lo siento, he estado tan triste, -ttebayo".

Blake le dio su habitual sonrisa minimalista. "Está bien, Naruto-kun. Sería imposible _no_ estar deprimido. Te diré una cosa, Anko nee-chan y yo nos detendremos contigo y con Jiraiya-sama mañana durante el funeral".

"Esa es una buena idea, Blake". dijo Pyrrha. "Ya que voy a estar de pie con los Yamanakas y Hinata estará con los Hyūgas, puedes darle a Naruto-kun algo de apoyo moral".

Hinata asintió. "Esa es una buena idea. Después del funeral haremos algo juntos y nos relajaremos para mantener tu mente alejada de las cosas. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

Naruto sonrió y asintió. "Ustedes chicas cuidan tan bien de mí".

...

**El día del funeral de Kakashi ...**

Había llovido toda la mañana y muchos sentían que los cielos lloraban abiertamente por un héroe caído. Sarutobi Hiruzen pensó para sí mismo: ' _Kakashi ... no merecías morir como lo hiciste ... Morir es para personas mayores como yo, no para los jóvenes que todavía están en su mejor momento ... _'

Cuando se abrió la mitad superior del ataúd y el rostro de Kakashi se veía tranquilo, como si solo estuviera dormido. Muchos amigos que formaron parte de la vida de Kakashi, tanto viejos como nuevos, estaban parados allí para despedirse de ellos. El Tercer Hokage pronunció un discurso conmovedor sobre los muchos logros que Kakashi hizo durante su vida y también los muchos sacrificios. Aunque muchos de los ninjas trataron de permanecer estoicos, la tristeza en el aire era tan intensa que muchos lloraban ... Naruto no estaba lloriqueando, pero las lágrimas no se detenían cuando colocaba flores en el ataúd de su maestro. "Sensei; de alguna manera, de alguna manera me aseguraré de que no murieras en vano. Te juro que descubriré lo que te sucedió ..." susurró Naruto en su ropa de funeral negro.

Una larga lista de otros, incluidos muchos de los antiguos compañeros de clase de Kakashi, como Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu y Anko, pasaron y colocaron sus propias ofrendas en la tumba. Ninguno de ellos pasó sin una despedida tranquila y sin lágrimas.

Jiraiya miró dentro de su túnica funeraria y vio la nueva Icha Icha que había terminado recientemente. Era una copia preliminar y él lo colocó en silencio, casi con reverencia, en el ataúd con uno de sus más grandes fanáticos. Jiraiya simplemente dijo: "Disfruta de ese en la tierra pura Hatake Kakashi". Él derramó una sola lágrima y se acercó a Naruto, Blake y Anko.

Maito Gai se acercó por última vez y dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos: "Mi eterno rival; siempre lo haré; siempre atesoraré la amistad que hemos compartido a lo largo de los años. (Sollozo) Es por esa razón que esculpiré tu honorable nombre en La piedra conmemorativa. Nunca olvidarás a mi querido amigo. Estas flores (sollozo) son mi último regalo para ti ... " Gai se derrumbó pero de alguna manera todavía conservaba su dignidad. Las lágrimas de la Bestia Verde de Konoha tuvieron un significado que conmovió profundamente a muchos corazones. No había nada cómico en este Maito Gai golpeado por la pena ...

Bajó un ligero chubasco, que parecía adecuado para todos los presentes. Parecía que los kamis de arriba habían visitado y le habían otorgado a Hatake Kakashi la paz que merecían ...

El Sacerdote y las Doncellas del Santuario fueron a cerrar la tapa del ataúd y colocar un tapiz con la Cresta de la Familia Hatake en su lugar. Naruto se obligó a mirar a través de sus ardientes lágrimas mientras observaba el acontecimiento sombrío ...

Eso es hasta que el brazo de Kakashi se levantó y detuvo el cierre del ataúd ...

"¡ **_¿QUÉ MIERDA WWW?_** ", Pensó / dijo todos los presentes. Varias personas se desmayaron.

Kakashi se sentó, bostezó y se estiró. Parpadeó un par de veces con su ojo visible mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor. Haciendo un ruido con sus labios; Su ojo se posó en Blake. "Bueno, tenemos una gran cantidad de gente aquí". Dijo el hombre de pelo plateado con una sonrisa de ojo. Los ojos de todos eran grandes como platos. Miró a Blake y dijo: "Blake Belladonna, ¿ _todavía_ llevas esa cinta?"

Los ojos ámbar de Blake se hicieron aún más grandes. "PP-profesor Ozpin?"

La sonrisa de Kakashi a los ojos no vaciló y dijo, "En una forma de hablar ... Todavía soy Kakashi, aunque sabes lo que quiero decir". Mirando a su alrededor otra vez, Kakashi / Ozpin dijo: "¡Guau, qué resultado! Me siento muy amado. Lo siento todo el mundo, pero me temo que la noticia de mi muerte es un poco prematura".

Toda la cara de la multitud falló desde los ninjas más viejos hasta el niño más pequeño.

Asuma dijo: "¡ _Maldita_ sea! ¡ _Siempre_ dijimos que Kakashi iba a llegar tarde a su propio funeral! _¡Debí haberlo sabido!_ "

" _¡No __**creerías**__ los locos sueños que estaba teniendo! **_ ", dijo el jonin de cabello plateado, aparentemente no muerto. Entonces Kakashi observó con una gota de sudor mientras los que se alejaban se alejaban murmurando y refiriéndose a la tardía épica de Kakashi.

La cara de Naruto palmeó y se volvió hacia aquel cuyo consejo respetaba más. " _¿Qué __**demonios**__ acaba de pasar Hokage Jiji?_ "

El Tercer Hokage dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. "Parece que incluso la _muerte_ no puede detener el tiempo increíblemente malo de tu sensei. Llamémoslo un día, Naruto-kun". ¡ _Qué maldito desperdicio de un elogio! Me pregunto si ha estado despierto todo el tiempo_ .

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros y siguió a su sensei Sarutobi y Naruto. Necesitaba un trago ...

...

**La oficina de Hokage**

Yamanaka Inoichi salió de su mente caminando y dijo: "Con el debido respeto, esto se está haciendo viejo. Nunca pensé que diría este Hokage-sama, pero a veces _realmente_ deseo que los muertos _sigan_ muertos". Inoichi sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal y vio a Pyrrha, Blake y particularmente a Hinata que lo miraban con dagas. "Ummm ... sin ofender intenciones damas".

Hinata dijo enfadada: "Entonces, ¿es ese viejo profesor Ozpin o no Inoichi-san?"

Inoichi puso una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo: "Esa es una mirada bastante amarga, Hinata. ¿Supongo que Cinder Fall no se llevó bien con él?"

La princesa de Byakugan entrecerró los ojos. "El profesor Ozpin fue el director de Beacon Academy y fue un obstáculo importante en mi búsqueda de la dominación mundial". Tanto el Hokage como Inoichi miraron a Hinata con las cejas levantadas, mientras que Pyrrha y Blake solo se veían un poco irritados. Mirando un poco tímida, Hinata tosió y dijo: "Bueno, es bueno para una mujer joven como yo tener metas". ... Todo el sudor cayó en ese comentario.

Inoichi dijo: "Bueno, dejando a un lado la dominación del mundo, parece que Hatake Kakashi ha experimentado una fusión de almas con este Ozpin de Remanente". Blake y Pyrrha huyeron y Hinata se mostró hosca.

Observando el intercambio de kunoichi con un poco de diversión, el Hokage dijo: "Cuéntanos tus hallazgos y luego Inoichi. ¿Cómo se fusionaron?"

"Bueno, ya sabíamos que las fusiones de almas completamente póstumas eran posibles debido a Pyrrha-chan y su forma de avivamiento". dijo Inoichi. "La fusión fue muy cooperativa como la de Hyūga Hinata y Cinder Fall. La principal diferencia es que Kakashi y Ozpin son como los guisantes en una vaina. Todos son veteranos de guerra, así como líderes y estrategas experimentados. Es un poco aterrador. piezas de rompecabezas. Todavía hay algo de individualidad, pero es más como esa pequeña voz que todos tenemos que se usa como un tablero de resonancia mental. No me sorprendería un poco si la personalidad de Kakashi se mantuviera prácticamente igual a la de Hinata, que se modificó mucho. "

"¡Y es genial tener una percepción de profundidad otra vez!" dijo Kakashi abriendo su nuevo ojo _marrón_ en lugar del Sharingan y su ojo gris original.

"Veo que has despertado a Kakashi." dijo Inoichi. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Me siento genial por haberme despertado en mi propio funeral el día de hoy". Kakashi se sentó y miró a Hinata. "¿Entonces el lindo y pequeño acosador de Naruto es el cerebro criminal de Cinder Fall que me involucró en un duelo de vida o muerte?"

Hinata se sonrojó de vergüenza y replicó, "... ¿Y tú eres esa vieja maestra de escuela adicta al café con un bastón que se lee mal en público?"

"Touché". dijo Kakashi / Ozpin. "Para su información, los escritos de Jiraiya-sama son para aquellos de nosotros que apreciamos la buena literatura culta". Se aferraba a su copia de prelanzamiento que estaba en el ataúd con él como si el destino del mundo dependiera de ello.

"¡Eso es blasfemo! ¡Icha Icha para siempre!" declaró Blake mientras señalaba a Hinata. El Hokage ocultó su sonrisa ante la apasionada declaración de Blake.

Pyrrha tosió educadamente y dijo: "Creo que prefiero hablar de la dominación del mundo que de Icha Icha Paradise".

Inoichi se quejó y luego dijo: "Pyrrha-chan, aunque estoy dispuesto a estar de acuerdo contigo, dejemos los dos temas".

...

Muy pronto, la conversación cambió a los eventos que rodearon los asesinatos y desapariciones del Equipo 7. "Así que trataron de matar a Naruto y él llegó a la cima en ese baño de sangre. Sabía que estaban detrás de Naruto. Estoy orgulloso de él". dijo Kakashi. "No tengo idea sobre el asesinato de los padres de Sakura o su desaparición. Puedo contarte lo que pasó con Sasuke y yo".

El Hokage ya había invitado a Morino Ibiki a escuchar el informe en nombre de ANBU. Pyrrha y Hinata habían sido despedidos, pero Inoichi se quedó para el informe y Blake estuvo presente en caso de que hubiera algún ninja de Sound involucrado que ella pudiera identificar. Ibiki sacó un bloc de papel y dijo: "Adelante, Kakashi. No estamos 100% seguros, pero creemos que ANBU Crow te eliminó y te ató. Todas las pruebas apuntan hacia eso".

Kakashi asintió. "Y tienes razón. Acababa de terminar una ronda de entrenamiento con Sasuke cuando Crow nos dio a cada uno una botella de agua y me tiraron cuando estaba bebiendo la mía. Nunca la vi venir. atados y tres ninjas Oto estaban allí, junto con Crow y Sasuke. **_Uchiha Sasuke es un traidor_** . Me mató con una espada y supongo que me fui a la aldea Oto después de eso ".

La habitación estuvo en silencio por unos momentos e Ibiki escribió algunas notas antes de decir: "Vamos, Kakashi. ¿Qué pasó exactamente cuando te despertaste?"

"Los tres ninjas de Oto eran más jóvenes; probablemente en su adolescencia". dijo Kakashi. "La primera era una mujer pelirroja que tenía una boca en ella como una marinera. Ella habló mal de todo el mundo, incluyendo a sus compañeros de equipo. La segunda era un niño enorme construido como un Akimichi; tenía un Mohawk. El último era un niño muy extraño con un Cabeza adicional en su espalda que parecía dormida. No obtuve sus nombres ".

Ibiki se volvió hacia Blake. "¿Puedes identificar a alguno de ellos?"

Blake asintió. "Ellos son los otros tres miembros de Sound Four. El Cuarto fue Kidōmaru que Naruto-kun mató. La chica es Tayuya, que se especializa en genjutsu. Ella lleva una flauta como arma, pero no estoy segura de cómo funciona. uno es Jirōbō y todo lo que sé realmente de él es que es muy fuerte. El último que viste con dos cabezas es Sakon y Ukon. Supongo que son gemelos unidos. Sé que tienen alguna línea de sangre que les permite estar separados de alguna manera, pero es raro Sakon era el líder de Sound Four, por lo que debe ser el más fuerte ". Blake hizo una pausa y dijo: "No tenían mucho que ver con Tsuchi Kin y eran _realmente_arrogante. Todos ellos estaban a nivel jonin y tienen esos Sellos Malditos de Orochimaru y son sus guardias personales. Eso es todo lo que puedo pensar aparte del hecho de que no se llevan tan bien entre ellos ".

Kakashi se quedó pensativo. "Bueno, esa es una descripción bastante acertada. Parecía que la chica con la que Tayuya siempre estaba discutiendo con la llamada Jirōbō. Esto es lo que sucedió ..."

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Kakashi se despertó con una bofetada de Tayuya. "¡Despierta basura! Necesitamos que te despiertes por este momento"._

_Kakashi parpadeó y dijo: "¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuervo? ¿Sasuke?" Sasuke estaba sentado allí con indiferencia, pero Crow estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho._

_Crow se acercó a Kakashi y dijo: "Lo siento, Hatake, pero Orochimaru paga muy bien. De todos modos, has sido un poco desde que te retiraste de ANBU. No eres una gran pérdida para Konoha"._

_El ojo visible de Kakashi se ensanchó. "Cuervo, sé que no siempre nos hemos visto cara a cara en ANBU, pero nos hemos vuelto traidores. ¡No puedo creerlo! Fuimos camaradas ..."._

_"¡ __Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" espetó Cuervo. "El dinero habla y mi carrera en ANBU es un callejón sin salida gracias a sus pobres informes sobre mí"._

_Jirōbō se acercó a Crow con un enorme rollo de billetes de ryo en la mano. "Bueno, escuchaste al hombre Copycat Kakashi. Parece que los tipos de Konoha no son tan honorables como pensabas". le entregó el dinero a Crow y le dijo: "Será mejor que cuentes eso en caso de que Tayuya se haya llevado un poco"._

_Tayuya dijo enojado: "¡Que te jodan, gordo! ¡No me tomé ni un maldito pedazo de ese dinero!"_

_Cuervo se rió y dijo: "Es bueno tener amigos en lugares bajos". como él comenzó a contar el dinero con entusiasmo. Fue entonces cuando Jirōbō golpeó a Cuervo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y derribó al traidor ANBU. El gran ninja Oto se arrodilló y rompió el cuello de Crow como una ramita._

_Sakon recogió el rollo de billetes de ryo y se lo guardó. "Supongo que el viejo Cuervo no necesitará esto después de todo". Se volvió hacia Sasuke. "Eso es lo que te sucederá si nos traicionas a Uchiha. Nos metiste en tu suerte con nosotros, así que sigue adelante y mata a tu sensei"._

_Kakashi preguntó: "Sasuke, ¿por qué haces esto? ¡Son tus __**enemigos!**__ " El jonin de cabello plateado estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para soltar sus cuerdas._

_Sasuke pareció vacilar por un momento antes de que Tayuya dijera: "¡Apúrate y mátalo, coño! Tenemos un horario que cumplir. Kidōmaru debería haber terminado de matar a Uzumaki y tenemos que reunirnos con él"._

_" __Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi. "Explícame esto, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Por qué traicionarías a tus compañeros de equipo y a Konoha? ¿Cómo pudiste? No es como si no tuvieras dinero, así que no te han comprado. ¿Qué hay de todos tus amigos que-"_

_" __NO TENGO AMIGOS!" gritó Sasuke. "Soy un vengador y camino solo mi camino. Al sellar este sello maldito, estás bloqueando mi camino al poder. ¡ __**Necesito**__ poder y no puedo conseguirlo en Konoha! __**Orochimaru**__ me prometió poder y voy a ¡Tómalo con ambas manos!_

_Kakashi gruñó: "Te equivocas, Sasuke; no hay atajos a la fuerza y Naruto es tu mejor amigo"._

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza y dijo: "El último muerto no es nada para mí"._

_" __Estoy harto de esta telenovela, cabrones!" Gruñó Tayuya. "Configuramos a Hatake para que lo mataras por tus malditos ojos. ¡Sigue con eso, Uchiha!"_

_" __¿Qué quieres decir con tus ojos?" Preguntó Kakashi mientras continuaba jugando con sus ataduras._

_Sasuke respondió: "Itachi me dijo que para poder compartir el mangekyō que tengo que matar a alguien cercano a mí. Ya que Naruto ya está muerto, tengo que matarte". Sasuke estaba derramando lágrimas._

_"¡ __¿Creíste las palabras de __**Itachi?**__ ", Exclamó Kakashi con incredulidad. "¡No me lo creo! Regresa ahora, Sasuke, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"._

_" __Sólo apúrate y mata a tu sensei". dijo Sakon. "Estoy harto de todas sus conversaciones. Ahora solo está jugando con tu cabeza"._

_Sasuke allanó la espada con la que había estado entrenando en su sensei. "Kakashi, lo siento ..." El Uchiha cargó y empaló a su maestro a través del corazón. "S-lo siento ..." dijo Sasuke mientras rompía a llorar._

_Kakashi sintió que la luz se desvanecía de su visión. Su última palabra, el Uchiha, fue " __**Traidor ...**__ " antes de que todo se desvaneciera a negro._

_Fin del flashback_ ….

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "Solo puedo suponer que Sasuke fue llevado voluntariamente a Orochimaru después de eso. Ser asesinado por tu propio discípulo y realmente morir es una experiencia aleccionadora".

Inoichi dijo: "Con el debido respeto Kakashi; parece que estás tomando todo esto bastante bien".

El jinin de cabello plateado dijo: "Tal vez sea por la parte de Ozpin de mí o tal vez se estaba muriendo, pero de alguna manera ya no me siento ... culpable. Obito; Rin y Minato-sensei ... incluso mi padre. De alguna manera siento que me perdonó por sobrevivir. Siento que tengo una nueva oportunidad de vida. No quiero desperdiciarla. Por otra parte, estoy muy oxidado en comparación con mis días en ANBU. Necesito volver a entrar en serio. forma."

"Entonces bienvenido de nuevo a Hatake Kakashi". dijo el Hokage. "Te han echado de menos".

...

**Apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto estaba sentado y comiendo con Jiraiya. "Bueno, no puedo decir que no estoy contento de que Kakashi-sensei esté vivo, pero entre alguien que intenta matarme y tener un sensei zombi, mi cabeza está girando".

Jiraiya se rió entre dientes. "Somos ninjas, Naruto. Nuestra vida de estar loca es un hecho. En el lado positivo, lo que vi de tu entrenamiento me dice que casi has vuelto a estar en forma".

"Ni siquiera ha pasado una semana, Jiraiya-sensei". dijo Naruto entre mordidas.

"Te guste o no, el metabolismo gracias a tu inquilino te hace volver a la pelea más rápido de lo que los médicos creen que es posible". dijo Jiraiya. "Ya tengo programado que veas a un médico ninja mañana para que te autoricen el entrenamiento. Después de todo, te necesito en plena forma para los próximos eventos".

"¿Quieres decir como la guerra?" preguntó Naruto.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron y susurró: "¿Quién te dijo?"

La ninja rubia se rió entre dientes. " _Lo_ acabas de hacer. Lo descubrí por la forma en que los ninjas se están patrullando y armando. ¿Supongo que los exámenes de Chunin están apagados? Quiero decir, la mitad de los competidores están desaparecidos, heridos o muertos".

El sapo sanin sonrió. "A veces me olvido de lo astuto que eres de Uzumaki Naruto. No puedo darte detalles, pero los próximos exámenes de Chunin no son más que una farsa". Tú y tus compañeros genios estarán vigilando la Aldea aquí en casa. Esto es todo lo que necesitas saber. Tu deber jurado es proteger a Konoha y sé que puedo confiar en que harás lo mejor que puedas ".

"Puedes contar conmigo sensei". dijo el bromista rubio. "Además, todavía necesito volver a ponerme en forma para patear el trasero de Neji por Hinata-chan a pesar de que ... no es que ella no pudiera hacerlo ella misma en estos días".

...

Esa noche, Naruto estaba cenando con las chicas, (que se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito) y estaban revisando los libros de principiantes de fuinjutsu que tenía. Naruto estaba realmente fascinado por él y estaba practicando algunos de los conceptos básicos con tinta normal. Junto a él estaba Pyyrha, que tenía un don para ella misma. (La pobre Hinata y Blake estaban mirando los libros de fuinjutsu con remolinos en sus ojos). Los ojos verdes de Pyrrha brillaron. "¡Esto es increíble, Naruto-kun! Con solo estos golpes básicos podemos convertir un pedazo de pergamino en un rollo que puede almacenar tanto como una mochila. Sin embargo, vamos a necesitar practicar nuestra caligrafía".

Naruto asintió emocionado. "Tu letra ya se ve bien, pero se parece a mis clones y tengo mucha práctica que hacer".

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun." dijo la pelirroja. "Donde hay voluntad hay un camino."

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

A la mañana siguiente, el Tercer Hokage invitó al Suna jonin Baki que era el Sensei de los Hermanos de la Arena a su oficina. Baki se inclinó y dijo: "¿En qué puedo servirle, Hokage-sama? Su invitación fue inesperada, pero me siento honrado de conocerlo en persona".

Sarutobi dijo: "Por favor, tome asiento Baki; hay un par de puntos que deseo discutir con usted sobre los próximos exámenes de Chunin. Los tres hijos de Rasa-sama están participando. Es un gran testimonio no solo de sus propias habilidades sino de sus entrenando también ".

Baki dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se sentó. " _Tenía miedo de que Gaara matara a Dosu había sido descubierto_ ". "Eres demasiado amable, Hokage-sama".

"Bastante." dijo el Hokage mientras cubría a Baki con suficiente intención asesina para congelar al hombre en su lugar.

"H-hokage-S-sama ..." ahogó a Baki mientras el dios de Shinobi lo miraba con ira.

Sarutobi dijo en tono de conversación: "Quiero que entiendas que te llamé aquí para transmitir un mensaje al Kazekage Rasa-sama cuando regreses a Suna. Llegué a mi atención que nuestros **_aliados_** Suna están amasando tropas cerca del fuego País Frontera. sería ... .how para decirlo ... .una **_desafortunado error_** pensar que Konoha no es **_más que listo_** para una guerra en dos frentes entre el sonido y _hipotéticamente_ nuestros **_aliados_** en Suna. todo esto es _hipotético_ , por supuesto. se _hace_ ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Baki? Un militar veterano como tú debe comprender las delicadezas de la política internacional ".

"S-sí, Hokage-sama ..." silbó el Suna jonin.

" _Maravilloso_ ". dijo el Tercer Hokage mientras aumentaba la presión. "Como una palabra de consejo amistoso, ya que somos **_aliados_** y todos; le recomendaría que acepte sus tres cargos y regrese a Suna antes de que se ponga el sol aquí en Konoha. Con todos los accidentes desafortunados que suceden a nuestros competidores del Examen Chunin, temo la seguridad de los niños _amados_ del Kazekage sin duda . De hecho, me apresuraría y volvería a Wind Country _a estas horas mañana_ . ¿Alguna pregunta, Baki?

"N-no s-señor ..." Baki croó fuera. ¡ _Voy a morir a este ritmo! _'

La intención de matar se detuvo y Baki jadeó por respirar. Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba de espaldas al jonin Suna y estaba mirando serenamente por la ventana sobre su amada Konoha. "Amo a mi Pueblo Baki y sin duda tú también amas el tuyo. Asegúrate de relacionar mi mensaje con Rasa-sama. Sin duda él se desesperaría por la idea de que las ruinas de Suna Village sean tragadas por las arenas del desierto y olvidadas por tiempo todo por culpa de un **_error que_**involucra a Orochimaru ".

"Haré lo que hagas tal como dices Hokage-sama". dijo el temblando y sudando Baki.

El Hokage respondió: "Bien; me alegro tanto de haber tenido esta pequeña discusión. Siempre es bueno mantener abiertas las líneas de comunicación entre los **_aliados_** . ¡ _Ahora, __**fuera de mi vista,**__ muchacho!_ "

Baki no podía escapar de la torre Hokage lo suficientemente rápido. Estaba aterrorizado del Dios de Shinobi y con muy buena razón.

...

Temari, Kankuro y Gaara se sorprendieron cuando su sensei Baki volvió blanco como una sábana y temblando. Baki les dijo: "Ustedes tres se _callan_ y empacan todo. Regresaremos a Suna de _inmediato_ . El plan ha sido descubierto y ya _no podemos_ quedarnos aquí en Konoha. Hokage-sama me dijo que tenemos hasta mañana a esta hora. estar al otro lado de la frontera del viento País. _Ahora se mueva!_ "

...

Baki sacó sus tres cargas del pueblo tan pronto como compraron suministros para su viaje. Sabiendo que el plan de invasión dependía del elemento sorpresa, Baki sintió que la participación de Suna en esta guerra no declarada había terminado antes de que siquiera hubiera comenzado ...

* * *

**POSTSCRIPT LARGO:**

**** Sí, las secuencias de los sueños fueron Kakashi y Ozpin conversando.**

**Mucha gente se sorprendió por la muerte abrupta de Kakashi en el último capítulo, pero estaba _destinado_ a ser abrupto. En este punto de la historia del canon, Kakashi es un ninja deprimido y deprimido. Él realmente no consigue su acto, incluso semi juntos, hasta mucho después de que el tiempo salte. Quería un Kakashi más dinámico _ahora_ . ¿Cómo lograr eso? Combínalo con el sabio en la colina Ozpin. Ozpin es un experimentado guerrero y líder cuyas características combinan bien con las de Kakashi. También es un maestro que Kakashi realmente no está en el principio. Dependiendo de tu punto de vista; o tenemos un Kakashi más sabio, más vibrante o un Ozpin Icha Icha pervertido que no tiene miedo de salir y vivir su vida.**

**Algunas notas laterales; Decidí darle a Pyrrha un don para sellar. No sé por qué, pero parece que se ajusta a ella. También le dará a ella y a Naruto algo con lo que unirse. El Tercer Hokage esencialmente ha tirado el guante con Suna; ¿Cuáles serán los resultados de ese gambito? También qué _exactamente_¿Le pasó a Sasuke y Sakura? Eso va a ser un misterio por algún tiempo pero las respuestas llegarán eventualmente. En cuanto a agregar otros personajes de RWBY, Ozpin fue uno de los que consideré durante mucho tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de agregarlo hasta el último capítulo que se escribió. Realmente dudo que se agregue más porque todo el negocio de la fusión de almas es incómodo y engorroso de escribir. (La gente tiene que morir / estar al borde de la muerte para que suceda y eso es solo para empezar). Nunca digas nunca nunca. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 18/6/16**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Gracias a todos por su continuo apoyo y muchas críticas. En ese sentido, las actualizaciones se desacelerarán un poco porque tengo una acumulación de otras historias para actualizar el próximo mes. Este capítulo está principalmente construido para la próxima guerra. Ya que los exámenes de Chunin han sido cancelados, veremos los muchos equipos genin y lo que están haciendo. Aquí está el capítulo 10. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba de espaldas al jonin Suna y estaba mirando serenamente por la ventana sobre su amada Konoha. "Amo a mi Pueblo Baki y sin duda tú también amas el tuyo. Asegúrate de relacionar mi mensaje con Rasa-sama. Sin duda él se desesperaría por la idea de que las ruinas de Suna Village sean tragadas por las arenas del desierto y olvidadas por tiempo todo por culpa de un __**error que**__ involucra a Orochimaru "._

_" __Haré lo que hagas tal como dices Hokage-sama". dijo el temblando y sudando Baki._

_El Hokage respondió: "Bien; me alegro tanto de haber tenido esta pequeña discusión. Siempre es bueno mantener abiertas las líneas de comunicación entre los __**aliados**__ . ¡ __Ahora, __**fuera de mi vista,**__ muchacho!__ "_

_Baki no podía escapar de la torre Hokage lo suficientemente rápido. Estaba aterrorizado del Dios de Shinobi y con muy buena razón._

_... __._

_Temari, Kankuro y Gaara se sorprendieron cuando su sensei Baki volvió blanco como una sábana y temblando. Baki les dijo: "Ustedes tres se __callan__ y empacan todo. Regresaremos a Suna de __inmediato__ . El plan ha sido descubierto y ya __no podemos__ quedarnos aquí en Konoha. Hokage-sama me dijo que tenemos hasta mañana a esta hora. estar al otro lado de la frontera del viento País. __Ahora se mueva!__ "_

_... __._

_Baki sacó sus tres cargas del pueblo tan pronto como compraron suministros para su viaje. Sabiendo que el plan de invasión dependía del elemento sorpresa, Baki sintió que la participación de Suna en esta guerra no declarada había terminado antes de que siquiera hubiera comenzado ..._

Capítulo 10

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Konoha**

Habían pasado tres días desde que el equipo Suna se había ido de Konoha ... y el último de los invitados extranjeros del examen de Chunin en Konoha Village había sido enviado en su camino. Ahora era un secreto a voces que Konoha estaba en guerra. No se hicieron esfuerzos para ocultar las fuerzas de Konoha Ninja ahora. Lo que pocos sabían era que ROOT ya había estado atacando activamente a las fuerzas de Oto durante una semana y había infligido terribles pérdidas a las fuerzas no preparadas de Orochimaru. La Primera División bajo el mando de Jiraiya ya se dirigía hacia Oto y pronto estaría en la frontera de Rice Country. Los genines y sus jonin senseis se quedaron para defender a Konoha, mientras que la mayor parte de las fuerzas de Konoha marcharon sobre Oto.

Una persona que debería haber estado bailando una plantilla de guerra era Shimura Danzo, Comandante de ROOT. Desafortunadamente para él, Sarutobi Hiruzen tuvo suficiente de los chanchullos de su antiguo rival y puso al warhawk en línea tanto figurativamente como literalmente ...

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_El Hokage tenía un campo de entrenamiento privado y Danzo estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo y golpeado con sangre por su viejo rival Sarutobi. Hiruzen estaba parado sobre el caído warhawk girando su bastón. Homura y Koharu estaban parados allí, absolutamente asombrados por lo que acababan de presenciar. Hiruzen había invitado a Danzo a 'un larguero a la antigua' y procedió a patearle el culo a Danzo con la fuerza suficiente para que sus ancestros lo sintieran. Danzo fue un desastre._

_" __Cuando te dije que enviaras __**todas**__ tus fuerzas ROOT para atacar a Oto, era una __**orden**__ , no una solicitud". dijo el Hokage a su enemigo vencido. "Nunca entendiste las cosas sin ser derrotado por Danzo, incluso cuando Tobirama-sensei nos estaba entrenando. Hay una razón por la __**que**__ soy Hokage y __**nunca**__ lo serás. Ahora, quiero que la tercera parte de tus fuerzas ROOT que están preparadas para el combate he estado manteniendo en reserva como tu ejército personal que llovía sobre Oto como lo __**ordené**__. Shimura, déjame que te deje una cosa muy clara: si no empiezas a obedecer y hacer lo que te dicen, personalmente te arrancaré la abominación de un brazo tuyo y cavaré ese ojo compartido que robaste con un Kunai aburrido, oxidado. ¿ __**Realmente**__pensaste que no te había estado viendo jugar con Orochimaru? Vives para servir a Konoha y al Hokage y lo __**harás**__ . ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí, Shimura Danzo?_

_" __N-no Hokage-sama ..." gimió el golpeado Danzo. "Lo siento Hiruzen ... Estaba equivocado ..."_

_Hiruzen se volvió hacia Koharu y Homura. "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta sobre cómo funcionan las cosas? Si necesita ser __**educado**__ como nuestro viejo amigo aquí, entonces, por todos los medios, __dé un __paso adelante"._

_Ambos sacudieron la cabeza rápidamente y Homura dijo: "No hay necesidad Hokage-sama. Te apoyamos totalmente". Koharu asintió rápidamente de acuerdo._

_Hiruzen asintió y dijo: "Bien; entonces ustedes dos cuerpos ocupados pueden llevar el lamentable cadáver de Danzo al hospital para recibir tratamiento y hacerse útiles para un cambio"._

_Fin del flashback…._

Danzo estaba sufriendo, pero estaba haciendo lo que le dijeron. El **_dios de Shinobi_** estaba de vuelta ... y en pie de guerra.

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

Al día siguiente, el Tercer Hokage se ocupaba de algunas cosas menos pesadas y más agradables. "Primero que nada, siento que los eventos recientes han demostrado que tanto Blake Belladonna como Pyrrha Nikos son kunoichis confiables y confiables con un gran potencial. Por lo tanto, estoy eliminando tu estado probatorio y asignándolos a cada uno de los equipos. Bien hecho y felicidades, mujeres". Ambas chicas se sonrieron alegremente y Naruto les sonrió. "En esa nota, como resultado de las pérdidas incurridas, se establecerá un nuevo Equipo 7. Está compuesto por Jonin Hatake Kakashi, Genins Uzumaki Naruto, Pyrrha Nikos y Blake Belladonna. Estoy ansioso por ver a su equipo desarrollarse. Hay no me cabe la menor duda de que todos ustedes tienen el impulso de triunfar y la _Voluntad de Fuego por la_ que es conocida nuestra gran aldea ".

...

"Así que Zombie-sensei, ¿por dónde empezamos?" preguntó Naruto. La rubia realmente había estado agonizando por Sakura, pero una gran parte de él creía que Sasuke era responsable de su desaparición ... y Uchiha Sasuke estaba en el puesto **_Número Uno_** en la lista de mierda de Naruto. Blake-chan, Pyrrha-chan y Hinata-chan habían ayudado a Naruto más de lo que se habían dado cuenta al estar ahí para él. Pensar en Sakura dolía, pero de alguna manera el ninja rubio se estaba enfrentando a la idea de que Sakura nunca tendría sentimientos románticos hacia él. Él todavía se preocupaba por lo que le pasó a ella, aunque ...

Kakashi se volvió hacia Naruto con una sonrisa de doble ojo y dijo: "Lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir a los campos de entrenamiento donde quiero probar a cada uno de ustedes individualmente. Luego vamos a sentarnos todos, así que Ya no hay secretos entre nosotros. Este equipo es, ante todo, _confiar en_ los demás ".

Naruto se preocupó por su estado de jinchūriki pero vio que Blake parecía tan preocupado como él. Pyrrha dijo amablemente: "Todo estará bien. Estoy seguro de que cada uno de nosotros tiene mucho que compartir". Le preocupaba que todo el asunto de la fusión de almas asustara a Naruto y se sintiera atraída por el ninja rubio. ' _Esto podría ser un poco incómodo'. _pensó Pyrrha. _"Entiendo por qué Blake parece preocupado porque cree que Naruto la juzgará por ser un fauno. ¿Por qué Naruto se vería tan asustado? _'

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 8**

Desde que se cancelaron oficialmente los exámenes de Chunin, el Equipo 8 tuvo su primera reunión oficial del equipo en un tiempo. Todos se reunieron en el Campo de entrenamiento 8. Shino llegó en silencio como de costumbre. Había aprendido mucho de su padre Aburame Shibi desde la última vez que había visto a sus compañeros de equipo y estaba ansioso por verlos (no es que nadie pudiera decirlo). Unos minutos después, Kiba y Akamaru vinieron saltando enérgicamente como siempre. Kiba estaba emocionada y preocupada. Había estado entrenando con su madre Tsume y su hermana mayor Hana. Tsume ya había salido con la Primera División de Jiraiya. Hana se estaba preparando para ir a la guerra también. Kiba entendió que la lealtad y el deber eran rasgos primordiales en el Clan Inuzuka, pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustado por perder a las dos mujeres más cercanas a él. Akamaru sintió exactamente de la misma manera ...

Los dos genios se saludaron y vieron a una hermosa niña con un vestido de batalla rojo y dorado que se acercaba con una balanza en sus caderas. Las cejas de Shino se alzaron mientras caminaba directamente hacia ellas y Kiba estaba dividida entre preguntarse dónde estaba Hinata y mirar a esta chica caliente. Kiba estaba a punto de decir algo _genial_ para impresionar a esta nueva chica cuando ella hizo volar su visión del mundo a los smithereens diciendo en una versión más sensual de la voz de Hinata: "Buenos días Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Akamaru. ¿Ha llegado Kurenai-sensei ¿todavía?"

"¡¿ _Hh-hinata-chan ?!_ " ahogó a Kiba. "¿Eres realmente tú?"

Hinata inclinó la cabeza, sonrió y dijo: "Por supuesto que soy yo, Kiba-kun. Me he cambiado de atuendo, pero no me he cambiado ... _mucho_ ".

' _Oh, sí que tienes! _'Pensó que el insecto miró a Kiba, Shino y Akamaru. "Un momento Hinata." dijo Shino

Hinata observó con diversión cómo los tres machos dispararon y se reunieron en un grupo. " _¡Oh, Dios mío!_ ", Susurró Kiba con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Nuestra hermana pequeña, Hinata-chan, de repente se ha convertido en una _bebé total! ¡_ Me siento sucia incluso diciendo estas cosas! ¡ _¿Qué demonios ha pasado ?!_ "

Shino estaba sudando mucho y susurró de nuevo: "Por mi parte, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Nuestra querida camarada Hinata se ha transformado de una flor de pared en una especie de zorra. Debemos protegerla".

"¿Pero quién _nos_ protegerá de _ella?_ ", Preguntó Kiba. Akamaru gimió de acuerdo ...

El heredero de Aburame asintió cuando uno de sus escarabajos regresó a él. "Creo que tienes un punto válido, Kiba, incluso mis insectos me están diciendo que es _demasiado sexy para manejar_ ".

"¡¿Tus insectos piensan que está _caliente?_ ", Susurró Kiba en voz alta.

... Mientras tanto, Kurenai había llegado e intercambiado saludos con Hinata. "Entonces, ¿qué _están_ haciendo Hinata-chan?"

Hinata dijo: "Creo que están discutiendo mi nuevo atuendo". y se encogió de hombros.

El sudor de la Ama de Genjutsu cayó recordando su propia reacción de shock ante el nuevo traje de batalla de Hinata y se dirigió al grupo de niños. " _Supongo que no se puede evitar_ ". "¿Le importaría, joven caballero, unirse a Hinata-chan y a mí para nuestra reunión de equipo?"

Shino miró a Kurenai allí de pie, luciendo hermosa como siempre y dijo: "Los hombres estamos teniendo una crisis menor en este momento. Por favor, espere unos momentos, sensei".

Kurenai levantó una ceja mientras escuchaba a Kiba susurrar: "Ya es bastante malo tener un sensei totalmente sexy, pero ahora ¿Hinata-chan también? No creo que mi corazón pueda soportarlo".

Shino respondió: "Debemos concentrarnos en otras cosas que no sean _las curvas peligrosas,_ Kiba". (La cara de Kurenai palmeó en ese comentario). "Es nuestro deber proteger a nuestros compañeros miembros del equipo y no ser conducidos a la distracción por sus ... _activos_ ". (Kurenai sacudió la cabeza y caminó de regreso hacia Hinata en ese momento).

Al ver la mirada incrédula en el rostro de su sensei, Hinata preguntó: "¿Nos acompañarán a sensei?"

Kurenai puso los ojos en blanco. "Lamentablemente, están teniendo una ' _crisis_ ' como dijo Shino. Tendremos que esperar hasta que los chicos se hayan calmado ''.

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 9**

Maito Gai estaba sentado frente a Neji y Tenten. "Las acciones inflexibles de nuestros enemigos dejaron a Lee-kun herido y eso tendrá que ser tratado por nuestros médicos. Neji-kun, me temo que esta oportunidad de mostrar tus _Llamas de la Juventud_ en los exámenes de Chunin ha sido negada esta vez . No desesperes a mi discípulo. ¡Todavía estás en la _Primavera de la Juventud!_ Tenten-chan, ya que te has recuperado completamente de tus lesiones anteriores, tenemos que trabajar duro para avivar tus _Llamas de la Juventud_ también. Nunca temas, Neji-kun y Estoy aquí para usted. También visitaremos a Lee-kun cuando podamos mostrarle nuestro apoyo en su momento de necesidad ".

Tenten preguntó: "Gai-sensei, ¿cuáles serán nuestros deberes ya que la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas están en guerra?"

"Una excelente pregunta Tenten-chan." dijo la Bestia Verde. "Nuestros deberes serán principalmente orientados hacia misiones de patrulla y guardia. Si bien estos trabajos no son gloriosos, son vitales para la seguridad de Konoha. También debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para hacer la parte de Lee-kun ya que él no puede participar".

Neji negó con la cabeza y pensó para sí mismo: _'Parece que el destino de Lee está en piedra. No estaba destinado a ser un ninja más que ese fracaso, Hinata-sama o ese tonto Uzumaki_ . "¿Vamos a conseguir que alguien reemplace a Lee-sensei?" Al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de su sensei, Neji cubrió rápidamente su paso en falso al agregar: "Quiero decir temporalmente hasta que Lee esté bien".

Tenten vio que el cuerpo de su sensei perdió su tensión y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La posibilidad de una _Explosión de la Juventud_ aterrorizó absolutamente a las kunoichi amantes de las armas. Ella dijo: "Lee es insustituible, pero podría ser una buena idea conseguir un compañero temporal por si acaso".

Gai le acarició la barbilla. "Tal vez tengan razón, mis estudiantes. Sería infalible no equivocarse por el lado de la precaución en estos tiempos difíciles. Mi _Rival Eterno_ llegó tan lejos como para regresar de entre los muertos para demostrar su dedicación. ¡Maldito sea, e infernal hipnotidad! ¿ _Alguna vez_ voy a superar eso? "

"Ummm ... Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Tenten. "Quiero decir, él estaba muerto y todo ..."

Gai respondió: "¡Mi _eterno rival_ ha vuelto a nacer como un ave fénix! Su juventud es cegadora como lo era cuando éramos niños. Expresó el deseo de entrenar duro conmigo para volver a estar en forma como solía serlo. Me esforzaré para igualo a su juventud y también a mejorar. Hoy está conociendo a su nuevo equipo ".

Neji resopló. "Parece que el Equipo 7 estaba destinado a fallar. Uno se volvió traidor, otro desapareció y Kakashi murió ... temporalmente ... y no me hagas comenzar con ese fracaso, Uzumaki".

Tenten suspiró. ' _La obsesión de Neji con el destino todavía va fuerte. De lo contrario, estaría fechado_ .

Gai simplemente dijo: "Neji-kun; verás la verdad algún día o mi nombre no es Maito Gai. Creo en Kakashi igual que en Lee-kun. Después de esta guerra, nuestros equipos genin deberían tener un equipo juvenil, _si ¡_ torneo _no oficial_ para avivar nuestras _Llamas de la Juventud!_ Tal vez puedas ponerte a prueba contra el joven Uzumaki Naruto después de todo ".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Kakashi decidió que el Campo de entrenamiento 52 era preferible para el Equipo 7, ya que el Campo de entrenamiento 7 tenía malos recuerdos para Naruto y para él. Además, los niños simplemente lo llevaron aquí de forma automática, ya que más o menos reclamaban el lugar para sí mismos. Probó sus afinidades con el papel de chakra y confirmó que la afinidad del viento de Naruto estaba fuera de las listas de éxitos, como Jiraiya había indicado. Kakashi no mencionó la posibilidad de la liberación del tifón porque Jiraiya aún no había completado su investigación sobre el tema. Las afinidades de Pyrrha eran igualmente altas en viento y tierra y ya se había demostrado que tenía el poder de Lanzamiento magnético. Eso fue todo lo esperado por Kakashi. Blake lo sorprendió sin embargo.

"Tu afinidad primaria es Yin Blake, pero parece que tienes una afinidad menor para todos los elementos". dijo Kakashi mirando el papel de chakra negro. "Esta es una afinidad más alta que la de un Nara. No es de extrañar que tu habilidad con el genjutsu sea tan alta ... Aún así, eso no explica por qué puedes hacer clones de tierra, agua y lodo con tan poco esfuerzo. Prueba con un clon de hielo. Céntrate en él como Si fuera tu apariencia ".

Blake retrocedió y, en su lugar, se formó un clon de hielo como si ella poseyera el lanzamiento de hielo. Ella sonrió y dijo: "Déjame probar un clon de fuego". Ella se hizo a un lado y apareció un clon, pero cuando fue golpeado con un shuriken, se convirtió en una bola de fuego y quemó la tierra. "Parece que puedo convertir cualquier elemento que quiera en un clon sensei".

Las cejas de Kakashi se dispararon mientras absorbía las enormes ventajas tácticas de tener todos los elementos a su alcance. "Con este equipo tenemos habilidades ofensivas y defensivas a través de ninjutsu y genjutsu que son simplemente asombrosas". pensó en voz alta.

"Pareces bastante complacido Kakashi-sensei." dijo Pyrrha en su habitual manera cortés. La sonrisa en su cara era más bien de su diversión.

El jonin de cabello plateado sonrió doblemente y dijo: "Es una pena que no tengamos ciertas armas _especiales_ como el Sudario Gambol".

Naruto parecía confundido, pero Blake dijo: "En realidad podemos tenerlos pronto gracias a Hinata".

"¿Qué quieres decir con _gracias a Hinata_ ?" Preguntó un confundido Kakashi pensando en Cinder Fall.

"Hinata tuvo la amabilidad de hacer un pedido de un nuevo Gambol Shroud para Blake y un nuevo Miló y Akoúo̱ para mí". dijo la pelirroja residente. "Están hechos de chakra metal, por lo que deberían tener muchas de las mismas capacidades de los originales. Incluso está pagando por ellos".

"Mi pregunta es por qué hizo esto ...". dijo Kakashi.

Blake explicó: "Hinata dijo que es una forma de intentar enmendar a Pyrrha y a mí".

"Pensé que ya eran todos amigos, Blake-chan". dijo Naruto.

"Hay mucho que explicar ..." dijo Pyrrha.

"Quizás es hora de que todos tengamos una buena _conversación_ ". dijo Kakashi. Pyrrha asintió, Blake parecía preocupado y Naruto parecía confundido. "Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes sobre Naruto. Te mereces la verdad sobre ... _Remanente_ ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con Kakashi-sensei ...?" preguntó el bromista rubio.

...

**Restaurante Yakiniku Q**

Asuma estaba sentado con el Equipo 10. Shikamaru había estado practicando para los exámenes de Chunin y se sintió aliviado de que se hubiera cancelado. Todo era demasiado molesto para su gusto. Sin embargo, la _principal_ preocupación de todo el equipo era cuidar de su compañero de equipo de kunoichi. Ino todavía estaba angustiada por la situación con Sakura y honestamente _quería_ negar que Sasuke fuera un traidor. Sin embargo, dado que los Yamanakas se especializaron en jutsus, se dio cuenta de que el escenario de Sasuke no era imposible. Después de una larga conversación con su padre Inoichi, la kunoichi rubia llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke había perdido la razón, en realidad era algo _probable_ , dado el trauma infantil que había experimentado. '_Sasuke nunca debería haberse convertido en un ninja. Es triste, pero Kakashi no tendría ninguna razón para falsificar tales cosas. _'Aun así, Ino estaba triste por la pérdida del chico con el que estaba enamorada.

El pensamiento arrastrándose a través del subconsciente de Ino era la muerte de los padres de Sakura y del mismo modo su desaparición se conectaron con Sasuke Sasuke o peor en realidad había cometido los crímenes _por sí mismo_ . ' _Orochimaru envió a su gente a matar a Naruto también. Esto es todo lo que hace Orochimaru. Pero Sasuke-kun intentó matar a Kakashi-sensei ... Desearía que nunca hubiera ocurrido. De alguna manera, Orochimaru hizo que Sasuke-kun se agrietara ... (sniff) Sakura-chan se ha ido ... y Sasuke es el enemigo_ . Ino fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Choji colocando su mano en su hombro con compasión en sus ojos. Ella vio a Shikamaru y Asuma ambos parecían igualmente preocupados. Ino abrazó a Choji y dejó caer las lágrimas en silencio. "Gracias a todos ustedes."

Ino tardó un rato en calmarse, pero pronto llegó la comida y Asuma pronto comenzó a describir su nuevo entrenamiento y cuáles eran sus deberes para defender a Konoha. Comenzarían a realizar patrullas regulares en los próximos días, una vez que se hubieran repartido los trabajos. La Segunda División se iba esta noche, así que los genines tendrían mucho trabajo por hacer.

Mientras tanto, Asuma decidió que se debía entrenar con ligereza, pero mantener en alto el ánimo de todos era de suma importancia para el fumador de cigarrillos jonin.

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

"... Así que este lugar Remanente; ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió después de que todos ustedes ... bien, murieron?" preguntó Naruto. Le había llevado algo de tiempo convencer a Naruto de que esto no era una broma, y que sus amigos y sensei no eran zombies. "Todo esto tan jodido". Dijo sosteniendo su cabeza.

"Créeme, haber estado muerto y despertarme en mi propio ataúd fue realmente un momento decisivo para mí". dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor. "En esa nota, voy a sacar el White Light Chakra Sabre y ver si se puede volver a forjar. **"

"En respuesta a tu pregunta, realmente no sabemos lo que sucedió en Remnant Naruto-kun". dijo Pyrrha amablemente. "Queríamos que entendieras la verdad sobre las cosas y de dónde somos todos".

Kakashi pudo ver que Blake todavía estaba preocupado por su estado de fauno y Naruto tenía una mano sobre su sello que mantenía a Kyubi bajo control. ' _No están listos para ese paso todavía. Bueno, lo tomaremos un día a la vez_ . "Bien, todos, estamos bien y descansados de nuestra charla, así que entremos en combate. Naruto, tú eres el primero. Quiero ver algo de lo que Jiraiya-sama te ha enseñado. Vamos a seguir con las armas y el taijutsu, no hay ninjutsus. . "

Naruto se levantó y sonrió a su maestro. "¡Salvemos a Kakashi-sensei!" Hizo girar rápidamente dos kunai en cada mano y cargó ansiosamente a su maestro. Kakashi bloqueó al kunai con los suyos solo para darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba lanzando chakra de viento a través de sus armas giratorias formando dos discos de viento cortante.

Kakashi apenas bloqueó los discos de la muerte usando el chakra para reforzar su propio kunai. Él le dio una patada a Naruto, pero la rubia se echó hacia atrás y aterrizó de pie. '¡ _Dios mío, ¿qué le ha estado enseñando Jiraiya ?! Eso debería haber aplanado un genin. Es __**mucho**__ más fuerte de lo que era Sasuke antes de que el pequeño traidor me matara_ ... Naruto cortó sus pies con suficiente chakra del viento como para que fuera visible a simple vista e intentó una patada circular que Kakashi esquivó pero sintió que la tela de su uniforme se rasgaba. Kakashi sonrió y dio un salto hacia atrás. "Parece que en realidad voy a tener que ser _semi_serio. "El jonin se movió rápidamente dentro de la guardia de Naruto, pero Naruto se dobló en las divisiones para evitar ser golpeado. Naruto fue por un barrido de pie que Kakashi evitó fácilmente con un salto. Cuando Naruto se puso de pie, encontró que Kakashi lo estaba esperando. El jonin disparó detrás de Naruto demasiado rápido para que la rubia reaccionara y pateó al bromista naranja en la espalda enviando al niño a volar. Kakashi vio a Naruto aterrizar y ponerse de pie después de un movimiento controlado de hombros y Naruto cargó. Después de unos diez minutos, Kakashi aguantó. Su mano para que se detenga. "¡ _Bien hecho Naruto! _"dijo Kakashi con entusiasmo, Naruto nunca pensó que escucharía de su sensei. Las dos chicas aplaudieron. La rubia genin sonrió ante el elogio.

Kakashi le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que se sentara con las chicas y dijo: "¿A cuál de ustedes les gustaría ir primero?"

Blake iba a ponerse de pie, pero descubrió que Pyrrha ya estaba de pie. "Sería un honor sensei". La impecable cortesía del discurso de Pyrrha apenas ocultaba el fuego en sus ojos verdes para demostrar su valía. Kakashi le hizo un gesto para que avanzara y ella puso sus armas en una posición lista. Asintiendo para comenzar, Kakashi se encontró a sí mismo bajo una ráfaga rápida de golpes de espada que paró con kunai, seguido de una dura carga de escudo de Pyrrha que causó que sus ojos se abrieran.

Kakashi saltó sobre la rápida carga de Pyrrha y aterrizó detrás de ella solo para recibir una patada de mula. ' _Auch. Su conciencia situacional es excelente como siempre._. Kakashi tomó la ofensiva pero Pyrrha usó su escudo para desviar la fuerza de los golpes. Durante varios minutos, las cosas estuvieron en un callejón sin salida hasta que Kakashi tomó la ofensiva completa. La pelirroja respondió con una patada que hizo retroceder a Kakish. Intentó otro seguimiento, pero el jonin anticipó su movimiento y atrapó su pie antes de que la enviara a volar. Pyrrha corrigió su actitud durante el vuelo y golpeó una rama antes de usarla como un trampolín para lanzarse hacia su sensei. El jonin de cabello plateado se apartó del meteoro pelirrojo mientras pasaba disparado. Usando chakra para recuperar su tracción, Pyrrha estaba en la posición de lista cuando vio que Kakashi le hacía una señal para detenerse. " _Excelente Pyrrha_"Temía que tener un cuerpo más joven te haría perder tu ventaja en la lucha, pero ese no es el caso en absoluto".

Pyyrha sonrió y se inclinó, "Gracias por tu elogio sensei".

Cuando se sentó junto a Naruto y Blake, el ninja rubio dijo: "¡Fuiste increíble, Pyrrha-chan!" Blake sonrió y asintió en acuerdo.

El jonin pensó para sí mismo: " _Si la velocidad de Blake está a la par con lo que era, ella sería mortal, será mejor que la calcule a una velocidad más alta que las demás_ ". "Ven cuando estés listo, Blake". dijo Kakashi con una doble sonrisa en los ojos.

Blake desapareció de su posición sentada, apareció por encima de Kakashi y disparó hacia abajo a Kakashi desde arriba. Al ver a la niña de orejas de gato gritar sobre él con un talón caer, cruzó su kunai por encima de él y la desvió hacia atrás. Blake se elevó y volteó hacia atrás ágilmente aterrizando sobre sus pies. Kakashi la atacó y saltó sobre un par de shuriken que le disparó. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando llegó a tierra cuando la chica de pelo negro estaba debajo de él con una patada de tijera que lo envió en el aire nuevamente. ' _Parece borde de la señorita Belladona no se ha perdido, ya sea_. pensó Kakashi mientras se enderezaba en el aire y lanzaba un par de kunai que Blake tuvo que desviar con su katana. Él disparó hacia ella y ella lo encontró a medio camino en un patrón de zigzag. Para crédito de Blake, ella mantuvo su impulso pero no tenía la velocidad bruta que Kakashi tenía y, después de varios minutos, se le envió un carrito en el campo de entrenamiento. Se levantó y se preparó para renovar su asalto, pero Kakashi le indicó que se detuviera. " _Muy bien, Blake_ . Ni una sola vez me atacaste desde el mismo ángulo y, a pesar de que aumenté mi velocidad más allá de Chunin, te mantuviste bien".

"¡Muy bien Blake-chan!" aclamó Naruto.

Pyrrha dijo: "Sí, Blake, lo hiciste muy bien".

Cuando Blake volvió a sentarse entre Pyrrha y Naruto; Kakashi dijo: "Todos ustedes han superado mis expectativas por un amplio margen. Este equipo está prácticamente _construido_ para la velocidad. Esta noche voy a comenzar a delinear un régimen de entrenamiento para todos ustedes. Tengo notas de Kurenai, Anko y Jiraiya- sama, así que creo que será un buen punto de partida. Reúnete conmigo aquí a las 7 AM de la mañana ".

"¿Quieres decir 7 o 10 Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Naruto con escepticismo.

"No más tardanzas para mí, Naruto. Te veré a las tres a las 7 AM en punto". Con eso, el jonin de cabello plateado desapareció en un parpadeo corporal.

"¿Por qué le preguntaste sobre las 10 AM Naruto-kun?" preguntó Blake.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Kakashi-sensei solía llegar tres horas tarde a todo, excepto a las misiones, y quería comprobarlo. Parece que realmente cambió. Siempre parecía tan deprimido y deprimido. Estoy ansioso por conocer el nuevo Kakashi / Ozpin-sensei . "

...

**El País de Fuego / Frontera de Arroz**

Jiraiya se dirigía a sus jonins de la Primera División. "Podemos esperar una resistencia mucho más rígida una vez que ingresemos a Rice Country. La mayoría de las bases enemigas están bajo tierra en Oto según nuestra inteligencia. Nuestras fuerzas avanzadas ya están atacando sus líneas e interrumpiendo sus comunicaciones y logística. Nuestra Segunda División debería abandonar Konoha Esta noche. Comprenderán la otra mitad de la tenaza cuando lleguemos a la aldea Oto en cuatro días ".

Nara Shikaku habló. "A pesar del hecho de que estamos adelantados a lo programado, vamos a seguir saliendo a la luz. Las redadas de hostigamiento detrás de las líneas enemigas deben mantener al enemigo despierto toda la noche y desequilibrado mientras vamos a estar completamente descansados. Con el impulso que tenemos Hay pocas razones para contenerse mientras no expongamos nuestros flancos ".

"¿Qué hay de Suna?" preguntó Inuzuka Tsume.

"Sus fuerzas han retrocedido bastante detrás de las fronteras del País del Viento". dijo Jiraiya. "Si tenemos suerte, se mantendrán al margen, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de defraudar a nuestros guardias".

"En el peor de los casos, la Segunda División podría interceptar las fuerzas Suna entrantes". dijo Shikaku. "Así es como tenemos dos divisiones más nuestras reservas. No fallaremos".

...

**Konoha, la residencia de Yamanaka**

Ino llegó a casa de la práctica del equipo y se sintió un poco mejor acerca de las cosas. Sus compañeros de equipo eran sus amigos y habían sido un gran apoyo. Pensó en su padre Inoichi y en cómo el Ino-Shika-Cho original se fue con Jiraiya y la Primera División. Al entrar vio que su madre Ayano estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. "Mamá, estoy en casa!" dijo la rubia kunoichi.

"Bienvenido a casa Ino-chan". dijo Ayano. "¿Que tal tu día?"

Ino sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Fue ... fue bueno. Tengo suerte de tener a mi equipo".

Ayano sonrió. "Me alegro de que Ino-chan. Pyyrha-chan llegó a casa hace unos momentos y se está bañando. Parecía que estaría jugando en la tierra". Ella añadió con una risita.

Ino rió y se sentó. "A pesar de todos sus modales femeninos, Pyrrha-chan es bastante marimacha cuando se trata de entrenar. Ella debe haber estado con Blake".

Pyrrha pronto salió de la ducha con su ropa de civil. "¡Hola Ino-chan! ¿Cómo estás hoy? La ducha es tuya cuando estés listo".

"Estoy bien, ¿quién está vigilando tu entrenamiento?" preguntó la rubia. "¿Hokage-sama asignó a alguien para ayudar?"

El pelirrojo dijo: "Naruto-kun, Blake y yo estamos entrenando con Kakashi-sensei. Debido a los recientes trágicos eventos, un nuevo Equipo 7 tuvo que formarse".

Ino parecía un poco abatido, pero dijo: "Eso tiene sentido en la formación de una nueva célula genin. ¿Cómo es Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan siempre dijo que era muy perezoso".

Pyrrha se rió entre dientes. "Parece bastante animado. Afirmó que despertarse en su propio funeral fue más bien un cambio de vida para él".

Ayano negó con la cabeza. "Sólo Kakashi ..."

...

**El compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata estaba guardando sus cosas por la noche y estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Hinata se volvió a poner el yukata sobre la camisa y abrió la puerta, donde se sorprendió un poco al ver a su padre Hiashi vestido con su uniforme de Konoha Jonin. Hiashi dijo: "Si tienes unos minutos, me gustaría hablar antes de irme, Hinata-chan".

Hinata levantó una ceja e invitó a su padre a entrar. "No esperaba verte antes de que te fueras de Hiashi-sama". dijo la heredera mientras ella cerraba la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Hiashi dijo en voz baja: "Vine a ver a la heredera del Clan y, lo que es más importante, a mi querida hija antes de partir a la guerra". Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la elección de sus palabras. Hiashi dijo: "Hinata-chan; nuestra relación ha sido muy tensa últimamente y tengo la culpa. Quiero que sepas que te amo y a Hanabi-chan con todo mi corazón y que ustedes dos son mis mayores tesoros. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y sé que puedes cuidar del clan en mi ausencia. Si me ocurre lo peor, tienes mi permiso para deshacerte del Sello del pájaro enjaulado si es necesario. Sé que harás lo correcto. cosa Hinata-chan ".

Se sorprendió cuando Hinata lo abrazó y le dijo: "No hables como si no regresaras, padre".

Hiashi abrazó a su hija y dijo: "Esa es la primera vez que me diriges como padre desde los exámenes de Chunin. Cuando vuelvo a casa, quiero reparar nuestra relación rota, Hinata-chan". El Padre y la hija se abrazaron en silencio antes de que se separaran y Hiashi dijo: "Te estás volviendo tan hermosa como tu Madre era Hinata-chan. Te veré cuando regrese". Luego se despiden tranquilamente.

Hinata se sentó en su futón después de que su padre se fue y pensó para sí misma: ' _Quizás podamos arreglar las cosas. Estar más cerca de papá sería ... agradable_ .

...

**País de arroz, el pueblo de Oto**

Orochimaru estaba mirando por encima de sus mapas de Rice Country. Hoy ha sido un fracaso épico. Algo salió mal con el Edo Tensei. La intención del Serpiente Sanin de desatar el Primer Hokage en las fuerzas de Konoha lideradas por su ex compañero de equipo Jiraiya solo reveló un ataúd lleno de sangre, tierra y ceniza. Orochimaru quedó desconcertado. ¡ _Debería haber funcionado perfectamente! Pensé que había perfeccionado el jutsu. "Mis esfuerzos para ganar el primer y segundo Hokages son un fracaso y no tengo los materiales para intentarlo de nuevo_ ". Afortunadamente para las fuerzas de Konoha, no intentó convocar al Segundo Hokage ...

Kabuto entró con el último conjunto de informes de batalla. "Las últimas de nuestras fuerzas que estaban ocultas en el País de Fuego han sido destruidas Orochimaru-sama. No están tomando prisioneros. Como predijiste; sin el elemento sorpresa, nuestras fuerzas son inadecuadas contra las de Konoha en una lucha directa. ¿A nuestra Base Norte con nuestro personal vital?

Orochimaru gruñó. "¡No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido! Debe haber un espía entre nosotros o Suna nos ha traicionado".

"¿Hay alguna esperanza de convencer a Suna para que ataque a Orochimaru-sama?" preguntó Kabuto.

El invocador de serpientes negó con la cabeza. "Aparte de que yo mate al Kazekage y tome su lugar como lo planeé originalmente, no hay posibilidad de que eso suceda. Todos los intentos de llegar a Rasa-sama han resultado en nada. Estamos en nuestro propio Kabuto. Quiero que supervise personalmente el traslado del Laboratorios y sus equipos al norte ".

Kabuto asintió. "¿Qué hay de todos los prisioneros para la futura experimentación que obtuvimos? Moverlos sería una pesadilla logística".

"Déjalos atrás". dijo Orochimaru. "Cuando Jiraiya los encuentre y los" libere ", atascará a las fuerzas de Konoha lo suficiente como para que el núcleo de nuestro ejército pueda retirarse intacto". ' _Maldito seas Sarutobi-sensei. Tomará una década reconstruirse a partir de este desastre_ '. "Aún así, tendré que salir y luchar contra Jiraiya junto con nuestras ... más fuerzas _desechables_ . Al menos debemos hacer un esfuerzo para detener a Konoha o la aldea Oto será invadida antes de que podamos sacar mi preciosa investigación".

...

**País de fuego, Tanzaku Gai**

Una tetona rubia salió caminando del banco en Tanzaku Gai con una mirada pálida y sorprendida en su rostro y caminó hacia el hotel al otro lado de la calle. Una joven de pelo oscuro que sostenía a un cerdo mascota se reunió con ella en el salón del hotel. "¿Qué está mal Tsunade-sama?" preguntó la mujer de cabello oscuro. "Parece que has visto un fantasma".

Tsunade se sentó a una mesa y dijo: "Es peor que eso, Shizune-chan, todas las cuentas bancarias de Senju han sido congeladas. ¡No puedo retirar más dinero para apostar!"

Shizune sudor cayó. "Y lo que es más importante, _¿qué pasa con la comida?_ " Tsunade le entregó a Shizune una copia del extracto bancario que sentó al cerdo y comenzó a leerlo. "De acuerdo con esto, Konoha congeló sus activos por orden de Sarutobi-sama. La única forma de descongelarlo es ver a Hokage-sama personalmente".

Tsunade obtuvo la imagen mental de su viejo sensei que se ríe maliciosamente cuando firmó las órdenes para llevarse su dinero. '¡ _Toma ese Tsunade-chan! _'rió el Sarutobi en su mente. (Casualmente, tenía ojos brillantes, colmillos y cuernos que sobresalían del sombrero de Hokage).

"¡ **_Maldito seas Sarutobi-sensei!_** " Gritó Tsunade. '¡ _Ahora tengo que irme a casa! _'

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**** El White Light Chakra Sabre fue destruido tanto de Kakashi en la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. En el manga nunca se volvió a ver, pero volvió a aparecer solo en el anime. Me imagino que Kakashi habría seguido usando la hoja de su padre si estuviera intacta, por lo que estamos rompiendo el cobertizo donde Kakashi lo ha estado utilizando como herramienta de jardinería durante más de una década (y sus antepasados están girando en sus tumbas). De todos modos, se reforzará pronto (al igual que Kakashi). También estoy considerando la idea de darle a Naruto un arma de estilo Remanente, pero todavía no lo he decidido.**

**Un montón de saltar alrededor de este capítulo, pero estoy tratando de cubrir todas las bases. Un agradecimiento especial a Ryuujin96 por la futura idea del torneo genin. El siguiente capítulo será el comienzo de la Guerra Konoha / Oto. Parece que Orochimaru simplemente planea luchar contra una acción de demora para mantener sus fuerzas intactas. La pregunta es si Jiraiya está o no dispuesto a dejar que su traidor ex compañero de equipo vaya tan fácilmente. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 22/6/16**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**¡Bienvenido al capítulo 11! Este capítulo básicamente se escribió solo y vamos a ver algunos de los movimientos iniciales en la Guerra Konoha / Oto. Voy a ahondar un poco en las tácticas, pero no demasiado, ya que no es el enfoque principal de la historia. Se producirán eventos importantes, pero no planeo alargar demasiado el Arco de la Guerra. Lo principal que se mostrará serán los aspectos más destacados de las diversas batallas. (En otras palabras, si Izumo y Kotetsu están cuidando una letrina en medio de la nada, probablemente no le dedique medio capítulo). ¡Disfrutar!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_País de fuego, Tanzaku Gai_**

_Una tetona rubia salió caminando del banco en Tanzaku Gai con una mirada pálida y sorprendida en su rostro y caminó hacia el hotel al otro lado de la calle. Una joven de pelo oscuro que sostenía a un cerdo mascota la recibió en el salón del hotel. "¿Qué está mal Tsunade-sama?" preguntó la mujer de cabello oscuro. "Parece que has visto un fantasma"._

_Tsunade se sentó a una mesa y dijo: "Es peor que eso, Shizune-chan, todas las cuentas bancarias de Senju han sido congeladas. ¡No puedo retirar más dinero para apostar!"_

_Shizune sudor cayó. "Y lo que es más importante, __¿qué pasa con la comida? __" Tsunade le entregó a Shizune una copia del extracto bancario que sentó al cerdo y comenzó a leerlo. "De acuerdo con esto, Konoha congeló sus activos por orden de Sarutobi-sama. La única forma de descongelarlo es ver a Hokage-sama personalmente"._

_Tsunade obtuvo la imagen mental de su viejo sensei que se ríe maliciosamente cuando firmó las órdenes para llevarse su dinero. '¡ __Toma ese Tsunade-chan! __'rió el Sarutobi en su mente. (Casualmente, tenía ojos brillantes, colmillos y cuernos que sobresalían del sombrero de Hokage)._

_"¡ __**Maldito seas Sarutobi-sensei!**__ " Gritó Tsunade. '¡ __Ahora tengo que irme a casa! __'_

Capítulo 11

**Konoha, Muro Exterior**

Temprano en la mañana, el Equipo 8 estaba patrullando alrededor del monumento de Hokage cuando Hinata se rió. Kurenai sonrió a su estudiante favorito y le preguntó: "¿Qué te ha hecho tanto cosquilleo, Hinata-chan?"

"Estaba pensando en que Naruto-kun redecorara el Hokage Monument antes de que nos convirtiéramos en genins". dijo Hinata. "Fue todo un espectáculo. Los chunins y ANBU lo persiguieron durante tres horas antes de que Iruka-sensei lo alcanzara".

Kurenai negó con la cabeza, "Estaba en una misión en ese momento, pero cuando regresé sonaba como si Uzumaki Naruto diera la vuelta al pueblo".

"Sí, eso me costó mi asignación esa semana". dijo Kiba. "Le apuesto veinte ryo a que no pudo lograrlo pero demostró que estaba equivocado".

Shino dijo en su habitual tono monótono: "Así que eso es lo que lamentabas de ese día. Siempre me lo pregunté".

Su ruta de patrulla matutina resultó ser pacífica y el grupo conversó en silencio mientras miraban alrededor. "El pueblo está muy tranquilo". dijo Kiba. "Es un poco extraño".

Kurenai dijo: "Konoha no ha estado en un conflicto mayor desde hace mucho tiempo. En el pasado, cuando se desarrollaba la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, a menudo era así de tranquilo. En las mañanas, la gente solía quedarse a menos que tuvieran que salir. Es muy serio al saber que sus amigos y seres queridos están arriesgando sus vidas. Yo era un genio en ese entonces y mi equipo siempre estaba en las patrullas del amanecer. Siempre pensé en la salida del sol como un recordatorio de que vendrá un mañana mejor. Lo encuentro tranquilizador. Sin embargo, mis compañeros de equipo Raidō y Asuma odiaban levantarse tan temprano ". Kurenai se rió entre dientes. "Eso parece hace mucho tiempo ahora".

"¿Quieres decir que Asuma-sensei estaba en tu equipo genin?" preguntó Kiba.

La amante de Genjutsu asintió. "Conozco a Sarutobi Asuma desde que éramos niños. Realmente me hace retroceder ya que una vez patrullamos así".

...

**Instalación correccional estricta de Konoha ****

El silencio sobre Konoha estaba en todas partes; incluso la prisión. Como hubo una guerra en muchos de los guardias de la prisión, los llamaron al servicio activo y a la prisión le faltó personal. "Esto será demasiado fácil". dijo Mizuki. El ex chunin y la Academia Sensei vieron el lapso en las fuerzas de defensa de Konoha como una oportunidad de oro para escapar al organizar un motín en la prisión. Dijo en voz baja al grupo que había reunido: "Este es el momento para todos. Con tan pocos guardias y solo unos pocos genin débiles que patrullan alrededor de la aldea para escapar, será un paseo". Había convencido a varios otros para que se unieran a él ya que la mayoría del pueblo estaba desprotegido en comparación con lo normal. Mizuki había estado esperando su momento desde que recibió las instrucciones de Orochimaru para crear una sustancia química llamada Animal Curse Seal que aumentaría su fuerza y poder. '_Con este poder seré imbatible_ . pensó con avidez. El ex chunin torcido esperaba usar este poder para vengarse de Umino Iruka y Uzumaki Naruto, quienes fueron responsables de su encarcelamiento. " _Si no hubiera sido por esos dos, habría escapado con el Rollo Prohibido y lo habría entregado a Orochimaru-sama sin problema. ¡Maldita sea Iruka y ese mocoso! Vengarse de ellos será un placer_ '.

Cuando se produjeron los disturbios en la prisión, la mayor parte del pueblo todavía estaba dormido. La alarma general no se disparó debido a que la sirena fue saboteada por lo que las fuerzas de Konoha ni siquiera sabían que responder. Sin embargo, los prisioneros encontraron que la 'fuga fácil' era como correr un guante. La mayoría de los alborotadores fueron brutalmente golpeados antes de escapar y solo tres o cuatro lograron escapar. Mizuki fue uno de ellos. Logró escapar, pero encontró que los "genios débiles" que había pensado con tanta burla eran _mucho_ más peligrosos de lo que esperaba. Le tomó un tiempo deshacerse de sus perseguidores. Dos veces estuvo casi atrapado antes de que los equipos genin fueran llamados a reagruparse.

El equipo 8 estaba entre ellos y descubrir qué prisioneros realmente escaparon fue difícil hasta que todos los manifestantes fueron sometidos y atados para un conteo real. Kurenai le dijo a su equipo: "Nuestro equipo logró someter a seis prisioneros y los números están listos. Solo tres escaparon en total. Levantó las fotos de los fugados y dijo:" Ya que nuestra especialidad es el seguimiento, tenemos que ir después de una. de ellos. ¿Qué queremos? "Los tres genins señalaron la foto de Mizuki sin dudarlo y Kurenai levantó una ceja." ¿Todos saben esto? Lo recuerdo."

"Solía ser nuestro Sensei de la Academia antes de desaparecer". dijo Kiba.

Shino asintió, "el encarcelamiento explicaría por qué se cayó de la faz de la tierra".

Hinata sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: "Parece que todavía no se ha portado mal y necesita una detención".

Kurenai escondió su sonrisa y dijo: "Tomaremos a Mizuki entonces". Después de verificar las cosas con el director, el equipo 8 partió después de su cantera ...

...

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Blake se estaba poniendo su equipo para su primer entrenamiento de equipo por la mañana. ' _Me pregunto cómo es Anko nee-chan? La Segunda División partió anoche. Espero que ella se mantenga a salvo_ . Blake se miró en el espejo. Ella tenía todo en menos su arco. Ella movió sus orejas un poco. "¿Me pregunto si estos van a asustar a Naruto-kun? Por supuesto, otra vez él huele como un zorro ..." pensó en voz alta. Después de poner su arco, Blake agarró su katana y su kusarigama. Enfocando sus ojos ámbar, ella le dijo al espejo, "Listo".

La niña faunus pronto saltó del techo del pueblo a gran velocidad hacia los campos de entrenamiento cuando vio a alguien que conocía. Fue Tenten, cuyo padre estaba elaborando para ella el nuevo Sudario de Gambol. A Blake le gustaba Tenten. La chica de pelo moño tomó en serio ser una kunoichi. "Buenos días, Tenten. ¿Vas a entrenar?" preguntó Blake mientras aterrizaba en el mismo techo que Tenten.

Tenten se volvió y dijo: "Blake, es bueno verte. ¿Tienes más armas geniales para fabricar? Mi papá y yo estuvimos trabajando en tu Sudario Gambol anoche. ¡Es genial trabajar con diseños de armas nuevos y desafiantes!"

Blake sonrió suavemente ante el entusiasmo de Tenten. "Estoy seguro de que saldrá genial. ¿Estás esperando a alguien aquí en los tejados? Me dirigí a encontrarme con mi sensei".

"¿Tienes un sensei a tiempo completo ahora?" preguntó Tenten. Al ver a Blake asentir, dijo la chica de pelo moño. "Bien por ti. ¿Quién es?"

"Estoy con Hatake Kakashi en el nuevo Equipo 7 ... Se despertó en su propio funeral si no has oído hablar de él ..." Blake agregó con una gota de sudor.

"Eso fue todo un espectáculo que escuché ... Bueno, de todos modos, estoy esperando a mi compañero Neji". explicó Tenten. "Debería estar aquí en breve. Mi sensei siempre trabaja un par de horas antes de que Neji y yo nos encontremos con él".

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya". dijo Blake a la chica amante de las armas. "¡Nos vemos más tarde!" dijo la niña de orejas de gato con un gesto mientras salía disparada.

Neji apareció unos minutos después y le dijo a Tenten: "Buenos días Tenten; ¿quién era esa kunoichi con la que estabas hablando?"

La niña amante de las armas dijo: "Ese era Blake Belladonna. Es una nueva genina que acaba de unirse a Konoha recientemente".

El prodigio Hyūga dijo: "Hmmm ... se ve _excepcionalmente en forma_ . Me pregunto si ella podría reemplazar a Lee".

Tenten levantó una ceja ante la elección de palabras de Neji. "Ella es un miembro de reemplazo en el Equipo 7."

"¿No es el equipo de sensei _Eternal Rival_ Kakashi que se autodestruyó recientemente?" preguntó Neji. Ante el asentimiento de Tenten, dijo: "Parece que está perdiendo su talento allí. Con suerte, el destino la sacará de ese equipo con ese perdedor Uzumaki".

La niña de pelo moño suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos a encontrarnos con sensei". dijo antes de irse dejando atrás a Neji todavía mirando en la dirección hacia la que Blake se fue.

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Pyrrha se levantó temprano y se preparó un desayuno antes de hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento en el patio trasero. Poniéndose el equipo, verificó a Ino y Ayano antes de irse a reunirse con su equipo. " _Parecen estar durmiendo tranquilamente_ ". Recogiendo su espada y su escudo, se detuvo mientras pensaba en Jaune Arc. ' _Mis posibilidades con Jaune se perdieron cuando morí. Me pregunto si está vivo y bien. Tal vez finalmente se ganó los afectos de Weiss Schnee. Se merece a alguien que realmente se preocupa por él como lo hice yo_ . La pelirroja suspiró. ' _Algún día voy a dejar mi pasado atrás. Me sorprende lo mucho que Naruto me recuerda a él_ .

Saliendo por el frente de la tienda de flores, Pyrrha pronto se encaminó cuando vio una mancha naranja delante de ella en la pared de la aldea. Moviéndose para interceptar, vio que Naruto se detenía enfrente de ella. Dijo con una sonrisa: "Buenos días, Pyrrha-chan, ¿estás listo para un día de entrenamiento duro?"

La pelirroja sonrió. "Pareces muy ansioso esta mañana, Naruto-kun. ¿Por qué corres? No llegamos tarde".

Naruto explicó: "Estaba dando mis vueltas matutinas alrededor de Konoha y decidí dirigirme directamente a los campos de entrenamiento cuando te vi aquí y me detuve para ver cómo te encontraba".

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento 52 a un ritmo moderado. "Una vez que iniciemos una rutina con Kakashi-sensei, los dos deberíamos organizar pasar algún tiempo juntos". Levantó las cejas ante la declaración de Naruto antes de que él añadiera: "¡Vamos a ser el mejor maestro de sellos de todos los tiempos!"

Pyrrha se rió de las travesuras de Naruto y dijo: "¡Vamos a correr!" como ella se fue en un borrón. ' _Naruto-kun es otra cosa. Pensé que se refería a una cita o algo así_ . pensó con una risita mientras Naruto la perseguía hacia los campos de entrenamiento. La pareja se disparó a través de los árboles a altas velocidades y Pyrrha logró mantener una ventaja la mayor parte del camino. La pelirroja se detuvo y vio a Blake sentado debajo del árbol al que generalmente se encontraban. "¡La victoria es mía!" aclamó Pyrrha cuando Naruto alcanzó.

"Blake-chan; Pyrrha-chan hizo trampa y me dejó en la tierra antes de que incluso anunciara que era una carrera". lamentó Naruto.

Blake simplemente dijo: "Bueno, nosotros _somos_ ninjas. ¿No se supone para hacer trampa?" Naruto rápidamente se enfrentó a una falla mientras Pyrrha se reía.

"Veo que todos están aquí un poco temprano". dijo Kakashi cuando llegó en un parpadeo del cuerpo. Decir que el jonin estaba despeinado era una subestimación.

Pyrrha enarcó las cejas. "¿Estás bien Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó ella con preocupación en su voz.

"Tengo un poco de entrenamiento sucio con Gai esta mañana". explicó Kakashi. "Estoy bien, pero estoy mucho más oxidado de lo que pensaba. Todos vamos a trabajar duro cuando no estemos haciendo misiones. Ahora, mis alumnos, empecemos con un buen calentamiento".

...

**Frontera del país del arroz**

Era la mañana y las fuerzas de Konoha habían invadido el territorio Oto a primera vista. Ya habían estado luchando contra las fuerzas Oto durante casi tres horas. Jiraiya estaba en las líneas del frente y acababa de detener un intento de cargo de las fuerzas Oto en el área con su pantano del jutsu del inframundo. Una invocación de serpiente gigante estaba encabezando la carga, pero el sapo gigante de Gamaken sasumata se estrelló contra la cabeza de la serpiente y la mató en un instante. La oposición más dura en las líneas Oto comenzó a implosionar y colapsar. Rápidamente se retiraron a un valle para escapar. Las fuerzas de Konoha iban a perseguirlo, pero Jiraiya hizo un alto. "¡Mantengan sus posiciones! Nos están guiando hacia ese valle para emboscarnos. Hizo un gesto a uno de sus exploradores Hyūga." Mire las montañas que dominan el valle en busca de tropas enemigas ".

El Hyūga enfocó su byakugan y dijo: "A mitad del valle, las paredes están llenas de fortificaciones atrincheradas. Ese lugar es una trampa mortal".

Jiraiya asintió y se volvió hacia Shikaku. "Ayúdame aquí, Shikaku. ¿Cómo podemos eliminar ese valle de una sola vez? No hay sobrevivientes".

La cabeza del clan Nara miró sobre el terreno. "Ese valle fue creado por el desbordamiento del río cercano. Si hacemos volar la presa que retiene el agua, todo el valle se inundará más allá de su uso".

El sapo sanin asintió con gravedad. "Hagamos que suceda entonces".

Treinta minutos más tarde, lo que solo podría llamarse una marejada del río barrió el valle mientras las fuerzas de Konoha seguían el diluvio a ambos lados del valle inundado para eliminar a las tropas Oto que sobrevivieron y que escaparon de ser ahogadas o aplastadas por el río caído. Cuando el agua se asentó horas más tarde, toda la llanura inundada del valle era una tumba acuosa para cientos de ninjas Oto y los ninjas Konoha salieron victoriosos.

Jiraiya y Shikaku comenzaron a revisar los mapas para otras áreas que Blake había trazado a partir de los recuerdos de la zona de Kin. Al señalar un bastión en particular, Shikaku dijo: "Este es el principal centro de suministro en esta región. Si lo capturamos y lo cerramos, el enemigo morirá de hambre si no se retira".

Choza miró por encima del hombro de su viejo amigo. "Mantener esta área abastecida es lo suficientemente malo dado que ahora el área está inundada. Si capturamos ese hub, será imposible para Oto apoyar las operaciones sostenidas en el área".

"Esto no puede ser todo lo que Orochimaru tiene en la región". pensó Jiraiya en voz alta. "La serpiente apenas está peleando".

...

**Konoha, con Mizuki….**

Lo primero que hizo Mizuki después de perder a sus perseguidores inmediatos fue ir a la casa de su ex-novio Tsubaki para obtener algunos suministros y un cambio de ropa. Descubrió que era una tarea bastante fácil para romper, ya que ella estaba en la guerra. Vio que todas las decoraciones de las fotos de él habían sido visiblemente eliminadas. También vio una foto de alguien que odiaba con Tsubaki. Era Umino Iruka. ¡ **_Maldita sea esa perra! _**_¡Me dejó por ese bastardo __**Iruka**__ ! Después mato Iruka Voy a tomar __**el buen cuidado**__ de ella también_. Mizuki quería destruir el lugar solo para molestarla, pero él sabía que hacer ruido atraería la atención y se calmaría. Mizuki escuchó a un equipo de rastreo pasar afuera y se enfocó nuevamente en escapar. Sabiendo que estaba siendo cazado activamente y necesitaba una ventaja; Mizuki decidió ir a un laboratorio de almacenamiento utilizado por el clan Nara para robar los componentes necesarios para elaborar la poción para aumentar su fuerza. Las instrucciones de Orochimaru fueron muy específicas para ir allí. _"Nunca supe de este lugar que tienen los Naras_ ". pensó el ex-sensei torcido mientras se deslizaba y se dirigía a las tierras del clan Nara.

Tomó un tiempo pero Mizuki localizó el laboratorio. Parecía un cobertizo de almacenamiento ordinario desde el exterior. El laboratorio real estaba bajo tierra. Como era, el laboratorio no estaba vigilado y, una vez más, Mizuki tuvo la suerte de poder entrar sin llamar la atención. Una vez que reunió los componentes necesarios en las instrucciones de Orochimaru, Mizuki comenzó a preparar cuidadosamente el químico llamado Animal Curse Seal. Estaba bastante convencido de que lo haría invencible. ' _Todo lo que necesito hacer es dejar que el químico se enfríe y luego beberlo. Debería ser como un elixir. Debería poder prácticamente salir de Konoha en mi tiempo libre con el poder que tengo a mi alcance_ '.

Originalmente, la intención de Mizuki era unirse a Orochimaru, pero decidió que no sería necesario hasta que terminara esta guerra. ' _Una vez que todo se calme, veré cómo encontrar a Orochimaru-sama. Sería estúpido simplemente entrar en una zona de guerra_ . Tomó tiempo para hacer el químico, pero una vez que lo hizo; Mizuki lo ingirió lo más rápido posible. Los efectos fueron inmediatos y bastante dolorosos. El ex-sensei aulló de dolor mientras crecía tanto en fuerza como en poder, y sus brazos ganaban una gran cantidad de masa y garras. Su cuerpo adquirió muchos elementos parecidos a tigres, como pelaje, rayas y una coloración naranja quemada. El ex prisionero ahora parecía un tigre humanoide. Mizuki jadeó de dolor por la transformación bastante grotesca y se deleitó con el poder que ahora recorre su cuerpo ...

...

Fue en esa época cuando el Equipo 8 logró localizarlo. "Todavía no entiendo por qué no hemos dado una alarma general". dijo Kiba.

"Están tratando de evitar asustar a la población Kiba". explicó Kurenai. "Con la guerra en curso, podría causar el caos. Además, con solo tres prisioneros realmente capturados, no debería ser un gran problema. La sutileza es la clave aquí, Kiba".

"Bueno, el hedor de Mizuki lleva al Rancho Nara". dijo el amante de los perros. "Me pregunto si alguno de los Naras está al tanto".

Shino preguntó, "¿Ves algo, Hinata?"

Hinata había estado activando su byakugan periódicamente y se había centrado en un edificio anodino en las tierras de Nara. "Ahí. Parece que hay alguien en ese cobertizo en un área subterránea que no puedo ver muy claramente".

El equipo 8 se deslizó con cuidado sobre el cobertizo y Kiba confirmó que el olor de Mizuki iba directo. Fue entonces cuando escucharon el aullido agónico de Mizuki transformándose. "¿Que demonios?" preguntó Kiba. "Ese ruido no era humano".

En ese momento, la pared frontal del cobertizo salió volando y derribó al Equipo 8 al suelo, revelando a Mizuki riendo. "¡Ahora **_esto_** es poder!" Mizuki rió mientras miraba a Kurenai y Hinata. (Kiba y Shino estaban debajo de la pared colapsada). "¡Bien, bien! ¡Si no es Kurenai! Me encantaría jugar pero tengo algunas citas que cumplir".

Kurenai se levantó inestablemente y dijo: "¡¿Qué demonios te has hecho a ti mismo, Mizuki ?! Ya no eres humano".

Mizuki golpeó a Kurenai, todavía aturdida, de vuelta a Hinata y los derribó antes de reír y dijo: "¡Tengo todo el poder que necesito ahora gracias a los suministros químicos de la perezosa Nara! Esta nueva forma es magnífica. ¡Orochimaru-sama es un genio! " Mizuki luego se dirigió hacia el pueblo para encontrar a Iruka.

Hinata se sacudió el mareo y ayudó a su sensei a levantarse. "¡Kurenai-sensei, tenemos que ayudar a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun!"

Kurenai asintió y vieron a Kiba saliendo de debajo de la pared del cobertizo. "Ay." él dijo. Akamaru ladró y trotó ileso. Kiba protegió a su compañero.

"Kiba, ¿estás herido?" preguntó Kurenai. "¿Qué hay de Shino?"

Shino gruñó desde debajo de la pared, "Estoy bien, Kurenai-sensei. Sin embargo, estoy atrapado".

Kurenai pensó por un segundo y dijo, "Hinata-chan; ¿puedes ver a Mizuki?"

Hinata activó su Byakugan y dijo: "Sí, sensei. Se está alejando rápidamente".

"Ve tras él, Hinata. Retíralo si puedes". dijo Kurenai. Al ver la alarma en la cara de su estudiante favorita, la maestra del genjutsu dijo: "Kiba y yo sacaremos a Shino y nos pondremos al día. _¡Vamos!_ "

Hinata asintió y corrió tras el hombre tigre que huía ...

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 9**

Maito Gai estaba observando a sus estudiantes mientras terminaban sus ejercicios de enfriamiento de su entrenamiento matutino. "Excelente Neji-kun; Tenten-chan. Tomemos un almuerzo para _jóvenes_ antes de ir a recoger nuestras órdenes de patrulla. Estaremos patrullando al menos una ruta de patrulla de cuatro horas por día; a veces dos. Durante esas patrullas debemos estar atentos y obedientes. La seguridad del pueblo es _muy_ importante para mis alumnos ".

Cuando comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia el pueblo, Neji dijo: "Gai-sensei, creo que he visto a alguien ( _temblar_ ) _juvenil_ para unirse a nuestro equipo hasta que Lee salga del hospital".

Tenten miraba con suspicacia a su compañero de equipo, pero Gai era todo oídos. "¿Y quién podría ser este _joven_ Neji-kun?"

"Su nombre es Blake Belladonna". dijo Neji en un tono despreocupado. "Aparentemente, ella es una integrante del Equipo 7 desde que perdieron dos miembros. Creo que podría ser una ventaja para nuestro equipo".

Gai sonrió y le dio un pulgar a su estudiante. "Sí, la recuerdo ahora. Ella está en mi Eternal Rival's Team 7 como un nuevo miembro permanente, no como un suplente. Kakashi elogió su habilidad excepcional. Estaba de pie junto a Jiraiya-sama y Uzumaki Naruto en el funeral cuando mi infernal cadera rival regresó de entre los muertos. Tienes un excelente ojo, Neji-kun, pero me temo que ya está comprometida con un equipo. Por otra parte, podemos esperar competir con el equipo de mi rival. Parece bastante emocionado. con ellos. Ver tal exuberancia de mi viejo amigo Kakashi es muy edificante ".

' _Maldita sea_ '. pensó Neji. ' _Tal vez si nos encontramos con el Equipo 7 puedo hablar con ella personalmente. Podía decir, por la forma en que se sostenía, que ella es especial_ .

Tenten observaba a Neji con bastante cuidado. _'¿Qué estás haciendo Neji? _'

...

**País de arroz, el pueblo de Oto**

Orochimaru estaba mirando fijamente el mapa de la región del Valle del Sur de Oto. " _Sabía que las fuerzas que envié allí estaban condenadas a ser sacrificios, pero estos ataques son como la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Jiraiya está siendo completamente despiadado, sin duda a las órdenes de Sarutobi-sensei. Fue un error pensar que podrían retrasar a Konoha en ese valle_ .

"La mayoría de nuestras fuerzas mercenarias contratadas han sido eliminadas o derrotadas en Orochimaru-sama". dijo Kabuto. "¿Deberíamos enviar nuestras fuerzas regulares de shinobi?"

Orochimaru se frotó la frente como si estuviera evitando la peor migraña de la historia. "Tenía la esperanza de mantenerlos intactos, pero nuestros mercenarios no compraron nada más que unas pocas horas de vida en lugar de unos pocos días. Konoha no está dejando intacta la infraestructura de Rice Country como preví". La serpiente Sanin continuó reflexionando hasta que se volvió hacia Kabuto. "Envíe a los miembros restantes de Sound Four South para conectarse con Sakon y Ukon junto con nuestras Unidades de Defensa de la Villa para erigir una barrera".

Kabuto se mostró preocupado, pero luego dijo: "Se confirma que Orochimaru-sama, Kidōmaru está muerto en Konoha y Sakon y Ukon murieron defendiendo el valle en el sur. Jirōbō y Tayuya no pueden erigir una barrera de tres puntos más débil sin un tercer miembro. Nuestro único Otra opción es Kimimaro y él está siendo transportado al norte. No está en condiciones de pelear ".

"¡ **_SAKON Y UKON LOS MISMOS MALITARON! ¡DIOS, MALDITO!_** " Rugió la serpiente blanca. "¡Todo el tiempo y los recursos que gasté en el Sound Four y todo lo que queda son Tayuya y Jirōbō!" Orochimaru se puso bajo control y siseó: "¡ _Déjame_ Kabuto mientras trato de encontrar una manera de salvar este desastre!"

Kabuto no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces ...

...

**Konoha, Hashirama Lane**

Los miembros del Equipo 9 estaban discutiendo qué almorzar y casi fueron derribados por un hombre enorme con rayas de tigre corriendo por la calle desde algo. De repente, un borrón rojo y dorado se disparó por ellos y clavó al hombre en los pies de la columna vertebral haciéndole comer la tierra. Hinata se giró acrobáticamente y aterrizó frente al bruto después de que lo aplastó y dijo en tono condescendiente: "Ah, Mizuki-sensei. Cómo han caído los poderosos. Por extraño que parezca que viene de una kunoichi; _robar está mal_ . Es probable que Nara no esté muy contenta de que hayas entrado en su lugar para estar confuso. ¿Estás _absolutamente seguro de_ que no quieres rendirte y volver a la cárcel?

Mizuki se puso de pie con dificultad. ¡Su forma de sello maldito animal debería haberle dado la fuerza para aplastar a un jonin y este mocoso estaba _jugando_con él! "¿Quién demonios eres pequeña? ¡Deberías estar corriendo en el terror!"

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Hinata sarcásticamente. "Soy genin Hyūga Hinata, una ex alumna tuya".

Mizuki cargó y le dio varios golpes a la heredera con sus garras antes de que sus dedos estallaran en llamas. Pronto comenzó a aullar de dolor por las marcas de quemaduras en sus brazos excesivamente musculosos mientras Hinata bailaba con destreza alrededor de las garras de Mizuki. El resto del equipo 8 vino a la vuelta de la esquina y vio a Hinata comprometida en la batalla con Mizuki. _Kurenai parecía __**cabreada**_ . Ella le gritó a Hinata: "¡Nuevas órdenes; _sácalo!_ "

El gato como el hombre se echó a reír y dijo: "¿Me sacas? ¿A quién quieres engañar a Kurenai? ¡Tú y tu equipo de mocosos inadaptados no tienen fuerzas!" Fue entonces cuando el ex-sensei sintió una terrible intención de matar proveniente de Hinata.

El Hyūga Heires extendió los brazos y se levantó en el aire mientras múltiples anillos de fuego bailaban a su alrededor. La llama que todo lo consumía ardía en sus ojos byakugan e hizo que Mizuki se estremeciera. Ella dijo en un tono oscuro, " **_Quema para siempre en el dolor eterno_** ". La tormenta de fuego concentrada que desató en la mutada Mizuki dejó solo visible su silueta mientras él gritaba y se sacudía. Un cuerpo humeante y retorciéndose golpeó el suelo momentos después. El pelaje fue quemado limpio del sensei convertido en criminal.

Hinata aterrizó ágilmente cuando su equipo se apresuró. "¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?" preguntó una preocupada Kiba.

"Estoy bien Kiba-kun." preguntó Hinata. "¿Están todos bien? Estaba preocupado de que esa pared se te cayera cuando se nos escapó".

Shino dijo: "Solo estamos desgastados, Hinata. La pared en realidad no nos aplastó. Simplemente nos sujetó".

"¿Qué hay de Mizuki?" Preguntó un polvo y la suciedad cubierta Kurenai.

Hinata miró la inmóvil forma de Mizuki con su byakugan y dijo: "No va a lastimar a nadie más sensei". Luego dirigió su mirada ardiente a la estupefacta Neji. "Bueno, hola, Neji nii-san. No te he visto desde que intentaste _matarme_ en los preliminares del examen de Chunin".

Neji estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar pero Tenten dijo: "¿Realmente eres tú, Hinata?"

Gai había terminado con Kurenai revisando a Mizuki. "Parece que se está marchitando rápidamente a su tamaño normal". dijo la Bestia Verde. "¿Lo que le sucedió?"

Kurenai negó con la cabeza. "Mizuki salió de la prisión y aparentemente preparó una poción que era del diseño de Orochimaru. Lo atrapamos en un edificio en el que trató de derrumbarse para que pudiera escapar. Tuve que enviar a Hinata a buscarlo solo para retrasarlo, pero eso resultó. para ser un no-problema ".

Gai dijo mientras buscaba un pulso: "Parece que Mizuki todavía está vivo pero apenas. Lo llevaré al hospital para recibir tratamiento. Tenten-chan, Neji-kun; sigue las instrucciones de Kurenai-sensei hasta que regrese. Serás requerido para completar después de los informes de acción sobre este incidente ". La Bestia Verde desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

...

**País de arroz, regiones del sur**

La Primera División de Konoha se había detenido oficialmente. Por delante de ellos, la gran guarnición de suministros que pretendían capturar era un pilar de llamas, así como las áreas a su alrededor. "Jiraiya-sama, nuestros exploradores han confirmado que no queda casi nada intacto. Lo que quedaron de las tropas de Oto en el área se está retirando rápidamente hacia el norte". dijo Inuzuka Tsume.

"Así que Orochimaru ha recurrido a tácticas de tierra chamuscada para frenarnos". dijo Jiraiya sombríamente. "¿Ha habido algún contacto con el enemigo desde entonces, Tsume?"

Tsume negó con la cabeza. "Aparte de las redadas de guerrillas que han estado haciendo no. Sus tácticas de golpe y carrera han sido bastante ineficaces hasta ahora".

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Shikaku. "A menos que tenga alguna estrategia en mente, sería mejor acampar aquí y esperar a que se apaguen los incendios. En el lado positivo, el viento predominante sopla hacia el norte en el territorio de Oto. Es posible que no podamos rastrearlos tan claramente como se retiran, pero deberíamos poder detectarlos fácilmente si las unidades envían el humo para atacarnos ".

Shikaku miró el mapa de la zona. "Es poco probable que la captura de suministros del enemigo sea con la estrategia que está empleando Orochimaru. La pérdida de material para Oto debe ser asombrosa, pero lograron ganar tiempo para fortificar al propio Oto. Extendiendo nuestras fuerzas para sortear este muro de fuego que han logrado. La instalación estiraría nuestras líneas de suministro y las dejaría vulnerables a los ataques. Odio decirlo, pero nuestra mejor opción es acurrucarse aquí y esperar ".

"Entonces, por lo que vale la pena, la serpiente se compró a sí misma como un indulto de un día y probablemente está preparando todas las trampas que el hombre conoce a la luz del humo". dijo Jiraiya. "Mierda. Envía la orden para establecer un perímetro defensivo y para esperar ataques de golpe y carrera. Tendremos que darnos prisa y esperar".

"En el lado positivo, nuestras fuerzas ROOT ya están en el área de la aldea Oto". dijo Shikaku "No hay duda de que deberíamos recibir información de ellos a medida que avanza el día".

Las fuerzas de Konoha pronto se dispersaron un poco en los terrenos altos y establecieron barreras defensivas para mantener a raya a las redadas de hostigamiento de Oto ...

...

**Campo de entrenamiento Konoha 52**

Kakashi estaba de pie mirando por encima de los dos pobres slobs que intentaron saltar al Equipo 7 mientras se vestían con trajes de prisioneros. No había sido bonito ...

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Kakashi estaba supervisando a su equipo mientras se enfrentaban. Todos estaban trabajando duro, pero era obvio que también se estaban divirtiendo. El combate de alta velocidad y contacto completo era algo que el viejo Equipo 7 nunca habría hecho. Ellos no tenían la confianza en el otro __**o**__ la disciplina. Por otro lado, Naruto, Pyrrha y Blake se destacaron y se animaron mutuamente a fortalecerse y ayudarse mutuamente. El jonin de pelo plateado no podría haber estado más contento._

_Fue entonces cuando dos aspirantes ronin samurai aparecieron con espadas oxidadas en la ropa de la prisión e hicieron algunas demandas escandalosas ..._

_" __Ustedes tres son nuestros rehenes". dijo el más alto. "Te llevaremos a tres niños con nosotros como una pequeña póliza de seguro contra cualquier ninja Konoha"._

_El equipo 7 miró a Kakashi a su alrededor y vio que estaba parado detrás de los dos ladrones con una sonrisa de doble ojo que saludaba. Ninguno de los dos ladrones se dio cuenta. El sudor cayó a las travesuras de Kakashi y Pyrrha dijo cortésmente: "A juzgar por tu ropa, debes haber escapado de la prisión y estar perdido. Podemos escoltarte de regreso a la prisión. ¿Por qué no entregas esas espadas y podemos acabar con esto? ¿Una manera no violenta?_

_Al ver a los dos prisioneros mirando sorprendidos, Naruto agregó: "Esas espadas han visto días mejores. Están muy oxidadas. Déjanos ayudarte"._

_El más bajo dijo: "¡ __**¿Qué demonios ?!**__ ¿No saben ustedes quiénes somos? Estamos-"_

_" __¡No les digas quiénes somos!" dijo el más alto. "Mantener nuestras identidades como secreto!" Se volvió hacia los genios de apariencia aburrida y dijo: "¡Si supieran quiénes somos, se mearán de __**miedo!**__ "_

_"De __verdad?" preguntó Blake. "Ustedes dos están corriendo en ropa de prisión con espadas de práctica de golpes que probablemente encontraron en un basurero detrás de un kenjutsu dojo ... ¿y creen que vamos a __**tenerle miedo**__ ? Me reiría si ustedes no estuvieran muy patético."_

_" __¿Cómo supiste de dónde sacamos las espadas?" Preguntó el más corto._

_Los genios desaparecieron en un borrón. Blake apareció frente al más corto y sin esfuerzo tiró la espada de la mano del hombre antes de que ella le diera una patada en el aire y la tirara hacia atrás y fuera del camino._

_Pyrrha apareció a la derecha del más alto y rompió su hoja oxidada con un corte en cruz. Al ver que estaba demasiado estupefacto para reaccionar; Pyrrha siguió golpeando su escudo contra la cara expuesta del prisionero y lo envió volando hacia su compañero que ya estaba en el aire. Pyrrha entonces saltó claro._

_Los dos prisioneros parecían estar suspendidos en el aire por una fracción de segundo antes de que Naruto terminara de repasar las señales de su mano y dijera "¡Gale palmera!" Los dos perdedores desafortunados fueron enviados a navegar en el árbol más grande de la zona y lo golpearon con un terrible ruido de craqueo antes de caer al suelo roto e inconsciente._

_Fin del flashback…._

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza mientras arrastraba a los dos prisioneros al campo de entrenamiento y dijo: "Bueno, ya que esta ... oportunidad dorada acaba de caer en nuestras vueltas, les mostraré a los tres cómo asegurar a un ninja prisionero a pesar de que estos dos Definitivamente _no_ son material ninja.

...

Para cuando otro equipo de rastreo genin (Equipo 10 en realidad) alcanzó a los dos corredores media hora más tarde, los prisioneros estaban atados como un par de regalos menos los arcos. Asuma los miró y el más alto dijo: "Solo llévanos a la cárcel, por favor, ninja-san. Esos tres niños simplemente no tienen corazón".

...

**País de arroz, el pueblo de Oto**

Orochimaru miró sus mapas con un poco de sombría satisfacción. El costo había sido terrible, pero la estrategia de la tierra quemada hizo lo que necesitaba; le dio el precioso tiempo que necesitaba para sacar todo lo que fuera del valor de investigación de Oto Village. Kabuto estaba trasladando los experimentos hacia el norte hasta las instalaciones no utilizadas que Orochimaru estableció allí hace una década en caso de un desastre. ' _La defensa de la aldea Oto me va a costar entre el cincuenta y el setenta y cinco por ciento de mis tropas regulares. Después de que el pueblo se caiga y Jiraiya descubra que los complejos de prisiones subterráneas de Konoha estarán demasiado atascados para perseguirme más_ .

Al mirar el mapa de Fire Country, Orochimaru vio que sus exploradores estaban monitoreando una segunda división de Konoha en dirección al norte para reforzar la primera bajo Jiraiya. ' _No hay nada que lo ayude. Incluso si Jiraiya se queda quieto y espera la segunda división, la mayor parte del tiempo que me comprará son dos días. Konoha es simplemente demasiado fuerte y esa maldita Suna se mantiene completamente al margen. Oto ha perdido esta guerra. Eso no significa que no pueda hacer que Jiraiya pague caro por cada metro cuadrado de tierra en la aldea Oto sin embargo_ .

Tayuya y Jirōbō llegaron poco después y saludaron. "Las fortificaciones en el interior del pueblo se completaron cuando ordenaste a Orochimaru-sama". dijo Tayuya.

"Bueno." dijo la serpiente sanin. "Supongo que también tienes noticias para mí, Jirōbō?"

El miembro más grande del Sound Four asintió. "Las líneas a una milla detrás del muro de llamas en el sur se están moviendo según lo programado, mi Señor. Desafortunadamente, perdimos muchos trabajadores debido a la inhalación de humo".

"No tienen importancia". dijo Orochimaru. "Esa línea debe contener a Konoha hasta que sembremos el área que rodea a Oto Village con trampas y reforzamos nuestros puntos fuertes". La serpiente sanin sacó un mapa de Oto Village. "Ya que tu tarea se completó, Tayuya; te estoy encargando de configurar el área circundante. Jirōbō, dirígete al sur y _motiva a_ esos trabajadores a apurarse. Tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo".

El tiempo se estaba acabando y el sanin Snake necesitaba moverse rápido ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**** Así es como lo llamaron en el show. La penitenciaría o prisión de Konoha me suena mejor, pero ¿qué sé?**

**Bueno, ese es un buen punto de parada. Entonces, hemos tenido un jailbreak a Konoha y los comienzos de la guerra. Básicamente, la carrera por la libertad de Mizuki se basó en su único arco de escape de anime que terminó con él sobreviviendo menos sus habilidades de ninja. En este ... Suponiendo que él vive el arrastramiento debe quedar lisiado más allá de la recuperación. Podría ser más misericordioso matarlo. Los otros dos escapados fueron solo para el alivio de la comedia y para demostrar que el Equipo 7 está empezando a elaborar sus propios combos especiales. Por otro lado, Neji ha tenido un despertar _muy _grosero con respecto a su prima Hinata y parece haber mostrado un interés inusual en Blake. ¿Qué vendrá de todo eso? La próxima vez que la guerra continúe con puntos destacados aquí y allá, veremos las cosas a medida que continúen desarrollándose en el frente interno. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 26/6/16**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Me gustaría agradecer a Twisted Pxl por inspirar algunas de las ideas para este capítulo. También me gustaría agradecer a Lord Farsight y Solvdragepor sus comentarios. Actualmente estoy trabajando en una actualización de _Trapped Under Ice_ pero logré introducir esto. Ahora presento el capítulo 12. ¡Disfrútalo!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_País de arroz, el pueblo de Oto_**

_Orochimaru miró sus mapas con un poco de sombría satisfacción. El costo había sido terrible, pero la estrategia de la tierra quemada hizo lo que necesitaba; le dio el precioso tiempo que necesitaba para sacar todo lo que fuera del valor de investigación de Oto Village. Kabuto estaba trasladando los experimentos hacia el norte hasta las instalaciones no utilizadas que Orochimaru estableció allí hace una década en caso de un desastre. ' __La defensa de la aldea Oto me va a costar entre el cincuenta y el setenta y cinco por ciento de mis tropas regulares. __Después de que el pueblo se caiga y Jiraiya descubra que los complejos de prisiones subterráneas de Konoha estarán demasiado atascados para perseguirme más__ ._

_Al mirar el mapa de Fire Country, Orochimaru vio que sus exploradores estaban monitoreando una segunda división de Konoha en dirección al norte para reforzar la primera bajo Jiraiya. ' __No hay nada que lo ayude. __Incluso si Jiraiya se queda quieto y espera la segunda división, la mayor parte del tiempo que me comprará son dos días. Konoha es simplemente demasiado fuerte y esa maldita Suna se mantiene completamente al margen. Oto ha perdido esta guerra. Eso no significa que no pueda hacer que Jiraiya pague caro por cada metro cuadrado de tierra en la aldea Oto sin embargo__ ._

_Tayuya y Jirōbō llegaron poco después y saludaron. "Las fortificaciones en el interior del pueblo se completaron cuando ordenaste a Orochimaru-sama". dijo Tayuya._

_" __Bien" dijo la serpiente sanin. "Supongo que también tienes noticias para mí, Jirōbō?"_

_El miembro más grande del Sound Four asintió. "Las líneas a una milla detrás del muro de llamas en el sur se están moviendo según lo programado, mi Señor. Desafortunadamente, perdimos muchos trabajadores debido a la inhalación de humo"._

_" __No tienen importancia". dijo Orochimaru. "Esa línea debe contener a Konoha hasta que sembremos el área que rodea a Oto Village con trampas y reforzamos nuestros puntos fuertes". La serpiente sanin sacó un mapa de Oto Village. "Ya que tu tarea se completó, Tayuya; te estoy encargando de configurar el área circundante. Jirōbō, dirígete al sur y __motiva a__ esos trabajadores a apurarse. Tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo"._

_El tiempo se estaba acabando y el sanin Snake necesitaba moverse rápido ..._

Capitulo 12

**Konoha, sala de la misión**

Kurenai llevó a su equipo más Neji y Tenten a la Sala de la Misión e informó sobre la _retirada_ violenta de Mizuki del campo de juego. No hace falta decir que se requerían informes escritos y que el grupo de cinco genines y un jonin pronto lo hicieron ...

_'¡ __¿Cómo puede ser esto ?! _'pensó Neji. ' _El destino de Hinata-sama era ser un débil y un perdedor. ¡El destino __**no puede**__ ser cambiado! Que esta pasando? _'El prodigio Hyūga no tenía idea de cómo podía aceptar esto ... Después de ver a Hinata destruir a la mutada Mizuki; Neji estaba en shock. Había escuchado chismes en el complejo que la heredera Hyūga había revelado que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez decía, pero Neji sabía que su destino de ser siempre débil era inmutable. Ahora, el prodigio Hyūga solo podía mirar en shock a su primo del otro lado de la sala de la misión, donde el Equipo 8 y el Equipo 9 estaban completando sus informes posteriores a la acción sobre la recaptura de Mizuki. Neji también se quedó estupefacta por la apariencia de Hinata._sin que_ ella se convirtiera en una impresionante vixen de una kunoichi durante la noche. Lo último que escuchó Neji (no le importó) fue que Hinata no se había recuperado completamente de los exámenes de Chunin. Ahora estaba preocupado por lo que ella podría hacerle ...

Tenten había visto a Hinata desde sus heridas y sabía que la heredera Hyūga había cambiado mucho su aspecto, pero el Fire Juken tenía a Tenten deslumbrada y un poco asustada. ' _Hinata debe haberse abstenido en los exámenes de Chunin porque ella habría matado a Neji con ese tipo de poder_ '. La chica amante de las armas se preguntó: ' _¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado escondiendo Hinata esto? _'

...

**Torre Hokage**

Homura y Koharu estaban en un escenario frente a la Torre Hokage y se les dio el trabajo poco envidioso de lidiar con la caída de un grupo de genios de guerra, de alto rango, que golpeaban al infierno santo de una multitud de convictos que intentaban escapar. de prisión esa mañana. Ya era bastante malo que el Equipo 7 utilizara bastante a los dos ladrones que aprehendieron como maniquíes de entrenamiento. El golpe de gracia fue la heredera de Hyūga asando públicamente a Mizuki como un concurso de barbacoa que se estaba llevando a cabo ...

"Cada guerra tiene un grupo de humanitarios que brotan de la madera, pero esto se lleva el pastel de Koharu". dijo Homura con cansancio.

Koharu negó con la cabeza. "Creo que Hiruzen aún guarda rencor contra nosotros, Homura. ¡Este nuevo grupo que se hace llamar PÁNICO es simplemente ridículo! Quiero decir ... ¡¿Los derechos del prisionero ?!" Debajo del escenario en el que estaban, había un grupo de personas que agitaban pancartas que decían con orgullo:

**_PÁNICO_**

_Gente_

_En contra_

_Ninjas_

_Inmolación_

_Convictos_

Homura dejó caer el sudor y se frotó la frente. "Sí, creo que Hiruzen está bastante irritado por tener que hacer relaciones públicas con estos idiotas. ¡Este es un pueblo ninja, maldita sea! ¡¿De dónde vienen hablando de derechos humanos ?!"

Al escuchar a la multitud enojada rugir, tanto Homura como Koharu se dieron cuenta de que los micrófonos ya estaban encendidos y todos los insultos que acababan de difundir se transmitían alto y claro ...

_Lamentamos a los asesores de Hokage porque no saben lo que hacen_ ...

...

En su oficina, Sarutobi Hiruzen escuchó la transmisión, así como las reacciones más bien negativas de la multitud. " **_Estoy rodeado de idiotas_** ..." pensó en voz alta.

...

**Sala de la misión**

El equipo 7 llegó a la sala de la misión después de haber oído hablar de la horrible forma en que se trató a los criminales fugitivos. Kakashi rozó despreocupadamente a la gente ruidosa y entró en el edificio donde Iruka estaba repartiendo rutas de patrulla para los diversos equipos genin. Naruto tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a Iruka. "¡Hola Iruka-sensei! El Equipo Siete está aquí para una misión de patrulla de aldea".

Umino Iruka levantó la vista y vio que Naruto estaba radiante. También vio que los dos nuevos compañeros de equipo de Naruto eran chicas _muy_ atractivas. Kakashi medio saludó y asintió con la cabeza para seguir adelante y continuar. Era solo una misión de patrulla después de todo. Iruka miró tres misiones en el escritorio junto con otra marcada como una prioridad. Preguntó: "¿Kakashi, estaría el Equipo Siete para un pequeño rango C? La Villa de Midori al sur envió una solicitud para una misión de control de animales. Afirman que algún tipo de bestia ha ido tras su ganado".

"¿La guerra y la seguridad del pueblo no tienen prioridad?" preguntó Kakashi desconcertado.

"Sea lo que sea, toda la aldea de Midori está petrificada". dijo Iruka. "Es posible que sea Oto quien cree malestar y deba ser investigado por Hokage-sama. El Equipo 9 de Gai aún no está bien revisado, así que pensé que vería si su Equipo 7 reorganizado estaba a la altura. Si no cree que lo estén. listo para una prueba de campo, entonces está bien, Kakashi ... Pero podrías arriesgarte a que te interrumpa el PANIC si te quedas dentro de la aldea ... Tu pequeño grupo venció a esos dos convictos sin sentido. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que seas una celebridad que conozcas. "

Kakashi sonrió con un doble ojo y dijo: "Sabes, una misión breve y fácil a Midori Village podría ayudar mucho a mi equipo. A solo 45 minutos de aquí". Volviendo a su equipo Kakishi dicho _camino_ demasiado alegremente, "¿Qué dice usted equipo?" como él asintió 'sí' repetidamente.

"Por supuesto que con gusto aceptaremos esta misión Kakashi-sensei". dijo Pyrrha en su tono siempre educado.

"Estoy dentro." dijo Blake en voz baja. "Necesitamos salir y movernos de todos modos".

Naruto levantó el pulgar y dijo: "Vamos a hacer esto. Probablemente sea solo un grupo de perros salvajes o algo así". No notó que Blake se encogía un poco ante la idea de los perros salvajes.

"Nos lo llevaremos Iruka. No hay necesidad de _PANICAR_ ". dijo Kakashi. Todos los presentes se encogieron ante el mal juego de palabras de Jonín. Kakashi dejó caer el sudor y dijo: "Sí ... De todos modos, empaca dos días por si acaso. Nos reuniremos en las puertas del sur en una hora". El equipo 7 saludó y despegó en una nube de polvo.

Iruka preguntó: "¿Cómo está el _nuevo_ Equipo 7 haciendo Kakashi? ¿Está bien Naruto?"

Kakashi dijo con seriedad: "Honestamente, no puedo pedir un mejor grupo de niños. El viejo Equipo 7 fue un desastre disfuncional. Naruto y las chicas se mueven como una máquina bien engrasada y recién comienzan. Todos ellos están mejorando. pasos agigantados ". Kakashi saludó y desapareció en un parpadeo del cuerpo.

Iruka sonrió para sí mismo. "Tendré que visitar a Naruto cuando regrese. Se veía muy feliz con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo".

...

**Konoha South Gates**

Una hora más tarde, Kakashi apareció con un parpadeo del cuerpo y vio que sus tres genios estaban armados hasta los dientes, según lo requerían las regulaciones de tiempos de guerra. "¿Están todos listos para partir?" preguntó Kakashi. "Es menos de una hora a un ritmo moderado". Asumiendo una formación de diamantes, el Equipo 7 despegó hacia la aldea Midori. El viaje resultó ser sin incidentes. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que notó el Equipo 7 fue un hedor a muerte y muchos daños a la propiedad. Los aldeanos movían activamente los cadáveres de ovejas y cabras muertas que los aldeanos eran conocidos por criar. Debía de haber treinta animales en varios estados de desmembramiento.

"Maldita sea." dijo Naruto. "No es de extrañar que pidieran ayuda".

Los aldeanos pronto saludaron a Kakashi y sus genines y los dirigieron al Midori Village Elder. Naruto hizo unos cincuenta clones de sombra para ayudar a mover los cuerpos del animal y los aldeanos dieron la bienvenida a la ayuda del pequeño ejército naranja. "Eso es un truco ninja joven". dijo el Anciano a Naruto. "Soy Watanabe y, como puedes ver, nuestra pequeña aldea está un poco angustiada. Durante la última semana hemos tenido ataques de una criatura del tamaño de un oso que parece ser hostil a la gente de aquí. Parece estar decidido a destruir nuestra sustento y ha demolido una gran cantidad de propiedades ".

Kakashi miró a su alrededor y dijo: "¿Solo _un_ animal hizo todo esto? ¿No un paquete de ellos?"

Watanabe negó con la cabeza. "Tratamos de ahuyentarlo, pero la primera noche que lo enfrentamos, la criatura se volvió loca al ver a nuestra gente. Nuestro grupo de caza tuvo que esconderse en uno de nuestros establos y reforzar la puerta hasta que la criatura se fue. Debe haber "Rompió la puerta del establo durante casi una hora aullando y avanzando antes de irse. Desde entonces, vuelve casi todas las noches después de anochecer. Anoche irrumpió en uno de los corrales de animales y puede ver los resultados". dijo el anciano mientras saludaba con la mano hacia el ganado muerto. "Hemos estado cerrando nuestras puertas mientras la cosa se vuelve loca. Parece estar decidido a matar a los aldeanos, pero finalmente abordamos las tres casas más grandes para la protección y toda mi gente se ha mantenido a salvo gracias a los dioses".

"¿Puedes decirnos cómo es la criatura?" preguntó Pyrrha. "Parece que necesitamos conseguirlo esta noche antes de que pueda hacer más daño".

"Bueno, es negro como una sombra y tiene garras. La criatura también tiene ojos rojos y hace un sonido horrible cuando aúlla. Nunca he escuchado ni visto algo así. Tiene el tamaño de un oso grande, pero también está construido flaco para ser cualquier tipo de oso. Tiene un alcance muy largo y puede caminar sobre sus patas traseras o en cuatro patas como un oso también. Sinceramente, no sabemos qué es. Ven a ver el daño que le hizo al granero en La primera noche y dime si parece algo que hayas visto ".

Los cuatro ninjas pronto estaban de pie frente a una gran puerta de granero que parecía haber sido atacada con armas blancas. "Bueno, definitivamente son marcas de garras". dijo Blake. Ella colocó su mano donde un juego de heridas convergían. "Hay cuatro dedos y un pulgar oponible por la forma en que se forman estas marcas. La mano de esta criatura es al menos tres veces más grande que la mía. ¿Podría ser una especie de criatura parecida a un mono? A pesar de que no estamos tratando con un animal de caza regular aquí. Es un depredador, pero nada nativo de estas partes ".

Naruto pasó sus dedos sobre las marcas de garras. "Esto se hizo con un poder físico puro. Los cortes no muestran signos de que se esté usando un chakra. Si esta puerta no hubiera sido tan gruesa para evitar que los animales salgan disparados, estoy seguro de que se habría roto".

"Las marcas de rasguño son tan aleatorias". añadió Pyrrha. "Cualquiera que sea el tipo de animal que haya sido, simplemente debió haber golpeado salvajemente la puerta. Si hubiera concentrado sus esfuerzos en un área en lugar de atacar a ciegas, estoy seguro de que podría haberse roto. Es grande y fuerte pero no particularmente inteligente . "

Kakashi asintió de acuerdo con la evaluación de la situación de su estudiante. "Solo recuerda que es muy peligroso si es inteligente o no. El tipo de garras que estamos tratando aquí parece ser del tamaño de los cuchillos kunai y obviamente tiene la fuerza para usarlos".

...

**Konoha, Compuesto Hyūga**

El Consejo de Ancianos Hyūga estaba teniendo una discusión acerca de la pequeña desventura de Mizuki que la Heredera Hinata puso tan a _fondo_ . El Jefe Hyūga Elder dijo: "Parece que nuestra suposición de que Hinata estaba reteniendo muchas cosas era correcta. Mi nieto Neji fue testigo de su incineración en su antiguo Sensei de la Academia. Decir que ha revelado sus habilidades es una subestimación. Neji se sorprendió justificadamente cuando él la derrotó previamente. Dijo que _Hinata-sama quemó vivo al hombre_ y que _habría sido mucho más misericordioso matarlo_ ".

"El hecho de que nuestra casa filial Prodigy Neji-san haga tal declaración no tiene precedentes, ¿no crees?" preguntó el élder Majo retóricamente. "Parece que la cicatriz que tienes decorando tu cofre fue solo un toque de amor al élder Hiraku. Todos somos realmente afortunados de que ella no nos haya atacado con ira". ' _Especialmente yo; Vi el informe sobre Mizuki. Sería un asesinato piadoso si él muriera. _'Pensó Majo con una mueca.

"Mi nieta, Hinata, es ante todo un miembro orgulloso del clan Hyūga y esto ejemplifica aún más este hecho". dijo el padre de Hiashi con orgullo. "A pesar del hecho de que hizo ... ejemplos de Elder Hiraku y su nieto, ella no hizo ningún daño permanente. Es dolorosamente obvio que pudo haberlo hecho sin esfuerzo. El Clan ha estado expuesto a su poder de una manera muy pública. No sé qué la hizo decidir revelar sus nuevas habilidades, pero deberíamos mostrar nuestro apoyo a sus acciones. Ella está entre nuestras más fuertes ".

El élder Hiraku gruñó y dijo: "Me veo obligado a aceptar, pero sigo creyendo que todo esto podría haberse evitado si ella no hubiera ocultado sus habilidades. Ella tiene muchas quejas con nosotros y no tengo idea de cómo podemos recuperar su gracia". . " Luego agregó: "Hiashi-sama dijo que ella estaba buscando _sangre_ , específicamente la _nuestra_ ".

Minako asintió. "Sería en nuestro mejor interés comenzar a tratarla como la heredera adecuada. Durante mucho tiempo ha sido tratada con desdén directa o indirectamente por nuestras acciones. Hanabi-sama ha mostrado su favor y apoya plenamente a su hermana mayor. Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo."

Hiraku dijo en tono amargo: "Entonces, ¿qué sugiere el élder Minako? ¿Quiere hacerle un pastel a ella?"

"Deja de hacer pucheros como un niño Hiraku". dijo el élder Majo. "Actuar tan malhumorado simplemente no te conviene. Estás avergonzada de cómo te derrotó tan fácilmente". Hiraku simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

El Anciano Principal suspiró: "A pesar de nuestros diversos recelos, el élder Minako tiene razón. Necesitamos mostrar nuestro apoyo a nuestra heredera".

...

**El pueblo de Midori**

El equipo 7 se aseguró de que todos en el pueblo estuvieran seguros y se sentaran en los tejados de un edificio vacío para esperar a su misterioso objetivo. La excelente visión nocturna de Blake le dio una gran ventaja y estaba más cerca de la entrada principal de Midori. Pyrrha y Kakashi estaban cerca del centro de la aldea para que pudieran responder rápidamente en cualquier dirección y Naruto estaba en la salida más pequeña hacia la aldea en el extremo opuesto de Blake. Las dos entradas de la aldea estaban cubiertas de bosques, pero al final de Naruto era mucho más fácil de ver porque el bosque no era tan denso y había un gran campo de hierba más allá donde los animales que los aldeanos criaban a menudo. Dado que la luna estaba llena esa noche, la visibilidad era excelente para los cuatro ninjas y Kakashi se preguntó si ver a la criatura sería fácil ...

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Watanabe dijo, "Stealth? Bueno, es completamente negro, pero no es especialmente silencioso. Se tiende a aparecer sin demasiado ruido, pero una vez que está en la ciudad es muy alto mientras que está causando estragos. Los animales que ayudaron a limpiar fueron __**todos**__ sacrificados Anoche. El ruido duró un par de horas antes de que la ciudad saliera de la ciudad. Se alimentaba de un par de animales, pero parecía más interesado en la destrucción gratuita que en la comida. Sea lo que sea, parece estar demasiado empeñado en ser un animal normal. . Es más como que la cosa está en una misión para destruir a Midori si me preguntas ... "._

_Fin del flashback…._

Kakashi se sentó pensando para sí mismo: " _Si en realidad se tratara de una operación ninja, habrían golpeado cosas de valor o se habrían dirigido a las familias para propagar el miedo". Toda la evidencia que vimos es algo que uno esperaría que hiciera un animal rabioso. Bueno, un animal rabioso severamente nocturno de todos modos_ ...

Naruto estaba acostado en la parte superior de una casa boca abajo frente a la entrada del pueblo más pequeño y observando atentamente. Ya había oído a varios animales moverse en el bosque circundante, pero ninguno de ellos era particularmente grande o ruidoso. Enfocó el chakra en sus oídos para mejorar su audición, pero los ruidos nocturnos del bosque parecían ser lo suficientemente pacíficos. _"Me pregunto si esta criatura va a aparecer". _pensó Naruto. Miró su reloj a la luz de la luna y pensó: ' _Bueno, es poco después de la medianoche. Realmente esperaba algo a estas alturas_ .

Blake estaba en el otro extremo de la aldea en cuclillas. Estaba en lo alto de un granero que le daba una vista excelente. ' _Mis instintos me tienen al borde_ '. Pensó la niña faunus felina. " _Tal vez estoy muy nervioso esta noche, pero algo me dice que está por venir_ ". Pulgaró la empuñadura de su katana mientras sus ojos ámbar escaneaban el área intensamente. ' _Claro que me gustaría tener mi sudario Gambol. Es superior a transportar un kusarigama y una katana separada_ '.

Pyrrha estaba posada en el techo de una de las tres casas ocupadas. Estaba sentada y concentrada en los ruidos a su alrededor. La pelirroja no estaba tan nerviosa como los otros dos genines porque Kakashi estaba cerca. Estaba solo a dos casas y parecía que estaba tomando una siesta. ' _Parece que Kakashi-sensei se está poniendo cómodo. Me quedaría dormido si me acostara en esa posición_ .

A la 1:00 de la madrugada, Kakashi llamó a su genin a la radio para asegurarse de que estuvieran despiertos y alertas. "Este es el Espantapájaros; todos se registran".

"Este es Maelstrom". dijo Naruto. "Realmente esperaba un visitante a estas alturas".

"Sombra informando. Todo está claro en la puerta principal". dijo Blake. "Nuestra cantera no sigue el patrón que mencionaron los aldeanos. ¿Crees que se da cuenta de que estamos aquí?"

Pyrrha dijo: "Esto es Gladiator. Creo que la idea de que nuestro objetivo nos detecte es improbable. No le tenía miedo a una gran partida de caza, así que dudo que cuatro ninjas lo disuadieran".

Fue entonces cuando todos oyeron un rugido y sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Este es Maelstrom, objetivo avistado!" dijo Naruto con entusiasmo. "Voy a interceptarlo fuera de las puertas y golpearlo de nuevo en el campo donde tenemos espacio para luchar".

"Kakashi dijo," ¡Confirmado! Todos se mueven para respaldar a Maelstrom en las puertas ".

Naruto vio algo negro que se estrellaba a través de los árboles hacia las puertas del pueblo. Canalizó chakra en su mano y formó un rasengan antes de cargar. Los sorprendidos ojos rojos de la criatura se encontraron con los azules de Naruto una fracción de segundo antes de que Naruto lo golpeara en el centro de su pecho. El torque de la esfera en espiral envió a la criatura volando de regreso a través de los árboles y se lanzó al campo antes de sacudir la cabeza para recuperar su rumbo. Obviamente le dolía el golpe. En la luz brillante de la luna llena, Naruto pudo ver claramente la monstruosidad. La criatura negra de diez pies de altura tenía una cara que parecía una máscara de hueso blanco con marcas rojas en ella. También tenía ojos rojos que parecían arder con malicia. De su pelaje negro sobresalían protuberancias óseas y picos a lo largo de su espalda, brazos y rodillas. Lo peor de todo era que tenía garras masivas tanto en sus "dedos" como en sus "dedos". Gruñó enojado a Naruto que estaba tratando de averiguar qué demonios era.

Los otros aterrizaron detrás de Naruto un segundo después. "¡E-eso es un beowolf!" dijo Pyrrha en shock en lugar de miedo. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo uno aquí en Fire Country?"

Blake ya estaba borroso en movimiento y atacó al beowolf con su kusarigama. La criatura era lo suficientemente inteligente como para tratar de evitar la rebanada, pero el objetivo de Blake era verdadero y ella tomó un trozo de carne del brazo de la criatura que lo hacía aullar de dolor.

Pyrrha desenvainó su espada y su escudo y Naruto lanzó tres kunai seguidos por un jutsu de palma Gale. Uno falló, pero dos de los kunai dispararon a través de la criatura enojada causando mucho daño, aunque ninguno de los dos golpeó un punto vital. La criatura se encorvó dolorosamente a cuatro patas y estaba a punto de cargar al Equipo 7 cuando el tsurugi de Pyrrha perforó su cráneo con un empuje magnético del Gladiador de pelo rojo ... Entonces la criatura de tono negro se derrumbó y cayó muerta de lado. Su cuerpo se evaporó mucho para la sorpresa de Naruto, pero cuando desapareció, el cuerpo de un lobo gris común se quedó atrás.

Naruto fue a avanzar, pero Kakashi lo detuvo y le dijo: "Buen trabajo en equipo. Lo manejaste muy bien". Kakashi se frotó la barbilla mientras miraban por encima del cadáver del lobo. "Sabía el sonido de ese aullido, pero esto aún era inesperado". Dijo en un tono curioso.

Blake recogió su kusarigama y le preguntó a Kakashi: "¿Cómo podría estar aquí una criatura de Grimm?"

Kakashi dijo: "Bueno, teorizamos que el poder que Ruby Rose desató cuando Pyrrha fue asesinada envió a las almas Cinder y Pyrrha a través de Remnant a esta existencia en ese instante. El mismo poder nos envió más tarde a Blake. Había masas de Grimm allí. borrado por eso, pero por lo que sabemos, no tienen alma. La verdad es que no sabemos cómo o por qué existen. Solo puedo suponer que este vino de Remanente de la misma manera que lo hicimos nosotros, pero por qué se fusionó con la vida silvestre local. "Es discutible. Ese beowolf Grimm obviamente poseía un lobo normal y cuando el Grimm fue asesinado se evaporó dejando el cuerpo del lobo atrás".

Pyrrha miró al lobo muerto y dijo: "Los Grimm existen debido a las emociones negativas y se evaporan completamente cuando mueren. Este Grimm es claramente diferente de los de Remanente si dejaba _alguna_ forma física".

"Tal vez Grimm no pueda existir en esta realidad sin una forma física". sugirió Blake. "Los espíritus que componen a Grimm tienen que aferrarse a una forma de vida existente para manifestarse".

Kakashi asintió. "Eso suena razonable, pero aún así son malas noticias. No tenemos idea de cómo se reproduce Grimm o si llegó una cantidad finita aquí. Esta puede ser la única, pero de alguna manera lo dudo". Mirando a su alrededor, dijo: "No había signos de otros Grimm en el área, pero este era físicamente mucho más grande que el cuerpo del lobo que poseía. Fisiológicamente, se movía de maneras que un lobo no podía, por lo que la existencia de un Grimm no está del todo definida por el Forma física de la criatura que posee. Necesitamos informar al Hokage lo que hemos encontrado ".

"¿Debemos llevar este cadáver de lobo con nosotros para estudiar?" preguntó Pyrrha. "Todo el daño al cuerpo se corresponde con el daño que le hicimos a la forma de Grimm más grande en una escala más pequeña".

"Es una buena idea." Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo. "Vamos a sellarlo en un pergamino".

Naruto dijo: "No para interrumpir, pero ¿podría alguien decirme qué demonios acabamos de matar?"

Pyrrha parecía avergonzada, "Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun".

El ninja amante de la naranja dijo: "No tienes que arrepentirte, Pyrrha-chan. Solo quería saberlo. ¿Es esto algo de tu mundo?"

Blake asintió. "Nuestro mundo estaba habitado por criaturas de Grimm. Eso fue contra lo que luchamos como cazadores y cazadoras. Ese tipo en particular se llamaba un beowolf. Era diferente de los del Remanente".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y preguntó: "¿Cómo es eso, Blake-chan?"

Kakashi dijo: "En pocas palabras, Naruto; Grimm se evaporó por completo cuando murieron en Remnant, pero este dejó un cuerpo físico. No puedo explicarlo más que decir que el beowolf _mutó_ para que pudiera sobrevivir aquí. _Evolución sangrienta_ ". Gruñó el jonin.

El equipo 7 rápidamente selló los restos del lobo y regresó a la aldea de Midori. Se mantuvieron en guardia hasta la mañana por si acaso.

...

**Konoha, Compuesto Hyūga**

Era de mañana y Hinata se levantó temprano y se sentó a tomar un tranquilo desayuno de rollos de canela con algo de té. Estaba comiendo en la cocina antes de salir a encontrarse con Kurenai-sensei y su equipo. ' _Ayer fue una aventura con todos los manifestantes y todo. Si no hubiera detenido a Mizuki, podría haber separado a una docena de civiles. Kurenai-sensei dijo que este tipo de cosas explotan después de una semana más o menos ... O ANBU hace que se vayan. En serio, este pueblo es una dictadura militar! Si yo estuviera a cargo ... los __**haría obedecer**__ . Oh bien. El Clan parece mostrarme una combinación de miedo y respeto desde que revelé mi poder públicamente. Necesito arreglar eso. En el lado positivo; Al menos los ancianos me dejan solo_ . Escuchó un susurro de tela y activó su byakugan. '_Supongo que hablé pronto_ . Hinata no volvió la cabeza mientras sorbía su té. "¿Qué te trae a la cocina tan temprano en la mañana? ¿Anciano principal? ¿No solías cenar con tu pequeña camarilla en el comedor de la Rama Principal después de que los miembros de la sucursal hayan _preparado_ tu desayuno?"

El padre de Hiashi apenas ocultó su estremecimiento ante el agudo saludo que su nieta le dio. "En realidad, pensé que vería cómo están mi adorable nieta y heredera. Rara vez te veo en estos días. ¿Puedo unirme a ti, Hinata-chan?"

La heredera le dirigió una mirada fulminante con una chispa de fuego en su perla, como los ojos de Byakugan. "Puedes hacer lo que desees, anciano".

El Anciano se sentó y dijo: "Veo que va a tomar rollos de canela para el desayuno. ¿Los compró en una panadería? Se ven deliciosos. No sabía que nuestros cocineros los prepararon".

Hinata retiró posesivamente sus rollos de canela de su abuelo y dijo: "Me levanté y los _preparé_ esta mañana . No veo la necesidad de que otros cocinen para mí".

"Tú y Hanabi-chan siempre serían bienvenidos a cenar conmigo en ausencia de tu Padre". dijo el anciano principal amablemente.

La heredera reprimió un gruñido y pensó para sí misma: " _No estoy de humor para pelear con este viejo esta mañana. Realmente quiero ver cuál es su juego interrogándolo, pero el clan actualmente está un poco incómodo con mis acciones. No puedo arriesgarme a una mayor inestabilidad al golpear la cabeza del anciano como si fuera un tambor, no importa cuanto quiera. Desearía que Naruto-kun estuviera aquí para hablar_ .

Al ver que su nieta estaba pensando profundamente en su sugerencia (o eso creía él), el Anciano Principal dijo: "Todo el Consejo de Ancianos lo apoya y desea reconciliarse con usted".

Hinata limpió su comida y dijo: "¿En serio crees que lo creería? El Consejo de Ancianos solo desea proteger sus lugares de poder dentro del Clan Hyūga. No tengo la intención de pasar más tiempo del necesario a tu alrededor o ellos." Hinata lavó sus platos y dijo: "No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo deberes que atender. Estoy seguro de que también lo hace, _anciano_ ". Se fue con un suave balanceo en sus caderas y su abuelo confundido.

' _¿Qué voy a hacer con esa chica? _'lamentó el anciano principal.

...

**El pueblo de Midori**

Una vez que todos los habitantes de Midori Vilage se levantaron, Kakashi le explicó al Aldea Watanabe que era una criatura de fuera de los Países Elementales llamada beowolf. "Las criaturas son extremadamente hostiles hacia los humanos y son muy, muy peligrosas". dijo el jonin. "Es una mala noticia ver a uno aquí en Fire Country. Voy a presentar una solicitud al Hokage para que la situación se investigue por completo".

"Me alegro de que la bestia esté muerta". dijo Watanabe. "¿Así que son una especie de espíritu o demonio?"

"Realmente no sabemos su verdadera naturaleza, me temo". dijo Pyrrha disculpándose. "Lo importante es que debes llamar a los ninjas o samurai profesionales para que luchen contra ellos. Son demasiado fuertes para que los civiles los manejen".

Watanabe asintió "No puedo estar en desacuerdo con eso. Todos ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo anoche".

Después de que el Viejo se despidió de que habían completado su misión, el Equipo 7 se dirigió a su casa preguntándose qué aspecto del solitario beowolf presagiaba ...

...

**Pueblo Konoha**

El equipo 7 hizo el fácil viaje de regreso a Konoha y se registró rápidamente antes de entregar los documentos de la misión completos. Iruka les estaba hablando sobre el beowolf. "Bueno, no es nada de lo que haya escuchado. ¿Estás seguro de que esto debería ser llevado a la atención de Hokage, Kakashi?"

Kakashi dijo con tristeza: "Me doy cuenta de que Hokage-sama está muy ocupado con el esfuerzo de guerra, pero esto es de suma importancia".

Iruka asintió. "Entiendo a Kakashi. Lo tendré en el escritorio de Hokage-sama con los informes de la mañana. Este informe es inquietante de leer de todos modos".

...

**País de arroz, el pueblo de Oto**

Tayuya entró en la base principal donde Orochimaru tenía su sede. La pelirroja estaba al vapor. ' _Madre folladora! Kabuto se está yendo con los suministros con los que necesito establecer una defensa. Necesito hablar con Orochimaru-sama antes de que cuatro ojos se lleven todo lo que nos queda_ .

Al doblar una esquina hacia la sala de planificación, escuchó a Orochimaru decir: "Concentre sus esfuerzos en curar a **_Kimimaro_** , Kabuto. El resto de los Cuatro de los Sonidos se sacrificarán en esta guerra. Ya tengo nuevos sujetos de sellos malditos para tomar su Kidōmaru, Sakon y Ukon me fallaron por completo y la idea de que Jirōbō y Tayuya sean algo más que el forraje glorificado en este conflicto con Konoha es un sueño imposible. Son experimentos fallidos y, como todos los experimentos fallidos, deberían descartarse ".

El corazón de la pelirroja casi se detuvo cuando escuchó a su maestra enviarla a la muerte sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus ojos marrones se ensancharon y contuvo el aliento mientras salía silenciosamente de la sede subterránea. '¡ _Orochimaru-sama está preparando a Jirōbō y yo a morir! Necesito decirle ese culo gordo para que podamos. No, Jirōbō puede follarse a sí mismo. Él nunca me creerá. Estoy fuera de aquí_ . Diez minutos después, llegó a la tienda de comando en la que había estado trabajando para mejorar las defensas de Oto. Tayuya le asignó varias tareas a sus subordinados para que estuviera sola en la tienda. La pelirroja cuidadosamente enrolló todos los mapas que tenía de Oto Village en un rollo. Cada última trampa se mostraba en ellos al igual que todos los pasajes subterráneos.

Salió de la tienda de mando y le dijo a su segundo al mando. "Voy a ir al sur y conseguir algunos suministros y trabajadores de Jirōbō. Ese imbécil es donde está el problema del suministro, no Kabuto. Probablemente tomará unas pocas horas, así que coloque a cuatro guardias alrededor de la carpa de mando. **_Nadie_** entra. allí sin que yo lo diga. Esos documentos son demasiado valiosos para arriesgarse a que alguien los vea; ¿ **_entendido?_** "

Al obtener una respuesta afirmativa rápida y asustada de su subordinado, Tayuya, se dirigió hacia el área donde Jirōbō estaba trabajando. " _Con estos mapas puedo pagar la amnistía de ese hijo de puta Orochimaru. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es entregarlos en el Puesto de Mando de Konoha y debería tener un boleto para la seguridad. Odio a los traidores más que nada, pero Orochimaru-sama y cuatro ojos me traicionaron primero_ . pensó enojada. Con un propósito en su paso, Tayuya se perdió de vista y luego despegó a velocidades de ninja hacia el ejército de Konoha ... y, con suerte, la libertad.

...

**País de arroz, regiones del sur**

"La Segunda División estará aquí para reforzarnos y reabastecernos para esta hora mañana Jiraiya-sama". Informó un chunin.

Jiraiya estaba mirando los incendios agonizantes que las fuerzas de Orochimaru prepararon el día anterior. "Vamos a tener que hacer un movimiento hoy". dijo el sabio sapo. "Ya le hemos dado a la serpiente demasiado tiempo para montar una defensa como está". Señaló a su estratega Shikaku. "Echemos un vistazo a este mapa ahora que los incendios están empezando a arder".

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Para aquellos que llevan la cuenta, Blake está oficialmente en la pareja ahora junto con Hinata y Pyrrha. La agregué en la descripción de la historia también. Y sí, una criatura de Grimm ha aparecido en las Naciones Elementales. ¿Qué llevará eso también? Podría ser una casualidad o podría ser el primero de muchos. El tiempo dirá. Un beowolf no es muy fuerte, por lo que el Equipo 7 pudo enviarlo con bastante facilidad. En el próximo capítulo volveremos a la Guerra Konoha / Oto en Rice Country, entre otras cosas. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 19/07/16**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Bueno, yo estaba entre los capítulos de _Trapped Under Ice_ cuando esta idea me golpeó. Me gustaría agradecer a Solvdrage por su aporte en este capítulo. Aquí está el capítulo 13. ¡Disfruta!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_' __... ¡ __Orochimaru-sama está preparando a Jirōbō y yo a morir! Necesito decirle ese culo gordo para que podamos. No, Jirōbō puede follarse a sí mismo. Él nunca me creerá. Me voy de aquí . __'Diez minutos más tarde llegó a la tienda de comando en la que había estado trabajando para mejorar las defensas de Oto. Tayuya le asignó varias tareas a sus subordinados para que estuviera sola en la tienda. La pelirroja cuidadosamente enrolló todos los mapas que tenía de Oto Village en un rollo. Cada última trampa se mostraba en ellos al igual que todos los pasajes subterráneos._

_Salió de la tienda de mando y le dijo a su segundo al mando. "Voy a ir al sur y conseguir algunos suministros y trabajadores de Jirōbō. Ese imbécil es donde está el problema del suministro, no Kabuto. Probablemente tomará unas pocas horas, así que coloque a cuatro guardias alrededor de la carpa de mando. __**Nadie**__ entra. allí sin que yo lo diga. Esos documentos son demasiado valiosos para arriesgarse a que alguien los vea; ¿ __**entendido?**__ "_

_Al obtener una respuesta afirmativa rápida y asustada de su subordinado, Tayuya, se dirigió hacia el área donde Jirōbō estaba trabajando. " __Con estos mapas puedo pagar la amnistía de ese hijo de puta Orochimaru. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es entregarlos en el Puesto de Mando de Konoha y debería tener un boleto para la seguridad. Odio a los traidores más que nada, pero Orochimaru-sama y cuatro ojos me traicionaron primero . __'pensó enojada. Con un propósito en su paso, Tayuya se perdió de vista y luego despegó a velocidades de ninja hacia el ejército de Konoha ... y, con suerte, la libertad._

_... __._

**_País de arroz, regiones del sur_**

_" __La Segunda División estará aquí para reforzarnos y reabastecernos para esta hora mañana Jiraiya-sama". Informó un chunin._

_Jiraiya estaba mirando los incendios agonizantes que las fuerzas de Orochimaru prepararon el día anterior. "Vamos a tener que hacer un movimiento hoy". dijo el sabio sapo. "Ya le hemos dado a la serpiente demasiado tiempo para montar una defensa como está". Señaló a su estratega Shikaku. "Echemos un vistazo a este mapa ahora que los incendios están empezando a arder"._

_... __._

Capitulo 13

**País de arroz, regiones del sur**

Los exploradores avanzados de la Segunda División habían sido enviados antes que el resto de la división para ayudar a la Primera. Con todo el humo y la niebla de los incendios provocados por las tropas de Oto, los exploradores se habían convertido en una necesidad. En el momento en que estuvieron lo suficientemente descansados desde la carrera hacia las líneas del frente, los equipos de exploradores fueron enviados hacia las líneas Oto para buscar debilidades en las defensas de Rice Country. Jiraiya ordenó a los equipos de exploración de la Primera y Segunda División que fueran cautelosos e informaran lo que encontraron una vez que se desplegaron. –Preferiblemente sin enfrentarse al enemigo. La mayor parte de la Primera División estaba arrasando lentamente a través de la vanguardia de las líneas enemigas. Era un objetivo obvio que mantenía a las fuerzas enemigas inmovilizadas mientras los equipos de exploración buscaban debilidades reales ...

Fue ahora que Hyūga Hiashi se encontró en una situación muy mala. Como jonin senior, él estaba a cargo de un grupo de exploradores y su escuadrón fue emboscado. Cuando Hiashi recibió las órdenes de reconocer un área donde sospechaban que el enemigo se movía con precaución, pero sus subordinados estaban demasiado ansiosos y iban demasiado lejos. Ahora Hiashi estaba actuando como retaguardia para que su equipo lesionado pudiera retirarse. Tenía múltiples heridas de kunai y estaba cayendo rápidamente detrás de sus tropas. ' _Maldición, estas tropas Oto son débiles, pero hay decenas de ellos. Estoy empezando a quedarme sin chakra_ '. pensó la cabeza del clan Hyūga. Hiashi vio a un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva volando hacia él y gritó " _¡Kaiten!_ " La cúpula en expansión del chakra se expandió a su alrededor, pero la onda de choque lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Desde el punto de vista de Hiashi, era como si sus enemigos se convirtieran en un enjambre de insectos que venían hacia él, listos para consumirlo vivo. Se movieron en cámara lenta hacia él. Siguió aplastándolos y aplastándolos por docenas, pero no importó cuántos, la orgullosa cabeza del clan matara cada vez _más_ y **_más_** y **_más_** fuera de las grietas y grietas de la tierra para consumir su ya sangrante carne. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la última vez que habló con su hija Hinata ...

_"... __Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y sé que puedes cuidar al clan en mi ausencia. __Si me ocurre lo peor, tienes mi permiso para deshacerte del Sello del pájaro enjaulado si es necesario. Sé que lo harás haz lo correcto, Hinata-chan "._

_Se sorprendió cuando Hinata lo abrazó y le dijo: "No hables como si no regresaras, padre"._

Hiashi se sintió caer y pensó: ' _Lo siento tanto, Hinata-chan_ ...'

Uno de los insectos se acercó a él. Sus ojos pequeños y su sonrisa sin sentido disgustaron a Hiashi, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo ... Las mandíbulas afiladas charlaban con entusiasmo mientras se cerraba sobre él. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos por última vez, el Clan Head creyó haber visto un enorme pie aplastando al insecto que estaba frente a él con un estruendoso choque. La agotada Hyūga dejó que la oscuridad se lo llevara ...

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, oficina de Hokage**

El Tercer Hokage estaba revisando el informe presentado por Kakashi sobre el Beowolf. Había convocado a Kakashi para discutirlo y los dos estaban tratando de evaluar qué tan grande era la amenaza con la que estaban lidiando. "En este momento no tenemos la mano de obra para hacer un seguimiento de este Kakashi". dijo Hiruzen. "Con la guerra en curso, caerá en gran medida sobre los hombros de nuestros equipos genin. Teniendo esto en cuenta, quiero que escribas un memorándum que puedo entregar a los jonin senseis de los equipos genin. El conocimiento es poder y estas criaturas parecen como si pudieran ser cualquier cosa, desde una pequeña molestia hasta una verdadera amenaza. El mundo del Remanente ... No era un lugar bonito, ¿verdad?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "Fue una lucha constante por sobrevivir Hokage-sama. Yo ... Ozpin dedicó su vida a luchar contra las Criaturas de Grimm y a entrenar a las generaciones más jóvenes a hacerlo. A pesar de nuestra avanzada tecnología en Remnant, todavía no pudimos explicar la existencia de Grimm. "Había sido una guerra sin fin entre el hombre y la bestia durante siglos. En realidad, es bastante afortunado que mi equipo se haya encontrado con ese Beowolf. Aparte de Hinata, nadie más que nosotros podría haber identificado al Grimm por lo que era".

Sarutobi asintió. "Sea como sea, si estas criaturas realmente se _alimentan_ de emociones negativas como las que describiste, entonces las Naciones Elementales serían una fiesta virtual para ellas. Una vez que finalice la guerra, haré que los equipos busquen activamente a estas criaturas. No podemos estar inactivos con este tipo de amenaza potencial allá afuera ".

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Hokage-sama". dijo Kakashi. "Escribiré un memorándum rápidamente y se lo devolveré tan pronto como termine. Es posible que consiga que mi equipo genin me ayude en esto antes de que tomemos nuestra patrulla de la tarde".

"¿Por qué necesitarías tus genins Kakashi?" preguntó Hiruzen. "Parece que tienes una experiencia de por vida con estas criaturas".

"No puedo dibujar para salvar mi vida, Hokage-sama". dijo Kakashi en tono culpable.

Hiruzen dejó caer el sudor. "Haz lo que necesites para hacer Kakashi. A menos que haya más, serás despedido".

...

**País del arroz, sede de la aldea Oto**

"¿Qué quieres decir con que _falta_ Tayuya _?_ ", Preguntó Orichimaru con irritación.

Kabuto se encogió ligeramente. "Aparentemente, ella estaba teniendo dificultades para conseguir suministros y se fue hace horas para hablar con Jirōbō, mi Señor".

"¿Por qué no vino a _mí_ entonces?" gruñó la sanin serpiente.

"No tengo idea de Orochimaru-sama". respondió Kabuto. "Envié a un escuadrón a buscar a Jirōbō para que pudiéramos localizarla. Colocó un guardia pesado en su tienda de comando antes de irse e indicó que serían unas pocas horas, pero podría haber estado en la línea del frente dos o tres veces. por ahora. ¿Crees que Konoha la atrapó? "

"Ve a su tienda de comando y mira dónde dejó a Kabuto". dijo Orochimaru. "Ella podría estar en una de las nuevas fortificaciones que están inspeccionando su trabajo".

Kabuto se inclinó, "De inmediato Orochimaru-sama".

...

**País de arroz, regiones del sur**

Tayuya estaba examinando su trabajo. "A la _mierda"_ . Ella le dijo a nadie en particular. Alrededor de ella había docenas de tropas Oto que su ogro como Doki había demolido cuando decidió romper las líneas en el espacio controlado de Konoha. A medida que la pelirroja avanzaba, encontró una colina que estaba _llena_ de un número imposible de cuerpos de tropas de Oto que sus propios objetivos habían estado siguiendo. Lo más impactante de todo fue que un hombre lo había causado todo y estaba en la cima de la colina. Ella lo vio caer y decidió intervenir pensando que él sería un aliado fuerte. Realmente no quedaba mucho para que Tayuya matara, pero ella le ordenó a su Doki que aplastara el poco de forraje que quedaba ...

"Espero que el hijo de puta siga vivo. Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda obtener". pensó Tayuya en voz alta mientras recorría los cuerpos de pila hasta la cima de la colina. Ella vio la diadema de Konoha del hombre y comprobó el pulso. ' _Está inconsciente, pero tiene varias heridas. _'(suspiro)' _No soy médico, pero puedo arreglarlo_ '. Después de revisar al ninja y vestir sus heridas; la chica pelirroja le ordenó a una de sus Doki que se diera a sí misma y al ninja herido un impulso hacia las fuerzas de Konoha ...

... Una hora después, un grupo de rastreo de Konoha dirigido por Inuzuka Tsume escuchó de (todas las cosas) una flauta tocando el ritmo con pasos muy pesados. Fue entonces cuando uno de los exploradores Hyūga con ella dijo: "¡Hiashi-sama!" y todos giran en la dirección que él señalaba. Desde la niebla vieron a un enorme ogro como una criatura que cargaba a Hiashi con la mayor delicadeza que podía. En su hombro opuesto había una chica de pelo rojo ágil que tocaba hábilmente una flauta. La niña los notó y cambió la melodía que estaba tocando. La criatura se arrodilló y gentilmente bajó a Hiashi. La niña saltó del hombro de su convocatoria y envió a la criatura a su reino.

"Espero que Konoha Bastar… .ummm, los ninjas tienen un médico. Rescaté a este tipo e hice lo que pude para repararlo". gritó la pelirroja.

Tsume intercambió miradas con su exploradora Hyūga que asintió afirmativamente. Tsume dijo: "Identifícate kunoichi".

"Soy Tayuya y quiero desertar de Oto". Ella le hizo un gesto a Hiashi. "Lo encontré luchando una batalla perdida cuando escapaba de las líneas de Oto, así que lo traje conmigo".

Tsume se acercó y la mujer salvaje dijo: "Soy Inuzuka Tsume. Hemos estado buscando esto". Tsume hizo un gesto a los médicos para que acudieran a Hiashi, ya que no había trampas involucradas. "¿Por qué estás desertando?"

Tayuya escupió con enojo: "Yo era un guardaespaldas para el maldito Orochimaru y lo oímos decirle a ese cuerno de pollo de cuatro ojos Kabuto que iba a ser sacrificado junto con Oto Village para que pudieran escapar". La chica obviamente estaba furiosa. "Así que agarré los mapas de las defensas de Oto Village y salí de la ciudad. Te daré todos los mapas si me concedes una amnistía".

La cabeza del Clan Inuzuka dio una sonrisa lobuna. Señaló a Hiashi y dijo: "¿Sabes quién es él?"

Tayuya se encogió de hombros y dijo. "Sé que es un maldito fuerte. Mató a docenas de tropas de Oto antes de que fuera eliminado. ¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que es alguien importante". dijo Tsume. "Si lo traes de vuelta a nosotros, ganarás algunos puntos con Jiraiya-sama. ¿Puedo ver esos mapas?"

La pelirroja sacó un pergamino y dijo: "Hay una gran pila de mapas. Déjame abrirlos". Tayuya se arrodilló sobre el pergamino y dijo en voz baja: "No comen". Una gran cantidad de mapas apareció frente a un Tsume ligeramente sorprendido que comenzó a recorrerlos con los ojos muy abiertos. La cabeza del clan silbó.

Tsume dijo: "Estos mapas están fechados _ayer_ . ¿Cómo los obtuviste?"

La pelirroja respondió: "El maricón de la serpiente me encargó la instalación de las defensas en la aldea Oto para combatir a las fuerzas de Konoha. Cuando me fui me las llevé a todas. He estado acarreando el culo desde esta mañana para llegar a las fuerzas de Konoha. defectar."

"Estos parecen ser genuinos, pero no soy un experto". dijo Tsume. Tayuya estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Tsume la interrumpió y dijo: "Creo que eres digno de confianza. Confío en mis instintos".

El médico del equipo de Tsume dijo: "Hiashi-sama va a estar bien, pero tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a nuestra tienda médica en la sede para curarlo adecuadamente. También sufre de agotamiento de chakra".

"Vamos a sellar estos mapas de nuevo a Tayuya". dijo Tsume. "Tenemos que salir".

...

**País de fuego. Konoha, el apartamento de Naruto**

Naruto estaba limpiando su apartamento. Desde que Hinata, Pyrrha y Blake comenzaron a visitarlo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el lugar en orden. " _Con una docena de clones de sombra, en realidad es bastante fácil mantener el lugar limpio_ ". pensó la rubia. ' _Desde que regresamos de Midori Village lo suficientemente temprano, el Equipo 7 llevará una patrulla o dos después del almuerzo. Seguro que es bueno tener a Blake-chan y Pyrrha-chan en mi equipo. Blake-chan dijo que esta vez iría a almorzar, así que es probable que sea marisco. Creo que a ella le encantan los peces tanto como a mí el ramen_. Cuando Naruto terminó de limpiar su cocina, escuchó un golpe en la puerta. " _Ellos son muy temprano_ ". el pensó.

Después de revisar a través de la mirilla en su puerta, Naruto se sorprendió y se lo abrió a Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei; ¿no es un poco temprano para comenzar nuestra patrulla? ¡No me digas que comenzarás a aparecer _temprano en_ lugar de tarde!"

Kakashi le dio una doble sonrisa en los ojos. "En realidad, sabía que ustedes tres se reunían aquí para almorzar y necesito ayuda con mi informe sobre el Beowolf y otras criaturas de Grimm. El Hokage quiere que todos comprendan que la amenaza está ahí fuera".

"Hmmm ... Tiene sentido que Jiji quiera que todos lo sepan". dijo el ninja amante de la naranja. "Entra y dime cómo puedo ayudarte".

...

**País de arroz, pueblo de Oto**

Kabuto estaba temblando de miedo. Después de ordenar una persecución para encontrar al Tayuya desaparecido, fue a su tienda de comando y descubrió que los mapas repartidos sobre la mesa eran todos viejos que estaban desactualizados. _'¡Orochimaru-sama va a estar furioso! Toda la evidencia apunta a que abandone a Oto. ¡Con esos mapas, las fuerzas de Konoha podrían evitar e invadir nuestras defensas fácilmente! Esto es malo; __**¡Muy mal! **_'Mientras el aprendiz de Orochimaru viajaba hacia el cuartel general, esperaba que Orochimaru-sama no se tomara la cabeza por esto ...

Cuando Kabuto llegó al cuartel general, escuchó a Orochimaru aullar y aporrear a través de la puerta de la Sala de Mando sobre lo incompetentes que eran sus subordinados. Kabuto tocando crujiente y oyó la voz de Orochimaru, " **_¿Quién es?_** "

"Tengo noticias urgentes sobre Tayuya, Orochimaru-sama". chirrió Kabuto. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Entra Kabuto". dijo Orochimaru en tono de voz cansado. Cuando Kabuto entró, vio que el lugar era un desastre de Orochimaru que estaba furioso antes. En el lado positivo no hubo cadáveres…. "¿Qué tienes para informar a Kabuto? ¿Estaba herida luchando contra las fuerzas de Konoha o algo así?"

Kabuto tragó saliva y dijo: "Orochimaru-sama; todas las pruebas que he encontrado indican que Tayuya desertó al lado de Konoha con todos los mapas de las defensas de nuestra aldea. Desapareció temprano esta mañana y no ha habido señales de ella desde entonces".

"¡¿ **_WHAAAT ?!_** " chilló Orochimaru. "¡ **_MALDITO TODO POR INFIERNAR!_** " El sannin serpiente estuvo hiperventilando por unos segundos y luego rompió su mesa de trabajo en pedazos con su puño enojado. Dejándose llevar bajo una fachada de autocontrol, Orochimaru dijo con calma: "Explíqueme su evidencia, Kabuto".

Kabuto hizo una reverencia. "Sí, mi Señor. Tayuya se fue alrededor de las 9 AM de la mañana bajo el pretexto de que iba a conseguir suministros de Jirōbō. Antes de irse, específicamente le dijo a sus subordinados que cuidaran su tienda y no dejaran que _nadie_en hasta que ella regresó. La superé y pude entrar en la tienda. Cuando lo hice, revisé los mapas allí y descubrí que son los mapas antiguos y obsoletos que su equipo usó para hacer los nuevos mapas con todas nuestras nuevas trampas y fortificaciones. Dado que son las 6 de la tarde, tenía nueve horas para cruzar al territorio de Konoha y tres hubieran bastado. Nadie ha visto a Tayuya en ningún lado desde que se fue, incluido Jirōbō, a quien contacté por medio de Messenger Hawk. Solo puedo concluir que ella se ha ido al lado del enemigo. Esos mapas habrían comprado su libertad en Fire Country ... Con eso concluye mi informe Orochimaru-sama ".

El sanin Snake se sentó en una silla rodante que había dañado antes mientras tenía un ataque. "¿Has enviado equipos de cazadores para encontrar a su Kabuto?" preguntó Orochimaru en tono resignado.

"Sí Orochimaru-sama". Dijeron las gafas con ninja. "Pedí una persecución a gran escala para ella hace treinta minutos y vine directamente aquí para informarle después".

"Te llamaré luego Kabuto". dijo Orochimaru en un tono moroso. "Por ahora necesito ponderar esta situación en privado".

"Con su permiso." dijo Kabuto. Rápidamente se fue después.

Orochimaru miró alrededor de su demolida sala de comando. "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?" se preguntó en voz alta ...

...

**País de fuego. Konoha, Distrito del Mercado**

Blake se dirigía a almorzar para su equipo en su restaurante de sushi favorito cuando se encontró con Tenten y Neji. La niña felina faunus conocía a Tenten, por supuesto, pero nunca antes se había cruzado con Neji. Tenten agitó a su amiga. "Blake; ¿vas a almorzar?"

La niña de orejas de gato asintió y respondió: "Estoy recogiendo el almuerzo para mi equipo en realidad. Voy a la barra de sushi para hacer un pedido".

Neji dio un paso adelante. "Soy Hyūga Neji; la compañera de equipo de Tenten bajo Gai-sensei".

La chica de pelo negro le estrechó la mano. "Blake Belladonna del Equipo 7; es un placer conocerte".

Tenten dijo: "¿Así que, esta vez, eres el torbellino de almorzar?"

"En realidad lo estoy haciendo porque Naruto siempre lo hace". admitió Blake. "Ya que nos reunimos en su lugar para comer, pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer".

Mientras las chicas conversaban de camino al lugar del sushi; Neji estaba escrutando cuidadosamente a Blake. " _Ella tiene un cuerpo atlético bien tonificado y parece tener excelentes modales_ ". Admiró su delgado vientre descubierto y notó su katana y kusarigama. ' _Blake es excepcionalmente bien educado y obviamente muy fuerte. Ella también parece bastante tranquila. _pensó Neji con aprobación _. "Blake sería un excelente agregado para el Equipo 9. ¿Cómo debo preguntarle? Es una pérdida de tiempo estar en el Equipo 7 junto con el perdedor Uzumaki_ ".

Después de que los tres pusieron sus órdenes (Blake dijo que sus órdenes debían irse) los tres genines se sentaron en una mesa bajo una sombrilla. "Tener una combinación de katana y kusarigama es realmente innovador". dijo Tenten alegremente. "Papá y yo hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible en la cubierta de Gambol. La vaina es un arma auxiliar también es genial".

Mientras la chica de pelo moño seguía felizmente con el arma elegida por Blake, Neji estaba tratando de decir algo ... y se estaba frustrando. " _Si Tenten dejara de hablar sobre armas, podría __**participar**__ en la conversación_ ". "Me gustaría ver esta nueva arma cuando esté lista". dijo Neji. "Suena interesante."

La chica de pelo moño se volvió hacia Neji con una mirada que solo podía describirse como conmoción. "Ummm ... ¿desde cuándo has tenido _algún_ interés en las armas, Neji? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Neji resopló ofendida. "Por su descripción, pensé que sonaba innovador. Si Blake-san creó el diseño, ella debe ser bastante talentosa. Me pregunté si podría usar esa arma".

Tenten se rió. "Neji; mi padre ni siquiera _consideraría_ fabricar el Sudario Gambol hasta que Blake demostrara su _experiencia_ con el kusarigama. El Sudario Gambol es un arma que podría matar fácilmente a su usuario sin años de entrenamiento. Tendría que practicar _mucho_ antes de que yo incluso _toco_ el Sudario de Gambol y soy bastante competente con una kusarigama ".

Neji se volvió hacia Blake. "Entonces, ¿eres un prodigio con la kusarigama? Estoy impresionado si eres mejor que Tenten. Me gustaría ver cómo lo usas".

Blake se quedó pensativo y dijo: "Tendré que acostumbrarme a mi nueva Gambol Shroud antes de ir a mostrárselo a cualquiera. Va a requerir muchos ajustes menores antes de que se perfeccione. Tengo mucha fe en que Tenten y su padre van a ir Para obtener un arma excelente ".

"Bueno, todavía me gustaría ver este Sudario de Gambol". dijo Neji.

En ese momento Blake escuchó su nombre. "Parece que mi orden está lista. Te veré luego Tenten. Fue agradable conocerte, Neji".

Neji iba a llamarla, pero la chica de orejas de gato se había ido en un instante ...

...

**País de arroz, tienda de comando de Konoha**

Jiraiya estaba sonriendo como un loco mientras Shikaku repasaba los mapas con la ayuda de Tayuya para señalar las defensas. Toin sanin dijo: "Como el Comandante de las fuerzas de Konoha te concedo amnistía total, Tayuya. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti para salvar a Hiashi y entregar estos mapas". ' _No sabes el infierno que voy a llover sobre ti, Orochimaru. Con estos mapas se nos ha dado una oportunidad de oro_ '.

Tayuya dijo cortésmente: "Gracias Jiraiya-sama. Estoy a tu cargo". La kunoichi pelirroja estaba de buen humor. Jiraiya y Yamanaka Inoichi la habían interrogado, pero era más una entrevista que un interrogatorio. En ningún momento se sintió en peligro y ni siquiera se apoderaron de sus armas. " _Por supuesto, no tengo nada que ocultar_ ". pensó la pelirroja para sí misma. ' _Tengo que decir que Jiraiya-sama y Orochimaru no podrían ser más diferentes. Al menos estoy a salvo_ .

...

**País de arroz, tienda médica de Konoha**

Hiashi se despertó sobresaltado y vio a uno de los miembros de su clan cuidándolo. Fue Hyūga Hoheto. El niño de primera categoría que llevaba Hyūga dijo: "Hiashi-sama; me alegro de que estés despierto. Intenta no moverte demasiado o agravarás las lesiones. También estás sufriendo de agotamiento de chakra, así que relájate".

Hiashi dijo con voz ronca: "No me extraña que esté tan cansado. ¿Qué pasó, Hoheto? Mis hombres ... ¿están a salvo?"

Hoheto rápidamente le dio un poco de agua a la cabeza del clan para su garganta reseca que Hiashi bebió con avidez. Como Hiashi bebió su agua; Hoheto dijo: "Tu escuadrón volvió bien Hiashi-sama". Al ver entonces a Clan Head relajarse un poco, Hoheto dijo: "Fuiste encontrada por una joven kunoichi Oto que estaba desertando de las fuerzas de Orochimaru. Trató tus heridas y te trajo de vuelta a nuestras fuerzas. Temíamos haberte perdido Hiashi-sama. Era un gran alivio para todos los miembros del clan que te devolvieron a salvo ".

El jefe del clan terminó su agua y dijo: "Me gustaría conocer a esta kunoichi. Le debo mi más sincero agradecimiento. ¿Cómo se llama, Hoheto?"

"Su nombre es Tayuya". respondió Hoheto. "Aparentemente, ella fue una de las guardaespaldas de Orochmaru en un momento dado".

Hiashi levantó una ceja. "¿Este Tayuya estaba tan alto en las filas y ella desertó?"

Hoheto asintió. "No conozco todos los detalles, pero Jiraiya-sama le otorgó a Amn su completa amnistía por sus acciones. Al parecer, tiene mucha información sobre el enemigo y ha aceptado compartirla a cambio".

Después de unos minutos más de conversación, Hiashi se quedó dormido de nuevo. Pensó en Hinata y Hanabi cuando se quedó dormido. _'Los veré a ambos pronto mis pequeños ángeles_ ...'

...

**País de fuego. Konoha, el apartamento de Naruto**

Blake llegó al apartamento de Naruto con los almuerzos para el Equipo 7 y pronto Naruto lo dejó entrar. "Blake-chan, llegas justo a tiempo!" dijo el ninja rubio con una sonrisa radiante. Blake se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. "Déjame ayudarte con la comida". dijo Naruto mientras la guiaba hacia adentro.

La niña faunus vio a Pyrrha en la mesa de la cena trabajando furiosamente en un papel. Levantó la vista brevemente y dijo: "¡Hola de nuevo!" antes de que ella volviera a trabajar.

Kakashi también estaba allí y saludó con un "¡Yo!"

"Lo siento Kakashi-sensei." dijo Blake: "Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar aquí, te habría recogido un poco de almuerzo también".

"No te preocupes por eso". dijo el jonin. "Ya comí. ¿Puedes dibujar como Pyrrha-chan puede Blake?"

Blake levantó una ceja ante la extraña pregunta antes de que Naruto explicara, "Hokage-Jiji quiere un informe sobre los diferentes tipos de Grimm. No sé cómo se ven, así que Pyrrha-chan los está dibujando para el informe de Kakashi-sensei.

La niña faunus felina preguntó: "¿Por qué no las dibujaste tú mismo Kakashi-sensei?"

Pyrrha soltó un resoplido completamente anodino pero siguió dibujando y Naruto se echó a reír abiertamente mientras arrebataba un papel de donde Kakashi y se lo daba a Blake. En ella había una figura de palo peludo con pequeños triángulos que representan dientes y garras. Blake se quedó mirando mientras Naruto decía: "Ese es el dibujo de Kakashi-sensei de un Beowolf". Naruto negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Todos esos años de la escuela de arte se han ido a perder Kakashi-sensei".

Blake se esforzó por no reírse. _Ella realmente lo hizo_ . Por desgracia, la niña faunus estalló en una risa histérica y Kakashi simplemente dejó caer el sudor ...

...

**País de arroz, tienda de comando de Konoha**

Horas después; con las masas de datos proporcionados los mapas; Jiraiya y su personal de planificación habían revisado completamente su estrategia. Habían pedido un alto en la ofensiva y lenta ofensiva que Konoha había iniciado esa mañana para revisar sus planes. "Debemos asumir que Orochimaru es consciente de que tenemos estos planes". dijo Nara Shikaku. "A pesar del retraso, una ofensiva nocturna no sería una ventaja para nosotros, aunque el enemigo es vulnerable en este momento".

"¿Así que esperamos que la mayor parte de la Segunda División llegue por la mañana y comience una ofensiva múltiple?" preguntó Akimichi Choza.

"Precisamente." dijo Jiraiya. "Ya hemos encontrado cinco áreas en sus líneas que solo están protegidas por tropas sin fortificaciones que las respalden. Moverse rápidamente a través de esas áreas nos permitirá flanquear completamente su primera y segunda líneas de defensa. Dentro de dos días deberíamos estar Justo encima de la aldea de Oto ".

"¿Crees que podemos confiar en esa chica Tayuya y en estos mapas que estás usando?" preguntó Morino Ibiki. "Ni siquiera la he interrogado."

Yamanaka Inoichi sonrió al sádico psicológico y dijo: "Confía en mí Ibiki. Jiraiya-sama y yo hablamos largamente con ella y ella quiere que Orochimaru caiga tan mal como nosotros".

Jiraiya agregó: "Además, toda la información que nuestras fuerzas de exploración han recopilado a lo largo del día se correlaciona con los mapas y la información que tiene hasta el último dígito. Solo porque la situación le parece demasiado conveniente no significa que no sea verdad. Ibiki. He visto más que mi parte justa de cosas locas sucediendo durante una guerra. Sin embargo, Shikaku tiene razón. Conocemos esta información, pero debemos asumir que Orochimaru se da cuenta de que también lo sabemos. Él va a hacer todo lo posible para contrarrestar el situación, pero las brechas en las líneas que vamos a explotar son simplemente demasiado grandes para que él nos detenga ".

Tsume preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuál es la ETA de la segunda división? Voy a poner a mi cachorro Hana a trabajar para ayudar a nuestros ninken".

"Deberían estar aquí al amanecer mañana". dijo Choza. "Una vez que hayan descansado y conseguido una buena comida, deberían estar listos".

Shikaku asintió. "Una vez que la logística esté en su lugar, nos mudaremos. Si nos mantenemos dentro del horario programado, serán alrededor de las 8 AM".

Por primera vez desde que comenzó este desastre, las fuerzas de Konoha brotaban con confianza ...

...

**Konoha, Plaza de Armas**

Esa noche, los equipos genin 7, 8, 9 y 10 estaban todos en la sala de la misión completando sus informes. Cada equipo tenía dos patrullas ese día y absolutamente _nada_ importante había ocurrido durante sus patrullas en lo que se refiere al _combate_ . Todos estaban discutiendo esto y aparte de Neji (quien afirmó que no tenía tiempo para eso) todos decidieron hacer algo después de que terminaron sus informes del día. Entonces, ¿qué hacen diez jóvenes genios aburridos después de un largo día de patrullar el pueblo? Van al teatro para ver la última película y desahogarse en el espectáculo nocturno barato:

**_Ninjas vs. Zombies XVII: El regreso del Hijo de Goremaster_**

Ino chilló de horror cuando los zombies comieron la decimocuarta _kunoichi_ vestida escasamente en solo tantos minutos. ¿Por qué estaba gritando? ¿Se identificó realmente con el bimbo con cabeza de burbuja en la pantalla porque ambos eran rubios? Bueno, en realidad no. (Ino era naturalmente rubia. La llamada actriz obviamente tenía puesta una peluca que seguía resbalándose). Ino estaba chillando porque los efectos especiales eran tan malos que la mayoría de las obras infantiles eran más dramáticas.

El héroe _ninja de_ la película apareció en la pantalla y decapitó a una docena de zombis con su sierra de cadena. Naturalmente, el ejército de los no-muertos seguía llegando. "Ugh, esto es nauseabundo". se quejó Blake mientras comía sus palomitas de maíz.

"¿Te refieres al galón de maíz cremoso que arrojaron sobre ese tipo que se suponía que se estaba derritiendo la carne, el ácido del estómago no muerto del infierno?" preguntó Naruto mientras sofocaba un resoplido ante el horrible método de actuación.

Pyrrha suspiró. "Tengo que estar de acuerdo en que fue una escena verdaderamente sin sabor". dijo la pelirroja de acuerdo. "Esto es lamentable".

"No eso no es." dijo Blake. "Estoy de acuerdo en que eso fue horrible".

"En serio." dijo Choji. "Desechar el maíz cremoso perfectamente bueno es _un_ desperdicio _criminal_ ".

"Creo que la actuación es la peor parte". dijo Hinata mientras sorbía su refresco. "Si puedes incluso _llamarlo_ actuando".

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Tenten. "Si un zombi me hubiera mordido el brazo, me hubiera imaginado que estaría gritando de dolor un poco".

Naruto se rió. "Se suponía que la chica iba a estar en shock. Fue increíblemente _malo_ ".

Hinata sonrió maliciosamente. "Afortunadamente ella murió en la siguiente escena, Naruto-kun ... Después de rociar más sangre falsa de la que un cuerpo humano podría contener por todo el lugar".

Shikamaru dijo: "Toda esta película es un lastre. Cuando el títere de gusanos comiéndose carne se soltó de la mano del chico en medio de la escena, fue horriblemente hortera. Esto es lo peor que he visto desde **_Ninjas contra Zombies XVI_** . "

La cara de Blake palmeó. "Aparte de los efectos especiales; el libro en el que se basó esta película fue realmente excelente. Lo arruinaron totalmente".

Ino y Kiba se echaron a reír cuando uno de los personajes murió en una explosión de sangre totalmente falsa.

Shino simplemente preguntó: "¿Quieres decir que en realidad había un _libro_ de esta abominación?"

"Dijeron que el guión fue adaptado del libro, _El laberinto encantado_ . Estoy muy disgustado". dijo Blake como si hubiera comido algo malo. "Esto es una burla de lo que era una pieza de literatura agradable".

Naruto soltó una risita cuando algunos miembros de goma "cortados" se movían en la pantalla. "Entonces, si no es la actuación horrible o los efectos especiales, ¿entonces qué es Blake-chan?"

La niña faunus entrecerró los ojos de color ámbar y dijo: "¡Cortaron todo el _sexo gratis y caliente! ¡_ ¿Qué pasa con este T & A sin sentido ?! ¡Debería haber un montón de _cuerpos calientes, cremosos y calientes_ cubiertos de aceite, todos orgullosamente en exhibición! "

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia Blake con ojos de asombro e incredulidad congelados en sus caras.

Blake tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "Bueno, eso es lo que pienso de todos modos". La niña de orejas de gato chilló.

No hace falta decir que el grupo de genines estaba un poco _preocupado_ por el resto del espectáculo ...

...

Cuando el grupo salió del teatro, discutían la obra maestra que acababan de ver. "Bueno, esa fue una película de bajo presupuesto". dijo Pyrrha cortésmente. "Supongo que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron con lo que tenían".

"Le estás dando demasiado crédito a Pyrrha-chan". dijo Ino. "Creo que cubrieron los costos de producción de ese desastre solo con los precios de nuestros boletos".

Shino agregó: "Estoy de acuerdo, eres demasiado gentil, Pyrrha. Esa película fue pura basura".

"¿Alguien en aperitivos?" preguntó Choji. "Ver esa película me dio hambre".

Ino se rió. "Después de ver que toda esa gente se come, ¿tienes hambre, Choji?"

"En realidad, después de ver el bufé de caníbales de zombies, también tengo hambre". dijo Naruto. "¿Dónde hay algo de carne de kunoichi joven suculenta para comer?"

Ino, Hinata, Pyrrha y Blake se sonrojaron ligeramente ante ese comentario totalmente sin tacto. Tenten se acaba de reír.

"Problemas. Piensa antes de hablar nudillo". dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto se sonrojó repentinamente y se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que había dicho. "Lo siento…." chilló Naruto.

El grupo pronto se decidió por Yakiniku Q y, en general, se lo pasaron bien hablando antes de que todos los genines decidieran pasar la noche.

Las cosas eran pacíficas en Konoha ... por ahora ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Este capítulo fue un poco extraño de escribir, ya que se divide entre el frente de batalla y el frente interno. Casi tuve las dos líneas separadas completamente separadas pero eventualmente pude combinar las dos a mi gusto. Espero que a todos les guste lo que hice con Tayuya y Hiashi. Las cosas probablemente pasarán a un ritmo más rápido en el próximo capítulo porque la guerra será más feroz a medida que avanza hacia un clímax. Jiraiya se está preparando para hacer un gran movimiento y Orochimaru está un poco perdido. El lado de Konoha de las cosas era realmente más basado en personajes que en tramas. Las cosas están tensas y los genios necesitan tiempo de inactividad dado lo que está pasando, así que les di una noche en el cine (a diferencia de mi idea original de beber y apostar). Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 8/7/16**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Bueno, actualmente estoy en el proceso de actualizar _Dragon's Maw_ por fin. Una vez que se actualiza; ¡por un breve y brillante momento mis historias principales estarán bastante actualizadas! Me inspiré para escribir un capítulo de _Tornado of Souls_ de la nada. Originalmente iba a centrarme en la guerra de este capítulo, pero al final terminé desarrollando el frente interno. El siguiente capítulo será principalmente sobre la Guerra Konoha / Oto como resultado. Aquí está el capítulo 14. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_"¿Alguien en aperitivos?" preguntó Choji. "Ver esa película me dio hambre"._

_Ino se rió. "Después de ver que toda esa gente se come, ¿tienes hambre, Choji?"_

_"En realidad, después de ver el bufé de caníbales de zombies, también tengo hambre". dijo Naruto. "¿Dónde hay algo de carne de kunoichi joven suculenta para comer?"_

_Ino, Hinata, Pyrrha y Blake se sonrojaron ligeramente ante ese comentario totalmente sin tacto. Tenten se acaba de reír._

_"Problemas. Piensa antes de hablar nudillo". dijo Shikamaru._

_Naruto se sonrojó repentinamente y se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que había dicho. "Lo siento…." chilló Naruto._

_El grupo pronto se decidió por Yakiniku Q y, en general, se lo pasaron bien hablando antes de que todos los genines decidieran pasar la noche._

_Las cosas eran pacíficas en Konoha ... por ahora ..._

Capitulo 14

**Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 52**

Temprano en la mañana, el Equipo 7 se reunió y esperó a Blake, quien fue a recoger su nuevo Sudario Gambol. Un Tenten eufórico detuvo a Blake de camino al campo de entrenamiento e informó a la niña faunus que se había realizado. Blake les dijo a los demás que siguieran adelante y se encontraran con Kakashi-sensei. Así las cosas, Blake solo terminó unos veinte minutos tarde y pronto mostró su nueva arma a sus sensei y compañeros de equipo. "El Sudario de Gambol tiene veinte etiquetas individuales y pequeñas explosiones que se cargan con el chakra para propulsarlo y cambiar su dirección en medio del vuelo". explicó Blake.

"Así que por eso querías que Pyrrha-chan y yo inventáramos esas diminutas etiquetas explosivas. ¡Genial!" exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo.

"¿Ya lo has probado?" preguntó Kakashi. "No sería bueno tener un arma no probada en combate".

Blake dijo tímidamente: "Esperaba que Naruto-kun pudiera ayudarme a practicar con algunos clones de sombra".

Naruto sonrió. "¿Así que necesitas un ejército de malhechores para luchar contra Blake-chan? Soy tu hombre. ¿A quién quieres que se vean? ¿Zombies de esa horrible película que todos vimos anoche?"

Pyrrha se echó a reír. "¡Esa película fue terrible! ¡Haz que tus clones se vean como el Goremaster!"

Kakashi preguntó: "¿Realmente quiero saber sobre esta película?" Los tres genios sacudieron sus cabezas 'no' en perfecta sincronización uno con el otro. "Tendré que recomendarlo a Asuma y Kurenai entonces. ¿Cuál es el título?"

"Fueron _Ninjas contra Zombies XVII: El regreso del Hijo de Goremaster_ ". dijo Blake con un gemido. "Personalmente creo que Anko nee-chan podría usarlo como un método de tortura". La niña felina faunus se volvió hacia Naruto. "¿Puedes hacer que tus clones de sombra se conviertan en beowolves? De esa manera realmente podría liberarme".

"Está bien Blake-chan" dijo Naruto. "Un ejército de beowolves subiendo".

... _Blake y los demás pasaron la mañana divirtiéndose luchando contra beowolves usando camisetas de Goremaster y Orochimaru_ ….

...

**Konoha, Distrito del Mercado**

Al final de la tarde, el Equipo 7 estaba en su segunda patrulla del día. Pronto estaban persiguiendo algo inesperado: un ninja encubierto de orígenes desconocidos. Había estado en el distrito de luz roja como alguien indigente cuando uno de los lugareños lo declaró sospechoso. El hombre misterioso no había hecho nada por sí mismo, pero cuando el Equipo 7 lo llamó para hablar con él, lanzó una granada de destello y corrió a la velocidad del ninja hacia el lado del edificio más cercano. El equipo de Kakashi lo había estado persiguiendo desde entonces. Naruto coronó un tejado y vio su cantera. "¡Se ha ido al callejón detrás del Mercado de Tomoe! ¡Definitivamente se dirige hacia las puertas del este del pueblo!"

"Mantenlo al tanto de él desde lo alto de Naruto". dijo Kakashi por la radio. "El equipo 9 bajo Gai también se está moviendo para interceptar y Pyrrha está justo detrás de él".

Pyrrha se deslizó alrededor de la esquina a altas velocidades usando chakra en sus pies para contrarrestar su ímpetu y vio al ninja esquivo corriendo en el callejón delante de ella. La pelirroja desenvainó su espada y cargó tras él a toda velocidad. ¡ _Te tengo ahora! _'pensó mientras cerraba la distancia. Pyrrha transmitió rápidamente por radio: "Tengo el objetivo a la vista y lo estoy persiguiendo". El hombre encapuchado se volvió y lanzó un puñado de shuriken al gladiador de pelo rojo. Pyrrha usó rápidamente el lanzamiento de su imán para hacer que los shurikens se desviaran un poco del curso y salieran ilesos de la barrera. El misterioso ninja maldijo y echó a correr de nuevo. Lanzó una bomba de humo para cubrir su escape antes de saltar a la pared trasera del mercado y correr hacia el techo ...

"Acaba de pasar por encima del techo del mercado y se dirige a través de la calle hacia Shima's Produce". Naruto por radio.

El ninja desconocido apenas pudo esquivar a tres kunai de Tenten que acababan de llegar a la escena. Se zambulló para cubrirse en la tienda de productos cuando la segunda volea de Tenten golpeó y cubrió su manto contra la pared del edificio. Rápidamente dejó caer su capa ya que no podía soltarse. Mientras Tenten lo perseguía dentro del edificio, intentó combatir a la joven kunoichi en taijutsu, pero Tenten no se quedó atrás en esa área dado que ella era la alumna de Gai. Golpeó a la ninja con una patada media y atrajo a más kunai que rápidamente giró a la posición lista. El escurridizo ninja estaba deliberando acerca de si debía enfrentarse o no a Tenten cuando Pyrrha llegara y el ninja corriera de nuevo, saliendo por la puerta trasera del almacén de productos.

"Acaba de dejar la parte de atrás de Shima's Produce y se dirigió hacia el este por el callejón". dijo Naruto por la radio. "Está derribando basureros para reducir la velocidad de ustedes, así que cuiden su equilibrio".

"Roger Naruto-kun". dijo Pyrrha mientras tomaba la posición de punto. Mientras los dos kunoichis perseguían a sus presas, estaban esquivando todo tipo de escombros que el hombre misterioso esparció detrás de él. El ninja volcó una cerca y golpeó el suelo corriendo hacia un complejo de apartamentos. Naruto lo perdió de vista y dijo: "Está fuera de mi alcance visual en el lado norte de los apartamentos. Estoy cambiando de posición".

"No hay necesidad." dijo Neji por la radio. "A diferencia de tus ojos; el byakugan ve a través de objetos tan triviales".

Naruto gruñó "¡Entonces deja de jactarte y ayúdame a localizarlo, Neji-baka!"

"No necesito ayudar a alguien que esté más allá de ayudar a Uzumaki". dijo Neji. "Me estoy moviendo para interceptar".

"¡Menos charla!" llamado Kakashi. "Neji puede hacerse cargo de las manchas. Muévete para interceptar a Naruto".

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Llamó a Neji mientras saltaba frente a los ninjas que corrían por el lado norte de los apartamentos. "¡Estás dentro del alcance de mi _división!_ "

Tenten y Pyrrha llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a los ninja salir en antena mientras usaban la cara de Neji como un trampolín para ganar algo de distancia de las chicas. El sudor de Naruto cayó de su posición y dijo: "Este es Naruto. He vuelto a ver al objetivo y lo estoy manteniendo. Se dirige al sur del Ramen de Ichiraku. Blake-chan, ¡puedes interceptarlo allí!"

"Estoy en ello." dijo Blake mientras corría detrás de Ramen de Ichiraku y se ocultaba.

Neji estaba recuperándose con una huella en su rostro y estaba absolutamente furioso. Pyrrha y Tenten vieron que la enojada Hyūga estaba de pie. Le dispararon y dejaron atrás a Neji para que pudiera ponerse al día. "¡Arrrgh! Le enseñaré a humillarme". Escupió el prodigio Hyūga maldiciendo. Neji escuchó a Naruto en la radio dirigiendo a los demás y diciéndole a Blake que cambiara de posición. Siguiendo con su Byakugan, Neji vio que Blake estaba en un lugar ideal para emboscar al ninja que se escapaba; _si_ se quedaba cerca del lado de la calle en la que estaba ... desafortunadamente, no estaba al alcance de una kusarigama. "Blake-san, se dirige hacia ti, ¡pero está fuera de tu alcance!" Radió el prodigio Hyūga.

Blake vio su objetivo mientras lanzaba su espada Gambol Shroud a través de la calle delante de él. El ninja saltó sobre el cable extensible, pero en el vértice del arco del arma, Blake envió una carga de chakra al mango de la kusarigama que activó una carga de chakra que envió a la espada a volar hacia el ninja que escapaba más rápido de lo que podía reaccionar. . Gritó sangriento asesinato cuando la hoja de Gambol Shroud probó la sangre por primera vez. El ninja todavía en el aire continuó volando hacia adelante mientras su pierna derecha caía por debajo del arco de la cubierta de Gambol, que Blake atrapó con práctica facilidad.

Pyrrha siguió a su compañero de equipo al abalanzarse sobre el hombre misterioso y pegarle un sello de restricción a su presa caída. El ninja se sacudió cuando su cuerpo estaba sujeto en una red de chakras que le impedían moverse _o_ acceder a su chakra. Pyrrha dijo por la radio. "El objetivo es capturado y controlado. ¡Necesita atención médica rápidamente o se desangrará!"

Kakashi aterrizó junto a Pyrrha rápidamente y activó un jutsu de fuego. El ninja gritó cuando el muñón de su pierna derecha fue cauterizado en un instante. El hombre misterioso entonces se desmayó del dolor. El jonin de cabello plateado asintió cuando Naruto aterrizó cerca y Blake caminó limpiando la sangre de su espada. "Él vivirá". dijo Kakashi a sus tres genins. "Bien hecho equipo".

Gai rápidamente corrió hacia arriba con Neji que estaba tratando de limpiar la huella de su cara para mantener su dignidad. Tenten ya estaba en el sitio porque había estado viajando con Pyrrha. "¿Estás bien Neji?" preguntó Tenten. Neji solo se veía hosca y asintió afirmativamente. Tenten se volvió hacia Blake y le dijo: "¿Qué piensas de la nueva Sudadera de Gambol?" Había estrellas brillando en los ojos de la amante de las armas.

Blake le dio una de sus sonrisas mínimas y dijo: "¡Es excelente! Realmente no esperaba ponerlo a prueba en un combate real tan pronto. Me alegra que Naruto-kun me haya ayudado a entrenar con sus clones de la sombra esta mañana".

"Parece que _hacer_ un uso después de todo Uzumaki." dijo Neji en un tono superior. "Eres un buen muñeco de entrenamiento para Blake-san; no es que ella necesite la ayuda de un perdedor como tú".

Pyrrha parecía escandalizada y Blake parecía enojado, pero Naruto dijo suavemente. "Es mejor ser una ayuda para Blake-chan como un muñeco que ayudar al enemigo ofreciéndote la _cara_ como un escalón. Para alguien que ve todo lo que estás seguro es _ciego_ ".

Neji perdió la compostura y dijo con enojo: "¡Por qué eres un idiota de nacimiento! ¡Tus nuevos compañeros de equipo son demasiado buenos para ser un débil como tú! ¡Pertenecías a ese desadaptado Uchiha y al tonto Haruno!"

El prodigio Hyūga de repente sintió un puño plantado tan profundamente en sus entrañas que lo estaba elevando cuando voló hacia atrás y aterrizó con _fuerza_ sobre su espalda. Neji escupió sangre mientras hackeaba y tosía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Naruto se alzó sobre él y Neji vio que los ojos de la rubia ardían con un fuego de puro odio. Naruto agarró el cabello de Neji y tiró del Hyūga hasta sus rodillas. Tirar del pelo de Neji lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar que grite; Naruto rugió, " _Si __**NUNCA**__ me compara a ese traidor Uchiha vez más voy a apuñalar a cabo sus ojos y dejar lisiado de por vida! Eres una desgracia para los ninjas de Konoha que hijo de puta!_ " Con que Naruto dejar de lado el pelo de Neji y lo pateó directamente en la garganta haciendo que Hyūga se atragantara y siguiera dando tumbos.

Naruto sintió una mano firme en su hombro y vio a Kakashi allí. "Ya es suficiente, Naruto. Necesitamos a todos en la pelea, incluyendo a Neji. Estoy seguro de que Gai hablará con su estudiante sobre este asunto más tarde".

Gai asintió y dijo: "Naruto-kun; siéntete orgulloso del equipo 7. Lo has hecho bien. Parece que Tenten-chan y yo necesitamos avivar las _Llamas de la Juventud de_ Neji-kun ya que han disminuido enormemente. Me disculpo en su nombre. " Gai se volvió hacia Tenten. "Ayuda a Neji-kun y llévalo a un médico que lo controle. Ayudaré a Kakashi a llevar a este enemigo ninja a una celda donde será atendido".

Kakashi le dijo a su genin: "Dirígete a Ichiraku y cena temprano. Solo relájate y te veré después de que cuidemos de este prisionero".

...

**Konoha, el ramen de Ichiraku**

Naruto estaba sentado acariciando su estómago. Solo había tenido nueve tazones de ramen, pero el altercado con Neji mató parte de su apetito. Miró a sus encantadores compañeros y vio a Pyrrha mientras ella comía su ramen de ternera con su habitual cortesía. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia él y dijo: "Estabas totalmente en lo cierto, Naruto-kun. El comportamiento de Neji fue inexcusable". Ella le palmeó la mano con la suya y sonrió.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Gracias Pyyrha-chan. Yo-" Escuchó un sonido feliz en algún lugar entre un zumbido y un gato ronroneando. Al mirar por encima, vio a Blake saboreando su segundo tazón de ramen de mariscos con atún extra. "Naruto sonrió y dijo:" ¿Eso es bueno, Blake-chan?

"Mmmm ... es maravilloso". Ronroneó felizmente Blake. Se volvió hacia Naruto y le dijo: "Pyrrha tiene razón. Que Neji es un imbécil _total_ . No tenía idea. Odio la forma en que actúa como si fuera superior a todos los demás. El Equipo 7 siempre tendrá tu espalda, Naruto-kun".

Pyrrha asintió en acuerdo. "Vayamos todos a tu apartamento y hagamos algo juntos esta noche después de que salgamos de servicio, Naruto-kun. Podemos jugar un juego o simplemente mirar televisión".

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron. No estaba esperando otra velada aburrida a solas. "¡Eso sería genial, Pyrrha-chan! ¿Qué piensas, Blake-chan?"

Los ojos ámbar de Blake estaban llenos de felicidad. "Claro, me encantaría pasar el rato".

"¡Genial! Hmmm ... me pregunto dónde está Kakashi-sensei?" se preguntó Naruto. "Ha estado un rato y se está debilitando". Naruto se dirigió a sus chefs de ramen favoritos. "Ayame nee-chan, Teuchi-jiji; ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?"

Ayame sonrió y dijo: "Ustedes tres solo han estado aquí una hora, Naruto-kun. Todos estaban tan ocupados comiendo y hablando que no notaron que había una tormenta".

Los tres genines sudaron cuando se asomaron por las solapas de la choza de ramen y vieron que las oscuras nubes de trueno habían llegado sin que se dieran cuenta. En unos instantes caía lluvia en sábanas. Blake saltó cuando un rayo golpeó cerca de la aldea. Ella agarró la mano de Naruto. Naruto pronto se encontró entre Blake y Pyrrha cuando la iluminación dividió los cielos con un destello cegador y comenzó a sonar un poco.

Las tres radios de los genin cobraron vida y la voz de Kakashi se escuchó. "Este es Kakashi; ¿están ustedes tres todavía en el Ichiraku?"

"Sí, Kakashi-sensei; todavía estamos aquí". dijo Pyrrha. "Solo estábamos discutiendo el clima que acaba de apresurarse".

La radio crepitaba. "Gai y yo estábamos discutiendo lo mismo". dijo Kakashi. "Parece que vamos a cancelar nuestras patrullas nocturnas. No conoces los ejercicios de chakra para repeler el granizo, así que dirígete a casa. No hay manera de que te pongan a los tres contusiones. Ahogarte es una cosa pero Las lesiones en la cabeza son otra muy distinta ".

"Tu preocupación por nosotros trae una lágrima a mi ojo, Kakashi-sensei". dijo Blake en un tono plano.

Los tres genios pudieron _sentir_ la doble sonrisa de su sensei a través de la transmisión. "¡No es necesario que me des las gracias a mi pequeño genin lindo! Solo diríjase a casa. Podemos completar nuestros informes por la mañana. Ya me encargué de mi informe, así que el suyo es solo un seguimiento de todos modos. ¡Más tarde!"

Blake, Pyrrha y Naruto todo el sudor cayó. "Ciertamente está de buen humor. Parece que deberíamos ir a casa cuando el granizo pare". dijo Pyrrha.

Los tres miembros del Equipo siete esperaron a que el granizo se detuviera temporalmente y dispararon hacia sus hogares cuando cesó. Pyrrha se dirigió hacia la tienda de flores Yamanaka usando su escudo como un paraguas improvisado, mientras que Blake y Naruto dispararon hacia Hashirama Lane porque sus apartamentos estaban en la misma dirección.

...

**Florería Yamanaka**

Pyyrha entró corriendo dentro de la tienda y descubrió que Ayano e Ino estaban cerrando el lugar, dado que el clima era muy sombrío. "¡Hola de nuevo!" Dijo la pelirroja radiante. "Me alegro de tener mi escudo en la cabeza cuando volvió el granizo".

Ayano levantó la vista y dijo: "Pyrrha-chan, nos alegramos de que hayas llegado a casa. Debe de ser horrible. Ino-chan llegó a casa justo antes de que entrara la granizada".

Ino vio que Pyrrha estaba respirando con dificultad, "¿Estás bien, Pyrrha-chan? Estás sin aliento".

"Tuve que salir corriendo de Ichiraku al otro lado de la ciudad cuando el granizo paró. Tengo un poco de viento, me temo". explicó el gladiador. "¿Cómo puedo ayudar a cerrar la tienda?"

"Puedes _ayudar_ sentándote y relajando a Pyrrha-chan". dijo Ayano. "Siempre te presionas demasiado. Sólo tómatelo con calma".

"Tuve suerte y ya estaba caminando a casa cuando empezó a llover". explicó Ino. "Me mojé un poco, pero estás empapado, Pyrrha-chan. Entra y toma un baño caliente antes de que te resfríes".

"Es una buena idea." Ayano de acuerdo. "Solo empápate mientras terminamos aquí".

Pyrrha aceptó a regañadientes y fue a tomar un baño caliente ...

...

**Konoha, distrito residencial**

' _Esto es casi demasiado fácil_ '. pensaba una persona en una capa de lluvia gris y una capucha mientras se pegaban a las sombras en la tormenta. ' _Entrar en Konoha fue un juego de niños al amparo de esta tormenta. Fue tan fácil como escaparse. Aunque con todos ellos distraídos por la guerra, supongo que es comprensible_ . "Deberían ser más cuidadosos". dijo la persona con una risa ronca. "Por supuesto que _están_ un poco poco por el momento". Al ver las sombras de una patrulla de Konoha cerca, la persona se deslizó silenciosamente en la tierra húmeda y esperó la oportunidad de perseguir a su objetivo ...

...

**Harashima Lane**

Cuando Naruto y Blake llegaron al edificio de apartamentos de Naruto, ambos estaban totalmente empapados. Corrieron por las escaleras hasta la casa de Naruto cuando comenzó a sonar nuevamente. La ropa blanca de Blake era translúcida y sus orejas (de gato) estaban empapadas en su arco. Reaccionando sin pensar, sacó su arco negro para evitar que el agua se escurriera hacia sus oídos sensibles.

Los ojos de Naruto eran grandes como platos y susurró, "Kawaii ...".

Blake se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se iba a cubrir los oídos con todo lo que pudiera encontrar, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto había pronunciado. Sus orejas se levantaron y giraron para enfrentar a Naruto. "¿Acabas de decir que mis oídos eran ... ¿Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sonrió felizmente y dijo: "¡Ahí está tan adorable Blake-chan! ¡Qué guay línea de sangre! ¿Por qué los escondes?" El granizo comenzó a recuperarse y Naruto dijo: "Será mejor que vengas y seque a Blake-chan. No voy a dejar que te lastimes con esta tormenta de granizo".

Blake se sorprendió cuando Naruto agarró su mano y la llevó a su apartamento. ' _Él no actúa diferente __**en absoluto**__ después de ver mis oídos? _'

Naruto sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las dejó entrar. Encendiendo la luz, dijo: "Déjame buscar algunas toallas y puedes contarme todo sobre tus orejas kawaii". Fue entonces cuando notó que las partes blancas del uniforme de Blake eran básicamente visibles. Se sonrojó y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Apartando sus ojos de la visión celestial frente a él; Naruto se ahogó, "¡Toallas! ¡ Toallas _grandes_ para Blake-chan!" ' _¡Espero que Blake-chan no piense que soy un pervertido! _'pensó mientras trataba de hacer retroceder su rabia con fuerza en vano.

Afortunadamente para Naruto, Blake estaba demasiado preocupado con sus oídos mostrándose en este punto. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió suavemente. '¡ _Naruto-kun piensa que mis oídos son __**kawaii**__ ! _"Básicamente se abrazó con entusiasmo y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada hasta los huesos ... _'¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mi ropa blanca está __**completamente**__ transparente! _'ella gritó mentalmente.

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Ayano llamó a su hija desde la base de las escaleras. "Ino-chan, ve a ver a Pyrrha-chan. Ella ha estado en el baño por un tiempo". Al no oír nada más que la tormenta que caía en el techo, Yamanaka Matriarch pensó: ' _Si la puerta de Ino-chan está cerrada, probablemente ni siquiera pueda escucharme_ '. Al subir las escaleras, Ayano vio que la habitación de su hija estaba cerrada con la luz encendida. "Ya que estoy aquí, verificaré a Pyrrha-chan, supongo." murmuró Ayano para sí misma. Escuchó truenos afuera así como un ruido de ruptura. Mirando hacia atrás, hacia la escalera, Ayano vio lo último que esperaba: una niña estaba allí, empapada en una capa de lluvia y una capucha. Su pálida piel contrastaba con su mojado cabello rosado que mostraba. Ayano se quedó sin aliento y dijo: "Sakura-chan,

"Hola Ayano-san". dijo ' _Sakura_ '. Ayano vio un destello rojo y el horror la llevó a la oscuridad ...

_"Vamos a acostarte a dormir para siempre_ ..."

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Blake llevaba una de las camisetas de gran tamaño de Naruto y unos pantalones cortos con un cinturón para ceñirlos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Su ropa estaba actualmente en la lavadora y secadora de Naruto. El rubio no sabía nada acerca de las diferencias entre lavar las luces y las luces y parecía estar aterrorizado por la ropa interior de Blake, por lo que le dijo que se sintiera libre de usar la lavadora. Regresó a la sala delantera y miró por la ventana con sus orejas prominentemente en exhibición. ¡ **_Dioses me ayuden! _**'pensó Naruto. ' _Blake-chan se parece a un compañero de fantasía de niña gato que Ero-sennin compuso para uno de sus libros. ¡Si ella dice miau o comienza a ronronearme, __**moriré**__ de esta manera!_'Los rayos brillaron afuera y recortaron las sinuosas curvas de Blake hacia Naruto. ¡ _Abajo los deseos terrenales! _'Naruto mentalmente gritó a su miembro palpitante.

"¿Naruto kun?" preguntó Blake.

La rubia levantó la vista y vio que sus ojos ámbar lo escrutaban con _mucho_ cuidado. ' _¿En qué está pensando ella me pregunto? _"¿Sí, Blake-chan?"

' _Me pregunto si Naruto tiene alguna idea de lo bien que me ve en este momento? _'pensó la niña felina faunus mientras estudiaba su armadura torcida y musculosa que apenas estaba oculta por una camiseta ajustada y pantalones cortos. ' _Todo ese entrenamiento lo ha convertido en una compañía peligrosa para una chica_ ...' Los rayos brillaron y ella y vio una mirada salvaje e indómita en los ojos de Naruto que la atrajo como un imán. Blake pensó en una escena en sus libros Ninjas in Love y apenas resistió su impulso de lamer sus labios. Ella estaba sudando ¡ _Que el cielo me ayude! __Sería tan fácil rendirse esta noche_. ella mentalmente ronroneó para sí misma. "No sé cuándo esta tormenta va a parar a Naruto-kun. ¿Tienes un lugar donde pueda dormir esta noche?"

' **_OH SÍ BEBÉ! _**'gritó el pervertido interior de Naruto. ¡ **_Prácticamente está moviendo la cola hacia mí! ¡Haré que el gatito ronroneé toda la noche!Bwahahaha! _**"Ummm ... bien, ¿por qué no te llevas mi cama, Blake-chan?"

Blake pensó en Naruto acostado bajo a los pies de la cama para ... ¡ _Quiere tumbarse y emboscarme __**en su cama! **__**¡OH SI! **_'pensó la niña de orejas de gato con un chillido mental. Blake se sonrojó en la luz baja. "B-bueno, supongo que podríamos ..." Podía oler las hormonas intoxicantes que venían de Naruto en respuesta a las suyas ...

"... Y tomaré el futón de repuesto en la habitación de repuesto". terminó Naruto.

El trueno se estrelló afuera y la electricidad se apagó en el edificio dejando a dos jóvenes _muy excitados_ mirándose fijamente a los ojos hambrientos ...

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Pyrrha se despertó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en la bañera. El sudor pelirrojo cayó y pensó para sí misma; ' _No puedo creer que me quedé dormido. El agua está incluso fría. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? Todavía puedo oír que está lloviendo. _'Secándose se vistió y salió de su habitación. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas por la noche. Miró a la habitación de Ayano e Inoichi y vio que Ayano estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Fue entonces cuando Pyrrha notó que algo estaba mal. Ayano estaba completamente vestido. Por la forma en que estaban las sábanas de la cama, era obvio que la Yamanaka Matriarch también tenía en la casa zapatillas en la cama.

La pelirroja entró rápidamente e intentó despertar a Ayano sin éxito. Al encender las luces del dormitorio, Pyrrha se dio cuenta de que Ayano estaba extrañamente inmóvil, incluso para dormir. Los ojos de Ayano estaban abiertos y vacíos. Pyrrha mantuvo la calma y revisó a Ayano con cuidado. " _Ella tiene un pulso constante y está respirando normalmente, pero sus ojos están abiertos y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando se encendieron las luces ... ¿Ha sido drogada? _'Pensando duro, Pyrrha de repente se dio cuenta y canalizó chakra. "¡Genjutsu kai!" ella dijo en voz alta

Ayano inmediatamente se levantó como un cable vivo y estaba mirando a su alrededor con miedo. Sus ojos se centraron en Pyrrha y la mujer mayor inmediatamente se aferró a la pelirroja con miedo. "¡P-Pyrrha-chan! Gracias a los dioses que estás bien. Vi a Sakura-chan y ... ¡e Ino-chan me estaba matando con un kunai! Yo ..."

Pyrrha agarró a Ayano por los hombros y dijo: "Ayano; fuiste atrapada en un genjutsu. ¡Cálmate!" Al ver a Ayano recuperarse, la niña de pelo rojo preguntó: "¿Dijiste que viste a Sakura?" Viendo a Ayano asentir con la cabeza; Pyrrha dijo: "Dime lo que viste".

"Todavía estabas en el baño y fui a revisarte". dijo Ayano. "Ino-chan estaba en su habitación. Escuché que todavía estaba lloviendo mucho y luego escuché un ruido en el pasillo y vi que Sakura-chan estaba allí. Estaba empapada y tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Dijo hola para mí y luego vi que Ino-chan me apuñalaba repetidamente con un kunai. Pensé que estaba muerta y escuché a Sakura decir: ' _Vamos a acostarte a dormir para siempre_ '. ¡Estaba petrificada y se repetía una y _otra_ vez _! ¡ __**Era como lo que les pasó a los Harunos!**_ "Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio cuando Pyrrha la abrazó.

Pyrrha dijo: "Alguien te colocó en un genjutsu y quienquiera que fuera sabía lo que le pasó a la familia de Sakura. ¿Estarás bien, Ayano? Necesito revisar a Ino-chan. ¡Ella podría estar en peligro!"

Ayano parecía asustado pero dijo: "Ve a ver a mi Ino-chan. Estaré bien".

La chica pelirroja asintió y le dio un abrazo a Ayano antes de que regresara a su habitación y se pusiera su equipo de combate. Pyrrha rápidamente abrió la puerta de Ino y encendió la luz. La habitación era un desastre, pero no había señales de lucha. Vio una taza de té rota y manchas de sangre en la mano de quien la había estado sosteniendo. Había algunas manchas de sangre aquí y allá y salieron de la habitación hacia el baño, donde obviamente estaba vendada. ' _¿Qué pasó aquí? _'Tomó su mano por la mancha de sangre con forma de huella de la mano en el mostrador y pensó:' _Esta huella de mano es un poco más pequeña que la mía; Probablemente sea de Ino-chan_ .

Mirando a su alrededor en el pasillo, vio otra mancha de sangre en la puerta que conducía a la tienda de flores. Dibujándola, Tsurugi Pyrrha salió a la tienda y vio que la puerta de la tienda se había forzado a abrir y que llovía desde afuera. Los ojos verdes de Pyrrha se estrecharon, se deslizó hasta la puerta abierta y escuchó. Escuchó voces sobre la lluvia y miró por la esquina. Las farolas mostraban dos siluetas. Uno era obviamente el de Ino. El otro podría haber sido el de Sakura, pero la persona tenía algún tipo de capa de lluvia. Pyrrha se deslizó en la lluvia y escuchó la voz de Sakura. Ella sonaba rara ...

"¡Sasuke-kun nos está esperando Ino-chan!" dijo Sakura. "Puedes estar con él también como yo. Vamos a construir un nuevo clan Uchiha, ¡pero Sasuke-kun necesita más esposas!"

Ino sonaba sorprendido. "¿Q-qué te ha pasado, Sakura? Estás usando un parche en el ojo y ... ¿y qué hay de Kizashi y Mebuki?" Quien-"

Sakura se rió entre dientes, "Fueron los sacrificios necesarios, Ino-chan. Igual que Ayano lo estará. Ella está en un genjutsu, así que será indolora. Solo tienes que cortarle la garganta y Sasuke-kun estará contenta. Entonces le pertenecerás. como **_yo_** . ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa ahora!

"¿Y-quieres que mate a mi mamá?" gritó Ino. "¿Mataste a tus propios padres?"

"¡Probará que ya no tienes conexiones con Konoha, Ino-chan!" dijo Sakura con una voz muy feliz. "¡Lo hice tan fácil para ti! ¡Mis padres estaban despiertos y lucharon contra mí! ¿Por qué crees que fue un desastre tan sangriento?"

" _¡NO!_ " Gritó Ino.

Sakura gruñó: "¡No te dejaré perder esta oportunidad de tu vida, Ino-chan! Te pondré un genjutsu también".

Pyrra apareció detrás de Ino con su espada y escudo fuera. Ella dijo: "¡No sé quién eres, pero no eres Sakura! ¡Genjutsu kai!"

La ola de chakra que ella expulsó no reveló nada a Pyrrha. Sakura todavía estaba parada allí con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara. Sakura dijo: "¡Eso es todo! Has tratado de reemplazarme como la mejor amiga de Ino-chan. No es de extrañar que esté confundida". Sakura colocó el pulgar debajo del parche en el ojo y lo levantó, revelando un Sharingan con tres tomos en él. Al oír tanto Pirra e Ino jadear la roseta dijo: "No se preocupe Ino-chan. No es de Sasuke-kun. Es un regalo del viejo y querido _se apartó de_ Kakashi! Con esto puedo derrotar incluso le Pirra."

Sakura desapareció en un borrón y apareció detrás de Pyrrha un instante después. Ella tenía una espada jian y la derribó en un arco mortal hacia Pyrrha. El gladiador respondió con una brutal patada de mula que hizo que Sakura cayera. Pyrrha rápidamente tomó la ofensiva y comenzó a conducir la roseta hacia atrás con su habilidad con la espada superior. Sakura saltó hacia atrás y dijo: "¡Déjame mostrarte **_el_** poder **_real_** , Pyyrha!" La rosita hizo el sello del carnero y quemó su chakra. Las líneas negras en un patrón de onda emergieron a lo largo de la piel de Sakura. "¡Con el regalo de Orochimaru-sama te aplastaré, perra!"

Ino jadeó con horror, "¡Un sello de maldición!"

Pyrrha no había escuchado mucho sobre el sello maldito, pero descubrió que la fuerza y la velocidad de Sakura se magnificaban mucho. La pelirroja estaba recibiendo una paliza hasta que atrapó a Sakura en una barra y golpeó al jian de Kunoichi enloquecido con su lanzamiento de imán.

Sakura siseó, "No puedo ganar sin una espada. Supongo que tendremos que llamar a esto un empate". Ella miró a Ino. "Ino-chan, continuaremos esta conversación más tarde sin interrupciones. Soy tu **_mejor_** amiga y sé que amas a Sasuke-kun tanto como yo". Sakura luego desapareció en el suelo usando el cazador de cabezas jutsu.

Ino estalló en lágrimas cuando un rayo iluminó el cielo ... _Su amiga Sakura se había ido realmente_ ...

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Las lenguas de Blake y Naruto bailaban mientras caían sobre su cama luchando por el dominio. Blake rápidamente se puso encima y con avidez miró a su presa. Su presa caliente y desnuda que estaba de pie a pleno mástil. Naruto la tiró sobre él y comenzó a meterse con fuerza en su condición de mujer. Ella luchó por liberarse y violarlo, pero él rápidamente se volcó sobre ella y comenzó a arrastrar besos desde su cuello hasta sus orejas de gato. Ella casi se fue por el borde cuando su lengua y sus labios tocaron sus sensibles orejas de gato, ligeras. Blake comenzó a besar su cuello y hombro con entusiasmo.

Naruto estaba temblando y volviéndose loco ante las sensaciones de la lengua áspera de Blake lamiendo el sudor que manaba de su cuerpo. Era increíblemente duro cuando se agachó y comenzó a quitarle la camisa. Rápidamente apretó su boca sobre su pezón expuesto y la adoró como a una diosa. Ella se estremeció y rápidamente tiró la camisa de Naruto que estaba usando el resto del camino con una sonrisa maníaca cuando él deslizó dos de sus dígitos dentro de ella. La niña faunus aulló de éxtasis cuando llegó a su clímax en su mano. Ella estaba jadeando en su espalda mirando a Naruto mientras él susurraba algo con una sonrisa mientras el trueno rugía y el rayo iluminaba su rostro.

Ella observó con regocijo cuando vio que Naruto retiraba los dedos de ella y, lenta y eróticamente, se los llevó a los labios, donde lamió todos sus jugos como el néctar más dulce y sonrió con avidez. Él se alzaba sobre ella mientras se incorporaba de rodillas listo para entrar en ella. Blake sonrió y se giró sobre sus cuatro patas frente a él antes de que ella saltara hacia él y se saboreara con sus labios hambrientos. Ella rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre su miembro y dejó escapar un ronroneo cuando él entró por primera vez en ella. Sintiéndole llenarla hasta la empuñadura; sus ojos ámbar se agrandaron y vio sus sombras recortadas en los relámpagos. La muchacha faunus se quedó hipnotizada al ver cómo sus sombras se hacían el amor una y otra vez en un baile tan antiguo como el tiempo ...

...

**La habitación de naruto**

Blake se despertó temprano en la mañana sintiéndose en lo alto del resplandor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y, lo que es más importante, _vestida_ . Se sentía húmeda y pegajosa como podría estar abajo y se agachó para ponerse los pantalones cortos que le había prestado a Naruto. La muchacha faunus sintió que las había empapado en las sábanas. "Oh, Dios mío ... Ese fue _el sueño húmedo más intenso_ que he tenido en mi vida ..." murmuró con asombro. Recordó haber compartido un casto con Naruto antes de irse a la cama. Después de eso, la niña de orejas de gato se había disparado hacia la tierra de fantasía.

Al darse cuenta de que el dormitorio de Naruto y en particular su cama ahora olía a ella; Blake soltó un característico " **_¡EEEEP!_** "

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, vimos varias cosas que suceden en este capítulo. Sakura está viva después de todo. Lástima que parece haberse convertido en un completo psicópata completo con un Sharingan y un sello maldito para arrancar. Los equipo atraparon a un espía y Neji finalmente cruzó la línea con Naruto. ¿En qué repercusiones resultará? Blake tiene su nuevo Sudario de Gambol y pudimos ver algo de lo que pasa por la cabeza de nuestro favorito de Neko. El próximo capítulo se centrará más en la guerra pero, con suerte, también habrá espacio para otros acontecimientos en Konoha. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 24/8/16**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Este comienzo de este capítulo se lleva a cabo en paralelo con el último capítulo, por lo que comienza mientras Blake está recogiendo su nuevo Sudario de Gambol. Cuando las líneas de tiempo empiecen a unirse nuevamente, pondré una [ _notación_ ]. Aquí está el capítulo 15. ¡Disfruten!**

**Cita: _"¡Mis planes nefarios! ¡Mis planes malvados! ¡Todos arruinados! ¡Maldito seas adorable Corgi!" -Cinder Fall hablando con Zwei, RWBY Chibi_**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_La habitación de naruto_**

_Blake se despertó temprano en la mañana sintiéndose en lo alto del resplandor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y, lo que es más importante, vestida. Se sentía húmeda y pegajosa como podría estar abajo y se agachó para ponerse los pantalones cortos que le había prestado a Naruto. La muchacha faunus sintió que las había empapado en las sábanas. "Oh, Dios mío ... Ese fue __el sueño húmedo más intenso__ que he tenido en mi vida ..." murmuró ella con asombro. Recordó haber compartido un casto con Naruto antes de irse a la cama. Después de eso, la niña de orejas de gato se había disparado hacia la tierra de fantasía._

_Al darse cuenta de que el dormitorio de Naruto y en particular su cama ahora olía a ella; Blake soltó un característico " __**¡EEEEP!**__ "_

Capitulo 15

**País de arroz, regiones del sur**

Temprano en la mañana, las fuerzas de Konoha se estaban organizando y organizando en cinco batallones divididos de las dos divisiones. Jiraiya y Shikaku habían dado los toques finales a sus planes la noche anterior. "El tiempo predice que vamos a enfrentar fuertes tormentas esta tarde". dijo Shikaku. "Tenemos cerca de seis horas de libertad para avanzar antes de que llegue el frente de la tormenta".

"Hagamos que cuente entonces". dijo Jiraiya. Pronto dio la orden de salir y los cinco batallones Konoha se movieron rápidamente hacia sus puntos de ataque. Para las fuerzas Oto bajo el mando de Jirōbō, las formaciones parecían aleatorias hasta que las fuerzas Konoha comenzaron a cargar a través de puntos débiles en las líneas Oto que no había forma de reforzar debido al terreno o la distancia absoluta. Las brechas en la línea se estaban volviendo abrumadoras y el último miembro restante del Sound Four pidió rápidamente refuerzos a través de la radio ...

... _Todo lo que escuchó fue estático_ .

Las fuerzas Oto de primera línea estaban en total desorden y dentro de una hora y grupos aislados estaban siendo aplastados por movimientos de pinza en las órdenes de Jiraiya. Las áreas bien fortificadas que eran las vetas de las defensas de Rice Country fueron completamente anuladas y luego flanqueadas. "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" gritó Jirōbō. "¿Cómo podrían conocer todas nuestras debilidades? Esta situación es desesperada. ¡Ordene a los hombres que retrocedan!" Ordenó al gran mohawk vistiendo a niño.

Fue entonces cuando Gamabunta se estrelló contra la fortaleza principal de Oto por detrás. Los ojos de Jirōbō se agrandaron cuando Jiraiya gritó: "¡Bunta, dame aceite! ¡Toad Oil Bullet!" El último miembro del Sound Four intentó transformarse en su estado de sello maldito solo para empaparse con aceite de sapo. Cuando Jirōbō se limpió el aceite pegajoso de sus ojos, vio que Jiraiya completaba algunos signos de las manos y gritaba: "¡Gran Jutsu de la Bola de Fuego!"

Jirōbō no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando la conflagración lo quemó a él y a sus fuerzas con vida. Para las fuerzas Oto restantes, esto era un apocalipsis. Sus espíritus se rompieron al ver que su fortaleza principal se consumía en un pilar de llamas y comenzaron a recorrer el terror. Al no retirarse de una manera organizada, estaban totalmente abiertos a ser eliminados por todos los jutsu y proyectiles disponibles para las fuerzas de Konoha. Fue un desastre militar colosal debido a que los planes de Tayuya estaban en manos de Konoha. Cuando llegaron las fuertes tormentas esa tarde, las tres primeras líneas de las defensas de Oto fueron completamente invadidas y las tropas de Oto restantes se encontraban en un estado desorganizado que solo empeoró las cosas. Muchos simplemente se escaparon a ciegas.

Jiraiya hizo que sus tropas se mantuvieran firmes cuando el granizo comenzó a caer. Las fuerzas de Konoha empezaron a usar barreras de jutsus para protegerse mientras que las fuerzas de Oto restantes en el área básicamente corrieron por sus vidas ...

**Pueblo de oto**

Mientras las tormentas soplaban sobre las fuerzas de Konoha hacia el sur, Orochimaru y el núcleo de sus fuerzas de élite se retiraban hacia el norte. Kabuto informó a su Maestro. "Orochimaru-sama; hemos terminado de mudar los suministros de investigación que son móviles. ¿Plantaremos explosivos para destruir el resto?"

Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron: "No, ya no tenemos la mano de obra gracias a que Tayuya nos traiciona. Nos llevaría mucho tiempo. Si nos movemos antes de que esta tormenta nos alcance por completo, nuestras fuerzas de élite permanecerán intactas. Simplemente deja el resto atrás. . " La Serpiente reflexionó un momento y luego asintió para sí mismo. "Sé que Jiraiya. Cuando llegue aquí a este pueblo, se sentirá obligado a cuidar de todos los prisioneros que dejamos atrás, como el Clan Fuma. El idiota estará tan atascado en el trabajo de caridad que la ofensiva de Konoha resentirá. "No tengo ninguna duda de que será la mejor táctica de demora que podríamos usar contra él y Sarutobi-sensei. Es hora de abandonar Kabuto".

"Como lo ordenes Orochimaru-sama". Dijeron las gafas que llevaba nin. " _Si todo va según lo planeado, habremos desaparecido por completo a esta hora de mañana y Jiraiya-sama no será más sabio_ ".

...

**Tienda de Comando Konoha**

"¡Hemos tenido una victoria increíble este día!" cantó Inuzaka Tsume. "Nuestras bajas han sido mínimas y el enemigo se ha dispersado. ¡Si no hubiera sido por esta maldita tormenta, habríamos conseguido aún más!"

Tan bulliciosos como las tropas en general eran; transportar la espalda de los heridos de Konoha y trasladar suministros fue difícil dado el territorio que las fuerzas de Konoha habían tomado. Las líneas de suministro eran un poco delgadas y la lluvia y el granizo no sirvieron de nada. Shikaku estaba mirando sus mapas para intentar predecir lo que harían las fuerzas de Oto una vez que estallara la tormenta. "Jiraiya-sama, nuestros exploradores no vieron fuerzas provenientes de la aldea Oto para reforzar las defensas que superamos". dijo el estratega de Nara. "Conoces a Orochimaru mejor que nadie. ¿Qué está haciendo?"

Jiraiya miró los mapas con cuidado y dijo: "A menos que me olvide, la Serpiente se retirará por completo bajo la cobertura de esta tormenta y evitará una confrontación abierta. Sabe que no puede ganar y sacrificó sus líneas de frente para ganar tiempo. ... Incluso si salimos corriendo hacia Oto Village, no hay manera de atraparlo si se retira como sospecho. Concentrémonos en el reabastecimiento y el cuidado de nuestros heridos por ahora. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para arriesgarnos a entrar. una trampa." ' _Maldito seas Orochimaru; siempre fuiste una serpiente resbaladiza_ ... '

Las fuerzas de Konoha se acomodaron para pasar la noche. Después de un largo día de lucha necesitaban recuperarse. Con la tormenta sobre ellos, no había mucho más que pudieran hacer ...

...

[ _Esto atrapa la línea de tiempo hasta el último capítulo_ .]

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, Apartamento de Naruto**

Naruto se levantó muy temprano y descubrió que Blake ya estaba lavando sus sábanas de una manera bastante frenética. Levantó las cejas y preguntó: "Ummm, Blake-chan; ¿por qué estás lavando mis sábanas?"

Blake se sonrojó de un rojo brillante. "No hay ninguna razón en particular. Pensé que querrías lavarlos ya que dormí allí".

Naruto agitó su mano en negativo. "No necesitabas preocuparte; todas las chicas me huelen bien". Blake se sonrojó un poco más y Naruto dijo, "Nos prepararemos un desayuno. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?"

Blake estaba a punto de responder cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta de Naruto. "Mantén ese pensamiento. Lo conseguiré". dijo la rubia. Naruto abrió la puerta y vio que era Hinata quien se estaba sonrojando. Naruto sonrió, "¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!" dijo alegremente.

Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Buenos días, Naruto-kun ...". Entonces ella le tomó suavemente las mejillas y le dio un beso apasionado. Cuando ella se alejó, la heredera dijo: "Eso fue por atrapar a Neji como se merecía".

Naruto tenía un poco de vapor saliendo de sus oídos y sonrió soñadoramente.

Blake tenía vapor saliendo de sus oídos por razones completamente diferentes. " _Tal vez debería ponerle un candado en los labios y continuar donde lo dejamos anoche_ ". Blake se acercó y dijo: "Bueno, si no es Hinata-chan. ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?"

Hinata levantó una ceja y notó que las orejas faunus de Blake estaban orgullosamente expuestas. "Podría preguntarte lo mismo Blake-chan". dijo Hinata oscuramente.

Blake sonrió malvadamente. "Pasé la noche aquí anoche con Naruto-kun". " _Encima de ese arranque de fuego. ¡Es mío_ !

Los Príncipes de Byakugan parecían asustados, pero luego fruncieron el ceño con enojo. Ella dijo: "¿Eso es así?" a través de los dientes crujientes. ' _Asaré tu culo de gato. ¡El es mio! _'

Naruto se rió entre dientes sin darse cuenta de que una guerra estaba literalmente en su puerta. Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Sí, Blake-chan se quedó acampada aquí anoche en la tormenta de granizo. Tuve que usar la habitación de repuesto para que pudiera dormir aquí. Fue una gran tormenta, ¿no crees?"

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de alegría y sonrió con suficiencia a Blake. "Ya veo; también tendré que quedarme aquí."

Las orejas de Blake se inclinaron ligeramente y ella pensó: ' _¡Maldiciones! Naruto-kun es demasiado honesto para su propio bien_ .

Naruto invitó a Hinata a desayunar con ellas y las dos chicas se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina en una guerra silenciosa mientras Naruto buscaba en el armario lo que tenía que preparar para el desayuno. "Así que tus oídos están fuera". dijo Hinata.

"Naruto-kun dice que mis oídos son _kawaii_ ." dijo Blake altivamente.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de replicar cuando Kakashi apareció repentinamente en un remolino de hojas en la habitación delantera que sobresaltó a los tres genins. Parecía serio y dijo. "Bien, todos ustedes están aquí. Hubo un ataque en la tienda de flores Yamanaka tarde anoche. Prepárese". Los tres genines parecían asustados. Se volvió hacia Hinata y le preguntó: "¿Eres libre? Podría usar tu Byakugan para ayudar en esta investigación". Hinata asintió mirando preocupada.

Naruto preguntó: "¿Quién los atacó? ¿Están bien Pyrrha-chan e Ino? ¿Fueron heridos?"

Kakashi dijo: "Te lo diré cuando lleguemos allí. Pyrrha e Ino están bien. Nadie resultó demasiado herido, solo asustado".

A los pocos minutos Naruto y Blake estaban en su equipo de combate. (Hinata ya estaba en la de ella). "Vamos a salir". dijo Kakashi mientras conducía a los tres genins sobre los tejados húmedos hacia la Florería de Yamanaka ...

...

**País de Fuego Norte, el Valle del Fin**

Sakura se sentó a la sombra del valle y encendió una fogata para prepararse una comida. Estaba agotada y baja de chakra por correr la noche anterior. ' _Pobre Ino-chan; Atrapado en ese pueblo miserable. Mi misión de rescate fue un fracaso, pero al menos logré hacer contacto. Ji ji ji. Ino-chan es inteligente. Ella vendrá a nosotros por su cuenta_ . Sakura bostezó. "Todavía estoy cansado de usar el Sharingan". pensó en voz alta. "Parece que tendré que rodear completamente las fuerzas de Konoha al norte de aquí y unirme a Sasuke-kun y Karin en la base más al norte de Orochimaru-sama". Ella sonrió locamente. " _Como ahora tengo un Sharingan, puedo enseñar a nuestros futuros hijos cómo usar el de ellos_ ".

La cara de Sakura de repente tomó una apariencia enojada. ' _No puedo creer que perdí mi espada contra Pyrrha. ¡Ella está tratando de quitarme a Ino-chan! Peor aún, Pyrrha es fuerte como el infierno. Sacar a esa perra va a ser un problema_ '. Sus pensamientos volvieron a sus nuevos arreglos de vivienda con Sasuke. ' _Esa chica Karin es un dolor en el culo, pero puedo compartir por el futuro del Clan Uchiha. Es una pena que el sexo sea tan malo. Él es tan ... pequeño. Estaba prácticamente aburrido la última vez que Sasuke-kun disparó su carga en mí. Tiene que mejorar_ '. Ella pensó un momento en silencio.

Entonces la cara de Sakura se transformó en una sonrisa torcida. ' _Todo va a funcionar. Sasuke-kun mejorará con la práctica y Karin y yo pronto nos acompañará Ino-chan. Me pregunto qué otras chicas estarán en el harén de Sasuke-kun. No puedo esperar para tener hijos! _"La niña de cabello rosa pronto comía en silencio preguntándose qué tan grande sería el nuevo Clan Uchiha ...

...

**Konoha, Residencia Yamanaka**

Pyrrha estaba sentada en alerta en la cocina mientras terminaba de escribir su informe de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Kakashi les dijo a ella e Ino que anotaran todo mientras aún estaba fresco. Ayano estaba sentada en la cocina con las dos chicas esperando a que Kakashi regresara. Todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por la noche anterior. Escucharon a Kakashi golpear la puerta y Pyrrha la abrió. Se alegró de ver a su equipo y a Hinata.

Naruto disparó al frente y dijo: "¿Estás bien, Pyrrha-chan?"

Pyrrha sonrió ante la preocupación de Naruto y dijo: "Todos estamos ilesos, pero sacudimos a Naruto-kun".

Kakashi dijo: "Hice que Naruto enviara algunos clones de sombras para encontrar a Choji y Shikamaru. Asuma ya está en camino, Ino".

Ino suspiró aliviado y dijo: "Gracias Kakashi-sensei".

"¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche?" preguntó Hinata. Blake asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo queriendo saber también.

Ino se estremeció. "Sakura…."

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon. "¿Qué hay de Sakura-chan?"

Pyrrha puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto. "Se unió a Sasuke. Ahora es una enemiga. Asesinó a sus padres e intentó que Ino se uniera a ella. Quería que Ino asesinara a su madre Ayano".

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sorprendieron. "La Sakura que conocí no era nada de eso ..." dijo Hinata con incredulidad

Pyrrha dijo: "Ahora tiene el Sharingan de Kakashi-sensei. Parecía orgullosa de que Kakashi-sensei estaba muerto, o al menos ella cree que lo está".

"¡Sakura está totalmente loca!" espetó Ino mientras rompía a llorar. "¡Afirmó que _asesinó a_ Kizashi y Mebuki para _demostrar su amor_ por Sasuke! ¡Sakura estaba _orgullosa_ de eso! Usó un genjutsu en Mama y trató de hacer lo mismo conmigo ... Incluso peor, tenía una de esas malditas marcas de maldición como Sasuke. Ella quiere que me una con ella y con Sasuke. Ella dice que Sasuke necesita más esposas para reconstruir su clan. Sakura estaba tan torcida y malvada. Era insoportable ".

Naruto se sentó sorprendido. "Así que se unió a Orochimaru y Sasuke voluntariamente. Ahora está tratando de secuestrar a Ino ..." Miró a Kakashi. "Sakura es declarada un ninja perdido ahora, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi asintió con gravedad. "Se la considera oficialmente ninja desaparecida d oficialmente. Tenemos que evaluar sus habilidades a partir de los informes de Pyrrha-chan e Ino".

Naruto se volvió hacia Ino. "Te protegeremos a ti ya tu mamá Ino; a todos nosotros".

Ino abrazó a Naruto con ojos llorosos y dijo. "Gracias nudillo". Naruto solo le acarició los hombros torpemente ...

...

**País de arroz, tienda de comando de Konoha**

"Nuestros exploradores reportan una actividad prácticamente nula". dijo Akimichi Choza mientras señalaba una parte occidental del mapa de Rice Country. "La fortaleza allí se ha abandonado por completo y podemos aliviar algunos de nuestros problemas de suministro al vaciarla".

"¿Qué pasa con la fortaleza en sí?" preguntó Yamanaka Inoichi. "¿Nos sirve? Es demasiado remoto para usarlo como hospital o como punto de estadificación".

"Por lo que se ve, la base se estableció para defenderse de una invasión de Hot Springs Country". dijo Shikaku. Creo que es seguro limpiarlo y evitarlo. Nuestros escuadrones de demolición tienen suficiente que hacer sin volar puestos de avanzada al azar ".

Jiraiya asintió en acuerdo. "Si ya abandonamos el lugar, lo dejaremos solo por ahora. Al amparo de la tormenta, Orochimaru probablemente está reuniendo sus fuerzas en la aldea de Oto. Si está planeando tomar una posición, eso es".

"Suenas dudoso Jiraiya-sama." dijo Choza.

"Apostaría a que solo encontraremos una resistencia simbólica en Oto Village". dijo el sabio sapo. "No hemos visto ninguna invocación importante de serpientes desde que cruzamos la frontera por primera vez. Creo que Orochimaru ya se ha trasladado a pastos más verdes".

...

**País de Fuego, Konoha, Residencia Yamanaka**

Asuma pronto llegó junto con Choji y Shikamaru justo detrás de él. Las noticias sobre Sakura sorprendieron a ambos niños y estaban muy preocupados por la seguridad de Ino. El grupo genin se reunió en la sala principal de la casa de Yamanaka. Estaban jugando a las cartas juntos para pasar el tiempo y aligerar un poco el estado de ánimo.

Shikamaru tenía sus dedos entrelazados frente a él. "Lo que no tiene sentido para mí es cómo Sakura obtuvo la capacidad de chakra necesaria para usar un Sharingan, incluso por un corto período de tiempo. Kakashi-sensei fue muy limitado en su uso por lo que Naruto ha dicho y él es un completo jonin. " Luego miró sus cartas y dijo: "Tomaré dos".

Naruto asintió y le dio a Shikamaru dos cartas. "Ella tampoco tuvo ninguna afinidad por ningún tipo de espada antes. Además, Pyrrha-chan es un soberbio portador de espadas. Que Sakura, incluso ser capaz de empujar a Pyrrha-chan, parezca increíble".

"Sakura tampoco conoció ningún jutsus terrestre que yo sepa. Ella debe haber aprendido el jutsu cazador de cabezas de Orochimaru". dijo Hinata. "Yo doblo."

Ino negó con la cabeza. "Ella no solo tiene un conjunto diferente de habilidades, sino que su personalidad es completamente diferente. Tomaré una".

"La sonrisa y la mirada en su rostro eran de locura". dijo Pyrrha. "Ella ha sufrido algo horrible por haber cambiado tanto. Aparte de su obsesión con Uchiha Sasuke, ninguna otra cosa coincide con la Sakura con la que fui acosado". La pelirroja se detuvo. "También tomaré una carta de Naruto-kun".

"¿Podría ser un efecto secundario de la marca de maldición?" preguntó Blake. "Anko nee-chan dice que la marca de la maldición trata de corromper tu mente. No conocí a Sakura tan bien, pero ella no parecía tener una voluntad muy fuerte para mí".

"Yo doblo." dijo Choji. "Lo que sea que la haya convencido de matar a sus propios padres podría haber sido la causa. Sakura pudo haberse roto completamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho".

"La casa se lleva dos". dijo Naruto. "Me pregunto si Sasuke le hizo algo o si estaba tan ciegamente enamorada".

"Sakura tenía una doble personalidad". dijo Ino. "Papá lo explicó como una proyección de su identificación. Me pregunto si ella sacó eso a la superficie de alguna manera".

Pyrrha se encogió de hombros. "En su propia forma retorcida, ella todavía quiere ser tu _mejor amiga_ Ino-chan. Eso la hace peligrosa para ti y para Ayano especialmente. En su propia forma distorsionada era que estaba tratando de _ayudarte_ ".

"Eso es lo que me tiene preocupado". dijo Shikamaru.

...

Kakashi y Asuma estaban sentados en la cocina de Yamanaka mientras Ayano abría la tienda. Ambos estaban escuchando atentamente a los genios que teorizan entre ellos. Asuma estaba escribiendo sus observaciones. Mientras que el informe de Pyrrha había sido bastante conciso; Ino estaba sesgado debido a su estado emocional elevado (comprensiblemente). Parecía que sentarse y hablar con sus amigas mientras jugaba a las cartas no solo la había calmado, sino que también le había hecho pensar analíticamente como una kunoichi adecuada. Asuma le dijo a Kakashi: "Le pediré que escriba un informe de seguimiento esta noche después de que haya tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre las cosas".

"Me pregunto si necesitamos configurar a Ayano con alguna protección adicional, independientemente". dijo Kakashi. "Sakura está apuntando a ella."

Asuma negó con la cabeza. "Estamos tan limitados en este momento que Ino y Pyrrha probablemente serían considerados suficientes por el Hokage. Después de todo tenemos una guerra ... otra vez; tal vez uno de nosotros, los senseis del equipo, pueda dormir aquí durante las próximas noches. Uno de nosotros podríamos vencer fácilmente a Sakura incluso con tu Sharingan ".

"Probablemente pondría a Ayano e Ino tranquilos al tener a un jonin estrellado en el sofá". Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo. "Hablemos con Ayano".

...

**Konoha, puertas delanteras**

Una cierta rubia tetona, Sannin, llegó a las puertas principales de Konoha y descubrió que el lugar estaba tranquilo como una tumba. "Así que los rumores de una guerra que escuchamos en Tanzaku Gai eran ciertos". dijo Tsunade con gravedad.

Shizune puso a Tonton en el suelo y dijo: "No he visto a Konoha tan tranquilo desde la Tercera Guerra de Shinobi".

Los chunins en la puerta eran más jóvenes y no reconocían realmente a Tsunade, aunque habían oído hablar de ella, por supuesto. Una de ellas estampó sus papeles y dijo: "Bienvenido a Konoha Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san. Hokage-sama te está esperando. Estoy segura de que sabes cómo llegar a la torre".

Tsunade asintió y su grupo se dirigió hacia la Torre Hokage. Tsunade se sorprendió de que no se les diera una escolta, pero el ambiente general en el pueblo era muy tenso. Vieron muchas patrullas moviéndose y la mayoría de los civiles parecían estar dentro. "Este es un ambiente deprimente". murmuró Tsunade. El grupo pronto llegó a la Torre Hokage y fue conducido a la Oficina de Hokage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba revisando los últimos informes de Jiraiya y Shikaku. Los dejó y miró a Tsunade y Shizune. Dijo con una sonrisa complacida: "Bienvenido a casa, Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan. Te extrañaron".

"¿Por qué me cortaste las cuentas bancarias?" gruñó Tsunade.

Hiruzen tiene una mirada plana. "Ven ahora, Tsunade-chan; no te hagas el tonto. Te necesito aquí y no obedecerías órdenes. Como el Tercer Hokage, estoy reactivando tu estatus de ninja. Shizune-chan, eres un completo jonin y tus talentos son necesario en el hospital. Se reportará allí a las 08:00 de la mañana siguiente ". Shizune asintió. "Tsunade-chan, ¿asumo que todavía sufres de hemofobia?

Tsunade vio el acero en los ojos de su viejo sensei. ' _Podría pelear con él y marcharme pero_ ...' "Sí, todavía tengo miedo de la sangre sensei". dijo ella en un tono avergonzado.

"Comprensible." dijo Hiruzen sin preámbulos. "También te necesitan en el hospital, pero primero necesitamos un control completo de la psique. Sé que has estado sufriendo y es hora de que hagamos algo al respecto. El camino autodestructivo en el que has estado no es lo que tu La familia hubiera querido para ti ".

Sensei, yo- "comenzó Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan, Konoha te necesita una vez más." dijo el anciano Hokage. "Te estoy _pidiendo_ porque no quiero _pedirte que lo_ hagas. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, Tsunade; ha sido durante mucho tiempo".

Tsunade dijo tristemente: "Soy _viejo_ sensei; me _siento_ viejo. No sé si puedo empezar de nuevo ...".

Hiruzen apoyó la barbilla en su mano y dijo: "Dime que cuando tengas _mi_ edad, Tsunade-chan. Eres un pollo de primavera comparado con mí".

Shizune se tapó la boca para reprimir las risitas, pero resultaron ser bastante contagiosas y pronto el grupo se echó a reír.

El Tercer Hokage se olvidó de sus risitas y dijo: "Necesitaba eso. Como dije: bienvenido a casa! ... Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con el cerdo?"

...

**Compuesto de Hyuga**

Hinata regresó de la residencia de Yamanaka a tiempo para el almuerzo. El equipo 8 tuvo el día libre de patrullas y Hinata esperaba pasar el día con Naruto-kun. Desafortunadamente, el Equipo 7 tenía un horario completo ese día y Hinata pasó la mayor parte de su mañana en la casa de Yamanaka ayudando a calmar a Ino y a su Madre. ' _Es difícil creer que Sakura haya cambiado tanto. Si nada más, ella poder enfrentarse con Pyrrha Nikos sin ser completamente destruida es lo suficientemente impactante. Hay mucho más en esto de lo que parece_ . Hinata saludó a sus compañeros de clan cuando entró y caminó hacia la casa principal con un balanceo en sus caderas. ' _Mmmm ... al menos me dieron un beso muy caliente con Naruto-kun_ '. Ella se rió un poco y se sonrojó.

Parecía que Hinata era un tema candente últimamente con el clan en general, pero no estaba particularmente preocupada. ' _Supongo que asar a ese tonto que Mizuki con vida levantó algunas cejas. Oh, bueno, él tenía que venir de todos modos_ . La heredera estaba a punto de buscar a su hermana pequeña, Hanabi, para que pudieran almorzar juntas, pero, por desgracia, fue interceptada por un mensajero de los Ancianos Hyūga.

"Hinata-sama!" dijo Hyūga Tokuma mientras trotaba hacia la heredera. "Me alegra haberte encontrado. Tu abuelo, el anciano principal, te ha invitado a cenar con él para almorzar".

La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció y fue reemplazada con un ceño fruncido. "Tokuma-san, un ninja de tus talentos debería estar en la línea del frente en lugar de hacer recados para los Ancianos".

Tokuma asintió y dijo en voz baja: "Solicité unirme a la Segunda División con Hiashi-sama, pero los Ancianos me negaron".

Los ojos de Hinata parecieron encenderse y dijo: "Eres un Jonin especial. Eso es un insulto a tu nivel de habilidad. ¿Te gustaría que yo **_hablara_** con los ancianos Tokuma? No es un problema".

El Hyūga jonin se encogió ante la ardiente mirada de Hinata y dijo: "Me alegra servir en cualquier capacidad, Hinata-sama; por favor, no molestes a los Ancianos con algo tan trivial". ¡ _Por favor, no los cocines, mi señora! _'

"Muy bien Tokuma-san." dijo Hinata en un tono oscuro. "Dígale al anciano principal que estaré allí pronto".

Tokuma estaba pálido. "En realidad, el élder-sama me pidió que lo acompañara al comedor principal".

La heredera levantó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente. "Dígale al viejo tonto que tenía algunas necesidades femeninas que atender y que no _necesitaba_ que me acompañaran. Llegaré allí cuando llegue".

El jonin se sonrojó. "O-por supuesto mi señora!" chilló Tokuma en vergüenza. Rápidamente se inclinó y se fue como un tiro ...

...

**Konoha Mission Hall**

Kakashi estaba hablando con su equipo. "El espía que atrapamos ayer resultó ser de Hidden Cloud. El Raikage está en alerta máxima porque cree que Konoha está usando Rice Country como un posible escenario para una invasión".

"¡Eso es ridículo!" dijo Blake. "Estamos tratando de deshacernos de un traidor para siempre. No tiene nada que ver con Kumo".

Kakashi asintió. "Lo sé y tú lo sabes, pero el Raikage no puede darse el lujo de estar relajado sobre la situación. Una vez que Konoha se retire de Rice Country, las cosas se calmarán".

"¿Qué pasará con el espía Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Pyrrha.

"Su destino no ha sido determinado". dijo Kakashi.

"En otras palabras, desaparecerá una vez que hayamos recibido toda la información que podamos". dijo Naruto en un tono oscuro. "Él oficialmente no existe de acuerdo con Kumo después de todo".

Kakashi asintió y dijo: "Las cosas suceden en nuestra línea de trabajo que son menos que sabrosas".

"¿Alguna noticia sobre Sakura?" preguntó Pyrrha.

"Ella se nos escapó". dijo Kakashi. "No tenemos el cazador necesario para ir tras ella e incluso si la tuviéramos, no es una amenaza lo suficientemente grande como para justificar una cacería a gran escala. Por ahora está fuera de nuestro alcance".

El equipo 7 asintió con tristeza y se dispuso a su primera patrulla del día ...

...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata esperó treinta minutos extra para ir a almorzar solo para irritar a su abuelo. Entró en el comedor con su equipo de combate con un suave balanceo en las caderas. En general, se veía bastante impresionante como su mentora, Kurenai, siempre lo hacía. Su abuelo levantó las cejas ante su elección de atuendo (él esperaba un kimono conservador), pero el joven hombre Hyūga que estaba en la mesa con él parecía completamente abatido. Estaba en un kimono formal de clan.

"Bien bien." dijo Hinata sardónicamente. "Me preguntaba por qué me llamaste anciano. ¿Es este un tipo de omiai? ** Ciertamente espero que no".

El abuelo de Hinata comenzó a toser antes de aclararse la garganta. "Hinata; esta es Hyūga Hotaka, un miembro de la casa principal que ha vivido en Fire Capital toda su vida. Tiene quince años y puede heredar la mayor parte del negocio comercial del clan cuando su padre se retire". La heredera no parecía muy impresionada con el joven. El Anciano se volvió hacia Hotaka. "Hotaka-kun; esta es Hyūga Hinata-sama. Ella tiene trece años y como mi nieta es la heredera indiscutible del Clan Hyūga". Hotaka miró el amor golpeado por la peligrosa kunoichi que tenía delante.

Hotaka se levantó y se inclinó. "Me siento honrado de conocerte, mi señora. Los rumores de tu belleza simplemente no te hacen justicia".

La heredera pensó: ' _Yo no sabía que aún __**estaban**__ rumores sobre mi apariencia. Me pregunto qué más habrá oído_ . "Te agradezco, Hotaka-san; ¿entiendo que desciendes del élder Minako?"

Hotaka se alegró, "Sí, ella es mi abuela. ¿Cómo conociste a Hinata-sama?"

"Parece que has heredado sus rasgos faciales". dijo Hinata. ' _El pobre hombre actúa como un contador en lugar de un ninja. Parece que el Consejo de Ancianos está tratando de maniobrarme a través de algunos emparejamientos. Lástima por ellos, ya he elegido a Naruto-kun_ . Hinata se sentó y comió con su abuelo y Hotaka. Estaba bastante aburrida y no tenía interés en Hotaka, pero no era grosera con él. " _No es que sea su culpa que esta reunión haya tenido lugar. Voy a la lluvia __**demonios**__ en el anciano una vez que esta farsa ha terminado, aunque_ ... '.

...

**País de arroz, tienda de comando de Konoha**

Jiraiya estaba revisando los informes. Sus exploradores habían estado muy ocupados durante toda la mañana y los informes seguían llegando ". _Y Sarutobi-sensei se pregunta por qué no quiero la posición de Hokage. Todo este papeleo infernal es más difícil de tratar que luchar en la guerra. Dame una batalla abierta cualquier día por esta monotonía. Ahora que lo pienso; Dar el trabajo a Orochimaru sería un castigo peor que la muerte_ '. Vio a Nara Shikaku entrar a la tienda después del almuerzo. "¿Cuál es la buena palabra, Nara? ¿Alguna noticia de nuestros exploradores?"

Shikaku negó con la cabeza. "El enemigo se ha retirado. Todos los lugares en los que hemos buscado están abandonados. Los pocos enemigos habituales con los que nos hemos encontrado son como conejos asustados y se han rendido incondicionalmente. Incluso los complejos de túneles subterráneos han sido abandonados. Parece que tu corazonada sobre la retirada de Orochimaru fue correcto. Estamos encontrando resistencia cero ".

"Sigue siendo una marcha de dos días a Oto Village, pero espero más de lo mismo". dijo Jiraiya. "Hokage-sama se va a decepcionar de que no hayamos conseguido a Orochimaru, pero será suficiente con nivelar su base de poder. Tiene que haber dejado algún tipo de trampa para seguir siendo diligente".

...

**Sede norte de Orochimaru**

Kabuto miró a la orilla desde uno de los muchos pasajes ocultos en el laberinto del Cuartel Norte. Las condiciones eran espartanas, por lo menos, pero Orochimaru-sama les aseguró que era perfectamente seguro. ' _Qué desastre. Estábamos planeando invadir Konoha y en vez de eso terminamos invadiendo __**nosotros**__ en nuestro propio terreno. El ochenta por ciento de nuestras fuerzas fueron aniquiladas o huyeron. Si Suna hubiera hecho su parte, entonces no habríamos tenido este desastre_ . Los nin gafas con gafas suspiraron. ' _Esperaba tender una trampa explosiva en la aldea Oto para volar una parte de las fuerzas de Jiraiya-sama, pero Orochimaru-sama tenía razón. Simplemente no había tiempo_ .

La mano derecha de Orochimaru pensó malhumoradamente: "Se perdieron años de investigación en los laboratorios y Kimimaro aún necesita más tratamiento. Peor aún, se sabe tan poco sobre el Clan Kaguya que tratarlo es casi imposible".

Snake Sannin apareció detrás de su protegido y preguntó: "¿Pensando en voz alta, Kabuto-kun? Perdimos esta guerra, pero aprenderemos de este contratiempo. El fracaso es a menudo un mejor maestro que el éxito".

"Es difícil no desanimarse, Orochimaru-sama". admitió Kabuto.

"¿Todavía quieres que Haruno Sakura sea tu aprendiz de médico Kabuto-kun?" preguntó la serpiente.

"Ella tiene el control de chakra para ser una excelente médica, mi Señor". dijo Kabuto. "Dicho esto, toda su personalidad cambió radicalmente después de que recibió la marca de la maldición. No puedo entender esos fenómenos. Todos los usuarios de la marca de maldición parecen haber conservado sus personalidades básicas, pero Sakura ... Ella está torcida en formas que no tienen sentido. Yo duda de que ella _quiera_ aprender a curar a alguien y ese tipo de dedicación es necesaria para ser un buen médico ".

"Es un poco de misterio". acordó Orochimaru. "Mientras le enseñas, considera que también es un caso de estudio. Es una pena que no tengamos a un Yamanaka experimentado para mirar dentro de su cabeza". Mirando a la orilla del mar, Orochimaru dijo: "Basta de meditar sobre Kabuto-kun. Hay mucho que hacer".

El maestro y el aprendiz volvieron a entrar y sellaron la puerta oculta detrás de ellos ...

...

**_OMAKE:_**

El Jefe Hyūga Elder entró en las cámaras de la reunión para hablar con sus compañeros Ancianos sobre los resultados del omiai entre Hinata y Hotaka. Escuchó al élder Minako hablar con los demás. "¡Mi nieto Hotaka parece bastante enamorado de Hinata-sama!" Minako dijo alegremente. "Dijo que era hermosa y muy amable con él. Hotaka quiere seguir adelante con esta relación, pero dijo que Hinata-sama parecía tímida y no quería apresurar las cosas. Por mi parte, estoy bastante contenta con los resultados".

El Anciano de la Cabeza suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. ' _Si tan solo supieran_ ...'

El élder Hiraku se rió entre dientes. "Así que parece que el amor ha domesticado a la bestia salvaje". Dijo con una leve burla en su voz.

"No estoy tan seguro de que esta sea la mejor idea ..." dijo el élder Majo con un poco de miedo en su voz.

"¡Disparates!" cantó el élder Hiraku. "Obviamente ella es solo una adolescente debajo de la fachada de ser una Diosa del Fuego enojado".

El abuelo de Hinata entró en la habitación y se aclaró la garganta. Dijo con autoridad: "Me temo que el omiai fue ... menos que exitoso".

Todos los demás Ancianos se volvieron hacia él y lo miraron. Sus ojos byakugan luego se ampliaron a proporciones cómicas y sus mandíbulas golpearon el piso ...

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Hotaka dejó al omiai sintiéndose más liviana que el aire y se apresuró a decirle a su amada abuela Minako lo que es una chica verdaderamente encantadora, Hinata-sama. Eso dejó a Hinata y su abuelo solos ..._

_"Bueno, Hinata, ¿qué piensas del joven Hotaka-kun?" preguntó el anciano._

_"Parece bastante agradable". dijo Hinata en un tono neutral. Luego sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Le agradezco la deliciosa comida Elder-sama". Besó su mano y le lanzó un beso a su abuelo que lo divirtió enormemente ... Hasta que el beso se convirtiera en un chakra de fuego sobrecalentado, quemó pulcramente su larga melena de cabello, dejando su cabeza calva y brillante como una bola de señal ..._

_Hinata dijo con una voz que haría que el shinigami se humedeciera de miedo; "No __**hagas eso de nuevo**__ "._

_Fin del flashback_ ….

"Parece que balancear a mi encantadora nieta a través del afecto no será tan fácil después de todo". declaró el anciano jefe Hyūga. Fue entonces cuando notó que todos los demás Ancianos estaban protegiendo su largo cabello subconscientemente con sus manos. Todos parecían aterrorizados. "¡¿Qué estás encogiendo ?!" el trueno "¡ _Yo soy_ el que es totalmente calvo!"

Majo lo señaló débilmente y lo pasó por la entrada a la habitación donde Hinata estaba de pie con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa demoníaca en su hermoso rostro. "Parece que los ancianos no han aprendido la lección. _Espero que les gusten las pelucas_ ..."

Los gritos de calvicie alcanzados en todo el recinto ...

**_FIN DE OMAKE ..._**

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**** Omiai: una primera reunión para que las parejas potenciales busquen una relación que conduzca al matrimonio.**

**Bueno, muchas cosas sucedieron en este capítulo. Orochimuru decidió reducir sus pérdidas y se retiró completamente a las colinas. Jiraiya parece estar sosteniendo la mayoría de las cartas en este punto en el País del Arroz. También parece que el cambio de personalidad de Sakura es un misterio para ambas partes. ¡En el frente interno, Tsunade ha regresado! Y los Yamanakas están justificadamente preocupados por el ataque de Sakura. Los equipos genin están aprendiendo qué tan mala es la situación. Tal vez lo peor de todo es que los Ancianos Hyūga buscan un matrimonio para su heredera y ella _no_ es feliz. Parece que las pelucas se van a poner de moda en el clan Hyūga ... ¿Qué sucederá con eso? Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 28/8/16**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Bueno, los votos están adentro y parece que el omake del último capítulo es ahora canon. Originalmente fue escrito de esa manera, pero lo hice un omake pensando que era demasiado cómico. Así que, ~ _Viva Ancianos Calvos! _~ Aquí está el capítulo 16. ¡Disfruta!**

**Cita: " _¿Qué tiene que hacer una niña para ser rescatada por aquí?" -Nora Valkyrie se burla de un indefenso Beowolf, RWBY Chibi_**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_La mano derecha de Orochimaru pensó malhumoradamente: "Se perdieron años de investigación en los laboratorios y Kimimaro aún necesita más tratamiento. Peor aún, se sabe tan poco sobre el Clan Kaguya que tratarlo es casi imposible"._

_Snake Sannin apareció detrás de su protegido y preguntó: "¿Pensando en voz alta, Kabuto-kun? Perdimos esta guerra, pero aprenderemos de este contratiempo. El fracaso es a menudo un mejor maestro que el éxito"._

_"Es difícil no desanimarse, Orochimaru-sama". admitió Kabuto._

_"¿Todavía quieres que Haruno Sakura sea tu aprendiz de médico Kabuto-kun?" preguntó la serpiente._

_"Ella tiene el control de chakra para ser una excelente médica, mi Señor". dijo Kabuto. "Dicho esto, toda su personalidad cambió radicalmente después de que recibió la marca de la maldición. No puedo entender esos fenómenos. Todos los usuarios de la marca de maldición parecen haber conservado sus personalidades básicas, pero Sakura ... Ella está torcida en formas que no tienen sentido. Yo duda de que ella quiera aprender a curar a alguien y ese tipo de dedicación es necesaria para ser un buen médico "._

_"Es un poco de misterio". acordó Orochimaru. "Mientras le enseñas, considera que también es un caso de estudio. Es una pena que no tengamos a un Yamanaka experimentado para mirar dentro de su cabeza". Mirando a la orilla del mar, Orochimaru dijo: "Basta de meditar sobre Kabuto-kun. Hay mucho que hacer"._

_El maestro y el aprendiz volvieron a entrar y sellaron la puerta oculta detrás de ellos ..._

_..._

Capitulo 16

**País de fuego, Konoha, Apartamento de Naruto**

Naruto estaba practicando su fuinjutstu en una mesa baja en su sala de estar con Pyrrha después de sus dos patrullas por el día. Había sido un día largo para el Equipo 7. La rubia parecía muy preocupada por Pyrrha. "¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?" Preguntó la pelirroja radiante. "Pareces muy distraído. ¿Es Sakura?"

El ninja amante de la naranja sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba el pincel de caligrafía. "Honestamente, tengo algo más en mi mente por completo. En mi mente, Sakura y Sasuke que sabía que estaban muertos. La gente que los reemplazó son enemigos de mis amigos y mis enemigos como resultado. Han matado a personas que deberían haber sido Más cerca de ellos. No puedo perdonarlos después de esto ".

Los ojos verdes de Pyrrha estaban llenos de preocupación. "Bueno, si no es eso, ¿qué te molesta tanto, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto suspiró. "Es ... chicas. ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo, Pyrrha-chan? No creo que pueda hablar con Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-sensei no está aquí".

Pyrrha sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Bueno, dime qué está mal y veré cómo puedo ayudarte".

La rubia se quedó pensativa y dijo: "No estaba segura antes de ahora, pero estoy casi segura de que tanto a Hinata-chan como a Blake-chan les gusto. Yo ... Realmente me gustan las dos de vuelta y no sé qué que hacer."

Pyrrha dijo con tristeza: "Una vez me gustaba alguien y a él le gustaba alguien más. Cuando me pidió consejo sobre qué hacer, le dije que debía ser honesto y decirle a la chica que le gustaba cómo se sentía ...".

"¿Entonces qué pasó?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo respondió: "No seguí mi propio consejo. Cuando morí, todavía no sabía cuánto me importaba. Lo lamento. Deberías hablar con ambos o siempre te preguntarás qué es lo que podría hacer. ha pasado." Pyrrha tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Naruto se sintió culpable. "Lo siento mucho, Pyrrha-chan; no quise molestarte".

Pyrrha negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No dejaré que vuelva a suceder ...". Ella se acercó y le dio un beso suave y amoroso en los labios de Naruto. "Me gustas, Uzumaki Naruto. Eres muy querido para mí. Creo que acabo de empeorar tu problema, pero esta vez no me voy a dejar de lado". Ella sonrió ante la sorprendida pero feliz mirada de Naruto.

Naruto sonrió tímidamente y dijo: "También me gustas, Pyrrha-chan. No sabía que te sentías así".

Ella sonrió con diversión en sus ojos. "Eres un poco densa con las mujeres, Naruto-kun. ¿Qué hay de Blake-chan y Hinata-chan?"

Naruto miró sus manos en su regazo. "Necesito decirles lo que siento por ustedes tres. Me siento un poco mejor acerca de las cosas ahora. ¡Gracias por hablar conmigo, Pyrrha-chan!"

Pyrrha asintió. "En cualquier momento Naruto-kun." ' _Esta vez será diferente. No me limitaré a sentarme y ver cómo el que me importa se aleja de mí_ .

Los pensamientos de Naruto eran mucho más oscuros. " _Necesito ser honesto y contarles a los tres sobre el Kyubi_ ...".

...

**Compuesto de Hyūga, la habitación de Hinata**

Hinata se estaba preparando para la cama. Mientras ajustaba su yukata para dormir; La joven kunoichi reflexionó sobre su día. ' _Bueno, si nada más obtuve puntos contra esos irritantes Ancianos de hoy. __Mi __padre se __**enfurecerá**__ cuando se entere de este asunto omiai_ . La heredera Hyūga había probado dos cosas para el Consejo de Ancianos. 1) Si continuaran con su intromisión, el Consejo podría esperar **_graves_** consecuencias a partir de ahora. 2) Hinata puede ser una excelente kunoichi, pero simplemente no estaba hecha para ser una peluquera. " _Mantendré una estrecha vigilancia sobre el grupo de toupee en caso de que intenten algo estúpido con Hanabi-chan_ ". pensó Hinata protectoramente.

La belleza de ojos perlados escuchó un golpe en su puerta y vio a su hermana pequeña con su Byakugan. Hinata abrió la puerta y vio que Hanabi estaba en pijama y parecía un poco preocupada. "Hanabi-chan, pensé que ya te habías acostado. ¿Está todo bien?"

Hanabi se frotó un ojo adormilado y dijo: "Nee-chan; me levanté para tomar un trago de agua y vi que el Anciano Jefe estaba caminando con un turbante. Luego vi que los otros Ancianos también los tenían. ¿Está pasando algo?"

Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Quizás nuestros Honorables Ancianos están tratando de hacer una declaración de moda".

La hermana menor entrecerró los ojos con un lindo ceño fruncido y dijo: "No me pillarían muerta vestida así. Estaban usando toallas viejas por su aspecto".

La heredera apenas podía sofocar un resoplido ante la adecuada descripción de su hermanita y las imágenes mentales que pasaban por su mente. ' _Tal vez algunas fotos están en orden. Chantaje de material encima de todo lo demás no puede hacer daño. También podría apilar la baraja mucho más a mi favor_ . "Di Hanabi-chan; divirtámonos juntos esta noche". susurró Hinata. "¿Qué dices?"

Hanabi vio pura travesura en los ojos de su hermana mayor e inmediatamente se entusiasmó. "¿Qué vamos a hacer juntos, nee-chan?"

"Vamos a tomar fotos de los ancianos con sus viejos turbantes de toalla y se los mostraremos a papá cuando regrese". dijo Hinata conspiratoriamente.

La hermana menor se tapó la boca con las manos para reprimir las risitas. Una vez que se calmó, Hanabi dijo: "Déjame conseguir mi cámara".

Cuando Hinata volvió a buscar su propia cámara, pensó con una risita: " _Naruto-kun me está frotando"_ .

...

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Blake estaba despierto en la cama pensando en Naruto. Ella acababa de terminar un capítulo de Icha Icha y estaba un poco inquieta. (Suspiro) ' _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Naruto-kun? Sé que a Hinata también le gusta mucho y realmente me molesta. Tal vez debería haberlo besado delante de ella solo para marcar mi territorio_ . Se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y sonrió. 'A _Naruto-kun realmente le gustan mis oídos por otro lado_ .' Ella se rió. ' _Esa es un área donde Hinata no puede competir conmigo. Lástima que no haya ningún servicio telefónico en este lugar. Llamaría a Naruto-kun de lo contrario_ . _Cuando Anko nee-chan vuelva, le pediré un consejo_ .

Los pensamientos de la niña felina faunus se desviaron a otros eventos del día. ' _No sé qué pensar de la situación con Sakura. Si sobrevivió a una carrera con Pyrrha-chan y tiene uno de esos malditos sellos malditos, entonces no puedo permitirme subestimarla. Cuando descubrí las muertes de sus padres, estaba lo más lejos de mi mente como posible sospechoso_ . Blake bostezó. "Basta de eso, necesito dormir un poco".

Blake pronto se quedó dormido pensando en una cierta rubia de bigotes ...

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Pyrrha llegó a casa un poco más tarde de lo planeado. Vio que Asuma estaba recostada en el sofá y leyendo. El fumador de cigarrillos jonin dijo: "Buenas noches, Nikos-san. ¿Llegas tarde?"

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. "Naruto-kun y yo estábamos trabajando en una nueva fórmula de fuinjutsu y perdimos la noción del tiempo. ¿Están Ayano-san e Ino-chan ya dormidos?"

"Ayano se fue a la cama, pero Ino todavía está despierto. Lo comprobé". respondió Asuma. "Tal vez quieras hablar con ella antes de ir a la cama".

Pyrrha asintió, "Gracias por quedarse con Asuma-sensei. Sé que es una gran carga para la mente de Ayano".

Asuma sonrió y dijo: "No es un gran problema. Ya que derrotaste a Sakura, es muy dudoso que ella vuelva pronto. Sin embargo, Ino es un poco paranoica. Kakashi y yo vamos a cambiarnos cada dos días durante unos días, así que puedes descansar tranquilo ".

El Gladiador asintió con aprobación y dijo: "Comprobaré a Ino-chan antes de irme a la cama". Luego subió las escaleras y miró la habitación de Ayano y vio que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

...

Ino escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta y se asustó. Luego escuchó la voz de Pyrrha decir suavemente, "Ino-chan, ¿estás despierta todavía?"

La chica rubia suspiró aliviada y dijo: "Vamos, Pyrrha-chan; estoy despierta".

Pyrrha abrió la puerta en voz baja y dijo: "Lo siento, llegué tarde. Estaba trabajando en fuinjutsu con Naruto-kun. Hablé con Asuma-sensei por unos minutos. Pensé que te vería antes de irme a la cama".

"Bueno, me alegra que todo esté bien". dijo Ino. "Asuma-sensei estar aquí es un gran alivio".

"Tu sensei dijo que tanto él como Kakashi-sensei se cambiarán en las próximas noches". Dijo la belleza pelirroja. "Creo que es seguro que te relajes".

La rubia kunoichi asintió. "Supongo que es difícil no estar inquieto. Todavía no puedo creer lo mucho que Sakura ha cambiado ... Hablando de cambios, ¿soy yo o Naruto ha madurado mucho? Lo vi sin su chaqueta y ahora está todo musculoso. Es difícil creer que el nudillo rubio se ha convertido en un ninja tan fuerte. Fue muy amable de su parte decir que él y Mama nos mantendrían a salvo. Realmente me hizo feliz ".

Pyrrha asintió lentamente de acuerdo y pensó para sí misma: "¿ _Desde cuándo Ino-chan tiene algún interés en Naruto-kun? _'

...

**País de arroz, campamento de Konoha**

Jiraiya desató su jutsu Swamp of the Underworld. Dijo: "No esperaba una ofensiva nocturna a las 4 de la mañana".

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Jiraiya se estaba preparando para pasar la noche en la Tienda de Comando cuando escuchó una explosión en la distancia. "No hay descanso para los malvados". Gruñó el sabio sapo. Corrió hacia el borde occidental del campamento para ver qué sucedía. Vio que Morino Ibiki ya estaba reuniendo a las tropas. "Dame un informe Morino!" dijo Jiraiya._

_Ibiki respondió: "Jiraiya-sama; el enemigo ha lanzado un ataque desde los extremos este y oeste del campamento. Activaron nuestras alertas de barrera y los abrimos antes de que pudieran cruzar nuestras líneas. Shikaku está a cargo en el este y yo soy el oficial superior aquí en el oeste. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?_

_Jiraiya miró las líneas y dijo: "¡En caso de duda, ataca!"_

_Las fuerzas de Konoha en el extremo oeste del campo cambiaron las tácticas de defensiva a ofensiva y una gran parte de las fuerzas de Oto pronto se empantanaron en el pantano del inframundo de Jiraiya ..._

_Fin del flashback_ ….

En el extremo este, bajo el mando de Shikaku, Tayuya vestía un uniforme de Konoha, por lo que sus nuevos aliados no la confundirían con un enemigo. Ella estaba tocando su flauta en una melodía rápida y aguda que era un genjutsu de área amplia. Nara Shikaku estaba impresionada. Las fuerzas Oto se estaban volviendo una contra la otra desde el genjustsu de Tayuya y eso le dio tiempo a la jefa del clan Nara para reorganizarse y comenzar un contraataque. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el tenedor de la sombra se conectara con sus viejos compañeros de equipo Akimichi Choza y Yamanaka Inoichi y los tres arrasaron un camino para que las fuerzas de Konoha lo explotaran.

La ofensiva Oto duró aproximadamente tres horas y la lucha en la oscuridad fue particularmente salvaje. A la luz de la mañana, las fuerzas de Konoha salieron victoriosas, pero habían recibido una verdadera paliza en la oscuridad. Por otro lado, sus oponentes de Oto decididos por el suicidio habían luchado hasta el último hombre. Como los exploradores matutinos informaron de sus patrullas de reconocimiento, era igual en todas partes: todas las tropas de Oto en el área estaban muertas.

...

**País de fuego, Konoha**

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, el Equipo 7 salió a la tienda de armas donde corría la familia de Tenten. Estaban allí para recoger los nuevos Miló y Akoúo̱ de Pyrrha. El Miló era una espada Xiphos que podía transformarse en una jabalina. Fue elaborado en chakra de metal rojo y dorado. Akoúo̱ era un escudo en forma de disco, también hecho de metal chakra. Era bronce con un respaldo marrón que hacía juego con la armadura de Pyrrha. Del mismo modo, el Chakra de luz blanca de Kakashi se restauró por completo a su gloria original ...

Naruto dijo alegremente: "Entonces Kakashi-sensei, el Sudario Gambol de Blake-chan se convierte en un kusarigama y un katana; el Miló de Pyrrha-chan cambia de una espada Xiphos a una jabalina. ¿Qué hace el Chakra Saber de la Luz Blanca?"

Kakashi sudó, "Bueno, es un tanto que emite una luz blanca cuando un canal chakra lo atraviesa ... Ummm ... también es muy fuerte ..." Al ver que Naruto se veía completamente decepcionado, Kakashi dijo: "Es una reliquia familiar".

"¡Oh ya veo!" dijo Naruto con más entusiasmo. "Pensé que se convirtió en otra cosa con un nombre largo como ese. De todos modos, es genial".

Las dos chicas se estaban burlando a costa de Kakashi cuando el grupo fue al Campo de Entrenamiento 52 para comenzar su práctica matutina en ...

...

**Torre Hokage**

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba revisando los informes sobre los equipos de espionaj capturados de Kumo. Aunque no estaba realmente sorprendido; El experimentado Hokage estaba un poco frustrado. " _Por cada espía que encontramos, hay otros dos o tres en Fire Country que lo apoyan". Maldición. Según los informes de Torture and Interrogation, el hombre era un novato. No es de extrañar que el idiota haya sido atrapado. ¿Qué juego estás jugando A? Como el Raikage que __**sabías**__ , estaba destinado a quedar atrapado en un trabajo de infiltración tan descuidado_ . La secretaria de Sarutobi lo llamó por el intercomunicador de su escritorio. "¿Qué es Akemi? ¿Llegaron más informes de Jiraiya?"

"No, señor, tengo copias del informe especial de Kakashi en espera de su aprobación para distribuirlas a nuestras fuerzas". dijo Akemi.

El anciano Hokage pronto estaba mirando las imágenes en bruto. ' _Beowolves, Nevermores, Griffons y otras criaturas asociadas_ ...' Leyó las breves descripciones y descubrió que las criaturas parecían alimentarse de energía negativa. "Espero que ninguna de estas bestias aparezca en Rice Country. Tendrían un banquete allí ..."

**Rain Country, pueblo de Ame**

Uzumaki Nagato, también conocido como Pein, envió su Deva Path junto con su ' _Angel_ ' Konan en el borde este de Ame, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla masiva. Fue allí donde vio a un enorme cuervo como una criatura que estaba destrozando y comiendo a Zetsu como un nuevo asesinato. La criatura mitad negra / mitad blanca que sirvió como espía para Akatsuki terminó su existencia como una " **_BBEEELLCHH_** " masiva para la criatura aviar. Pein y Konan observaron con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la cosa absorbía siglos de energía negativa de la mitad negra de Zetsu y, como resultado, crecía a un tamaño gigantesco. Había sido grande antes pero ahora era _colosal_. La criatura ahora masiva atacó a Tobi y Hidan también. Tobi pasó por el ataque pero fue herido de alguna manera en el proceso. Hidan por otro lado no tuvo tanta suerte….

El sacerdote enloquecido estaba empalado en la garra de la criatura y tenía un boleto de ida hacia sus fauces abiertas. Hidan se enfureció: "¡TU PÁJARO MOTHERFUCKING! ¡TE ENVIARÉ A JASHIN EN PEQUEÑOS PIEZAS PEQUEÑAS! MISMO; _LO_ HARÉ -"

" **_¡BBEEELLCHH!_** ", Dijo la criatura segundos más tarde, cuando Hidan se unió a Zetsu como vittle para la bestia. Cómicamente, escupió la guadaña de Hidan antes de que empezara a crecer _aún más_ con toda la energía negativa proveniente de Hidan.

El Deva Path of Pein de pelo naranja rugió, "¡ _Shinra Tensei!_ " Y la enorme criatura como ave se aplastó por completo dejando un cráter con un pequeño cuerpo de cuervo en su epicentro ... El gigante _Nunca más se_ disolvió ante sus ojos. Estaba muerto y no quedaba ni rastro de Zetsu o Hidan.

Konan aterrizó junto a la herida Tobi que estaba tosiendo sangre. Él voz áspera: "Fue sólo una ( _tos_ ) gran ave de presa ( _tos_ ) hasta que se aferró al brazo negro de Zetsu y comenzó la alimentación como un loco. Nosotros ( _tos_ ) trató de destruirlo pero ya había crecido demasiado grandes para tomar fuera fácilmente. ( _Tos, tos_ ) Creo que debe alimentarse del espíritu. No puedo sentir las partes de mi cuerpo por donde pasaban sus garras ... " Tobi se desmayó de sus heridas.

"¿Áun está vivo?" preguntó Pein.

Konan revisó los signos vitales de Tobi y dijo "Apenas ...".

Pein asintió. "Vamos a llevarlo de vuelta a la base. Este ataque fue completamente inesperado". El Sendero Deva caminó hacia los restos del cuervo que alguna vez fue el núcleo del Nevermore. Lo recogió y dijo: "... Simplemente se parece al cuerpo de un ave normal ...".

... El Akatsuki no tenía idea de que la existencia misma de la estatua de Gedō Mazō podría atraer a las Criaturas de Grimm de otra dimensión con su masa de energía negativa. Ame Village tenía el potencial de convertirse en el mismo epicentro del **_infierno_** ...

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 52**

Después de un entrenamiento matinal particularmente brutal (para _romper en_ sus nuevas armas); El equipo 7 se estaba relajando bajo un árbol y recuperando el aliento. "Kakashi-sensei seguro ha estado en un alboroto esta mañana". dijo Naruto desde su lugar tendido en el suelo.

Las chicas se apoyaban contra el árbol con los pies apoyados cómicamente en las piernas de Naruto. "Creo que nos divertimos un poco con la pequeña Naruto-kun de Kakashi-sensei". dijo Blake con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su libro Icha Icha.

Pyrrha se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, realmente pusimos nuestras nuevas armas a prueba, así que todo estuvo bien". Se limpió el sudor de la frente. "Se siente bien hacer que la sangre bombee y la adrenalina fluya de todos modos". Miró a su izquierda. "Parece que Kurenai-sensei y el Equipo 8 están aquí. Deben haber terminado su patrulla matutina".

Kurenai saludó con la mano y luego el sudor cayó al ver a Kakashi y Blake leyendo con entusiasmo Icha Icha Paradise en perfecta sincronización entre sí. Kakashi sonrió con doble ojo y dijo: "Buenas tardes, Kurenai; ¿todo terminó con la patrulla del alba?"

El sensei del equipo 8 asintió. "Trajimos el almuerzo para que nuestros equipos puedan comer juntos. Hinata-chan dejó una nota en la puerta de Naruto esta mañana".

"Por _eso es_ que no estabas tan ansioso por volver corriendo al pueblo a almorzar". dijo Pyrrha. "Bueno, comer la cocina de Hinata-chan _es_ un placer".

Naruto asintió. "Hinata-chan dejó una nota en mi puerta que todos podríamos comer juntos, así que pensé que iba a sorprender a todos".

Hinata felizmente abrió una gran canasta de picnic para el deleite de todos. El plato principal era Tataki, un sashimi hecho con Skipjack Atún ... en otras palabras, cierto faunus felino estaba emocionado ...

...

Kakashi estaba informando al grupo sobre sus observaciones. "El mayor inconveniente de un Sharingan implantado es el drenaje masivo de chakra. Me resulta difícil creer que Sakura pueda usarlo por mucho tiempo. Con sus reservas, estaría a punto de agotarse en un minuto o dos. De lo que Pyrrha y Ino describió que ella debe tener un buen conocimiento de los aspectos genjutsu de esto, pero sus otras habilidades no están a la par. Su ojo implantado puede predecir los movimientos de un oponente, pero su cuerpo no puede mantenerse al día. Eso es un factor. en su derrota en un duelo de espadas con Pyrrha-chan. Tengo que preguntarme dónde aprendió a pelear con un jian. Por lo que sé, ella nunca tuvo una espada en su vida ".

"¿Hemos oído alguna noticia sobre la guerra en el País del Arroz?" preguntó Kiba. "No he escuchado nada de Kaa-san o nee-chan".

Kurenai dijo: "Las cosas están progresando a un ritmo acelerado, así que dudo que escuchemos muchas noticias. El Hokage nos ha asegurado que las cosas van bien. Lo último que escuché fue que las líneas de Oto fueron interrumpidas".

Kakashi asintió y dijo. "Kurenai y yo luchamos en la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Créeme, Kiba; las cosas pasan volando durante una ofensiva, así que simplemente no hay tiempo suficiente para escribir a tus seres queridos. Estoy seguro de que están pensando en ti. peleó con Jiraiya-sama en el campo y él es un infierno de comandante de campo. Los logrará ".

"¿Entonces Jiraiya-sensei tiene mucha experiencia en tiempos de guerra?" preguntó Naruto.

El jonin de ojos rojos asintió. "A pesar del hecho, no me gustan demasiado sus escritos; (Miró brevemente a Kakashi y Blake, quienes ambos la ignoraron rápidamente en favor de su literatura) Jiraiya-sama estuvo en la Segunda y Tercera Guerra de Shinobi y es un líder en el que podemos confiar. Además, si alguien aparte de Hokage-sama puede derrotar a Orochimaru en combate abierto, es Jiraiya-sama. Ambos son Sannin después de todo ".

"Hablando de Sannin, mis miembros del clan han estado diciendo que Tsunade-sama ha regresado". dijo Shino. "¿Sabes si hay algo de verdad en este sensei?"

"Su aprendiz Shizune está trabajando en el hospital". dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros. "Supongo que todo es posible."

Hinata dejó su bebida. "Estoy seguro de que Tenten del Equipo 9 lo descubrirá con seguridad. Después de todo, Tsunade-sama es su ídolo".

Kiba sonrió. "Hablando del Equipo 9, escuché de Hinata-chan que realmente rompiste el arrogante pinchazo del culo de Neji, Naruto".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Dijo algunas cosas odiosas que estaban completamente fuera de lugar; incluso Gai-sensei estuvo de acuerdo. Además, todavía le debo a Neji una golpiza por lo que le hizo a Hinata-chan".

La heredera de Hyūga sonrió felizmente sabiendo que Naruto siempre cumplía sus promesas. Ella dijo: "Hablé con Gai-sensei y Tenten. Ya has hecho lo suficiente por mí, Naruto-kun".

"Quiero aplanarlo en un partido oficial". dijo Naruto. "Todo lo que hice fue derribarlo".

"Él tuvo que visitar el hospital de Naruto-kun". dijo Pyrrha. "Fue bastante brutal por solo derribarlo".

Kakashi palmeó el hombro de Naruto. "Había sido un día largo y los ánimos se estaban calentando. Naruto está mejorando su control de la ira".

Blake asintió. "Naruto-kun no usó ninguna técnica de chakra, así que en realidad estaba refrenando a Kiba. Neji sí lo merecía. Sin embargo, no tengo idea de cuál es el problema de Neji, pero estaba listo para golpearlo yo mismo".

"Escuché que aprendiste a convocar de Hinata-chan, Naruto". dijo Shino.

Naruto se animó. "¡Sí! Soy titular del contrato Toad".

"¿Se puede demostrar?" preguntó el usuario error.

El ninja amante de la naranja negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Lo siento Shino; no ahora. Jiraiya-sensei necesita la ayuda de los sapos para la guerra. A menos que sea una situación de combate seria, no debería convocar a ninguno de ellos en este momento".

Shino asintió en comprensión. "Parece que manejas tus invocaciones con una responsabilidad poco característica de Naruto".

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Todos tenemos que crecer en algún momento".

"¡Yo no!" replicó Kiba. "¡Nunca creceré!" Akamaru ladró entusiastamente de acuerdo.

Kurenai negó con la cabeza y sonrió ante las payasadas de Kiba ...

...

**País de arroz, campamento de Konoha**

Jiraiya vio que sus fuerzas estaban listas para moverse de nuevo. Pasaron la mañana esperando que los exploradores e ingenieros confirmaran que un camino había sido despejado. "Hubo algunas trampas dejadas por los atacantes de la noche anterior, pero gastaron casi todas sus armas en el asalto la noche anterior". dijo Jiraiya. Se volvió hacia la joven kunoichi pelirroja que estaba a su lado y le dijo: "Esas no eran tácticas estándar de lo que dijiste, Tayuya. ¿Qué crees que está pasando?"

Tayuya enfocó sus ojos marrones hacia el camino que conducía a Oto. "Creo que esas eran las tácticas de algunos de los que habían tenido los antiguos taki jonins que tenía Oto. Yo apostaría que Orochimaru los dejó a su suerte y decidieron atacar en lugar de esperar para tendernos una emboscada. Siempre fueron un grupo impaciente". y nunca me gustó cuidar ".

El Sapo Sapo de pelo blanco había llegado a las mismas conclusiones pero quería la opinión de Tayuya. ' _Ella ha demostrado ser un activo muy valioso para Konoha. Le recomendaré a Sarutobi-sensei que le dé una comisión completa como ninja de Konoha_ .

Akimichi Choza se acercó y saludó. "Jiraiya-sama; ambas divisiones están listas para salir. Hyūga Hiashi acaba de llegar por la retaguardia. ¿Quieres que se dirija a una división de exploración otra vez?"

"Haz que venga y únase a la Unidad de Mando". dijo Jiraiya. "Quiero hablar con él. Dar la orden; nos vamos a mudar".

...

El ejército de Konoha se movía en una marcha enérgica. El área delante de ellos estaba libre de enemigos por lo que estaban haciendo buen tiempo. Hiashi se reportó para ver a Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, estoy listo para volver al servicio". dijo Hiashi al unirse a las tropas de mando.

Jiraiya sonrió. "Es bueno verte bien otra vez, Hiashi. Esa fue una gran batalla en la que luchaste solo para proteger a tu gente". El sabio hizo un gesto a la chica de pelo rojo que estaba a su lado. "Hyūga Hiashi; este es el antiguo Oto kunoichi Tayuya que te sacó de allí después". Se volvió hacia Tayuya y dijo: "Tayuya; esta es Hyūga Hiashi-sama, la cabeza del exaltado Clan Hyūga de Konoha. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos tienen algo de qué hablar".

Hiashi se acercó y dijo cortésmente: "Parece que te debo mi vida, jovencita. Las Hyūgas siempre pagan sus deudas. Te lo agradezco".

Tayuya se echó a reír. "No tienes que ser un hombre tan formal. No soy noble ni nada. Sin embargo, por lo que valga la pena, eres bienvenido. Ni siquiera sabía que tenías un título hasta ahora".

Hiashi enarcó una ceja ante la actitud bastante brusca (pero refrescantemente honesta) de la chica. "Entonces, ¿qué clan eres de Tayuya?"

La pelirroja se detuvo y dijo. "El maldito de mi Clan está casi extinto ... Tal vez te lo cuente algún día".

' _Qué niña tan misteriosa_ '. pensó Hiashi. "Bueno, sin importar de dónde provenga, el Clan Hyūga te ayudará a apoyarte en caso de que decidas instalarte en Konoha".

"¿Cómo es Konoha?" preguntó Tayuya con curiosidad en su voz.

"Está rodeado de bosques y hace calor la mayor parte del año". dijo Hiashi. "Fire Country no es tan húmedo y fangoso como Rice Country. Creo que es un buen lugar para vivir".

Tayuya dijo distraídamente: "Suena bien ...".

"¿Cuántos años tienes Tayuya?" preguntó Hiashi.

Los ojos de Tayuya se agrandaron. " _¡Soy __**demasiado joven**__ para ti viejo!_ "

Hiashi estuvo a punto de fallar. "¡No quise decir eso!" Él palmeó la cara y luego recuperó la compostura. "Tengo una hija que está en su adolescencia temprana. Pensé que podrías llevarte bien con ella".

La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Lo siento, hombre, te he leído mal. Una kunoichi tiene que vigilarla en Oto. Tengo catorce".

El jefe del clan asintió. "Mi hija Hinata tiene trece años. Ella es una genin kunoichi. Quizás disfrutes su compañía".

"Cosas más extrañas han pasado". dijo Tayuya encogiéndose de hombros.

...

Unos pasos atrás, Jiraiya estaba escuchando a medias a los dos hablando. ' _Nota para sí mismo: Presente a Tayuya a Hinata como su __**futura madrastra**__mientras Hiashi está presente. Luego, zambúllete para cubrirte mientras se apagan los fuegos artificiales ... Hmmm, tal vez Naruto se me está pegando_ . pensó Jiraiya con un resoplido.

...

**País de fuego, Konoha**

... En algún lugar de Konoha; Naruto estornudó mientras estaba patrullando con el Equipo 7. "Me pregunto si alguien está hablando de mí". se preguntaba en voz alta. La rubia de repente tenía un inmenso sentimiento de orgullo dentro de él. ' _No me he sentido así desde que convertí a Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon en bromistas. Me pregunto si alguien más ha tomado los caminos sagrados del bromista_ .

**Konoha Photo Studio**

… .Hinata estornudó mientras recogía las imágenes reveladas de los Ancianos en su improvisado accesorio para la cabeza. " _¡Pffft!_ ¡He visto payasos de rodeo con más dignidad que estas maravillas sin pelo!" dijo Hinata mientras se reía con malicia. Kurenai, Kiba y Shino se estremecieron ligeramente ante el aura oscura que venía de su compañero de equipo. Akamaru gimió y se escondió en la chaqueta de Kiba ...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

… .Mientras tanto, los Ancianos Hyūga estornudaron colectivamente mientras miraban a través de un catálogo de pelucas que podían recibir de forma expresa desde la Capital del Fuego. "¡Mira aquí! ¡Hay una mitad de descuento si pides pelucas de color fucsia y chartreuse en bulto!" dijo el élder Hiraku con entusiasmo ante la ganga que encontró.

"¡ _Se trata de salvar la __**cara**__ , no de ahorrar __**dinero**__ , idiota!_ ", Rugió el élder Majo.

La intención asesina asesina que venía de sus compañeros Ancianos que lo rodeaban hizo que Hiraku se callara ...

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Esa noche, Naruto invitó a Hinata, Blake y Pyrrha a pasar el rato. Estaba muy nervioso. A pesar del hecho, quería confesar cómo se sentía a todas las chicas (aunque Pyrrha ya lo sabía); El asunto de que Kyubi estuviera sellado dentro de él era mucho más importante. A la rubia le preocupaba que lo odiaran, pero al mismo tiempo no creía que ninguno de ellos hiciera eso. Envió un clon para recoger los ingredientes de una olla caliente sukiyaki. Naruto pensó que podía cocinar bien y quería entretener a sus invitados ...

Blake llegó poco antes de las seis de la tarde y lo saludó con un cálido beso. Tenía un poco de polvo en las mejillas y dijo: "Buenas noches, Naruto-kun. Gracias por invitarme". Se quitó el arco y Naruto sonrió a sus adorables orejas.

"Gracias por venir con Blake-chan". dijo Naruto.

Hinata llegó unos minutos después y también recompensó a Naruto con un beso. "Mmmm ... huele como esa receta de sukiyaki que te di".

Naruto asintió y se sonrojó un poco ante la cálida sonrisa de Hinata. Él dijo: "Bienvenido Hinata-chan".

Tanto Hinata como Blake se miraron el uno al otro para marcar su territorio ...

Pyrrha llegó pronto y dijo: "¡Hola a todos!" Luego se volvió hacia Naruto y le dio un beso apasionado. "¡Y hola a ti especialmente a Naruto-kun!"

Hinata tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula de Blake golpeó el suelo. Pensaron como uno solo: '¿ _Desde cuándo Pyrrha ha estado involucrado ?! _'

Naruto dijo: "Buenas noches, Pyrrha-chan, me alegro de que pudieras hacerlo".

Naruto pronto sirvió la cena a las tres niñas y de alguna manera el tema se desvió a las Criaturas de Grimm. "Realmente depende de cuántos de ellos realmente lo lograron". dijo Hinata analíticamente. "No sabemos qué tan grandes son las amenazas en este momento, pero deben matarse a la vista. La amenaza _potencial_ que representan es grande".

"Suena extraño viniendo de ti". dijo Blake.

Hinata frunció el ceño, "Ya no sirvo a Salem. Soy una konoichi Konoha".

"No hay necesidad de discutir entre nosotros". dijo Pyrrha. "No se logrará nada. ¿No es así, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto asintió. "Me pregunto si hay otros por ahí remanentes como ustedes y Kakashi-sensei".

"No hay que decir Naruto-kun." dijo Hinata. "Aparte de nuestro pequeño círculo, nadie lo sabe. Le expliqué la situación a Kurenai-sensei y luego a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, pero han jurado guardar el secreto. No pude ocultar ese secreto a mi equipo".

"¿Le has dicho a alguien en tu familia, Hinata?" preguntó Blake.

La heredera negó con la cabeza. "Voy a decirle a Hanabi-chan cuando sea mayor, pero en este momento es demasiado joven para entender".

"Eso debe ser difícil". dijo Pyrrha con simpatía. Hinata solo asintió.

...

Después de que Naruto despejó la mesa, finalmente se atrevió a hablar con las chicas sobre su situación. Entraron en la sala de estar. Naruto sentó a las tres niñas en el sofá y él se sentó en el piso frente a ellas. Dijo: "Hinata-chan, Blake-chan, Pyrrha-chan; todos me han confiado sus secretos sobre Remanente y es hora de que comparta mis secretos con todos ustedes".

Pyrrha esperaba una confesión pero esto tomó a la pelirroja con la guardia baja. "¿A qué secreto te refieres con Naruto-kun?" " _Suena muy asustado_ ".

Hinata y Blake tenían pensamientos similares. ' _¿Podría ser esto sobre el chakra rojo? _'se preguntó Hinata.

Naruto dijo: "Sé que Hinata-chan sabe un poco sobre Kyubi. Pyrrha-chan, Blake-chan; ¿conoces las nueve colas?"

"Sé que atacó el 10 de octubre y destruyó gran parte de la aldea hace años". dijo Blake. "Le costó a Konoha muchos ninjas antes de que muriera".

Pyrrha asintió. "Sé que el Cuarto Hokage sacrificó su vida para matarlo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Naruto tomó aliento y dijo: "No puedes matar a un bijuu. El Cuarto Hokage no pudo matarlo, así que hizo la siguiente mejor cosa: lo selló".

"¿Quieres decir que el Kyubi todavía está vivo?" preguntó Blake con un jadeo.

Hinata susurró: " _El chakra rojo_ ...". Con una mirada de realización.

"¿Dónde está sellado?" preguntó Pyrrha.

"Estaba sellado en un bebé recién nacido". dijo Naruto. "Era demasiado poderoso para ser sellado en un objeto inanimado".

"Entonces…." dijo Blake.

Hinata dijo: "Tu cumpleaños es el 10 de octubre. Eras ese bebé, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun?" Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos como perlas.

La rubia asintió. "Soy el contenedor de Kyubi no Kitsune. Es por eso que muchos aldeanos me odian. Comprenderé si alguna de ustedes no quiere estar más cerca de mí. Quería que todos lo supieran porque ... porque me gusta todos ustedes mucho ... "

Naruto se encontró atrapado en el abrazo de las tres niñas. Él estaba sorprendido. Todo fue borroso y comenzó a llorar mientras hacía todo lo posible por abrazar a todas las chicas. Todos estaban llorando también. Hinata lo besó y le dijo: "Naruto-kun ... desearía haberlo sabido. Hubiera estado allí para ti mucho antes".

Blake también lo besó. "Supongo que por eso siempre me olías como un zorro, Naruto-kun. Has tenido una carga terrible para ti desde el día en que naciste. Nunca te alejaría de ti. el Kyubi, tu eres tu Naruto-kun "

Pyrrha agitó el cabello de Naruto y lo besó en la frente antes de que ella lo besara nuevamente en los labios. "Siempre me pregunté por qué la gente hablaba de la forma en que hablaban de ti. Te mantendremos a salvo, Naruto-kun".

" _Gracias_ ...". susurró Naruto. "Todos ustedes son tan especiales para mí".

Naruto pasó el resto de la noche solo abrazando a las chicas. Una vez que todos se calmaron de llorar, era agradable acurrucarse y relajarse ...

Blake, Pyrrha y Hinata se dieron un beso de buenas noches a Naruto esa noche. Todos se sentían más cerca que nunca y Naruto se sentía mejor consigo mismo que en años. Hizo un clon para acompañar a cada una de las chicas a casa.

El ninja rubio pensó para sí mismo mientras se acostaba para pasar la noche: ' _Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para proteger a las niñas. Ustedes son mis más preciosos_ ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Cubrimos mucho territorio este capitulo.**

**Espero que todos _hayan_ disfrutado el trágico _"BBEEELLCHH!" _Muerte de Zetsu. Este tipo de pone un enganche en el Plan de los ojos de la Luna, ¿no es así? Pyrrha hizo que se moviera por fin mucho para sorpresa de Hinata y Blake. Naruto les ha confesado a las chicas sobre Kyubi y cómo se siente y todas parecen corresponder a sus sentimientos. Pudimos ver una cierta interacción entre los personajes de Tayuya y Hiashi y la invasión de la aldea Oto se está acercando. También vimos que el sentido de la moda de los Ancianos Hyūga es bastante escaso. ¿Cómo reaccionarían Hinata y Hanabi al ver a su abuelo con una peluca fucsia? Por todo lo que importa; ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Hiashi al ver a los Ancianos en sus turbantes de toalla de baño? Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 10/4/16**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Blake, Pyrrha y Hinata son las novias de Naruto para los muchos que han preguntado. Bien, entonces la temporada 4 de RWBY ha comenzado y hay varios tipos malos nuevos. Tyrian (el chiflado que tanto se ríe) me recuerda al molesto compañero de Jabba el Hutt, Salacious Crumb from _Return of the Jedi_ . Estoy tentado de llevarlo a las Naciones Elementales solo para darle una muerte humillante ... tal vez por ahogarlo en un inodoro. Cinder / Hinata lo disfrutarían. Oh bien. Aparte de eso, publiqué un nuevo crossover de Star Trek / Naruto llamado _Infinity Divide_ para los interesados. Aquí está el capítulo 17. ¡Disfruta!**

**Cita: " _¡PARE!__ Pyrrha, sabes que te amo. ¡Pero kick-step, kick-step, body-roll __NO es una ciencia de cohetes!_ " _-Lie Ren dirige los nuevos movimientos de baile del Equipo JNPR, RWBY Chibi._**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_"... Soy el contenedor del Kyubi no Kitsune. Es por eso que muchos aldeanos me odian. Comprenderé si alguna de ustedes no quiere estar más cerca de mí. Quería que todos lo supieran porque ... porque Me gustas mucho a todos ustedes ... "_

_Naruto se encontró atrapado en el abrazo de las tres niñas. Él estaba sorprendido. Todo fue borroso y comenzó a llorar mientras hacía todo lo posible por abrazar a todas las chicas. Todos estaban llorando también. Hinata lo besó y le dijo: "Naruto-kun ... desearía haberlo sabido. Hubiera estado allí para ti mucho antes"._

_Blake también lo besó. "Supongo que por eso siempre me olías como un zorro, Naruto-kun. Has tenido una carga terrible para ti desde el día en que naciste. Nunca te alejaría de ti. el Kyubi, tu eres tu Naruto-kun "_

_Pyrrha agitó el cabello de Naruto y lo besó en la frente antes de que ella lo besara nuevamente en los labios. "Siempre me pregunté por qué la gente hablaba de la forma en que hablaban de ti. Te mantendremos a salvo, Naruto-kun"._

_" __Gracias ...__ " susurró Naruto. "Todos ustedes son tan especiales para mí"._

_Naruto pasó el resto de la noche solo abrazando a las chicas. Una vez que todos se calmaron de llorar, era agradable acurrucarse y relajarse ..._

_Blake, Pyrrha y Hinata se dieron un beso de buenas noches a Naruto esa noche. Todos se sentían más cerca que nunca y Naruto se sentía mejor consigo mismo que en años. Hizo un clon para acompañar a cada una de las chicas a casa._

_El ninja rubio pensó para sí mismo mientras se acostaba para pasar la noche: ' __Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para proteger a las niñas. Ustedes son mis los más preciosos ... . __'_

...

Capitulo 17

**País de fuego, Konoha, Torre Hokage**

Tarde esa noche, mientras Naruto se estaba acostando; El Tercer Hokage estaba revisando los últimos informes de guerra desde el frente. " _Por lo que Jiraiya dice aquí, hay docenas de prisiones subterráneas estimadas que pueden estar llenas de personas de los clanes ninja que fueron encarceladas __por Orochimaru __para la __**experimentación**__ ". _Hiruzen suspiró _. 'Consideré a Orochimaru como mi estudiante más preciado. ¿Cómo pudo haber caído a este nivel? ¿Qué hice mal? _'

Igualmente inquietantes fueron los informes de un masivo Nevermore visto en Ame. Nadie en Rain Country sabía lo que era, pero Sarutobi Hiruzen ciertamente lo sabía. Leer los informes de su agente la noche anterior había sido suficiente para convencer a la Tercera Hokage de que era hora de poner en marcha las ruedas ... Hiruzen no quería perder a su espía en Ame, pero era hora de actuar. El Akatsuki podría evolucionar hacia una gran amenaza con el tiempo, por lo que el anciano Hokage envió la orden y esperaba lo mejor ...

"Si esto es realmente lo que los Grimm son capaces de unir, las naciones podrían ser la _única_ opción". pensó Hiruzen en voz alta.

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

El equipo 7 se enfrentó a una situación inesperada a primera hora de la mañana siguiente ...

Naruto, Pyrrha y Blake miraron estupefactos a su sensei. "Quieres que aprendamos a bailar ..." dijo Naruto en un tono plano.

Kakashi hizo una pirueta y dijo: "Mejora la flexibilidad y la fuerza del cuerpo, así como la coordinación. También es una excelente manera de hacer ejercicio".

Blake tosió. "No te ofendas, sensei, pero al verte divertirte así me hizo vomitar un poco en la boca ..."

"Tal vez con alguna instrucción todos podríamos beneficiarnos de ello". dijo Pyrrha en un tono positivo.

"Ya sabes bailar bien Pyrrha". dijo Blake en tono mudo.

Naruto se sentó en la parte trasera de la hierba y dijo: "¿Tienes la idea de Gai-sensei, no, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sonrió con doble ojo y luego el sudor cayó en las tres miradas fijas que estaba recibiendo. "... Gai podría haber tenido algo que ver con eso ... Pero realmente es un buen ejercicio ..."

Naruto se encogió ante la idea de Kakashi en spandex verde y luego recordó las palabras de Jiraiya ...

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_"Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Naruto". dijo el sanin de cabello blanco "Las mujeres aman a un hombre que puede bailar. ¡Nada quita a una chica de sus pies como un hombre que __**literalmente**__ puede barrerlas __!"_

_"¿Y cómo va a ayudarme eso a echar a la mierda de Neji en los exámenes de Chunin?" preguntó el naranja cariñoso ninja con un resoplido._

_Jiraiya comenzó a contar los beneficios con sus dedos. "Aumento de la fuerza física, mejora el flujo cardiovascular, mayor flexibilidad, mejor coordinación en todo el cuerpo ... y, sobre todo, ¡no hay __**nada**__ como bailar con una __mujer __**sexy**__ !"_

_Fin del flashback…._

Naruto pensó en bailar con Hinata, Pyrrha y Blake. _'… ¡Bailar con una __mujer __**ardiente**__ ! … Bailando con una __mujer __**ardiente**__ ! _hizo eco en su mente mientras pensaba en todas esas deliciosas curvas que se apretaban contra su cuerpo con una sonrisa tonta. Su nariz comenzó a gotear sangre y el rubio se golpeó a sí mismo. ¡ _No es un pervertido! _'pensó el sudor.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Pyrrha inclinándose y mirándose a los ojos con preocupación. "¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? Te acabas de abofetear…"

Mientras se inclinaba sobre Pyrrha, involuntariamente le estaba dando a Naruto una vista sobresaliente de su generoso escote y Naruto comenzó a transpirar. "Solo estaba pensando ..." ¡ _qué increíblemente calientes son todas las chicas!_ "... que Kakashi-sensei debería prometer que no nos pondremos en el spandex verde".

Los ojos ámbar generalmente tranquilos de Blake se abrieron de par en par y ella dijo: "¡Estoy dispuesta a aprender a bailar pero el spandex verde está fuera!"

Pyrrha también estaba mirando a Kakashi con una ceja levantada y una mano en su cadera. "Me temo que tendríamos que lanzarnos en una _revuelta completa_ si las unidades de spandex verde se involucran Kakashi sensei". Ella lo dijo tan cortésmente que la poca intención de matar subyacente a su amenaza sería ignorada por los menos observadores.

Afortunadamente Kakashi era _muy_ observador. El sudor jonin de cabello plateado cayó y dijo: "Te juro por el honor del nombre del clan Hatake que no habrá involucrado el spandex verde ...".

Blake sonrió levemente y dijo: "Bueno, estoy de acuerdo si Naruto-kun y Pyrrha-chan lo están".

Pyrrha asintió. "También estoy dispuesto. Ayudará a nuestro trabajo en equipo".

Naruto se levantó y golpeó su puño en su palma. "¡Vamos a hacer esto entonces!"

...

La música sonó y la pila de cuerpos comenzó a cambiar. El rugido de risa de Kakashi se hizo eco a través del bosque. Naruto estaba en el fondo con las dos chicas extendidas sobre él. "Ummm… .Naruto-kun, creo que Kakashi-sensei quiso decir tu _otra_ izquierda ..." murmuró Blake.

"Creo que nos estábamos amontonando un poco. Necesitamos un poco más de espacio entre nosotros para que no nos enredemos". dijo Pyrrha diplomáticamente.

"Así que esto es lo que sabe la hierba ...". Murmuró Naruto con su cara en la tierra.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon a Yamanaka Ino estallar en risas. " _¡Bwahahaha!_ Escuchamos música y nos reímos y decidimos investigar, ¡pero esto es mejor de lo que creía posible!" La rubia kunoichi soltó una carcajada.

Asuma sonrió. "¿Qué estás haciendo Kakashi? Nunca sometería al Equipo 10 a este tipo de tortura".

Kakashi apagó el boom box tocando la música y dijo entre risas, "En realidad lo estaban haciendo muy bien hasta que el segundo coro ... luego todo tipo de implosiones".

"¡Rodar por el suelo riendo no fue la mayor ayuda para Kakashi-sensei!" dijo Naruto acusadoramente desde su lugar en el fondo de la pila.

El jonin de cabello plateado dijo: "¡Pero las miradas en tus caras no tienen precio! ¡Bwahahaha!"

Los tres genios del Equipo 7 se levantaron como criaturas de los no-muertos con sonrisas espeluznantes en sus caras y Blake dijo: "Creo que es hora de un improvisado combate Kakashi-sensei. _¡Dale a los muchachos!_ "

El equipo 10 observó con los ojos bien abiertos cuando Pyrrha, Blake y Naruto entraron en acción para golpear a su sensei. Kakashi todavía estaba riendo mientras luchaba contra su brutal asalto.

Choji le ofreció un puñado de fichas a sus compañeros y dijo: "No tenía idea de que fueran tan fuertes".

Los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru estaban fijos en la batalla frente a él. Kakashi estaba constantemente desechando las tácticas del Equipo 7 cambiando de forma, pero el Equipo 7 cambiaba de marcha como una máquina bien aceitada y no cedía ni un segundo. "¿Es _esto a_ lo que te refieres con _contacto completo en combate con_ Asuma-sensei?" Preguntó el chico perezoso con una mirada de shock. Shikamaru se estremeció cuando Naruto rebotó entre los árboles y extrañó a Kakashi. El suelo se descompuso cuando Naruto golpeó en una explosión de chakra.

Ino se quedó estupefacto mientras Blake usaba al Naruto arrodillado como un trampolín para hacer un ataque aéreo a Kakashi. Ella hizo un clon en el medio del vuelo que Kakashi disipó solo para que el verdadero Blake lo hundiera. Kakashi usó el impulso de la niña de orejas de gato contra ella y la lanzó sobre su hombro enviando a Blake a volar a los árboles. Se pegó al fondo de una rama grande y se preparó para golpear de nuevo.

Pyrrha fue un borrón en movimiento cuando atacó a Kakashi de frente con un temible combo de taijutsu. Asuma silbó suavemente cuando la tigresa de pelo titiano se movió. Kakashi golpeó a Pyrrha con un uppercut solo para que convirtiera ese impulso en una patada giratoria que el sensei de cabello plateado tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar. Kakashi fue atacado por detrás por Naruto, lo que obligó al jonin a saltar ... justo en la ruta de vuelo de Blake, quien lanzó una patada sólida.

Kakashi levantó la mano y los tres genins se detuvieron. Lo tenían rodeado. Kakashi se rascó la barbilla. "No niños malos. Me estaba moviendo a velocidades jonin para variar. Creo que necesitamos aumentar tu peso nuevamente".

Asuma se rió entre dientes cuando sus tres genin se quedaron boquiabiertas. Ino dijo con incredulidad, "¿Quieres decir que _solo_ estaban _entrenando?_ ¡Pensé que estabas tratando de _asesinar a_ Kakashi-sensei!"

Pyrrha se rió. "Bueno ... no nos contuvimos, pero todos confiamos el uno en el otro para hacer frente a nuestros golpes para evitar lesiones innecesarias. No se llama combate de _contacto completo_ por nada que sepas".

"Molesto." dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba. "Estoy agotado solo por _ver_ el llamado spar".

Asuma sonrió y palmeó los hombros de Shikamaru y Choji. "Ustedes tres no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Pronto estarán en ese nivel. Su trabajo en equipo es excelente".

"¿De verdad Asuma-sensei?" preguntó Choji. "Eran tan rápidos que apenas podía seguir".

"Realmente debes haber estado rompiendo el látigo con fuerza Kakashi". dijo Asuma mientras encendía un cigarrillo. "Eso fue un sobresaliente spar". Añadió en alabanza.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "En realidad, yo mismo estoy trabajando duro. El Equipo 7 está decidido a pasar al siguiente nivel todos los días. Si no me mantengo, estaré en un mundo de dolor". Se volvió hacia su equipo. "Vamos a tomar un descanso chicos".

Los tres genios del Equipo 7 se desplomaron bajo la sombra del gran árbol donde siempre almorzaban. Pyrrha dijo: "¿Por qué no vienes y te unes a nosotros en Ino-chan? El equipo 10 parece cansado".

Choji dijo: "Creo que simplemente verlos en combate de alta velocidad nos agotó". Él y sus compañeros de equipo se sentaron con el Equipo 7 debajo del gran árbol. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado entrenando en ese nivel?"

Naruto respondió: "Después de nuestra batalla en la aldea de Midori, todos decidimos mejorarla. Necesitamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa". Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y sacudió la tierra. "En realidad, creo que _bailar_ es más difícil que entrenar".

Ino estaba mirando fijamente el físico de Naruto y vio que solo tenía una camisa de malla debajo de su chaqueta. Ella babeó un poco. "Naruto; ¿desde cuándo has sido todo músculo?"

Naruto explicó: "Desde que el agente Oto intentó matarme, he estado trabajando duro y comiendo bien para mejorar mi resistencia y tono muscular. La familia de Choji ha sido de gran ayuda porque me pusieron en una dieta especial, ¿verdad Choji? "

El chico de huesos grandes asintió vigorosamente. "Claro que tenemos a Naruto. Ustedes deberían haber visto a Naruto después del ataque. Cuando salió del hospital tenía piel y huesos. Me alegra que podamos ayudar".

" _Se ve lo suficientemente bien como para comer_ ". pensó Ino lascivamente. " _Él debería dejar esa chaqueta fuera todo el tiempo_ ".

Blake estaba observando a Ino en silencio. ' _¿Qué está haciendo ella dando un paseo por todo mi novio con sus ojos? _'La niña faunus felina se aclaró la garganta, "Así que Ino, ¿qué trae al Equipo 10 de esta manera?"

Ino apartó los ojos de Naruto y dijo: "Estábamos buscando un gran campo de entrenamiento para practicar nuestros jutsus hoy y luego escuchamos música aquí". Ella se rió entre dientes. "Fue entonces cuando los vimos en su épica pila de perros en el suelo".

_El equipo 7 nunca viviría esto_ ...

...

**País del arroz, fortificaciones exteriores de la aldea de Oto**

"¡De **_acuerdo, madre, malditos coños! ¡Si las perras quieren vivir, será mejor que abran esta maldita puerta ayer!_** ", Gritó Tayuya en un puesto blindado. Se dirigió a Mitarashi Anko, que estaba al frente del escuadrón enviado para destruir o capturar esta fortificación en particular. Tayuya sonrió a Anko y dijo: "No te preocupes, estos son amigos míos".

"¿Alguna vez besaste a tu madre con esa boca?" preguntó Anko con una gota de sudor. ' _Aquí pensé que __**me**__ habían ensuciado la boca_ ...' pensó la amante de la serpiente.

Tayuya estaba a punto de responder a Anko cuando escucharon un ruido arrastrando los pies detrás de la puerta. "¿Eres tu Tayuya?" preguntó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

Una voz idéntica dijo: "¡Por supuesto que es Tayuya, Miltia! ¿A quién _más_ sabemos que habla así?"

"Supongo que tienes razón Melanie." dijo el ahora llamado Miltia. "¿No eres un traidor Tayuya?" preguntó a través de la puerta. "¿No traicionaste a Orochimaru-sama?"

"¡Él me traicionó primero!" Gritó Tayuya. "Además, el imbécil se escapó con ese maricón de Kabuto. ¿Qué te queda por defender? Ustedes dos me deben uno de todos modos".

La puerta blindada se abrió con un chirrido y dos chicas con uniformes de kunoichi Oto abrieron la puerta. Los dos tenían cabello negro y ojos verdes. Aparte del hecho de que tenían diferentes longitudes de cabello eran idénticos. El de pelo largo tenía botas afiladas y el de pelo corto tenía guanteletes con garras.

Tayuya dijo: "Esta es Melanie y Miltia Malachite. ** Son gemelas idénticas y buenas luchadoras, pero están locas por el murciélago. Afirman que son de otro mundo llamado Remnant. Las encontré en **el foso** en **el** que la serpiente fag Vuelca sus cadáveres.

Las gemelas malaquitas miraron a Anko quien las estaba mirando. Después de mirar a Anko, dijo: "¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de un tipo llamado Ozpin? Se supone que es famoso en Remnant o algo así".

Melanie dijo: "¡Él es el único director de Beacon Academy! ¡Todos en Vale han oído hablar de él!"

Tayuya miró a Anko con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo: "¿Quieres decir que estos dos locos están diciendo la verdad?"

Anko asintió. "¿Cómo llegaron ustedes dos aquí? ¿Cómo murieron?"

Los gemelos se encogieron ligeramente. "Morimos cuando un enorme Goliat nos aplastó dentro de la discoteca de Junior". dijo Miltia. "Nunca lo vimos venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde".

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Vale estaba en el caos y las Criaturas de Grimm se estaban volviendo locas junto con los miembros del Colmillo Blanco. Melanie y Miltia eran los guardaespaldas de Junior, pero lo habían perdido durante la lucha. Los miembros de los Colmillos Blancos que se estrellaron en el club estaban mayormente muertos o inconscientes a manos de los gemelos malaquitas. La pareja vestida de rojo y blanco estaban agotadas de toda la lucha y se apoyaban contra una pared exterior dañada del club. "Melanie, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡Vi a Grimm corriendo por ahí afuera, no somos cazadoras!"_

_Melanie agarró su mano de la melliza y dijo. "No te preocupes; permaneceremos en silencio hasta que esto termine. Luego podremos conectarnos con Junior. El Colmillo Blanco es una amenaza mayor para nosotros porque están tratando de matar humanos. Los Grimm son solo un montón de bestias tontas . "_

_Fue entonces cuando escucharon un gemido monstruoso y la pared contra la que se apoyaban comenzó a caer sobre ellos. "RUN MILTIA!" gritó Melanie mientras la pared daba. Lo último que vieron los gemelos cuando la pared cayó sobre ellos fue el elefante, como la forma de un Goliat. Luego hubo un destello de luz blanca. Las gemelas de malaquita fueron aplastadas hasta la muerte aún sujetándose fuertemente de las manos del otro ..._

_..._

_Un par de gemelas idénticas llamadas Nana y Mana del Clan Fuma estaban casi muertas. Orochimaru había formulado una forma de "fusionarlos" como Sakon y Ukon, de los Cuatro de sonido, y el experimento había demostrado ser un fracaso. Cuando los ninjas gemelos intentaron fusionarse, sus cuerpos comenzaron a descomponerse y dejaron a las dos chicas lisiadas y deformadas más allá de la ayuda. Kabuto ordenó que se eliminaran, ya que no podían proporcionar más datos útiles para el proyecto. Fueron arrojados a una caverna subterránea llamada simplemente ' __**The Pit**__ ', donde una enorme pila de cuerpos era ... todos ellos restos de experimentos fallidos que murieron. Ninguna de las dos gemelas era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar, pero Nana y Mana se acercaron la una a la otra y se tomaron de la mano desafiando su horrible destino ..._

_..._

_Tayuya pasaba cerca de la abertura de **t **__**él en boxes**__ y escuchó a alguien pidiendo ayuda. Normalmente a la pelirroja no le importaría nada, pero a quienquiera que sonara vivo y sano. ' __¿Qué diablos ...? Todos los arrojados allí son nueve décimos muertos o peores. ¿Se cayó algún idiota tonto allí? __'Dos horas después, los gemelos de Malachite estaban en la superficie temblando de miedo. Tayuya logró sacarlos de allí y les dio algo de comida. El miembro de Sound Four no estaba seguro de qué pensar, pero los dejó bajo guardia mientras los gemelos duchaban toda la suciedad y la sangre de sus cuerpos. Uno de tayuya_

_Tayuya dijo: "... ¿Cómo les gustaría a los dos servir en mi escuadrón? Nadie sabe de todos modos que está vivo". Melanie y Miltia siguieron a Tayuya lealmente después de eso ..._

_..._

_Fin del flashback…._

"¿Así que toda esa mierda loca acerca de fusionarse con otra persona con la que ustedes dos se quejaron fue cierta?" preguntó Tayuya. Ver a los gemelos malaquitas asintiendo enfáticamente; Tayuya dijo: "¡Mierda! Me siento mal ahora ...".

Anko miró a los gemelos y dijo: "Si eres como los otros que pasaron por esto, necesitamos que te pongamos un Yamanaka para aclarar tus cabezas. ¿Eres leal a Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru experimentó con nosotros y nos **_asesinó_** ". dijo Melanie. "Tayuya es el único en quien confiamos".

La Ama de las Serpientes se volvió hacia sus subordinados y dijo: "Consígame ANBU Hawk. Estas dos chicas están mostrando todas las señales de trastorno de estrés postraumático y necesitan ayuda".

...

**Rain Country, pueblo de Ame**

Uchiha Itachi abrió sus órdenes codificadas y luego suspiró silenciosamente. Los quemó en cenizas con un pequeño jutsu de fuego y bajó a la enfermería donde estaban Tobi, o Madara, o quienquiera que fuera el Uchiha yacía obstinadamente aferrado a la vida. Era raro ver al hombre con su máscara (Itachi solo la había visto una vez antes) pero el _verdadero líder_ de Akatsuki se encontraba actualmente indefenso como un bebé.

Itachi sacó su tanto sin emoción y limpió limpiamente la cabeza de Tobi en un corte preciso. La suave carne del cuello de Tobi no ofrecía mucha resistencia contra el afilado acero de la hoja de Itachi. Itachi luego selló la cabeza en un pergamino y se giró para irse en absoluto silencio ...

Itachi vio a su compañero Kisame parado en la puerta bloqueando la salida. Kisame dijo: "¿Por qué mataste a Tobi? ¿Para quién trabajas?"

El Uchiha dijo sin emociones: "No te hagas el tonto Kisame. Sabes que Leader-sama le respondió a Tobi ... Era una amenaza para la paz que quiero en este mundo".

El tiburón como hombre dijo: "¿Así que todavía trabajas para la Hoja Oculta ...?" Viendo a Itachi asentir con la cabeza; Kisame miró pensativo por un momento y luego se hizo a un lado. "Líder-sama estará disgustado pero ... No soy rival para ti. Nunca estuve aquí. Buena suerte, Itachi". Kisame desapareció en un parpadeo del cuerpo.

En una hora, Itachi dejó a Ame y se puso una máscara que no había usado en años. Era su máscara de comadreja ANBU. Quitándose sus ropas de Akatsuki para siempre ANBU Weasel se dirigió a la frontera de Fire Country y su hogar, Konoha ...

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

Sasuke estaba entrenando con su instructor de espadas mientras su concubina / esposa Karin observaba. "¡Eres tan increíble, Sasuke-kun!" dijo Karin con estrellas en sus ojos.

Velar por esto desde la cornisa de arriba era una kunoichi completamente no impresionada; Guren de la liberación de cristal. "¿Quieres que sirva de esta manera ... la debilidad de ... la esposa Orochimaru-sama? No sé qué decir".

Orochimaru sonrió y dijo: "Su potencial para ser mi próximo cuerpo es ilimitado Guren-chan. Sé que estás decepcionado, pero debería poder darte niños poderosos. Tengo grandes planes para el nuevo Clan Uchiha, que estará a mi entera disposición. y llame. Si un niño puede ser concebido tanto con el Sharingan como con su lanzamiento de cristal, imagine las posibilidades ".

Guren frunció el ceño y dijo: "Pensé que dos kekkei genkai se cancelarían mutuamente y dejarían a la descendencia sin ninguna habilidad".

"Si bien eso está dentro del ámbito de lo posible, el niño con múltiples líneas de sangre también es una posibilidad". dijo Orochimaru. "Además, creo que podrías ayudarme a convertir a Sasuke-kun en un ninja mucho más poderoso que me servirá lealmente. La sed de poder del chico a veces hace que olvide su posición. Ese es un error del que me gustaría que te deshicieras. "

La kunoichi de pelo azul suspiró. "Seguiré tus deseos, por supuesto Orochimaru-sama".

La serpiente blanca sonrió ampliamente y dijo: "No temas acercarte a tu voluntad. El chico necesita disciplina y, como concubina, puedes proporcionarlo de una manera que otros no pueden. Solo debes conocer a Sasuke-kun. No lo hagas. incluso insinuar que eres más que un compañero de entrenamiento e instructor ". Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Guren y la dejó para que vigilara solo a Sasuke.

Guren miró a Sasuke y vio a su tres tomoe Sharingan girando salvajemente mientras entrenaba con su instructor de espadas. Ella también notó su sello de maldición. ' _Este chico no es nada especial excepto por sus ojos. Está descargando el poder de Orochimaru-sama con ese sello de maldición. Será un largo tiempo antes de que yo considero digno de siquiera __**tocar**__ conmigo_ ... '.

...

Kabuto se preguntó sobre la posición de Guren sobre este asunto. Después de Kimamaro, Guren fue el más adecuado para convertirse en el próximo barco de Orochimaru. Incluso Kabuto temía su poder. El médico con gafas preguntó: "¿Es esto sabio Orochimaru-sama? No puedo ver a Guren voluntariamente dejando que Sasuke se salga con la suya de la misma manera en que lo hacen sus dos concubinas actuales".

"Estoy _contando_ con ese Kabuto". dijo Orochimaru. Al ver la mirada confusa de Kabuto, la serpiente sanin dijo: "Tenía la intención de instruir a Sasuke-kun personalmente, pero con la caída de Oto tengo mucho que hacer antes de poder enseñarle correctamente. Guren-chan no se acuesta con él hasta que ella esté satisfecha de que él es _digno_ de ella. Ella lo entrenará en el suelo en mi lugar. Te aseguro que será una ardua maestra de tareas y hará que Sasuke-kun sea más fuerte. Ella sabe que no debe hacerle _demasiado_ daño ... Si es que realmente terminan por concebir Niños poderosos, entonces será una ventaja ".

Kabuto asintió en comprensión. "Perdóname por cuestionar tu juicio, Orochimaru-sama. Tengo mucho que aprender".

"Simplemente no estabas mirando hacia el futuro lo suficiente, Kabuto-kun". dijo Orochimaru. "Ven, aprendiz, hay muchas tareas a la mano. Sasuke-kun está en buenas manos con Guren-chan".

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 9**

Maito Gai se veía un poco acosado. Estaba intentando presentar al nuevo miembro del equipo (temporal) del Equipo 9 a Tenten y Neji. Lamentablemente dicho miembro del equipo se presentó.

"Hola, niña de pelo de pan, sin dick. Mi nombre es Sai". dijo el aprendiz de ROOT que tenía una piel que era blanca como una sábana.

Tenten se quedó estupefacto por la introducción de Sai, pero Neji estaba _enojada_ . " _¿A quién llamas sin __**piedad**__ , pálida piel, monstruo de la naturaleza?_ ", Rugió Neji.

Gai tomó un tono pontificante. "Sai; ¡debes tratar a tus camaradas con respeto! ¡Debemos avivar tus _Llamas de la Juventud! ¡_ Claramente, ahora solo son chispas, pero las convertiremos en un infierno ardiente!"

Sai miró a Gai por unos segundos como si la Bestia Verde hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza. "He leído que los apodos son una buena manera de hacer que los amigos sean sensei. Dickless aquí parece estar bien con eso".

Tenten estaba deteniendo a Neji para que no asesinara a su nuevo compañero de equipo y Gai simplemente se puso pálido.

Tomó un _esfuerzo serio_ hacer que Maito Gai se quedara sin palabras….

...

**Konoha Market District, Tienda Dango**

Más tarde, el Equipo 8 estaba almorzando antes de comenzar su segunda patrulla y estaban discutiendo la situación con las Criaturas de Grimm. Kurenai tenía el memorándum sobre las criaturas y le mostraba las imágenes a sus genios. Naturalmente, Hinata fue capaz de decirles muchas cosas porque las había tratado mucho en su existencia anterior. "¿Entonces, esencialmente estas criaturas existen para destruir a los humanos y fueron engendradas en algún tipo de pozo en Remanente?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Eso es en pocas palabras, Kurenai-sensei". dijo Hinata. "Sin embargo, eso no explica su presencia aquí en los Países Elementales. Kakashi-sensei y yo hemos teorizado que pueden haber llegado de la misma manera que lo hice".

"¿Y realmente se evaporan cuando son asesinados?" preguntó Kiba. Al ver que Hinata asintió, dijo: "Eso es realmente espeluznante".

La princesa de Byakugan asintió en acuerdo. "Parece que dejan algún tipo de cuerpo atrás aquí, así que está claro que se han adaptado de alguna manera. Desearía saber más, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es exterminar a las criaturas antes de que se vuelvan demasiado fuertes".

"Es muy preocupante que todo esto haya pasado, Hinata". dijo Shino. "Por otro lado, te habríamos perdido si no hubiera sucedido, por lo que, en lo que a mí respecta, lo bueno supera a lo malo".

Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Gracias Shino-kun".

"Ahora si pudiéramos terminar esta maldita guerra con Oto con ..." dijo Kiba.

_Todos compartieron los mismos sentimientos sobre ese tema_ ...

...

**Restaurante Yakiniku Q**

Mientras tanto, los equipos 7 y 10 decidieron almorzar juntos por sugerencia de Ino. Se sentaron en el restaurante Yakiniku Q y la rubia kunoichi dijo: "Quítate la chaqueta de Naruto-kun; podrías sentarte y relajarte".

Los ojos verdes de Pyrrha se estrecharon y vio que la mandíbula de Blake se tensaba. ' _Blake-chan tiene razón; Ino-chan __**está**__ interesado en Naruto-kun. Nunca lo hubiera soñado hace un mes cuando intentaba convertirnos al Culto del Sasukeísmo_ . El sudor pelirrojo cayó. " _Por supuesto, ella pensó que Blake-chan era de la Aldea Oculta en Mascara o algo así ... Nunca supe si estaba sobria o borracha cuando se le ocurrió esa idea_ ..."

Mientras Pyrrha estaba teniendo pensamientos menos que educados; Los de Blake fueron francamente vengativos. Estaba dejando un poco de intención de matar desenfocada, pero Naruto se acercó y sostuvo su mano debajo de la mesa. ' _Me pregunto qué tiene Blake-chan tan tenso. _"¿Está todo bien Blake-chan?" Preguntó el ninja amante de la naranja.

La niña de orejas de gato se relajó un poco y sonrió débilmente. Ella dijo: "Supongo que simplemente tengo hambre Naruto-kun". ' _Eso e Ino está tratando de violarte y quiero golpearla en la cabeza_ '.

Naruto sonrió y asintió. ' _Espero que eso sea todo. Juraría que su mano se estaba arrastrando hacia su Sudario de Gambol hace un minuto_ . pensó preocupado.

"Yo también tengo mucha hambre". comentó Choji.

Ino sudor cayó. "Siempre tienes hambre Choji".

"Parece que la comida está aquí". dijo Asuma desviando la escalada de la discusión que inevitablemente llevaría a poner en tela de juicio la plenitud de Choji ...

...

**País del arroz, perímetro de defensa exterior del pueblo Oto.**

Los túneles que conducían a Oto Village conducían a numerosas instalaciones subterráneas de detención llenas de prisioneros, tal como indicaban los mapas de Tayuya. Toda la invasión de Konoha se atascó justo como Orochimaru predijo y aún no estaban en la aldea Oto. Jiraiya estaba disgustado con la total falta de respeto de su compañero de equipo por la vida humana. ' _Este lugar es una pesadilla, no un pueblo_ '. Pensó el sanin de pelo blanco para sí mismo. Finalmente se encontraron con **_The Pit,_** que estaba claramente marcado en el mapa como un área para evitar. Varias tropas de Konoha se enfermaron solo al oler el hedor de los cadáveres podridos en ese agujero en el suelo.

Shikaku estaba confundido con la cantidad de prisioneros / refugiados que las fuerzas de Konoha ya tenían y seguramente habría más por venir. Los ninjas que se infiltraron en las áreas de la prisión encontraron que los guardias abandonaron los lugares y fue simplemente una cuestión de cortar las cerraduras para sacar a los prisioneros. Mantener a los refugiados ordenados y llevarlos a la seguridad de la superficie fue una tarea difícil, como mínimo. También fue una pesadilla logística cuidar a estas personas. Alimentar a cientos de refugiados no era algo para lo que estaban preparadas las fuerzas de Konoha, pero lograron vaciar las fortificaciones externas de las reservas de alimentos para ayudar a los ex prisioneros.

En cuanto a las propias tropas oto; Los bordes exteriores de la aldea estaban llenos de nada más que apatía. Lo que Anko y Tayuya habían encontrado antes con los mellizos malaquitas era realmente típico. Las restantes fuerzas de Oto que querían luchar estaban escondidas en los túneles y fortificaciones en las profundidades de la aldea. La mayoría de los defensores del área exterior sirvieron a Orochimaru por temor y, desde que los abandonó, se rindieron ante la fuerza de Konoha. La rendición silenciosa parecía ser preferible a luchar hasta la muerte ...

"Nunca he visto un ejército tan desmoralizado en mi vida". dijo Jiraiya. "Orochimaru no les dejó nada por qué luchar".

Shikaku negó con la cabeza. "Supongo que Orochimaru planeaba que estas personas desperdiciaran sus vidas en su nombre. Hay tantos lugares subterráneos donde las tropas de Orochimaru fueron abandonadas que la desolación es todo lo que saben. No es de extrañar que se estén rindiendo sin luchar. La mayoría de ellos no están ni siquiera ninjas; solo milicias locales formadas para luchar contra nosotros ".

Jiraiya gruñó: "Y mientras intentamos ayudar a esta gente pobre, Orochimaru ha hecho una escapada limpia. ¡Maldito sea!"

**País de fuego, Konoha, Torre Hokage**

Afortunadamente para la gente de Rice Country, el Tercer Hokage había lidiado con situaciones de crisis como el hambre y la sequía. Teniendo en cuenta los informes que habían llegado sobre posibles prisioneros; Sarutobi Hiruzen ya había puesto en marcha planes de alivio. Fue muy afortunado que Fire Country realmente tuviera un problema de cosecha abundante ese año. Sin suficientes lugares para almacenar los granos, había una enorme pérdida potencial de alimentos que literalmente se pudrirían. Ya se estaban estableciendo caravanas para enviar ayuda a los refugiados de Rice Country. Además, la mayoría de los ex prisioneros eran completamente inocentes y solo querían _salir_ de Rice Country.

El Daimyo del Fuego afortunadamente envió a su samurai a la frontera del País del Arroz para recibir la afluencia de inmigrantes que sin duda resultaría de esta situación. Por ahora, los planes para invadir la aldea de Oto estaban en suspenso hasta que se resolviera la situación de los refugiados. Toda el área que rodea a Oto estaba abarcada por las fuerzas de Konoha que estaban sacando a la gente inocente. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que las fuerzas de Jiraiya montaran un asalto. Fue una especie de victoria, pero hueca. Orochimaru había escapado, pero Rice Country fue esencialmente liberado de su influencia. El Daimyo de Rice Country ya estaba negociando una paz con los representantes de Fire Country Daimyo y él había ordenado a Oto Village rendirse ante las Fuerzas Konoha.

Las fuerzas de Oto restantes no habían hecho un movimiento para luchar o rendirse. Por el momento era simplemente un punto muerto.

Todo lo que Jiraiya podía hacer en este punto era sentarse y esperar ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**** Los gemelos de malaquita eran los dos guardaespaldas que trabajaban en el club nocturno Junior en Vale. Fueron vistos en el RWBY 'Yellow' Trailer luchando contra Yang y también hicieron una breve aparición en RWBY Season 2.**

**Bueno, la incorporación de los gemelos Malachite no fue planeada originalmente, pero estaba revisando los Remolques RWBY originales y pensé lo genial que sería tener un equipo de etiqueta como ese en la historia. Tengo planes para ellos y espero poder mostrar su estilo de lucha correctamente (debería ser un desafío). Por ahora, están un poco enredados en la cabeza, así que pasará un poco antes de que se estabilicen nuevamente.**

**La Guerra Oto / Konoha ha terminado en su mayor parte, pero la limpieza y las consecuencias llevarán semanas. Queda por verse si es necesario un asalto final en la aldea Oto propiamente dicho. Lo más probable es que los equipos geninianos de Konoha vayan a hacer un servicio de escolta en caravana, ya que las fuerzas regulares de Konoha comienzan a girar en casa, por lo que las misiones regulares comenzarán de nuevo pronto. Eso nos deja con el pobre Guren atorado cuidando a Sasuke, Sakura, presumiblemente, volviendo a casa y, por último, pero no menos importante, ANBU Weasel regresa a Konoha después de años como un ninja perdido.**

**En una nota inconexa, me parece que algunos de mis capítulos más recientes de mis historias han sido un poco apresurados, así que voy a acelerar un poco las actualizaciones y veré cómo hacer un poco más de control de calidad con mi trabajo. Si las actualizaciones parecen un poco más lentas por un tiempo, esa es la razón. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 5/11/16**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Estoy trabajando un poco más en calidad esta vez, por lo que este capítulo tomó más tiempo para escribir. Esperemos que se vea. Este capítulo volveremos a las misiones regulares para nuestros equipos genin. La guerra ahora está más o menos en las etapas de limpieza ahora que la mayor parte del enfoque estará en Konoha. Aquí está el capítulo 18. ¡Disfruta!**

**Cita: " _Blake; ¿alguna vez sientes que, no sé, solo eres un personaje de apoyo en la vida y que otras personas tienen todas las aventuras geniales?" -Jaune Arc lamentando su posición en la vida, RWBY Chibi._**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_País de fuego, Konoha, Torre Hokage_**

_Afortunadamente para la gente de Rice Country, el Tercer Hokage había lidiado con situaciones de crisis como el hambre y la sequía. Teniendo en cuenta los informes que habían llegado sobre posibles prisioneros; Sarutobi Hiruzen ya había puesto en marcha planes de alivio. Fue muy afortunado que Fire Country realmente tuviera un problema de cosecha abundante ese año. Sin suficientes lugares para almacenar los granos, había una enorme pérdida potencial de alimentos que literalmente se pudrirían. Ya se estaban estableciendo caravanas para enviar ayuda a los refugiados de Rice Country. Además, la mayoría de los ex prisioneros eran completamente inocentes y solo querían __salir__ de Rice Country._

_El Daimyo del Fuego afortunadamente envió a su samurai a la frontera del País del Arroz para recibir la afluencia de inmigrantes que sin duda resultaría de esta situación. Por ahora, los planes para invadir la aldea de Oto estaban en suspenso hasta que se resolviera la situación de los refugiados. Toda el área que rodea a Oto estaba abarcada por las fuerzas de Konoha que estaban sacando a la gente inocente. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que las fuerzas de Jiraiya montaran un asalto. Fue una especie de victoria, pero hueca. Orochimaru había escapado, pero Rice Country fue esencialmente liberado de su influencia. El Daimyo de Rice Country ya estaba negociando una paz con los representantes de Fire Country Daimyo y él había ordenado a Oto Village rendirse ante las Fuerzas Konoha._

_Las fuerzas de Oto restantes no habían hecho un movimiento para luchar o rendirse. Por el momento era simplemente un punto muerto._

_Todo lo que Jiraiya podía hacer en este punto era sentarse y esperar ..._

...

Capitulo 18

**País de fuego, Konoha, Torre Hokage**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Oto Village había sido aislada de la Tierra de Arroz circundante. Tanto las fuerzas de Konoha como los Daimyo de Rice Country exigieron una rendición completa, pero los pocos ninjas que quedaban en Oto parecían ser los peores pececillos perdidos de las fuerzas de Orochimaru, por lo que la rendición básicamente significaba la muerte para ellos debido a las bondades en sus cabezas ...

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba leyendo en voz alta los últimos informes de Jiraiya. "... Y en conclusión, Hokage-sama; toda la situación es un masacre grupal". Sarutobi cayó sudor. ' _Jiraiya-kun siempre tuvo un camino con las palabras_ ...' pensó el líder anciano. Al oír un golpe en la puerta, preguntó: "¿Quién es?"

Escuchó la voz de su secretaria. "Es Maki Hokage-sama. Tengo las listas de equipos disponibles para los próximos convoyes de suministros a Rice Country. Necesitan su sello de aprobación".

"Vamos, Maki; déjame echar un vistazo a esos". dijo Sarutobi. ' _El papeleo nunca termina. Me pregunto si puedo engañar a Tsunade-chan para que acepte este trabajo ..._ '

...

**Sala de la misión**

Más tarde esa mañana, Umino Iruka estaba entregando las nuevas asignaciones a los equipos genin. Dado que varios equipos de Chunin habían regresado de Rice Country, Konoha estaba seguro y los equipos de Genin fueron liberados para sus tareas regulares nuevamente. Inuzuka Kiba estaba eufórico. "¡¿Una _misión de escolta_ real _,_ Iruka-sensei ?! ¡Después de patrullar el pueblo durante semanas, será una vacación regular!" Los tres genin en Equipo 8 _todos_parecían felices (incluso Shino).

Kurenai sonrió ante el obvio entusiasmo de su estudiante. "Escoltaremos una caravana de suministros desde Konoha hasta la frontera de Rice Country para ayudar a los muchos refugiados que están allí. Después de eso, estaremos acompañando a una caravana de refugiados en nuestro viaje de regreso. Debería tomar un par de semanas a lo sumo. ¿Están ustedes listos para esto? "

"Hai, sensei!" Respondió todo el equipo 8 al unísono.

"Paquete para dos semanas entonces." dijo el jonin de ojos rojos. "Salimos de las puertas del norte al mediodía".

...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

Hanabi estaba sentada en la cama de Hinata mientras la heredera empacaba para su misión. "Desearía que no tuvieras que irte tanto tiempo, nee-chan". dijo Hanabi. "El padre todavía no ha regresado tampoco".

Hinata sonrió y besó la nariz de Hanabi haciendo que la joven se riera. "Confío en que mantengas al clan en línea Hanabi-chan. Tanto el Padre como yo volveremos antes de que te des cuenta. Mientras tanto, le pedí a Kō que te vigile, así que si necesitas ayuda, entonces sólo pregúntale ". Hinata se rió entre dientes. "Y trata de comportarte con Natsu-san. Ha estado un poco abrumada últimamente con la guerra en curso".

"Está bien, nee-chan; mantendré al clan bajo control". dijo Hanabi. "Si los Ancianos se vuelven demasiado mandones, te amenazaré con contarte sobre ellos cuando vuelvas".

Hinata sonrió. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Hanabi-chan!" Ambas hermanas se rieron cuando Hinata terminó de empacar.

Intercambiando los últimos abrazos y besos, Hinata dijo: "Te veré pronto, Hanabi-chan. Sé bueno mientras me voy".

"Lo haré, nee-chan!" dijo Hanabi mientras su hermana mayor salía por las puertas del complejo. Hanabi suspiró. "... Ya te extraño Hinata nee ..."

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Todavía era antes del almuerzo y el Equipo 7 tenía el día libre. Naruto planeaba salir con Blake y Pyrrha esa tarde y no esperaba compañía. Escuchó un golpe en su puerta y vio a Hinata vestida para el combate con sus dos espadas / arco ** en su espalda. Naruto sonrió y los dos se saludaron con un cálido beso. "Hinata-chan; me alegro de verte." dijo Naruto alegremente mientras la dejaba entrar. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a una misión?"

Hinata le sonrió a su novio. "Sí, el Equipo 8 tiene una misión de escolta. Estaremos en el campo durante dos semanas y quería avisarte antes de irme". Ella lo besó mucho más apasionadamente y las manos de Naruto recorrieron las maravillosas curvas de su novia mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo también. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeando un poco y Hinata se sonrojó y sonrió. Apretó las manos de Naruto entre las suyas y dijo: "Estaré pensando en ti, Naruto-kun. Tengo que irme".

Naruto le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo: "Sé segura, Hinata-chan. También estaré pensando en ti".

La princesa de Byakugan sonrió y le devolvió un beso a su novio cuando se dio la vuelta y se fue para unirse a su equipo ...

...

**Puerta norte**

"Veo que tienes tus espadas hoy Hinata". dijo Shino. "A menudo me pregunto por qué usualmente los tienes sellados en un pergamino".

Hinata suspiró suavemente y dijo: "Principalmente mantengo a las Géminis Blades selladas por el bien de Pyrrha Nikos mientras estoy en la aldea. Ella tiene una comprensible disgusto por esta arma".

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

La princesa de Byakugan se arrepintió en sus ojos y dijo: "Cinder Fall mató implacablemente a Pyrrha Nikos con este tipo de arma en su forma de arco. Ella y yo éramos enemigos ... Ahora somos amigos, pero es comprensible que los Gemini Blades la hagan sentir muy incómodo."

Kurenai puso su mano en el hombro de Hinata. "Ella también tiene que darse cuenta de que eres una kunoichi y necesitas tus armas".

Hinata asintió. "Lo hace, pero puedo decir que todavía le molesta".

El jonin de ojos rojos miró a su estudiante favorito con simpatía. Entonces ella notó algo. "Hinata-chan, ¿dónde está tu carcaj de flechas? Un arco no sirve de mucho sin ellos".

"¡Oh! Eso es correcto. No les conté sobre las actualizaciones que hicimos". dijo Hinata. "Naruto-kun agregó sellos a las empuñaduras para almacenar las flechas. Puedo hacer que aparezcan hasta tres flechas de acero a la vez simplemente canalizando chakra a través de la punta de mis dedos. Pueden ser flechas normales o puedo canalizar chakra de llamas hacia ellos sin dificultad. . "

"Parece que Naruto se está volviendo bastante adepto a los sellos". dijo Shino. "¿Cuántas flechas están selladas en el arco?"

"Actualmente puedo llevar sesenta flechas que son veinte en cada sello". dijo Hinata con entusiasmo. "Naruto-kun y Pyrrha-chan se están volviendo muy hábiles con los sellos".

"Pyrrha ayudó?" preguntó Kurenai sorprendida.

La heredera de Hyūga asintió. "Pyrrha-chan hizo el diseño del sello básico y Naruto-kun lo convirtió en flechas y se los agregó a Géminis. Te lo mostraré". La heredera Hyūga desenroscó la empuñadura de una de sus cuchillas y sacó un pequeño tubo con un rollo de sellado en su interior. "Estos pequeños cartuchos contienen veinte flechas selladas cada uno". explicó Hinata. "Cuando vacío un cartucho, lo cambio por uno nuevo. Naruto-kun y Pyrrha-chan son muy inteligentes, ¿no estás de acuerdo?"

Kiba silbó. "Tan pequeños como son esos cartuchos, podrías llevar una docena de ellos fácilmente".

"¿Cuántos repuestos tienes?" preguntó Shino.

"Llevo veinte cartuchos de repuesto para que no me queden sin flechas en el corto plazo". respondió Hinata mientras cerraba la empuñadura de la espada.

"Parece que nuestro cliente está aquí en equipo". dijo Kurenai. "Vámonos."

...

El líder de la caravana que el Equipo 8 estaba protegiendo estaba liderado por un hombre mayor cuyos ojos entornados estaban básicamente ocultos bajo sus peludas cejas grises. Dijo preocupado: "¿Eres el ninja Team 8 que se supone que nos protege?"

Kurenai le mostró los papeles de su misión y el anciano suspiró. "No veo cómo tres niños y una mujer van a proteger diez carros de suministros y veinticinco de mis hombres".

La hermosa ceja de jonin se crispó y Kurenai dijo: "Soy un jonin y mis tres genins están bien entrenados y disciplinados, señor. Créanme; el equipo 8 será suficiente".

El anciano asintió con cautela y dijo: "Soy Nobuyuki, pero mis hombres me llaman Jiji. Nuestras vidas están en tus manos".

Pronto se hicieron las presentaciones y la caravana se puso en marcha a un ritmo lento pero constante ...

...  
**Apartamento de Naruto**

Mientras el equipo 8 se estaba mudando; Naruto estaba sentado en casa con Pyrrha, quien llegó hace unos minutos. Estaban esperando que Blake les ayudara a decidir qué hacer hoy. Blake pronto llegó con un pergamino. Parecía emocionada cuando Nauto la recibió.

"¿Qué hay en el pergamino Blake-chan?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es una carta de Anko nee-chan". dijo Blake con entusiasmo. "Ella vendrá a casa la próxima semana y encontró a un par de refugiados de Remnant. Pensé que le preguntaría a Pyrrha-chan si ella sabía de ellos".

"¿Quiénes son Blake-chan?" preguntó Pyrrha.

"Son un conjunto de gemelos idénticos llamados Melanie y Miltia Malachite". dijo Blake. "Supongo que eran guardaespaldas en ese club nocturno llamado Junior's que Yang solía visitar. Nunca he oído hablar de ellos, pero son de Vale".

"Me temo que nunca he oído hablar de ellos o de la casa de este Junior". dijo Pyrrha. "Ojalá podamos hacernos amigos de todos modos. ¿Cuántos años tienen?"

Blake miró el pergamino de nuevo, "Anko-nee dice que tienen más o menos nuestra edad y probablemente podrían usar algunos amigos. Dijo que están en mala forma por lo que les pasó en Oto Village, pero Anko nee-chan no entró en otra. Detalles excepto que son ninja entrenados ". La niña felina faunus reflexionó. "Realmente no los recuerdo de Oto Village, pero muchos de los recuerdos de Kin se perdieron cuando ella y Blake se fusionaron. Espero que nos llevemos bien".

"Quítate el arco Blake-chan". dijo Naruto. "Te ves mucho mejor sin él".

Blake sonrió y se sonrojó un poco mientras liberaba sus oídos y Naruto sonrió cálidamente. "Creo que estoy tan acostumbrado a esconderlos que a veces me olvido". dijo Blake.

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

Sakura llegó a la Base del Norte después de un gran desvío para evitar las fuerzas de Konoha. Su ojo verde visible brillaba en la oscuridad de los túneles. "Necesito un nuevo jian gracias a esa perra Pyrrha". ella murmuró enojada para sí misma. "Me pregunto cuándo Ino-chan vendrá a unirse a nosotros. Va a ser difícil conectarme con ella de nuevo". ella dijo alegremente Entonces ella pensó oscuramente. ' _Ahora tengo que lidiar con esa bimbo Karin. Espero que Sasuke-kun no esté enojado conmigo por no haber conseguido a Ino_ . "¿Quién dio a Sasuke el derecho de juzgar _mí_ de todos modos? Es tan pésimo en la cama. Él tiene que ser castigado por dejarme tan insatisfecho ..."

Mientras la rosa paseaba por los estrechos pasajes de las habitaciones que compartía con Sasuke y Karin, se encontró con Kabuto, quien lucía su habitual sonrisa de desarmación. "Ah, buenas tardes Sakura-chan. Es bueno verte de vuelta con seguridad. ¿Cómo te fue?"

La roseta gruñó. "Todo estuvo _bien_ hasta que la puta Pyrrha Nikos intervino. Me costó mi jian e impidió que Ino matara a Ayano. _¡ __**Odio a**__ esa chica!_ " Entonces la voz de Sakura cambió a un tono feliz. "¡Pero estoy tan feliz de estar de vuelta en casa con mi _Sasuke-kun!_ "

' _Ella está errática como siempre_ ...' pensó Kabuto. "Bueno, veré cómo sacarte una nueva espada de la armería Sakura-chan. Necesitaré un informe escrito de ti sobre tu misión para Orochimaru-sama, por supuesto".

El ojo verde visible de Sakura se volvió duro como un diamante mientras miraba a Kabuto. "Me interesará saber cómo _perdimos la_ aldea Oto con Konoha. Moverse por las fuerzas enemigas fue un _infierno_ ".

Kabuto dijo en tono pacifico: "Me temo que nos encontramos con algunos ... contrariedades como lo hiciste tú. Orochimaru-sama esperará un informe tuyo, así que te pido que te encargues".

Sakura lo miró y dijo: "Bien, conseguiré un pergamino. -¡Entonces puedo ver a _Sasuke-kun!_ ", Dijo ella muy feliz.

En una hora, Kabuto tuvo un informe muy conciso de la misión de Sakura. Al leerlo notó algo perturbador. ' _Hay __**dos**__ estilos de escritura aquí ... Cuando describe algo positivo, su escritura es muy femenina y redondeada, pero cuando escribe un comentario negativo, su kanji se vuelve muy forzado y bloqueado. ¿El sello de la maldición le hizo desarrollar una personalidad dividida? Pensé que ella realmente murió pero luego se estabilizó. Esto es angustioso. Si ella va a ser mi aprendiz en el campo de la medicina, __**necesito**__ saber qué está pasando dentro de su cabeza_ . Kabuto hizo algunas anotaciones y llevó el informe a Orochimaru.

...

"... Y esos son mis descubrimientos, mi Señor". dijo Kabuto a su maestro. "No puedo imaginar nada más que pudiera causar tal cosa. Su inconsistencia y cambios de humor erráticos se explicarán por una doble personalidad. Una parece ser extremadamente positiva y la otra es que el polo opuesto aparece como totalmente negativo".

Orochimaru se rascó la barbilla. "Esto es lo más interesante. Me pregunto si el chakra del Sello Maldito provocó una condición preexistente o si lo desarrolló más tarde. Ninguno de los otros usuarios del Sello Maldito tuvo una reacción que se _asemejara a_ esto. ¿Qué sabemos de su cambio? ' ¿Hay algo en particular que provoque el cambio? "

Kabuto suspiró. "Lo único que he encontrado que es verdaderamente consistente es que siempre mantiene su soleada disposición cuando está cerca de Sasuke-kun. De lo contrario, parece bastante aleatoria, aunque su lado negativo sale más cuando está sola. A menudo también se habla a sí misma. aunque no sé si ella se da cuenta de esto. Algunos de sus comentarios que he escuchado indican una relación de amor / odio con Sasuke-kun ".

"¿Como?" preguntó Orochimaru con curiosidad.

El sudor nin gafas con gafas cayó. "Al parecer, Sasuke-kun no está a la altura de sus expectativas en la cama ..."

Orochimaru se quedó un poco estupefacto por un momento y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. "Mi, mi. Parece que Sakura-chan es una pequeña chispa. Mantén un ojo en su Kabuto. Me interesará ver cómo se desarrolla esta situación".

Kabuto se inclinó y dijo con voz acosada: "Como desees Orochimaru-sama ...".

...

El cuerpo de Sasuke se deslizó por el suelo y dejó caer su espada con un estrépito. Él gimió y Karin y Sakura gritaron, "¡Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh por favor…." dijo Guren oscuramente. "Incluso con una espada no puedes _tocarme_ , Uchiha. Este es un taijutsu, _solo un_ larguero. Eres tan débil como un bebé. Levántate. Todavía no hemos terminado de entrenar. Y deja esa espada allí con Sakura delante de ti. lastimarte a ti mismo."

Sasuke tosió y se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas. " _Perra_ ... No necesito mi espada para derrotarte ..." Deslizó su espada frente a Sakura y dijo con voz ronca: "Cuida a ese Sakura-chan".

Sakura recogió la katana y la envainó. ' _Sasuke ... esto es patético'. _pensó en una voz oscura _. ' __**Naruto**__ es más fuerte que esto. Lo vi entrenando con __**Jiraiya-sama**__ y siempre se levantaba por más en un __**instante**__ . Los ataques de Guren son golpes de amor en comparación con los de Jiraiya-sama. Sasuke no es digno de mí ... _'pensó sombríamente mientras la rosita observaba a Sasuke que Guren le entregaba el culo. ' _Naruto_ ...'

¡ _Cállate! _'pensó Sakura enojada. '¡ _Sasuke-kun es el __**hombre de**__ mis __**sueños! **_'pensó con voz aguda.

' _¡Puede que me encarcelen pero puedo __**pensar**__ todo lo que quiero con Sakura! _Gruñó su voz más oscura. ' _Sasuke no está en condiciones de lamer nuestras botas. Prefiero tener pequeñas rubias que pequeñas Uchihas. Verás que tengo razón, estúpido tonto_ .

"¡Maldita sea perra!" gritó Sakura en voz alta cuando Sasuke cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Guren se rió entre dientes. "Si quieres ayudar a Sasuke, entonces, hablar como un Pomerania rosado no va a ayudar mucho a Sakura. Debes concentrarte en ser más fuerte". Guren no tenía idea de que el arrebato de Sakura se dirigía completamente a otra persona en lugar de a ella ...

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, Torre Hokage**

The Third Hokage estaba escuchando el informe de uno de, si no su ANBU _más_ leal, Weasel. "Ese es mi informe completo Hokage-sama. Aparte de Hoshigaki Kisame, ninguno de los otros miembros de Akatsuki me vio irme. No hay garantías, pero dudo que Kisame me denuncie. Admitir que me dejó ir sin una pelea lo pondría en una situación muy mala iluminación."

Sarutobi asintió. "Una vez que termine esta guerra con Oto Village, quiero exonerarte por tus crímenes. Descubrir que otro Uchiha que se llamó a sí mismo Tobi asesinó a los miembros del Clan Uchiha que no estaban en el golpe de estado hará una gran diferencia en cómo el pueblo te ve ".

La comadreja dijo en tono deprimido: "Todavía asesiné a tantos ...". Luego preguntó: "¿Ya hemos descubierto la verdadera identidad de Tobi?"

Hiruzen suspiró. "Era uno de los nuestros que pensamos que murió en la Tercera Guerra de Shinobi como un héroe ... Creo que también fue el hombre enmascarado que desató a Kyubi en la Villa hace trece años".

El ANBU tembló de horror. "¿Él ... desató el Kyubi? Muchos murieron".

El anciano líder dijo: "Quítate la máscara de Comadreja". Al ver el rostro aún joven de Itachi, Hiruzen dijo: "Finalmente, has dejado a todas esas pobres almas asesinadas por Kyubi para que descansen en Itachi. Consiéntete con eso". El anciano suspiró. "No sé si revelar su nombre al público o no, por ahora estaré contento de que un traidor haya comparecido ante la justicia. Leí sus informes médicos de Tsunade. Usted es muy afortunada de que ella haya vuelto al pueblo. Ese pulmón la enfermedad que tuviste te habría matado eventualmente. Es una de las pocas medicinas que incluso ha _oído hablar_ de ella. El hecho de que te recuperes completamente es una buena noticia para mí ".

"Estoy muy en deuda con Tsunade-sama". Estuvo de acuerdo Itachi. "Sé que ella todavía tiene ... cosas con sangre, pero ella dibujó la mía sin comentarios".

"Senju Tsunade es una mujer fuerte". dijo Hiruzen con orgullo. "Ella es lenta pero seguramente está superando sus problemas y tengo la intención de verte hacer lo mismo. Eres un héroe Itachi. Has jugado el papel de un ninja perdido demasiado tiempo. Lo que te sucedió a ti y a tu familia fue una tragedia. Nunca me perdonaré por ".

"¿Qué hay de mi hermano Sasuke?" preguntó Itachi.

Hiruzen dijo con voz firme pero triste: "Él no estuvo a la altura de tus expectativas. Todas tus esperanzas de que él comenzara un nuevo y honorable Clan Uchiha fueron destruidos cuando asesinó a su propio sensei por el poder. Es un traidor y un desaparecido. Nin. Dependerá de ti fundar un nuevo y leal Uchiha Clan Itachi ".

Itachi se quedó abatido, pero dijo: "Leí los informes, pero no quise creerles Hokage-sama".

Hiruzen puso una mano paternal en el hombro de Itachi y dijo. "Por lo que vale Itachi, tampoco quise creerles ..."

...

**Sala de la misión**

A la mañana siguiente, el Equipo 7 tenía una misión propia asignada. Iruka dijo: "Esto ocurrió esta mañana. Es un trabajo de exterminio de bandidos en el este. Un grupo ha asaltado repetidamente las caravanas de suministros procedentes de Otafuku Gai que se dirigían a la Frontera de Rice Country. Hokage-sama sugirió que lo ofreciera al Equipo 7 primero Kakashi . Normalmente supondría que un escuadrón de Chunin tomaría esto, pero todavía se considera d bajo. ¿Lo quieres?

Kakashi miró a su equipo y dijo que todos parecían determinados. No estaban siendo arrogantes sino que tenían confianza en sí mismos. El jinin de cabello plateado dijo: "Este trabajo probablemente será sangriento. Podríamos obtener una misión de escolta si no sientes que estás listo para esto".

Naruto, Blake y Pyrrha se miraron el uno al otro por un momento y parecieron tener una discusión con sus ojos. Todos asintieron y Pyrrha dijo con su siempre cortesía: "El equipo 7 tomará esta misión y hará lo mejor que podamos".

Kakashi asintió. " _Realmente están en perfecta sincronización entre sí_ ". Dijo: "Prepárate para dos semanas y reúnete en el Apartamento de Naruto en una hora para una sesión de planificación. Después de eso saldremos. Traeremos una carga de armas de combate durante la guerra. Traer también etiquetas de demolición".

Cuando los tres genios se fueron a buscar, Kakashi recibió los mapas de las áreas en las que se habían golpeado las caravanas, así como la información que conocían. Iruka dijo: "Esto podría ser difícil para esos niños".

Kakashi asintió. "Este tipo de misión es algo que todos tenemos que pasar como ninjas Iruka. Confío en que estén listos. Si se trata de eso, al menos todos han visto combates pesados antes".

**Apartamento de Naruto**

El equipo 7 se reunió alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de Naruto mirando el mapa alrededor de Otafuku Gai. "Han golpeado seis veces en seis puntos diferentes a lo largo de las carreteras principales del área". dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba seis marcas x rojas en el mapa.

Blake miró el patrón cuidadosamente. "Podemos estar tratando con dos grupos separados. Estos dos ataques en el norte están muy separados de los cuatro en el sur, cerca de Otafuku Gai".

Kakashi asintió con aprobación. "¿Qué más equipo?"

"Los ataques en el sur siempre se atribuyeron a pequeños grupos y siempre estuvieron cerca de un cuerpo de agua". dijo Naruto. "Eso podría significar que faltan nins usando agua jutsus".

"Es posible." dijo Pyrrha. "Los bienes robados también podrían haber sido enviados sobre el agua, lo que indica que los usuarios de la embarcación están involucrados y se están yendo rápidamente con lo que pueden tomar".

Blake pasó sus dedos por los pequeños ríos que salpicaban el área. "Todos estos ataques han sido cerca de cuerpos de agua que están conectados al lago Kurai. Allí es donde debemos mirar primero. Si los bandidos tienen una base cerca de allí, podríamos eliminarlo rápidamente".

"¿Qué hay de los dos en el norte?" preguntó Kakashi.

Pyrrha respondió: "Primero sacamos al grupo del sur y luego reabastecemos en Otafuku Gai si es necesario. Luego nos movemos hacia el norte".

"Suena como un plan sólido". dijo Kakashi. "A buen ritmo nos llevará dos días llegar a Otafuku Gai. Kurai Lake está un poco al noroeste de allí. Vamos a salir del equipo".

Pronto el equipo 7 dejó las puertas del este. Destino: Lago Kurai….

...

**País de Fuego del Norte**

El equipo 8 y la caravana a la que escoltaban acampaban en sus tiendas para pasar la noche y se sentaban a cenar. "Bueno, hemos estado fuera por tres días y nadie nos ha atacado". dijo Nobuyuki a Kurenai. "Esperamos que la tendencia continúe".

Kurenai tomó un sorbo de su cantimplora y dijo. "Con tantos ninjas de Konoha y Samurai de Daimyo en el área, parece poco probable que nos ataquen. Noté que parecías muy nervioso cuando esos samurai aparecieron para vernos hoy más temprano. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás metiendo de contrabando algo?"

El sudor de Nobuyuki cayó. "No soy un contrabandista Kurenai-san. Estaba preocupado porque subieron muy rápido. Pensé que eran los _Segadores_ ".

Preguntó Kiba; "¿Quiénes son los segadores Jiji?"

"No sabes mucho, hijo?" preguntó Nobuyuki con odio.

"Se supone que los Segadores son un grupo de ronines que asaltan caravanas y abastecen rutas". dijo Shino. "Se rumorea que pueden estar en Fire Country, pero no se ha confirmado".

"Rogue samurai ... eso no puede ser bueno". pensó Hinata en voz alta. "¿Cuál es su punto de origen?"

"Nadie está seguro". explicó Nobuyuki. "Supuestamente aparecieron por primera vez en el País de la Tierra y gradualmente se han estado moviendo hacia el este como nómadas. Agobian a los pequeños convoyes con números absolutos y cuando las autoridades llegan, los bastardos ya se han ido".

Kurenai estaba hojeando su libro de bingo y dijo: "La mayoría de estos supuestos Segadores se consideran una amenaza de clasificación C, pero se estima que hay unos veinte o treinta. En realidad, tienen grandes recompensas debido a todas las interrupciones que causaron. En los últimos seis meses. Interesante ".

Nobuyuki gruñó. "Interesantes o no, son condenadamente peligrosos y dudo que los niños duren mucho tiempo en combate con tantos hombres".

"Todo depende de qué tan bien entrenados estén". dijo Hinata. "Un samurai bien entrenado es una amenaza seria, pero si son solo un grupo de roninos mal organizados, entonces dudo que puedan abrumarnos".

"Sea como sea; espero que no tengamos ningún problema, Segadores o de otro tipo". dijo Kurenai.

"¿Tienen una insignia?" preguntó Kiba.

Kurenai asintió. "Dos guadañas cruzadas en blanco sobre un campo rojo. Las tienen en sus brazaletes".

"Tendremos que ser diligentes entonces". dijo Shino ...

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

Sasuke gruñó cuando lo soltó dentro de Sakura y básicamente se derrumbó sobre ella por el esfuerzo. Mientras jadeaba con cansancio, el rosetón debajo de él pensó: 'La _misma posición misionera de siempre. El mismo viejo desgastándose antes de que me baje. Es bueno que tenga dedos o moriría de aburrimiento_ ... Sintió que Sasuke se apartaba de ella y se giraba antes de que él se durmiera. ' _Esto es patético. Karin dice que es maravilloso, pero es fácil de complacer o simplemente está mintiendo_ ... ".

' _Sasuke-kun está dando su todo; eres demasiado exigente! _'dijo Sakura para sí misma.

¡ _Mierda! _'gruñó la mitad más oscura. '¡ _Ahora tengo que salir de nuevo, maldita sea! _'Pensó maliciosamente en su otra mitad,' _Fantaseamos con Naruto mientras nos follamos a nosotros mismos_ ... '

' _¡No te atrevas a pensar que Naruto-baka eres un imbécil! _"gritó Sakura mientras la mitad más oscura se reía ...

...

**País de fuego oriental, región del lago Kurai**

Temprano en la mañana, Kakashi y su equipo llegaron al extremo occidental del Lago Kurai. El lago estaba nublado y el área estaba generalmente cubierta. El equipo 7 estaba abajo en las cañas observando cosas desde la distancia. "Hay un montón de ruido proveniente del borde norte de este lago". dijo Blake mientras giraba sus orejas. "Deberíamos hacer un reconocimiento antes de hacer un movimiento".

Kakashi escuchó en silencio mientras su equipo hacía una lluvia de ideas. "Si dos de nosotros viajamos al norte a través de los árboles, podemos ver lo que está pasando en tierra". dijo Naruto. "Los otros dos pueden caminar sobre el agua y ver qué está pasando desde el lado del lago. ¿Qué piensas de Kakashi-sensei?"

El jonin de cabello plateado dijo: "Blake y yo nos dirigiremos por la ruta terrestre porque somos los más rápidos. Nos mantendremos bajos porque la niebla nos cubrirá. Naruto y Pyrrha pueden pasar por encima del agua y observar. Sintonice sus radios al canal 126 y señal cuando te pongas en posición. Vamos a mover equipo ".

...

Naruto estaba observando en silencio desde su posición en el lago. "Veo a once de ellos en el cobertizo en la orilla". dijo Naruto por su radio. "El cobertizo para botes no es demasiado grande, pero hay cajas de suministros apiladas a su alrededor. También hay dos botes de fondo plano que parecen ideales para transportar carga fluvial amarrada cerca del cobertizo. Mmm ... Parece que están usando respiradores. Ellos Probablemente sean de Rain Country ... ¡Yo, bueno, mierda! dijo Naruto mientras se movía horizontalmente sobre el agua con un sonido de salpicadura. "¡Hay dos más aquí en el agua!"

Naruto se encontró rápidamente en una clara desventaja. No solo fue superado en número y sorprendido; estaba en el agua, el territorio Los ninjas de la lluvia estaban en su mejor momento. Los dos a los que se enfrentaba no perdieron el tiempo amontonando la cubierta en su favor. Uno era corpulento y obviamente era una potencia de chakra. Hizo una docena de clones de agua y no parecía sin aliento. La otra era una kunoichi ágil con un estoque. Naruto retrocedió hacia la niebla e hizo una docena de clones de sombra para enfrentar a los clones de agua de su oponente. La cacofonía de enfrentamientos de kunais resonó en el agua en la niebla mientras los ejércitos clones luchaban por la supremacía.

Pyrrha escuchó la batalla explotar desde su posición y vio al ninja corpulento que había sacado una maza con pinchos. El gran ninja estaba buscando al Naruto original porque el interminable mar de clones de sombras vestidas de naranja era demasiado para él. Pyrrha lo vio hacer otro lote de clones de agua para unirse a la batalla y enfocó su objetivo con su espada Miló desenfundada. Escuchó sus pisadas en el agua y se volvió para defenderse mientras su espada marcaba el borde de su maza. Las chispas volaron y el gran ninja no esperaba tanta fuerza de la kunoichi de pelo rojo.

"¡Maldición!" gritó el gran hombre. "¡Hay más de ellos Hotaru! ¡Cuida tu espalda!"

Hotaru logró escabullirse del original Naruto y lo apuñaló por detrás. "Uno abajo…." Ella susurró. "Entonces 'Naruto' estalló en humo." ¿Un clon? Pero estaba separado de los demás ... "Fue entonces cuando el chakra del viento de Naruto cubrió el puño y la golpeó en las costillas y la hizo saltar como una piedra al agua ... Todo el campo de batalla la escuchó gritar de dolor por el impacto ...

...

**Con Kakashi y Blake** ...

Blake escuchó a Naruto en la radio caer en una especie de emboscada y quería correr hacia él, pero eso significaría exponerse a sí misma ya Kakashi ante el enemigo. Escuchó a Kakashi susurrar, "Blake firme. Naruto puede cuidarse a sí mismo". Los dos árboles saltaron al techo del cobertizo en silencio y escucharon el grito de la kunoichi Rainaru y luego vieron a tres de los Rain nins salir corriendo hacia el lago. Kakashi le indicó a Blake que permaneciera en el techo y atacara en 60 segundos. Ella asintió y Kakashi desapareció en un parpadeo corporal.

Kakashi apareció fuera de la entrada del cobertizo para botes y se agachó. " _10 segundos_ ...". Solo había ninjas cuando los demás estaban afuera en el muelle. El ninja tenía su atención en la batalla exterior y no estaba prestando atención a su entorno. Fue un juego de niños que un jonin de la experiencia de Kakashi se deslizara detrás del ninja y le cortara la garganta en silencio. _'40 segundos_ ... ' Kakashi bajó el cuerpo al suelo y se colocó para golpear a través de la puerta que se abrió ...

Los ojos ámbar de Blake brillaron a la luz del sol. _'60 segundos_ ... ' Lanzó dos puñados de agujas de senbon en la parte posterior de los cuellos de dos de los ninjas Rain. Mientras sus cuerpos se lanzaban hacia el agua; Kakashi explotó en el muelle y le quitó la cabeza a un ninja con su White Light Chakra Saber.

Los cuatro Rain nins restantes quedaron totalmente impactados por el repentino ataque y saltaron a las posiciones de combate preparados.

' _Dos en una probabilidades_ ...' pensó Kakashi. ' _Esto no debería ser un problema_ ...'

...

**Mientras tanto en el agua** ...

Hotaru estaba jadeando por respirar. Con un golpe brutal, el ninja vestido de naranja la había eliminado por completo de la pelea. Ella sabía que sus costillas estaban rotas. Uno de sus compañeros llegó y estaba tratando de llegar a ella mientras Naruto cargaba desde el otro lado para terminar con ella. Otros dos Rain nins salieron corriendo para ayudar a su compañero Oboro, que obviamente estaba en problemas por la forma en que gritaba y gritaba ...

...

Oboro estaba en mal estado. Nunca soñó que Pyrrha sería tan formidable. Suponiendo que él era más grande y mucho más fuerte, el hombre grande simplemente intentó vencerla. Pronto descubrió que su extraño escudo redondo Akoúo̱ era un problema tan grande como su espada. Pyrrha desvió su maza hacia un lado con el Miló y lo aplastó rápidamente con su escudo. Estaba desorientado e hizo un golpe salvaje hacia abajo con su maza que golpeó el agua. Pyrrha lo contrarrestó y Oboro intentó bloquearlo por reflejo ... Su armguard no era rival para su espada Miló y perdió su mano izquierda en la muñeca. Oboro gritó sangriento asesinato y Pyrrha siguió golpeando a su Akoúo̱ en su brazo izquierdo, que ya estaba destrozado, causando que se rompiera ...

...

Naruto tuvo que abortar su ataque a la kunoichi derrotada Hotaru debido a que otro ninja Rain lo atacó con un lanzador senbon. Cuando Naruto se deslizó por el agua para evitar el rocío de las agujas de senbon cuando notó que el Rain nin tenía un protector de frente rayado. ' _Falta de nins ... .No que estoy sorprendido_ ...' El ninja vestido de naranja se puso de pie y susurró. "Wind Slash".

Hotaru se horrorizó cuando su amiga, de pie sobre ella, explotó protectoramente en trozos de carne sangrientos del jutsu de viento dominado que lo cortó en un instante. Gore cayó sobre ella desde el horroroso espectáculo. Se sintió toser sangre en su rebreather del golpe de Naruto anterior y se dio cuenta de que su pulmón se había perforado de sus costillas rotas. Naruto apareció a la vista y Hotaru dijo débilmente: "Moriré antes de dejar que me lleves un monstruo vivo". Luego se cortó la garganta con su estoque. Naruto negó con la cabeza cuando ella se derrumbó sin vida en el agua ...

...

Miló probó la sangre de Oboro por última vez cuando Pyrrha le quitó la cabeza al gran hombre por el cuello. Ella ya lo había derrotado, pero con otros dos, la pelirroja no podía correr el riesgo de dejarlo vivir. Un alto y delgado Ninja de lluvia gritó "¡Oboro!" Justo cuando la cabeza de su amigo se separaba de sus hombros. "¡ _Maldita sea, maldita perra!_ ", Gritó el ninja a Pyrrha. Dibujó kunai y la acusó de rabia. Pyrrha reaccionó como un rayo cuando arrojó Akoúo al ninja enojado. El escudo lo golpeó en el cuello antes de rebotar en su brazo con un movimiento fluido.

El ninja enojado se estaba ahogando y jadeando por respirar cuando dos clones de sombras vestidas de naranja salieron de debajo del agua y sacaron al ninja perdido debajo de la superficie para siempre ...

El Naruto original llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Pyrrha correr el último Rain nin a través del corazón con Miló. Naruto suspiró mientras sacaba su espada del cuerpo de su enemigo. Caminó lentamente hacia la pelirroja y dijo: "¿Estás lastimado, Pyrrha-chan?"

"Estoy cansado de Naruto-kun" dijo la pelirroja exhausta. "Dame un par de minutos y estaré bien".

...

**El Boathouse** ….

Una señal tácita envió a los cuatro ninjas de lluvia y dos ninjas de Konoha a la acción. Dos de los pececillos perdidos (una kunoichi y un shinobi) fueron tras Kakashi desde ambos lados y los otros dos saltaron al techo para ir tras el invisible Blake. Los reflejos parecidos al gato de Blake eran demasiado para ser tomados por sorpresa y uno de sus asaltantes terminó con cuatro agujas de senbón que sobresalían de sus ojos y cara. Gritó y se cayó del techo. El otro ninja esquivó fácilmente. Él se rió y dijo: "Eres una niña muy buena, pero soy un jonin y soy demasiado rápido para tus pequeñas agujas". Él produjo un látigo de púas y dijo. "Espero que el dolor te libere de la niña. Nunca me alcanzarás con esa katana en la espalda". Él rompió su látigo peligrosamente.

Fue entonces cuando la niña felina faunus sacó su Manto de Gambol y la hizo girar en su forma de kusarigama. Ella siseó, "No eres la única con rango ..."

El jonin dio un paso atrás y comenzó a sudar ...

...

Kakashi se volcó completamente sobre su oponente de la kunoichi y puso a los dos enemigos frente a él. En ese momento, el objetivo de Blake con agujas de senbon en sus ojos vino gritando desde el techo entre los combatientes. Los tres estaban un poco estupefactos cuando cayó sobre la cara de la cubierta primero. Cualquier posibilidad de que hubiera vivido terminaba cuando las agujas se metían por completo en su cerebro. Su cuello se rompió también en una pantalla espantosa cuando la sangre brotó de su rostro caído y se derramó alrededor de su cabeza en la cubierta.

"Nori ...?" Preguntó la lluvia kunoichi.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que está muerto ..." dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor mientras la sangre se acumulaba. "Al menos espero que sea por su causa ..."

...

Blake hizo un clon y esquivó un golpe de látigo cuando las púas destruyeron su clon. El jonin saltó hacia atrás cuando su Sudza de Gambol cortó un arco mortal a través del aire. Él contraatacó en un esfuerzo por atrapar los tobillos de Blake, pero ella hizo una voltereta sin manos sobre el golpe. El jonin se rió y dijo: "No está mal, pero no puedes cambiar de dirección como yo puedo". Casi le rozó el brazo, pero Blake fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar una desagradable herida. El jonin agachó otra barra sobre su cabeza que él se agachó ágilmente. "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes seguir esquivándome niña?"

Blake gruñó, "Hablas demasiado". mientras enviaba un chakra, estalló en la cubierta de Gambol y detonó una carga de chakra en la cabeza de la kusarigama. La cuchilla cambió de dirección a mitad del vuelo y el jonin apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza cuando Gambol Shroud se envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

Se ahogó, "¡Espera!" cuando Blake tiró de la espada hacia sí misma y le quitó la cabeza en un géiser de sangre que llovió sobre la cubierta de abajo.

La cabeza del jonin golpeó la cubierta y rebotó en el agua antes de que su cuerpo espasmódico también lo hiciera. Blake apareció al lado de Kakashi en cuclillas. Estaba cubierta de sangre y siseó: "¿Quién es el siguiente?"

El ninja Rain y la kunoichi estaban temblando de miedo y Kakashi dijo: "Sabes, rendirse _es_ una opción. Solo puedo detener a Blake durante tanto tiempo ...".

Los dos ninjas desaparecidos dejaron caer sus armas y levantaron sus brazos en señal de derrota. Kakashi dijo con una doble sonrisa en los ojos: "Ah, pensé que ustedes dos parecían razonables".

...

Las mojadas y sangrientas Naruto y Pyrrha pronto llegaron al agua y encontraron a Kakashi hablando con dos nins perdidos atados y Blake luciendo tan sangriento como ellos.

"¿Cómo es que Kakashi no tiene un poco de sangre sobre él?" preguntó Naruto estupefacto.

"Soy tan bueno". acicalado a Kakashi mientras su sangre manchaba su sangre. "Una vez que estemos semi limpios, escoltaremos a nuestros dos nuevos amigos, el Otafuku Gai, donde podrán quedarse con las autoridades".

"¿Estás seguro de que no deberíamos eliminarlos?" preguntó Naruto claramente. Los dos prisioneros se estremecieron.

Kakashi dijo: "Estos dos están clasificados como D en los libros de bingo. Dado que solo son genios fugitivos, creo que podemos perdonarlos".

Los tres genines del equipo 7 asintieron. "Lavémonos y vayamos a Otafuku Gai". dijo Pyrrha. "Todos estamos sucios".

...

**País de Fuego del Norte**

Mientras el Equipo 7 escoltaba a sus dos prisioneros de regreso a Otafuku Gai; El equipo 8 y sus clientes se quedaron sin suerte. Un grupo de hombres cabalgaba sobre la cresta al oeste de ellos a caballo. Tenían una pancarta muy parecida a la de un samurai de Daimyo. Era rojo con una imagen blanca de guadañas cruzadas. Estos fueron los autoproclamados _cosechadores_ ...

"¿Puedes verlos claramente, Hinata-chan?" Preguntó Kurenai mientras miraba a la distancia.

Hinata se acercó con su Byakugan y dijo. "Es de los Segadores que hemos escuchado. Hay veintidós y están armados y armados como samurai. No tengo ninguna duda de que son ronins entrenados. Su formación está en una línea perfecta por delante ... ¡La mayoría está tirando de arcos! ¡ _Todos_ ! _necesita cubrirse!_ "

Cerca de veinte flechas fueron desatadas y golpeadas en el frente de la caravana donde estaba Kiba. Escuchó a Hinata ' _ponerse a cubierto_ ' y abordó al conductor principal, Nobuyuki, de nuevo dentro del carro delantero para protegerlo. El carrito estaba salpicado de flechas y Kiba recibió un golpe en el hombro. El viejo estaba ileso sin embargo. Kiba hizo una mueca y dijo: "¿Estás bien Jiji?"

Los ojos normalmente entrecerrados de Nobuyuki estaban completamente abiertos ahora. "¡No me importa chico! ¡¿Qué hay de ti ?!"

Kiba gruñó: "Mi equipo me arreglará. La batalla acaba de comenzar". Kiba hizo las señales de las manos para convertir a Akamaru en su gemelo con su clon hombre-bestia. "¡Cortar la parte trasera de la flecha y jalarla a través de Akamaru!" dijo el usuario del perro. "Jiji, ¿puedes vendarme? Hay mucho trabajo por hacer".

...

En el exterior, Shino desató un enorme enjambre de insectos en una nube negra que se precipitó hacia el frente de la línea del Segador. Hinata sacó sus espadas de Géminis y las formó en un arco. Canalizando chakra en los sellos en la empuñadura; Tres flechas aparecieron con puntas en llamas. "Odio lastimar a los animales pero ..." Desató las tres rayas llameantes en el caballo y el jinete. Ambos objetivos viajaban a gran velocidad y descendieron violentamente de extremo a extremo. Los ronin detrás de ellos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando su vanguardia cayó y un buen tercio de ellos chocaron entre sí mientras se amontonaban tratando de evitarse el uno al otro.

Kurenai lanzó una amplia área, genjustu, de un enorme fuego de flechas de flechas que los jinetes trataron de evitar desesperadamente. Los escarabajos kikaichū de Shino se amontonaron entre los hombres y los caballos en sus ojos, lo que provocó que el grupo comenzara a entrar en pánico.

Segundos más tarde, una Kiba vendada estaba entre ellos en un violento colmillo sobre futs jutsu que causó un gran daño y derribó a los jinetes que quedaban de sus caballos. Los Reapers estaban desorientados y la mitad de su número ya estaba abajo. Kurenai se deslizó entre los confundidos bandidos y comenzó a cortar sus gargantas.

Hinata se quedó con la caravana y atrapó a los confundidos rezagados con sus flechas. " _El objetivo de Cinder siempre fue excelente, pero combinado con el byakugan de Hinata, puedo ser incluso más letal_ ". pensó Hinata para sí misma mientras ella derribaba cuidadosamente a otro Segador con una precisión mortal.

En el momento en que los Reapers restantes se reagruparon, solo ocho de ellos se quedaron de pie y estaban siendo acosados por los escarabajos kikaichū. Sus caballos se habían dispersado a los cuatro vientos con miedo y sus compañeros restantes estaban muertos o inconscientes.

Kurenai vio el vendaje de Kiba y estaba preocupada, pero Kiba señaló que estaba bien. Kurenai le indicó a Kiba que mantuviera su posición. ' _Ya ha hecho un colmillo sobre colmillos heridos. No hay necesidad de agravar aún más sus heridas_ . Kurenai lanzó un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva en el medio de los Segadores restantes. Evitaron a los kunai con bastante facilidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitar la explosión. A pesar de que llevaban una armadura, los bandidos no podían sobrevivir estando a punto de la detonación.

...

Un poco más tarde; Hinata estaba arreglando a Kiba adecuadamente después de la pelea. "Tienes mucha suerte, esto fue solo una herida de carne, Kiba-kun. Cuando lleguemos a la frontera de Rice Country, necesitamos un ninja médico para ver esto. Lo he limpiado bien pero no podemos arriesgarnos a una infección". " Ella le dio una pastilla de sangre y le dijo: "Toma esto y ve con Nobuyuki-san el resto del camino".

Shino estaba reportando a Kurenai. "Diecisiete de los _Segadores_ están muertos y los otros cinco heridos de gravedad. ¿Deberíamos traerlos o abandonarlos?"

Kurenai respondió: "Hablaré con Nobuyuki-san. Si podemos; cargaremos a los heridos en el carrito de la plataforma y los arrastraremos a la detención. Los diecisiete cuerpos sellaremos en algunos pergaminos para recoger las recompensas más tarde. "Estos segadores tenían grandes precios en sus cabezas de acuerdo con los libros de bingo. ¿Qué pasa con los caballos?

"Los hombres de la caravana recogieron nueve de ellos". dijo Shino. "El resto huyó o murió de heridos".

"Vergüenza por los animales". pensó Kurenai en voz alta. "Una vez que hayamos asegurado todo, hablaré con Nobuyuki-san y nos pondremos en marcha".

...

_Tanto el Equipo 7 como el Equipo 8 habían ganado su paga ese día_ ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**** Esto es lo mismo que el combo de dos espadas / arco de metal que usó Cinder Fall antes de que se convirtiera en la Doncella de Otoño.**

***** Las armas de Cinder no han sido nombradas por lo que sé, por lo que las llamaré Espadas Gemini ("Gemelas") por ahora. Si se revela el nombre real, volveré y lo editaré.**

**Bueno, esto resultó ser un capítulo extra largo. La batalla del Equipo 8 originalmente no iba a ser hasta el próximo capítulo, pero funciona mejor de esta manera. Parece que no hay descanso para los malvados. El Equipo 7 aún tiene más bandidos para deshacerse del norte y el Equipo 8 aún tiene que acompañar a una caravana por el resto del camino hacia la frontera del País de Arroz. Sakura regresó con su amado _Sasuke-kun_ solo para encontrar que Guren le daba una patada en el culo. Además de eso, parece más inestable que nunca. En el siguiente capítulo veremos el regreso de las gemelas Malachite y la Ankora favorita de todos, la Serpiente Anko. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 25/11/16**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Está bien, voy a intentar algo un poco diferente. Me he dado cuenta de que saltar de una historia a otra rápidamente está dificultando un poco la fluidez ya que ahora tengo _muchas_ historias. Estoy pensando que trabajaré dos o tres capítulos de cada historia antes de cambiar de marcha a otro fic. Hice eso con _Dragon's Maw_ y me gustaron los resultados, así que voy a continuar esa tendencia aquí. Desafortunadamente, eso significa que algunas de las historias que _realmente_ necesitan ser actualizadas (como _Curse of the Ryugan_ , _Magik_ , _Trapped Under Ice_ , etc.) serán rechazadas un poco más. Vamos a ver cómo va esto. Aquí está el capítulo 19 de _Tornado of Souls_ . ¡Disfrutar!**

**Cita: _"Así que mi compañero de piso Blake estaba tosiendo bolas de pelo toda la noche; pensamos que era un gato -tastrophe Pero ahora está! Felinomucho mejor!" Yang Xiao Long haciendo su horrible comedia de pie, RWBY Chibi._**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_… .Hinata estaba arreglando a Kiba adecuadamente después de la pelea. "Tienes mucha suerte, esto fue solo una herida de carne, Kiba-kun. Cuando lleguemos a la frontera de Rice Country, necesitamos un ninja médico para ver esto. Lo he limpiado bien pero no podemos arriesgarnos a una infección". " Ella le dio una pastilla de sangre y le dijo: "Toma esto y ve con Nobuyuki-san el resto del camino"._

_Shino estaba reportando a Kurenai. "Diecisiete de los Segadores están muertos y los otros cinco heridos de gravedad. ¿Deberíamos traerlos o abandonarlos?"_

_Kurenai respondió: "Hablaré con Nobuyuki-san. Si podemos; cargaremos a los heridos en el carrito de la plataforma y los arrastraremos a la detención. Los diecisiete cuerpos sellaremos en algunos pergaminos para recoger las recompensas más tarde. Estos cosechadores tenían grandes precios en sus cabezas de acuerdo con los libros de bingo. ¿Qué pasa con los caballos?_

_"Los hombres de la caravana recogieron nueve de ellos". dijo Shino. "El resto huyó o murió de heridos"._

_"Vergüenza por los animales". pensó Kurenai en voz alta. "Una vez que hayamos asegurado todo, hablaré con Nobuyuki-san y nos pondremos en marcha"._

_..._

Capitulo 19

**País de fuego, Otafuku Gai**

El equipo 7 se estaba relajando en el Mitsubachi Inn. La adrenalina de ese día había desaparecido y estaban agotados. Después de la espeluznante tarea de reunir a los jefes de los pececillos desaparecidos, el grupo se fue a la estación de Bounty en Otafuku Gai y entregó a sus prisioneros. También recogieron las recompensas sobre sus objetivos. Kakashi cuestionó a los dos genios fugitivos de Rain y, como el Equipo 7, sospechaba que no tenían nada que ver con las incursiones de bandidos al norte. Una vez que se explicó la situación, las autoridades de Otafuku Gai enviaron rápidamente equipos de trabajadores para recuperar los bienes robados del cobertizo en el lago Kurai. Después de eso, Kakashi llevó a su cansado equipo a la posada para descansar y recuperarse.

El Mitsubachi Inn tenía un restaurante adjunto y Kakashi se encontró muy divertido al ritmo que su equipo estaba comiendo. Todos estaban hambrientos. El jinin de cabello plateado dijo: "Ustedes tres están actuando como si hubieran estado en un ayuno religioso durante un mes. Baje la velocidad y disfrute de la comida".

Blake levantó la vista de su tercera porción de sushi y dijo: "¡Teniendo en cuenta que hicimos la mayor parte del trabajo, no es de extrañar que estemos muriendo de hambre en Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto estaba comiendo oden con Pyrrha. Dijo entre mordiscos, "Nos traipsed en todo el País del Fuego antes de venir aquí a comer. Se _fue_ como un ayuno religioso. Estamos ninjas, no monjes!"

Pyrrha volvió a llenar su plato y dijo cortésmente: "Me obligan a estar de acuerdo con Naruto-kun y Blake-chan. Deberíamos haber comido hace horas".

Kakashi robó un poco de sushi de Blake que la hizo gruñirle. Dijo con una doble sonrisa en los ojos: "Todos estaban sucios y sucios. Estuve tentado de comer, pero dado que era el único presentable, habría sido de mala educación comer dentro mientras todos ustedes murieron de hambre afuera".

"¡Podrías habernos traído algo de comida para llevar, _sensei!_ ", Gruñeron los tres genines como uno.

"Sabes, esa es una excelente idea, niños". dijo Kakashi pensativamente. "Es una pena que no lo haya pensado hace horas".

Los tres genins sudaron y Pyrrha dijo: "Eres un sensei incorregible".

"¿Por qué gracias Pyrrha-chan?" dijo Kakashi alegremente. "Lo intento." Pyrrha se limitó a palmas y volvió a su comida ...

...

**País de Fuego del Norte**

El Equipo 8 y la Caravana de Nobuyuki estaban haciendo un buen momento, aunque el sol comenzaba a ponerse. El anciano se rió de la aburrida mirada de Kiba que viajaba con él. "Kiba; pensé que todos los niños hablaban, pero desde que sacaste a los _Segadores_ , siento que puedo relajarme y realmente _disfrutar de_ este viaje".

Kiba parecía un poco desconcertada. "Bueno, Nobuyuki Jiji, todavía faltan tres días para llegar a nuestro destino. No podemos darnos el lujo de dejar a nuestros guardias". ' _Maldición, desearía poder estar corriendo con Akamaru. Me estoy volviendo loco. Hinata-chan y Kurenai-sensei realmente están siendo estrictos conmigo por esta lesión en el hombro_ '. El chico Inuzuka hizo un puchero mental.

Nobuyuki sonrió y dijo: "Te levantarás y darás vueltas antes de que te des cuenta, Kiba. Las damas te están cuidando de tu madre solo porque les importa. Mi esposa me hace lo mismo cuando estoy enferma o lastimada. Solo siéntate. y tómalo con calma ".

"Ojalá _fuera_ tan fácil". gruñó Kiba. "Kurenai-sensei también podría tener ojos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y Hinata-chan, básicamente, los _tiene_ ".

"Al menos ambos son bastante fáciles de ver". dijo el anciano mientras agitaba sus peludas cejas.

Kiba sudor cayó. "Hinata-chan es como una hermana para mí y Kurenai es mi sensei ... .Por lo único que importa ambos son _manera_ demasiado joven para usted viejo verde!"

La risa de Nobuyuki recorrió la caravana ...

Kurenai llamó por radio a sus estudiantes. "El sol está empezando a ponerse. Vamos a ir al campamento pronto, así que esté atento a un área que sea fácilmente defendible".

Hinata vio la naranja en el cielo mientras el sol se ponía y pensó en Naruto. ' _Me pregunto cómo está Naruto-kun_ ...' Activando su Byakugan; la heredera de Hyūga vio una colina más allá de la siguiente cordillera donde podrían acampar. "Veo una colina a una media milla por delante de nosotros, Kurenai sensei". dijo por la radio. "Hay una gran área de terreno alto en la que sería bueno acampar".

Kurenai respondió: "Excelente. Una vez que lleguemos allí, estableceremos algunas defensas básicas y veremos cómo cazar un poco la cena".

"¿Podemos Akamaru y yo hacer la caza?" preguntó Kiba esperanzadamente por la radio.

"¡ _NO KIBA!_ " Respondieron Kurenai y Hinata al unísono.

El perro ninja simplemente hizo pucheros mientras lloraba lágrimas de anime ante la injusticia de todo eso ...

...

**Otafuku Gai, Mitsubachi Inn**

Kakashi consiguió dos cuartos para el Equipo 7. Uno era para él y Naruto y el otro para Blake y Pyrrha. Naruto estaba bastante molesto porque Kakashi lo barrió en su habitación antes de que el ninja amante de la naranja pudiera darle a sus novias una _buena_ noche, que consistía en una breve sesión de besos con cada una de ellas. ' _Maldita sea Kakashi sensei; ¡Casi ni siquiera tengo que saludarlos! _'pensó mutuamente. Pronto, Kakashi y Naruto estaban acostados en camas gemelas con una pequeña mesa con una lámpara de lectura entre ellos. Kakashi estaba riendo silenciosamente para sí mismo mientras leía su _Icha Icha Paradise_ a la luz de una lámpara. Naruto luego apagó la luz de su maestro y dijo: "¡Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei!" En un tono lejano a las astillas para ser normal.

Kakashi suspiró y guardó su libro en la oscuridad. "Sabes que estuve en un pasaje jugoso en particular cuando apagaste la luz de Naruto".

"No puedo dormir con tu constante sensei risueña". replicó Naruto. "Ve a dormir."

"... Entonces, ¿cuál de tus compañeros te gusta el mejor Naruto?" Preguntó Kakashi inocentemente. "Noté que les prestas _mucha_ atención ... en más de un sentido".

Naruto se sonrojó como un tomate en la oscuridad. "¡Cállate sensei! ¡Vete a dormir!" Susurró la rubia en voz alta.

Kakashi se rió. "Oh, ya veo ... no puedes decidirte. Bueno, mi consejo es ..."

Naruto dijo en un tono estrangulado: "¡Si no te callas y duermes, _quemaré_ toda tu colección de libros cuando regresemos a Konoha!"

"Pero Naruto-" comenzó el jonin de cabello plateado.

"No. Uno. Palabra. Kakashi. Sensei". mordió a Naruto mientras enterraba su cabeza en la almohada.

Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo y se rió en silencio. " _Si me adelanto y le digo que siempre use protección, probablemente Naruto intentará matarme mientras duermo ... Casi vale la pena el riesgo_ ...".

Mientras Kakashi aterrorizaba a su único estudiante masculino, sus dos alumnas conversaban tranquilamente en la habitación contigua. Ellos también estaban en sus camas con la luz encendida entre ellos mientras conversaban. Los ojos ámbar de Blake se estrecharon. "Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que Kakashi sabe que ambos tenemos relaciones con Naruto-kun. Quería mi beso de buenas noches".

Pyrrha tenía su cabeza apoyada en su brazo. "Sé lo que quieres decir; los besos de buenas noches de Naruto-kun siempre me hacen sentir cálido por dentro". Ella reflexionó un momento. "Pero tienes razón en Kakashi. Es muy inteligente para que pudiera ver lo que nos averiguar. Estamos _siempre_ juntos fuera de servicio, así después de todo. Por lo general, Hinata-chan es demasiado."

"Es difícil creer que Hinata-chan fue nuestro enemigo odiado en el pasado". dijo la niña de orejas de gato. "Teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió entre tú y ella; creo que eres la persona más indulgente que he conocido a Pyrrha-chan".

Pyrrha negó con la cabeza. "Hinata no es Cinder, pero a veces dice que hace cosas que demuestran que todavía tiene un lado oscuro. Me da escalofríos aunque ahora sea mi amiga. Otras veces es muy divertida. Es un poco extraño ahora que creo que sobre eso ".

"En general, toda nuestra situación es extraña". dijo Blake. "Nunca hubiera predicho que nuestras almas viajaran a otro lugar después de nuestra muerte". Decidiendo que necesitaban dormir; el fauno felino apagó la luz y se acurrucó en su almohada. "Sueños agradables Pyrrha-chan ..."

"Buenas noches Blake-chan" Respondió la pelirroja con un bostezo.

Las chicas se acomodaron para un descanso muy necesario ...

...

**Konoha, Residencia Yamanaka**

Ino estaba en su ducha sintiendo la cascada de agua tibia mientras corría por su cuerpo. La rubia tenía los ojos azules cerrados mientras tomaba su pecho derecho con su mano izquierda y su mano derecha descendía entre sus piernas. Ella gimió, "... _Naruto-kun_ ...". como ella se perdió en su fantasía ...

_Naruto pasó las manos suavemente por todo el cuerpo de Ino y ella se sintió enrojecida por el contacto íntimo mientras él acariciaba sus regiones inferiores con su mano. Ino se quedó sin aliento ante las sensaciones cuando su amante se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente contra la pared de la ducha. Su lengua entró en su boca y se burló y acarició su propia lengua para corresponder cada sensación deliciosa. Ella se estiró y comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre su pecho y se deleitó con la sensación de su piel suave sobre un músculo duro como una roca. Cuando la rubia kunoichi alcanzó alrededor de su cuello, su beso se profundizó y ella pudo sentir su virilidad frotándose contra ella._

_La kunoichi rubia se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano de Naruto acariciando sus regiones inferiores aumentó el ritmo y la empujó hacia el borde. Ella gimió eróticamente en su boca cuando él retiró sus dedos haciéndola gemir. Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: "Ahora te quiero, Naruto-kun ..."._

_El vapor que se elevaba en la ducha y la cascada de agua que fluía los hizo transpirar e Ino le lamió el sudor del cuello y le pasó la lengua por la línea de la mandíbula. Quería probar a su amante y se encontró acariciándolo con la lengua como un gato que lamería la crema. Ella sonrió con avidez cuando su erección se hizo más fuerte contra ella e Ino se agachó para agarrar suavemente su eje. Naruto silbó su nombre mientras lo acariciaba hasta que él estaba de pie duro como una roca._

_Naruto apoyó a la heredera de Yamanaka contra la pared de la ducha y agarró sus caderas. Miró hacia abajo con entusiasmo mientras usaba su pequeña mano para guiar a su amante a su condición de mujer. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante las sensaciones de estar tan estirada y Naruto lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo dentro de ella con movimientos lentos. Sus pechos se frotaban contra su pecho con una cantidad de fricción tentadora. Ino estaba gimiendo a tiempo con sus embestidas mientras Naruto penetraba más y más profundamente en su cuerpo deseoso ..._

_Ino susurró: "Más rápido, Naruto-kun; lo quiero todo ...". Naruto rápidamente tomó su trasero y levantó a Ino con sus fuertes brazos. Ino rápidamente puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ambos estaban jadeando ahora mientras se besaban sin sentido entre empujes. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron con pasión y su aliento se aceleró mientras se acercaba más y más al borde. Estaba jadeando por más aire y el calor hizo arder su alma. Finalmente, su cuerpo explotó en éxtasis puro mientras gritaba el nombre de su amante en la parte superior de sus pulmones_ ...

Ino abrió los ojos y sintió el jugo corriendo por sus piernas temblorosas y en su mano derecha. La sangre corría a través de ella causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y la rubia kunoichi se deslizó lentamente por la pared de la ducha detrás de ella hasta ponerse en cuclillas. El agua de la ducha salpicó a Ino y la tranquilizó mientras se calmaba y su corazón comenzó a disminuir su velocidad finalmente. Ella susurró: " _Naruto-kun_ ... _desearía que estuvieras aquí_ ...".

...

**País de Fuego del Norte**

Hinata relevó a su compañera de equipo Shino para el servicio de guardia a las 3 AM. Un insecto cayó sobre su dedo y Shino dijo en voz baja: "Mis aliados y yo no hemos detectado ningún movimiento en las últimas tres horas, Hinata-chan. Creo que tu cambio debería ser igual de pacífico".

"Ojala." dijo Hinata. "Duerme un poco Shino-kun" Shino medio saludó y fue cansadamente a la tienda que compartía con Kiba. Hinata miró las estrellas y pensó en su padre Hiashi. ' _Espero verte pronto, padre, Hoheto-san me informó que estabas herido pero que ahora estás bien. Estoy seguro de que hay una historia detrás, pero no le conté a Hanabi-chan porque la habría preocupado mucho. Esta guerra no termina por completo hasta que usted y todos los shinobis de Konoha vuelvan a casa seguros y en una sola pieza. Sé que ha habido pérdidas, pero nosotros, del __clan __Hy __ūga, hemos sido bendecidos con no haber víctimas graves_ ". Sus ojos byakugan se convirtieron en llamas y ella sonrió con crueldad en la oscuridad. " _No puedo esperar para asar el Hy__ūga Ancianos. Ese omiai que organizaron para mí los llevará a las entrañas del infierno_ .

Cuando pasó su turno en el servicio de guardia, Hinata estaba muy alerta de lo que la rodeaba, pero sus pensamientos estaban a la deriva. ' _Me pregunto cómo estará Hanabi-chan_ '. se preguntó Hinata. La heredera de Hyūga se preocupó de que los Ancianos pudieran hacer algo estúpido en su ausencia, pero concluyó que su preocupación era injustificada. ' _Probablemente está dormida en la cama con Genma; su panda de peluche_ . Hinata pudo ver que Hanabi se acurrucó en la linda cama en su mente y sonrió.

Los pensamientos de Hinata luego se desviaron hacia Naruto y todas las cosas clasificadas por X que podría estar haciendo con él ahora. Luchando contra una leve hemorragia nasal, Hinata levantó la vista hacia la luna creciente y pensó: " _¿En qué andas ahora, Naruto-kun? Tal vez estás jugando una broma épica. No puedo esperar para mostrarte esas fotos de los Ancianos en su calva gloria_ . Hinata se estaba riendo delicadamente para sí misma cuando vio a uno de los hombres de Nobuyuki levantarse para usar los arbustos cercanos ... Luego tropezó con el saco de dormir de otro hombre y se cayó de bruces. Él orinó sobre él y su amigo en el proceso. ' _Oh mi gawd. Qué klutz. Sólo pretenderé no haber visto eso_ . pensó para sí misma.

El resto de la noche fue pacífico para la Princesa Byakugan mientras pensaba en sus compañeros de clan y amigos y se preguntaba si todos estaban durmiendo bien ...

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Kabuto estaba haciendo sus rondas de la mañana y olía sangre y antisépticos saliendo de las duchas. Cuando entró a ellos encontró algo extraño. Había sangre salpicada en el espejo. Tampoco masas de sangre. ' _Las mujeres fueron las últimas aquí_ ...' Era como si alguien estuviera haciendo una cirugía cuidadosa por el olor, pero Kabuto no tenía idea de por qué. Su pensamiento inmediato fue hacia su aprendiz de Sakura, bastante inestable, pero ella no tenía suficiente dominio como para estar haciendo algo demasiado avanzado. " _Ella acaba de regresar por todo lo que importa_... La tenía estudiando el injerto de piel y las técnicas de curación de la superficie actualmente, pero a menos que estuviera practicando consigo misma, Kabuto simplemente no podía entender qué demonios estaba haciendo Sakura ahora. El jutsu de la palma mística era muy limitado después de todo. Ella también estaba aprendiendo escalpelos de Chakra.

_'¿Podría la niña tener tendencias masoquistas y lo está ocultando? De alguna manera, honestamente, no me sorprendería_ ... pensó el desconcertado médico. Fue entonces cuando encontró algo más. "¿Un ojo?" pensó en voz alta. "¡¿Qué hace parte de un ojo aquí ?!" Fue entonces cuando Kabuto se dio cuenta de que era parte de un ojo de oveja. Él suspiró. _'Sakura-chan y Karin-chan son las únicas que tienen acceso a mi laboratorio, aparte de Orochimaru-sama, por supuesto ... Tendré que ver si alguno de los ojos que he guardado para la experimentación ha sido tomado_ '.

Durante las siguientes horas, Kabuto inventó cuidadosamente los suministros en su laboratorio. Descubrió que faltaban algunas cosas y decidió que hablar con Sakura directamente sería la mejor opción de acción. Resultó que estaba muy interesada en cómo trabajaba el Sharingan y había estado estudiando los ojos de los animales por su propia voluntad. Esto fue un inmenso alivio para Kabuto. _"Pensé que ella había pasado por el final profundo_ ...", pensó con tristeza.

_Escena retrospectiva..._

_"Lo siento mucho, Kabuto-sensei, estaba estudiando una forma de reducir el costo del chakra para mi Sharingan y no pedí permiso para usar tu laboratorio". dijo la chica de pelo rosa tímidamente. "Estaba estudiando los ojos y temía que pensaras que era una pérdida de tiempo"._

_'Parece que su lado más positivo está interesado en la medicina__ '. pensó Kabuto. "Sakura-chan, eres libre de estudiar lo que desees. Si tienes curiosidad, entonces házmelo saber. Estaré encantada de guiarte en tu camino. Soy tu sensei después de todo. Si no te ayudara apaga tu sed de conocimiento, entonces yo no sería un gran maestro, ¿verdad? Kabuto sonrió con dulzura y dijo: "Encontré sangre en las duchas por cierto. No te has cortado por accidente, ¿verdad? Sé que estás dominando el escalpelo de Chakra y la palma mística, pero no quiero que te hagas daño"._

_Sakura la miró sorprendida. Su ojo verde visible estaba lleno de sorpresa. "¡Nunca me cortaría sensei! Todavía estoy aprendiendo cómo curar peces, sabes". "Por supuesto, eso no me impediría cortar a otros ... " pensó ella sombríamente. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo Kabuto-sensei?"_

_"Por supuesto Sakura-chan, ¿qué es?" Kabuto le preguntó a su discípulo._

_"Se me ocurrió que una lente de contacto que cubre mi Sharingan puede parecer un poco menos obvia que este parche en el ojo". dijo la roseta. "¿Sería posible que mi Sharingan pareciera ser mi verde original? Sé que hacen contactos especialmente para las Hyūgas y me pregunté si los Uchihas tenían algo similar. Sería útil ocultar mi Sharingan a simple vista, ya sabes. Sasuke-kun podría incluso utilizarlo si lo piensas "._

_Kabuto se quedó pensativo. "¿Así que quieres crear una lente de contacto conductora de chakra para encender y apagar tu Sharingan?" Al ver a Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza, espero que Kabuto dijera: "¡Eso es ... muy brillante, Sakura-chan! Tal lente podría esconder **cualquier** doujutsu implantado realmente. Debería estar hecho de los materiales de un ojo real, por supuesto ..."_

_"Es por eso que estaba estudiando los ojos de esas ovejas sensei". dijo Sakura._

_Kabuto negó con la cabeza. "Si bien es admirable que ya hayas dado estos pasos, sería mejor clonar un ojo humano"._

_"¿Qué pasa con mi ojo original que se retiró para poner el Sharingan de Kakashi?" preguntó Sakura. "Si clonamos algunos, ¿no podríamos hacer estos contactos con ellos? Al hacer copias de los ojos del usuario original, no habría ningún rechazo celular correcto?"_

_Fin del flashback. _..

Desde entonces, Kabuto había estado enseñando diligentemente a su aprendiz en las artes médicas relacionadas con el ojo. Después de explicar a Orochimaru la idea bastante brillante de Sakura para lentes de contacto de chakra hechos a medida; La serpiente Sanin estaba muy impresionada con la joven Sakura y les dio el visto bueno. _'Parece que el comportamiento errático de Sakura está bajo control cuando está haciendo un trabajo médico. Su intelecto anula sus inestabilidades emocionales. Desearía que ella fuera de la misma manera fuera del laboratorio. Cuando está con Sasuke, sus cambios de humor en realidad parecen peores_ .

...

Tres días después, Sakura estaba mirando la _segunda_ lente de contacto visual perfecta que acababa de terminar. _"Y este es mi primer paso hacia la libertad_..." pensó su parte más oscura. _'Necesito comenzar a hacer más injertos de piel también. Menos mal que Sasuke-baka es demasiado estúpido para mirar de cerca la noche. Por supuesto, él está tan metido en sí mismo que bien podría joderme mientras mira un espejo. Dios mío, no puedo esperar para dejarlo e ir a Naruto-kun_ .

Sakura pensó de mala gana: _'No hables de Sasuke-kun de esa manera, perra malvada. ¿Cómo te atreves a compararlo con Naruto-baka? _'

La mitad más oscura gruñó, ' _¿Estás bromeando, Sakura ?! Sasuke es un gusano débil y sin espinas. Guren puede jugar el balonmano con él para todo lo que me importa. Ahora Naruto-kun por otro lado_ ... '

'¡ _Naruto-baka no vale nada! _'gritó Sakura. " _Si yo estuviera en control_ ..."

'¡ _Pero ya **no** tienes el control! _'Su mitad más oscura se rió. _'¿Cómo se **siente** Sakura- **chan** ? ¿Qué se siente estar encerrado en una prisión de tu propia creación en lugar de controlarme? El sello de maldición está casi absorbido y morirás con él. ¡No tienes **idea de** cuánto voy a disfrutar de eso! ¡Si todavía existes cuando estoy montando en Naruto-kun, te daré un asiento en la primera fila! " _**¡Jajajaja!** " Sakura se rió en voz alta ante los gritos de ira de su otra mitad.

"Pareces emocionado Sakura-chan". dijo Kabuto mientras entraba en el laboratorio.

Sakura le sonrió. "Es difícil no ser Kabuto-sensei. ¡Mira esta lente! Es casi perfecta".

Kabuto miró por encima del hombro de su aprendiz a su trabajo. "¡Sobresaliente Sakura-chan!" él dijo. "Nos estamos acercando por el día".

Mirando a Kabuto con una sonrisa, Sakura pensó sombríamente: _"Sería tan fácil cortar esa cabeza deforme de los tuyos de esos hombros encorvados, Kabuto- **sensei** . Incluso he encontrado un arma adecuada ... pero todavía tienes tus usos para mí por ahora_ ... '

...

**País de fuego / Frontera de país de arroz**

Temprano en la mañana, el equipo 8 y la caravana de Nobuyuki llegaron al campamento donde se alojaban muchos de los refugiados de Rice Country. A juzgar por los aplausos fueron muy bien recibidos. Fue allí donde Kurenai vio a su viejo amigo de la academia Mitarashi Anko. "Nai-chan!" dijo la amante de la serpiente con una ola. "Ustedes están justo a tiempo".

Kurenai sonrió y dijo: "Es bueno verte, Anko. ¿Podemos conseguir un médico? Mi genin Inuzuka Kiba llevó una flecha al hombro".

"¿Qué tan malo es?" preguntó Anko.

El jonin de ojos rojos sonrió. "Creo que estará bien, pero necesitamos un médico real para revisarlo. Es solo una herida de carne".

Anko asintió y le hizo una señal a un médico. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" preguntó el jonin de pelo morado.

"Se supone que debemos estar aquí dos días y luego escoltar una caravana de regreso a Konoha". dijo Kurenai. "No me dijeron por qué los refugiados van específicamente a Konoha".

"No son todos los refugiados". dijo Morino Ibiki mientras subía. "Varios ex ninjas y kunoichis de Oto se han presentado para unirse a las fuerzas de Konoha. También viajarás con varios ninjas de Konoha que están girando a casa".

Kurenai levantó una ceja. "¿Para qué necesitan el Equipo 8 para entonces?"

Ibiki respondió: "Varios están enfermos o heridos y necesitan más que un hospital de campaña. Usted y su equipo pueden considerarse una póliza de seguro para la caravana".

"Lo tengo." dijo Kurenai mientras agitaba a su equipo.

...

Una hora más tarde, la caravana estaba siendo descargada y Hinata vislumbró a alguien que quería ver ... su padre. Después de obtener el permiso de Kurenai; Hinata se acercó a ver a Hiashi. "Padre, es bueno verte." dijo Hinata con genuina felicidad en su voz.

Hiashi parpadeó y dijo: "¡Hinata-chan!" mientras la envolvía en un abrazo. Él derramó una lágrima. "Te he echado de menos mi niña".

Hinata se apartó y miró a su padre. "Debes haber pasado un mal momento. Me alegra ver que estás bien y seguro".

El patriarca Hyūga miró a su hija y, a pesar de su revelador vestido de batalla, dijo: "Te ves bien, Hinata-chan. Me alegro de verte, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?"

"Soy un padre kunoichi en servicio activo". dijo Hinata con una cálida sonrisa. "El equipo 8 tiene una misión de escolta para traer una caravana de suministros aquí. Vamos a regresar con una caravana de regreso en dos días, así que espero que podamos pasar algún tiempo juntos".

Hiashi sonrió suavemente a su hermosa hija y dijo. "Haremos tiempo. Voy a casa en esa caravana". Abrazó a su hija de nuevo y dijo: "Quiero pasar más tiempo con usted y Hanabi-chan de ahora en adelante ...".

...

**Otafuku Gai**

Durante tres largos días, Kakashi y sus genines buscaron en las carreteras altas y bajas un segundo grupo de bandidos en los bosques al norte de Otafuku Gai y no encontraron _absolutamente nada_ . Las caravanas se estaban moviendo de nuevo y no había habido ataques desde la batalla del Equipo 7 en el Lago Kurai. Finalmente, Kakashi llevó a su equipo a la ciudad. Estaban ansiosos por regresar a Konoha, pero decidieron consultar a las autoridades para ver si se habían reportado otros avistamientos. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad había toda clase de rumores locos sobre alguien que intentaba asesinar al Lord Tomi-sama local, que era un vasallo directamente ante el Daimyo de Fuego. El samurai en las puertas de Otafuku Gai le dijo inmediatamente a Kakashi que el Equipo 7 fue convocado a la residencia de Tomi-sama para hablar con él.

Después de viajar por la ciudad de Naruto, Blake y Pyrrha estaban contemplando la lujosa mansión que tenía Tomi-sama. Kakashi sudó y dijo: "Parece que a Tomi-sama le ha ido bastante bien aquí en Otafuku Gai. No sabía que existiera una casa tan opulenta".

"Opulento es una buena palabra para ello sensei". dijo Pyrrha mientras miraban la pagoda de tres pisos como una mansión. Las decoraciones de la casa brillaban con adornos de oro y marfil en la luz del sol de la tarde y los guardias allí parecían estar vestidos con uniformes de desfile en lugar de los de combate.

Kakashi los llevó hasta la puerta de hierro forjado y les dijo a los guardias que estaban allí: "Soy Hatake Kakashi y este es mi equipo. Nos convocaron a comparecer ante Tomi-sama".

El guardia saludó rápidamente a Kakashi y le dijo: "Tomi-sama te está esperando ansiosamente". Luego miró a los genins. "Ummm ... estos son niños. ¿Dónde está tu equipo que mató a esos horribles ninjas perdidos en Kurai Lake?"

El sudor jonin de cabello plateado cayó y sus tres genios se miraron. "Estos niños _son_ el equipo que eliminó a esos nins perdidos. Mis genios son bastante formidables y agradecería que los tratara con el debido respeto".

El guardia se inquietó por un momento cuando las miradas de los genios comenzaron a llegar a él. "Ah, por supuesto. No quise faltarle el respeto. Síganme y les anunciaré".

...

Kakashi y el Equipo 7 pronto estuvieron en las extravagantes salas de reuniones de Tomi-sama. Después de que todos se inclinaron apropiadamente ante el Señor, Kakashi dijo: "Tomi-sama; vinimos tan pronto como escuchamos a los guardias de la puerta que nos habías convocado. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte los ninjas de Konoha?"

Naruto miró al "Señor" ante ellos y resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. ' _Lilly manos blancas que no parecen haber trabajado un día de su vida. Probablemente gasta más en manicuras que yo en comida y servicios públicos cada mes_ ".

El Señor estaba sudando nerviosamente y dijo: "Me alegra ver que has llegado a Hatake-san. Tu reputación te precede a ti y a tu equipo. Los gremios de Otafuku Gai están tan agradecidos de que hayas manejado ese horrible asunto en el Lago Kurai". Tomi-sama se abanicó y sus ojos miraban a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "No estoy seguro de si estás al tanto de esto, pero las últimas dos noches un asesino ha estado detrás de mi persona. He enviado un aviso al estimado Hokage, pero como tu equipo ya está aquí y obviamente soy muy capaz de pedirte que cazas para este hombre en el ínterin ... "

Pronto, el aristócrata tejió la fantástica historia de un asesino sobrehumano que estaba acechando cada uno de sus movimientos. Era dolorosamente obvio que Tomi-sama estaba completamente paranoico. Lo peor de todo era que quería a Kakashi a la distancia de su brazo en todo momento. Kakashi sudó y se dio cuenta de que esto era un verdadero desastre. Se volvió hacia su equipo y dijo: "Parece que voy a estar de guardia junto con un par de clones de la sombra. Cuento con que los tres conduzcan una investigación y realicen patrullas durante la noche. Lo haré". envíe un mensaje al Hokage y vea qué quiere que hagamos ". Luego susurró para que solo los genins pudieran escuchar. "Nuestro mayor obstáculo en este caso puede ser el propio cliente. Tenga cuidado y trabaje en equipo mientras cuido niños".

Naruto, Blake y Pyrrha viajaron a la mansión bajo la dirección de un grupo de guardias paranoicos para investigar la forma en que el asesino se rompió en las dos noches anteriores. "Es probable que estos muchachos nos ataquen o nos ataquen entre ellos si están tan nerviosos". dijo Naruto a las chicas. Era obvio que el ninja amante de la naranja estaba muy impresionado.

Pyrrha asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo, Naruto-kun. Tendremos que practicar la precaución cuando estemos patrullando esta noche".

Pronto estuvieron en el techo donde se rompió una escotilla. "Así que saltó del muro de piedra a esa estatua y al saliente del techo". dijo Blake mientras miraba el camino probable. "Entonces él abrió la cerradura y entró."

"Es bastante fácil". dijo Naruto de acuerdo. "Podrías dar esos saltos solo con el parkour; el chakra ni siquiera sería necesario".

Pyrrha se acercó al borde del techo y dijo. "La persona aterrizó aquí. Hay una mancha aquí dejada por una huella".

Uno de los guardias dijo: "¿Otra de esas malditas cosas? Hemos tenido equipos de limpieza trabajando para deshacerse de ellos todo el día".

Los tres genios resistieron la tentación de golpear al hombre sin sentido. "Eso fue _evidencia_ del camino probable del criminal. Has estado _borrando_información que nos ayudaría a detener a esta persona".

"Bueno, sea como sea; la casa de Tomi-sama debe estar impecable". dijo el guardia.

"Mátame ahora." murmuró Naruto en voz baja. El resto de la investigación resultó igualmente infructuosa. Cualquier daño hecho a la mansión fue considerado vandalismo y una afrenta a Tomi-sama por lo que fue reparado o limpiado tan pronto como sea humanamente posible ".

...

"La seguridad por aquí es deficiente en el mejor de los casos y criminalmente negligente en el peor". informó Pyrrha a Kakashi esa noche. "Los guardias fueron elegidos por su apariencia y habilidades de desfile en lugar de sus habilidades de lucha. La apariencia es _todo_ para estas personas. Todos temen a sus propias sombras. Peor aún ..."

"¿De hecho hay algo peor?" preguntó Kakashi con dureza.

Blake dijo: "Sí, hay algo peor. Un no ninja podría infiltrarse fácilmente en este lugar utilizando las habilidades de parkour y la selección de cerraduras más básica. Hay tantos agujeros en la seguridad que solo un idiota completo podría ser atrapado. Hablar con los guardias básicamente rompieron en un pánico desorganizado cuando se activaron las alarmas. De las pruebas que quedan después de que se hicieron las reparaciones, parece que hay indicios de un usuario de espada y un arma. Los ruidos de los disparos paralizaron a casi todos en la mansión en Miedo. Todos pensaron que era explosivos ".

Kakashi estaba palmas en este punto. "¿Hay algo más que agregar a este maldito informe?"

Naruto asintió. "No tenemos idea de cómo Tomi-sama no ha sido asesinado hasta ahora. Ha estado robando a la mayoría de los gremios en Otafuku Gai para ignorar sus indiscreciones. La mitad de la ciudad probablemente preferiría verlo muerto que vivo. Después de que su padre murió, él murió. Heredó el título y ha estado guardando sus bolsillos desde entonces ".

"Estamos protegiendo a un aristócrata torcido que está haciendo todo lo posible para que lo maten". resumió Blake muy bien.

Kakashi acaba de caer el sudor ...

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

La armería en la nueva base de Orochimaru aún no estaba particularmente bien defendida. Solo dos ninjas de nivel chunin estaban en guardia allí. No habían notado que faltaba algo muy importante en la colección especial de Orochimaru ... Por supuesto; ¿como pudireon? Estuvieron bajo un genjutsu todo el tiempo que se tomó el artículo en cuestión ...

...

**Ducha**

Karin y Sakura se duchaban después de ver a Guren aplastar a Sasuke. Guren había terminado de bañarse y aconsejó a los dos kunoichis más jóvenes que comenzaran a trabajar más duro y se hicieran más fuertes si querían sobrevivir en este mundo. " _Ustedes dos pueden pensar que están en una tierra de fantasía con su Sasuke- **kun,** pero tengo noticias para usted. No son princesas y él no es un príncipe. Sasuke no puede protegerlo de todo y dudo se molestará en hacerlo. Sigue mi consejo y comienza a trabajar más duro o puedes terminar en problemas de los que no puedas salir_ ". Karin había protestado en voz alta que Sasuke los mantendría a salvo, pero Sakura solo miró al suelo en silencio. Después de eso las dos chicas volvieron a ducharse.

La pelirroja dijo: "No puedo creer que Guren haya dicho esas cosas horribles. Sasuke-kun nos cuida bien, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura dijo: "Creo que Guren nos quiere más fuertes por nuestro propio bien Karin-chan. No creo que Sasuke-kun siempre pueda estar allí. Después de todo, tendrá misiones. No puede hacer daño ser más fuerte. Es por eso que He estado trabajando más ".

Karin sonrió y dijo: "Te has vuelto mucho más curiosa y atlética, Sakura-chan; me preguntaba por qué. Estoy un poco celosa. Ahora que lo pienso, tu piel también se ha vuelto más pálida".

La pelirroja pensó: " _¿Están sucediendo los cambios tan rápido? Ese idiota que Sasuke no se daría cuenta si se pusiera verde brillante pero Karin es muy observadora_ . "Supongo que todo el ejercicio me ha ido mejorando. He estado muy ocupado. Tal vez me puse más pálido por no haber tomado suficiente sol".

Karin se encogió de hombros, "Tu piel se está volviendo un bonito marfil. Creo que es bonita, así que estoy seguro de que a Sasuke-kun también le gustará".

Sakura se dio la vuelta para ocultar el hecho de que estaba rodando los ojos. "Sí, eso espero."

"Una vez que tu cara se vuelva marfil como el resto de tu cuerpo, estoy seguro de que te verás genial". dijo Karin. Sakura escondió su mueca. La pelirroja preguntó tímidamente: "Por cierto ... espero que no te importe que pregunte, pero ¿por qué te estás afeitando _?_ "

"Ehehehe ..." dijo Sakura nerviosamente. "Ummm ... creo que a Sasuke-kun le gusta que me recorte".

"¡Tal vez yo también lo haga!" dijo Karin con un chillido. "Nunca pensé que Sasuke-kun le gustaría sus chicas afeitado, pero que _han_ le ha conocido por más tiempo."

" _No puedo creer que esté teniendo una discusión sobre el vello púbico con esta chica_ ". pensó la roseta enojada. ' _Al menos pude sacar a Karin del camino_...'

...

**Otafuku Gai, la mansión de Tori-sama**

Eran las dos de la mañana y Naruto estaba sentado detrás de una pantalla con las luces apagadas en el segundo nivel de la pagoda. Blake estaba sobre él en el techo del tercer piso y Pyrrha estaba escondida en el piso de abajo. Los guardias de la guardia nocturna se sacudían básicamente con sus botas muy pulidas y saltaban al menor ruido. Los tres genios intentaban evitar distraerse con los ruidos que hacían los guardias para que pudieran concentrarse en amenazas _reales_ . Naruto de repente escuchó un disparo y un grito afuera y se lanzó silenciosamente hacia la oscuridad en el techo del segundo piso.

La luna creciente no estaba proporcionando mucha luz esa noche, así que Naruto estaba confiando tanto en sus oídos e instintos como en sus ojos. Oyó un gemido desde el frente de la mansión y un sonido como de metal cediendo. Luego hubo muchos gritos y los guardias comenzaron a abandonar sus puestos para ver qué estaba pasando. ' _Amateurs. Dejaron el lugar completamente abierto_ . pensó el ninja rubio.

Pyrrha de repente dijo por radio: "Hay una brecha en las puertas de entrada. Mucha gente. Los guardias los están acosando. Estoy vigilando la situación. No creo que esté conectado a nuestro objetivo, así que manténgase alerta".

Naruto saltó al suelo y olfateó en busca de un olor a sangre en caso de que alguien hubiera disparado. Escuchó a Blake en la radio decir, "¡Naruto, encima de ti!"

El ninja amante de la naranja vio a un hombre con el techo de una cuchilla saltar hasta el segundo piso donde había estado momentos antes. "Estoy tras él Blake!" dijo Naruto en su boquilla.

"¡Más objetivos en la pared sur!" dijo Blake. "Me estoy moviendo para interceptar!" Rápidamente, el techo saltó hacia la pared exterior, donde un grupo de siete estaba subiendo una escalera para romper la pared.

Levantaron la vista y vieron a Blake aterrizar en silencio en la pared sobre ellos. La luz de la luna la recortó y, después de admirar sus curvas bien formadas, vieron cómo se dibujaba el manto de Gambol, sus brillantes ojos ámbar y las orejas de gato sobre su cabeza. Entonces el hombre con la cabeza asomada por encima de la pared dijo: "¿N-bonito gatito ...?" Eso fue justo antes de que Blake le diera una patada en la cara y lo enviara tambaleándose junto con la escalera sobre los demás. Al ver que ella tenía el ímpetu en su camino, la niña felina faunus saltó hacia la multitud desorganizada para patear sus culos colectivos ...

...

Naruto saltó al techo después del ninja (aparente) y el hombre apuntó su espada a Naruto antes de disparar una ronda hacia la rubia. Naruto fue rozado en el templo, pero logró obtener un jutsu de palma Gale que hizo volar al hombre a través de la pared y en la habitación detrás de él. Naruto se estrelló después del hombre y su extraña arma. En la penumbra, el ninja usó su espada para tratar de derribar a Naruto, pero la rubia amante del naranja seguía desviando los golpes con su kunai. Naruto hizo un corte superficial en su pecho, pero su cota de malla lo protegió de demasiado daño. Entonces el hombre disparó su arma, lo que aumentó considerablemente su poder de corte. Por suerte para Naruto, ya se había deslizado hacia atrás y había evitado daños adicionales.

El hombre trató de entrar en un corte por encima de la cabeza solo para que Naruto lo pateara escaleras abajo con un chacra de viento brutal cubierto. Después de un fuerte golpe y los sonidos de las cosas que se rompen, Naruto solo escuchó silencio y cuidadosamente bajó los escalones en silencio ...

...

Tomi-sama se despertó en un charco de sudor de los ruidos de la batalla de Naruto por encima de él. El aristócrata vio a Kakashi en la penumbra y entró en pánico. Él comenzó a gritar "¡Aléjate!" en un grito de niña y arrojó sus almohadas al jonin antes de que Kakashi le gritara que se calmara.

"¡Es Hatake Kakashi! Te estoy vigilando; ¿recuerdas a Tomi-sama?" dijo el jonin de pelo plateado.

Tomi de inmediato se echó a llorar y prácticamente derribó a Kakashi en un completo abrazo de hombre. "¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí!" sollozó el noble.

" _Estoy realmente en el infierno_ ..." pensó Kakashi con una gota de sudor.

...

Pyrrha estaba en las puertas principales de la mansión cuando el último de los desventurados guardias fue golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente. " _Para ser honesto, estas personas parecen ciudadanos normales en lugar de asesinos ... _'ella pensó para sí misma. Pyrrha dijo con una voz clara: "Por favor, regresa. Soy un ninja Konoha y soy mucho más formidable que los guardias que acabas de atacar".

La multitud pudo ver su figura a la luz de la luna y uno de ellos dijo: "No queremos lastimarte, niña; solo queremos a Tomi-sama. Ya ha causado suficiente daño a esta ciudad".

En ese momento hubo una explosión en el segundo piso donde había estado Naruto y Pyrrha vio que la gente de la ciudad iba a estar llena de metralla. Actuando por instinto, la pelirroja saltó frente a la multitud, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar los misiles entrantes y extendió su escudo para enfocar su lanzamiento magnético. Los escombros se detuvieron a unos pocos pies de haber matado a muchos antes de que todos cayeran al suelo como lluvia. La multitud estaba asombrada cuando se hundió en la posición de rodillas por el esfuerzo. Pyrrha respiraba con dificultad y dijo: "Por favor, vete a casa. Nunca vi ninguna de tus caras en la oscuridad".

"Kunoichi-san, ¿estás ... bien?" preguntó uno de los habitantes del pueblo.

"Estaré bien." dijo Pyrrha mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Blake aterrizó por Pyrrha un segundo después y le preguntó: "¿Estás lastimado Pyrrha-chan? ¿Estas personas ...?"

"Sólo son espectadores los que se van". dijo Pyrrha. Después de que muchos de ellos agradecieron a Pyrrha; la multitud se dispersó rápidamente dejando a los guardias golpeados por las puertas ...

...

El pulso magnético de Pyrrha había destruido la radio de Kakashi, pero logró que Tomi-sama lograra la relativa seguridad del patio trasero con un parpadeo del cuerpo. Los sirvientes estaban evacuando rápidamente a través de la planta baja cuando los dos pisos superiores se quemaron por la explosión. El grupo pronto se reunió alrededor del frente de la mansión en llamas y comenzó a hacer un recuento a la luz del fuego. Kakashi encontró a Blake y al agotado Pyrrha y les preguntó dónde estaba Naruto ...

...

Dentro de la planta baja, el ninja que había estado haciendo duelo con Naruto estaba cojeando por la parte trasera del edificio tan rápido como pudo. La carga de demolición se disparó prematuramente y tuvo que salir _ahora_ . El ninja siguió disparando su arma detrás de él en un intento de golpear a Naruto pero siguió golpeando clones de sombra. Cuando despejó el edificio en llamas, un kunai con viento mejorado disparó directo a su espalda y salió a través de su corazón.

Naruto salió corriendo del edificio condenado un segundo después con la manga en llamas. La rubia inmediatamente comenzó a rodar en el patio para apagar las llamas y se detuvo junto al ninja moribundo. El hombre le tendió su arma de mango extraño a Naruto y tosió, "Tómalo ... .cuchas de guerra ...". Naruto recogió la espada y, segundos después, el ninja desconocido tosió una gota de sangre y murió en silencio ...

...

Por la mañana, los samurai que vigilaban la ciudad habían dejado a todos en orden y la mansión de Tomi-sama se había incendiado completamente. No era más que brasas ahora. Los guardias golpeados (pero bien vestidos) estaban en el hospital y todos los sirvientes fueron contabilizados. Por algún milagro; aparte del ninja no identificado que Naruto mató, nadie resultó gravemente herido. Blake estaba de pie sobre Naruto y Pyrrha después de que ella revisó el cuerpo del ninja muerto. Ella dejó caer una gran funda con una correa en los pies de Naruto. La rubia levantó la vista y Blake dijo: "Es la vaina de tu nueva espada de arma ** Naruto-kun".

"¿Es así como se llama esta cosa?" preguntó Naruto. "Tiene el nombre de _Shear Trigger_ grabado en la hoja".

"Ese es un buen nombre". dijo Blake sonriendo. "No sé cómo llegó hasta aquí, pero fueron muy populares para los cazadores y cazadoras en Menagerie, donde crecí en Remnant".

"También los he visto y estoy seguro de que Kakashi-sensei sí". dijo Pyrrha. "Creo que si juntamos nuestras cabezas, puedes aprender a usarlo, Naruto-kun".

"Apuesto a que a Tenten le _encantará_ echar un vistazo a esto". dijo Blake.

' _Me pregunto de dónde vino esto? _se preguntó Naruto.

Se ató al Gatillo de Cizalla y el Equipo 7 se unió a Kakashi mientras hablaba con el samurai manteniendo la paz ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**** Este Gunblade se parece a Squall Leonhart's en Final Fantasy VIII llamado _Shear Trigger_ . Sus capacidades serán reveladas a medida que el tiempo progrese. Actualmente es de origen desconocido.**

**Bueno, Naruto ahora tiene un arma de tipo Remanente. Sinceramente, con su lanzamiento de Typhoon que se está manifestando lentamente, Naruto en realidad no lo necesita. No estoy enamorado de él y no sé cuánto lo usará Naruto, pero como la gente no me dejaría en paz al respecto, _ahora_ tiene uno. Sujeto cerrado.**

**El equipo 7 está terminando su misión y el llorón Tomi-sama está viviendo afuera. El equipo 8 está a medio camino de su misión, que continuará en el próximo capítulo. La mitad más oscura de Sakura está tramando _algo_ e Ino está ... ocupada. El próximo capítulo nos pondremos al día con Tayuya y los gemelos de Malaquita, así como con Anko. Originalmente quería hacer eso en este capítulo, pero ya estaba muy largo. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 12/2/16**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**¡Bueno! Este capítulo está más orientado a la trama y al personaje que a cualquier otra cosa, no tanto a la acción Voy a cambiar de marcha una vez que termine este capítulo para actualizar otra historia para algunos capítulos, probablemente _Magik_ . Creo que continuar con estas actualizaciones de dos o tres capítulos es mucho más fácil de hacer y mejora la historia, así que por ahora me quedo con ella. Aquí está el capítulo 20. ¡Disfruta!**

**Cita: _"De acuerdo, solo eres un pequeño mocoso grosero. Te voy a matar". Blake (el lobo feroz grande) a Ruby (Caperucita Roja) en la versión del Equipo RWBY de "Caperucita Roja". -RWBY Chibi_**

* * *

Ultima vez:

... _Por algún milagro; aparte del ninja no identificado que Naruto mató, nadie resultó gravemente herido. Blake estaba de pie sobre Naruto y Pyrrha después de que ella revisó el cuerpo del ninja muerto. Ella dejó caer una gran funda con una correa en los pies de Naruto. La rubia levantó la vista y Blake dijo: "Es la vaina de tu nuevo arma de fuego, Naruto-kun"._

_"¿Es así como se llama esta cosa?" preguntó Naruto. "Tiene el nombre de __Shear Trigger__ grabado en la hoja"._

_"Ese es un buen nombre". dijo Blake sonriendo. "No sé cómo llegó hasta aquí, pero fueron muy populares para los cazadores y cazadoras en Menagerie, donde crecí en Remnant"._

_"También los he visto y estoy seguro de que Kakashi-sensei sí". dijo Pyrrha. "Creo que si juntamos nuestras cabezas, puedes aprender a usarlo, Naruto-kun"._

_"Apuesto a que a Tenten le __encantará __echar un vistazo a esto". dijo Blake._

' _Me pregunto de dónde vino esto? _se _preguntó Naruto._

_Se ató al Gatillo de Cizalla y el Equipo 7 se unió a Kakashi mientras hablaba con el samurai manteniendo la paz_ ...

Capitulo 20

**País de fuego, Konoha**

Mientras que el Equipo 7 estaba ayudando con la limpieza en Otafuku Gai; El equipo 9 esperaba noticias en el hospital de Konoha. Tsunade, lenta pero seguramente, superó su miedo a la sangre y aceptó realizar la cirugía de espalda necesaria para curar a Rock Lee. La cirugía no estuvo exenta de riesgos, pero Lee sintió que valía la pena volver a ser un ninja una vez más. El procedimiento duró casi cuatro horas y Gai, Tenten y Neji estaban sentados en la sala de espera. Tenten dijo nerviosa: "Gai-sensei; ¿qué hará Lee si ...?"

Gai dijo con una voz llena de confianza y determinación: "¡Lee-kun _se_ abrirá paso a través de este sendero y se levantará como un fénix de las cenizas! Tenten-chan; Tsunade-sama, _tu ídolo_ , es el mejor médico de los Países Elementales ¡Si ella dice que hay incluso un uno por ciento de posibilidades de que pueda lograrlo, entonces apostaré por ese uno por ciento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! No se equivoquen, Tenten-chan; ¡tengan fe! "

Tenten asintió y Neji dijo: "Está en manos del destino, pero esta vez rezo para que el destino sea amable con Lee. Nunca me di cuenta de lo buen compañero de equipo que ha sido hasta que se fue".

"Neji-kun, estoy orgulloso de ti." dijo la Bestia Verde. "Tus oraciones muestran que realmente te preocupas por Lee-kun. En su nombre, te lo agradezco".

En ese momento, un Shizune con aspecto agotado salió de la sala de operaciones y dijo: "Tsunade-sama saldrá pronto. Solo estamos haciendo algunas verificaciones de último momento sobre Lee".

Gai se levantó y preguntó: "¿Cómo está Lee-kun? ¡¿Cómo está mi preciosa estudiante?"

Shizune sonrió y dijo: "Lee será bueno como nuevo. Tsunade-sama hizo un trabajo maravilloso".

Gai estalló en lágrimas de alegría y dijo: "Lee-kun, mi discípulo; _sabía_ que pasarías por esto. ¡Tus _Llamas de la Juventud_ arden como el corazón del sol!"

Tenten igualmente derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. Ella dijo aliviada: "Lee-kun, vas a estar bien. Gracias a los dioses". Abrazó a Gai y dijo: "Todo volverá a ser normal, de nuevo, sensei".

Neji sorprendió a todos cuando él también estalló en lágrimas de alivio. "Lee está regresando. ¡Finalmente nos libraremos de Sai y no tendré que _volver_ a escuchar la palabra ' _dickless_ '!"

Los ojos de la niña de pelo de bollo se convirtieron en fuego puro cuando ella golpeó a Neji y lo hizo enfrentar la planta en la mesa. "¡ **_¿Oraste por Lee solo para deshacerte de Sai?_** "

"Ummm ... ¿Sí?" dijo Neji inseguro cuando su compañera de equipo se cerró para matar ...

Como Tenten estranguló a Neji en el fondo; Gai se limpió una lágrima de su ojo y dijo alegremente: "¿Cuándo podemos ver a Lee-kun, Shizune?"

"Una vez que Tsunade-sama lo despierta, ella te quiere a ti y a tu equipo allí para que pueda explicar los ejercicios adecuados para que haga Lee mientras su espalda se recupera por completo". dijo el médico de pelo oscuro. "Se esperará que sigas las reglas de Tsunade-sama **_a la carta_** y verifiques que Lee no se exceda en el entrenamiento y se recupere completamente".

Gai asintió rápidamente y dijo: " Templaremos las _llamas de la juventud de_ Lee para que no se vuelva a herir a sí mismo Shizune ... Y te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Sé que Tsunade-sama no realizó la cirugía solo".

Shizune se rió entre dientes, "Eres muy bienvenida, Gai. No hice mucho, pero estoy feliz de haber podido ayudar". ella dijo modestamente

Tsunade salió y le dijo a Shizune: "Lee está despierto ahora". Viendo que Neji estaba echando espuma por la boca del brutal estrangulamiento de Tenten; Tsunade dijo: "Gai, evita que tus estudiantes se maten unos a otros y regresa ... **_tranquilamente_** . Hay mucho que discutir ...".

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

Sakura estaba sonriendo oscuramente mientras se miraba en el espejo. Su lente de contacto verde esmeralda sobre su ojo de Sharingan se veía perfectamente emparejado con su otro ojo. Por supuesto, ¿por qué no? Ella tenía contactos en _ambos_ ojos que fueron clonados de su tejido ocular original. La kunoichi de cabello rosa revisó cuidadosamente su cabello. Después de asegurarse de que su flequillo estuviera recogido y el maquillaje aplicado alrededor de los bordes de su cara, dijo dulcemente al espejo: "¡Soy Haruno, Sakura y yo _amamos a_ mi _Sasuke-kun! ¡_ Ser su esposa es _lo mejor que nunca!_ " Su voz tomó un tono completamente diferente y ella dijo: "Correcto. Esa vibra desagradable hace que mi piel se enrede. En realidad me _avergüenzo de_ poder hacerlo tan bien". Su voz estaba goteando de sarcasmo.

Levantando un espejo de mano para mirar la parte posterior de su cabeza, comprueba con cuidado la línea de su cabello en la nuca. ' _Maldición. Mi cabello está creciendo demasiado rápido. Se está poniendo incómodo_ '. Ella cuidadosamente se aplicó un poco de maquillaje allí también. _"He llegado hasta aquí y no puedo permitirme eludirme ahora". Al menos la tinta que parece el sello de la maldición es bastante permanente. Lleva allí una semana y no se ha desvanecido ni un poco_ . Escuchó un golpe en su puerta y dijo: "¿Quién es?" En un tono femenino.

"Es Karin-chan". dijo la pelirroja de afuera hacia la puerta. "¿Te has probado tu nueva lente de contacto?"

"Espera y te dejaré entrar". dijo Sakura. " _Si puedo deslizar a este pasado Karin, puedo engañar a cualquiera_ ..." Sakura abrió la puerta y sonrió mostrando sus ojos verde esmeralda. "¿Qué piensas Karin-chan? ¿Mi ojo derecho coincide con el izquierdo?"

Karin miró detenidamente y dijo: "¡Es perfecto, Sakura-chan! Activa tu Sharingan detrás de la lente y trataré de ver si hay alguna diferencia".

"Derecha." dijo Sakura. "... Está activo. ¿Puedes ver algo diferente?"

La pelirroja dijo: "No _veo_ nada más que el chakra ... se _siente_ diferente".

Sakura estaba sudando un poco. "¿Qué quieres decir con Karin-chan?"

"¿Cómo lo pongo ...?" pensó Karin en voz alta. "Cuando te pusieron ese ojo, fue casi como si pudiera sentir tu chakra y el chakra del ojo activo como dos cosas diferentes. Ahora siento que es todo lo que eres".

"Me pregunto si eso es un efecto secundario de la lente de contacto". dijo Sakura. "Tal vez enmascara la presencia del Sharingan de alguna manera porque está hecha de mis propias células?"

"Es posible." Estuvo de acuerdo el sensor. "No he notado que compartas un activo muy a menudo desde que lo pusiste. Hay mucho territorio nuevo aquí después de todo. Sé que Kabuto-sensei será muy curioso, pero si _no_ puedo detectarlo, entonces no hay ' Hay demasiados sensores que pueden. Yo diría que el experimento con lentes de contacto es un éxito ".

"¡Excelente!" dijo Sakura. "Estoy muy feliz. Ese parche en el ojo era pesado y obvio de todos modos".

Karin se rió. "¿Estás seguro de que no solo querías verte más bonita para _Sasuke-kun?_ "

La roseta se encogió por dentro. "¡Jajaja! Bueno, eso era parte de eso, Karin-chan". Ambas chicas se rieron y Sakura pensó sombríamente: " _Me gustaría colgarme antes que soportar el hijo de Uchiha_ ...".

...

**País de fuego / Frontera de país de arroz**

El Equipo 8 se estaba relajando en una de las carpas más grandes del campamento de refugiados. Kiba se volvió a poner la camisa después de que el personal médico se hizo cargo de su lesión en el hombro. El ninja perro vino saltando hacia su sensei y compañeros de equipo. "¡Estoy todo arreglado chicos!" dijo alegremente. "El médico dijo que hiciste un gran trabajo con esa vestimenta de campo Hinata-chan; gracias por ayudarme".

Hinata sonrió. "Me alegro de que la lesión no fuera peor, Kiba-kun. ¿Estás _realmente_ curado o tienes restricciones?"

"Eh, el médico dijo que no debería usar jutsus de alto nivel, pero puedo hacer todo lo demás normalmente". dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

" _Voy a_ hablar con el doctor y me aseguraré". dijo Kurenai. "No podemos hacer que te hagas daño porque estás demasiado ansioso".

Kiba sudor cayó en el comentario de su sensei. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz familiar. "Escuché que te disparaste. ¿Cómo estás ahora?" preguntó su hermana Hana.

Kiba sonrió. "¡Hana nee-chan! Es genial verte." Los dos hermanos se abrazaron en un abrazo. "He estado preocupado por ti y Kaa-san. ¿Está ella aquí?" Luego preguntó en voz más baja: "¿Vienen ustedes a casa pronto?"

Hana revolvió el cabello de su hermanito. "Kaa-san todavía está en el territorio de Rice Country. Estoy estacionado aquí, pero los veterinarios son escasos y he estado trabajando día a día cuidando a todos los animales de las caravanas y esas cosas. Va a ser un rato antes de que pueda volver a casa ". Hana se volvió hacia Kurenai, quien acaba de regresar de hablar con el médico. "¿Qué tiene que decir el doctor sobre mi hermanito Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai sonrió. "El doctor dijo que no había entrenamientos pesados ni jutsus, pero aparte de eso, tiene un buen estado de salud. Es bueno verte bien, Hana-chan".

"Bueno, si el rollo está bien, voy a pedirle prestado a él y a Akamaru para ayudar a cuidar a los animales". dijo Hana. "Lo mantendrá fuera de problemas a menos que lo necesites".

El jonin de ojos rojos miró a Kiba y le dijo: "Ponte al día con tu hermana. El equipo se reunirá a las seis para cenar".

Kiba asintió y Akamaru ladró alegremente. "Está bien sensei; te veré a todos a las seis". Luego se fue corriendo tras Hana.

Kurenai se rió entre dientes. "Kiba ha estado preocupado por Hana y Tsume. Esto les hará bien a él y a Akamaru".

...

Shino había ido a hablar con sus compañeros del clan Aburame, dejando a Hinata y Kurenai sentados y observando a las caravanas descargando más alimentos y suministros. Fue entonces cuando Anko apareció y dijo: "Oye, Nai-chan; he traído a alguien para que te conozca. Están en la misma situación que Hinata-chan y Blake-chan".

Hinata se levantó en caso de que fueran hostiles. Vio a Tayuya guiando a los gemelos malaquitas. Las dos chicas de cabello negro parecían sorprendidas y Melanie preguntó, "Lady Cinder, ¿eres tú?"

La princesa de Byakugan dijo: "Bueno, bueno. Me conoces pero no te conozco ... aunque ustedes dos se ven familiares, ¿quiénes son?"

Melanie hizo una reverencia y dijo: "Soy Melanie Malachite y esta es mi hermana gemela Miltia". (Miltia también se inclinó). "Éramos guardaespaldas en el club nocturno Junior en Vale. Estábamos allí cuando trajiste a Roman Torchwick por primera vez".

Hinata se quedó pensativa y dijo: "Vestías de blanco y tu hermana vestía de rojo, ¿correcto?"

Los gemelos sonrieron y dijeron, "¡Sí!" al unisono. "Así que nos recuerdas, lady Cinder". dijo Miltia.

Tayuya preguntó: "Entonces, esta chica de Cinder ... ¿es una especie de noble de donde vienen ustedes dos?"

Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Eso fue solo en círculos subterráneos. Aquí estoy Hyūga Hinata, heredera del Clan Hyūga. Por favor, solo llámame Hinata. Soy una konoichi Konoha. Es un placer conocerte".

La pelirroja sonrió. "Soy Tayuya. La forma en que hablas es tan correcta; debes estar relacionado con Hyūga Hiashi Jiji".

Hinata _apenas_ reprimió un resoplido ante el comentario del 'viejo'. Ella sonrió y dijo: "Sí, Hiashi-sama es mi padre. Es un placer conocerte, Tayuya".

Kurenai preguntó: "Entonces, ¿ustedes tres son Oto Kunoichis? Soy Yuuhi Kurenai por cierto. Soy Jonin sensei de Hinata-chan".

"¿Eres un _genin?_ ", Preguntó Melanie con los ojos hinchados.

"Todos tenemos que empezar en algún lugar." dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, solo tengo trece físicamente ..."

...

**País de fuego, cerca de Otafuku Gai**

El equipo 7 recibió sus pedidos de Konoha y se dirigió a casa. Sellaron el cuerpo del ninja aún no identificado de quien Naruto sacó su espada de caza y planearon entregar el cuerpo a los forenses en Konoha. A medida que avanzaban a primera hora de la tarde, el grupo atravesó el país y evitó las áreas bien viajadas. Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde se detuvieron a comer y atender la llamada de la naturaleza. Naruto tenía Shear Trigger y estaba probando el peso y la sensación del arma. Miró las balas que usaba y dijo: "Esta arma probablemente podría adaptarse para usar cargas de chakra como tu Sudario de Gambol Blake-chan".

"¿Estás pensando en usar un chakra elemental diferente, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Pyrrha mientras sorbía de su cantimplora.

El ninja amante de la naranja asintió. "Esa era la idea que tenía en mente Pyrrha-chan. Creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de Tenten para ver si podemos modificarla. Es eso o ver si Tenten puede hacer balas para eso".

Kakashi se rascó la barbilla. "Te das cuenta de que podría ser posible combinar las ideas y hacer balas elementales. Sabemos que la hoja está hecha de algún tipo de metal chakra".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podría haberse hecho Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Blake. "Obviamente, fue creado a partir de un diseño Remanente aquí en los Países Elementales".

"Me temo que va a tener un especialista en armas que lo identifique a Blake". dijo Kakashi. "Me imagino que tu amiga Tenten será capaz de decirnos muchas cosas. Ella me contó cosas sobre el White Light Chakra Saber que ni siquiera _yo_ sabía y ha estado en el clan de Hatake por mucho tiempo".

Blake se rió entre dientes, "Estoy seguro de que Tenten-chan disfrutará mirando el disparador de cizalla de todas formas".

Naruto volvió a poner el arma en su funda en su espalda y dijo: "Bueno, una cosa es segura. Realmente no puedo usar el entrenamiento de espada tradicional para usar esto. Shear Trigger es demasiado diferente".

"En el lado positivo, pocos oponentes tendrán alguna idea de cómo combatirlo, Naruto-kun". dijo Pyrrha. "Una vez que regresemos a Konoha, puedes comenzar a entrenar en serio".

Blake asintió. "Una cosa que será necesaria es entrenar tu cuerpo para que la hoja sea como una extensión de tu brazo".

El rubio se quedó perplejo y dijo: "¿Una extensión de mi brazo?"

"Lo que Blake quiere decir es que el peso del arma no te hará perder velocidad, como si fuera parte de tu brazo". explicó Kakashi. "Es un paso tradicional de kenjutsu para dominar una hoja".

"Hmmm ... .Cool". dijo Naruto. "Supongo que también estaré trabajando para apuntarlo. Parece un desafío".

Pyrrha sonrió y dijo: "Estoy segura de que sobresaldrás una vez que te acostumbres, Naruto-kun".

"Te llevaremos allí antes de que te des cuenta". dijo Blake con confianza.

El ninja amante de la naranja sonrió. "Gracias Pyrrha-chan; Blake-chan".

Una vez que terminaron con su descanso, el grupo estaba en marcha nuevamente, cada uno con ganas de volver a casa con Konoha ...

...

**Hospital de konoha**

Rock Lee estaba sentado en la cama rodeado de sus compañeros y no podría haber sido más feliz. "Me darán de alta para irme a casa pasado mañana. Después de todo lo que he pasado, ¡por fin puedo volver a entrenar!" dijo Lee emocionada.

"Tsunade-sama nos dejó **_instrucciones muy estrictas,_** Lee". dijo Tenten moviendo un dedo hacia su compañera de equipo. "No estamos dispuestos a permitir que te hagas daño al practicar el ejercicio con demasiados ejercicios".

"Pero Tenten-chan ..." se quejó Lee.

Gai se rió entre dientes. "Tenten-chan tiene razón, Lee-kun. Cuando tengamos que templar lentamente tus _Llamas de la Juventud_ antes de que podamos saltar al horno y reconstruirnos. Consideremos esto como un ejercicio de paciencia, mi aprendiz".

"Si Gai sensei!" dijo Lee con un saludo. "Aún así, será maravilloso volver a estar en el campo de entrenamiento una vez más. Hablando de eso, me pregunté cómo se sentirá tu compañero temporal con respecto a esto. Realmente odio negarlo a avivar sus _Llamas de la Juventud_ con el Equipo 9."

Neji apoyó firmemente la mano en el hombro de Lee y dijo con gravedad: "Ese loco de piel pálida **_NO_** tiene _llamas de juventud_ . No podía imaginar un compañero de equipo peor que él".

Los ojos redondos de Lee se pusieron enormes. "¡¿ **_NO_**_ llamas de la juventud ?! ¡_ Eso es _horroroso,_ Neji-kun!"

"¿Te callarás ahí? ¡Esto es un hospital! ¡La gente está tratando de recuperarse aquí!" Gritó una mujer desde el pasillo.

Tenten dijo: "Por dentro voces chicos". y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

"¡¿Pero cómo pueden **_faltar_** las _Llamas de la Juventud ?!_ ", susurró Lee en voz alta. "La mera presencia de Gai-sensei enciende las _Llamas de la Juventud_ en otros".

Gai se secó una lágrima y dijo: "Tu elogio me conmueve profundamente, Lee-kun, pero hay algunos que simplemente no pueden ver la verdad. Me temo que el joven Sai no ha sido tocado por las _Llamas de la Juventud_ y está insultando y menospreciando a sus compañeros de equipo. Tal vez con el tiempo abrirá su corazón pero no ahora. Además, debemos salir y celebrar que salga del hospital en dos días. Sugiero que invitemos a sus muchos compañeros genin que participaron en los exámenes Chunin antes. este conflicto irreflexivo con Oto estalló ... "

"¡Eso es brillante Gai-sensei!" dijo Lee emocionada. "¡Incluso podríamos tener combates de combate!"

_Por desgracia, __nació __una __idea __**juvenil**__ del infierno_ ...

...

**País de fuego / Frontera de país de arroz**

Los gemelos malaquitas y Tayuya estaban sentados y charlando con Hinata. Al final resultó que los gemelos se sintieron inmensamente aliviados de que alguien más de Remnant estuviera allí para hablar. Hinata dijo: "Entonces, los tres esperan convertirse en konoichis Konoha. Parece que ya nos unieron a nosotros, Tayuya-san".

"Bueno, Jiraiya-sama me otorgó una amnistía y un rango breve de chunin, pero el Hokage depende de lo que oficialmente sea". dijo la pelirroja. "Tu viejo dijo que ayudaría, sin embargo".

"Creo que es bastante razonable que mi padre te permita quedarte con nosotros". dijo Hinata. "Te agradezco de nuevo por salvar su vida. Tanto el clan como yo te debemos una deuda de gratitud".

Tayuya se encogió de hombros. "No es gran cosa. Realmente no tenía idea de que era una especie de noble cuando saqué su grasa del fuego".

Melanie preguntó: "¿Crees que dejarán que mi hermana y yo nos quedemos en Konoha? No tenemos ningún lugar al que ir en este momento".

Hinata dijo: "Dado que tus antecedentes son de Remnant; creo que eso podría abrirte algunas puertas. No puedo garantizarte nada, por supuesto. Somos muy pocos y es un secreto bien guardado, así que no se lo digas a nadie. Tendrá que hablar con el Hokage. También sería una ventaja conocer sus habilidades de combate como kunoichis ".

"Somos un equipo de etiqueta". dijo Miltia. "Melanie usa sus pies y yo uso mis manos en nuestro estilo de lucha principal".

"Se acoplan _perfectamente_ ". dijo Tayuya en alabanza. "Nunca he visto a nadie como ellos".

"Estoy seguro de que una vez que regresemos a Konoha, muchos ninjas serán probados en sus habilidades". dijo Hinata. "Creo que en este momento el objetivo de Hokage-sama es que todos se alimenten y estén sanos. A juzgar por la cantidad de enfermos aquí, diría que Orochimaru no se hizo cargo de su gente".

Melanie dijo: "Experimentó y mató a muchos de su propia gente ...".

Miltia agregó: "Estábamos entre sus víctimas. Creo que es un milagro que todavía estemos sanos ...".

Hinata miró a las gemelas con tristeza por un momento y luego dijo: "Ya no estás bajo su gobierno. Considera esto como una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Tengo un amigo que también fue víctima de Orochimaru y de Remnant. Creo que sería suficiente. Eres bueno hablar con ella ".

"¿Cómo es ella?" preguntó Miltia con curiosidad.

Hinata se reclinó por un momento y dijo: "Es una persona tranquila y confiable con una cabeza fría. Era una cazadora en Remnant. Una vez que la conozcas, creo que te gustará".

"¿Hablando de Blake-chan?" preguntó Anko cuando ella y Kurenai se unieron al pequeño grupo.

"Anko-sensei; Kurenai-sensei, ¡has vuelto!" dijo Hinata a modo de saludo. "Sí, solo estaba hablando de Blake-chan".

Anko sonrió. "Ustedes dos eran archienemigos al principio. Ella realmente odiaba algunas de las cosas que hiciste".

"Estamos en lados opuestos de la ley en Remanente". dijo Hinata. "Estoy feliz de llamarla mi amiga ahora".

"¿Entonces esta persona Blake era una cazadora?" preguntó Melanie. "¿Qué tan buena es ella?"

"Blake-chan es una kunoichi muy hábil". dijo Anko. "Ella también es mi hermana pequeña adoptiva". Añadió la serpiente Mistriss con orgullo.

Kurenai dijo analíticamente: "Blake es una habilidad de Chunin sólida y eso fue antes de que comenzara su entrenamiento pesado. Quién sabe a qué nivel está ahora".

"Badass!" dijo Tayuya. "No puedo esperar para conocer a esta chica. Tal vez podamos entrenar juntos".

"Hay varios equipos que entrenan juntos en Konoha". dijo la amante de Genjutsu. "Tal vez tú y los gemelos podrían entrenar con ellos".

Anko dijo con un brillo en sus ojos: "Podría ser divertido ...".

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

Esa noche, Sakura estaba trabajando en el laboratorio de Kabuto junto con su sensei. La roseta tenía un archivo particular en la mano. Era un archivo de personal fallecido. "¿Entonces este Kidōmaru del Sonido Cuatro perdió ante Uzumaki Naruto a pesar de que tenía un sello de maldición de segundo nivel en un estado activo?" Miró la foto del multi ninja Oto armado y le preguntó: "¿Cómo perdió a _ese_ nudillo?"

Kabuto sonrió con indulgencia. "Supongo que Konoha nunca te contó sobre Uzumaki Naruto-kun, ¿verdad? Incluso con él siendo tu compañero de equipo, lo mantuvieron en secreto".

¡ _Deja de atascarte y dime __**tonto! **_'rugió mentalmente la mitad más oscura de Sakura. "¿Qué secreto es ese Kabuto-sensei?" preguntó en un tono confuso.

Kabuto puso sus resultados de laboratorio en la mesa y dijo: "Naruto-kun es el jinchūriki; o el contenedor del zorro demonio de nueve colas Kyuubi. Está prácticamente garantizado que se convertirá en un ninja de nivel Kage por defecto ... si vive lo suficiente". Los ojos de Kabuto brillaron peligrosamente. "Pensé que Naruto-kun era un peligroso comodín y pedí que lo eliminaran. Orochimaru-sama estuvo de acuerdo y envió a Kidōmaru. Desafortunadamente, subestimamos a Naruto-kun ... Le costó la vida a Kidōmaru. No sé cuánto poder Naruto -Kun puede aprovechar, pero Kidōmaru estaba en el nivel jonin y terminó hecho pedazos como lo entiendo ".

La mitad más oscura de Sakura estaba prácticamente mareada por dentro. ' _Si Sabía que había más en Naruto-kun de lo que pensaba. Él podría convertirse en __**poder encarnado**_ . pensó. La roseta dijo con su mejor voz quejumbrosa: "¡Pero él _no puede_ ser tan fuerte como Sasuke-kun!"

Kabuto suspiró. "Odio destruir tu imagen Sakura, pero en este punto, Sasuke-kun necesita _mucho_ entrenamiento para igualar a Naruto-kun".

La roseta sonreía internamente y dijo en tono femenino: "¡Bien! Estoy seguro de que Sasuke-kun se pondrá al día en poco tiempo. Si Naruto-baka es tan bueno, ¿por qué no Orochimaru-sama _lo regaló_ con el sello maldito? ? "

' _Porque Naruto no puede ser controlado. Orochimaru-sama lo dijo él mismo_ . pensó Kabuto. "Orochimaru-sama sintió que el sello maldito podría interactuar con el chakra de Kyubi. Los resultados hubieran sido demasiado impredecibles". ' _Al igual que Naruto-kun mismo es_ ...'

"Bueno, todavía digo que Sasuke-kun es mejor". dijo Sakura petulantemente. " _No puedo creer que ella realmente crea todo lo que ... la chica idiota debe ser ciega_ ". pensó ella oscuramente.

Kabuto se encogió de hombros y sonrió, "Por supuesto que es Sakura-chan. Volvamos a tus estudios ahora".

"Por supuesto sensei". contestó Sakura diligentemente.

...

Más tarde, Orochimaru estaba mirando de cerca la lente de contacto de Sakura. Sakura estaba sudando un poco por tener el sannin de serpiente en su cara mientras se sentaba en la mesa de examen. "Tengo que decir que estoy realmente impresionado Sakura-chan". dijo la serpiente blanca. "El trabajo que hicieron tú y Kabuto para crear esta lente de contacto es realmente extraordinario. Me complace. Incluso cuando tienes tu Sharingan activo, casi no puedo decir una diferencia. Bien hecho, Sakura-chan".

Sakura hizo su mejor esfuerzo para inclinarse de su posición sentada y dijo: "Muchas gracias, Orochimaru-sama. No sabes cuánto significa para mí tu alabanza".

El sannin de la serpiente asintió ante la reverencia de la rosacita. "Espero grandes cosas de ti en el futuro Sakura-chan. Sigue aprendiendo de Kabuto-kun". Orochimaru se volvió hacia Kabuto y dijo: "El próximo desafío sería crear una lente de contacto conductora de chakra que _cualquiera_ pueda usar. Sakura-chan trabaja muy bien con ella, pero no se puede decir lo mismo usando su contacto con otros. Considera que un poco Proyecto paralelo para ustedes dos ".

Kabuto se inclinó y dijo: "Sí, Orochimaru-sama. Creo que hay mucho que aprender de esto. Por cierto, tengo los resultados de los últimos candidatos del sello maldito que me dijiste que compilara".

Orochimaru sonrió. "Muy bien Kabuto-kun." Mirando por encima del hombro a Sakura, dijo: "Estás despedido por el día Sakura-chan. Tengo negocios en los que trabajar con Kabuto-kun".

Sakura se levantó de la mesa y se inclinó profundamente. "Por tu permiso Orochimaru-sama". La rosita salió rápidamente del laboratorio.

...

Sintiéndose mentalmente agotado por su encuentro con la serpiente Sannin; Sakura regresó a su habitación donde encontró a Sasuke esperándola sentada en la cama. Él preguntó: "¿Dónde has estado Sakura-chan?" en su habitual tono superior.

Ella parecía sorprendida. "No esperaba que estuvieras aquí, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama y Kabuto-sensei me estaban revisando los ojos".

"Hnnn. Bueno, ahora estoy aquí, así que desnúdate". ordenó Sasuke.

' _Estoy harto de aguantar esta mierda_ .' ella gruñó mentalmente. Sakura sonrió y luego dijo: "Mírame a los ojos, mi _Sasuke-kun_ ". En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, su rostro se puso en blanco y se dejó caer en la cama inconsciente. ' _Pensarías que el aclamado Uchiha teniendo el Sharingan sería más resistente al genjutsu ... Oh, bueno; cuando se despierte, pensará que he sido su pequeña perra sumisa y que me echó encima las rocas ... ¿Qué asco?_. Sakura fue al espejo de su baño y se quitó la lente de contacto sobre su ojo de Sharingan. Vio que el iris había cambiado de ónix a una mezcla de rojo y negro con una pupila negra normal. Cuando Sakura canalizó el chakra hacia ella, encontró que su aspecto cambiaba solo en el sentido de que había una imagen de las manchas rojas girando en lugar de las tres tomos rojas anteriores.

Activando y desactivando su ojo varias veces, puso su lente de contacto verde en su lugar. ' _Ni siquiera necesito esta lente de contacto para controlar este ojo ahora; Sólo para esconderlo. Está casi absorbido. Afortunadamente, mi ojo no ha perdido sus habilidades de genjutsu a pesar de que la capacidad de predecir los movimientos de un enemigo casi ha desaparecido ". _Abrió el párpado con el pulgar y el índice para ver mejor. _'Realmente ya ni siquiera es un Sharingan. Me pregunto cuánto más cambiará antes de que se complete_ ... ".

'¡ _¿Acabas de rechazar a Sasuke-kun ?! _'gritó Sakura mentalmente. '¡ _¿Cómo pudiste ?! _'

Su mitad más oscura todavía se miraba en el espejo y pensó: "¿ _Todavía viva, princesa?" Estoy harto de ser profanado por ese débil perdedor_ .

' _Pero Sasuke-kun __me __**ama**__ ; que __**necesita**__ de mí! _—gritó la rosacita del interior.

Su mitad más oscura se burló. ' _Él no te __**ama**__ ; el __te __**usa **__Y lo __**único**__ que necesita de ti es sacar a un puñado de pequeños engendros de Uchiha para reconstruir su miserable clan. Escuchaste a Kabuto hoy temprano; __**Naruto**__ tiene potencial que está fuera de juego. Al menos él realmente tenía sentimientos por ti ... no es que hayas prestado atención_ .

'¿ _Y cómo planeas volver a Konoha? _'rió Sakura de su jaula. ¡ _Soy un ninja perdido! Tu precioso Naruto probablemente intentaría matarte a la vista_ .

La Sakura más oscura se rió entre dientes: " _Una vez que se complete el cambio, ni siquiera seremos reconocibles. Haruno Sakura estará muerta a todos los efectos y propósitos_ .

' _Cállate, __**cállate, ¡CÁMATE! **_'chilló Sakura desde dentro de su prisión.

' _No tan alto y poderoso, ¿verdad? _—dijo el encargado de la cárcel con desprecio. ' _Enfréntalo Sakura- __**chan**__ ; Tu estúpida idea de venir conmigo a la jaula para __**PURGAR**__ fue la cosa más tonta que hayas hecho. Ese sello maldito del que te has estado robando poder no era suficiente. No voy a cometer ese error. ¡He ganado y no hay escapatoria para ti! ¡Te debilitas cada día y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto! _'

Sakura gritó y lloró desde dentro de su jaula, pero su mitad más oscura solo sacudió mentalmente la cabeza. ' _Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el sello maldito que te mantiene vivo se agote y se disuelva. Eres tan bueno como el meñique muerto_ .

Ajustando su contacto verde esmeralda que acaba de volver a poner, la mitad más oscura de Sakura sonrió y fue a ducharse. "Tengo que mirar la parte cuando _Sasuke-kuuuun se_ despierta". dijo sarcásticamente.

Una hora después, Sakura salió de la ducha con un yukata dormido y se metió en la cama con el todavía inconsciente Sasuke. Ella le infundió un poco de chakra para sacarlo de su coma inducido por genjutsu. Sasuke se despertó y vio que Sakura estaba 'dormida'. Estaba agotado y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella para dormir el resto de la noche ...

...

**País de fuego, puertas delanteras de Konoha**

A la mañana siguiente, el Equipo 7 regresó a Konoha para su alivio. Pronto estuvieron en la sala de la misión escribiendo sus informes sobre la batalla en el lago Kurai y el incidente en Otafuku Gai. También convirtieron el cuerpo sellado del ninja de Otafuku Gai en forense para su identificación. Kakashi se dirigió a sus genios cansados y dijo: "Bien hecho, Equipo 7. Tus órdenes son ir a casa y relajarte. Durante los próximos dos días disfrutaremos de un poco de descanso y recuperación. Naruto, si consigues que revisen tu arma de fuego, avísame. Lo que descubres. Soy tan curioso como ustedes tres ".

...

**Yakiniku Q**

Tres horas más tarde, los genios del Equipo 7 se habían limpiado a fondo y estaban disfrutando de un almuerzo muy abundante. "Hombre, me he perdido este lugar. No es tan bueno como el de Ichiraku, pero de nuevo, ¿qué es?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente.

Pyrrha se rió. "No puedes vivir solo con ramen, Naruto-kun". La pelirroja luego agregó: "Oh, sí; Ino dice hola. Parecía decepcionada de no poder unirse a nosotros, pero el Equipo 10 está practicando hoy".

" _Probablemente solo quiere ver a Naruto-kun de todos modos_ ..." Gruñó Blake mentalmente. "Bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer después de que llevemos la espada a Tenten?"

"No lo sé. Estoy realmente interesada en lo que ella tiene que decir". dijo Naruto. "Ojalá ella esté dentro."

"Yo también estoy interesado". Dijo la pelirroja radiante. "De todos modos, apuesto a que ella estará tan emocionada como nosotros".

La niña faunus felina sonrió. "Conociendo a Tenten, ella estará _más_ emocionada".

...

**La tienda de armas de Tenten**

El Shear Trigger estaba sentado encima del mostrador y Tenten lo miraba con la nariz al nivel del mostrador. Sus grandes ojos marrones oscuros estaban llenos de fascinación. El padre de Tenten había salido por la parte de atrás y también estaba agazapado, de modo que su ojo estaba en el mostrador como su hija.

" _Se ven como un par de lunares con sus cabezas sobresaliendo del suelo_ ". pensó Naruto con una risa mental.

Cuando el padre y la hija movieron la hoja alrededor para examinarla desde diferentes ángulos; Blake sonrió con diversión. "Creo que hicimos el día de Tenten y su padre, Naruto-kun".

Pyrrha preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de la espada de Naruto?" Ella tenía humor en sus ojos verdes.

Padre de Tenten se puso de pie y dijo: "Esta es la artesanía _más allá_ excelente. Sólo hay un lugar que podría haber venido."

"¿Donde es eso?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

" _País de hierro_ ". dijo Tenten y su padre al unísono.

Luego, Tenten agregó: "Las balas ... no tanto. Tienes un arma Naruto magníficamente hecha, pero la munición es insatisfactoria en el mejor de los casos. Retirémosla y probemos esta belleza".

Naruto observó mientras Pyrrha y Blake explicaban lo que sabían sobre las hojas de arma de fuego a Tenten y a su padre. Tenten agarró el mango y probó el peso del gatillo de cizalla antes de que ella lo apuntara como una ballesta y disparara dos rondas. Bajándolo, vio que un disparo estaba en el centro y el otro ligeramente a la izquierda del objetivo. "Esta miserable munición no es lo suficientemente buena. Está cerca pero no es adecuada para el diámetro del cañón de la pistola. Se dispara mal y hace que el cañón se mueva hacia la izquierda".

Naruto tenía signos de interrogación prominentes en la pantalla sobre su cabeza y dijo: "Ummm ... ¿qué?"

El padre de Tenten volvió con las dos balas gastadas en la mano. Estaban muy deformados por ser despedidos. Dijo: "Aquí, Tenten-chan. Estas cosas no son buenas para la chatarra".

La niña de pelo moño tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro mientras miraba los dos trozos de plomo. "No te preocupes, Naruto; papá y yo podemos hacerte una _verdadera_ munición para Shear Trigger. No es un tamaño estándar, pero a quién le importa. Este arma es una obra de arte. Sus balas también deberían serlo". Ella giró el Disparador de Cizalla en su mano como un pistolero y dijo: "Usa esa munición de mierda para practicar mientras te hacemos munición _real_ y munición".

"¿Cómo lo hiciste así?" preguntó Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos. "¡Se veía _tan genial!_ "

Tenten se rió y dijo: "Aprende a apuntar y úsalo adecuadamente y te enseñaré esos trucos de fantasía".

Pyrrha dijo: "Naruto-kun y yo estábamos discutiendo la idea de agregar chakra elemental a los disparos. ¿Crees que sería posible agregar sellos a las municiones para cambiar sus efectos?"

Los ojos de Tenten se iluminaron y miró a su padre, que sonrió. La niña de pelo moño dijo: "Sígueme de vuelta a la tienda".

Pronto, Tenten y su padre recitaron las dimensiones y los pesos de las municiones planeadas para el disparador de cizallamiento. Ella dijo emocionada: "Después de una bala estándar, podemos hacer proyectiles de tierra, fuego, rayos, viento y agua, así como perforaciones de armadura y rondas de explosivos elevados ... siempre que puedas hacer los sellos, por supuesto ...". Tenten sacó un pequeño disco de plomo y un dibujante. "Ustedes dos tendrían que grabar los sellos en estos con un dibujante y cargarles chakra elemental. Papá y yo podemos hacer el resto".

...

El equipo 7 se dirigió de regreso al apartamento de Naruto, ansioso por comenzar a diseñar algunos sellos que eran del tamaño de la punta de un dedo. "Será un trabajo duro y las carcasas serán caras, ¡pero piensa en lo que puedes hacer si esto funciona!" dijo Blake con entusiasmo.

Naruto sacó sus libros de sellado y dijo: "¡Primero busquemos etiquetas elementales! Hay un montón de investigación que hacer. Tú también puedes ayudar a Blake-chan".

Los tres genios ansiosos pronto se pusieron a trabajar en la mesa de la cocina de Naruto ...

...

**País de fuego / Frontera de país de arroz**

Los últimos dos días pasaron rápidamente para el Equipo 8 mientras ayudaban en el campamento de refugiados. La caravana de refugiados y heridos que regresaban a Konoha estaba formada por veinte carros que transportaban de ocho a diez ninjas cada uno. Aproximadamente dos tercios de los que viajaban en la caravana no estaban en condiciones de luchar, pero eso dejaba un tercio que era capaz de combate. En el frente del convoy estaba Hinata en una posición de exploración junto a su sensei Kurenai. El jonin de ojos rojos asintió con la cabeza cuando Hinata les dio todo claro. Kurenai levantó la mano e hizo un gesto hacia adelante cuando la caravana de dos filas de ancho de diez carros corriendo en pares se movió lentamente hacia afuera.

Hinata vio a su padre Hiashi en uno de los dos carros delanteros mientras observaba con orgullo a su hija en la posición de líder. Junto a él estaba sentada Hyūga Hoheto, que estaba hablando con Hiashi. "Parece que nuestra heredera ha crecido tanto en habilidad como en confianza, Hiashi-sama. Debes estar orgullosa. Está liderando la caravana como un verdadero líder".

Hiashi asintió. "Tengo que confesar que como su padre es difícil no sentirse orgulloso. Se está convirtiendo rápidamente en una joven y dinámica. Nunca hubiera soñado que sería mucho más poderosa incluso hace meses ..."

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Hiashi estaba tomando su cena con Hinata mientras se sentaban uno junto al otro cerca del fuego. Hinata dijo: "Esto es ... buen padre. Es raro que pasemos algún tiempo juntos como familia. Desearía que Hanabi-chan también estuviera aquí"._

_El patriarca Hyūga admiraba los rasgos de su hija a la luz del fuego. "Hinata-chan; te estás pareciendo más y más a tu madre todos los días. Te estás convirtiendo en una hermosa joven. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"._

_Hinata sonrió suavemente. "Cuando regresemos a Konoha, tal vez nuestra familia pueda pasar tiempo fuera de las comidas juntos. Los Ancianos prácticamente se separaron de Hanabi-chan y yo lo sabemos"._

_" __Hanabi-chan te mira mucho, Hinata-chan". dijo Hiashi. "Dime algo, Hinata; ¿odias a Neji? Él hizo todo lo posible por matarte después de todo"._

_Los ojos de Hinata parecían parpadear con un fuego en su interior. "Me gustaría odiarlo por lo que hizo, pero no lo hago. Eso no va a impedir que aplauda a Naruto-kun cuando supera la arrogancia y el destino de Neji. Necesita un buen golpe al estilo antiguo". para abrir los ojos "._

_" __¿Esperas que Uzumaki Naruto derrote a Neji?" preguntó Haishi con una ceja levantada._

_" __Preveo que Naruto-kun lo va a vencer por completo". dijo Hinata con confianza. "Naruto-kun ya puso a Neji en su lugar una vez, pero él quiere hacerlo en un partido adecuado"._

_El patriarca Hyūga dijo: "Hinata-chan; Uzumaki Naruto es ... ¿cómo lo pongo ...?"_

_Los ojos de Hinata brillaron. "Sé sobre Kyubi. Naruto-kun ya me dijo. Él es muy querido para mí"._

_Los ojos de Hiashi se ensancharon y dijo: "Si sabes la verdad, confiaré en tu juicio"._

_" __Gracias Padre". dijo la heredera. "Significa más para mí de lo que sabes". Ella abrazó a Hiashi en un suave abrazo y dijo: "Te amo, padre"._

_Hiashi sintió que el calor viajaba a través de él y dijo: "Yo también te amo, Hinata-chan". __Él le devolvió el abrazo. " __Tú y Hanabi-chan son mis mayores tesoros".  
_

_Se sentaron juntos en silencio por el resto de la noche ..._

_Fin del flashback_ ….

A medida que la caravana avanzaba, todos a bordo estaban ansiosos por ver las puertas de Konoha ...

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

Tarde esa misma noche Sakura se despertó con alguien jugando con la cerradura de su puerta. " _No me digas que Sasuke-baka perdió su llave ... Debería estar acosado con Karin esta noche de todos modos_ ..." Oyó una risita y un par de voces masculinas en el pasillo que no reconoció.

"... Desde que Orochimaru-sama y Kabuto se fueron, podemos jugar con las chicas ..."

"Guren es demasiado fuerte, pero las dos perras de Sasuke son lo suficientemente buenas. Lo suficientemente viejas para sangrar, lo suficientemente viejas para reproducirse, dicen ..."

"... Ja ja, cuanto más joven, más apretado. El Uchiha está ocupado con la pelirroja, así que nos divertiremos con el meñique ..."

"¿Cuál es el nombre de los meñiques de todos modos?"

"... Creo que es una puta. Somos tres y tres hoyos, así que será divertido para todos. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que ella también la saque ..."

Sakura buscó debajo de su cama y agarró un pedazo de acero que había tomado de la armería de Orochimaru ...

La puerta finalmente se abrió y vieron a Sakura acostada dormida en su cama. "Awwww. Qué lindo". dijo uno de los ninjas Oto sarcásticamente mientras arrancaba las sábanas. Sakura estaba en su capa de viaje y equipo de combate. Se sentó y sonrió cuando la O-katana que tenía en la mano sacó los ojos del primer ninja en un golpe brutal directo en la cara ... Sonrió viciosamente cuando el hombre gritó sangriento asesinato. Sus dos amigos estaban demasiado impactados para moverse y uno de ellos fue apuñalado en el estómago antes de que la roseta lo destruyera en un fantástico rocío de sangre y sangre. El tercero le lanzó un puñado de shuriken. Ella bloqueó a todos menos uno con su espada y el último le cortó la cara.

Extrañamente, en lugar de sangrar, su piel parecía pelarse hacia atrás donde estaba cortada ...

...

Guren se despertó con los sonidos de alguien gritando. Agarró su equipo, salió corriendo al pasillo y vio una **_carnicería_** . Sakura estaba parada allí con la mitad de su cara arrancada, revelando una piel ligeramente más clara debajo. La roseta estaba _bañada_ en sangre. Guren vio a la preciada Kiri O-katana de Orochimaru goteando sangre en las manos de Sakura. La hoja de chakra estaba en una posición envainada. Otro guardia venía a Sakura y la niña sacó su espada demasiado rápido para seguirla. Los ojos de Guren estaban muy abiertos. "Eso es ... _iaido!_"dijo en voz alta en estado de shock. Sakura se volvió hacia Guren y atacó con su espada. Guren fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar un golpe fatal, pero sintió que se le cortaban los tendones en la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Guren se quedó mirando a Sakura. que llevaba una sonrisa de pura malicia en su rostro. Los contactos estaban fuera y su ojo no compartido estaba rojo.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" dijo Guren. "¿Dónde está Sakura?"

La joven dijo: "Sakura está casi muerta y desaparecida ...". Levantó la mano y agarró la otra mitad de su cara y la retiró mostrando una cara muy atractiva con ojos rojos. Luego levantó la mano y tiró de su cabello rosado hacia atrás y hacia afuera, causando que un largo cabello negro azabache ondulado cayera en cascada desde abajo. La joven dijo: "Me gustas, Guren; así que, por amabilidad, te ahorraré esta vez ...". Miró a la pared y su ojo rojo de "Sharingan" brilló. Un portal de energía roja apareció frente a ella y la misteriosa chica caminó a través de él y desapareció dejando un rastro de cuerpos muertos y rotos a su paso ...

...

Saliendo de un portal rojo a varias millas de distancia; la joven de pelo negro dijo en voz alta: "Los fuertes viven y los débiles mueren Sakura. Esas son las reglas". Hizo una pausa y sintió que la brisa soplaba su largo cabello y su manto hacia atrás, mostrando su voluptuosa figura. Ella dijo: "Guardé el Uchiha, así que deberías agradecerme ... Vamos a ir a Konoha. Vamos a ver a Naruto-kun".

Ella sonrió fríamente. "Haruno Sakura ya no existe. A partir de ahora soy Raven Branwen ...".

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, muchas personas adivinaron con quién se fusionó Sakura. Sin embargo, nadie adivinó a Raven Branwen. Raven es de donde provienen sus habilidades con la espada. La naturaleza exacta del cómo y por qué de su fusión se explicará más adelante. Por ahora aunque; Raven Branwen, de 13/14 años, anda suelta por los Países Elementales con una O-katana de muy alta calidad que no teme usar ... y está buscando a Naruto. Lee está fuera del hospital y en el próximo capítulo veremos su regreso de _Youthful_ . Aparte de eso, el Equipo 7 está desarrollando nuevas armas en el laboratorio súper secreto de Naruto que se dobla como su cocina y el Equipo 8 finalmente se dirige a casa. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 12/7/16**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Todavía estoy escribiendo desde el trabajo para que las actualizaciones continúen al ritmo de un caracol. No puedo esperar para tener una nueva computadora en casa. Aquí está el capítulo 21. ¡Disfruta!**

**Cita: _"Chicos; ¿por qué me miran gracioso? Estoy totalmente bien, ¡en serio!" Nora Valkyrie después de una sobredosis de café inducida por coma -RWBY Chibi_**

* * *

Ultima vez:

" _¿Quién eres?" dijo Guren. "¿Dónde está Sakura?"_

_La joven dijo: "Sakura está casi muerta y desaparecida ...". Levantó la mano y agarró la otra mitad de su cara y la retiró mostrando una cara muy atractiva con ojos rojos. Luego levantó la mano y tiró de su cabello rosado hacia atrás y hacia afuera, causando que un largo cabello negro azabache ondulado cayera en cascada desde abajo. La joven dijo: "Me gustas, Guren; así que, por amabilidad, te ahorraré esta vez ...". Miró a la pared y su ojo rojo de "Sharingan" brilló. Un portal de energía roja apareció frente a ella y la misteriosa chica caminó a través de él y desapareció dejando un rastro de cuerpos muertos y rotos a su paso ..._

_... __._

_Saliendo de un portal rojo a varias millas de distancia; la joven de pelo negro dijo en voz alta: "Los fuertes viven y los débiles mueren Sakura. Esas son las reglas". Hizo una pausa y sintió que la brisa soplaba su largo cabello y su manto hacia atrás, mostrando su voluptuosa figura. Ella dijo: "Guardé el Uchiha, así que deberías agradecerme ... Vamos a ir a Konoha. Vamos a ver a Naruto-kun"._

_Ella sonrió fríamente. "Haruno Sakura ya no existe. A partir de ahora soy Raven Branwen ..."._

...

Capitulo 21

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

"Orochimaru-sama; de los veintitrés miembros del personal que tuvieron un encuentro con esta persona que estaba disfrazada de Sakura, solo dos sobrevivieron". informó Kabuto. "Son Guren e Izumi quienes perdieron la vista y fueron los primeros en cortar. Todos los demás fueron asesinados con un prejuicio extremo. También confirmé que tu preciada Kiri Water Edged O-Katana se usó y falta en la armería".

Orochimaru estaba mirando el informe de Guren mientras escuchaba a Kabuto. "Ojos rojos, cabello negro ondulado y algún tipo de línea de sangre de teletransportación ... ¿Quién es ella? Pensar que ha estado imitando a Sakura y sabe Iaido ..."

Kabuto se ajustó las gafas. "Karin reportó cambios físicos graduales en la apariencia de Sakura al verla en la ducha. Podría ser que esta persona estuvo aquí por más tiempo de lo que creíamos".

"¿Qué hay del guardia Izumi?" preguntó Orochimaru. "¿Ya ha dado un informe verbal?"

"Izumi-san todavía está delirando por el dolor de perder sus ojos". dijo Kabuto. "Le daré un sedante para que pueda hablar".

Orochimaru asintió en aprobación. "¿Sasuke-kun notó algo?" preguntó la sanin serpiente. "Estaba _durmiendo_ con ella después de todo".

Las gafas que llevaba nin negaron con la cabeza. "Sasuke dijo que no notó nada y estuvo con ella la noche anterior. Odio admitir esto, pero creo que este impostor ha estado aquí por un tiempo. Creo que ella hizo que se hicieran los contactos de los ojos verdes como parte de su disfraz".

"Pero ambos la vimos compartiendo con ella hace apenas unos días". dijo Orochimaru. "Hiciste exámenes de sangre de rutina para verificar su ADN en busca de rechazo de las lentes de contacto sobre el Sharingan. Comprueba si hay cambios en Kabuto".

Kabuto hizo una reverencia. "Como desees mi señor". Luego se despidió a sí mismo.

La serpiente sanin reflexionó para sí mismo: ' _¿Podría esa joven __**ser**__ Sakura? Parece imposible pero con las personalidades divididas_ ... '

...

**País de fuego, Konoha**

El ' **_crack_** ' **_! _**_El_ sonido de la espada de Naruto dividió la mañana en el Campo de Entrenamiento 52 cuando Naruto usó la munición inferior para practicar su ataque. "No hay una esperanza en el infierno con esta munición". dijo Naruto cuando otra ronda se desvió hacia la izquierda para su irritación. "No es de extrañar que el ninja enemigo nunca me haya golpeado a larga distancia. Estaba disparando por todas partes".

Blake sonrió desde su posición sentada en el suelo al lado de Naruto. "Te estás frustrando, Naruto-kun. El objetivo aquí es hacer que tus brazos se acostumbren al retroceso del arma de fuego con el que lo estás haciendo muy bien. Además, en realidad ahora has estado golpeando a los objetivos aunque no haya sido así. estado muerto en el centro ".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Blake-chan". dijo Pyrrha. La pelirroja radiante estaba trabajando en sellos de fuinjutsu para las municiones del otro lado de Naruto en un cuaderno de dibujo que tenía en su regazo. "No pudiste golpear el lado de un granero cuando empezaste". añadió mientras se reía.

" _Pyrrha-chan_ ..." se quejó Naruto. La pelirroja se echó a reír más cuando Blake se unió. Naruto se rindió y le dio a las chicas una sonrisa dentuda.

Blake se puso de pie y dijo: "Has disparado suficientes objetivos para saberlo. Practiquemos tus katas de espada".

Naruto no tardó en hacer columpios en la cabeza para acostumbrarse al peso de su nueva arma. Los tres decidieron que debería intentar disparar unos cuantos tiros para aumentar la velocidad de sus columpios, pero eso terminó con Naruto enterrando su espada en la tierra. "Bueno, eso no funcionó". dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su arma del suelo.

Pyrrha dijo: "Volveremos a ese paso más tarde. Obviamente estamos apurando las cosas".

Fue en esa época cuando llegó Yamanaka Ino. "¡Guau! ¿Qué fue ese ruido terrible? ¿Esa es tu nueva arma que Pyrrha-chan me dijo sobre Naruto-kun?"

Naruto dijo: "Hola Ino. Sí, este es mi arma de fuego. Estoy aprendiendo a usarlo, así que es difícil ahora".

Ino le lanzó a Naruto una enorme sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que lo tendrás abajo en ningún momento, Naruto-kun".

Blake pensó para sí misma: _"Puedo oler las malditas hormonas que salen de Ino_ ...". "Entonces, ¿qué te trae al campo de entrenamiento 52 Ino? ¿Dónde está el Equipo 10?"

"Asuma-sensei nos dio el día libre". explicó la rubia kunoichi. "Cuando Pyrrha-chan se fue con su equipo de combate esta mañana, supuse que había venido aquí. Pensé que vería lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Además, Naruto-kun está aquí! ¡Con su nueva arma!"

' _Además, Naruto-kun está aquí? _'pensó Pyrrha. ' _¿Podría ser más obvia ?! Blake-chan la va a asesinar y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar_ . La pelirroja residente le dijo a su amiga: "Ino-chan; le estamos enseñando a Naruto-kun la forma correcta de manejar su espada de pistola, así que vamos a estar entrenando armas hasta el almuerzo".

"Eso es genial." dijo Ino. "Solo me sentaré y miraré. Esta tarde tal vez todos podamos pasar el rato".

La ceja de Blake se contrajo y Pyrrha dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. "Supongo que si quieres a Ino-chan ..." dijo la pelirroja.

...

Dos horas después, un Blake y una Pyrrha cansados estaban sentados con sus bokkens y Naruto estaba sentado con ellos curándose de la paliza que había recibido durante sus entrenamientos matutinos. No estaba tan cansado como las chicas, pero Naruto estaba luciendo algunos moretones. Ino estaba preocupado por Naruto. "¡Ustedes deberían ser más cuidadosos! Déjenme ayudarles, Naruto-kun. Todos están golpeados".

Naruto respondió: "Estoy bien, Ino. Me curo muy rápido. Además, estoy obligado a ser maltratado. Estoy empezando".

Ino estaba a punto de estar en desacuerdo cuando Kakashi apareció en un remolino de hojas. Dio una sonrisa a doble ojo y dijo: "Me imaginé que ustedes tres estarían aquí trabajando, aunque es su día libre. Ah, Ino también está aquí".

"Kakashi sensei; Blake y Pyrrha-chan son despiadados!" dijo Ino. "¡Mira al pobre Naruto-kun!"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Parece que las chicas te han estado enseñando el fino arte de jugar con la espada, Naruto. Echemos un vistazo a tus formas".

Naruto rápidamente se levantó y pasó por los katas básicos con Kakashi revisándolos con un ojo crítico. "Hmmm ..." dijo el sensei de pelo plateado. "Estás frenando a Naruto. Necesitamos conseguirte un bokken personalizado para que no te preocupes por lastimar a los demás con una vanguardia".

"Hemos estado diciendo a Naruto-kun que ha estado conteniéndose toda la mañana". dijo Blake.

Kakashi se rió entre dientes, "Él simplemente no quiere lastimarte, hermosas damas". Naruto y las chicas se sonrojaron un poco y su sensei chasqueó los dedos. "Tengo una idea. Déjame tomar prestada esa espada de mano por un momento, Naruto. Tengo un amigo que creo que podría hacerte un bokken personalizado".

"¿De verdad Kakashi sensei?" preguntó Naruto. "Pensé que veríamos si Tenten podría hacerlo".

"Probablemente ella podría". Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero mi amigo se especializa en la carpintería solamente, así que creo que podría hacerlo más rápido. Además, creo que ustedes ya tienen a Tenten y su padre trabajando en algo".

"Es verdad." dijo Naruto. "Ella está haciendo municiones para Shear Trigger".

Kakashi levantó una ceja. "Sé que las armas no son comunes en los pueblos ninja, pero me sorprende que ella ya no tuviera algunas balas. Esa tienda lo tiene _todo_ ".

"Shear Trigger es un sensei de tamaño personalizado". dijo Pyrrha en tono angustiado. " _Todo_ es personalizado, incluido el calibre de las rondas".

"Eso va a costar unos cuantos ryo". dijo Kakashi dubitativo mientras aceptaba la espada de Naruto. "Te lo devolveré esta noche si puedo localizar a mi viejo amigo ANBU. Ojalá que tenga un bokken con eso. ¡Más tarde!" Kakashi desapareció en un parpadeo del cuerpo.

"Nosotros _lo que_ tenemos que aprender el cuerpo de parpadeo." dijo Naruto mientras sus compañeros de equipo asintieron.

...

**Hot Springs Country**

Raven Branwen entró en una estación de recompensas y dijo: "Estoy aquí para recoger la recompensa de los bandidos de las colinas de sal".

El hombre detrás del mostrador miró a la niña de ojos rojos con incredulidad y luego se echó a reír. "¡Jajaja! Tienes agallas para hacer un reclamo como ese, Missy. Supongo que tienes pruebas. Hay un líder y un ex-chunin de Taki que se llama Hantā Kusa. No es un presa fácil. Creo que necesitas aprender el reglas del oficio ante ti- "

Raven sacó un pergamino de su mochila y dijo: "Aquí está tu prueba". Abrió el pergamino y veinte cabezas decapitadas salieron y esparcieron sangre por todo el mostrador y el piso. Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio mientras levantaba la cabeza de Hantā Kusa y la dejaba en el centro del mostrador con una _comida_ carnosa . "Ese es Hantā Kusa, según el viejo libro de bingo. Ahora creo que tengo un cheque por cobrar".

El hombre del gremio se quedó pasmado y dijo: "¿Todo solo ...?"

"Necesitaba unos ryos fáciles". dijo Cuervo. "Fueron convenientes". ' _No hay necesidad de decirle que todos estaban borrachos borrachos y se desmayaron. Un bebé habría peleado mejor que estos perdedores_ .

Los hombres del gremio pronto contaron las cabezas y verificaron que eran todos los bandidos de Salt Hill. Pronto Raven tenía una gran pila de billetes de Ryo en la mano y estaba en camino ...

...

**Hospital de konoha**

Lee estaba recibiendo su último chequeo de Tsunade antes de que fuera dado de alta del hospital. "Ahora recuerda a Lee; todavía estás en terapia física durante las próximas dos semanas. Después de eso, te volveremos a examinar y esperamos que podamos liberarte de tu régimen de ejercicio normal con Maito Gai". dijo la babosa sanin. "Le he dicho a Gai **_exactamente_** lo que puedes y no puedes hacer con Lee-kun, así que sigue mis instrucciones y no te exijas. Acabas de someterte a una cirugía y no eres sobrehumano, así que mantén a raya a esas _Llamas de la Juventud_ o tú" Terminaré en el hospital otra vez. ¿Me entiendes, Lee-kun?

Lee saludó con fuego en sus ojos. "¡Seguiré tus órdenes hasta la letra Tsunade-sama! ¡Te aseguro que en dos semanas mis _Llamas de la Juventud_ serán avivadas a nuevos niveles!"

Tsunade sudor cayó. "Supongo que eso es lo mejor que puedo pedir por Lee-kun. Estás despedido". Después de que Lee salió corriendo del hospital a toda velocidad, la curandera rubia pensó para sí misma: " _Dios, Lee es solo Gai otra vez_ ".

...

Gai estaba en la pose de 'Nice Guy' dirigiéndose a Lee. "Y entonces, mi aprendiz, su régimen de ejercicios debe ser relativamente liviano pero no temer; llevaremos a _Flames of Youth_ a nuevas alturas tan pronto como lo liberen para su ejercicio regular. Mientras tanto, debe tomarlo con calma y recuperarse. Sé que será difícil dada tu pasión por el entrenamiento, pero debemos perseverar ".

"Si Gai sensei!" dijo Lee con un saludo. "No puedo esperar para comenzar de nuevo mi entrenamiento completo de goken. Comenzaré con quinientas una flexiones armadas".

"Haz esos cien flexiones de brazos Lee-kun". dijo Tenten mientras miraba el papel del hospital. "Las instrucciones de Tsunade-sama son muy explícitas sobre lo que se te permite hacer exactamente".

"¡¿Solo cien Tenten-chan ?!" preguntó Lee con los ojos en shock. "Eso no es suficiente para calentarse".

Tenten acercó el papel a la cara de Lee y dijo: "Lee el periódico. _Cien y no uno más_ . Gai sensei puede dejarlo pasar, pero no lo haré".

La Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha dijo sabiamente: "Ah, sí. Tenten-chan está actuando en tu mejor interés, Lee. Considera su conciencia durante este tiempo difícil".

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee-kun!"

Cue man abrazo con genjutsu al atardecer y rompiendo olas del infierno ...

' _Eso es una cosa que no me perdí_ ...' pensó Tenten y Neji como uno ...

...

**País de Fuego del Norte**

El Equipo 8 estaba en una formación de diamantes alrededor de la Caravana Ninja Konoha. Hinata estaba al frente, Shino estaba detrás y Kurenai y Kiba estaban a ambos lados. Por lo general, iban acompañados por varios compañeros levemente heridos o ilesos que giraban hacia Konoha. Todos estaban de humor festivo y se dirigían a casa. Habían pasado dos días y los ninjas hacían buen tiempo.

Shino estaba hablando con los miembros de su clan mientras se acercaban a la retaguardia. "Los Segadores fueron una amenaza real, pero los vimos llegar antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los ninjas estaban protegiendo la caravana. Tuvimos la suerte de que no esperaban que nosotros y el Equipo 8 capitalizaran sus errores". explicó Shino.

"Estás siendo mucho más modesto de lo que necesitas, Shino-kun". dijo uno de los kunoichis de Aburame. "Tu padre Shibi se sentirá muy impresionado por tus acciones. Los cuatro de ustedes que sacan a casi dos docenas de samurai entrenados no es poca cosa".

Otro ninja de Aburame dijo: "Verás un poco de dinero de recompensa por ese lote Shino-kun. Gastalo sabiamente".

...

Hinata estaba al punto con otras dos mujeres Hyūga de la casa sucursal llamadas Suzuka y Honoka. Eran primos, pero difíciles de distinguir a simple vista. Suzuka era un poco más alta y tenía el pelo más corto que su prima. Hinata no los conocía muy bien, pero ciertamente sabían quién era _ella_ ...

"¡Nuestra heredera tiene un atrevido equipo de kunoichi!" se rió Honoka. "Desearía tener las piernas para quitarle eso a Hinata-sama".

Suzuka dijo: "Lo más importante es que escuché que tenías un arco Hinata-sama, pero todo lo que veo son los dos kodachis en tu espalda". Luego añadió: "Sin embargo, cualquiera de las dos es inusual para un Hyuga".

Hinata dijo: "Las espadas en mi espalda son las hojas de Géminis y forman un arco. Observe". La heredera de Hyūga giró sus espadas frente a ella y formó su arco de chakra con tres flechas preparadas. "Estoy de humor para el pato". dijo Hinata mientras soltaba sus tres flechas en tres patos que volaban por encima en una exhibición bastante espectacular de puntería. "Por favor, vigila mientras colecciono mis objetivos". dijo Hinata mientras salía disparada.

Suzuka y Honoka se quedaron atónitos cuando Hinata rápidamente recogió sus tres muertes y las selló en un pergamino para más tarde. Suzuka dijo: "¡El objetivo de Hinata-sama es asombroso! ¿Por qué no hemos Hyūgas combinado el byukagan con la puntería antes de ahora?"

"No lo sé…." dijo Honoka. "Hinata-sama lo hizo sin esfuerzo. Me pregunto si podríamos hacer lo mismo".

...

Kurenai vio a Hinata derribar a los tres patos desde su posición al lado de la caravana. "Parece que Hinata-chan quiere pato para el almuerzo".

Anko dejó caer el sudor. "¿Tus genios siempre eligen lo que está en el menú de forma aleatoria, Nai-chan?"

El jonin de ojos rojos sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Tengo un equipo de rastreadores; ¿qué esperabas?"

La amante de las serpientes se quedó pensativa un momento y dijo: "Cuando lo pones de esa manera, creo que tiene sentido".

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

En la bahía médica de Kabuto, el hombre de la mano derecha de Orochimaru estaba interrogando al guardia Izumi, quien finalmente estaba hablando nuevamente debido a los medicamentos para el dolor ...

"¿Qué quieres decir con ' _tratamos de violarla_ ', tonto?" gruñó Kabuto. "Esa ... _mujer_ mató a veintiuno de nuestros números menguantes porque tú y tus dos amigas pensaron que te _divertirías_ con Sakura. ¡Maldita sea, Izumi!"

"¿A quién le importa esa perra loca de pelo rosa?" gritó Izumi. "¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?"

Kabuto comenzó, "¿Tus ojos ?! ¿Por qué debería-"

"Ahora, ahora Kabuto-kun. Temperamento, temperamento". dijo Orochimaru con una voz sedosa.

Kabuto saltó a la atención e Izumi se congeló. "O-Orichimaru-s-sama?" chilló Izumi.

Orochimaru palmeó el hombro de Izumi. "Así es, Izumi-kun; he estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Parece que tú y tus amigos me han causado muchos problemas. Dije que las esposas de Sasuke-kun estaban fuera de los límites y parece que tú y el otro Dos no eran muy buenos oyentes ".

"Perdóname Orochimaru-sama!" chilló Izumi. "No fue mi idea, fue-"

Izumi fue silenciada con una bofetada en la cara. Orochimaru dijo: "Observa a mi aprendiz. Te mostraré cómo hacer que alguien hable _correctamente_ ".

Kabuto asintió con miedo a la ira de su Maestro ...

...

Tres horas después, Izumi estaba muerto y Kabuto tenía un gran desastre en su laboratorio para limpiar. Kabuto estaba contento de que los gritos hubieran terminado.

"Asegúrate de que los demás se den cuenta del precio por desobedecerme antes de que esterilices este laboratorio Kabuto-kun". Ordenó Orochimaru cuando se fue….

...

**País de fuego, Konoha**

El Equipo 7 e Ino estaban en el Ramen de Ichiraku almorzando. "¡Un Equipo Siete Especial Ayame nee-chan!" dijo Naruto mientras el grupo se sentaba.

Ayame sonrió a su cliente favorito y sus novias. "¿Quieres tus órdenes habituales?" ella preguntó.

"¡Cinco carnes y cinco de cerdo para mí!" exclamó felizmente Naruto.

"Tendré tres ramen de mariscos hoy". dijo Blake.

Pyrrha dijo cortésmente: "Creo que tendré dos ramen de pollo. ¿Qué te gustaría, Ino-chan?"

Ino se quedó un poco aturdido por las cantidades que se ordenaron y dijo: "Tomaré un ramen de vegetales, por favor".

"¡Ya viene!" dijo Ayame mientras iba hacia atrás con la orden masiva.

...

"Así que ustedes siempre ordenan esto?" preguntó Ino mientras Naruto demolía su sexto tazón.

"¡Siempre!" dijo Naruto. "Ramen es la comida de los dioses después de todo".

Blake terminó su segundo tazón y dijo: "Esta es nuestra cantidad habitual. Después de todo, hemos estado trabajando duro toda la mañana".

Pyrrha comió cortésmente su segundo tazón y dijo: "Ino-chan, comes más de lo que solías. No me digas que vuelves a estar a dieta".

Ino agitó las manos y dijo: "¡No, no! ¿Solo puedo sostener tanto ramen, sabes?"

...

Después del almuerzo, el Equipo 7 estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacer. "Es una pena que no podamos recoger una misión de mensajería". dijo Blake.

Pyrrha se rió entre dientes. "Sabes que el tiempo de inactividad es obligatorio después de una fuerte misión de combate Blake-chan. Se supone que debemos relajarnos".

"El entrenamiento es relajante, Pyrrha-chan". dijo Naruto.

Blake se estiró y bostezó. "Me siento como una buena siesta después de un gran almuerzo".

Naruto estaba admirando el marco fabuloso de Blake mientras se estiraba. "Bueno, todos podríamos volver a mi apartamento y relajarnos allí".

Pyrrha bostezó delicadamente. "Tal vez deberíamos ir a tu apartamento y pasar el rato con Naruto-kun".

Ino dijo, "¡Claro! ¿Puedo ir con?" ¡ _Nunca antes había estado en el apartamento de Naruto-kun! _'

Blake realmente quería ahuyentar a Ino, pero técnicamente la kunoichi rubia no había _hecho_ nada. "Supongo que sí, Ino. ¿Qué piensas Naruto-kun?"

Naruto _estaba_ ansioso por pasar un buen rato con sus novias, pero esto disparó esa idea en llamas. "Ummm, claro, supongo que sí, Ino. Creo que mi apartamento está un poco desordenado ahora mismo".

Ino se rió. "Estoy seguro de que está bien, Naruto-kun." ' _Puntuación! _'

...

**Hot Springs País / Fire Country Border**

Raven estaba mirando su nueva ropa roja y negra que compró que era muy parecida a la ropa que llevaba en Remnant. Su uniforme de serpiente con estampado Oto ya era cosa del pasado. "Por mucho que odiara gastar el dinero que una niña _necesita_ su ropa _". 'Es irónico que tanto Sakura como yo preferimos el rojo. Es lo __**único**__ que tenemos en común_ . Ella ajustó su O-katana. " _Me pregunto cómo estará Naruto-kun ... Lo veré pronto en Konoha cuando me incorpore. No debería ser demasiado difícil unirse dado a todos los refugiados que escuché sobre la huida del País del Arroz_ '. Con esos pensamientos en mente, Raven se dirigió a Fire Country en busca de recompensas más fáciles de pagar ...

...

**País de Fuego del Norte**

Kurenai hizo una señal para detenerse. A medida que se acercaba la tarde; Las fuerzas de Konoha decidieron establecer el campamento para la noche y pronto estaban cenando. La caravana estaría en Konoha la noche siguiente.

El equipo 8 estaba sentado alrededor de una fogata. A ellos se unieron Anko, Tayuya y los mellizos malaquitas, así como Haishi y Hoheto Hyūga. "Desearía que Hana nee-chan y Kaa-san hubieran podido regresar con nosotros". dijo Kiba a su equipo. El perro ninja estaba un poco triste sobre la situación. Akamaru se quejó y Kiba dijo: "Está bien, muchacho; sé que tú también los extrañas".

Melanie Malachite le dijo a Kiba: "Estoy realmente sorprendida de que puedas hablar con tu perro Kiba. Ninken es bastante especial".

Kiba sonrió. "Los perros son los mejores!" Él rascó a Akamaru detrás de sus orejas y dijo: "¿No es ese chico correcto?"

Akamaru ladró felizmente de acuerdo, lo que hizo que Melanie se riera.

Miltia preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo aprendió tu clan a hablar con los perros, Kiba?"

El perro ninja se quedó pensativo y dijo: "Los Inuzukas han tenido compañeros caninos desde antes de que se fundara Konoha. Realmente no sé cuál fue el primero en hablar con perros, pero nos formamos con perros durante generaciones antes de esa fecha. Creo que Debería preguntarle a uno de los ancianos o algo así. Nunca lo pensé realmente. Pude hablar con los caninos todo el tiempo que puedo recordar ".

Al otro lado del fuego, Hinata estaba hablando con su padre y con su miembro del clan Hoheto. Los ojos de Hiashi estaban muy abiertos cuando vio una foto de su propio Padre y los otros Ancianos del Clan Hyūga, todos completamente calvos y otras fotos con turbantes improvisados ...

"Ww-porque?" tartamudeaba Hoheto.

"¿Cuál es el significado de este?" preguntó Hiashi en consternación.

"Pensé que te ahorraría el impacto de su nuevo peinado". dijo Hinata con una cara completamente recta. "Lo último que supe fue que estaban mirando fucsia y pelucas chartreuse para cubrir sus cabezas calvas. Cuando me fui estaban usando toallas viejas como turbantes. Realmente me pregunto qué les entró".

...

**Mientras tanto en Konoha** ….

… .Los Ancianos Hyūga estaban teniendo una reunión sobre sus compañeros calvos actuales. "¡Hinata-sama es el infierno encarnado!" gritó el élder Hiraku. "¡Hiashi-sama está en camino de regreso y todos seguimos calvos como un montón de bolas de señal!"

"¡Al menos no eres una mujer!" Gritó Elder Majo. "¡Es diez veces peor para Minako y para mí!"

Elder Minako se encogió. "Ese omiai fue una muy mala idea ..."

El anciano jefe suspiró. "Nunca me di cuenta de que el contrabando de pelucas en el complejo sería tan difícil".

"Todavía creo que la sucursal se apoderó de las pelucas que pedimos". murmuró Hiraku.

"No tenemos ninguna prueba en absoluto". dijo el élder Minako. "Ya lo discutí con la esteticista principal de nuestro clan y ella dice que las únicas pelucas que entraron fueron las de ganga en fucsia y chartreuse. También dijo que no pueden usar tintes para el cabello en las pelucas sin que se derritan. Son simplemente demasiado barato hecho ".

"Necesitamos enviar un equipo de investigación para encontrar el resto de las pelucas". dijo Hiraku.

El élder Majo gruñó: "Si lo hubieras olvidado, la mayoría de los miembros de nuestro clan están en guerra. ¿Se te ha ocurrido eso Hiraku?"

No sabían que la esteticista principal estaba bajo las órdenes directas de Hinata-sama ... _y pensó que toda la situación era histérica_ ...

...

**La Caravana Ninja Konoha**

Hiashi negó con la cabeza. "Llegaré al fondo de esto y descubriré qué es lo que los poseía para afeitarse la cabeza ... habrá un ajuste de cuentas".

Los ojos de Hinata bailaban con una mezcla de llamas y diversión. "Debería ser interesante escuchar sus excusas por sus acciones". '¡ _Se siente tan bien ser malvado! _'pensó la heredera con una risita mental.

...

**País de fuego, Konoha**

Hatake Kakashi llamó a la puerta de Naruto con un bokken que era una réplica de madera del Shear Trigger, cortesía de su viejo amigo Tenzo de ANBU. Escuchó la risa de sus equipos en el interior y esperaba que nadie estuviera embarazada. " _Quién sabe lo que Naruto puede hacer con todos esos clones ... Bastante desgraciado_ ". Pensó con una risita pervertida. Kakashi golpeó de nuevo y uno de los clones de Naruto abrió la puerta.

"Kakashi-sensei; entra". dio la bienvenida al clon

"Traje tu nuevo bokken Naruto". dijo Kakashi. "¿Estás ocupado?"

"Solo estábamos jugando al Go". dijo Naruto. "Se convirtió en una maratón. Llevemos el bokken al jefe. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado".

Kakashi entró y vio a Pyrrha mirando cuidadosamente el tablero mientras colocaba una piedra blanca. Ella estaba jugando contra Naruto, quien (como era de esperar) estaba usando una estrategia impredecible y salvaje que arrojó toda la lógica por la ventana.

"¿Cómo van los niños?" preguntó Kakashi. "Jugando un par de rondas de Go, veo".

Pyrrha levantó la vista alegremente y dijo: "¡Kakashi-sensei, bienvenido! Veo que tienes el bokken para Naruto-kun".

"De hecho lo hago." dijo Kakashi mientras le entregaba el bokken a Naruto y colocaba Shear Trigger en la mesa junto a la rubia. "Dleita tus ojos con esto."

Naruto admiró el pulido bokken con los ojos muy abiertos. "Esto es hermoso trabajo sensei". dijo Naruto. "¿Cómo tu amigo lo hizo tan rápido?"

"Tiene un talento increíble con la carpintería". dijo Kakashi. "De todos modos, me debía un favor, así que lo hizo gratis. Ahora puedes practicar adecuadamente".

Naruto comparó el peso y el equilibrio de su nuevo bokken y el Shear Trigger y dijo: "Esto _es_ increíble. Realmente puedo practicar con esto. ¡Gracias sensei!"

"En cualquier momento Naruto". dijo el jonin de pelo plateado.

"Ahora tal vez Blake y Pyrrha-chan no serán tan brutales entrenando con Naruto-kun". dijo Ino.

Blake negó con la cabeza. "No, ahora Naruto-kun puede ir con toda su fuerza en lugar de contenerse. No podemos hacerlo con las hojas. No aprendes a manejar una espada durante la noche después de todo".

Naruto se rió y dijo: "Nunca pensé que estaría aprendiendo el juego de espadas. Todo nuestro equipo tiene espadas ahora".

"Lo estás haciendo bien hasta ahora, Naruto-kun". dijo Pyrrha. "La dinámica de usar un arma de pistola es diferente de las espadas estándar, por lo que la curva de aprendizaje es alta".

Blake asintió. "Todo funcionará, Naruto-kun. Pero recuerda que no estarás listo para el combate con el Shear Trigger para algún tomo".

...

**País de Fuego del Este**

Raven Branwen acampó para la noche. ' _Tengo que crecer más fuerte. Estoy lejos de mi cima, pero me imagino que soy un sólido Chunin en fuerza. Teniendo en cuenta lo joven que es mi cuerpo, supongo que no debería quejarme_ . "La joven de pelo negro instaló cuidadosamente las trampas para ninja que había aprendido de los recuerdos de Sakura y se quedó dormida.

"¡ _Te odio, Raven Branwen!_ ", Dijo Sakura débilmente desde su jaula.

Cuervo se materializó fuera de la jaula en un portal rojo brillante. Ella sonrió fríamente. "¿Todavía aferrándome a la vida princesa? El sello maldito finalmente ha sido absorbido y drenado, por lo que Orochimaru no tiene ninguna manera de ayudarte. Este cuerpo es todo lo que soy ahora. Incluso recuperé mi figura".

La roseta tosió. "¿ _Q-qué hay de Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué hay de que Ino-chan se haya unido?_ "

La joven de pelo negro puso los ojos en blanco. "Ino no se unirá a nadie, o al menos no a Sasuke-chan. Tal vez voy a hacerte amigo de ella solo para molestarte. Después de todo, no quiero que ella asesine a su propia madre como tú lo hiciste. En cuanto a Sasuke- chan ... pronto morirá. Me imagino que Guren lo matará más temprano que tarde ".

La pelirroja gimió: " _Te odio_ ...".

Cuando Raven desapareció, ella dijo: "Se desvanece el Haruno Sakura negro ...".

...

**País de arroz, sede norte de Orochimaru**

Después de esterilizar el enorme lío en su laboratorio; Kabuto estaba realizando pruebas de ADN en Sakura. Después de un poco de investigación, tenía la "peluca" rosada de cabello que llevaba el impostor y dio positivo como el cabello real de Sakura. ' _¿Acaso el impostor mató a Sakura? He hecho las pruebas tres veces y este es el verdadero cabello de Haruno Sakura_ '. Kabuto miró dentro de la peluca y vio varias hebras de cabello negro ondulado. Por un capricho decidió probarlo y obtuvo resultados sorprendentes. "¡¿El ADN es una coincidencia al cien por cien?! Pero ... _¿cómo?_ ", Pensó el médico desconcertado en voz alta. ' _No hay tinte u otros productos químicos. Es naturalmente negro y ondulado en lugar de rosa y recto_ ... ".

Kabuto comenzó a revisar los artículos de ropa y todo lo que quedaba en la habitación de Sakura para probar y siempre obtenía los mismos resultados. ' _No hay ADN extraño que no pueda ser identificado positivamente. De alguna manera Sakura se transformó de una persona a otra y creo que fue provocada por el sello maldito. ¿Podría ser que ella tuviera un linaje inactivo todo el tiempo? Ella tenía padres civiles y no se escribe nada importante sobre los harunos, excepto que eran comerciantes. No tiene parientes vivos porque ejecutó a sus propios padres_ ...

"¿Un ryo para tus pensamientos Kabuto-kun?" preguntó Orochimaru. "Has estado pensando profundamente por algún tiempo".

El médico con gafas estaba avergonzado por su falta de conciencia y dijo: "Lo siento muchísimo, Orochimaru-sama; debería haber sido más observador. Este misterio sobre Haruno Sakura es un concepto difícil de abordar".

La serpiente sanin levantó las cejas. ' _Eso es inusual_ '. "¿Qué has descubierto Kabuto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan y el impostor son genéticamente idénticos". dijo Kabuto. "Son uno en la misma persona. He realizado docenas de pruebas y todas coinciden".

La curiosidad científica de Orochimaru fue oficialmente picada ahora. "¿Tienes una teoría sobre este fenómeno?"

Kabuto se rascó la barbilla y dijo con nerviosismo: "Creo que Sakura-chan _pudo_ haber tenido algún tipo de línea de sangre inactiva que fue provocada por el sello maldito. Es descabellada, pero su personalidad dividida comenzó entonces. Estaba mostrando más y más signos de estabilización de su personalidad pero eso todavía no explicaría su repentino conocimiento del _iaido_ de todas las cosas. Mi instinto es que cuando Sakura-chan se convirtió en esta nueva persona, su personalidad original puede haber sido subvertida por una nueva y más capaz. Planeo preguntarle a Karin- Chan y Guren hicieron algunas preguntas más, pero Sasuke-kun no notó nada y él estaba _durmiendo_ con ella ".

"Parece que las habilidades de observación de Sasuke-kun son bastante _deficientes_ ". dijo Orochimaru con una mirada plana. "¿Cómo está Guren-chan de todos modos?"

"Guren está completamente curado físicamente pero está en shock como todos los que estamos aquí". dijo el médico de pelo plateado. "Estaba completamente a merced del impostor, o más bien de Sakura. De todos modos, Guren todavía está un poco nerviosa".

"Eso es perfectamente comprensible". dijo Orochimaru. "Mientras se recupere en las próximas semanas estará bien". La serpiente Sannin miró las hebras de cabello rosado y negro debajo del vidrio que Kabuto estaba estudiando. "Fascinante. Mantenme informado sobre este Kabuto".

"Por supuesto Orochimaru-sama." dijo Kabuto con una reverencia.  
...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, no estoy muy entusiasmado con este capítulo mediocre, ya que fue increíblemente apresurado, pero la gente estaba _constantemente_ orinando y gimiendo por una actualización, así que _ahora_ tienen la maldita cosa. Probablemente volveré y haré algunas ediciones serias cuando _tenga tiempo_ de escribirlo correctamente. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 4/7/17**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Este capítulo es de transición pero establece mucho para el siguiente arco. Probablemente tengamos un capítulo más después de este antes de que comience el siguiente gran arco. Aquí está el capítulo 22. ¡Disfruten!**

**Cita: _"Ahora corran, todos ustedes. ¿Por qué no juegan en un bosque lleno de Grimm mortal?" -El profesor Ozipin habla con el equipo RWBY –RWBY Chibi_**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_La curiosidad científica de Orochimaru fue oficialmente picada ahora. "¿Tienes una teoría sobre este fenómeno?"_

_Kabuto se rascó la barbilla y dijo con nerviosismo: "Creo que Sakura-chan pudo haber tenido algún tipo de línea de sangre inactiva que fue provocada por el sello maldito. Es descabellada, pero su personalidad dividida comenzó entonces. Estaba mostrando más y más signos de estabilización de su personalidad pero eso todavía no explicaría su repentino conocimiento del __iaido__ de todas las cosas. Mi instinto es que cuando Sakura-chan se convirtió en esta nueva persona, su personalidad original puede haber sido subvertida por una nueva y más capaz. Planeo preguntarle a Karin- Chan y Guren hicieron algunas preguntas más, pero Sasuke-kun no notó nada y él estaba __durmiendo__ con ella "._

_"Parece que las habilidades de observación de Sasuke-kun son bastante __deficientes__ ". dijo Orochimaru con una mirada plana. "¿Cómo está Guren-chan de todos modos?"_

_"Guren está completamente curado físicamente pero está en shock como todos los que estamos aquí". dijo el médico de pelo plateado. "Estaba completamente a merced del impostor, o más bien de Sakura. De todos modos, Guren todavía está un poco nerviosa"._

_"Eso es perfectamente comprensible". dijo Orochimaru. "Mientras se recupere en las próximas semanas estará bien". La serpiente Sannin miró las hebras de cabello rosado y negro debajo del vidrio que Kabuto estaba estudiando. "Fascinante. Mantenme informado sobre este Kabuto"._

_"Por supuesto Orochimaru-sama." dijo Kabuto con una reverencia._

...

Capitulo 22

**País de fuego, Konoha**

Naruto le dio las buenas noches a Pyrrha, Blake e Ino después de la cena. Estaba un poco decepcionado de no poder despedirse por lo menos de sus novias, pero con Ino allí todo el pueblo lo sabría en unos minutos ... Pirrha e Ino regresaron a la tienda de flores de Yamanaka y Blake regresó a su apartamento que compartía con Anko. .

El ninja amante de la naranja estaba mirando afuera a través de su ventana y notó una vez más que podía _sentir_ las posiciones de las nubes en el cielo. ' _Tengo que hablar con Jiraiya-sensei sobre esto. Puedo decir más y más lo que el clima va a hacer antes de que suceda_ ". La rubia desconcertada decidió llamarlo una noche….

...

**País de arroz, el pueblo de Oto**

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Gamabunta se elevó sobre el pueblo y Jiraiya usó chakra para realzar su voz. "Todas las fuerzas de Konoha caen a 500 pies de los bordes de la ciudad. ¡Bunta, dame aceite!" Las partes restantes de Oto Village fueron empapadas con aceite de sapo en cuestión de minutos. "Esto ha ido demasiado lejos." dijo el sapo sanin. Su voz hizo eco sobre el pueblo. "Aquellos de ustedes que permanezcan en Oto tienen una hora para rendirse. El suelo está empapado de aceite. Quien quede en Oto en una hora será quemado vivo".

"¡Nunca me llevarás vivo!" gritó un ninja faltante. "Mejor quemarse que ser capturado!" Varios otros gritaron lo mismo mientras lanzaban insultos a Konoha. Las fuerzas de Konoha se mantuvieron firmes hasta que uno de los nins perdidos lanzó una etiqueta explosiva contra Jiraiya. El tiempo se detuvo para todos cuando la etiqueta se quedó corta y aterrizó en el petróleo. Las fuerzas de Konoha huyeron hacia atrás cuando la conflagración consumió cada centímetro cuadrado de Oto cubierto de petróleo. La ola de fuego solo se detendría cuando se quedara sin combustible para quemar, lo que llevaría días ...

"¡ _Buenos dioses_ , los tontos se destruyeron a sí mismos!" exclamó Shikaku mientras miraba las llamas. Sus compañeros de equipo Choza e Inoichi se sorprendieron igualmente.

Incluso a cientos de pies de distancia, las fuerzas de Konoha podían sentir el calor abrasador y se utilizaron varios jutsus de agua para mantener el fuego contenido hasta que se consumiera. Los seguidores restantes de Orochimaru fueron carbonizados en cenizas ...

...

En una colina que dominaba el infierno colosal estaba Yakushi Kabuto, quien había regresado a Oto en una misión de reconocimiento para ver si el área todavía estaba ocupada. Orochimaru había esperado que algo pudiera ser rescatable, pero esto hizo que todas esas ideas descansaran. " _Nunca imaginé que Konoha fuera tan despiadada_ ". Pensó el ninja con gafas. ' _Las probabilidades de que alguien sobreviva son cero. Orochimaru-sama dijo que no podía quedar nada más que la destrucción a esta escala es difícil de creer. Será mejor que me informe_ . Notó que el fuego estaba siendo contenido y que las fuerzas de ocupación de Konoha ya estaban empacando para retirarse hacia el sur en Fire Country. Al ver que no quedaba nada de lo que hablar de Oto, Kabuto también se retiró ...

...

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza y pensó: ' _Tontos. No he visto nada tan malo desde la Tercera Guerra de Shinobi cuando estábamos en un punto muerto en la frontera del País Tierra. Qué sangrienta pérdida de vida. Podrían haberse rendido pacíficamente y habríamos quemado la ciudad después de que todos hubieran sido evacuados_ ...

El estado de ánimo general de los ninjas Konoha era sombrío. Oto ya no era una amenaza y aunque Orochimaru había escapado de su alcance, su base de poder fue completamente destruida. Tanto la Primera como la Segunda División ya estaban empacando sus cosas. Jiraiya les dijo que no iba a dejar que continuara este inútil asedio y que cumplió ... o mejor dicho, Oto lo hizo. El corto Konoha / Oto War había terminado. Era hora de irse a casa….

...

**País de Fuego del Este**

Raven Branwen estaba sentada para almorzar y observaba al conejo cocinar sobre su fogata. "Hmmm ... Pyrrha Nikos estaba en los comerciales de Pumpkin Pete". ' _Dioses, esas cosas tenían un sabor horrible_ ...' "No soy la única de Remnant. Ella también es amiga de Blake Belladonna. Sus orígenes fueron ocultos a Ino y a mí. Eh, Sakura, así que sospecho que también es de Remnant. Me pregunto si hay otros".

La joven de pelo negro pensó que para sí misma estaba girando al conejo para asegurarse de que se estaba cocinando de manera uniforme. " _Pensar que morí en medio de un teletransportador a Beacon para ver cómo estaban Qrow y Yang cuando esa luz blanca me golpeó". Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba encerrado dentro de la cabeza de Pinky como un prisionero. La personalidad externa de Sakura estaba encerrada allí conmigo y la absorbí. Estaba tan rota por haber matado a sus padres bajo un genjutsu que dejó que su personalidad interior tomara el control por completo y que el interior estuviera loco de mierda. Creo que el sello maldito la había vuelto aún más psicópata y el Sharingan no ayudó_ ... " Miró brevemente dónde había estado el sello maldito y vio que se había ido por completo.

"Casi siento pena por la Sakura exterior, pero los débiles mueren y ella era _extremadamente_ débil". pensó Raven para sí misma en voz alta. " _Al menos obtuve su conocimiento, así que no se puede decir que fue una pérdida total". Siento una amistad con Ino pero ella no sabe quién soy. Supongo que Pyrrha Nikos sería la mejor persona con quien hablar_ .

Raven pronto estaba comiendo y pensando en Konoha y Naruto. ' _Supongo que Konoha es mi único hogar si no quiero vivir como cazarrecompensas. Naruto-kun me recuerda mucho a Tai Xiao Long. Siempre tuve una cosa por las rubias. La diferencia es que Naruto-kun es __**monstruosamente**__ fuerte debajo de toda esa bondad. Ahora sé que ese poder embriagador que estaba exudando de él estaba en la Batalla del Puente en Wave Country; El Kyubi. ¡Qué premio ha pasado Sakura! Pensar que Naruto siempre quiso ser Hokage. Si crece en su poder como lo planeo, entonces será Hokage y luego_ ... "

...

**La Caravana Ninja Konoha**

El Equipo 8 estaba muy feliz de ver a Konoha acercarse en la distancia. El viaje de vuelta transcurrió sin incidentes en comparación con el de Rice Country. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando informaron en las puertas delanteras. Los heridos pronto fueron trasladados al hospital y los numerosos refugiados ninja Oto fueron procesados con documentos de identificación. Tayuya ya estaba bajo amnistía y Melanie y Miltia Malachite se quedaron cerca de ella. Ya habían hecho espacio en el Compuesto Hyūga para los tres kunoichis y siguieron a Hiashi y sus miembros del clan a su nuevo lugar.

Kurenai y su equipo fueron al Salón de la Misión e informaron a Ninjas de servicio, que eran los Ancianos Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura. Anko se unió a ellos para informar que tenían dos sobrevivientes más de Remnant en los mellizos malaquitas. "El Hokage está muy ocupado con el esfuerzo de guerra y no tiene tiempo para tales trivialidades de dos huérfanos de este Remanente o cualquier otro lugar en este momento". dijo Homura secamente.

Anko dejó caer el sudor. " _¿Quieres decir que estas antiguas reliquias no saben de Remanente? _'Ella hizo contacto visual con Kurenai y vio que el jonin de ojos rojos estaba pensando en la misma línea. Anko hizo una reverencia y dijo: "Perdóname los ancianos". ' _Viejas bolsas de viento_ '.

Homura asintió y dijo: "Equipo 8 y Mitarashi; estás despedido".

Kurenai hizo una seña a su equipo y a Anko y el grupo estaba discutiendo qué hacer. "Nuestra mejor apuesta sería hablar con Kakashi ya que él está en el mismo barco que Hinata y los gemelos". dijo Kurenai en voz baja.

"No te olvides de Blake-chan y Pyrrha". dijo Anko. "También podrían conocer accidentalmente a las gemelas malaquitas. Envié una carta. ¿Crees que deberíamos cazarlas a Nai-chan?"

La Ama de Genjutsu hizo una pausa y luego respondió: "Tal vez sería mejor esperar hasta mañana. Todos estamos cansados y no sabemos dónde está actualmente el Equipo 7. Sería mejor descansar".

Anko asintió. "Bueno, prefiero tener un poco de tiempo libre para visitar a Blake-chan de todos modos. Nos reuniremos en la tienda Dango a las 9:00 AM de la mañana siguiente". Anko le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en un parpadeo del cuerpo.

Shino suspiró, "Anko-sensei es incorregible, ¿no es ella Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai se rió y dijo: "Ella ha estado desde que éramos estudiantes de la Academia. Todos ustedes van a casa y duermen bien por la noche. Nos reuniremos en la Tienda Dango mañana". Su cuerpo también parpadeó.

Kiba bostezó. "Creo que sensei tiene la idea correcta. Me entrego temprano". Saludó a sus compañeros y se llevó a Akamaru a casa.

Shino dijo: "Supongo que debería irme a casa yo misma. Buenos días, Hinata-chan; no te quedes demasiado tarde con Naruto".

Hinata se rió y asintió. "Que tengas una buena tarde Shino-kun."

...

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Anko abrió la puerta principal solo para que un kunai extrañara su nariz por una fracción de pulgada. Ella lo atrapó entre dos dedos y dijo: "Blake-chan, ¡estoy en casa!"

Blake sonrió felizmente y dijo: "¡Anko-nee-chan! Me alegro tanto de que estés en casa; ¿cómo estás?"

La Ama de las Serpientes sonrió a su 'hermana pequeña' y dijo: "Me alegra estar en casa. Es bueno ver que tus reflejos todavía son de primera clase". Arrojó el kunai de vuelta a Blake y las dos jóvenes se abrazaron. "Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo con Blake-chan? ¿Hiciste algo emocionante para la misión?"

Blake asintió. "He tenido algunas aventuras". ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Toma un baño en la bañera y nos prepararé una cena temprano, nee-chan. Podemos hablar entonces".

Anko se estiró y dijo: "Un buen baño caliente suena excelente. Vayamos al Distrito de Aguas Termales Blake-chan. Más tarde, nos invitaremos al dango para celebrar el regreso a casa".

Blake se rió y dijo: "Muy bien, vamos a comer dango para la cena".

...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

Hanabi recibió con entusiasmo a Hiashi en casa. "Padre, estás a salvo en casa!" ella lo abrazó cálidamente y se sintió muy feliz cuando él le devolvió el abrazo. La niña de casi siete años casi ocho se aferró a su padre con fuerza.

Hiashi sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hija menor. "Hanabi-chan; ¡te he echado de menos mi niña!"

Todo el clan salía a dar la bienvenida a sus familiares en casa y Tayuya y las gemelas malaquitas estaban un poco deslumbradas con todos los portadores de Byakugan. "Qué gran clan". dijo Melanie.

"En serio." dijo Tayuya. "Este es un lugar que tienen".

Hiashi se acercó y le presentó a Hanabi a Tayuya, Melanie y Miltia. "Estoy muy contento de conocerte." dijo Hanabi cortésmente. "Entiendo que salvaste la vida de mi padre Tayuya-san. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente". La niña entonces se inclinó como era apropiado.

Tayuya se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Suenas como si Hinata fuera educada y todo eso; es un placer conocerte". ' _Mejor tratar de no jurar delante del niño. Hiashi Jiji podría estar fuera de forma_ . pensó la pelirroja.

"... Me pregunto dónde están el padre y los otros ancianos ...". pregunto Hiashi en voz alta.

Hanabi dijo en voz baja: "Probablemente se estén escondiendo ...".

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Hinata llamó ansiosamente a la puerta del departamento de su novio. Naruto abrió la puerta solo para ver a una Hinata cansada pero muy feliz. "Hinata-chan!" exclamó el rubio cuando él la atrajo para besarla y sintió todas sus maravillosas curvas contra él. "¿Cómo está mi Byakugan Hime?" preguntó Naruto entusiasmado mientras la giraba una vez.

"Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta en Konoha Naruto-kun". Ella respondió con una risita. Ella lo besó de nuevo. "Quería pasar por aquí y verte antes de volver al complejo Hyūga por el día".

Entraron en el apartamento de Naruto y la rubia sacó algunos bocadillos mientras hablaban sobre su misión. El ninja amante de la naranja sonrió cuando Hinata le contó cómo habían ido las cosas. "Me alegro de que te estés llevando bien con tu padre otra vez, Hinata-chan. Sé que estuviste realmente enojada con él por un tiempo allí".

Hinata asintió. "Me alegro de que las cosas también hayan funcionado. Me siento como Hanabi-chan, mi padre y yo estaremos más cerca de ahora en adelante". Sus ojos brillaron y pensó: ' _Me pregunto cómo estará el equipo. Mwhahaha! _'

Naruto sonrió antes de inclinarse y besó su nariz. "Mi sensación de bromista se está disparando. Siento que hay un malvado plan en Hinata-chan. ¿Qué estás tramando?"

La belleza de ojos de perla estalló en risa. "No puedo ocultarlo de ti, ¿puedo ser Naruto-kun?"

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó la rubia.

Hinata sintió un brillo en sus ojos y dijo: "Cambié el estilo del cabello del Consejo de Ancianos Hyūga. Ahora están completamente calvos, ¡mi padre va a tener un ataque contra ellos!" ella estalló en risitas malvadas y le entregó a Naruto las fotos incriminatorias.

Naruto sabía que a ella no le gustaban los Ancianos y él mismo se echó a reír. "¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Hinata-chan! ¡Has dado tus primeros pasos en el mundo de las bromas!"

La pareja se echó a reír y Hinata preguntó: "¿Cuándo se reúne el Equipo 7 en la mañana, Naruto-kun?"

El ninja amante de la naranja respondió: "Nos encontramos a las 7:00 AM en el Campo de entrenamiento 52. ¿Por qué le preguntas a Hinata-chan?"

"Encontramos a dos personas más sobrevivientes de Remanente". explicó la niña de ojos perlados. "Sus nombres son Melanie y Miltia Malachite y espero que una de las otras las conozca".

"Recuerdo que Blake-chan mencionó que estaba en una carta de Anko-sensei". dijo Naruto. "¿Los trajiste de vuelta contigo?"

Hinata asintió. "Se están quedando en el complejo Hyūga. El Equipo 8 y Anko-sensei se reunirán en la Tienda Dango a las 9:00 AM. Estoy seguro de que Anko-sensei también se lo dirá a Blake-chan".

"Sin duda, Anko-sensei eligió el lugar de reunión". dijo Naruto con humor. "Me detendré en el Yamanaka y luego le diré a Pyrrha-chan".

La joven pareja pronto se despidió con un beso apasionado y Hinata se fue a casa con un salto en su paso ...

...

**Distrito de aguas termales**

Anko y Blake se instalaron en las aguas termales con un buen baño caliente y un poco de sake para suavizar un poco. "Entonces Naruto-kun dice que tus oídos son kawaii ¿eh?" preguntó Anko bromeando. "Te dije que siempre deberías dejarlos mostrar".

Blake se sonrojó un poco y explicó: "Dejé el arco fuera de forma permanente a la última misión. La única razón por la que lo uso ahora es para misiones de infiltración.

"Bien por ti Blake-chan" dijo la Ama de las Serpientes con aprobación en su voz. "Lance un genjutsu a nuestro alrededor para que los demás no puedan decir de qué estamos hablando".

La niña felina faunus pasó fluidamente por las señales de las manos y las rodeó con un simple genjutsu que alteraría la visión y el sonido de manera sutil. Anko asintió y preguntó: "¿Recibiste mi carta con respecto a las gemelas malaquitas?"

Blake asintió. "Hablé con Kakashi-sensei y Pyrrha-chan y ninguno de los dos conocía a la pareja". Sin embargo, había oído hablar de Junior's Nightclub donde trabajaban. Una amiga mía fue allí cuando ella necesitaba información. Era un lugar sombrío como lo entiendo ".

"Eso suena bien". Anko estuvo de acuerdo. "Sabían quién era Hinata-chan una vez a primera vista".

La niña de orejas de gato frunció el ceño. "Hinata-chan es mi amiga, pero a veces actúa como Cinder Fall. Probablemente era conocida en círculos clandestinos".

"Bueno, ellos sabían quién era Ozpin también". dijo Anko.

"Cualquiera que viva en Vale conocerá a Ozpin. Era el Director de Beacon y era famoso incluso fuera de Vale". dijo Blake. "Probablemente ellos también conozcan a Pyrrha-chan".

"¿Porqué es eso?" Preguntó la kunoichi de pelo morado. "¿Era ella también famosa?"

"Después de que Pyrrha ganó un campeonato, se convirtió en la vocera televisiva _de Marshmallow Flake's de Pumpkin Pete_ y era una celebridad, le gustara o no". dijo Blake.

"¿Calabaza, _qué?_ ", Preguntó Anko.

"Era un cereal de desayuno". explicó Blake. "Tendrás que preguntarle a ella alguna vez ..."

"Bwhahaha!" gritó Anko. "¡Eso es genial!"

...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

Hinata entró en el Compuesto de Hyūga con un balanceo en sus caderas sonriendo al ambiente festivo cuando los guardias le dieron la bienvenida a casa. Hyūga Tokuma vino trotando y dijo: "Bienvenido a casa, Hinata-sama. Todos nos alegramos de que haya regresado a salvo".

Los ojos de la princesa byakugan se encendieron depredadores y dijeron: "¿Dónde podrían esconderse nuestros _estimados_ Ancianos?"

Tokuma se encogió ligeramente y dijo: "No sé dónde están. Se desvanecieron cuando las noticias de usted y Haishi-sama regresaron, mi Señora".

Hinata activó su Byakugan y miró directamente a la Sala de Reuniones de los Ancianos. "Parece que la brigada de calvicie se esconde en la sala de reuniones. Tendré que visitarlos. Ven conmigo, Tokuma".

Mientras los dos caminaban, había muchos saludos cordiales para Hinata-sama y ella los devolvía alegremente. Luego irrumpió en la sala de reuniones para ancianos y dijo: " _¿Por_ qué no te vistes, ancianos? Se celebrará un banquete formal del clan para el regreso de Hiashi-sama. Se espera que todos aparezcan como los Ancianos del clan". Todos los Ancianos tenían ojos del tamaño de los platos de la cena y se necesitó toda la considerable fuerza de voluntad de Hinata para no explotar en carcajadas malvadas ante sus miradas embriagadoras.

"Tu-tu no lo harías!" dijo el élder Minako.

Elder Majo temblaba, "¡No pudiste!"

Hinata sonrió maliciosamente mientras sus ojos se encendían de forma demoníaca. "¡Oh, puedo y lo haré! Es eso o empiezo a enviarte fotos de tus turbantes de toalla a toda la Villa de Konoha".

Un inusual " **_EEEEEEEP!_** " Se hizo eco a través de las Cámaras de Ancianos ...

...

La cena fue un asunto impactante. Nadie en el clan podía decidir qué era peor. Pelucas chartreuse, pelucas fucsias, turbantes o calvas brillantes. Una cosa era cierta; los Ancianos _nunca_ vivirían así ... Hinata miró a los Ancianos y sonrió maliciosamente cuando Hiashi los miró y se preguntó si habían perdido la cabeza por completo.

"Es bueno verte tan bien, Hiashi, mi hijo." dijo el Anciano Principal mientras ajustaba su turbante. "El clan te ha extrañado".

Hiashi no dijo nada, "Puedo ver eso. Parece que el Consejo de Ancianos ha tomado algunas * _tos * libertades * tos_ * en mi ausencia. Lo discutiremos muy pronto".

"Sí, será interesante escuchar sobre el cambio de imagen que ha sufrido el Consejo de Ancianos". dijo Hinata. "También asistiré a la reunión".

Los Ancianos sudaban mucho cuando los ojos ardientes de Hinata y su sonrisa demoníaca los enfriaron hasta la médula ...

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Naruto entró en la floristería de Yamanaka temprano en la noche y, como de costumbre, encontró su nariz asaltada por cien olores diferentes a la vez. Ino estaba de pie ante el mostrador, aburrida, hasta que vio a Naruto y luego, de inmediato, le dirigió una sonrisa. "¡Naruto-kun! ¿Viniste a verme?"

Naruto dijo con torpeza, "Ummm, para decir la verdad que estaba buscando a Pyrrha-chan sobre algún asunto del Equipo 7".

"Awww, esperaba que hubieras venido para pasar el rato". dijo Ino dramáticamente.

"Lo siento Ino; ¿Pyrrha-chan está aquí?" Preguntó el ninja amante de la naranja.

"Sí, ella está en la casa". dijo Ino. "Solo golpea antes de entrar"

...

Naruto llamó a la puerta y Yamanaka Ayano pronto abrió la puerta. Ella sonrió y dijo: "Hola Naruto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ino no terminará su turno por un par de horas".

' _¿Por qué piensa que estoy aquí para ver Ino? _'pensó Naruto. "En realidad estoy aquí para ver a Pyrrha-chan sobre el Equipo 7, Yamanaka-san".

"Ah, Ino debe estar decepcionado". dijo la matriarca Yamanaka. "Creo que Pyrrha-chan está en su habitación. Sólo sube y llama. Es la primera puerta a la izquierda".

Pronto Naruto estaba en la puerta de Pyrrha y se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visitado aquí antes. ' _Todo_ el _mundo siempre viene a mi casa. __Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he estado en la habitación de Blake-chan y nunca he estado dentro del Compuesto Hyūga_ .

Golpeó y escuchó a Pyrrha decir, "¡Un momento!" antes de que ella llegara a la puerta. La radiante pelirroja abrió la puerta y vio a Naruto allí. Ella inmediatamente iluminó la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Naruto-kun; entra!" Naruto se dio cuenta de que su novia pelirroja llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos rojos, ceñido y con cintura baja, y tuvo que sofocar una hemorragia nasal. Cerró y cerró la puerta detrás de él y saludó a Naruto con un apasionado beso. Y él pasó sus manos por todas sus deliciosas curvas mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él. Cuando rompieron por aire ambos estaban jadeando. Ella dijo: "Solo estaba pensando en ti, Naruto-kun".

Naruto se perdió en una bruma cuando los dos se besaron y ella se hundió en su cuerpo. Naruto pronto tuvo una gran erección y los ojos de Pyrrha brillaron de alegría cuando ella abrió la cremallera de su abrigo y comenzó a besar su cuello. Naruto siseó y colocó sus manos en sus caderas antes de que se engancharan en otro cierre de labios para complacerse. Ella lo empujó suavemente para que se sentara en su cama y dijo: "Cuando pienso en ti, tengo que tocarme". Los ojos de Naruto casi salieron de su cabeza cuando la radiante pelirroja comenzó a sentirse levantada. Ella buscó a tientas sus pechos firmes y luego lentamente trabajó dos dedos dentro de sus pantalones cortos.

La rubia estaba babeando cuando Pyrrha comenzó a jadear antes de llegar a su clímax ante sus ojos. Sus orbes verdes estaban vidriosos de lujuria y tenía una sonrisa maravillosa en su rostro mientras jadeaba y salía de su orgasmo. Naruto estaba fascinado y se deslizó detrás de ella antes de susurrar, "Déjame ayudarte". Ella sintió sus manos acariciando sus pechos y usó sus manos más pequeñas para guiar a sus más grandes a todos sus lugares favoritos. La belleza de los ojos verdes comenzó a jadear cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y Naruto comenzó a dejar besos en el cuello.

Ella guió su mano hacia abajo dentro de sus pantalones cortos y dejó escapar un gemido cuando él insertó dos dedos. "Eso es Naruto-kun. Solo así. Oooooh ..." Ella susurró. Minutos después, ella vio las estrellas mientras se fundía en la felicidad orgásmica. Sintió la palpitante erección de Naruto contra su trasero y sonrió soñadora. Ella sacó suavemente la mano de Naruto de sus bragas y se giró para besarlo una vez más. Ella se agachó y sintió su virilidad excitada y comenzó a acariciarla a través de sus pantalones. "Ahora es tu turno…." Ella ronroneó lujuriosamente mientras lo ayudaba a desabrochar sus pantalones. Ella buscó en su ropa interior y agarró su palpitante eje por primera vez. Naruto se quedó sin aliento ante el contacto íntimo y él gimió su nombre en un susurro. Pyrrha estaba emocionada como lo estaba Naruto mientras lo atraía para admirar su premio.

Ayano llamó a la puerta y asustó a los adolescentes de ambos días. "Pyrrha-chan, ¿se está quedando Naruto a cenar? Puedo ponerle un plato".

Pyrrha y Naruto estaban allí de pie, con sus manos duras y los ojos fijos. Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas rápidamente y Pyrrha dijo: "Naruto-kun se estaba preparando para irse para que no cenara con nosotros". Ambos adolescentes enderezaron rápidamente su ropa y se cerraron.

Naruto le dio un beso en los labios a su pelirroja novia mientras se abrochaba el abrigo. "Me estaba yendo de Yamanaka-san" dijo Naruto. "Tengo un horario que mantener, tengo miedo".

Ayano dijo: "Ah, eso es muy malo; se lo haré saber a Ino-chan". Los pasos de Ayano hicieron eco por el pasillo ...

...

Naruto escapó de la residencia de Yamanaka y le deseó a Ayano e Ino buenas noches. Estaba nervioso y muy excitado y esperaba que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. " _Nunca tuve la oportunidad de contarle a Pyrrha-chan sobre los gemelos del Remanente_ ..."

En cuanto a Pyrrha; ella era un desastre y se dio una ducha antes de cambiarse de ropa para la cena ...

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Después de tomar una ducha fría, Naruto finalmente sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de Pyrrha, Hinata y Blake en varias posiciones eróticas y no sirvió de nada. Escuchó un golpe en su puerta y pensó en voz alta para sí mismo: "Después de Hinata-chan y Pyrrha-chan; si es Blake-chan, tal vez no pueda controlarme". Poniéndose un yukata y su ropa interior (y esperando en secreto que fuera su hime de gato) abrió la puerta y vio que era Kakashi. ' _Dioses eso es un desvío_ ...' Pensó el ninja amante de la naranja.

Kakashi le dio una doble sonrisa en los ojos. "Buenas noticias, Naruto. Llegó un pájaro mensajero de Jiraiya-sama que la guerra ha terminado. ¡Nuestra gente está regresando a casa!"

Naruto instantáneamente olvidó que estaba molesto y molesto y dijo: "¡Es una _gran_ noticia, Kakashi-sensei! No puedo esperar a ver a todos".

El jonin de cabello plateado aplaudió a Naruto en el hombro y dijo: "Todo el pueblo celebrará un festival cuando todos regresen a casa. Debería ser al final de la semana".

"Eso es un gran alivio". dijo el ninja amante de la naranja mientras invitaba a su sensei a entrar. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con Suna? Nunca se involucraron, pero ...".

"Estoy seguro de que Hokage-sama resolverá las cosas diplomáticamente". dijo Kakashi. "... ¿Justo dónde escuchaste sobre Suna Naruto ...?" preguntó el jonin de cabello plateado con suspicacia.

La rubia sonrió. "Tengo buenos oídos. Además, Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que podría estallar una guerra de dos frentes, así que tuvimos que entrenar más duro. No fue difícil averiguar quién era más probable después de que Hokage-Jiji persiguiera al grupo Suna. de la ciudad."

Kakashi levantó las cejas. "Hmmm ... Eres más listo que yo de lo que pensaba Uzumaki Naruto".

Naruto de sudor cayó. "Supongo que aceptaré tu elogio con el revés".

...

"Así que dos más de Remnant han llegado y se están quedando en el Compuesto Hyūga. Interesante". dijo Kakashi. "Recuerdo a Blake hablando de eso, pero me sorprende que hayan vuelto con Hinata. Probablemente hay circunstancias atenuantes".

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Circunstancias atenuantes o de lo contrario necesitamos reunirnos con Anko-sensei y el Equipo 8 mañana por la mañana".

"Bueno, supongo que haremos nuestro calentamiento regular matutino y luego iremos a la tienda Dango a las 9". dijo el jonin. "¿Blake y Pyrrha lo saben?"

"Estoy seguro de que Blake-chan lo sabe." respondió la rubia. "Me detuve para decirle a Pyrrha-chan pero nosotros ... nos interrumpimos antes de que pudiera decirle".

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, "Entonces le diremos a ella por la mañana. Después de todo, no es una emergencia".

...

**Compuesto de Hyūga, sala de reuniones para ancianos**

"Todos trataron de arreglar un omiai para Hinata detrás de mi espalda porque estaba ausente ... y Hinata los castigó a todos quemándose todo el pelo ..." dijo Hiashi fríamente con una temible mirada de Bykugan. "¿Los entiendo bien, ancianos?"

El anciano principal dijo: "Sí, todo es verdad, hijo mío".

"¿Y has estado desfilando como un grupo de payasos de circo desde entonces?" Preguntó el Clan Head.

El élder Majo se encogió y dijo: "¡Tratamos de pedir pelucas adecuadas!"

"Me temo que todo lo que llegó fueron cartas y fucsias". dijo el élder Minako.

"Lástima que todos los regulares estaban fuera del presupuesto del clan y fueron devueltos a Fire Capital". dijo Hinata despreocupadamente mientras el fuego bailaba sobre sus dedos. "Es una pena que te haya interceptado gastar dinero de la tesorería del clan en lugar de tus finanzas personales".

"¡Pequeño demonio!" chilló el élder Hiraku. "¡Debería haberlo _sabido!_ ¡Debí haber sabido _que estabas detrás de esto todo el tiempo!_ "

Hiashi vio a Hinata sentada allí con frialdad cuando dijo: "La tesorería del clan se gestionará como la heredera o heredera del Clan mientras la cabeza del Clan se ha ido. Por cierto, le estoy facturando a usted por los gastos de envío adicionales desde que la ordenó para ser expedido expedited ...plus envío de vuelta por supuesto ".

Las mandíbulas de los Ancianos golpearon colectivamente el suelo y todos miraron en silencio a Hinata en shock mientras les costaba una pequeña fortuna con el simple golpe de un bolígrafo. Incluso sus pelucas y sus turbantes caen al suelo, revelando sus brillantes patines.

Hiashi resopló antes de estallar en una risa estridente a costa del Anciano ... " _¡BWHAHAHAHA! ¡Tengo lágrimas en mis ojos aquí! Oh. ¡Dios mío!" _Una vez que Clan Head logró controlar su histeria, dijo con autoridad: "Que esto sea una lección para todos ustedes. Considero que el castigo de Hinata por usted es apropiado para el crimen. Los únicos postizos que puede usar hasta que su cabello crezca. Atrás están los ridículos que ya tienes. Cumplirás con tus deberes habituales. Esta reunión ahora ha sido suspendida.

...

**País de fuego, aldea de Higashimura**

Raven Branwen decapitó a una Ursa que había estado merodeando la aldea de Higashimura con facilidad practicada. Observó cómo la criatura se evaporaba desapasionadamente hasta que se dejaba atrás el cuerpo decapitado de un oso normal. La gente de la aldea menor aplaudió mientras ella guardaba su espada. ' _Ver una criatura de Grimm es suficientemente malo pero esta fue diferente. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? _'

"¡Esa bestia era un terror!" exclamó un hombre mayor. "Debes ser un ninja o un samurai de la forma en que lo trataste".

La joven de pelo negro sonrió y dijo: "Soy una kunoichi en camino a Konoha". ' _Debe ser la influencia de Sakura que estoy feliz de haber ayudado a estas personas. Normalmente yo_ ...

"¡Debes ser una gran kunoichi entonces!" dijo una mujer joven. "Y tan hermosa también."

Raven sintió que su cara comenzaba a calentarse en un pequeño rubor. ' _¡Oh dioses, en realidad me estoy sonrojando! _"Mentalmente golpeándose a sí misma, ella respondió:" Uh, gracias ".

Resultó que la aldea estaba tratando de enviar ayuda de Konoha pero no sabía si podían pagarlo, por lo que Raven fue de gran ayuda para Higashimura. Como resultado, se le ofreció una gran comida y alojamiento por la noche de forma gratuita. Decidir que esto no era tan malo Raven se acomodó para pasar la noche. Pensó para sí misma: ' _Si informo a Hokage-sama sobre los Grimm, podría terminar siendo una pluma en mi gorra. Es posible que Konoha no sepa nada sobre Grimm a menos que Pyrrha ya les haya informado. La encontraré primero_ . Decidiendo que ese era el curso de acción más sabio, la belleza de ojos rojos se durmió y soñó con Naruto-kun ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Muchos saltos en torno a este capítulo, pero fue necesario obtener todos los puntos de la trama. Por fin, muchas de las piezas del rompecabezas están empezando a encajar. Las hormonas están en el aire y Naruto está en el medio. La guerra ha terminado y las tropas finalmente podrán regresar a Konoha. El pueblo de Oto se ha reducido a cenizas. Con la excepción de Raven, todos los miembros de Remnant están ahora en Konoha. También hemos visto un poco más de lo que le pasó a Sakura / Raven. Eso se concretará más en futuros capítulos. Finalmente, otro Grimm ha levantado su fea cabeza solo para que se la corten. En el siguiente capítulo, los gemelos de Malaquita se encontrarán con el Equipo 7 y Raven llegará a Konoha. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 5/26/17**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**_Este capítulo completa el último de la Guerra Konoha / Oto y la mayoría de los cabos sueltos serán atados. Aquí está el capítulo 23. ¡Disfruta!_**

**Cita: " _Eso es correcto. Soy una persona normal como tú". –Penny por ser 'normal' -RWBY Chibi_**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_País de fuego, aldea de Higashimura_**

_Raven Branwen decapitó a una Ursa que había estado merodeando la aldea de Higashimura con facilidad practicada. Observó cómo la criatura se evaporaba desapasionadamente hasta que se dejaba atrás el cuerpo decapitado de un oso normal. La gente de la aldea menor aplaudió mientras ella guardaba su espada. ' __Ver una criatura de Grimm es suficientemente malo pero esta fue diferente. __¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? __'_

_"¡Esa bestia era un terror!" exclamó un hombre mayor. "Debes ser un ninja o un samurai de la forma en que lo trataste"._

_La joven de pelo negro sonrió y dijo: "Soy una kunoichi en camino a Konoha". ' __Debe ser la influencia de Sakura que estoy feliz de haber ayudado a estas personas. __Normalmente yo__ ..._

_"¡Debes ser una gran kunoichi entonces!" dijo una mujer joven. "Y tan hermosa también."_

_Raven sintió que su cara comenzaba a calentarse en un pequeño rubor. ' __¡Oh dioses, en realidad me estoy sonrojando! __"Mentalmente golpeándose a sí misma, ella respondió:" Uh, gracias "._

_Resultó que la aldea estaba tratando de enviar ayuda de Konoha pero no sabía si podían pagarlo, por lo que Raven fue de gran ayuda para Higashimura. Como resultado, se le ofreció una gran comida y alojamiento por la noche de forma gratuita. Decidir que esto no era tan malo Raven se acomodó para pasar la noche. Pensó para sí misma: ' __Si informo a Hokage-sama sobre los Grimm, podría terminar siendo una pluma en mi gorra. __Es posible que Konoha no sepa nada sobre Grimm a menos que Pyrrha ya les haya informado. La encontraré primero__ . Decidiendo que ese era el curso de acción más sabio, la belleza de ojos rojos se durmió y soñó con Naruto-kun_ ...

...

Capitulo 23

**País de fuego, Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 52**

El equipo 7 se estaba tomando un descanso después de ser duro en su entrenamiento matutino y Kakashi estaba hablando con Naruto. "Jiraiya-sama dijo que es posible que tengas _Typhoon Release_ Naruto. Estaba investigándolo cuando tuvo que dirigirse a Oto. Creo que esa puede ser la razón por la que puedes sentir los patrones climáticos. Es una línea de sangre muy rara y no tengo tuve tiempo de investigarlo en profundidad con todo lo que está sucediendo. Poner al equipo en forma tuvo prioridad ".

Naruto se quedó perplejo y dijo: "Nunca he _oído hablar_ de esa línea de sangre. ¿Qué hace?"

Kakashi se rascó la barbilla y dijo: "Básicamente es una afinidad de viento que es tan fuerte que incluso puedes invocar tormentas que pueden destruir tu entorno. Es muy misterioso. Estoy seguro de que se necesitará mucha práctica para dominarlo. Si la situación de Oto no había estado ocurriendo, estoy seguro de que Jiraiya-sama hubiera empezado a entrenarte, pero no tengo los pergaminos para estudiar. Tengo la intención de obtener copias de la biblioteca privada de Hokage-sama. para terminar con la guerra que está terminando. Necesito hablar con él sobre los gemelos del remanente también. Hay muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

Pyrrha sonrió. "Sería genial si tuvieras una línea de sangre, Naruto-kun. ¡Piensa en lo que el Equipo 7 podría hacer entonces!"

"El equipo 7 no es exactamente débil como es". dijo Blake mientras pulía su Sudario de Gambol. "Si Typhoon Release es tan poderoso, tendremos que tener cuidado con eso".

"Son las 8:30." dijo Kakashi. "Vamos a la Tienda Dango y conozcamos al Equipo 8."

...

**Tienda Dango**

"Parece que estamos justo a tiempo". dijo Kakashi cuando Kurenai llegó con el Equipo 8 y los demás. Tayuya, Melanie y Miltia Malachite pronto fueron presentadas al Equipo 7 y el ex miembro de Sound Four, pelirrojo, parecía muy sorprendido de Naruto o más bien de su apellido. "¿Eres un Uzumaki?" ella preguntó.

Naruto asintió. "Sí, Uzumaki Naruto. Me complace conocerte, -dattebayo".

Tayuya se detuvo por un momento y luego estrechó la mano de Naruto. "Soy Uzumaki Tayuya. Supongo que somos primos de alguna manera u otra".

"¡Guay!" dijo Naruto. "¡Bienvenido a Konoha! Jiraiya-sensei dijo que algunos de nosotros estábamos dispersos por las naciones. Espero que podamos ser amigos".

"Me gustaría eso." dijo Tayuya. "Esto es jodidamente genial!"

Melanie y Miltia miraron a Tayaya con sus ojos un poco molestos. "¿Tu apellido es Uzumaki?" preguntó Melanie. Al ver a Tayuya asentir, Melanie preguntó: "¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"

Tayuya dijo: "Uzumaki tiene líneas de sangre especiales y no quería que ese bastardo de Orochimaru experimentara conmigo".

Miltia asintió con tristeza y Melanie se encogió pensando en lo que habían pasado en las manos de Orochimaru.

Después de que todos fueron presentados correctamente, los Equipos se sentaron para dar algo de dango para deleite de Anko.

"Así que trabajaste en el club nocturno Junior ..." dijo Blake a los gemelos.

Melanie dijo: "Fuimos los guardaespaldas personales de Junior antes de que um ... muriéramos. Anko nos dijo que eras una cazadora".

"Sí, mi compañero de equipo Yang fue allí para obtener información a veces". explicó Blake.

"Yang Xiao largo?" Preguntaron los gemelos con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

Blake asintió, "¿La conociste entonces?"

"Ella nos dio una patada en el culo una vez ..." dijo Miltia morosamente.

La niña de orejas de gato dijo: "Ummm, lamento eso. Yang era realmente fuerte". ' _Espero que ella haya sobrevivido de alguna manera_ ...' "Entonces, ¿en qué se especializan ustedes dos?"

"Somos especialistas en taijutsu". dijo Melanie. "Somos un equipo de etiqueta".

"Tal vez podamos entrenar juntos más tarde". dijo Pyrrha.

"Estoy realmente sorprendido de conocerte, Pyrrha". dijo Miltia. "Temía que estuvieras estancado siendo una celebridad y todo eso".

La pelirroja radiante se hundió ligeramente y dijo: "Nunca me gustó ser famoso. Es mucho mejor ser una persona promedio".

"¿La niña invencible?" dijo Melanie con incredulidad "Me resulta difícil creer que serías normal de alguna manera".

"Pyrrha-chan es un gran compañero de equipo y amigo". dijo Blake. "Ella nunca ha estado atrapada en absoluto con ninguno de nosotros".

Kakashi dijo: "Bueno, como un sobreviviente de Remnant me gustaría verte en nuestras filas".

¿Cómo moriste, profesor Ozpin? ", Preguntó Miltia." Fuiste considerado una leyenda ".

Kakashi le dio una doble sonrisa al ojo y dijo. "Solo llámame Kakashi. En cuanto a cómo morí ..." Miró a Hinata y dijo: "Perdí en un duelo de vida o muerte con un pequeño petestrador".

Hinata simplemente dijo: "No es mi culpa que estuvieras en mi camino".

Kurenai sintió que la tensión aumentaba y dijo: "Cambiando de tema; ¿están ustedes dos esperando unirse a las filas de Konoha como kunoichis? Sé que Tayuya lo está".

"Nos gustaría intentarlo, pero no sabemos nada sobre cómo funciona Konoha". admitió Miltia.

"¡Konoha es genial!" dijo Kiba con entusiasmo. Akamaru ladró y saltó al regazo de Miltia haciéndola reír.

"Estarás bastante seguro aquí, especialmente en el Compuesto Hyūga". dijo Hinata.

Shino asintió y dijo: "Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Hinata-chan".

Anko preguntó: "¿Cómo les gustaría a las chicas hacer un poco de combate? Probablemente podríamos medir en qué nivel de fuerza están".

Tayuya estuvo de acuerdo y dijo: "Esa podría ser una buena manera de desahogarse. ¿Qué piensan ustedes dos?"

Melanie y Miltia se miraron y luego asintieron. "Está bien, somos un juego". dijo Melanie.

...

**Puertas delanteras de Konoha**

Más tarde esa mañana, Raven Branwen estaba de pie frente a Izumo y Kotetsu mientras revisaban sus papeles. "¿Así que eres una kunoichi no afiliada que quiere unirse a Konoha Branwen-san?"

"Eso es correcto; he oído que Konoha es un buen lugar". dijo Cuervo. "Estoy cansado de vagar. Además, ya que acabas de ganar una guerra contra Oto, sé que tu aldea es fuerte".

Izumo dijo: "Tenemos muchas personas que intentan unirse desde diferentes lugares, por lo que podemos emitir un pase de visitante de dos semanas para Branwen-san. Deberá presentar una solicitud en la oficina de misiones si desea unirse a nuestras filas . "

Raven hizo una reverencia y dijo: "Gracias Guard-san". La niña de ojos rojos entró en el pueblo con un balanceo en sus caderas.

Izumo comentó: "Se parece mucho a Kurenai".

Kotetsu asintió. "Ella ciertamente se porta como una kunoichi. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte es ella".

"Si ella realmente puede manejar esa o-katana en su cadera, entonces ella no es un debilucho". dijo Izumo. "Las hojas grandes como esa no son tan comunes aquí".

...

El cuervo serpenteaba hacia la ciudad y fue atraído hacia la residencia de Haruno, que estaba completamente cerrada. Se sentía vacía y triste al ver la feliz casa en la que Sakura creció más o menos condenada. La chica de cabello oscuro sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por su rostro. ' _No debería estar derramando lágrimas por ellos, pero siento mucho dolor. Gallinero; Yo- Sakura asesinó a sus propios padres ... No me extraña que se haya roto. Quiero ver a Ino-chan y Ayano. Ino era la mejor amiga de Sakura. ¿Me equivoco? _'Al darse cuenta de que ella podría ser notada, Raven fue en piloto automático hacia la Florería de Yamanaka.

Limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos rojos, Raven pensó para sí misma: " _Pyrrha Nikos estaba viviendo allí. Quizás pueda reunir alguna información. Me gustaría asegurarme de que Ino-chan esté bien de todos modos después de lo que Inner Sakura le hizo a ella y a Ayano_ .

Mientras caminaba, Raven recordó a Sakura e Ino corriendo a la Academia Ninja cuando eran niños y luchando constantemente por Sasuke. ' _Dioses qué chiquillos tontos. Sasuke fue la peor elección posible. Es un ególatra hambriento de poder que no se preocupa por nadie más que por él mismo. Maldita sea, Naruto-kun estuvo allí todo el tiempo y yo -Sakura lo trató como a una basura. Ella no tenía ni idea_ .

Abriendo la puerta de la Florería Yamanaka; Raven vio a Ayano en el mostrador luciendo saludable y bien. La matriarca de Yamanaka sonrió y dijo: "Bienvenido a la tienda de flores de Yamanaka, señorita. Soy Yamanaka Ayano; ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo hoy?"

Raven pensó para sí misma: ' _Bien, Ayano parece ileso_ '. "Soy Raven Branwen, me preguntaba si Pyrrha Nikos está aquí. Soy de su tierra natal y esperaba verla".

Ayano preguntó: "¿En serio? ¿La conoces bien?"

La joven de pelo negro negó con la cabeza: "No, no muy bien. Sé de ella, pero eso es porque era famosa allí. Dudo que supiera de mí".

"¿Puedes decirme el nombre de tu patria?" preguntó Ayano. La matriarca de Yamanaka estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarlo bien, pero ella era muy sospechosa. ' _Necesito tener cuidado. El pasado de Pyrrha-chan estaba oculto por una razón de la que Inoichi me contó_ .

"Soy de una tierra llamada Remanente". dijo Cuervo. " _Ayano parece paranoico, pero después de lo que pasó, supongo que no puedo culparla_ ".

Las cejas de Ayano se alzaron y dijo: "Así que _eres_ de la tierra natal de Pyrrha-chan. Está entrenando, pero mi hija Ino-chan podría decirte dónde está. Espera aquí y llamaré a Ino".

Raven dijo: "Eso no es realmente necesario ..." " _Maldita sea, Ayano ya despegó. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar a Ino-chan? _'

...

Un minuto después, Ino bajó a la tienda y dijo: "Hola, soy Yamanaka Ino. ¿Mamá dijo que estabas buscando a Pyrrha-chan?"

' _Ino-chan_ ...' pensó la joven de ojos rojos. "Soy Raven ... .Raven Branwen. Encantado de conocerte. Espero que Pyrrha Nikos pueda ayudarme. Escuché que se unió como kunoichi aquí y también me gustaría".

Ino sonrió. "Entonces tu nombre está al revés, como lo son Pyrrha-chan y Blake. Genial. ¿De dónde eres?"

Raven se quedó un poco estupefacto y preguntó: "¿Quieres decir que Pyrrha nunca te lo dijo? ¿Es algún tipo de secreto?"

Ino se encogió de hombros. "Nunca he podido averiguarlo. Tengo _mucha_ curiosidad, ¿sabes?"

' _¿Qué le digo a ella? Se meterá en un verdadero problema si se lo propaga. Entonces, una vez más, necesito demostrar que confío en ella_ . Pensó la belleza de pelo negro. "Si puedes mantenerlo en secreto te lo diré".

La rubia descarada asintió con entusiasmo. "¡Bueno!"

"Es un lugar llamado fuera de los Países Elementales llamado Remanente". dijo Cuervo. "No lo repitas".

"Residuo…?" preguntó Ino. "Es un nombre un tanto sombrío para un lugar".

La niña de ojos rojos asintió. "Es _es_ un lugar sombrío Es por eso que quería encontrar Pirra;. Ella era famosa allí."

Ino dijo: "¡Genial! Siempre me pregunté por qué Pyrrha-chan y Blake evitaron el tema. Probablemente estén en el campo de entrenamiento. Te llevaré allí". Ino sonrió y dijo: "Vamos, voy a abrir el camino".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Ino condujo a Raven a lo largo de todo el camino. Raven estaba un poco desgarrada por lo que decir. ' _Ino-chan parece estar bien. No creo que Sakura interior la haya marcado demasiado. Me alegro. ¿Qué hago ahora? _'

La pareja se encontró con los Equipos 7, 8 y 9 junto con Anko, Tayuya y los gemelos Malachite. Gai estaba entrenando con los gemelos y Lee los alentaba ansiosamente a desatar sus _Llamas de la Juventud_ . Cuervo cubrió una sonrisa. " _Parece que Lee finalmente ha salido del hospital_ ..."

Fue entonces cuando Raven vio a Naruto entrenar con Pyrrha a gran velocidad. Ambos estaban sonriendo mientras se rasgaban entre sí con gran precisión. La niña de ojos rojos estaba mirando boquiabierta a Naruto preguntándose qué tan fuerte se había vuelto. Pyrrha volteó sobre el paso de Naruto y bloqueó su combo de seguimiento antes de que ella intentara atrapar a Naruto con una patada media feroz que bloqueó con un antebrazo. Fue una competencia feroz pero era obvio que ambos se estaban divirtiendo.

"¡Míralos ir!" aclamó Ino.

Raven asintió y dijo, "Sí ...". ' _¿Qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto Naruto-kun? Es incluso más fuerte y más rápido que antes_ .

Una voz masculina dijo: "Bueno, bueno. Raven Branwen. Te ves muy joven también".

Raven se giró para ver a Kakashi y casi se cayó en shock. 'K-Kakashi-sensei? ¿No estás muerto?

Kakashi sonrió doblemente y dijo: "No del todo. Podrías decir que me desperté en mi propio funeral. ¿Está Qrow aquí también?"

Ella vio su único ojo marrón y susurró: " _Ozpin_ ...".

"En la carne proverbial cuervo". Miró a Ino y dijo: "Ino, ¿por qué no te sientas con los demás? No he visto a Raven en mucho tiempo; me gustaría ponerme al día con ella".

Ino se sorprendió cuando Kakashi le hizo algunas señales con la mano a Anko, quien asintió. Luego colocó su mano en el hombro de Raven y los dos desaparecieron en un parpadeo del cuerpo ...

...

**Apartamento de Kakashi**

La cabeza de Raven estaba girando cuando ella apareció con Kakashi en su casa. Dio una doble sonrisa y dijo: "Raven, bienvenido a mi humilde morada. ¿Por qué no me dices quién eres _realmente_ ? ¿O debería decir que sí? Solo dos personas estarían tan sorprendidas de verme viva y me dirijan como sensei. Uno es Sasuke. El otro es ... Sakura. Entonces, ¿cuál _eres_ , Raven?

La joven de ojos rojos suspiró y palmeó la cara. "Kakashi murió y se fusionó con Ozpin ... Dios, ustedes dos son iguales. Qué dolor de cabeza". Se sentó a la mesa de Kakashi y dijo: "Viérteme un trago, Ozpin. Es una larga historia".

Kakashi le dio otra sonrisa de doble ojo y le preguntó: "¿No eres menor de edad?" Raven lo miró y él le sirvió un poco de sake antes de que él se sirviera un poco. Al verla bajar y extender su vaso para recargarla, Kakashi dijo: "Bueno, ahora no tengo dudas de que eres la hermana gemela de Qrow Branwen. ¿Qué pasó Raven y ...?"

"Cuervo y la Sakura Exterior". dijo la belleza de pelo negro con un gemido. "La loca Inner Sakura finalmente está muerta y yo estoy aquí. Estoy enferma por lo que hizo Inner Sakura ..."

Kakashi dejó su vaso y dijo: " ¿Sakura _interior_ y _exterior_ ? No sigo del todo a Raven".

Raven suspiró. "Sakura tenía una doble personalidad. Inner Sakura era una especie de identificación y Outer Sakura era una especie de superyó. Es difícil de describir. La Sakura que conocías era Outer Sakura. Inner Sakura era mucho más salvaje y fuera de control pero estaba Siempre reprimido hasta cierto punto por Sakura Exterior ".

Kakashi levantó las cejas y dijo: "¿Y Sakura siempre fue así?"

"Era normal para Sakura". dijo Raven mientras sorbía su sake.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con sus padres?" preguntó el jonin de pelo plateado.

Con una mueca visible, la niña de ojos rojos explicó: "Sakura externa fue colocada bajo un genjutsu por alguien de Oto y asesinó a sus padres para _demostrar su amor_ por Sasuke ... Estoy bastante segura de que era Kabuto pero no puedo serlo. cien por ciento seguro ... De todos modos, cuando Outer Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la hizo añicos y ya no quería seguir viviendo. Luego, Sakura Interior se hizo cargo y cerró la Sakura que conocías ".

Kakashi se sirvió otro trago de sake y dijo: "Entonces, ¿qué hizo Inner Sakura?"

Raven negó con la cabeza. "Se aferró a la ilusión de que se _le_ había ocurrido la idea de matar a Mebuki y Kizashi por Sasuke. Era la única forma en que Inner Sakura podía justificar la vida. Después de eso ella desertó a Oto para estar con Sasuke".

...

Kakashi y Raven hablaron durante mucho tiempo sobre lo que había sucedido en Oto. "Entonces, ¿Inner Sakura se enteró de mi muerte de Sasuke y recibió mi ojo viejo?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Sakura interior quería ser lo más parecida posible a un Uchiha para Sasuke, así que pidió el Sharingan". explicó Cuervo. "A Orochimaru le divertía, por lo que se ofreció a darle el sello maldito para aumentar su chakra y manejar el Sharingan. Realmente no le importaba si Sakura vivía o moría. Sasuke solo necesitaba mujeres que él pudiera tolerar para darle bebés. Seal mató a Sakura… .Raven Branwen se fusionó con Outer Haruno Sakura como resultado. Estuve encerrado por un largo tiempo mientras que Inner Sakura hizo cosas horribles a Ino-chan y a otros. Ella había perdido por completo el control de la realidad e hizo todo para _Sasuke,_ no importaba lo malo que fuera. Mientras ella corría salvaje, fui encarcelada y lentamente absorbí a Sakura Exterior y me convertí en la persona que soy ahora ".

"¿No destruiste a Sakura Exterior entonces?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Sakura exterior básicamente se estaba desvaneciendo". dijo Cuervo. "Quería morir por matar a sus padres. Más o menos, entregó sus recuerdos a Raven y siguió adelante".

El jonin de cabello plateado sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y dijo: "Así que todo lo que queda de Haruno Sakura son sus recuerdos y rasgos que se te transmitieron ...".

...

"Todo lo que tenía que hacer entonces era destruir a Sakura Interior". dijo la belleza de ojos rojos. "Ella no tenía idea de que Raven Branwen siquiera existiera al principio. Pensó que yo era Sakura Exterior".

Kakashi estaba comprensiblemente aturdida y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué poseía a Sakura Interior para dejarte libre donde podrías destruirla?"

Raven se rió entre dientes. "La insulté con ella hablando mal de Sasuke por ser el débil y débil que es. Él se enojó y trató de usar el poder del sello maldito para destruirme. Estaba anclada por completo a su alma, así que pensó que no podía enfrentarme a ella. La atraje a la prisión en la que me tenía y escapé y cerré la puerta con llave. Todo lo que tenía para mantenerla con vida era el Sello Maldito que rápidamente comenzó a desvanecerse. Después de eso empecé. "Cambié físicamente a Raven y Pinkie pasó lentamente a la historia. Estuve disfrazada por unas semanas hasta que la situación se volvió insostenible y me fui por mi teletransportación".

El jonin de pelo plateado asintió. "¿Qué pasa con el Sharingan que solía poseer?"

"Lo estás viendo". dijo Raven sin rodeos mientras señalaba su ojo derecho. "Cuando mi cuerpo cambió, se convirtió en parte de mí. No puede hacer mucho de lo que solía hacer, pero es genial para el genjutsu. Lo usé en Sasuke para evitar que lo hiciera dormir conmigo". Al ver que Kakashi enarcaba las cejas, agregó: "Sí, el sexo con ese pinchazo traidor fue tan malo".

Kakashi estalló en carcajadas. Una vez que se calmó, el jonin dijo: "Cuando Inoichi regrese, tendrás que someterte a una caminata mental".

La belleza de cabello negro le puso una expresión de disgusto en su rostro y dijo: "No me gusta, pero lo haré. ¿No es este el suero de la verdad, por mi bien, suficiente Kakashi?"

Kakashi sonrió y dijo: "¿Lo entiendes, eh? Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. No puedo demostrar que no tengas resistencia a ello a pesar de todo. Por lo que valga la pena, te creo. Lo que tienes la intención de hacer ahora?

"Esperaba unirme al Equipo 7 con Naruto-kun". dijo Cuervo con un ligero rubor.

' _Eso es interesante… .Naruto-kun eh? _'pensó Kakashi. "Probablemente formarán un nuevo equipo dada la cantidad de personas nuevas que solicitan convertirse en ninjas para Konoha. El equipo 7 se reestableció en torno a Naruto. Sasuke y Sakura estaban perdiendo nins y Kakashi estaba muerta, así que cuando me desperté tengo a Naruto, Blake y Pyrrha como el nuevo Equipo 7. Trabajan tan bien juntos que es increíble. El Equipo 7 original era un desastre disfuncional ".

Raven asintió decepcionado y dijo: "Que fue ...".

...

**País de arroz, las ruinas de la aldea de Oto**

Las brasas ardientes de Oto ya no eran una amenaza para el área circundante y Jiraiya dio las órdenes finales para retirarse. "Eso es todo el mundo; pasa la orden. Es hora de ir a casa. La guerra ha terminado".

Hubo un grito en todas las filas cuando todos se movieron para empacar sus cosas y salir de manera ordenada. Las primeras y segundas divisiones comenzaron su viaje a casa. A velocidades de ninja, todos estarían en casa en pocos días ...

Jiraiya pensó en su joven aprendiz Uzumaki Naruto. ' _Hay tantas direcciones para tomar su entrenamiento. Conociéndolo, ha aprendido algunos trucos nuevos por su cuenta_ .

"¿Un ryo para tus pensamientos, Jiraiya-sama?" preguntó Akimichi Choza.

Jiraiya sonrió. "Estaba pensando en la próxima generación de Choza. Hay un montón de talento sin explotar allí. Asegúrate de entrenar bien a ese chico tuyo".

Choza asintió. "El nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho está en buenas manos con Sarutobi Asuma. Has tomado al joven Uzumaki bajo tu ala como tu aprendiz completo, ¿verdad, Jiraiya-sama?"

"¿Soy tan predecible?" preguntó el sapo sanin. "Teniendo en cuenta a sus padres, el niño es una bola rubia de potencial. Sólo necesita ser sacado".

Pensando en Minato y Kushina; Choza sonrió y dijo: "Naruto es un hombre tardío pero definitivamente es su hijo. Siempre ha sido un buen amigo para Choji".

"Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que creció; Naruto es un niño realmente bueno". dijo Jiraiya. "Él absorbe nuevos movimientos como una esponja. Va a estar al nivel de Kage algún día ..."

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 52**

Cuando Kakashi y Raven regresaron al campo de entrenamiento esa tarde, Asuma y el resto del Equipo 10 estaban allí y se había convertido en una fiesta en toda regla para celebrar que la guerra había terminado y que Lee estaba fuera del hospital. Sin embargo, había una notable falta de alcohol porque no querían que Lee tocara las cosas. Su Puño Borracho fue lo _último_ que necesitaban. Por otro lado, había una gran cantidad de comida gracias a la familia de Choji. Raven sonrió suavemente al ver a todos los viejos amigos de Sakura divirtiéndose juntos. ' _Es difícil no sentirse agridulce. Los conozco a todos, pero ellos no me conocen a mí_ .

Kakashi pronto estuvo "presentando" a Raven a todos y se sentó a comer en una de las mantas que se colocaron junto con Ino, Choji, Shikamaru y Kakashi. Raven vio a Melanie Malachite sentada con Lee hablando del taijutsu junto con el resto del Equipo 9. Miltia estaba sentada con Kiba y Shino y estaba jugando con Akamaru. Kurenai y Asuma estaban comiendo con ellos. Tayuya estaba sentado con Naruto y sus tres novias hablando sobre el Clan Uzumaki.

Ino le preguntó a Raven: "Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi respondió: "Hace tiempo conocí a Raven en una misión. Trabajamos juntos y le enseñé un poco. Puedes imaginar lo sorprendida que estaba al verla tan lejos de su casa".

' _Kakashi está tan afilado como siempre_ '. pensó Raven. "Fue una coincidencia que Kakashi estuviera aquí porque escuché que murió. Me sorprendió mucho verlo vivo y bien".

"Entonces, ¿estás planeando unirte a nuestras fuerzas?" preguntó Choji. "Los gemelos malaquitas y Tayuya están planeando hacerlo".

"Esa sería mi primera opción". dijo Cuervo. "Espero que Hokage-sama me permita convertirme en una kunoichi Konoha".

Shikamaru dijo: "Me imagino que si Kakashi responde por ti será una gran ventaja".

Ino sonrió. "Tal vez puedas entrenar con Gai-sensei para evaluar tu habilidad de taijutsu como lo hicieron Melanie y Miltia. Son realmente increíbles la forma en que unen al equipo".

"Soy principalmente un especialista en kenjutsu / genjutsu en lugar de un especialista en taijutsu". dijo la joven de ojos rojos.

Kakashi dio una doble sonrisa en los ojos y dijo en tono de apoyo: "Deberías hacerlo bien, Raven. Es una combinación muy letal".

"Simplemente no puedo evitar notar el parecido entre tú y Kurenai-sensei". dijo Ino con entusiasmo. "Incluso usas atuendos similares. Debe ser bueno tener ese tipo de apariencia".

Raven sintió que su cara se calentaba de nuevo. "Gracias, pero no creo que sea nada más que una coincidencia". ' _Necesito llamar la atención de Naruto-kun pero está ocupado. Supongo que Tayuya es su primo. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que la Srta. Foul Mouth era un Uzumaki? _'Ella miró a Hinata, Blake y Pyrrha. " _Sé que Hinata ama a Naruto-kun ... Pirrha y Blake son sus compañeros de equipo, pero parecen ser muy amigables con él_ ..."

Ino sonrió. "Dile Raven; noté que estabas mirando a Naruto-kun. Es un buen tipo, pero necesita mejor ropa para mostrar su cuerpo. Lo creas o no, está realmente musculoso debajo de ese holgado abrigo naranja".

"Ummm, me estaba preguntando un poco sobre él". dijo Cuervo torpemente. "Parece amigable y divertido". ' _¿Ino-chan está interesado en él también? _'

Los ojos azules de Ino se iluminaron. "Deberías verlo entrenar. Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco, pero es _muy_ fuerte. Creo que se hace más alto cada día. Solía ser un verdadero short corto, pero se está convirtiendo en un trozo".

Shikamaru pensó para sí mismo: ' _Nunca hubiera predicho esto. Ino tiene planes de darle un cambio de imagen al pobre Naruto. Qué lata. Tal vez debería decirle que corra mientras todavía pueda_ .

...

Tayuya se rió, "¿Qué diablos? ¿Graffitaste seriamente el Monumento Hokage? ¡Eso es un motín!"

El ninja amante de la naranja dijo: "Fue mi broma más épica".

"Naruto-kun también lo hizo a plena luz del día". dijo Hinata riendo. "Los chunins y ANBU lo persiguieron durante tres horas antes de que Iruka-sensei finalmente lo atrapara".

"¡Impresionante! ¡Mi primo está tan loco como yo!" dijo Tayuya. "Bwahahaha!"

Melanie se acercó y dijo: "Tayuya, ¿tocarás tu flauta para nosotros? Les estaba diciendo a todos lo bueno que eres".

Tayuya miró sorprendido y preguntó: "¿Quieres que lance un genjutsu?"

La cara gemela de malaquita mayor palmeó. "No, ponnos un poco de música!"

Tayuya rió y dijo: "Está bien, puedo hacer eso". Pronto tuvo una melodía muy bailable mientras los otros aplaudían. " _Esto es mucho mejor que Oto_ ". Pensó el Uzumaki pelirrojo. " _Es agradable tocar mi flauta para disfrutarla_ ..."

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

A medida que la noche terminaba, los diversos Equipos comenzaron a dirigirse a casa. Blake terminó escabulléndose al apartamento de Naruto ...

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Anko estaba hablando con Blake en un susurro. "Parece que vas a necesitar esto esta noche". dijo Anko mientras le daba a Blake una tableta. Blake estaba muy desconcertado y Anko susurró: "Te evitará quedar embarazada. Se usan en misiones de seducción"._

_Los ojos ámbar de la niña faunus felina se agrandaron y ella se sonrojó. "Anko nee-chan!" Ella susurró en shock._

_La Ama de las Serpientes dijo en voz baja: "Confía en tu nee-chan. No te estoy juzgando, Blake-chan. Tienes edad suficiente y puedo decir por la mirada en tus ojos que lo deseas. No hay nada de malo en ello"._

_Blake tragó saliva y miró a Naruto. Se sintió sudando ... Tomando una decisión, la niña de orejas de gato tomó la tableta y le susurró a Anko: "No me esperes, nee-chan"._

_Anko asintió y dejó a Blake en sus propios dispositivos ..._

_Fin del flashback_ ….

Blake respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta de Naruto. Unos momentos después, Naruto abrió la puerta y vio a Blake en el pasillo mirándolo con ojos ambarinos ardientes. El ninja amante de la naranja solo había llegado a casa hace un minuto y se había quitado la chaqueta y las sandalias. Blake susurró, "Naruto-kun ...". y lo besó con tanta pasión que su alma se encendió. Naruto la llevó a su apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La sujetó contra la puerta y suavemente pasó sus manos por su cabello de medianoche y se hundió en ella mientras le devolvía su febril beso.

Naruto estaba totalmente perdido en una bruma cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la camisa entre besos. La pareja estaba en el proceso de desvestirse mutuamente mientras se besaban y se lamían. Blake se quedó sin aliento cuando la boca de Naruto hizo contacto con su pecho izquierdo y su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de su areola. Naruto arrastró besos hasta su ombligo y de vuelta a su pecho derecho. Luego el rubio arrastró su lengua desde allí hasta su barbilla y ella agarró sus mejillas y la forzó a meter su lengua en su boca ...

El ninja rubio la levantó en brazos antes de llevar a Blake de vuelta a la habitación oscura medio desvestida y la bajó a la cama. Para entonces ya se había quitado los zapatos y estaba luchando con sus pantalones. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta sobre Naruto y se quitó la ropa restante delante de él. Su boca estaba completamente seca mientras miraba la forma radiante de su novia de orejas de gato en exhibición frente a él a la luz de la luna. " _Cuerpo de un ángel_ ..." pensó en voz alta. Ella lo besó de nuevo cuando él le quitó los pantalones del resto del camino.

Los dos adolescentes se perdieron por completo cuando sus ojos acalorados se encontraron. Las uñas de Blake rozaron suavemente las caderas de su amante mientras ella le quitaba los boxers, dejando nada en contacto con la carne quemada. Naruto la sentó en su regazo y ellos apretaron sus cuerpos mientras ella sentía su virilidad endurecida haciendo una deliciosa fricción contra su calor húmedo. Ella lo empujó hacia atrás para que Naruto estuviera de espaldas. Jadeó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Blake se agachó y comenzó a lamer y acariciar su virilidad. Estaba al borde de la locura mientras ella tomaba su longitud con la boca y comenzaba a hacer magia con su boca y lengua calientes y blancas. Diez minutos después, Naruto explotó y vio estrellas mientras llenaba la boca de su hermosa novia de ojos ámbar con su esencia. Ella le mostró su lengua antes de tragar y luego procedió a lamerlo ...

Naruto recobró el aliento cuando ella le sonrió con avidez. Levantó la vista y susurró: "Déjame llevarte Blake-hime ...".

Ella pasó sus manos eróticamente sobre su glorioso cuerpo y preguntó acaloradamente, "¿Cómo me quieres?"

Naruto se sentó y agarró sus caderas antes de que él comenzara a arrastrar besos calientes por su increíblemente suave cuerpo y finalmente probara su premio. Insertó dos dedos en su apretado calor mientras lamía su feminidad hasta que ella vio las estrellas y también llegó a su clímax. Le tomó unos minutos para que su corazón dejara de martillar en su pecho, se dio la vuelta a cuatro patas y agitó su suntuoso trasero hacia él. "Tómame de esta manera, Naruto-kun ..." Ella ronroneó lujuriosamente.

El ninja rubio era increíblemente duro por la vista increíble y tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no enterrarse con fuerza y rapidez hasta la empuñadura de su cuerpo que esperaba. Naruto entró lentamente en su estrechez y comenzó a empujarla gradualmente mientras gemía a tiempo con sus golpes. Llegaron al clímax por primera vez y ambos temblaban por las réplicas. Blake jadeó, "Déjame estar arriba esta vez". Naruto vio cómo babeaba cuando su compañero de orejas de gato lo montó y comenzó a montarlo con fuerza. Estaba perdida en la lujuria cuando Naruto se aferró a sus caderas y comenzó a empujar a tiempo con ella. Ella bajó y gimió cuando tuvo su tercer orgasmo de la noche. Cuando ella se apretó contra la virilidad de Naruto, él se unió a ella en éxtasis una vez más ...

No fue hasta horas después que los dos jóvenes amantes probaron diferentes posiciones y estaban demasiado cansados para continuar. Se acurrucaron completamente saciados en los brazos del otro ...

...

Naruto abrió un cansado ojo mientras el sol salía. Estaba acostado de espaldas y miró hacia abajo. Vio las orejas de gato de Blake sobresaliendo de sus trenzas de medianoche. Ella tenía su cara enterrada en su pecho y las sábanas fueron arrancadas de ambos dejando sus formas desnudas desnudas a la luz de la mañana. La niña felina faunus se estaba acurrucando en él por calor y Naruto tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Naruto silenciosamente hizo un clon de sombra que puso las sábanas de nuevo sobre los dos amantes. Sintiendo que Blake se relajaba, Naruto disipó a su clon y se acurrucó más cerca de Blake antes de que se volviera a dormir ...

...

Blake se despertó poco después sintiéndose cálido y satisfecho. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban y sonrió ampliamente al sentir los brazos de Naruto a su alrededor. Tomando suavemente la mejilla de Naruto, ella lo despertó con un cálido y profundo beso que le correspondió después de unos segundos. "Buenos días Naruto-kun." dijo Blake mientras miraba sus ojos azules y sonrió de nuevo.

Naruto le devolvió su cálida sonrisa y dijo: "Buenos días, Blake-hime. Él trazó suavemente las orejas de su gato con su dedo índice y dijo:" Eres tan hermosa. Anoche fue increíble."

Ella lo acarició y le dijo: "Fuiste maravillosa. Estoy muy feliz". Él le dio una sonrisa dentuda y ella se rió. "Acostémonos aquí y relajémonos un rato, Naruto-kun. Hoy no tenemos práctica, así que dormir no te hará daño".

Por ahora estaban en total felicidad.

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, no llegué tan lejos como me hubiera gustado pero me quedé sin espacio. El próximo capítulo veremos cómo las Divisiones de Konoha regresan a casa finalmente y cómo algunas de las nuevas caras se integran en las fuerzas ninja. Se está preparando un nuevo arco y, con suerte, podremos iniciarlo en su totalidad en ese momento. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 31/05/17**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Actualmente estoy en medio de una búsqueda de trabajo muy frustrante, por lo que las actualizaciones serán poco frecuentes. Para aquellos de ustedes interesados; Publiqué un nuevo disparo de Naruto / Wonder Woman llamado _Naruto and the Godkiller__ . _También le di permiso a Genokiller para hacer una versión de "lectura" de esta historia, así que si te gusta leer fics de tipo, siéntete libre de echarle un vistazo. Aquí está el capítulo 24. ¡Disfruta!**

**Cita: _"¡SÍ! Soy tan nervioso y genial; ¡ya soy prácticamente una estrella de rock!" -Yang Xiao Long en la idea de comenzar una banda de chicas -RWBY Chibi._**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_Naruto abrió un cansado ojo mientras el sol salía. Estaba acostado de espaldas y miró hacia abajo. Vio las orejas de gato de Blake sobresaliendo de sus trenzas de medianoche. Ella tenía su cara enterrada en su pecho y las sábanas fueron arrancadas de ambos dejando sus formas desnudas desnudas a la luz de la mañana. La niña felina faunus se estaba acurrucando en él por calor y Naruto tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Naruto silenciosamente hizo un clon de sombra que puso las sábanas de nuevo sobre los dos amantes. Sintiendo que Blake se relajaba, Naruto disipó a su clon y se acurrucó más cerca de Blake antes de que se volviera a dormir ..._

_..._

_Blake se despertó poco después sintiéndose cálido y satisfecho. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban y sonrió ampliamente al sentir los brazos de Naruto a su alrededor. Tomando suavemente la mejilla de Naruto, ella lo despertó con un cálido y profundo beso que le correspondió después de unos segundos. "Buenos días Naruto-kun." dijo Blake mientras miraba sus ojos azules y sonrió de nuevo._

_Naruto le devolvió su cálida sonrisa y dijo: "Buenos días, Blake-hime. Él trazó suavemente las orejas de su gato con su dedo índice y dijo:" Eres tan hermosa. Anoche fue increíble."_

_Ella lo acarició y le dijo: "Fuiste maravillosa. Estoy muy feliz". Él le dio una sonrisa dentuda y ella se rió. "Acostémonos aquí y relajémonos un rato, Naruto-kun. Hoy no tenemos práctica, así que dormir no te hará daño"._

_Por ahora estaban en total felicidad_ .

...

Capitulo 24

**País del fuego del suroeste, aldea de Douindo**

Un solitario ninja se encontraba entre los restos de las puertas de la aldea de Douindo riendo. En su mano sostenía una esmeralda verde brillante con forma de lágrima del tamaño del puño de un niño. "¡Todo es tan simple!" dijo maníaco. "Con el Douindo Emerald puedo controlar a estas criaturas negras de más de Rain Country y nivelar a quien quiera". Un beowolf aulló en la distancia mientras un gorila como beringel golpeaba su pecho en la plaza del pueblo. Ursas rondaba en busca de sobrevivientes de la aldea condenada. No se veía ninguno ...

Se rió entre dientes: "Llaman a estos Kurokami (Dioses Negros) en Ame, ¡pero para mí no son más que sirvientes! ¡Bwahahaha! ¡Eso me convierte en el rey de los dioses!"

...

Shoda Tadao y su esposa Shoda Chokichi miraron hacia atrás y vieron los restos de su aldea natal mientras se alejaban rápidamente. "Bishamon es una locura". dijo Chokichi con lágrimas en los ojos. "Pensar que lo vimos como un héroe hace años".

"Ha perdido la cabeza. Siempre supimos que codiciaba la Esmeralda, pero destruyó todo lo que sabemos por eso". Tadao de acuerdo. "Necesitamos ir a Konoha. Bishamon y sus demonios deben ser destruidos ..."

...

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Konoha**

Las primeras y segundas divisiones llegaron a la aldea esa tarde y recibieron la bienvenida de un gran héroe. Todo Konoha estaba en un ambiente festivo y los equipos de genin estaban entre los que aclamaban. Kakashi estaba vigilando al Equipo 7 para asegurarse de que no se pusieran demasiado alborotados, sino que también se encontraran atrapados en el espíritu de las cosas. Notó que Naruto, Blake y Pyrrha estaban sentados muy juntos. Sentado cerca de ellos estaba Raven Branwen, quien seguía robando miradas a Naruto.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa vulpina en su rostro y dijo: "¡Esta es una fiesta de Kakashi sensei! Tendré que bajar y saludar a Jiraiya-sensei una vez que la multitud se aleje un poco".

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y respondió: "Eso puede tomar un tiempo, Naruto. La guerra ha terminado y todo el pueblo realmente necesita desahogarse".

ANBU fue muy activo en velar por los procedimientos para asegurarse de que no hubiera saboteadores Oto allí. Al final resultó que las cosas se mantuvieron en paz. Pyrrha pronto bajó a saludar a Yamanaka Inoichi junto con Ino y Ayano.

...

No fue sino hasta bien entrada la noche que las celebraciones terminaron. Hubo muchos saludos sinceros y familias reunidas. Naruto habló brevemente con Jiraiya y acordaron reunirse en el campo de entrenamiento 52 a la tarde siguiente para hablar sobre su entrenamiento. El ninja rubio estaba muy feliz y logró robar un par de bailes con los tres de sus novias, lo que hizo que toda la noche le valiera la pena. Para cuando Naruto llegó a casa tarde esa noche, él tenía más o menos importancia en la vida ...

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba más que feliz de comenzar a dar las órdenes de desmovilizarse. La demostración de fuerza y aplastamiento de Oto había hecho mucho para asegurar que Suna no empezaría a tener problemas pronto. El Kazekage Rasa ya había enviado enviados diplomáticos para organizar una nueva alianza. Koharu y Homura se mantuvieron ocupados con los deberes de oficina. " _Tengo que retirarme de esos dos una vez que todo esté desmovilizado ... Podría soportar retirarme a mí mismo". Aunque todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer_ ... ".

Jiraiya pronto llegó para presentar sus informes sobre la guerra y a quién recomendó para ascensos, elogios, etc. Pronto, el viejo sensei y el estudiante hablaban de una cierta rubia vestida de naranja. "Naruto-kun ha crecido a pasos agigantados en las últimas semanas Jiraiya. He comprobado que el niño está usando mi técnica de telescopía y él y sus compañeros de equipo trabajan como una máquina bien engrasada". dijo el anciano Hokage. "Debes revisar los informes de la misión de Kakashi. Sin embargo, aparte de eso, tenemos un nuevo problema: las Criaturas de Grimm".

"Vi el memorándum que Kakashi publicó". dijo Jiraiya en un tono oscuro. "El remanente debe ser una especie de infierno para engendrar tales criaturas".

"Parece ser muy sombrío". Sarutobi estuvo de acuerdo. "Necesitamos comenzar a explorar y descubrir cómo están llegando".

"¿La gente o las criaturas?" Preguntó el sapo sanin.

"Ambos." respondió el Hokage. "Tu grupo encontró a dos personas más, así que eso nos dio un total de seis, más Kakashi encontró a otro que hace siete. Tiene aproximadamente la misma edad que los demás".

Jiraiya enarcó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿quién es ella?"

"Su nombre es Raven Branwen y aparentemente está relacionada con Haruno Sakura". explicó el Hokage. "Kakashi la tiene manteniendo las cosas en calma debido al estado de Sakura como un ninja perdido".

Ahora Jiraiya estaba interesada. "¿Se puede confiar en ella? Puede tener información sobre Orochimaru".

"Eso aún no se ha determinado, pero Kakashi cree que lo está". respondió Sarutobi.

"¿Naruto lo sabe?" preguntó Jiraiya.

El anciano Hokage negó con la cabeza. "Solo tú, Kakashi y yo sabemos. Lo mantendremos así por ahora ..."

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Naruto llegó un poco temprano para el entrenamiento de la mañana después de haber corrido sus vueltas alrededor de Konoha. Pyrrha, Blake y Kakashi llegaron en poco tiempo. "¿Todos tienen sus bokkens?" preguntó Kakashi con una doble sonrisa en los ojos. "Después de los últimos días de festividades, hoy tenemos que trabajar el doble de duro". Al ver el ansioso brillo en los ojos de sus alumnos, Kakashi dijo: "¡Comencemos!"

Naruto desenfundó su bokken justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque de Blake que estaba sonriendo con entusiasmo. Pyrrha trabó las hojas con Kakashi y la lucha de cuatro vías estaba en marcha. Naruto se encontró mucho mejor con un bokken ya que no tenía que preocuparse por lastimar a los demás. El equipo 7 se transformó en un grupo de desenfoques para cualquier espectador cercano ...

...

Horas más tarde, todo el Equipo 7 estaba caliente, sudoroso y cansado de una mañana de entrenamiento bajo el calor del sol. Todos estaban sentados bajo el gran árbol en el Campo de Entrenamiento 52. Kakashi dijo: "Vamos a buscar algo para el equipo del almuerzo. ¿Quién está listo para comer sushi hoy?"

Blake se levantó de golpe y dijo: "¡Ya hemos descansado lo suficiente! Vamos al lugar de sushi para el almuerzo".

Pyrrha se rió y dijo: "Te recuperaste notablemente rápido Blake-chan".

Pronto, el Equipo 7 se dirigió de nuevo al pueblo con Blake al frente ...

...

**Distrito del Mercado de Konoha**

Naruto se sentó en el restaurante de sushi para sostener una mesa con un paraguas mientras sus compañeros ordenaban la comida. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz familiar de Yamanaka Ino. "¡Naruto-kun! ¿Acabas de llegar?"

El ninja rubio se volvió y vio a Ino sentado en una mesa con su nuevo amigo Raven Branwen. La heredera de Yamanaka dijo: "Vamos Raven; sentémonos con Naruto-kun".

...

Para cuando Pyrrha y Blake llegaron con la comida, Ino estaba a todo vapor hablando del vestuario de Naruto ... "¡Necesitas algo para mostrar más tu cuerpo, Naruto-kun!" dijo Ino con entusiasmo. "Necesitamos una lluvia de ideas".

Pyrrha se quejó mentalmente y Blake apretó los dientes. Kakashi se quedó atrás reprimiendo una carcajada ante toda la situación. ' _Parece que la popularidad de Naruto está creciendo_ ...' pensó el jonin de cabello plateado divertido.

Pronto todos los miembros del Equipo 7, Ino y Raven estaban comiendo juntos. "Entonces, ¿cómo te está gustando Konoha hasta ahora Raven?" preguntó Kakashi.

Raven estaba mirando a Naruto y se sonrojó un poco sabiendo que Kakashi la había atrapado. "Hasta ahora me ha gustado Kakashi. Voy a obtener mi revisión para mi aplicación de kunoichi más tarde hoy. Me pregunto cuántos otros son".

"Estoy seguro de que hay varios, pero voy contigo a ver el Hokage". dijo Kakashi con una doble sonrisa en los ojos. "Después de todo ya nos conocíamos".

"Eso debería ser una gran ventaja para ti Raven-san". dijo Naruto contento de que el sujeto se hubiera cambiado de ropa. "Estoy seguro de que Kakashi-sensei será de gran ayuda".

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará". estuvo de acuerdo Raven.

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

"Los estoy asignando a ambos como genin kunoichis de prueba por recomendación de ANBU Hawk". dijo Hiruzen a los gemelos malaquitas. Les presentó a cada uno de ellos protectores de frente de Konoha estándar.

Tanto Melanie como Miltia se sonrieron mutuamente antes de inclinar al anciano líder. "Gracias Hokage-sama". sonaron como uno solo. Era obvio que ambos estaban muy emocionados.

Sarutobi sonrió y dijo: "Estarás en el mismo equipo debido a tu estatus único como especialistas de taijutsu en el equipo de etiqueta. La clasificación del equipo será más tarde. Ahora mismo tenemos que hacerte jurar como ciudadanos de Konoha".

...

Los gemelos pronto salieron de la Torre Hokage, pareciendo felices y aliviados. Vieron a su amigo Tayuya allí luciendo su nuevo equipo Konoha Chunin y su protector de frente. Ella les sonrió. "Veo que ustedes dos también lo hicieron".

"Todavía estamos en terapia, pero ahora estamos en período de prueba". dijo Melanie.

"¿Ya has sido asignado a un equipo?" preguntó Tayuya.

Miltia negó con la cabeza. "Hokage-sama dijo que estaríamos en el mismo equipo a pesar de todo".

"¡Todos deberíamos celebrar desde que lo hicimos!" exclamó Melanie.

Miltia asintió con entusiasmo. "Regresemos al Compuesto Hyūga y hablemos con Hinata-sama. Tal vez podamos ir de fiesta con el Equipo 8 y el Equipo 9."

"Los dos solo quieren ver a Kiba y Lee". dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa. Al ver a los gemelos estallar en rubores idénticos, el flautista se echó a reír. "Ustedes dos son tan fáciles de burlar ..."

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Esa tarde, Naruto y Jiraiya estaban entrenando para que el Toad Sanin pudiera medir el crecimiento de su aprendiz. Blake y Pyrrha observaban desde debajo del gran árbol. Ambos notaron que Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible contra Jiraiya y no se estaba conteniendo. El ninja que vestía de naranja fue derribado solo para crear un grupo de clones de sombras sin sellar para renovar el asalto. Después de unos treinta minutos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto demostró su arsenal de jutsus de viento y su rasengan de una mano.

"El lanzamiento de Typhoon es algo que he estado estudiando en mi tiempo libre". dijo Jiraiya. "Los ejercicios para eso incluyen sentarse afuera en tormentas y doblar el viento a tu voluntad. Se llama ' _el arte de volverse uno con el viento_ '. Voy a leer más sobre eso ahora que estoy de vuelta en Konoha. No tengo dudas de que algún día lo dominarás, Naruto, pero va a llevar algo de tiempo ". Entonces Jiraya dijo: "Veamos esta espada de armas tuya. Suena interesante".

Naruto entregó el Shear Trigger (descargado). Jiraiya probó el peso y el equilibrio y dijo: "Esto es realmente inusual. No soy un especialista en kenjutsu, así que quédate con tus compañeros de equipo para aprender a dominarlo". Entonces el Toad Sanin tuvo un brillo en sus ojos. "Así que muéstrame cómo funciona Naruto". Dijo con una sonrisa….

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

Raven Branwen estaba sentado frente al Hokage junto con Kakashi. Hiruzen estaba fumando su pipa con calma mientras escuchaba la situación de Raven. "Así que tienes los recuerdos de Haruno Sakura pero su persona interior ha sido eliminada". Al ver a Raven asentir, el Hokage dijo: "Si aceptas someterte a una caminata mental, serás asignado a una nueva célula genin con un nuevo sensei. La mejor opción aquí es listar a Haruno Sakara como fallecido; ¿no estás de acuerdo?"

La joven de ojos rojos asintió y dijo: "La muerte de los padres de Sakura la mató adentro. Cooperaré con Yamanaka Inoichi cuando esté listo para caminar sobre la mente".

"Acaba de regresar del frente, así que esperaremos un par de días". dijo Hiruzen. Le emitiré un pase extendido para que se convierta en kunoichi y ciudadano de Konoha. Inoichi tendrá la última palabra, por supuesto. El hecho de que Kakashi te haya administrado un medicamento de verdad es la razón principal por la que te estoy dejando pasar tan fácilmente, Raven-san ".

"¿Qué hay de Ino-chan y Ayano?" preguntó Raven. "Sakura interior les hizo algunas cosas terribles".

"Habla con Inoichi sobre esa situación". aconsejó el Hokage. "Él sería el más adecuado para lidiar con esa situación".

...

Kakashi estaba caminando junto con Raven después de que ella recogió su pase. "Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Naruto-kun a la muerte de Sakura y mis antecedentes". pensó en voz alta.

"Naruto es muy indulgente, pero no sé cómo reaccionará". dijo Kakashi. "Consideraba a Sakura un enemigo después de lo que pasó con Yamanaka Ino y Ayano. Probablemente sea algo que también deberías discutir con Inoichi". Kakashi doble ojo sonrió. "Lo creas o no, Naruto realmente ha madurado en los últimos meses".

"Puedo decirlo solo por la forma en que se lleva a sí mismo". estuvo de acuerdo Raven. "Supongo que ya no es el nudillo que conocía". Ella sonaba un poco triste.

El jonin de cabello plateado se rió y dijo: "Oh, todavía lo es, pero solo tienes que mirar un poco más profundo ...".

...

**Konoha Mission Hall**

Umino Iruka estaba de muy buen humor al haber recibido a su amante Tsubaki en su casa durante los últimos días. ' _Tsubaki-chan tomó la noticia de que Mizuki estaba, um ... __**Parrillada**__ ... mucho mejor de lo que esperaba_ . pensó la sensei academia. " _En realidad, cuando descubrió que él irrumpió en su casa, creo que pensó que se lo merecía. Nota personal: mantente en el lado bueno de Tsubaki-chan_ '. "Ah, Tsubaki-chan ..." pensó en voz alta.

Cuando Iruka pensó para sí mismo, Naruto entró trotando para visitar a su antiguo sensei favorito. Al ver que no había nadie más alrededor, Iruka estaba separándose de Naruto, se acercó y dijo: " **_¡Oye, Iruka-sensei! ¡_** _Te ves __**muy**__ ocupada!_ " Iruka casi saltó de su asiento y luego gruñó cuando vio a Naruto riéndose mientras lo señalaba. "¡Deberías haber visto la mirada en tu cara sensei!" Rió el bromista rubio.

Iruka suspiró y luego sonrió a su ex alumno favorito. "Veo que todavía no puedes resistir una buena broma cuando se presenta la oportunidad, Naruto".

Naruto levantó una silla y dijo: "Estabas en la tierra y no me escuchaste entrar. ¿No hubo una lección sobre cómo prestar atención en la Academia?" Entonces Naruto sonrió maliciosamente. "Por cierto, ¿quién es _Tsubaki-chan?_ "

El profesor de la Academia tosió y se sonrojó ligeramente. "Tsubaki es mi novia. Ella también enseña en la Academia".

El ninja amante de la naranja se rió. "Ella debe ser toda una kunoichi para distraerte. ¿Es con quién estabas bailando en el festival?"

Iruka se rió entre dientes. "No tienes espacio para hablar. Te vi bailar con Hinata, tus dos compañeros de equipo e Ino entre otros".

Naruto se veía confundido. "¿Bailé con Ino? No recuerdo haber bailado con nadie más que con Hinata-chan, Blake-chan y Pyrrha-chan".

"Creo que solo te lo estabas pasando bien". dijo Iruka. "¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así de todos modos?"

"Jiraiya-sensei lo sugirió y Kakashi-sensei ayudó a entrenar al Equipo 7 para mejorar nuestra coordinación y así sucesivamente". explicó Naruto. "También es un buen ejercicio".

Iruka sonrió. "Bueno, realmente estabas barriendo a las doncellas de sus pies. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que te convertirías en un hombre tan de damas?"

"Oh, vamos sensei!" se quejó Naruto mientras Iruka se reía. Se sintió bien solo visitar y pasar el tiempo….

...

**Academia Konoha**

A la mañana siguiente, Raven Branwen se sentó entre los otros genios probatorios. Tenía una sensación enfermiza de déjà vu cuando llamaron a los nuevos equipos de prueba junto con sus números. "El equipo 15 será Raven Branwen, Melanie Malachite y Miltia Malachite". Un discurso sobre la Voluntad de Fuego y el servicio a Konoha terminó bien el procedimiento cuando llegaron varios senseis para recoger a sus equipos.

La belleza de ojos rojos miró a sus compañeros de equipo, las gemelas de malaquita. Melanie estaba vestida con un equipo de combate blanco y Miltia estaba vestida de rojo. Parecían tener un don para los vestidos de batalla. * ①

Melanie dijo en voz baja: "Bueno, tiene sentido unirnos a todos porque todos somos de Remnant".

Raven asintió y dijo: "También tenemos una idea de cómo funcionan los estilos de lucha de cada uno".

Miltia preguntó: "¿Quién crees que será nuestro sensei?"

"Probablemente alguien con un título en psicología". dijo Cuervo cínicamente.

"Equipo 15 conmigo!" rugió una voz femenina. Raven levantó la vista y vio a una persona que en el pasado había enfriado a Haruno Sakura hasta los huesos. Introduzca un Mitarashi Anko ...

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 45**

Anko se apoyó contra un árbol con un pincho de dango con el que se estaba quitando los dientes. "Me dieron tres por varias razones. La primera es que conozco sus circunstancias y conozco a Remnant. La segunda es que he visto a todos ustedes entrenar un poco, así que tengo una idea de sus capacidades. También sé los tres están bajo observación, así que puedo mantenerlos bajo control si es necesario ". Ella comenzó a girar un kunai. "Por lo general, a los equipos genin se les hace una prueba para ver si pueden trabajar juntos, pero Raven tiene algunos recuerdos de Pinkie, así que ya lo sabe. Además, Melanie y Miltia son un equipo de etiqueta. Si no pueden trabajar juntos en sincronía con su estilo no funcionaría. ¿Alguna pregunta? "

Miltia preguntó: "¿Cómo vamos a ser evaluados, entonces, Anko-sensei?"

"Voy a entrenar con cada uno de ustedes individualmente para buscar debilidades". explicó Anko. "Claramente, todos ustedes ya están más allá del nivel genin de lo que vi con ustedes entrenando con Maito Gai. El Equipo 7 de Kakashi es de la misma manera. Ya están en el nivel Chunin, si no mejor. Mi objetivo es hacer que ustedes tres sean iguales. También tenemos que coordina con los Yamanakas para que las tres chicas estén seguras de tener las cabezas en alto ".

"Entonces, ¿es nuestra cordura o nuestras habilidades de lucha las que estarás viendo?" preguntó Raven. "Como recuerdo que eras menos gentil".

"Lo estás recordando desde el punto de vista de alguien que era un débil Cuervo". dijo la amante de la serpiente. "También estoy entrenado para observar signos de tensión mental porque trabajo en torturas e interrogatorios. Confía en mí; mi trabajo es empujarte a nuevos límites pero no romperlos a los tres. Hokage-sama me dijo que hiciera que el Equipo 15 fuera un éxito. Por supuesto; eso no significa que tampoco seré una perra sádica malvada ". Sus ojos castaños se volvieron fríos como el hielo. "Ahora comencemos ..."

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

"El Hokage te verá ahora." dijo la secretaria de Hiruzen, Maki. "Debido a la naturaleza de su solicitud, no sé cómo se manejará, pero le aseguro que Hokage-sama no será negligente con la situación".

Shoda Tadao y Chokichi habían llegado a Konoha tan rápido como pudieron desde Douindo Village y los dos viajeros estaban agotados. Se les mostró en la Oficina de Hokage y el anciano líder les dijo: "Les doy la bienvenida. Leí la sinopsis de Maki y entiendo que su pueblo natal de Douindo fue destruido por el artefacto religioso allí. No puedo decirle cuánto lamento escuchar esto. Por favor acepte mis condolencias ". Sarutobi les ofreció un té que la pareja aceptó con gusto. Al ver que se habían relajado un poco, Hiruzen dijo: "Dime qué pasó".

Tadao dijo: "Hace muchos años, un joven ninja de Rain Country llamado Bishamon salvó a nuestro pueblo de un ataque de bandidos por sí solo. Lo hizo sin pensar en recompensarlo de la bondad de su corazón. El pueblo de Douindo estaba en tiempos difíciles y teníamos poco para pagarle así que nuestros monjes acordaron darle un fragmento de la Esmeralda como un collar para traerle buena suerte. Después de eso vino una vez al año a orar en el altar donde se guardaba la Esmeralda ".

Sarutobi asintió y tomó algunas notas para mirar el Rain Ninja Bishamon.

Chokichi retomó donde lo dejó su marido. "Hace aproximadamente tres años, Bishamon fue encontrado fuera de nuestro pueblo herido casi hasta la muerte y los monjes pudieron salvar su vida con las bendiciones de la Esmeralda. Cuando Bishamon finalmente estaba bien, estaba un poco distorsionado. Vino a codiciar la Esmeralda para sí mismo. pero los monjes explicaron que pertenecía a todos en el pueblo, por lo que él ya tenía acceso a él. Bishamon dejó el pueblo enfurecido y juró que nunca más volvería ".

"Pero él sí regresó". dijo el Hokage.

"Sí." dijo Todao. "Regresó hace poco más de una semana al frente de un ejército de Kurokami que destruyó la aldea. Regresábamos a casa cuando presenciamos la destrucción. Bishamon reclamó la Esmeralda para sí mismo y escapamos con horror por lo que había hecho. Bishamon tiene que ser Se detuvo. Era un buen hombre, pero después de sus heridas se corrompió y destruyó todo lo que se cruzó en su camino ... ".

La pareja rompió a llorar después de eso y pasó un tiempo antes de que se calmaran.

...

"Háblame de estos Kurokami". dijo Hiruzen. "Si son lo que creo que son, debemos exterminarlos inmediatamente".

"Son animales negros de varios tipos con ojos rojos, armaduras óseas y protuberancias". dijo Chokichi "Son un horror mirar".

El Hokage hizo una mueca. _'Parece que la guerra terminó justo a tiempo_ '. Hiruzen sacó el memorando que Kakashi y el Equipo 7 crearon. Mostró las fotos a la pareja de Shoda. "¿Se parecían a alguno de estos?"

Chokichi leyó el título del memorando. "¿Las criaturas de Grimm? ¿Es así como se llaman?"

"Me temo que sí." dijo Sarutobi. "Se supone que son hostiles hacia todos los humanos, por lo que es una gran hazaña que Bishamon los controla. Por el bien de Fire Country, tendremos que eliminar a él y a las criaturas con él. También debemos reclamar la Esmeralda. . "

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Naruto y sus tres novias estaban almorzando juntos mientras estaban fuera de servicio. "Me temo que Ino tiene razón en cierto sentido, Naruto-kun". dijo Hinata. Has pasado por un crecimiento acelerado y has superado tus uniformes. Hay muchas opciones. Creo que podemos encontrar algo en naranja que te guste ".

El ninja rubio suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón, Hinata-chan. Deberíamos ir de compras tanto como odio".

Pyrrha preguntó: "¿Es por Kyubi?"

"Los comerciantes a menudo me echaban cuando era un niño". explicó Naruto. "Igualmente no les daría mi negocio".

Blake gruñó: "La gente es cruel. Iremos contigo, Naruto-kun".

...

**Distrito del Mercado de Konoha**

Green Leaf Clothiers era una nueva tienda de equipamiento ninja y la kunoichi retirada parecía bastante amigable. Su nombre era Eriko y no parecía tener ningún prejuicio contra Naruto. "Tengo uniformes estilo chándal, pero no tengo ningún color naranja brillante". dijo Eriko "La mayoría de los ninjas prefieren colores más oscuros o colores de camuflaje. Déjame mirar hacia atrás".

"Al menos te tenemos toda la nueva malla Naruto-kun". dijo Pyrrha. "Tenía un precio razonable también".

Eriko pronto salió con algo que le gustaba a Naruto. Ella dijo: "Tengo esto en negro y naranja quemada. ¿Funcionará?" * ②

Tomó un par de horas para obtener todo el equipo nuevo de Naruto, pero él parecía complacido y todas sus novias lo aprobaron. Al ponerse una nueva diadema negra y sandalias ninja negras, Naruto se colocó al menos hasta que comenzó a crecer nuevamente ...

...

"Vayamos a ver Tenten y dejemos estos sellos para agregarlos a tus municiones para el Shear Trigger". sugirió Pyrrha. "Apuesto a que ya tiene lista la primera carga de balas".

Blake asintió. "Esa es una gran idea. Necesito recoger algunos shurikens de todos modos".

Como se esperaba, Tenten estaba emocionada de ver al Equip Hinata cuando entraron en su tienda. "¡Hola chicos! ¿Aquí para recoger las municiones?"

Naruto sonrió. "Sí, lo somos. También trajimos los sellos para las balas especiales".

Tenten pronto examinó los pequeños sellos en forma de disco. "Este es un trabajo excelente, muchachos. Colocaré estos en la base de las balas especiales durante los próximos días con soldadura de chakra. Vamos a sacar la hoja de pistola y probarlo". La chica amante de las armas pronto llevó al grupo a la parte de atrás, donde estaba su rango objetivo. Naruto le entregó el gatillo y Tenten notó algo extraño. "Una cabeza de tornillo está sobresaliendo. Espero que el Shear Trigger no esté vibrando por sí solo. Volvamos adentro".

La dueña de armas volvió a entrar y desmontó con cuidado la manija y el mecanismo del arma del gatillo de corte. "No está bien." dijo Tenten. "El marco tiene grietas por tensión. La cuchilla y el mecanismo de disparo son mucho mejor mano de obra que el agarre y el montaje. Dos personas diferentes hicieron la cuchilla y la empuñadura. Necesito forjar un nuevo marco y empuñadura para este Naruto". Le mostró las grietas del cabello a Naruto. "Si sigues usándolas, esas pequeñas fracturas se romperán y probablemente te lastimarán o te matarán en el proceso. Esta arma no es segura de usar como es".

Naruto hizo una mueca y dijo. "¿Puedes repararlo?"

Tenten asintió. "Tendré que reconstruirlo. No será barato".

Hinata sonrió. "Yo cubriré los costos". Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hinata dijo: "Compré las armas de Pyrrha y Blake. Quiero que estés a salvo".

"¡Gracias Hinata-chan!" dijo Naruto.

Blake preguntó: "Tenten, ¿tienes un papel? Tengo una idea para hacer que el Shear Trigger sea incluso mejor que el nuevo".

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Tenten.

"Un amigo mío tenía una espada de arma que se transformó completamente de una pistola en una espada". dijo Blake. "Ella lo usó para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y de largo alcance. Era un arma excelente". * ③

La niña amante de las armas pronto comprendió el diseño de los dibujos básicos de Blake y comenzó a hacer dibujos de ingeniero basados en los bocetos. Sus ojos parecían iluminarse con un fuego interior. "¡Este diseño es increíble! ¡Realmente podría funcionar! Papá; ¡mira esto!" ella llamó.

El padre de Tenten salió por la espalda y silbó ante el diseño que su hija le presentó. Después de que se explicara la situación con Sheer Trigger, él asintió y dijo: "Este nuevo diseño es mejor en todos los sentidos. Incluso la forma en que está diseñado el agarre es una mejora. Encontrará que este diseño pondrá mucho menos esfuerzo en sus muñecas. Naruto ".

"¿Entonces la cuchilla y el mecanismo de disparo serán iguales pero todo lo demás será completamente nuevo?" Preguntó el ninja amante de la naranja. Al ver a Tenten y su padre asintiendo enfáticamente, Naruto preguntó: "¿Cuánto tiempo tomará eso para que el nuevo Shear Trigger?"

Tenten sonrió y dijo: "Tomará aproximadamente un mes, incluidas las pruebas de banco. Al igual que con la Cubierta de Gambol, se necesitarán algunos ajustes de diseño para hacerlo bien. Sin embargo, en el lado positivo, ya tiene la hoja, que es la que más tiempo consume. Levantó la cuchilla del Shear Trigger y probó el peso en sus manos antes de ir a un estante con varios bokkens. Después de revisar algunos, cogió un bokken pesado y dijo: "Use esto para practicar su nueva cuchilla. Está en la casa."

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

A la mañana siguiente, Hiruzen se dirigía a Kakashi, Kurenai y Anko. "Los equipo irán a una misión de exterminio Grimm. Raven Branwen y Mitarashi Anko también se unirán. Ustedes son los únicos grupos con experiencia que luchan contra las Criaturas de Grimm. Quiero que sean eliminados. También necesitamos recuperar la Esmeralda de Bishamon ".

Los tres jonins estaban revisando sus órdenes de misión. Anko preguntó: "¿Qué sabemos de esta esmeralda que no sea un artefacto religioso? ¿Y si realmente atrae a estas criaturas?

"Si es necesario, destruye la Esmeralda". dijo el anciano Hokage. "Dejo esa decisión en manos de Kakashi. Puede que no sea más que una gran joya. Si tiene o no 'propiedades místicas' es discutible. He incluido la historia de Douindo Village y la Esmeralda en sus expedientes de misión. Basta. es decir, la gente que fundó la Aldea Douindo encontró la Esmeralda mientras minaba y la tomó como un signo de buena fortuna. La decisión de construir la Aldea Douindo alrededor de ese sitio en la Era de los Clanes Guerreros. La Aldea siempre fue pacífica porque no tenía recursos Es de destacar y no tiene valor estratégico. En realidad, fue un shock escuchar que se eliminó ".

"¿Cuándo dejamos Hokage-sama?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Tan pronto como estés listo". dijo Hiruzen. "Buena suerte y buena caza. Estás despedido".

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

*** ① Sus nuevos vestidos de batalla parecen más simples como los vestidos de Weiss Schnee. IE, sin plumas y accesorios colgando de ellos. Aunque retienen las garras de batalla.**

*** ② Este es el traje Shippuden de Naruto en un color naranja quemado.**

*** ③ El nuevo diseño se basa en el Blazefire Sabre utilizado por Lightning en Final Fantasy XIII. Se transforma completamente de una espada en un arma. Su esquema de color es negro y plata sin embargo.**

**Y así arrancamos El Arco Esmeralda. Habrá bastante acción en este caso, pero esperamos que también podamos encajar en un buen desarrollo del personaje. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 24/7/17**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Aquí está el capítulo 25. ¡Disfruten!**

**Cita: _¡Es culpa de la sociedad! Soy joven e impresionable! ¡Los videojuegos me hicieron hacerlo! –Ruby proclamando su inocencia -RWBY Chibi_**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Oficina de Hokage_**

_A la mañana siguiente, Hiruzen se dirigía a Kakashi, Kurenai y Anko. "Los equipo irán a una misión de exterminio Grimm. Raven Branwen y Mitarashi Anko también se unirán. Ustedes son los únicos grupos con experiencia que luchan contra las Criaturas de Grimm. Quiero que sean eliminados. También necesitamos recuperar la Esmeralda de Bishamon "._

_Los tres jonins estaban revisando sus órdenes de misión. Anko preguntó: "¿Qué sabemos de esta esmeralda que no sea un artefacto religioso? ¿Y si realmente atrae a estas criaturas?_

_"Si es necesario, destruye la Esmeralda". dijo el anciano Hokage. "Dejo esa decisión en manos de Kakashi. Puede que no sea más que una gran joya. Si tiene o no 'propiedades místicas' es discutible. He incluido la historia de Douindo Village y la Esmeralda en sus expedientes de misión. Basta. es decir, la gente que fundó la Aldea Douindo encontró la Esmeralda mientras minaba y la tomó como un signo de buena fortuna. La decisión de construir la Aldea Douindo alrededor de ese sitio en la Era de los Clanes Guerreros. La Aldea siempre fue pacífica porque no tenía recursos Es de destacar y no tiene valor estratégico. En realidad, fue un shock escuchar que se eliminó "._

_"¿Cuándo dejamos Hokage-sama?" preguntó Kurenai._

_"Tan pronto como estés listo". dijo Hiruzen. "Buena suerte y buena caza. Estás despedido"._

...

Capitulo 25

**País de fuego, aldea de Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 9**

Temprano en la mañana, Miltia y Melanie Malachite se pararon frente a su sensei temporal Maito Gai. Gai estaba en su pose de pensamiento con su pulgar frotándose la barbilla. "Creo que tu sensei Anko tiene razón. Como equipo de etiqueta, eres bastante formidable, pero individualmente ambos confiamos demasiado en un estilo. Cada uno necesita aprender a usar _tanto_ tus manos _como_ tus pies con la misma habilidad. Nada podría derribar a un oponente como cambiar de postura repentinamente y hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que esperan en la batalla. Cada uno de ellos obtendría una gran ventaja en el campo ".

Ambas chicas se mostraron pensativas al aprender las jugadas de cada una y Gai dijo: "Primero debemos enseñarte los movimientos de taijutsu para incorporarlos a tu arsenal y luego podemos ver cómo conseguir hojas de manos y pies adecuadas para ambos. Estoy seguro que podemos avivar tus _Llamas de la Juventud_ a nuevos niveles. ¿Qué dices? "

"Si nos ayuda a bajar la línea, entonces estoy de acuerdo", dijo Melanie.

Miltia asintió en acuerdo. "¡Hagámoslo!"

"Entonces comencemos!" dijo Gai tomando la pose de buen chico ...

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Era de madrugada y Naruto y su Byakugan Hime estaban _muy_ ocupados. Habían pasado desde esa mañana, cuando Hinata llegó a su apartamento con algunos íntimos desenfadados bajo su vestido de batalla, que Naruto estaba muy feliz de relevarla de ... Las cosas se calentaron desde allí. Ahora Hinata estaba en la cima de su hombre en la posición 69. El rubio pensó para sí mismo mientras se deleitaba con su novia: " _Hiashi se __**enojaría**__ si supiera las partes de Hinata-chan que he estado besando_ ..." Entonces aulló como un animal cuando la increíble felatio que Hinata le estaba dando condujo la Ninja rubia completamente sobre el borde. Hinata se hundió en su boca ardientemente antes de unirse a su amante en éxtasis segundos después.

Hinata estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras Naruto la giraba, así que estaba debajo de él, donde él podría hacerle el amor una vez más. Hinata se lamió los labios y sonrió cuando Naruto entró y comenzó a empujar rápidamente una vez más. ' _¡Oh Dios, él es un animal! _"¡Llévame otra vez, Naruto-kun ...!" Ella dijo con ojos salvajes. Mientras se giraban hacia el abrazo de un amante, Hinata rodó sobre su novio una vez más cuando llegaron a su clímax ...

Los dos amantes jadeaban cuando el sudor salía de sus cuerpos sobre las sábanas empapadas de abajo. Hinata le sonrió y le dijo: "Te amo, Naruto-kun. Deberíamos haberlo hecho antes". Llamaron a la puerta principal y ella agregó: "Ignóralo. No hay nadie en casa".

Naruto asintió y la atrajo hacia otro beso apasionado y dijo: "Te amo, Hinata-chan. ¿Listo para la próxima ronda? ¡No quiero detenerme hasta que nuestras piernas se agoten!"

Ella se rió y dijo: "¡Vamos, hasta que los _cuerpos se_ rindan!"

Luego escucharon un fuerte golpe en la puerta y Naruto gruñó, "¡Maldita sea!" Hizo un clon de sombra y dijo: "¡Coge la maldita puerta!"

El clon desnudo parecía molesto, pero se puso algo de ropa y fue a abrir la puerta. La puerta golpeó de nuevo y el clon abrió la puerta con irritación y gruñó enojado, "¡ **_¿_** Qué quieres?"

Allí estaba Kakashi riendo incontrolablemente mientras los fuertes olores del sudor y el sexo se combinaban a través de la puerta. "Lamento interrumpir a Naruto, pero el Equipo 7 tiene una misión con los Equipos 8 y 15. Empaca por tres semanas y reúnete conmigo en el campo de entrenamiento 52 en dos horas". Entonces el jonin se rió, "¡Espero que estés usando mucha protección!" Luego, el cuerpo parpadeó antes de que el enojado y avergonzado clon pudiera estrangularlo.

El clon de Naruto cerró la puerta y la cerró antes de disiparse ...

... En el dormitorio, Naruto se quejó de haber recibido los recuerdos de su clon. "Maldición, Kakashi-sensei ... tenemos una misión, Hinata-chan. Los equipos 7, 8 y 15 tienen que reunirse en el campo de entrenamiento 52 en dos horas. Necesitamos empacar durante tres semanas".

Hinata se sentó y le dio a su novio una vista gloriosa de su hermoso cuerpo. Ella suspiró y dijo: "Qué apagón". Se inclinó y besó a Naruto apasionadamente una vez más antes de decir: "Déjame usar tu ducha antes de dirigirme a casa para obtener mi equipo de combate, Naruto-kun".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Dos horas después, el Equipo 7, el Equipo 8 y la mitad del Equipo 15 estuvieron presentes para que Kakashi les informara sobre la Esmeralda y las Criaturas de Grimm involucradas. "... Y esa es la situación con la que estamos lidiando. Las gemelas Malachite todavía no están listas para pelear contra Grimm, pero Raven y Anko sí lo están. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

"¿Cuántas criaturas de Grimm tiene esta persona Bishamon?" preguntó Pyrrha. "Podría hacer una gran diferencia en nuestras tácticas".

Kurenai respondió: "En este momento no lo sabemos. Obviamente, tiene suficiente para destruir una pequeña aldea. Actualmente estamos planeando unir a Anko y Raven al Equipo 8 porque Hinata es la única con experiencia contra Creatures of Grimm en nuestro equipo. Ajustaremos nuestra estrategia según sea necesario ".

"Hasta que no obtengamos Douindo Village no podremos estimar la situación completa". añadió Anko. "El lugar puede estar completamente abandonado. Necesitamos encontrar un camino que podamos seguir si lo es".

"Cuanto antes lleguemos allí, antes conoceremos la situación". dijo Kakashi. "Si nos ponemos en marcha dentro de una hora, llegaremos mañana a la mañana".

...

**Torre Hokage**

Sarutobi Hiruzen fumó su pipa pacíficamente en su oficina mientras observaba a los tres equipos geninios que salían de las puertas de la entrada del pueblo usando su técnica telescópica. ' _Esos tres equipos mostrarán cuán efectivas son nuestras fuerzas contra las Criaturas de Grimm. Tácticas, armas y formaciones tendrán que ser evaluadas. Llévalos a casa con seguridad, Kakashi_ .

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 9**

Maito Gai pasó la mañana supervisando a Melanie y Miltia junto con Lee abanicando sus _Llamas de la Juventud_ . En la tarde, los gemelos estaban completamente agotados y relajados contra un árbol mientras observaban a Gai entrenar a Lee en el estilo Goken. "Es muy divertido ver a Lee-kun trabajando en su Goken". dijo Melanie. "Nunca he visto a alguien tan apasionado por las artes marciales. Realmente admira a Gai-sensei. Es lindo".

Miltia sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hermana. "Anko-sensei tenía razón al decir que Gai-sensei era capaz de revisar nuestro taijutsu. Es un gran maestro ... excepto por el spandex verde".

Melanie se encogió. "Sí, Lee-kun podría usar un nuevo uniforme".

"Tenten-san dijo que Lee tenía su cabello en una larga trenza cuando se conocieron". dijo Miltia. "Ella dijo que tiene una foto del equipo. ¿Crees que nee-chan?"

"Él _iba a_ quedar bien con el pelo largo." reflexionó Melanie. "Tendré que pedirle a Tenten-san que vea esa foto".

...

Jiraiya estaba observando las interacciones del gemelo con el Equipo 9 desde la distancia. "Parece que se están adaptando bien a Konoha. La gemela que vestía de blanco, Melanie, parece estar enamorada de Lee, el discípulo de Gai". Tomó algunas notas para su informe de resumen para el Hokage. ' _Estas chicas van a ser excelentes kunoichis con la orientación correcta. Creo que Anko tenía razón acerca de no llevarlos a misiones de combate todavía. Todavía no tienen la resistencia de largo alcance que necesitan. Por otro lado, están bien entrenando con Lee ahora que él está recuperando su fuerza. Excelente_ '.

...

**Pueblo de Douindo**

Al día siguiente, los equipos de Konoha llegaron a una colina que dominaba la aldea de Douindo ... o lo que quedaba de ella. Quedaban algunos edificios intactos, pero la mayor parte del pueblo estaba en ruinas. Hubo varios incendios, pero se quemaron dejando marcas de quemaduras aquí y allá. Los cuerpos de muchos aldeanos fueron dejados en varios estados de desmembramiento y decadencia. Era muy obvio que el pueblo estaba muerto. El Templo que antiguamente contenía la Esmeralda consagrada fue completamente saqueado. Varias criaturas más pequeñas de Grimm merodeaban por alimentarse de la carroña.

Los ojos de Kakashi se estrecharon y él dijo. "Destruye a todas las criaturas que infestan el pueblo. El equipo 7 toma la entrada norte al pueblo y el equipo 8 toma la del sur". Los genios se dispersaron rápidamente en sus equipos y se dirigieron a los extremos opuestos de la aldea para sujetar a los Grimm entre ellos. Raven fue con el equipo 8 como estaba previsto. Los jonins se contuvieron en caso de que surgiera una amenaza mayor.

El equipo 7 se desgarró rápidamente en un grupo de beowolves que tuvieron la desgracia de estar en su camino. Como Naruto no tenía Shear Trigger, soltó viento a lo largo de su kunai para usarlos como un par de espadas cortas. Pyrrha usó su escudo para lanzar a Blake hacia el cielo, donde la niña felina faunus giró su cuerpo con Gambol Shroud en su forma de kusarigama para capturar a sus enemigos. Cualquier cosa que superara el torbellino de destrucción causado por Blake fue rápidamente despachada por Naruto y Pyrrha. Kakashi asintió con satisfacción al ver a su equipo haciendo bien su trabajo.

El equipo 8 comenzó en el extremo sur de la aldea de Douindo, donde Hinata usó sus hojas de géminis para atravesar a sus enemigos. Kiba y Akamaru usaron sus colmillos sobre el jutsu de colmillos y cortaron una Ursa solitaria. Shino se encontraba en desventaja porque sus escarabajos kikaichū tenían poco efecto en los Grimm, aparte de distraerlos. Tuvo que recurrir al kunai a corta distancia. Afortunadamente para él, Raven estaba allí con su O-katana para duplicar el equipo de las criaturas con Shino y equilibrar las probabilidades. Kurenai y Anko intervinieron cuando era necesario y las criaturas fueron eliminadas en un plazo bastante breve.

Pronto el grupo de Konoha se reunió en el Templo de Douindo. La mitad del edificio de piedra se derrumbó. "Así que aquí es donde estaba la Esmeralda". comentó Naruto mientras miraba el altar destrozado. Los ninjas de Konoha pronto estaban peinando los restos del templo en busca de pistas sobre el propio Bishamon.

"Debe ser una especie de espadachín por la forma en que estos hombres fueron derribados limpiamente". dijo Cuervo. "Los grimm son mucho más desordenados".

Kiba negó con la cabeza. "El hedor de los cuerpos es demasiado aquí. Akamaru y yo no podemos oler a nadie. El rastro también está frío afuera".

Después de aproximadamente una hora, a los ninjas se les ocurrió poco más que un fragmento de la Esmeralda que Bishamon debió haber perdido.

"¿Podemos usar esto para rastrear a la Esmeralda más grande?" preguntó Pyrrha.

Shino colocó uno de sus escarabajos kikaichū en el fragmento y el insecto rápidamente regresó a él. "Parece que mis aliados pueden detectar esta Esmeralda fácilmente debido a su chakra sucio. No veo cómo esta piedra se volvió tan reverenciada si sabe tan mal".

Hinata sudor cayó. "No todos pueden probar las joyas Shino-kun".

"Punto a favor." respondió el usuario error.

...

**País de Fuego, Konoha, Compuesto Hyūga**

De regreso en Konoha, Hyūga Hanabi estaba sentada a almorzar con su padre Hiashi. "Me pregunto cómo estará Hinata nee-chan en su misión. ¡No puedo esperar a convertirme en una kunoichi como ella!"

Haishi sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Estoy segura de que le va bien. Hinata se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte en los últimos meses".

"Me pregunto cuando volverán". ponderó Hanabi. "Ella empacó durante tres semanas. Eso es mucho tiempo".

"Algunas misiones llevan más tiempo que otras, Hanabi-chan". respondió la cabeza del clan. "Lo sé por experiencia. Volverá antes de que te des cuenta".

La pareja miró por la ventana del comedor y vio pasar a los Ancianos de los Clanes con sus turbantes y pelucas de varios colores. Haishi sacudió la cabeza con consternación.

Hanabi activó su Byakugan y dijo: "Parece que los Ancianos tienen cortes de zumbido ahora para que no te dejes cegar por el resplandor de sus cabezas calvas".

Hiashi sofocó su risa con una tos. (Tenía una imagen que proteger después de todo). "Estoy seguro de que los ancianos están contentos de que están progresando".

Su hijo menor se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez en unos meses todos dejarán de llamarlos _brigada de calvicie_ y _equipo_ ".

' _Los Ancianos __**nunca**__ vivirán esto_ '. pensó Hiashi con una risa mental.

...

**River Country**

Los equipos 7, 8 y 15 se movían a velocidades de ninja a través de los árboles siguiendo el rastro de la Esmeralda y (probablemente) el ninja faltante Bishamon. Habían visto y exterminado a varias Criaturas de Grimm en el camino, pero las eliminadas por los ninjas de Konoha parecían extrañas en lugar de estar bajo el mando de alguien. Mientras viajaban a través del follaje, Hinata encendió su byakugan y cada pocos minutos para explorar el grupo y adelantarse a él. Shino estaba en línea detrás de ella siguiendo el 'aroma' de la Esmeralda. Después de casi tres horas de viaje sin parar, casi había anochecido y los tres equipos decidieron establecer el campamento.

Pronto el grupo estaba cenando alrededor del fuego. "Me parece que si vamos a luchar contra estas criaturas con regularidad, podría ser necesario un conjunto de armas más adecuado". dijo Shino en su habitual monotonía. "Mis aliados y yo simplemente no estamos preparados para combatir Criaturas de Grimm. Una espada que nuestra otra arma de cuchillas sería una tremenda ventaja aquí".

Kakashi asintió. "Eso fue un poco descuidado por mi parte. Debería haberlo previsto Shino. Por otra parte, descubrir que tus escarabajos kikaichū pueden rastrear tanto a la Esmeralda como a la Grimm te hace indispensable en esta misión".

KIba agregó: "Por mucho que odie admitirlo, algunas garras metálicas de pies y manos como Miltia-chan y Melanie tendrían una gran ventaja, especialmente si tenemos poco chakra".

"Después de esta misión, buscaremos las armas adecuadas para ustedes dos". dijo Kurenai. "La idea nunca se me ocurrió qué desventaja tendríamos al cazar a estos Grimm con solo los cuchillos kunai. Yo podría usar un chokutō o algún tipo de espada de tiro".

"Tal vez las armas como las que tiene el Equipo 7 están en orden". dijo Anko. "" Tengo un wakizashi en casa. Nunca duele tener opciones extra ... "

...

Más tarde, Naruto se instaló en su tienda con Kakashi. Sus pensamientos eran de sus novias. ' _Hinata-chan está compartiendo una tienda de campaña con Kurenai-sensei, por lo que también podría estar bajo vigilancia y Pyrrha-chan y Blake-chan comparten una tienda de campaña sin espacio adicional. Tan malo que estoy atrapado con Kakashi, así que no puedo escaparme. Maldita sea, esto apesta_ . Naruto mentalmente gimió y se dio vuelta para irse a dormir. ' _Parece que no hay besos de buenas noches para ti Uzumaki_ '. pensó la rubia tristemente para sí mismo.

Guardando junto al fuego estaban Kiba y Shino. Akamaru estaba durmiendo cerca pero el cachorro estaba agotado. Kiba le dijo a Shino en voz baja: "¿Te fijaste que Hinata-chan tiene el olor de Naruto en todo ella? También Blake-san".

"Las feromonas que salen de ambas chicas y Naruto son muy fuertes". dijo el usuario de insectos con un asentimiento. "Pyrrha-san también parece tener interés en esa nota".

"Nunca me imaginé a Naruto como un jugador". dijo Kiba con incredulidad. "¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?"

Shino se encogió de hombros. "Naruto es demasiado honesto para hacer eso. Por ilógico que parezca, estimo que todas las chicas son conscientes de las actividades de cada una. Todas pasan el tiempo juntas, igual que con Naruto".

"Supongo que tienes razón." Respondió el perro ninja. "Sin mencionar que Naruto no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar ese tipo de cosas. Hinata-chan ya lo habría matado, creo".

"Me veo obligado a aceptar". dijo Shino. El usuario del error se encogió pensando en lo que le pasó a Mizuki. "Me hace preguntarme en qué tipo de relación están, sin embargo, muchos de ellos".

...

Pyrrha y Blake estaban hablando en voz baja en su tienda sobre el mismo tema. "Naruto-kun es un hombre salvaje en el saco". susurró Blake. "Estoy seguro de que te hará feliz. Sé que Hinata-chan está tan contenta como yo ... No puedo esperar para llevarlo de nuevo. Tengo todo tipo de ideas pervertidas".

Pyrrha se sonrojó y se rió en voz baja. "Después de esta misión, tendré que encontrar una manera de pasar el día con Naruto-kun sin que Ino-chan lo acompañe".

Las dos chicas se rieron en silencio antes de desearse buenas noches ...

...

**País de Fuego, Konoha, Compuesto Hyūga**

Uzumaki Tayuya estaba sentado en el baño de la familia con Melanie y Miltia Malachite después de un duro día de trabajo. "¿Así que, chicas, ya habéis elegido novios? ¡Maldita sea, las dos se mueven rápido! No he tenido tiempo de mirar desde que he estado ocupada con mis deberes de Chunin".

Los gemelos se rieron. "Hay un montón de peces en el mar Tayuya". dijo Melanie.

"Probablemente no deberías jurar tanto Tayuya". sugirió Miltia. "Creo que asustas a algunos hombres".

"¡Bah! ¡Si no pueden manejar mi boca, de todos modos no son hombres de verdad!" Gritó la pelirroja.

Las tres jóvenes rieron juntas. _'La vida aquí en Konoha no es nada mala_ '. pensó Tayuya para sí misma.

...

**Río País, Bosque**

A la mañana siguiente, los tres equipos de ninjas de Konoha se levantaron con el sol y tomaron un gran desayuno antes de salir tras su presa Bishamon. Shino envió a sus escarabajos kikaichū y rápidamente recuperó el rastro. "Se dirige hacia el oeste hacia la región del Desierto de Suna. No podemos cruzar hacia el territorio del País del Viento con el clima político actual".

"Y no lo haremos". dijo Kakashi. "Encontraremos una patrulla fronteriza Suna y les informaremos de la situación antes de retirarnos, si se trata de eso".

...

**El campamento de bishamon**

Bishamon estaba en el centro de River Country al sur de la ciudad capital de Tani. Estaba felizmente inconsciente de que el grupo de Kakashi lo estaba siguiendo, de lo contrario, habría tenido mucha más prisa. El falso ninja de Rain Country estaba negociando con un grupo de ex-ame y Suna ninjas que llamaban a River Country su base de operaciones. Solo se necesitó una pequeña demostración del poder de los Grimm para establecer la posición de Bishamon como el líder en la jerarquía. Ahora tenía nueve nins perdidos para reforzar sus fuerzas que eran chunin o más bajas. No era un ejército masivo, pero combinado con los muchos Grimm a su entera disposición, Bishamon se consideraba bastante intocable por ahora ...

...

**Bosque**

Kakashi se detuvo cuando los ninjas de Konoha vieron Criaturas de Grimm congregadas delante. Específicamente era un pequeño grupo de Boarbatusks y un único Acechador de la Muerte. "Recuerde que el punto vulnerable de los Boarbatusks son sus vientres". dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba al jabalí como Grimm.

"... Y ¿qué pasa con el escorpión gigante?" preguntó Kiba vacilante.

"Corta su cola y luego apunta a las articulaciones". dijo Cuervo. "La armadura es muy gruesa así que ten mucho cuidado".

"Ten mucho cuidado ... bien". dijo Anko mientras le ponía una etiqueta de explosión a un kunai. "Esto debería llamar su atención".

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, Torre Hokage**

El Tercer Hokage revisaba el informe del día anterior enviado por Kakashi a través de un pájaro. "Así que los insectos del Clan Aburame pueden rastrear el chakra único de la Esmeralda; interesante". Hiruzen pensó en voz alta. ' _Parece que las armas de tipo Remanente afiladas o al menos las espadas son una gran ventaja contra las Criaturas de Grimm. Las células de cuatro hombres tradicionales de un jonin y tres genins parecen ser todavía sólidas. Eso es un plus_. Hiruzen se detuvo e hizo una notación. " _Solo se han topado con criaturas pequeñas y medianas, por lo que aún es cuestionable cuán efectivo sería el armamento ninja tradicional contra un enemigo más grande_ ".

Reflexionando un momento, el anciano Hokage pensó en voz alta: "Ojalá no se _topen_ con _enemigos más grandes_ en esta misión ...".

...

**Río País, Bosque**

"Los Acechadores de la Muerte _no_ son empujones, ¡especialmente aquellos que miden veinte pies de largo!" dijo Kakashi mientras cargaba su raikiri por segunda vez desde que comenzó la batalla. Después de que se encogió de hombros ante la explosión de la etiqueta de Anko, el escorpión gigante como bestia se enojó _seriamente_ . Los desafortunados Boarbatusks de varios tamaños fueron eliminados en el fuego cruzado entre el ataque del ninja de jutsus y los incansables contraataques del Stalker de la Muerte con sus garras y su aguijón.

Finalmente, Raven pudo aterrizar en la espalda del Grimm y cortarle el aguijón de la cola haciendo que la bestia gritara de dolor y rabia. Sin embargo, el monstruo escorpión estaba lejos de morir, ya que le hizo caer a Raven por la espalda. Kiba y Akamaru estaban rodeados por la parte posterior de una pinza que estaba destinada a Kurenai y Hinata que esquivaron. La princesa byakugan respondió con un rayo de fuego a la cara de la criatura que temporalmente la deslumbró. Gritó cuando Naruto estrelló un rasengan en una de sus mandíbulas justo después y lo destruyó junto con un trozo de armadura de cabeza del Acechador de la Muerte y un ojo. Blake atacó desde la izquierda simultáneamente y cortó dos piernas en las articulaciones.

Con el Grimm agitado y temporalmente inmovilizado, Kakashi fue capaz de conducir su raikiri a través de la parte superior del cráneo de la bestia matándolo por fin. Después del grito de muerte de la criatura, el Acechador de la Muerte se evaporó en humo negro dejando atrás un diminuto cuerpo de escorpión demolido ...

Anko se limpió el sudor de la frente. "De alguna manera, nunca me acostumbraré a esas criaturas que no dejan atrás un cadáver. Es francamente espeluznante".

"¿Hay alguien herido?" preguntó Kurenai.

Todos los genios fueron maltratados pero intactos, excepto Raven, que tuvo la suerte de no ser tocado. Kakashi, Anko y Kurenai también estaban ilesos, pero todos estaban exhaustos de la batalla. "Vamos a parar y tomar un descanso". dijo Kakashi. "No estamos en condiciones de luchar en otra batalla como lo estamos nosotros". El grupo cansado se sentó a cubierto del dosel del bosque y se fue a almorzar.

Kurenai se preocupó un poco por la condición de los genines, pero después de revisar minuciosamente a todos, reveló que podían continuar sin problemas. "Es bueno que los niños se hayan vuelto ridículamente duros". dijo el hermoso jonin de ojos rojos. "Todos descansen. Partimos de nuevo en dos horas".

...

**El campamento de bishamon**

Bishamon y sus hombres recién reclutados estaban un poco nerviosos. Habían escuchado la batalla masiva entre el Acechador de la muerte y los ninjas de Konoha en la distancia. También escucharon el grito de la muerte del escorpión a kilómetros de distancia cuando el raikiri de Kakashi finalmente golpeó su hogar. El esmeralda que manejaba un ninja sintió un escalofrío por su espina cuando escuchó el grito final de su retaguardia Grimm que pensó que era casi imparable. '¡ _¿Qué pudo haber matado a mi escorpión Kurokami ?! Tenemos que movernos y ayunar_ '. el pensó. Bishamon dijo con falsa confianza: "Parece que una de mis mascotas sacó a algunos perseguidores. Vamos a empacar y mudarnos en caso de que alguien más haya escuchado la batalla. Todavía no estoy listo para el combate abierto".

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 10**

"... Así que Pyrrha-chan despegó en una misión de tres semanas antes de ayer". dijo Ino. "Ahí es donde está el Equipo 7 junto con el Equipo 8. También se llevaron a Raven-chan y Anko-sensei".

"Eso es mucha potencia de fuego". dijo Choji mientras comía unas papas fritas. "¿Qué crees que van después?"

Shikamaru suspiró mientras yacía de espaldas observando las nubes que flotaban en lo alto. "Lo que sea que persigan después de que nos estemos quedando atrás. El Equipo 7 en particular se ha vuelto increíblemente fuerte. Odio decirlo pero tendremos que pedirle a Asuma-sensei que trabaje más duro".

Ino y Choji miraron a la heredera de Nara en shock como si hubiera crecido una cabeza extra. "¿D-acabas de decir que querías **_trabajar_** Shikamaru?" Preguntó el gracioso regordeta Akimichi.

La kunoichi rubia del equipo levantó la vista y dijo: "Bueno, el cielo no se está cayendo. ¿Estás enfermo, Shikamaru? Pedirte trabajar es como si la Tierra se estrellara contra el sol".

Shikamaru se incorporó desde su posición reclinada y dijo: "Estábamos todos en la fiesta de Lee cuando lo sacaron del hospital. Usted vio los largueros. El Equipo 7 era un torbellino y el Equipo 8 no estaba tan lejos; especialmente Hinata. Su nueva El amigo Raven también era muy competente, Ino. Nos dejaron en el polvo. La única conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que están entrenando mucho más seriamente que nosotros ".

"Bueno, Naruto-kun corrió anillos a tu alrededor y a Choji durante los entrenamientos". dijo Ino con una risita.

Choji se comió otro chip. "Naruto estaba dando vueltas alrededor de _todos_ Ino; no solo nosotros. Se ha convertido en un dínamo humano desde que se recuperó por completo del ataque de Oto Nin y comenzó a comer bien y hacer ejercicio ... Tal vez tienes razón, Shikamaru. Realmente nos estamos quedando atrás. supongo que es hora de poner nuestras narices en la piedra de afilar y realmente trabajar duro ".

Asuma estaba escuchando en voz baja a sus genins desde el árbol sobre ellos. ' _Parece que los niños están teniendo la idea correcta por fin. Supongo que haré saber mi presencia_ . El jonin de Sarutobi apareció en un remolino de hojas frente a sus cargos. "Buenas tardes niños, ¿están listos para la práctica?"

Choji tragó saliva y dijo: "En realidad, Asuma-sensei; esperábamos mejorar un poco nuestro entrenamiento. Nos estamos quedando atrás de los otros equipos".

El jonin sonrió. "¿Qué piensas Shikamaru; Ino?"

"Es problemático, pero tenemos que trabajar más duro". dijo Shikamaru. "El equipo 7 y el equipo 8 nos están dejando en el polvo. Naruto y Hinata en particular son increíbles".

Ino asintió, "Sí, Naruto-kun realmente azotó a Shika y Choji". (Ambos machos la miraron furiosos). "No estaría mal practicar un poco más duro".

"Mientras los niños sepan en qué se están metiendo". dijo Asuma. ' _Finalmente se están poniendo serios. Realmente tendré que pasarlos por la picadora de carne para alcanzar a los otros equipos_ ... ".

...

**River Country, el antiguo campamento de Bishamon**

Kakashi y su equipo encontraron lo que quedaba del campamento que Bishamon y sus hombres estaban usando unas horas antes.

"El olor es todavía fresco". dijo Kiba. "Se fueron hace solo dos o tres horas. El olor conduce al noroeste hacia el desierto de Suna".

Shino asintió. "Mis aliados confirman que el chakra de la Esmeralda también está en esa dirección, pero están muy por delante de nosotros".

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que los atrapemos antes de que lleguen a Suna?" preguntó Raven. La belleza de ojos rojos tenía sed de sangre en su tono.

"Solo si salimos corriendo". dijo Kiba.

Kurenai negó con la cabeza. "Eso no funcionará. No tendríamos la energía para luchar contra ellos incluso si los alcanzáramos. Sería mejor coordinar con Suna si podemos".

Naruto miró el mapa y dijo: "Podrían ir hacia el noroeste para evitar dirigirse hacia el norte a través de Tani. Es una ciudad lo suficientemente grande como para repeler al ejército de Grish de Bishamon con todos los samurai allí".

"Seguir su rastro es realmente nuestra única opción en este momento". dijo Pyrrha. "Todavía no sabemos cuántos de ellos hay". Dijo la pelirroja radiante.

"Sólo había una decena de hombres acampados aquí, incluido Bishamon". dijo Kiba. "Supongo que quince a lo sumo a juzgar por el tamaño del campamento".

"Ellos tampoco cubrieron bien sus huellas". añadió Hinata. "Por su apariencia, tomaron sus pertenencias y corrieron hacia las colinas".

"Probablemente oyeron morir al cazador de la muerte y se fueron". dijo Blake. "Eso me indica que el escorpión era una buena parte de su poder ofensivo".

Kakashi subió el mapa y dijo: "Comencemos a rastrearlos entonces. El byakugan de Hinata nos dará la ventaja de averiguar a cuántos Grimm estamos cazando, así como a Bishamon y su grupo".

...

**Río País, Bosque**

Bishamon confiaba en sus instintos; Siempre lo habían guiado bien. Ahora sus instintos le gritaban que estaba siendo cazado pero no sabía por quién. Los pocos Grimm que dejó para frenar a sus perseguidores fueron eliminados sistemáticamente. Podía sentirlo a través de la Esmeralda. ' _Los Kurokami son más comunes en el territorio de Ame, pero los cazadores de Rain Country me cazaban como un perro en la tierra. Sin embargo, tengo que reunir más Kurokami de alguna manera. Supongo que seguiremos hacia el norte_ . Uno de sus subordinados ya se había rebelado y trató de correr, pero los Grimm lo mataron, por lo que el resto de los "seguidores" de Bishamon obedecieron ...

...

Más tarde, Kakashi estaba examinando los restos de un ninja desaparecido muerto de Suna. Estaba mirando en su libro de bingo. "No es exactamente cierto que los hombres muertos no cuenten historias. Se trata de Sumare Eiji, que era un chunin Suna que desapareció hace cinco años. Parece que una Ursa lo atrapó hace aproximadamente una hora. Nos acercamos al grupo de Bishamon y se dirigen hacia el norte hacia Ame. Supongo que esa es la casa de Bishamon, pero quieren su cabeza allí, así que debe estar desesperado ".

Blake agregó: "Es eso o tiene algunos aliados ocultos allí".

"Tan viciosamente como los Ninjas de la Lluvia guardan su territorio, dudo seriamente que Bishamon regrese allí". dijo Anko. "Ya he tratado con ellos antes. Puede que simplemente esté bordeando la frontera para dirigirse a otro lugar como Grass Country, más al norte".

"Lo interceptaremos mucho antes de que sensei". dijo Shino. "Grass Country está a varias millas de distancia".

"Hacia donde se dirige, tenemos que llevarlo a él y a su Grimm". dijo Naruto. "Mientras él permanezca en países neutrales, lo tendremos. Simplemente no queremos que escape al territorio Suna".

Sellaron el cuerpo de Sumare Eiji y partieron una vez más ...

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 10**

Shikamaru se tumbó en el pasto y dijo: "Debo estar loco que quiera trabajar así".

"Sí, estamos totalmente locos". Dijo un choji exhausto desde el suelo.

Ino estaba apoyado contra un árbol jadeando. "Esto es casi tan malo como cuando entrené con Anko-sensei y Kurenai-sensei".

Asuma estaba sonriendo con odio. "¡Lo están haciendo muy bien, hijos! Nos vemos aquí a las siete de la mañana. Los veré entonces". Desapareció en un parpadeo corporal.

"Sádico…." murmuró Shikamaru.

Ino gimió. "Respaldaré esa descripción. No puedo creer que Asuma-sensei sea un conductor tan esclavo".

"Creo que lo pedimos". dijo Choji mientras trataba de levantarse y falló completamente.

El equipo 10 eventualmente llegó a su casa temiendo el entrenamiento de mañana ...

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 9**

Las gemelas de malaquita estaban gastadas por el día. A Melanie le dolían los brazos y Miltia se quejaba de sus piernas. Ambos hacían ejercicios idénticos, pero por razones obvias les dolían en diferentes áreas. Gai dijo: "Excelentes estudiantes. Se están adaptando rápidamente. Su estilo de taijutsu es único y creo que llegará a buen término más tarde. Mañana continuaremos trabajando esa memoria muscular y comenzaremos el combate de manera real para que pueda usar sus nuevos movimientos con fluidez. . ¡Buen trabajo!"

"Gracias Gai-sensei". Droned los gemelos como uno. Estaban agotados y no querían hacer nada más que sumergirse en la bañera e irse a la cama ...

...

**Río País, Bosque**

Los ninjas Konoha encontraron un pequeño campamento que claramente había sido saqueado por ambos hombres _y_ Grimm. Naruto gruñó ante la devastación y dijo: "¿Cuál fue el punto de esta destrucción sin sentido? Estas personas no tenían nada que tomar ... ¡Ellos atacaron este campamento por nada!"

Raven dijo: "A veces los hombres son tan salvajes como Grimm. No siempre necesitan una razón para atacar a los inocentes Naruto-kun". " _Debería saberlo_". pensó tristemente.

Kiba dijo: "No puedo oler a ningún sobreviviente. Sólo puedo oler el grupo de Bishamon mezclado con Grimm". Él suspiró. "Hinata-chan, ¿puedes ver algo?"

Hinata activó su byakugan y señaló hacia el norte. "Veo algunos Grimm pero no grandes. El grupo de Bishamon todavía está fuera de mi alcance".

"Tendremos que seguir rastreando a la Esmeralda". dijo Anko. "Shino ...?"

"Todavía tengo el olor Anko-sensei". dijo Shino. "Es en la misma dirección que Hinata-chan está mirando; hacia el norte hacia Rain Country ..."

_La caza todavía estaba en_ ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, el Arco Esmeralda finalmente está rodando. Bishamon no sabe qué es lo que lo persigue, pero está corriendo asustado y necesita más Grimm para reforzar sus fuerzas. ¿Qué vendrá de eso? De vuelta en Konoha, el Equipo 10 ha decidido actuar juntos y los mellizos malaquitas están aprendiendo bajo la atenta mirada de Maito Gai. Siguiente capítulo la caza continúa. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 9/7/17**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: No; No estoy muerto. Es solo entre dos trabajos que es muy difícil apretar a tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, logré trabajar en esto. Aquí está el capítulo 26. ¡Disfrútalo!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

**Cita: " _¡HAREMOS SUS HUESOS!" -Yang; líder de la banda de chicas 'Puns and Roses' -RWBY Chibi._**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Río País, Bosque_**

_Los ninjas Konoha encontraron un pequeño campamento que claramente había sido saqueado por ambos hombres y Grimm. Naruto gruñó ante la devastación y dijo: "¿Cuál fue el punto de esta destrucción sin sentido? Estas personas no tenían nada que tomar ... ¡Ellos atacaron este campamento por nada!"_

_Raven dijo: "A veces los hombres son tan salvajes como Grimm. No siempre necesitan una razón para atacar a los inocentes Naruto-kun". ' Debería saberlo. 'pensó tristemente._

_Kiba dijo: "No puedo oler a ningún sobreviviente. Sólo puedo oler el grupo de Bishamon mezclado con Grimm". Él suspiró. "Hinata-chan, ¿puedes ver algo?"_

_Hinata activó su byakugan y señaló hacia el norte. "Veo algunos Grimm pero no grandes. El grupo de Bishamon todavía está fuera de mi alcance"._

_"Tendremos que seguir rastreando a la Esmeralda". dijo Anko. "Shino ...?"_

_"Todavía tengo el olor Anko-sensei". dijo Shino. "Es en la misma dirección que Hinata-chan está mirando; hacia el norte hacia Rain Country ..."_

_La caza todavía estaba en ..._

_..._

Capitulo 26

**Río País, Bosque**

Temprano en la mañana, los equipos de Konoha estaban bordeando cautelosamente el borde de la frontera de River Country / Rain Country. Estaban teniendo mucho cuidado de no cruzar a Ame. Lluvias ligeras se habían desviado del territorio de Rain Country, lo que causó que el área se empañara y las Criaturas de Grimm en el área parecieran más numerosas. Naruto miró a su alrededor y extendió sus sentidos para sentir el clima. Se acercó a Kakashi y dijo: "Este clima no es natural; está mezclado con el chakra Kakashi-sensei".

Kakashi hizo un gesto a los demás para que se detuvieran y dijo: "Hinata, tu byakugan, ¿por favor ...?"

La heredera Hyūga asintió y dijo: "Naruto-kun tiene razón; esto no es una neblina natural ... y hay muchas firmas de chakras del norte. Creo que es un grupo de Ame. Todavía estamos lejos de su rango visual sin embargo ".

Anko siseó: "Esta lluvia es un jutsu para rastrear nuestros movimientos; lo he visto antes. Necesitamos ocultarnos rápidamente".

Kakashi asintió y dijo: "¿Cuántos cuentas Hinata?"

"Cuento al menos veinte Kakashi-sensei". Respondió el portador de Byakugan.

"¡Todos arriba en el dosel del bosque y cubran sus huellas!" Ordenó el jonin de pelo plateado. "¡Movimiento!"

...

Naruto estaba escondido en un árbol con Pyrrha y Raven observando y escuchando mientras los ninjas de la Lluvia se acercaban con cautela. Los ninjas de Konoha estaban bien ocultos en el denso follaje y se preguntaban qué hacía exactamente un gran grupo de ninjas de Ame fuera de su territorio. El rubio amante del naranja pensó para sí mismo: 'Los _ninjas de Ame son xenófobos y nunca abandonan la seguridad de sus fronteras. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí ...? _'Añadió chakra a sus oídos para tratar de escuchar a los ninjas de Ame sobre la suave lluvia.

"... ¡La gente que convocó a los Kurokami estaba justo aquí, te lo digo! ¡Se movían a un ritmo constante y luego desaparecieron!" dijo un corto, ampliamente construido ninja de Ame. Llevaba un rebreather como sus compañeros.

"¿Crees que ellos conejos Nagumo?" Preguntó un ninja más grande con voz de barítono. "Dudo que nos hayan visto venir, pero ...".

El ahora llamado Nagumo negó con la cabeza. "Hubiera detectado algo si lo hubieran hecho. El enemigo debe estar cerca de Aichi".

Aichi se volvió y dijo en voz alta: "Trae a Mitsu aquí arriba; es un sensor. Si están cerca, los encontraremos y los eliminaremos". Miró hacia arriba y alrededor y agregó: "No veo nada más que árboles que nos rodean".

...

Mientras los ninjas de Ame reconocían lentamente el área, los ninjas de Konoha estaban suprimiendo cuidadosamente su chakra y con la esperanza de evitar el combate. Kakashi estaba evaluando la situación. ' _Bishamon convocó a Criaturas de Grimm fuera de Ame y el rastro nos llevó. O bien es un experto en la dirección equivocada o simplemente tuvo suerte. Desafortunadamente para nosotros los ninjas de Ame son fanáticos. No negociarán con nosotros y nos superan en número de dos a uno ... lo mejor que podemos esperar es que se rindan y se vayan_ ... ".

Kurenai también estaba pensando. ' _Me pregunto si Bishamon convocó a las Criaturas de Grimm aquí y luego siguió adelante. Cubrimos el oeste para que solo salgamos al este de regreso hacia el País del Fuego_ . Ella le hizo una señal a Shino que estaba en el mismo árbol que ella, [¿En qué dirección está la Esmeralda?]

Shino enfocó un momento y simplemente firmó, [Este].

Kurenai frunció el ceño. " _Una vez más Bishamon se ha deslizado a través de los dedos_ ..."

...

Abajo, los ninjas de Ame estaban discutiendo. El sensor Mitsu estaba hablando con Nagumo. "¡Tienes que soltar tu jutsu de rastreo Nagumo! ¡El chakra en la lluvia y la niebla está enmascarando las firmas de chakra de nuestro lado y el de ellos!"

"Si suelto el jutsu, nuestros enemigos escaparán!" replicó Nagumo irritado.

Parecía que una pelea estaba a punto de estallar cuando Mitsu vio algo. Levantó la vista y vio un destello en la empuñadura de Raven O-katana y señaló gritando: " **_¡Idiotas! ¡_**_ Hay un enemigo justo delante de nosotros!_ "

...

_Todos se congelaron por un segundo y luego todo el infierno se desató_ ...

...

Los ninjas de Ame más cercanos desataron una descarga de agujas kunai y senbon, y Naruto desató un jutsu de cortador de viento dominado al mismo tiempo. Tanto Aichi como Nagumo mordieron el polvo inmediatamente porque estaban cortados por la cuchilla de viento. Mitsu fue afortunado y se zambulló. Al mismo tiempo, Pyrrha levantó su escudo Akoúo̱ como punto focal y creó una pared magnética que desvió a los kunai y senbon entrantes. Luego Raven tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó a los sorprendidos ninjas de la lluvia cuando la segunda Pyrrha bajó su escudo magnético. Cuervo decapitó a su primer objetivo en un solo golpe.

Otra ninja de Ame intentó conseguir la caída de Raven solo para ser cortada por detrás por Blake con su Sudario de Gambol. La niña de orejas de gato parecía haber aparecido de la nada a los ninjas de Ame. Luego, Kurenai lanzó un amplio genjutsu de vides múltiples que alcanzaron e inmovilizaron al grupo de Ame, lo que provocó que se congelaran durante unos segundos letales. Kakashi y Anko pronto estuvieron entre ellos sacándolos con huelgas kunai.

Naruto pronto se vio envuelto en un cruel duelo de kunai con un ninja de lluvia que no fue atrapado por el genjutsu de Kurenai. El rubio amante de la naranja fue derribado por su oponente solo para que Pyrrha saltara y cortara la garganta de su enemigo con el Miló en su forma de espada. Naruto se puso de pie y se enfrentó a otro que estaba apuntando a Pyrrha y mató al ninja entrante con un rasengan a quemarropa. El cuerpo del objetivo de Naruto pasó volando y distrajo a la kunoichi Rain, Mitsu, que estaba luchando contra Hinata con látigos de agua. Hinata desató un rayo de fuego que quemó al desgraciado Mitsu en cenizas antes de que pudiera defenderse más ...

Kiba y Akamaru estaban usando la técnica de cuatro patas y rompiendo a través de cualquier Ame Ninjas que aún estaba en pie. Los pocos rezagados que quedan por correr fueron derrotados por Shino y Raven ... Los ninjas de Konoha pronto salieron victoriosos.

...

Naruto chocó con sus compañeros y dijo: "No estaban listos para ese bombardeo de múltiples lados combinado con el genjutsu de Kurenai-sensei".

Kakashi asintió y dijo: "Nunca subestimes el elemento del equipo sorpresa. Lo hiciste bien".

"Todos lo hicieron bien". dijo Kurenai. "Esa primera huelga fue perfectamente orquestada por Naruto, Pyrrha y Raven. Excelente".

Anko tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "Muy bien, muchachos. Ahora salgamos de aquí y revisemos si hay lesiones. Puede que haya más de donde vinieron. No podemos esperar otra victoria tan fácil".

El cansado grupo de Konoha se retiró al sureste por un breve respiro ...

...

**Con el grupo de Bishamon ...**

"Ya casi estamos en la frontera del País de Fuego / País de la Lluvia". dijo Bishamon a sus hombres. "Pude llamar a varios Kurokami para que nos ayudaran. Nos dirigimos hacia el norte a través de Fire Country para llegar al territorio Kusa. Será más seguro que Ame. Deberíamos poder tomar un descanso allí".

Su grupo de nins perdidos todos estaban de acuerdo en que Grass Country sería mejor que estar cerca de Rain Country. Fue (con razón) considerado una trampa mortal. Todos ellos fueron asustados por las Criaturas de Grimm el Bishamon convocados fuera de Ame sin embargo. No solo Bishamon era el único que podía controlar a las bestias; las cosas parecían ansiosas por destruir cualquier cosa, incluso remotamente humana ... incluyéndolos ...

...

**El campamento del equipo Konoha ...**

Los ninjas de Konoha acamparon y vistieron las heridas menores que tenían. "Así que Bishamon se dirigió al este de regreso hacia el País del Fuego". dijo Anko. "Tienen que saber que Fire Country no es seguro, por lo que se dirigen hacia Grass Country o más al norte hacia Hidden Waterfall Country".

Fue entonces cuando oyeron un rugido y llegaron varios Ursas. Los equipos de ninjas de Konaha fueron nuevamente empujados a la batalla. Blake fue el primero en ponerse de pie y tomó la ofensiva con su Sudario Gambol en su forma de kusarigama. El líder de Ursa fue tomado por sorpresa y perdió un brazo causando que tropezara. El segundo Blake fue claro: Hinata envió un muro de fuego hacia las Criaturas de Grimm solo para que se sobrecalentara con un jutsu de viento de Naruto. Cinco Ursas fueron vaporizadas por la tormenta de fuego.

Pyrrha desenvainó su espada y cargó al desequilibrado que Ursa Blake hirió y terminó. Directamente detrás de ella estaba Raven que corrió por Pyrrha y mató a otra Ursa sobre la marcha. El cuerpo a cuerpo explotó después de eso, con cada miembro de los equipos de Konoha involucrando a las Criaturas de Grimm restantes solo o en parejas. Naruto y Raven se unieron a la Ursa más grande del grupo y la derrotaron rápidamente entre el cortador de viento jutsu y la O-katana de Raven. Quince minutos más tarde, las últimas Criaturas de Grimm fueron asesinadas y los maltratados ninjas de Konoha se reagruparon.

Kakashi dijo: "Bueno, eso fue inesperado; sin mencionar lo desagradable. Sin embargo, en el lado positivo, todos se desempeñaron bien contra los Grimm".

Kurenai asintió. "Parece que nos estamos adaptando bien". Miró a Hinata y Naruto. "Esa tormenta de fuego fue todo un jutsu de colaboración que ustedes dos sacaron".

La princesa de Bykugan sonrió y dijo: "Hemos querido probarlo por un tiempo, pero nunca imaginé que la primera vez sería en un combate real".

Los tres equipos de Konoha recogieron rápidamente sus pertenencias desde el campamento destrozado que se encontraba en el campo de batalla después del rastro de Bishamon, una vez más. Sentían que era más seguro en movimiento en este punto.

Mientras caminaban hacia el norte, Raven estaba hablando con Naruto. "Lo estás haciendo realmente bien, Naruto-kun; es una pena que no estemos en el mismo equipo. Parece que trabajamos bien juntos".

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Tal vez nuestros equipos entrenarán juntos alguna vez".

Raven se sonrojó ligeramente ante su sonrisa y sonrió. "¡Claro! Tal vez pueda mostrarte algunos movimientos de espada".

...

**País de fuego, Konoha**

Mientras el grupo de Kakashi rastreaba a Bishamon; Los otros equipos genin no estaban inactivos. Asuma estaba ejecutando al Equipo 10 en el suelo para alcanzarlos con el Equipo 7 y el Equipo 8.

El barbudo jonin dijo: "Muy bien gente, ¡tomémonos un descanso!" Ino, Choji y Shikamaru se derrumbaron rápidamente después de correr vueltas alrededor de los campos de entrenamiento.

Shikamaru logró rodar sobre su espalda donde podía mirar las nubes arriba. "Recuérdame otra vez lo que me hizo pensar en esta idea ...?"

Choji permaneció sentado y sacó algunas fichas con cansancio. Dijo entre mordiscos, "¿Recuerdas cómo Naruto, Hinata y sus equipos nos pisotearon durante los entrenamientos?"

El heredero de Nara gruñó: "Oh, sí; Naruto. Qué problemático".

Ino estaba apoyado contra un árbol. "¿Qué crees que Naruto-kun está tramando ahora?"

"Conociéndolo, tiene problemas en el cuello". dijo Choji sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente. "Siempre está en el meollo".

La kunoichi rubia dijo: "¡Hey! Naruto-kun ha madurado mucho en los últimos meses. También se ha vuelto mucho más alto".

Choji asintió. "Es cierto que ha cambiado mucho desde que casi fue asesinado".

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Él sigue siendo el mismo nudillo, solo que más alto".

"¡Hay más en Naruto-kun que solo eso!" replicó Ino.

Asuma sonrió a sus genins. "Supongo que si ustedes tres todavía tienen la energía para discutir, será mejor que volvamos al entrenamiento".

El equipo 10 miró a su sádico sensei con horror en sus ojos mientras Sarutobi Asuma soltaba una carcajada ...

...

**Torre Hokage**

Mientras su hijo estaba torturando al Equipo 10, Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba leyendo las evaluaciones de Jiraiya de los muchos nuevos equipos geninales formados por los refugiados de Rice Country. Los resultados fueron sorprendentemente positivos y el Tercer Hokage estuvo bastante satisfecho con los resultados. La mayoría de los nuevos genios eran muy leales, considerando lo mal que lo tenían en Oto. Naturalmente, hubo algunas manzanas podridas que tuvieron que ser descartadas, pero en general el programa fue un éxito.

Además de eso, los primeros diplomáticos de Suna llegaron para formar una nueva alianza y explicaron su situación financiera bastante grave. El Tercer Hokage ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo gracias a Jiraiya, pero la estupidez del Daimyo de Viento con respecto a su propia aldea ninja sorprendió a Hiruzen ahora que podía ver los números reales. ' _Esto es increíble_ '. pensó el anciano Hokage. ' _Suna está en una situación desesperada. Tendremos que elaborar algún tipo de paquete económico para que se recuperen_ ".

También estaba el tema de las criaturas de Grimm. El Tercer Hokage ya le había ordenado a Jiraiya que su red de espías comenzara a buscar información sobre las criaturas. El único lugar del que eran conocidos era en Ame, pero por su vida, Hiruzen no podía entender por qué ese pequeño país en particular era un imán para las bestias. Pensó que discutirlo con Kakashi una vez que el jonin de cabello plateado regresó de su misión era la mejor opción por ahora ...

...

**País de fuego, frontera de Ame**

Mientras los nins perdidos en el grupo de Bishamon viajaban hacia la relativa seguridad de Grass Country; su líder empuñando esmeralda lanzó algunas Criaturas de Grimm especialmente tercas y difíciles como retaguardia. ' _Esos Kurokami evitarán que alguien nos persiga_ .' pensó Bishamon. _'Tengo que deshacerme de quien nos esté siguiendo y de eliminar a mi Kurokami. Al menos los que acabo de lanzar no me molestarán más. Eran demasiado fuertes dispuestos a controlar_ . Pensó para sí mismo. " _¿Quién sabe qué tipo de problemas causarán ...? _'

El grupo de Bishamon se dirigió hacia Kusa ...

...

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Kohan**

Todo había estado en paz hasta la tarde cuando llegaron las criaturas de Grimm. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la aldea de Douindo, Kohan fue fortificada ya que la ciudad se construyó originalmente como un puesto de avanzada militar antes de convertirse en una aldea floreciente. El memorando de Konoha había llegado días antes y los Samurai allí tomaron la advertencia muy en serio. Como dice el dicho, prevenido es prevenido ...

Las paredes de madera habían mantenido a raya al interminable asalto Grimm durante horas, pero los defensores de la aldea empezaban a cansarse ...

Kakashi y los demás iban a Kohan para reabastecerse cuando veían a un Goliat en la distancia. La criatura parecida a un elefante se dirigía hacia la aldea Kohan en una marcha lenta pero imparable. "¡Tenemos que detener a Goliath antes de que derribe las paredes de la aldea!" dijo el jonin de pelo plateado. "¡Ir!"

Los equipos de Konoha despegaron a velocidades de ninja y pronto estuvieron en la cima del Goliat que estaba encogiendo las flechas disparadas desde el pueblo. La luz tenue de la tarde, el raikiri de Kakashi, iluminó el campo de batalla cuando golpeó la pierna de la criatura gigantesca con su cortador de relámpagos haciendo que la inmensa bestia rugiera de dolor y se volviera hacia los ninjas.

Lo primero que vio Goliat fue a Hinata flotando sobre el suelo rodeado de anillos de fuego. Cuando su poder llegó a un crescendo, lo desató mientras gritaba "¡ **_Ahora Naruto-kun!_** "

Naruto estaba parado debajo de su byakugan hime y desató un Gran Descubrimiento colosal que se combinó con el rayo de fuego de Hinata para crear una vorágine llameante que envolvía al enorme Grimm.

Hinata cayó del aire y aterrizó cansadamente en los brazos de Naruto. Estaba completamente sin aliento y le preguntó: "¿Lo conseguimos ...?"

"No." dijo Naruto en estado de shock. Goliath, enfurecido y ardiente, se dio la vuelta completamente aullando y cargó a los ninjas que parecían una visión directamente desde las entrañas del infierno mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

"¡Mueve a Naruto!" gritó Blake mientras lanzaba un puñado de etiquetas explosivas al Goliat.

Naruto salió de su trance y arrebató a la agotada Hinata. El elefante como Grimm atropelló y perdió por completo a sus objetivos que gritaban de dolor todo el camino.

Raven se teletransportó a través del campo de batalla y usó su técnica de Iaido para golpear la misma pierna que Kakashi ya había golpeado. La dura piel de la bestia estaba dividida y su pierna se desmoronó, lo que hizo que el monstruo ardiente tropezara y se saliera de control cuando se estrelló contra un costado. Pyrrha corrió frente al Goliat con Miló en su forma de jabalina y perforó el ojo de la criatura gigantesca. Golpeando su arma más adentro con su imán, el gladiador de pelo rojo perforó el cerebro del monstruo y lo terminó.

El Goliat dejó atrás una enorme columna de humo mientras se evaporaba a la luz del sol.

El resto de los Grimm vieron su caída más fuerte y rápidamente se retiraron para lamer sus heridas en medio de los vítores de los aldeanos de Kohan. Los cansados ninjas de Konoha se reagruparon lentamente después de lanzar una gran cantidad de jutsus y armas al Goliat y algunos de sus desafortunados compañeros. Estaban agotados y solo querían dormir….

Pyrrha recuperó a Miló y la dobló en su forma de espada. Ella sonrió y dijo: "¡Hemos ganado una gran victoria al derrotar a un Goliat! Es una pena que esté demasiado cansada para celebrar ...".

"Todos estamos demasiado cansados para celebrar Pyrrha-chan". dijo Blake con una sonrisa minimalista. "Vamos a la aldea".

...

Ante la muerte de Goliat, la marea cambió en la batalla; los exhaustos ninjas de Konoha recibieron la bienvenida de un héroe por parte de la gente de Kohan Village, pero estaban muy cansados de disfrutarlo demasiado. El Village Inn les dio alojamiento gratis y los Leaf Ninjas se derrumbaron rápidamente en la cama después de haber peleado tres batallas importantes ese día ...

...

**Kohan Village Inn**

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó con el sol y abrió los ojos cansadamente. Había estado teniendo un buen sueño sobre Pyrrha, Blake y Hinata cuando se despertó en piloto automático para entrenar. Lentamente miró alrededor de la habitación donde estaba la mitad masculina de los ninjas que se movían. Shino estaba profundamente dormido y aparentemente durmiendo en atención (lo que no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Naruto) y Kiba y Akamaru estaban dormidos en una posición ridícula con Akamaru durmiendo en medio del pecho de Kiba. De alguna manera esto también parecía apropiado para Naruto. Cuando Naruto se dio vuelta, vio que Kakashi ya estaba arriba y estaba sentado en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación con una luz de lectura encendida.

El sensei de cabello plateado dijo en voz baja: "Ah, buenos días, Naruto. Estaba escribiendo un informe actualizado para presentarlo a Hokage-sama. Los demás aún duermen si quieres descansar un poco más".

Naruto asintió y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Dijo: "Este personaje de Bishamon sigue enviándole a Grimm nuestro camino y cada vez que nos acercamos a él terminamos agotados por las batallas. Debe haber alguna manera de evitar esta batalla de desgaste en la que nos encontramos. Pero todavía no lo hacemos. No sé hacia dónde se dirige ... ".

Kakashi asintió y dijo: "Es un problema, pero lo más probable es que se dirija hacia Grass Country. Kusa es bastante flojo y le da la bienvenida a los nins perdidos si el nukenin en cuestión tiene algo que ofrecer. Bishamon tiene mucho poder con su control sobre la Esmeralda y el Criaturas de Grimm. La cascada oculta no lo dejaría entrar tan territorialmente como ellos. El único otro lugar al que podría ir es en el País de la Tierra, pero Iwa odia los nins perdidos tanto como nosotros ".

La rubia reflexionó y dijo: "Entonces necesitamos obtener información de Jiraiya-sensei sobre Kusa. Podríamos escabullirnos a través de la frontera y emboscar a Bishamon si descubrimos su ubicación con antelación".

"Incluiré una solicitud de información de Jiraiya-sama con mi informe". dijo Kakashi. "Bien pensado Naruto".

...

En la habitación de Kunoichi, Blake ya estaba arriba y discutiendo cosas con Anko. La amante de las serpientes dijo: "Blake-chan, ustedes, niños de Remnant, son un gran activo. No puedo imaginarme cómo habría reaccionado un grupo normal de genines ante el escorpión gigante o el Goliat con el que luchamos ayer. Probablemente hubieran huido". en terror."

Blake le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Si Goliath no se hubiera dirigido directamente a esta aldea, entonces probablemente hubiéramos podido dejarlo solo, Anko nee-chan. Son tan grandes y fuertes que realmente no reaccionan demasiado".

"Bueno, una vez que Kakashi lo golpeó con su cortador de rayos, la cosa enorme reaccionó de manera bastante violenta". dijo Anko. "Disminuyó a todos los otros Grimm. No es de extrañar que corrieron después de que lo matamos".

La niña felina faunus suspiró. "Tuvimos mucha suerte. Nunca antes había visto caer a un Goliath".

"Hay una primera vez para todo." dijo Anko. "¿Extrañas a Remnant?"

"Extraño a mis padres y a mis amigos de Remnant, pero en lo que respecta al lugar en sí, no extraño a las masas de Grimm". dijo Blake. "Yo tampoco echo de menos el racismo ... Todavía tengo que preguntarme cuál es la conexión entre los Países Elementales y el Remanente".

"Hokage-sama también se pregunta sobre eso". dijo Kurenai uniéndose a la conversación.

"¿Te despertamos Kurenai-sensei?" preguntó Blake.

Kurenai negó con la cabeza. "No, he estado despierto por un rato; solo estaba acostado pensando en la cama. Me pregunto si nuestros equipos deberían recuperarse hoy. Todos están agotados".

"Estoy pensando en la misma línea". dijo Anko. "Reagruparse y recuperarse sería lo mejor para nosotros. Hablaremos con Kakashi una vez que todos estén listos".

...

Dos horas después, los equipos de Konoha se reunieron después de un gran desayuno y estaban discutiendo sus planes. "Nuestra mejor opción es quedarnos aquí y esperar la información de Hokage-sama y Jiraiya-sama. Podemos reponer nuestros suministros y armamento aquí en Kohan". dijo Kakashi. "Estoy enviando nuestros informes a través del aviario, así que deberíamos recibir una respuesta de Konoha sobre Kusa dentro de un par de horas".

...

**Konoha, Torre Hokage**

Dentro de la hora, Jiraiya estaba sentado con su sensei con respecto a Bishamon. "¿Entonces piensan que Bishamon se dirige a Kusa Sarutobi-sensei?" preguntó Jiraiya. "Tiene sentido. Puedo organizar que uno de mis informantes se reúna con ellos en la frontera de Kusa. Es difícil pasar por alto a todos los Grimm que se mueven juntos".

El tercer Hokage asintió. "El grupo de Kakashi ha estado luchando sin parar, por lo que estoy de acuerdo con su decisión de darle un descanso a sus genins. Estar con toda su fuerza antes de caer en Kusa es lo que más les interesa. Independientemente, haga que sus informantes se muevan Jiraiya-kun. Enviaré órdenes. fuera a Kakashi "

...

**Kohan Village, Inn**

Como Kakashi predijo que las nuevas órdenes del Hokage estaban en sus manos a la hora del almuerzo ...

_Kakashi:_

_Diríjase a Trading Village of Nensh __ō, dentro de Fire Country, cerca de la frontera de Grass Country, donde un informante de Hoiru llamado Jiraiya se comunicará con usted. No la busques como ella te encontrará. Cualquier información relacionada con Bishamon o las Criaturas de Grimm con él se pagó por adelantado por lo que será una caída directa de la información. Envíeme un informe una vez que haya establecido un plan de acción._

_-El Tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen._

... El sensei de cabello plateado hizo un gesto con sus órdenes y miró el mapa. Una vez que ubicó la Aldea de Nenshō en el mapa, fue a decirle a Kurenai y Anko ...

"Es un plan bastante simple". dijo Kurenai mientras miraba las órdenes del Hokage con Kakashi y Anko. "Simplemente nos dirigimos a Nenshō y acampamos allí".

Anko asintió. "Nenshō es un puesto comercial. Está tan al norte como puedes ir en la frontera de Kusa. Se intercambian entre Kusa, Taki y Fire Country. He estado allí varias veces en patrullas. También es un gran abrevadero, probablemente nuestro El informante estará en uno de los bares ".

"Bueno, quien sea que sea Hoippu nos encontrará, así que al menos no tenemos que buscar en la ciudad en busca de ella". dijo Kurenai.

"Partiremos después del almuerzo entonces". Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo. "Fácilmente estaremos en Nenshō esta noche".

...

Los genios estaban en la carretera en dirección al norte hacia Nenshō y evitando la frontera de Kusa donde los insectos de Shino dijeron que Bishamon estaba. Horas más tarde, estaban al norte de Bishamon y sus fuerzas en las afueras de la aldea de Nenshō ...

"Así que este es el lugar". dijo Kiba mientras estornudaba. "Puedo oler los cigarrillos y beber de aquí ..."

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y dijo: "Esa nariz de Inuzuka suele ser una ventaja para Kiba. Sin embargo, en algunos lugares es mejor no tener una nariz súper sensible".

"Cuéntame sobre eso Kakashi-sensei". se quejó Kiba. "No es de extrañar que los inuzukas no fumemos".

"Cállate Kiba-kun; la mayoría de los bares huelen de esa manera". dijo Kurenai. " _Aunque deseo que Asuma-kun renuncie_ ".

...

**País de fuego, aldea de Nensh ****ō**

Los tres equipos ninja de Konoha entraron por las puertas delanteras del pequeño pueblo / puesto comercial. Los oídos sensibles de Blake giraron a medida que las muchas conversaciones sobre los equipos genin salieron a la luz. "¿Qué pasa Blake-chan?" preguntó Naruto.

La niña felina faunus negó con la cabeza. "Mucha gente piensa que estamos aquí para arrestarlos por actividades delictivas y estamos preocupados".

La cara de Pyrrha palmeó. "Eso no es una buena señal. Espero que no haya ningún problema".

Anko rió y dijo: "Lugares como este viven y respiran crímenes, así que siéntate y disfruta de los niños".

Hinata miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie estaba haciendo ningún tipo de movimientos ofensivos, pero el lenguaje corporal de los lugareños mostraba que los ninjas los hacían sentir incómodos. Varios tipos de aspecto yakuza miraban a los ninjas con cautela.

"También puede relajarse". dijo Cuervo despreocupadamente. "Somos más fuertes que estos débiles".

Shino levantó una ceja, pero Kurenai dijo: "Eso puede ser así, Raven, pero no estamos aquí para pelear".

Raven acaba de dejar escapar un suspiro de descontento ... ' _Supongo que debería calmarme_ '.

Anko pensó para sí misma: ' _Raven-chan está ansiosa por pelearse. Me pregunto por qué_ .

...

Mientras los equipos genineros exploraban la pequeña ciudad, vieron varios tratos ilegales en curso y los jonins se dispersaron y comenzaron a revisar los bares para ver si aparecía el contacto de Hoippu.

No fue hasta alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando Hoippu apareció y se contactó con Kakashi en el bar donde estaba bebiendo. Una mujer delgada vestida con ropa de campesinos se sentó junto al jonin de cabello plateado y se pidió una bebida. Kakashi vio su señal de mano discreta que era el código para [Scarecrow?]

Kakashi asintió y firmó [¿Hoippu?]

Hoippu asintió y se dirigieron a una mesa aislada. Ella susurró: "¿Tienes el dinero?"

El jonin entrecerró los ojos y dijo: "Ya te han pagado".

"No es suficiente para cubrir los riesgos ..." ella respondio.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" Gruñó Kakashi en voz baja.

"10,000 ryo". dijo el informante.

Si Kakashi estaba sorprendido, entonces no lo demostró. "Tengo 7.000 ryo y no un poco más". dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su chaqueta antibalas.

Hoippu se vio en conflicto por un momento y dijo: "Trato". Intercambiaron sobres y el informante se fue rápidamente. ' _Será mejor que valga la pena_ '. pensó Kakashi para sí mismo. Cuando el jonin sin un centavo se arrastró fuera del bar, vio a Naruto hablando con Hoippu y ella rápidamente le entregó el sobre a la rubia. Contó los billetes de ryo y sacudió la cabeza antes de despedirla. Hoippu despegó como un murciélago del infierno después de eso ...

Kakashi se acercó a su genio masculino con una sonrisa de doble ojo y dijo: "¿Qué hay en el sobre, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto dijo: "Son unos pocos ryo que esa mujer me debía. He estado jugando al póquer para pasar el tiempo y varias personas me deben dinero".

El sudor de pelo plateado sensei cayó. "¿Puedo tener mis 7,000 ryo de vuelta?"

Naruto tenía una mirada plana. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la luz tenue. "Me debes un sensei". dijo el naranja vistiendo ninja mientras le entregaba el sobre de efectivo.

...

El grupo Konoha estaba acampando fuera de la aldea de Nenshō ya que estaba lleno de ladrones. Anko se estaba riendo. "¿Así que perdiste 57,000 ryo de los lugareños antes de que te echaran Naruto-kun? ¡Bwahaha! ¡Eso es un motín!"

Kurenai lo miró con desaprobación y dijo: "¿Qué te hizo ir a jugar para comenzar con Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kiba resopló: "¿Estás bromeando con Kurenai-sensei? ¡Naruto _nunca_ pierde las cartas!"

"Me veo obligado a estar de acuerdo sensei". dijo el siempre lógico Shino. "He visto a Naruto jugar a las cartas desde que éramos niños pequeños y él siempre gana".

Hinata se rió. "Naruto-kun pensó que podría pagar nuestros gastos de misión y luego ganó 20,000 ryo adicionales después de eso".

"No tenía idea de que tuvieras tanto talento para apostar en Naruto". dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros. "Obtuvimos la información, así que todo está bien, eso termina bien, supongo".

Kurenai simplemente se puso pálida mientras los genios celebraban durante la cena….

...

Después de comer, los ninjas de Konoha estaban revisando la información que recibieron de Hoippu. "Parece que Bishomon ha establecido un campamento en un pueblo abandonado llamado Busshu en Grass Country con ocho nins perdidos que son sus subordinados". dijo Kakashi. "Tiene unos treinta Grimm con él y está tratando de negociar con Kusa para unir sus fuerzas como un jonin. Busshu está al suroeste de nosotros y es probable que esté a unas tres horas de aquí a velocidades normales. Escribiré un informe a Hokage- Sama y nos iremos al amanecer ".

...

Más tarde, Raven estaba sentada en su turno de guardia esa noche junto con Hinata. ' _Sé que Hinata ama a Naruto-kun. Me pregunto sobre Blake y Pyrrha ... ¿Qué hago? _'Miró el fuego y pensó en su vida en Remnant y su vida aquí en los Países Elementales. Recordando a Raven, le dijo a la heredera Hyūga: "Oye, Hinata-san; ¿te gustaría ser tu amiga ...? Ambas somos de Remnant y aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nadie, excepto Ino-chan . "

Hinata no esperaba tal petición, pero sonrió suavemente. "Bueno, los dos somos Konoha kunoichis, ¿por qué no?" " _Ella me recuerda a alguien, pero no puedo señalarlo_ ". pensó Hinata. ' _Me pregunto quién podría ser ... _'

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Un poco más de acción este capítulo. Bishamon y su pequeña compañía han llegado a Grass Country y creen que están a salvo. Y la unidad de Kakashi finalmente tiene una solución y se está cerrando. El siguiente capítulo será la Batalla por la Esmeralda. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 21/11/17**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Otro capítulo fuera mientras aún tengo tiempo. Solo para información de todos, no me he olvidado de la maldición de la reencarnación de Ozpin en el programa real. (Es una locura como eso resultó mucho a mi historia). De todos modos, desde que Ozpin fue a Kakashi en lugar de a Oscar, no ha habido necesidad de revelarlo (todavía). Como todas las cosas es un trabajo en progreso. Eventualmente ese factor entrará en juego. Por ahora solo disfruta el paseo. Aquí está el capítulo 27. ¡Disfruta!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

**Cita: _Ummm, ¿no podemos simplemente juntarnos a través del poder de la canción? - Mercury Black en la batalla de las bandas - RWBY Chibi_**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_Después de comer, los ninjas de Konoha estaban revisando la información que recibieron de Hoippu. "Parece que Bishomon ha establecido un campamento en un pueblo abandonado llamado Busshu en Grass Country con ocho nins perdidos que son sus subordinados". dijo Kakashi. "Tiene unos treinta Grimm con él y está tratando de negociar con Kusa para unir sus fuerzas como un jonin. Busshu está al suroeste de nosotros y es probable que esté a unas tres horas de aquí a velocidades normales. Escribiré un informe a Hokage- Sama y nos iremos al amanecer "._

_..._

_Más tarde, Raven estaba sentada en su turno de guardia esa noche junto con Hinata. ' __Sé que Hinata ama a Naruto-kun. __Me pregunto sobre Blake y Pyrrha ... ¿Qué hago? __'Miró el fuego y pensó en su vida en Remnant y su vida aquí en los Países Elementales. Recordando a Raven, le dijo a la heredera Hyūga: "Oye, Hinata-san; ¿te gustaría ser tu amiga ...? Ambas somos de Remnant y aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nadie, excepto Ino-chan . "_

_Hinata no esperaba tal petición, pero sonrió suavemente. "Bueno, los dos somos Konoha kunoichis, ¿por qué no?" ' __Ella me recuerda a alguien, pero no puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga. __'pensó Hinata. ' __Me pregunto quién podría ser ... __'_

_..._

Capitulo 27

**País de la hierba, restos de la aldea de Busshu**

Bishamon se enfureció. Todo su plan para negociar con los ninjas de Grass Country había implosionado en su rostro. Tenía dolores masivos en el pecho y los Kurokami se estaban quedando fuera de control. Ya habían atacado al Kusa jonin y sus hombres enviados a negociar con Bishamon y los miembros perdidos bajo su liderazgo también cayeron contra las bestias negras. " _USTED Kurokami! MALDITA_ soy tu señor! Usted _va a_ obedecer a mí ... ... .II. **_GuaAAAGH!_** " Bishamon se derrumbó agarrándose el pecho y echando espuma por la boca ...

...

**País de fuego, cerca de la aldea de Nenshō**

Kakashi condujo a sus tres equipos en silencio a través de la frontera de Kusa. Él había explicado sus objetivos esa mañana a sus tropas ...

_ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA…._

_Kakashi señalaba un mapa del País de Fuego / Frontera del País de Hierba como todos los genios reunidos a su alrededor. "Este es un trabajo de infiltración. Nos moveremos rápida y silenciosamente utilizando todo el sigilo posible. Queremos evitar el contacto con las fuerzas ninja de Kusa __**a toda costa**__ . Estamos invadiendo su territorio y ser descubierto puede ser un gran incidente, así que quédate tranquilo y quédate tranquilo. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_Kiba levantó la mano y Kakashi asintió. "¿Y si somos descubiertos por Kusa ninjas sensei?" preguntó el amante de los perros._

_El jonin de cabello plateado sonrió doblemente y dijo: "¡Corremos como el infierno, por supuesto!"_

_Todo el mundo se cayó. "Eso no es muy tranquilizador sensei". dijo Shino._

_"Es lo mejor que vamos a obtener de Kakashi-sensei". dijo Blake con un gemido ..._

_FLASHBACK END…._

"Busshu Village está justo sobre esta cresta". dijo Kakashi. "Llegamos tan lejos sin ningún problema. Manténganse alerta".

...

**País de la hierba, restos de la aldea de Busshu**

Los ninjas de Konoha llegaron a las afueras de la aldea abandonada de Busshu y vieron cuerpos por todas partes. Los ninjas de Grass Country estaban en las afueras de la ciudad junto con los restos de varios lobos y osos (Obviamente, los cadáveres quedaron atrás cuando murieron Beowolves y Ursas). Las señales reveladoras de daño hechas por Criaturas de Grimm estaban por todas partes. Los insectos de Shino estaban explorando y el hedor del chakra de la Esmeralda estaba por todo el lugar.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y exploró las ruinas del pueblo. Kurenai susurró: "¿Ves algo Hinata-chan?"

La princesa byakugan asintió. "Los restos de la fiesta de Bishamon están en la plaza del pueblo. Parece que los Grimm también los consiguieron. Veo a tres Beowolves rodeando a un hombre caído ... Está boca abajo en el suelo. Parece que está teniendo ataques. Podría ser Bishomon; No puedo decir ".

Kakashi dirigió al grupo con cuidado y se propuso deshacerse de los Beowolves que acechaban al ninja abatido. Fue entonces cuando el jonin de cabello plateado se dio cuenta de algo. Hizo un gesto a los demás. "¡Esos tres Beowolves no están _acechando_ al hombre ... lo están _protegiendo_ ...!" El grupo de Konoha se encogió cuando el cuerpo de Bishamon hizo un terrible chasquido cuando él convulsionó y se volcó sobre su espalda. Podían ver desde sus puntos de vista que el rostro de Bishamon estaba horriblemente contorsionado en una sonrisa enferma y rictus que lentamente se transformó en un grito silencioso de muerte. Luego, sus costillas explotaron hacia afuera, revelando un orbe cubierto de sangre que parecía estar saliendo del cadáver del hombre muerto ...

"¡ _¿Qué __**demonios**__ es esa cosa ?!_ ", dijo Kiba con repugnancia cuando la sangre se movía.

Los Beowolves escucharon el jadeo de Kiba con horror y rápidamente se movieron para atacar al amante de los perros. Afortunadamente, Blake, Pyrrha y Raven reaccionaron y mataron a las tres criaturas de Grimm con sus espadas antes de que los Grimm pudieran montar un asalto.

Anko preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando Kakashi? ¿Es un _Grimm_ saliendo de Bishamon?"

De repente, varios tentáculos de púas asaltaron el cuerpo de Bishamon y atacaron a los ninjas de Konoha. Naruto fue perforado en el muslo izquierdo y Shino corrió por su pulmón derecho y gritó de dolor. Kiba apenas evitó que la golpearan y Hinata tenía uno de los tentáculos que la sujetaba por el cuello y la estrangulaba mientras la agitaba. Los tres jonins eran lo suficientemente rápidos para evitar el látigo como apéndices y Pyrrha, Blake y Raven estaban fuera del alcance donde estaban mató a los beowolves.

Hinata se deslizó hasta el cadáver y fue salpicada de sangre cuando la _cosa_ emergió del pecho de Bishomon. Otro par de tentáculos se apoderó de los brazos de Hinata y la sujetó en su lugar. La púa que perforaba a Naruto fue cortada por el Sable Chakra de la Luz Blanca de Kakashi a tiempo para evitar que fuera atacado, pero Shino no fue tan afortunado. Lo levantaron en el aire y lo detuvieron tan brutalmente como lo había sido Hinata. Se estrelló contra la tierra y gritó cuando la púa se retorció dentro de su cuerpo ...

" _¡ __HINATA! __¡ __SHINO!_ ", Gritó Kurenai al ver a dos de sus preciosos estudiantes arrancados de ella. Shino ya estaba tosiendo sangre.

La cosa se elevó en el aire y cuando la sangre y la sangre se deslizaron, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que era. "¡AS-vidente-!" se ahogó mientras la extraña cruz entre una bola de cristal y una medusa se inclinaba para "mirarla". Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando los tentáculos del Vidente parecían darle una caricia suave de amante ...

Fue entonces cuando la heredera Hyūga escuchó una voz que ella esperaba no volver a escuchar. Una voz femenina profunda dijo, "Cinder ... .Es _es_ que mi caída Maiden! ¿Quién habría pensado que iba a terminar allí? Pero usted está cambiado ..."

"¡L-lady-Salem!" ahorcado Hinata.

El Vidente descendió hasta el nivel de Hinata y el portador de Byakugan vio la imagen distorsionada de Salem en la criatura como una bola de cristal. Salem parecía sonreír suavemente en aprobación y dijo: "Veo que recuerdas a tu Maestro. La transmigración es un fenómeno extraño. Muchas personalidades de las personas se destruyen en el proceso. Tu fuerte voluntad te mantuvo intacto. Estoy bastante contento". El Vidente soltó su agarre en la garganta de Hinata y Salem dijo: "Habla libremente, niño. Tenemos mucho que discutir".

La sangre cubierta Hinata estaba casi teniendo un ataque de pánico. "¡Lady Salem! ¿La Esmeralda era ... algo tuyo?"

Salem se quedó perplejo y dijo: "Oh, ¿te refieres a esas semillas de piedra que envié? Requieren mucho tiempo para incubar en un host antes de convertirse en videntes. Ya tengo muchos aliados de confianza en el lugar donde te encuentras. El problema es una invasión real no es práctica con la transmigración y todo. Se podría decir que "

La Vidente se hizo polvo cuando Raven pasó disparada con su O-katana en una postura de Iaido. "¿Conoces a **_SALEM_** ?" rugió la belleza de ojos rojos. "¿Eres la Doncella de Otoño? ¿De qué lado estás?"

"Ya es suficiente Raven". ordenó Kakashi. "Hinata es nuestra amiga y aliada. La liberaste a ella y a Shino; bien hecho".

"Pero-!" tartamudeaba Cuervo.

" _Más tarde_ . Lo discutiremos _todo_ más tarde". respondió Kakashi. "Vamos a echar un vistazo a Shino".

Kurenai y Anko ya estaban haciendo todo lo posible para controlar al herido Shino que estaba en agonía. Hinata de repente estalló en sollozos por el bien de Shino y su propio shock mental ante el contacto de Salem. Kiba y Kakashi estaban tratando de calmarla. El frustrado Raven fue a ver a Naruto, a quien Blake y Pyrrha estaban cuidando ...

...

Horas más tarde, después de que oscureciera, los ninjas de Konoha finalmente lograron volver a caer en Fire Country. Shino estaba en condición crítica y era la principal preocupación de todos. Hinata se había calmado pero todavía estaba muy molesta por razones obvias. Naruto estaba vendado, pero su curación avanzada ya estaba funcionando. A diferencia de Shino, su cuerpo era bastante inmune a las toxinas que tenía la púa del Vidente. Los jonins tenían una reunión lejos de sus cargos ...

Kakashi dijo en voz baja: "Si salgo corriendo hacia Konoha con Shino, creo que puedo llevarlo a tiempo al Hospital Konoha. Me llevaré un par de pastillas de chakra".

Kurenai parecía estar muy en conflicto, pero finalmente dijo: "Eres el más rápido llevando un pasajero. Lleva a Anko contigo para que te proteja. Ella es más rápida que yo. Traeré al resto de los niños a casa".

Anko asintió. "Está bien, Nai-chan. Le diremos a los genins nuestro plan y Kakashi y yo nos iremos".

Al cabo de una hora, Kakashi y Anko se fueron dejando atrás a los angustiados miembros del Equipo 7, 8 y 15 al cuidado de Kurenai ...

...

Los genins establecieron su campamento. Kurenai y Hinata compartieron una tienda de campaña. Blake y Pyrrha se acostaron juntos como de costumbre y Naruto compartió su tienda con Kiba y Akamaru. Cuervo por preferencia tenía una tienda de campaña para ella sola.

Naruto fue el primer dormido dado que estaba cansado y herido. Todos los kunoichi le ordenaron que se fuera a la cama después de que comieran de todos modos. No fue hasta que estuvo acostado que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba ...

_Sueño…._

_Naruto miró a su alrededor y se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar extraño que no reconocía donde una mujer con cabello blanco y piel blanca mortal parecía vivir. Aún más extraña, tenía venas de color rojo oscuro y púrpura que subían por sus brazos y cara. Sin embargo, lo más impactante de todo fueron sus ojos. Eran negro azabache con iris rojos que parecían brillar. Llevaba una túnica larga y negra y parecía extrañamente real como una especie de reina._

_El ninja amante de la naranja intentó hablar con ella, pero los sonidos que él y él respondieron parecían tan apagados que no se podían comunicar. Era como si estuvieran hablando a través de una pared líquida. Las cosas también estaban distorsionadas visualmente para que él tampoco pudiera leer sus labios. Señaló fuera de su casa (?) Y Naruto vio un pozo negro parecido a un alquitrán donde las Criaturas de Grimm parecían estar emergiendo como si fueran creadas allí. La rubia preguntó qué estaba pasando en ese hoyo y la visión comenzó a desvanecerse. La mujer de piel blanca parecía frustrada y trató de hablar más con la esperanza de que Naruto comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo, pero al final el sueño se volvió negro._

_La última vez que Naruto vio el rostro de la mujer, simplemente se veía decepcionada ..._

_Fin de la secuencia de sueños…._

Naruto se despertó de su extraño sueño sobre la mujer de piel blanca en mitad de la noche. Miró y vio que Kiba y Akamaru estaban profundamente dormidos y los ruidos normales del exterior llenaban sus oídos. Finalmente, dejó que los sonidos nocturnos lo adormecieran para dormir. Los sueños de Naruto fueron pacíficos después de eso y pronto sonreía mientras dormía mientras Pyrrha, Hinata y Blake llenaban los ojos de su mente.

...

Hinata estaba teniendo sus propias pesadillas ... sobre Salem tratando de invadir las Naciones Elementales. Grimm corría salvaje en su sueño. Todos sus amigos se estaban muriendo y Shino fue la primera en perecer. La princesa byakugan se despertó sollozando y despertó a Kurenai.

"¿Mal sueño Hinata-chan…?" preguntó el jonin de ojos rojos mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hinata con dulzura.

Hinata sollozó y asintió antes de abrazar a su mentora y llorar en voz baja. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se calmara y volviera a dormirse sintiéndose emocionalmente agotada ...

...

Por la mañana, los equipos de Konoha genin tomaron su desayuno en silencio relativo. Naruto ya se estaba recuperando y podía viajar casi normalmente a pesar del hecho de que estaba sufriendo. Naruto habló con los demás sobre su extraño sueño y Raven dijo: "La mujer pálida en tu sueño es Salem. Ella es la absoluta maestra de todas las Criaturas de Grimm. Es una bruja insidiosa que quiere eliminar a toda la humanidad. Mi mente es donde está Hinata ". Cuervo miró con suspicacia al portador de Byakugan.

Hinata suspiró. "Solía servir a Lady Salem, pero ahora estoy libre de su influencia. Sin embargo, me preocupa que Naruto-kun la vea en sus sueños. Parece que Salem estaba tratando de contactarlo".

"Si eres la Doncella de Otoño, estás fuera del alcance de Salem por ahora". dijo Cuervo. "Eso es positivo. Ella no tiene acceso a la reliquia que debes alcanzar. Eso tiene que ser una mella importante en sus planes".

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?" preguntó Kiba. "¿Cómo está conectada Hinata-chan a tu viejo mundo?"

"Sería mejor dejar que Ozpin explique la situación". " _Incluso si se equivocó antes_ ..." respondió Raven. "Él sabe más que cualquiera de nosotros sobre Salem".

Kurenai parecía perpleja. "Parece que toda esta transmigración de almas era solo una pequeña pieza de un rompecabezas más grande. Todo esto debe ser llevado a la atención de Hokage-sama. Pero no se equivoquen, Raven; Hinata-chan es una konoichi Konoha leal. un agente del mal ".

Raven negó con la cabeza. "Si Hinata es la Doncella de Otoño, tenemos que mantenerla alejada de Salem. Es tan simple como eso".

...

**País de Fuego, Hospital Konoha**

Era temprano en la mañana y Kakashi y Anko estaban cansados de correr toda la noche. Shizune estaba examinando a Shino en la sala de emergencias. Ella ya había convocado a algunos curanderos del clan Aburame para ayudar con el proceso, ya que podrían ayudar a Shino a usar sus insectos destructores para ayudar a la propia colmena de Shino a reparar su cuerpo. Su padre Aburame Shibi también estaba allí y Shizune le estaba explicando la situación al jefe del clan.

"Shino entró en coma antes de que él llegara aquí. Creo que puedo reparar el pulmón, pero no sé sobre su sistema de chakra". dijo Shizune. "Tsunade-sama ya está en cirugía de emergencia, pero saldrá pronto, así que espero que ella pueda ayudar. Por ahora, haré todo lo que pueda".

"¿Qué tan mal está dañado su sistema de chakra?" preguntó Shibi con calma.

"Es malo." respondió Shizune. "Salvar su vida es más importante que su sistema de chakra en este punto, Shibi-san".

Shibi asintió y dijo: "Por favor, salva a mi hijo Shizune-san".

...

**País de fuego, bosque**

Kurenai y los genios de Konoha viajaban a un ritmo moderado con Naruto haciendo lo mejor que podía con su muslo vendado. Dijo: "Maldición, esto apesta. Podríamos haber vuelto a Konoha ahora si no fuera por mi pierna. Estoy preocupado por Shino".

"Todos estamos preocupados por Shino-kun". dijo Hinata tristemente. "Espero que esté bien".

Kiba puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata. "Solo necesitamos tener fe. Estoy seguro de que Kakashi-sensei lo recuperó de manera segura".

"Si él está en las manos de Tsunade-sama, entonces es probable que esté bien". dijo Kurenai. ' _Dioses dejen que esté a salvo_ ...'

Blake se preguntaba _cómo_ Shino podría sobrevivir a una herida tan grave, pero se mantuvo en silencio para que no molestara a los demás ...

Pyrrha dijo: "Volveremos a Konoha esta noche, así que mantengamos la barbilla levantada y oremos por la seguridad de Shino".

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con los sentimientos de Pyrrha ...

...

**Konoha, Torre Hokage**

Kakashi y Anko presentaron sus informes al Hokage. Hiruzen estaba examinando cuidadosamente las declaraciones de la misión y finalmente dijo: "La apariencia de esta persona de Salem es mala por decir lo menos. Creo que debemos tener que discutirla en detalle con los otros jonins. En este momento, ambos necesitan dormir un poco". Puedo decir que ambos están al borde del agotamiento del chakra ".

Anko dijo: "Supongo que volveré al hospital y veré a Shino. Puede que no lo muestre, pero Shibi necesita nuestro apoyo".

El jonin de pelo plateado suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a ir a casa y me bañaré primero. Nos encontraremos allí en el Hospital en aproximadamente una hora".

...

**Hospital, sala de espera sala de espera.**

Cuatro horas agotadoras después, Anko estaba dormida en su silla y Kakashi apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Shibi había sido acompañado por su esposa y algunos de sus miembros del clan. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad; Shizune salió de la cirugía y le dijo a Shibi: "Shino-kun va a vivir, pero no sé si alguna vez volverá a ser un ninja. Su sistema de chakras está gravemente dañado por las toxinas que había en su cuerpo. Nosotros fueron capaces de eliminar con éxito el veneno en su sistema, por lo que Shino no corre más peligro ".

"¿Podemos verlo?" preguntó Shibi.

"Sí, pero sólo dos a la vez". respondió Shizune. "Shino-kun todavía está sedado, así que no esperes que se levante pronto".

"¿Todavía está en coma?" preguntó Kakashi.

Shizune negó con la cabeza. "No, pudimos sacarlo con éxito. Shino-kun está dormido".

...

Kakashi y Anko entraron en la habitación de Shino después de que Shibi y su esposa visitaron a su hijo. Shino tenía numerosos tubos y cables enganchados junto con varios IV. El joven genin se veía pálido y demacrado como podría ser. Su piel estaba húmeda y su cabello húmedo y enmarañado.

"Pobre niño." susurró Anko. "Se ve como el infierno".

"Al menos él va a vivir". dijo Kakashi. "Eso es más de lo que esperaba cuando nos fuimos de Busshu Village".

Pronto los dos jonins salieron a la sala de espera otra vez hablando con Shibi y su esposa. "Les agradezco a ambos por traer de vuelta a nuestro hijo". dijo el jefe del clan. "Gracias a ti va a vivir".

"Estoy seguro de que Shino hubiera hecho lo mismo si se hubieran invertido los roles". dijo Kakashi. "Es un camarada".

"Sin embargo, el Clan Aburame está en tu deuda". dijo Shibi. "Kakashi, Anko; si hay algo que necesites de los Aburames, no dudes en preguntar".

...

Kurenai y sus genios regresaron a Konoha Village esa noche y se les informó que Shino estaba vivo en las puertas principales para su alivio. Luego fueron directamente al hospital para examinar el muslo de Naruto y controlar a Shino.

Kiba, Kurenai y Hinata fueron a ver a Shino mientras Blake, Pyrrha y Raven esperaban a Naruto mientras lo estaban remendando. Naruto estaba hablando con el doctor cuidando su pierna. "Las toxinas ya han sido expulsadas de tu cuerpo gracias a tu factor de curación Uzumaki-san". dijo el doctor mientras usaba el jutsu Mystic Palm para curar el daño restante. "Deberías ser bueno para irte ahora. Tómalo con calma los próximos días". Naruto luego fue a ver a Shino con sus compañeros de equipo ...

Luego, Kurenai y los genios cansados presentaron sus informes de acción en el Salón de la Misión y fueron a sus hogares a dormir un poco.

...

**Florería Yamanaka**

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Raven apareció en la tienda de flores de Yamanaka buscando a Pyrrha o Ino-chan, quienes podrían llevar a la niña de ojos rojos a ver a Naruto ... Raven estaba preocupada por el ninja amante de la naranja y quería verlo ... y tal vez llegar a _conocerlo_ mejor Cuando entró, Ayano estaba en el mostrador y dijo: "¡Buenos días! Bienvenido a la tienda de flores de Yamanaka. Yo, oh, buenos días, Raven-chan". dijo Ayano con una cálida sonrisa. "¿Cómo estás?"

Cuervo le dio una suave sonrisa a Ayano. "Buenos días a ti, Ayano-san; ¿está Ino-chan? Pensé que pasaría por aquí desde que regresé a la aldea".

Ayano asintió. "Estoy seguro de que Ino-chan estará feliz de verte. Está en la cocina, así que entra".

"Gracias Ayano-san". Respondió el portador de la espada. "Será bueno verla".

Cuando Raven entró en la cocina, vio a alguien a quien no esperaba ver tan pronto ... Yamanaka Inoichi. Haciendo una pausa, miró los ojos azules de Inoichi y dijo: "Hola Inoichi-san; soy Raven Branwen, pero estoy segura de que ya lo sabes".

Inoichi miró a Raven con suspicacia y pensó: " _Así que esto es lo que pasó con Sakura ... Después de lo que Sakura le hizo a Ino-chan y Ayano, será difícil ser objetivo con esta chica_ ". "Sí, escuché sobre ti en Hokage-sama. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no? ¿Quieres programar esa caminata mental?"

' _Directo al punto eh? _'pensó Raven. "Podemos hacer eso cuando quieras Inoichi-san; no tengo nada que esconderte de ti. En realidad, podría usar tu consejo una vez que hayamos terminado con la mente".

Inoichi preguntó: "¿Cómo suena mañana por la mañana? Tengo otros deberes que atender hoy".

"Puedo estar aquí a las ocho de la mañana a menos que prefieras encontrarte en otro lugar". Respondió la belleza de ojos rojos. "Tengo los próximos tres días libres debido a la misión en la que acabo de estar".

El jefe del clan Yamanaka asintió y dijo: "Eso funcionará muy bien, Raven-san; yo-"

"Raven-chan!" dijo Ino mientras entraba a la cocina sonriendo. "Creí haber escuchado tu voz. Papá, este es mi amigo Raven".

Inoichi dijo: "Sí, Raven-san y yo acabamos de terminar las presentaciones, princesa".

Ino sonrió y dijo: "Escuché que todos tenían una misión difícil, Raven-chan. Pyrrha-chan me habló de Shino. Lamenté mucho escuchar eso. ¿Estás bien?"

Raven asintió y dijo: "Estoy bien. Planeo ir a ver a Shino más tarde ese día. También quería visitar a Naruto-kun, ya que él también estaba herido, pero no sé dónde vive".

"¡Eso no es un problema!" dijo la descarada rubia kunoichi. "Podemos ir a ver a Naruto-kun juntos. Yo también quería visitarlo. ¿Está bien, papá?"

"No veo por qué no Ino-chan". dijo el patriarca Yamanaka. "¿Confiaré en que ustedes dos se mantengan fuera de problemas?" Preguntó mirando más a Raven que a Ino.

"Por supuesto señor." dijo Cuervo. "Ino-chan y yo nos comportaremos como kunoichis apropiados".

Inoichi asintió con aprobación e Ino se preguntó cuál era la tensión subyacente entre su padre y su nuevo amigo. ' _Papi parece preocupado. Le preguntaré a Raven-chan qué ocurrirá después. _Pensó la kunoichi de ojos azules. "Déjame recoger mi equipo y vamos a ver a Naruto-kun juntos, Raven-chan".

Raven asintió y dijo: "Estaré en la tienda con Ayano". ' _No hay necesidad de continuar este concurso de miradas inútiles con Inoichi_ ...'

...

Ino y Raven caminaban juntos hacia Hashirama Lane, donde estaba el edificio de apartamentos de Naruto. "¿Cuál fue toda esa fricción entre tú y papá Raven-chan?" preguntó Ino.

' _Ella es observadora como siempre_ '. pensó Raven. "Soy de otro lugar, ya sabes. Tu papá tiene que hacer una caminata mental para asegurarse de que soy digno de confianza. Se suponía que debía hacerlo antes de que empecé a tomar misiones para Konoha. Supongo que es solo una formalidad"

"Eso me parece un poco excesivo". dijo Ino. "Podría hablar con papá y-"

Raven negó con la cabeza. "Son las órdenes del Hokage, Ino-chan. Ni Inoichi-san ni yo tenemos una opción al respecto. Además, como le dije a tu papá, no tengo nada que ocultar". Levantó la vista hacia un edificio de apartamentos y preguntó: "¿Es este el lugar de Naruto-kun?"

"Es el siguiente abajo". respondió Ino. "¿No estará en shock Naruto-kun tener a dos hermosos kunoichis vigilándolo?" preguntó ella con una risita.

La joven amante de la espada solo sonrió y se rió ante las payasadas de su amiga ...

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Raven vacilante llamó a la puerta de Naruto y encontró que su cara se calentaba otra vez. ¡ _Oh, maldita sea! Me estoy sonrojando como una colegiala otra vez ... Me pregunto si Naruto-kun ya está listo. Siempre fue un madrugador_ .

Ino sonrió cuando escuchó a Naruto dirigirse hacia la puerta para responder y le preguntó: "¿Quién es?"

"¡Es Ino-chan y Raven-chan Naruto-kun! ¿Estás vestida?" preguntó Ino. ' _¡Espero que no! _'Ella se rió mentalmente.

Raven miró a Ino y pudo decir lo que la rubia pensaba por la expresión de Ino. Mentalmente se rió y pensó: " _No va a abrir la puerta __**desnudo,**__ Ino-chan_ ".

Naruto abrió la puerta y tenía una mano llena de kunai. Sus ojos tenían una mirada de acero que sorprendió a Ino y Raven, quienes la encontraron _muy_atractiva. Naruto guardó sus cuchillos y dijo. "Buenos días chicas, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "¡Salimos a ver cómo te encontraba, por supuesto! Sé que no estás acostumbrada a que lleguen a tu puerta hermosos kunoichis, pero ¿por qué los kunai?"

Naruto sonrió pero dijo seriamente, "Nunca puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso".

Raven sonrió tímidamente y dijo: "Buenos días, Naruto-kun. Espero que no te estemos imponiendo".

El ninja amante de la naranja se encogió de hombros y dijo: "No, no hay problema. Entra. El verdadero yo está en la cocina".

"¿El verdadero tú?" preguntó Ino. "Oh, clon de la sombra".

El clon de la sombra dejó a las dos chicas en su apartamento y cerró la puerta con llave antes de que él dijera: "Jefe; son Ino y Raven-san".

"Traedlos a la cocina". dijo Naruto. "Solo estoy limpiando los mostradores".

El clon de la sombra llevó a Ino y Raven a la cocina donde Naruto original estaba enjuagando un paño con el que había estado limpiando los mostradores. "Hola chicas, siéntense y estaré allí". El clon de la sombra se dispersó, dejando a ambos kunoichi preguntándose cómo debe ser tener múltiples de ti mismo corriendo.

Naruto llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca con un remolino rojo Uzumaki en la parte delantera. "Entonces, ¿cómo están las damas esta mañana?"

"Vinimos a revisarte." dijo Ino. "Raven-chan dijo que te apuñalaron por el muslo y los dos estábamos preocupados".

Naruto hizo un gesto hacia su muslo izquierdo inmaculado. "Todo está curado; sabes que me recupero muy rápido".

Ino miró el muslo izquierdo de Naruto e hizo una doble toma. "¿Dónde está la cicatriz?"

"No cicatrizo Ino". respondió Naruto. "Yo nunca he."

"Sabía que siempre te curabas rápido, ¡pero esto es ridículo!" dijo Ino mientras miraba boquiabierta la pierna ilesa de Naruto. ' _Bonitas piernas magras, musculosas. Maldito Naruto-kun, a Ino-chan le gusta! _'

Raven también estaba disfrutando de la vista (los días antes de que su pierna estuviera hinchada y sangrienta). "Ummm ..." ' _¿Cómo nunca noté su físico antes? Sakura, idiota ... _'La niña de ojos rojos sofocó sus lujuriosos pensamientos y dijo preocupada: "¿Has tenido más sueños extraños, Naruto-kun?"

"¿Te refieres a Salem?" preguntó Naruto. Al ver que Raven asintió, dijo: "No, solo una vez. Culpo a los venenos".

"¿También te envenenaron?" preguntó Ino sorprendida. "¿Estás seguro de que todo se ha ido?"

El ninja amante de la naranja asintió. "El médico dijo que mi cuerpo ya había expulsado las toxinas anoche. Lo comprobó y estoy bien, Ino".

"Bueno, eso es un alivio". dijo Cuervo. "Dijeron que también sacaron todas las toxinas de Shino, así que espero que nunca haya tenido pesadillas".

"Dudo que lo hiciera dado que estaba en coma". dijo Naruto tristemente. "El Equipo 7 irá a visitarlo una vez que esté fuera de cuidados intensivos. En este momento, solo su familia y el Equipo 8 lo están visitando. Me temo que simplemente estaremos bajo los pies".

' _Naruto-kun realmente ha madurado_ '. pensó Raven con aprobación. " _Poco a poco se está convirtiendo en el hombre que se supone que es, un ninja de nivel kage_ ".

Ino notó que Raven estaba mirando soñadoramente a Naruto y reprimió una risita. ' _Alguien está herido_ '.

...

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Blake y Anko estaban tomando su té de la mañana y discutiendo su situación. "Vamos a tener que conseguir mejores armas para cazar Criaturas de Grimm Anko nee-chan. Los cuchillos Kunai simplemente no son suficientes para la tarea en cuestión".

"¿Entonces crees que las armas como las que tenías en Remanente son una buena solución?" preguntó Anko. Al ver a Blake asentir, la amante de la serpiente agregó: "Estamos hablando de muchos ryos Blake-chan ... Pero nuevamente, Hokage-sama está revisando nuestra misión ahora. También puede decidir que es necesario. Sé que Kakashi ya está presionando para Por otro lado, tu novio Naruto-kun fue bastante efectivo al transmitir chakra de viento a lo largo del kunai ".

Las orejas de Blake cayeron. "¿Y cuántos _otros_ genines son capaces de manipular chakra en su nivel? La mayoría de los _chunins_ tampoco pueden hacer eso".

"Punto tomado Blake-chan". dijo Anko. "Además, Naruto tendrá su espada de fuego pronto por lo que has dicho."

La voz de Blake tomó una ventaja. "Naruto-kun será aún más fuerte con el Shear Trigger en la mano. Necesitamos conseguirte un arma especial también nee-chan. Tenía una amiga llamada Ilia que tenía un látigo de metal. Era un arma muy potente que podía cortar a través del metal. Me pregunto si podrías usar un arma así ... "

"Un látigo de metal, ¿eh?" preguntó Anko con una risita. "Eso consolidaría bastante mi imagen como una dominatrix demente que el público ha soñado. Me pregunto si podría incorporarla al estilo de la serpiente ..."

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

Esa tarde, Kakashi, Anko y Kurenai estaban discutiendo sus puntos de vista con el Tercer Hokage. Hiruzen dijo: "Como medida temporal, estoy cambiando a Raven Branwen al puesto de Aburame Shino en el Equipo 8. El joven Shino estará fuera por meses y el Equipo 8 es el único equipo anti Grimm aparte del Equipo 7. Kurenai, me doy cuenta de que tienes objeciones. Pero necesitamos tu equipo en la fuerza de combate ". Kurenai asintió tristemente. El anciano Hokage se volvió hacia Anko y le dijo: "Tengo un reemplazo en mente para el Equipo 15, por lo que podrás romperlos con los gemelos de Malachite. Tú mismo admitiste que Raven es mucho mejor que los gemelos de todos modos y eso eliminará la brecha en las habilidades que reportaste causaría problemas anteriormente ".

"Entiendo Hokage-sama". dijo la amante de la serpiente. ' _Maldita sea que desastre_ ...'

El Hokage suspiró. "... Y como ustedes tres lo han solicitado, también vamos a obtener parte de este armamento anti Grimm especializado para todos ustedes y para la joven Kiba. Desafortunadamente, tendremos que confiar en aquellos de ustedes que vinieron de Remnant para recordar y diseñen ese tipo de armamento para que tome tiempo. También tendremos que encontrar algunos herreros competentes para crear tales armas ".

"Nos hemos cubierto en la parte de herrero Hokage-sama". dijo Kakashi. "El genin Tenten en el Equipo 9 trabaja en la tienda de su Padre y han desarrollado el equipo especial para mi equipo y para Hinata. Hacen un excelente trabajo comisionado".

"Bueno, esa es una preocupación menos". dijo el Hokage. Luego preguntó: "Nunca lo había pensado antes de Kakashi, pero ¿qué tipo de arma tenías en el remanente?"

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y dijo grandiosamente: "¡Tenía el arma _más genial_ de todas! ¡Un increíble bastón para caminar!"

Hiruzen, Anko y Kurenai todo el sudor cayó. "... ¿ _Un __**bastón**__ ...?_ " Preguntó el Hokage. "Lamento mucho haberte preguntado ..."

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, Salem ha aparecido por fin. La pregunta es si ella puede realmente tener alguna influencia directa en las Naciones Elementales o si es simplemente una espectadora a través de sus Videntes ... Las cosas se han ido al sur para el Equipo 8 y particularmente a Shino. ¿Podrá volver a ser un ninja? Por último, el Hokage ha comenzado a organizar grupos especializados para tratar con las Criaturas de Grimm. ¿A qué conducirá eso? Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 25/11/17**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este capítulo de transición está guiado por personajes, por lo que no hay mucha acción. Aquí está el capítulo 28. ¡Disfruta!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

**Cita: _Oh, golpeado por un rayo; no murió ... .Craaazy el jueves! - Nora Valkyrie sobre cómo su apariencia se activó - RWBY Volumen 5_**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Oficina de Hokage_**

_Esa tarde, Kakashi, Anko y Kurenai estaban discutiendo sus puntos de vista con el Tercer Hokage. Hiruzen dijo: "Como medida temporal, estoy moviendo a Raven Branwen al puesto de Aburame Shino en el Equipo 8. El joven Shino estará fuera por meses y el Equipo 8 es el único escuadrón anti Grimm aparte del Equipo 7. Me doy cuenta de que tiene objeciones, pero Kurenai. Necesitamos tu equipo en la fuerza de combate ". Kurenai asintió tristemente. El anciano Hokage se volvió hacia Anko y le dijo: "Tengo un reemplazo en mente para el Equipo 15, por lo que podrás romperlos con los gemelos de Malachite. Tú mismo admitiste que Raven es mucho mejor que los gemelos de todos modos y eso eliminará la brecha en las habilidades que reportaste causaría problemas anteriormente "._

_"Entiendo Hokage-sama". dijo la amante de la serpiente. ' __Maldita qué desastre ... . __'_

_El Hokage suspiró. "... Y como ustedes tres lo han solicitado, también vamos a obtener parte de este armamento anti Grimm especializado para todos ustedes y para la joven Kiba. Desafortunadamente, tendremos que confiar en aquellos de ustedes que vinieron de Remnant para recordar y diseñen ese tipo de armamento para que tome tiempo. También tendremos que encontrar algunos herreros competentes para crear tales armas "._

_"Nos hemos cubierto en la parte de herrero Hokage-sama". dijo Kakashi. "El genin Tenten en el Equipo 9 trabaja en la tienda de su Padre y han desarrollado el equipo especial para mi equipo y para Hinata. Hacen un excelente trabajo comisionado"._

_"Bueno, esa es una preocupación menos". dijo el Hokage. Luego preguntó: "Nunca lo pensé antes de Kakashi, pero ¿qué tipo de arma tenías en Remnant?"_

_Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y dijo grandiosamente: "¡Tenía el __arma __más genial__ de todas! ¡Un bastón andante!"_

_Hiruzen, Anko y Kurenai todo el sudor cayó. __" ... ¿Un __**bastón**__ ...?__ " Preguntó el Hokage. "Lamento mucho haberte preguntado ..."_

_..._

Capitulo 28

**País de fuego, aldea de Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 8**

Temprano en la mañana, Kurenai, Kiba y Hinata se reunieron en sus campos de entrenamiento regulares donde el hermoso jonin de ojos rojos estaba explicando la situación actual a sus cargos. "... Y debido a la situación con Shino-kun herido, el genin Raven Branwen va a ocupar su lugar en el Equipo 8 hasta nuevo aviso. Hokage-sama ha designado específicamente al Equipo 8 un equipo anti-Grimm junto con el Equipo 7. Como así, Kiba-kun y yo obtendremos armamento especializado para el trabajo que tenemos entre manos ... " Miró a Hinata y dijo: "Sé que tienes algo de tensión con Raven-san, pero necesito que los dos dejen de lado sus diferencias, Hinata-chan".

Hinata asintió y dijo: "Haré todo lo posible para hacerme amiga de Raven-san sensei".

"Eso es todo lo que puedo preguntar." dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

"¿Dónde _está_ Raven-san?" preguntó Kiba. "Hubiera esperado que ella estuviera aquí para nuestra primera reunión".

"Ella recibe un chequeo físico y psicológico completo antes de unirse al equipo por Hokage-sama". respondió Kurenai. "Raven es nueva en Konoha, por lo que quiere borrar su estado de un período de prueba a un genin completo".

...

**Casa de Yamanaka, Oficina de Inoichi**

Yamanaka Inoichi estaba menos que emocionado por lo que había encontrado en la mente de Raven. La locura mental de Sakura interior fue suficiente para hacer que su estómago se revolviera, pero la experiencia de toda una vida de Raven como líder de bandidos, asesino y ladrón lo dejó completamente disgustado. El padre de Ino hubiera considerado enviar a Raven a la cárcel o matarla en lugar de convertirla en un genin ... Pero tenía algo en contra de su personalidad en la que Inoichi confiaba; de alguna manera ella había retenido la _lealtad_ de Sakura . El jefe rubio del clan sabía que Raven mataría despiadadamente a cualquier enemigo que se interponga en su camino, pero también sabía que la chica de pelo negro protegería a su Ino-chan y sus amigos y aliados Konoha a toda costa.

Inoichi pensó para sí mismo: ' _Raven también retiene la inocencia de Sakura de una manera extraña. Ella es muy tímida acerca de su interés en todas las personas, Uzumaki Naruto con quien Sakura era compañera de equipo. Ella siempre está comprando flores para poner en las tumbas de Mebuki y Kizashi. Ella anhela pertenecer a una familia y su primera opción, la elección de Sakura, es la familia de su mejor amiga. Yo mismo estuve de acuerdo en que habríamos llevado a Haruno Sakura como a una hija si la hubieran encontrado, pero dioses, esto es increíble_ ". Inoichi quería reírse de la ironía. ' _Los dos mejores amigos de Ino son Pyrrha, que es un ángel comparativo de la justicia, y Raven, que es un criminal de sangre fría. Los kamis deben estar riéndose de mí_ . el pensó.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Inoichi despertara a Raven para considerar las cosas. Raven se despertó sintiéndose un poco aturdido y se preguntó cuánto había visto Inoichi. Ella sabía que él era un hombre honorable y un excelente psiquiatra. La hermosa niña de ojos rojos también sabía que él la mataría en un instante si era una amenaza para Ino-chan de alguna manera. ' _No tengo nada que ocultar ... pero conozco a Inoichi. Habría odiado a Raven Branwen, líder de la tribu de bandidos Branwen. ¿Qué debería decirle a él? Lo admiro por alguna razón ... Quiero su aprobación. Quiero estar cerca de Ino-chan ... ¿Qué hago? _'

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro en silencio hasta que Inoichi finalmente dijo: "Ver lo que le pasó a Haruno Sakura fue realmente desgarrador. Ella era muy querida para mí, sabes. Ahora es parte de ti Raven Branwen. Tienes su intelecto, su lealtad y Algunos otros rasgos que considero positivos. La pregunta es si supera o no los aspectos negativos de tu personalidad. Eras un asesino de sangre fría. Pero fuiste leal a tu tribu. Ahora no tienes una tribu. ¿intentar hacer?"

Raven frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿No es obvio? Konoha es mi tribu ahora. Los ninjas Leaf son mi tribu. ¡El clan Yamanaka es-!" Se detuvo y se tapó la boca antes de mirar de nuevo a Inoichi a los ojos. Ella derramó una sola lágrima. "No sabes lo horrible que era ver cuando Inner Sakura intentó secuestrar a Ino-chan y matar a Ayano. Estaba indefensa y encerrada en una jaula. Quería salir y detenerla, pero no pude romper los barrotes". Fue entonces cuando estuve convencido de que Inner Sakura tenía que morir ... "

"Lo vi todo". dijo Inoichi. "Ver todo ese espectáculo desde tu punto de vista combinado me hizo sentir mal al ver cuán torcida y asesina se había convertido Sakura. La marca de la maldición la retorcía aún más. Era horroroso ver a una chica tan dulce destruida de esa manera. Cuando terminaste con ella. Al menos eso la liberó de su locura ".

La extraña pareja se sentó en silencio por un momento e Inoichi dijo: "Recomiendo que se te otorgue el estado de genin completo, pero que sigas viéndome para chequeos psicológicos ... También te permitiré seguir siendo amigo de Ino -chan ".

Raven dejó escapar un suspiro, no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo. Luego preguntó: "¿Qué voy a decirle a Ino-chan sobre Sakura Interior? Yo-"

Inoichi levantó la mano y dijo: "Todo el mundo todavía se está recuperando de la noticia de que Haruno Sakura era un ninja desaparecido que fue declarado muerto después de la Guerra Konoha / Oto. Ino-chan, Ayano-chan y los demás no podrían manéjelo en este punto. Hablaremos más sobre esto a medida que pase el tiempo. En este momento, la herida todavía está demasiado fresca ".

Raven asintió con tristeza y dijo: "Entiendo, pero quiero que ellos sepan la verdad algún día".

"Por su bien o el tuyo Raven?" Preguntó la cabeza del clan rubia.

Los ojos de Raven se volvieron duros y ella simplemente dijo, "Ambos".

Inoichi asintió y dijo: "Tengo tus papeles completos. Vamos a ver el Hokage y te juraremos como un genin completo".

...

**Oficina de Hokage**

Sarutobi Hiruzen terminó de escribir sus documentos para enviar a cada uno de los líderes de las Naciones Elementales con respecto al surgimiento de las Criaturas de Grimm. También envió la versión expandida del memorando de Kakashi con varios tipos de Grimm categorizados que no habían sido vistos (y con suerte nunca lo serían). ' _Espero que realmente presten atención a esta advertencia. Conociend Onoki, pensarán que es una especie de esquema elaborado por mi parte. En realidad, es difícil comprender a las criaturas que están por eliminar a la humanidad que se alimenta de energía negativa_ . Terminó de poner su sello en cada uno de los pergaminos y ordenó que se enviaran a través de sus pájaros mensajeros más rápidos. ' _Qué desastre_ ...' pensó el anciano Hokage.

En ese momento escuchó un golpe y su secretaria Maki dijo: "Yamanaka Inoichi y Raven Branwen están aquí para verte Hokage-sama".

"Envíalos". respondió Hiruzen. _'Espero que esta sea una buena noticia. _'

...

Una hora después, el Tercer Hokage tenía un dolor de cabeza mientras leía el informe sobre Raven. " _Realmente podría usar un poco de sake ahora mismo ... _"Raven, realmente no sé qué pensar después de leer este informe, pero necesitamos genios experimentados para luchar contra Creatures of Grimm y usted está _altamente_ calificado. Anko dio un informe brillante sobre su desempeño durante la misión con Bishamon. Soy Promoviéndote a Genin completo según las recomendaciones de Inoichi. Quiero que continúes con tus controles psicológicos y que hagas lo mejor que puedas con el Equipo 8. "

Cuervo se levantó y se inclinó. "Te agradezco Hokage-sama. Entiendo y haré lo mejor que pueda".

Después de que Hiruzen despidió a Raven para ir a reunirse con el Equipo 8, le dijo a Inoichi: "Me sorprende que le hayas dado el visto bueno, Inoichi. Con lo que le sucedió a tu esposa e hija, fue una decisión difícil de tomar".

Inoichi negó con la cabeza. "Créeme, Hokage-sama; mi reacción fue tener a la chica encerrada y nunca dejarla ver la luz del día otra vez. Fuera de sus habilidades de combate, sus principales características redentoras heredaron de Sakura. Ella valora la lealtad y la amistad, así que decidí para arriesgarse con ella. Ninguno de los otros miembros de Remnant ha sido tan difícil de decidir ... "

"Entiendo a Inoichi. Algunos juicios dicen que es casi imposible y tienes que elegir el menor de los dos males". Hiruzen sacó un poco de sake de un compartimento oculto en su escritorio. "Normalmente no bebo esto tan temprano en el día, pero después de eso necesito una bebida. ¿Sake ...?"

Inoichi asintió. "Gracias Hokage-sama. Podría usar uno también".

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Mientras tanto, Naruto, Blake y Pyrrha estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de la rubia trabajando en los sellos de fuinjutsu para las balas elementales ... Bueno, Pyrrha y Naruto estaban. Blake estaba leyendo el último Icha Icha con gran atención. Era casi la hora del almuerzo y los tres tenían hambre. Pyrrha miró el reloj de la pared y dijo: "Vamos a llevar algo para llevar o algo para que podamos seguir trabajando".

Blake levantó la vista de su libro. "Okonomiyaki me suena bien. Pero tendríamos que ir a comer a un restaurante para eso".

"Mmmm ... eso suena bien". dijo Pyrrha. "¿Qué piensas Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terminó un sello y dijo: "Hay un lugar de okonomiyaki cerca de la tienda de armas de Tenten. Podemos dejar los sellos allí y almorzar entonces".

"Suena como un plan." dijo Blake con aprobación. "Juntemos nuestras cosas y nos vamos".

...

Los tres genios del Equipo 7 entraron en la tienda de Tenten y la chica de pelo de bollo se veía muy emocionada de verlos. "¡Chicos! ¡Tienes un gran momento!"

Naruto saludó. "Hola Tenten. Compramos una carga de sellos para ti".

"¡Hola de nuevo!" dijo Pyrrha.

Blake sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Es bueno verte, Tenten; ¿qué hay de nuevo?"

Tenten levantó un pergamino y dijo: "Papá y yo obtuvimos una carta de intención del Hokage para crear armas especializadas para los Equipos Anti-Grimm que se están formando. ¡Todo es gracias a todos! ¡Esto va a ser muy _difícil!_ " La chica amante de las armas estaba claramente sobre la luna. "Veamos esos nuevos sellos".

La chica de pelo moño revisó los sellos y dijo: "Este es un trabajo excelente como siempre ... ¿qué pensarían ustedes de una pequeña empresa?"

Naruto miró intrigado y dijo: "¿Qué tenías en mente, Tenten?" Pyrrha y Blake también parecían curiosos.

Tenten tenía un destello en el ojo y dijo: "Papá y yo hemos estado tirando de unas cuantas noches en el Shear Trigger y se desempeña mejor que nuestras expectativas más salvajes con las balas elementales que has ayudado a crear. Ya que no es un calibre estándar. podemos usar la misma munición en todas las otras armas nuevas. En lugar de solo hacer sellos para tus propias balas, podrías hacerlas para todos por un recorte de las ganancias. Papá dijo que cuando ustedes entraron para hacerles la oferta y él lo haría. haga un contrato. Podemos hacer todas las balas que cualquiera quiera, ¡pero sus sellos elementales son lo que realmente se venderá! "

Pyrrha se rascó la sien y dijo: "Esa es toda una propuesta. Ummm ... ¿de cuántos sellos estamos hablando?"

"¡Tantos como puedas hacer!" dijo Tenten con entusiasmo. "Sé que ustedes tienen misiones como yo, pero esta sería una gran manera de hacer algunos ryos adicionales cuando no están en el campo. Por supuesto, negociaríamos un precio equitativo. La tienda proporciona los materiales y usted proporciona el sellos. ¿Qué te parece? "

El estómago de Blake _rugió_ y ella pareció avergonzada.

"Tal vez deberíamos discutirlo después de un buen almuerzo". dijo Tenten con una risita. "Yo también estoy un poco hambriento". Su padre salió por la parte de atrás y ella le preguntó: "Papá, voy a almorzar con mis amigos durante la próxima hora. ¿Puedes manejar la tienda mientras estoy fuera?"

El padre de Tenten sonrió. "Creo que puedo manejarlo, Tenten-chan. Cuando regreses, les mostraremos el nuevo Shear Trigger".

...

Los cuatro genins pronto comieron okonomiyaki y discutieron cosas. "¿Un látigo de pistola de metal?" preguntó Tenten. "Ya estoy trabajando en uno para otra persona. Ella es una nueva genin en el Equipo 19 llamada Ilia".

"¿ _ILIA?_ " Preguntó Blake en estado de shock. "¿Ilia como en Ilia Amitola?"

Tenten se mostró un poco sorprendida por el arrebato de Blake, pero luego dijo: "Es ella; ¿es amiga tuya?" " _Eso espero_ ..." Tenten pensó con una gota de sudor.

"Bueno, yo-" Blake pareció atraparse a sí misma. "Sí, es una amiga ... pero no la he visto en mucho tiempo ..."

...

**Torre Hokage**

Mientras tanto, una joven genin a prueba llamada Ilia estaba sentada en el pasillo, fuera de la oficina de Hokage, pensando irritablemente en su situación. 'El _equipo 19 se disuelve porque esos otros dos idiotas no pudieron mantenerlo unido ... __**¡Maldita sea! **_'

_ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA…._

**_Reino de Vale, poco después de la caída de Beacon_**_ …._

_... Un miembro enmascarado del Colmillo Blanco que estaba en el personal personal de Adam Taurus estaba hablando con Ilia. Ella no lo conocía personalmente, pero él era de alto rango en la organización. La habían llamado desde Menagerie para una importante misión. "Ilia Amitola, tu trabajo es cazar al desertor Blake Belladonna y traerla de vuelta con vida. Adam Taurus la quiere en sus manos. Tienes permiso para destruir todo lo que sea de valor para ella, incluidos sus amigos. Se debe dar un ejemplo. de ellos para romperla. ¿Entiendes?_

_Ilia se quedó sin aliento ante las órdenes. ' __Romperla? __Blake es mi amigo ... No quiero hacerle daño. Tal vez pueda convencerla de que vuelva. ¿Por qué dejó el lado de Adam para empezar con ...? __' 'Me -Entiendo señor. ¿Dónde estaba Blake Belladona visto por última vez?'_

_"En la batalla de Beacon". dijo el hombre. "No sabemos si ella huyó o aún está en el área. Ahí es donde entras tú"._

_..._

**_Beacon Academy, semanas después…._**

_Había sido una búsqueda larga y difícil para Ilia. La chica faunus camaleónica finalmente rastreó el rastro de Blake hasta la Torre CCT Beacon dañada. "El rastro de Blake lleva a este lugar". pensó Ilia en voz alta. La joven cazadora vio al Grimm Dragon congelado arriba en la torre y se estremeció. "¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo cerca de esa cosa? ¿Estaba ... comida?" Alejándose de ese pensamiento horrible, Ilia miró a su alrededor y vio un punto ligeramente brillante en el suelo. 'Que es esto…?' pensó la muchacha faunus. Puso su mano en el lugar y no supo más ... como Blake antes de que su único polvo quedara atrás ..._

_..._

**_País de arroz_**

_Fuma Sasame fue asesinado en el fuego cruzado entre las fuerzas Konoha y Oto. La confundieron con un ninja Oto y la redujeron antes de que pudiera reaccionar. La vida de la niña más bien pequeña había terminado antes de que realmente hubiera comenzado ... o así lo pensó. Varios días después se despertó con su cuerpo completamente restaurado y un nuevo conjunto de recuerdos. Ilia y Sasame lucharon entre sí con los dientes y las uñas por el control durante esos tres días, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Las dos chicas acordaron que la fusión era preferible a la muerte ... Al final, resultó una nueva Ilia dado que tenía tanto la apariencia como los rasgos faunus. Ella era más joven como Sasame._

_Ilia regresó al área que ocupaba el clan Fuma para conectarse con ellos y descubrió que el área estaba completamente bajo el agua debido a una inundación. Mirando hacia el norte, Ilia vio que la presa había sido destruida. Ella se sentó y lloró. "¡No queda nada! ¡¿A dónde voy ahora ?!" pensó en voz alta. Después de unos días de deambular por el paisaje destrozado de la Tierra de Rice, siguió su olfato al olor de la comida que había cerca y descubrió que era un campo de refugiados donde los ninjas de Fire Country cuidaban a la gente de Rice Country. Sabiendo que robar algo de comida era su mejor opción, Ilia se deslizó sigilosamente en el campo de refugiados ..._

_Entonces la faunus fue vista. ' __¡MIERDA! __¡Tengo que correr! __'pensó Ilia. Fue entonces cuando tropezó con una montaña de un hombre llamado Akimichi Choza._

_El hombre grande le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo: "Pareces una niña hambrienta. Ven y come algo". Choza conversó con ella un rato y le dio un enorme plato de comida antes de que la revisaran en la tienda médica. Cuando Akimichi Clan Head le dio la oportunidad de unirse a las Fuerzas de Konoha cuando una ninja, Ilia aprovechó la oportunidad y finalmente fue asignada como genio probatoria en el Equipo 19. El resto debería haber sido simple, __**pero**__ ..._

_FLASHBACK END_ ….

"¡Hey chico! ¿Estás ahí?" Auge de una mujer que sorprendió a Ilia de sus reflexiones. La chica faunus camaleónica levantó la vista y vio una kunoichi bastante hermosa con una gabardina color canela y cabello morado. Ella proyectó un aura bastante temible que Ilia encontró un poco intimidante.

"Ummm… .sí?" preguntó Ilia.

La mujer preguntó: "¿Eres Ilia Amitola del Equipo 19?"

Ilia gruñó, "Yo _estaba_ en el equipo 19 hasta que mis estúpidos compañeros de equipo comenzaron a robar y abusar de su autoridad. Ellos fueron atrapados y mi equipo se disolvió."

La mujer sonrió ferozmente. "Entonces eres quien estoy aquí para recoger. Soy Mitarashi Anko del Equipo 15 y eres mi nuevo genin según las órdenes de Hokage-sama. Tu jonin sensei Kisaragi dio buenos informes sobre ti, así que deberías hacerlo bien". Anko le entregó las órdenes de Ilia con el sello de Hokage que indicaba que ella era parte del Equipo 15 ahora.

La camaleón faunus se sorprendió y se mostró en su rostro. "….¿De Verdad?"

Ako asintió. "Sí, de ahora en adelante me dirigirás a mí como Anko-sensei. Tus nuevos compañeros de equipo son Melanie y Miltia Malachite. Sobresalen en taijutsu y de lo que he leído sigilosamente es tu especialidad. Eso funcionará muy bien en mi opinión. Vamos Ve por algo de dango y te presentaré a tus compañeros de equipo ".

...

**Tienda de armas de Tenten Espada del cielo ***

"Entonces, ¿qué piensan ustedes de la idea del sello?" preguntó Tenten con entusiasmo.

Naruto miró a Pyrrha. "Nos dará un poco de dinero extra para gastar".

Pyrrha dijo cálidamente: "Bueno, mientras no interfiera con el entrenamiento o las misiones, será una buena razón para practicar nuestro fuinjutsu Naruto-kun".

Fue entonces cuando el padre Tengoku * eng de Tenten sacó el nuevo Shear Trigger en su forma de espada y dijo: "Aquí tienes, Naruto. Dale una sensación al nuevo y mejorado Shear Trigger".

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron ante el arma negra y plateada que él reverentemente tomó en sus manos. "¡Esto se ve increíble!" él dijo.

"Vamos a retirarlo y puedes probarlo". dijo Tenten con un destello en sus ojos. "Creo que estarás impresionado Naruto".

En el campo de tiro, Naruto le dio al Sheer Trigger unos cuantos cambios de prueba. Luego repasó sus katas de espada que sus compañeros de equipo lo perforaron en las últimas semanas. Pyrrha sonrió y dijo: "Excelente Naruto-kun. Lo estás haciendo mucho mejor que nunca con el Shear Trigger original".

Blake asintió y dijo: "Serás mucho más efectivo con esto. Haz correr un poco de chakra de viento por la hoja".

La hoja inmediatamente comenzó a brillar de color azul a lo largo de sus bordes y zumbó en sincronía con el chakra de Naruto. Tenten dijo con entusiasmo: "Date una vuelta en un puesto de entrenamiento". Naruto cortó el poste y se cayó por la mitad en diagonal.

Los ojos ámbar de Blake brillaron. "Eso es Naruto-kun, perfecto!"

Naruto examinó el corte y dijo: "Esto es tan bueno como el corte de un golpe de viento. Realmente estoy superando a Tenten".

"Vamos a intentarlo en forma de pistola Naruto". dijo Tenten. "Te mostraré cómo transformarlo".

Unos minutos más tarde, Tenten le mostró a Naruto cómo apuntar su nueva arma y disparó varias veces. "¡Esto es increíble Tenten!" dijo el ninja amante de la naranja. "No hay prácticamente ninguna patada y puede disparar rondas rápidamente sin tener que amartillarla cada vez".

"Parece que también puedes apuntarlo mejor, Naruto-kun". dijo Pyrrha mientras aplaudía alegremente. "Después de un poco de práctica, estarás golpeando las cosas en el centro".

Tenten dijo con entusiasmo: "Solo espera hasta que veas lo que pueden hacer las balas elementales ...".

...

**Tienda Dango**

Mitarashi Anko llevó a su nueva encargada, Ilia, a la tienda Dango para encontrarse con Melanie y Miltia, que estaban sentadas y esperando con sus tradicionales vestidos de batalla rojos y blancos. Vieron a su excéntrico sensei llevando a una pequeña niña con un traje oscuro y gris oscuro para que se reuniera con ellos. Anko tomó asiento y dijo: "Melanie-chan, Miltia-chan; esta es Ilia Amitola. Ilia, esta es Melanie y Miltia Malachite". Ilia se inclinó ligeramente y las gemelas le devolvieron el gesto. Anko hizo un gesto a Ilia para que se sentara y ordenó a Dango para todos.

Después de que empezaron a comer, Anko explicó a Ilia: "El equipo 15 apenas se formó cuando uno de nuestros miembros fue transferido a otro equipo. Melanie y Miltia se han estado entrenando por separado, así que este es nuestro segundo intento en una" reunión oficial del primer equipo ". Hokage-sama indicó que iba a entrenarlos a ustedes tres como un escuadrón genin estándar, pero el Equipo 15 también ha sido designado como un escuadrón Anti-Grimm, así que obtendremos armas especializadas para el trabajo. Melanie-chan y Miltia-chan están recibiendo garras hechas, así que tenemos que elegir algo para mí y para ti, Ilia. ¿Qué usaste en Remnant? "

Ilia se puso azul y se congeló. "¿C-cómo supiste que era de Remnant? ¡Soy de Rice Country!"

Anko sonrió depredadoramente y dijo: "Bueno, hay varias razones por las que". Levantó la mano y contó con los dedos, "Primero está tu nombre extranjero; segundo, pones Menagerie en tu aplicación de ninja que está en Remnant y es el hogar de los faunus ... y tercero, simplemente te pusiste azul cuando yo Remanente mencionado ".

La cara de Ilia se plantó al darse cuenta de que se puso azul de miedo ... y de que accidentalmente puso "Menagerie" en lugar de "Rice Country" por accidente. Volviendo a su cutis normal, Ilia gruñó: "Así que me has atrapado. Sí, soy un faunus ... ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Ilia se tensó y se dispuso a luchar.

Anko levantó una ceja y dijo: "Mi hermana pequeña adoptiva es una faunus. Es solo otra línea de sangre aquí en Konoha".

Los ojos verdes de Melanie estaban muy abiertos. "¿Entonces puedes cambiar de color? ¿Puedes camuflarte? ¡Eso sería una gran ventaja en la batalla!"

Miltia parecía más calculadora. "Mientras Melanie nee-chan y yo nos enfrentamos a enemigos, podríamos atacarlos y permanecer ocultos. _Genial_ ".

"Estos dos son de Vale". explicó Anko. "Parte de la razón por la que Hokage-sama lo eligió para estar en este equipo es porque todos ustedes son de Remnant, así que esperamos que todos nos llevemos bien. Estuvo atrapado con un par de manzanas en el Equipo 19. El Equipo 15 será mucho mejor. "

Ilia se relajó un poco y dijo: "No he visto ningún otro faunus cerca ... simplemente asumí que también había prejuicios".

Miltia se echó a reír: "El clan de mi novio Kiba-kun puede asumir las características de los perros. También se parecen mucho a los faunus. Estás completamente a salvo aquí en Konoha".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 8**

Raven estaba sentada con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo después de unirse a ellos durante su ejercicio matutino y entrenar con Kurenai-sensei. Estaban comiendo uno de los almuerzos caseros de Hinata que Raven encontraba delicioso como alguna vez lo había hecho Sakura. "¡Esta comida es increíble, Hinata! ¡No puedo creer que la hayas arreglado tú solo!" Dijo el portador de la espada de pelo negro.

Hinata miró con atención a Raven y recordó que otra kunoichi había dicho algo similar ... _"¿Arreglaste todo este Hinata?" preguntó Sakura, "¡Eso es increíble!" _... es lo que dijo la meñique lo que parecía hace una vida ... Shinata reflexionó sobre las palabras y acciones de Raven y notó algunas cosas; La niña de ojos rojos actuaba como si _ya los conociera_ . Su mejor amiga era _Yamanaka Ino_ . Ella era _extremadamente inteligente_ . Por último, Raven era de Remnant, pero nunca había dicho con quién se fusionaba.

" _Por otro lado, Haruno Sakura no tenía el tipo de impulso o la fuerza que Raven tiene_ ...". pensó la princesa byakugan. ' _Sakura fue catalogada como KIA en la Guerra de Oto ... Tengo que pensar en esto cuidadosamente_ '.

"¿Un ryo para tus pensamientos, Hinata-chan?" preguntó Kurenai. "Usted fue totalmente zonificado por ahí".

Hinata se sonrojó un poco. "Estaba pensando que Raven-san parece encajar muy bien con nuestro equipo. No puedo evitar sentir que ella me recuerda a alguien pero no puedo ni siquiera señalarlo ..."

Raven se detuvo a media golondrina y pensó: " _Sé que Hinata es muy inteligente pero fuera de Hokage-sama e Inoichi_ ...".

Kurenai dijo: "Estoy segura de que es una coincidencia, Hinata-chan".

"Tienes razón sensei". dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. ' _Voy a investigar esto más a fondo con la ayuda de Kiba-kun. Si su aroma o sistema de chakra coincide con Sakura, hablaré con Kurenai-sensei sobre eso_ . La belleza de ojos perlados habría pensado más en ello, pero algo llamó su atención. Algo _naranja_ para ser específico.

El Equipo 7 se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento cuando vieron al Equipo 8 tomar un descanso y decidieron detenerse y visitar. Pyrrha dijo: "Hola a todos!" con un saludo al equipo 8.

"¡Hola chicos! ¡Vengan a sentarse con nosotros!" dijo Kiba en su habitual forma exuberante.

Todos intercambiaron saludos y se sentaron antes de que Naruto le preguntara a Kurenai, "¿Alguna noticia sobre Shino Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y dijo: "Raven-san está llenando la ranura de Shino-kun". Entonces Kurenai sonrió levemente y dijo: "Nuestro equipo está bien, considerando todas las cosas. Raven encaja bien ... Pero sabes cómo es eso, ¿verdad, Naruto?"

Naruto asintió y suspiró. "Fue difícil al principio, pero todo funcionará. Al menos Shino está vivo ...". añadió tristemente.

Raven quiso gritar: _"¡Soy yo! ¡Estoy aquí Naruto-kun!" _pero se mordió la lengua. ' _No puedo deslizarme ahora_ '. pensó la niña de ojos rojos.

Hinata vio el nuevo Shear Trigger y le preguntó: "¿Recibiste tu nuevo arma espada Naruto-kun?" Con emoción en su voz.

El ninja amante de la naranja sacó el Shear Trigger de su nueva funda y dijo alegremente: "¡Aquí está Hinata-chan; el nuevo y mejorado Shear Trigger!"

Blake dijo: "Solo lo estábamos llevando al Campo de Entrenamiento 52 para que Naruto-kun pudiera practicar con él. Todavía está aprendiendo que sabes". añadió juguetonamente mientras Naruto le sacaba la lengua.

"Deberíamos estar yendo hacia allí ahora". dijo Pyrrha. "Gracias por dejarnos picar un poco las sobras de Hinata-chan".

Hinata sonrió. "Siempre eres bienvenido. Déjame saber cómo se comporta tu nuevo artillero Naruto-kun".

"Lo haré Hinata-chan". dijo el ninja amante de la naranja. Volviéndose a Pyrrha y Blake, preguntó: "¿Listos para ir chicas?"

Al ver a ambos de sus compañeros de equipo / novias asentir con la cabeza en el equipo afirmativo 7 se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento 52 ...

...

**Rain Country, sede de Akatsuki**

Dos días después, Konan fue alertado de un mensaje de Hokage de Konoha simplemente dirigido a _Lord Pein, Líder de Rain Country_ . Normalmente, ella habría descartado esto porque Nagato había ordenado que se suprimiera todo contacto diplomático hace mucho tiempo, pero algo le dijo al portador de papel de pelo azul que abriera esto. Entró en las habitaciones de Nagato y dijo: "Tenemos una carta del Hokage Nagato".

Los ojos rinnegan de Nagato se alzaron un poco. "¿Por qué me diste esto? Sabes que rompimos lazos con todos los forasteros".

"Creo que deberíamos abrirlo". dijo Konan. "Algo me dice que es importante".

"Muy bien." dijo el Líder de Rain Country. "Mira lo que dice".

Konan lo leyó en voz alta:

_De: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tercer Hokage de Konoha_

_Para: Lord Pein, Líder de Ame_

_En cuanto a: Las criaturas de Grimm_

_Recientemente se han descubierto Criaturas de Grimm en las Naciones Elementales y se sabe que están alrededor de Ame en particular. Son de fuera de las Tierras Elementales y se identifican fácilmente por su apariencia negra y armadura blanca ósea. Se describen como "criaturas de la destrucción" y carecen de alma. También se sienten atraídos por sentimientos de negatividad, como la envidia, la tristeza, la soledad y el odio, que a menudo se congregan en la fuente de estas emociones. No sabemos qué son exactamente y cómo se reproducen, ya que se disuelven al morir, dejando atrás los cuerpos de los animales que poseen. Hemos teorizado que son una especie de espíritus pero no tienen pruebas._

_Han atacado a los humanos durante el tiempo que pueden ser recordados fuera de las Naciones Elementales, buscando destruir a la humanidad y todas sus creaciones. Mientras que Creatures of Grimm inicialmente no tienen importancia y no toman en cuenta el riesgo durante sus jóvenes, lo que los lleva a simplemente atacar a los humanos a la vista, algunos Grimm son tan poderosos que han sobrevivido para vivir durante cientos de años. En ese tiempo, han evolucionado y aprendido de sus experiencias luchando contra la humanidad. Esto los lleva a exhibir moderación y paciencia para evitar sufrir bajas innecesarias en conflictos inútiles; en cambio, permanecen cerca de las fronteras de la humanidad, esperando la oportunidad de llegar donde finalmente puedan atacar. Debido a esto, la humanidad está en peligro siempre presente, incluso en tiempos de paz aparente._

_El País de Fuego actualmente no tiene conocimiento de su punto de origen, pero hemos determinado que deben ser exterminados a toda costa para que no invadan las Naciones Elementales. Se adjunta un informe de inteligencia compilado por nuestros jonins que enumeran los distintos tipos de criaturas de Grimm que hemos identificado y sus debilidades, si se conocen. Les insto a que destruyan estas criaturas siempre que sea posible, ya sea en concierto con Konoha u otras naciones. Las Naciones Elementales no pueden destruir a estas criaturas individualmente. Debemos unirnos. Si nada más lo insto a leer los informes de inteligencia adjuntos y distribuirlos entre sus defensores._

_-Sarutobi Hiruzen, tercer Hokage de Konoha_

Konan y Nagato se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos. "Así que los monstruos que hemos estado enfrentando se llaman Criaturas de Grimm". dijo Konan mientras la pareja miraba el informe de inteligencia. "Nevermores, Ursas, Beowolves, Boarbatusks ... Hemos visto muchos de estos. Si se alimentan de emociones negativas, no es de extrañar que uno se comiera a Hidan y Zetsu ... Ellos estaban virtualmente _hechos_ de negatividad". Konan negó con la cabeza. "Nuestra tierra está infestada de estas criaturas. Necesitamos hacer algo al respecto".

"¿Qué hay de Ame en particular que atrae a estas criaturas de Grimm?" preguntó Nagato en voz alta. "Por lo que dice el Hokage aquí, es lógico concluir allí en una fuente importante de energía negativa aquí. La pregunta es ¿qué ...?"

Nagato y Konan tenían mucho que reflexionar ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

*** ① "Tienda de armas de Heaven's Blade" -Tuve que nombrar el lugar. Estaba harta de llamarlo genéricamente "la tienda de Armas de Tenten" cuando su padre es el dueño del lugar.**

*** Dad El padre de Tenten también se merecía un nombre. Tengoku significa 'Cielo': de ahí el nombre de la tienda "Heaven's Blade".**

*** ③ Similar al uniforme RWBY estándar de Ilia.**

**La incorporación de Ilia Amitola no fue planeada originalmente, pero me gusta el personaje y su dedicación al Colmillo Blanco (incluso si está del lado equivocado), por no mencionar que ya es una ninja para todos los propósitos y propósitos. Quería también completar el Equipo 15 con otro personaje Remanente. Además, el Tercer Hokage ha enviado las advertencias a los otros Países Elementales. ¿Cuántos lo escucharán? Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 29/11/17**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este capítulo es (de nuevo) carácter dirigido para configurar el siguiente arco. Aquí está el capítulo 29. ¡Disfruten!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_Konan y Nagato se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos. "Así que los monstruos que hemos estado enfrentando se llaman Criaturas de Grimm". dijo Konan mientras la pareja miraba el informe de inteligencia. "Nevermores, Ursas, Beowolves, Boarbatusks ... Hemos visto muchos de estos. Si se alimentan de emociones negativas, no es de extrañar que uno se comiera a Hidan y Zetsu ... Ellos estaban virtualmente __hechos__ de negatividad". Konan negó con la cabeza. "Nuestra tierra está infestada de estas criaturas. Necesitamos hacer algo al respecto"._

_"¿Qué hay de Ame en particular que atrae a estas criaturas de Grimm?" preguntó Nagato en voz alta. "Por lo que dice el Hokage aquí, es lógico concluir allí en una fuente importante de energía negativa aquí. La pregunta es ¿qué ...?"_

_Nagato y Konan tenían mucho que reflexionar ..._

...

Capitulo 29

**País de fuego, aldea de Konoha**

El mensaje que el Tercer Hokage envió a las distintas naciones se encontró con resultados mixtos. Los países que no tenían la mano de obra para tratar con Criaturas de Grimm como Grass Country, River Country y Tea Country no solo recibieron con agrado la información, sino que también recibieron con agrado la idea de ayuda de otros. Suna y Konoha estaban en medio de propuestas diplomáticas, por lo que era simplemente otro elemento agregado a las negociaciones. Earth Country y Lightning enviaron breves gracias por la información, pero aparentemente rechazaron la idea.

Y Ame y Kiri estaban en silencio ...

Sarutobi Hiruzen tuvo una buena idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en Ame porque hasta hace muy poco tenía a Uchiha Itachi allí. Itachi estaba actualmente en Konoha como ANBU Weasel, pero el hecho de que el Hokage tuviera solo el nombre de Pein aseguraba que el mensaje al menos había llamado la atención de Pein (o eso esperaba Hiruzen) ... En cuanto a Kiri; Al ser una nación isleña separada, nadie sabía si Criaturas de Grimm estaban allí. El Hokage envió su carta al Mizukage Yagura, pero dada la interrupción de las líneas de comunicación, no se sabía si el mensaje llegaba a Yagura o no.

...

Konoha estaba en pie de guerra porque la Guerra de Oto estaba terminada, pero las tensiones continuadas con la creación de una alianza con Suna y el surgimiento de las Criaturas de Grimm tenían en alerta a las fuerzas militares de Fire Country. Lo más sorprendente que el Tercer Hokage encontró fue un par de misiones para ayudar en todos los lugares; Takumi Village en River Country…. * ①

...

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

Anko y Blake estaban disfrutando de su té de la mañana. "Así que mi nueva genina, Ilia, también es una faunus. Es una camaleona y puede camuflarse. Deberías conocerla. Es muy dedicada y es una cosita muy linda".

Blake se animó. ' _Por lo tanto, __**es**__ mi buen amigo Ilia_ . "Me gustaría conocerla Anko nee-chan. Estoy segura de que es amiga mía de Menagerie".

"Bueno, ahí es donde ella puso que estaba en su solicitud de ninja". dijo Anko con una risita.

Blake sudó y luego palmeó la cara. "Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a Ilia juntos". ' _He desertado del Colmillo Blanco después de todo. Puede que no esté feliz de verme_ .

"Me sorprende que no vayas con tu novio hoy". dijo Anko con una sonrisa. "El viejo Naruto-kun podría estar solo sin ti."

Los ojos ámbar de Blake se iluminaron. "Lo haría, pero su aire acondicionado se está muriendo. Está atascado esperando a la gente de mantenimiento de su apartamento. Naruto-kun pensó que sería mejor que estuviera allí en persona en lugar de un clon de la sombra".

Anko se rió. "¿Así que lo estás dejando sufrir solo en un infierno sofocante?"

"No me siento culpable". dijo Blake. "Le dije que dejara un clon de la sombra y que viniera conmigo aquí".

La amante de serpientes de pelo púrpura sonrió y dijo: "Qué cruel, Blake-chan. Bueno, si estás libre hoy, reunámonos con Ilia-chan y compramos un poco de armas para mi equipo".

...

**Apartamento de ilia**

Ilia estaba mirando por encima de los increíblemente espartanos arreglos de su hogar y suspiró. ' _Tal vez invertir en cosas que no sean un látigo y un colchón de aire hubiera sido una buena idea. Lo más cercano que tengo a una silla es una bolsa de frijoles. Oh, bueno, pronto estaré equipado con una buena arma aunque haga los pagos hasta el final de los tiempos_ . La chica faunus camaleónica no esperaba un golpe en la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y esperaba menos a su sensei.

"Buenos días Ilia-chan!" dijo Anko ruidosamente cuando Ilia abrió la puerta. "Tengo a alguien que quiero que conozcas".

Los ojos de la chica camaleónica casi se salieron de su cabeza cuando Anko se hizo a un lado y vio a Blake de pie allí. Las orejas de Blake se levantaron un poco y ella sonrió levemente. "Hola Ilia". dijo la belleza de ojos ambarinos.

Ilia se quedó boquiabierta por un momento y luego dijo: "Blake, ¿eres realmente tú?"

Blake asintió. "Me morí y terminé aquí. Supongo que hiciste lo mismo ..."

Asintiendo con tristeza, Ilia dijo: "El Colmillo Blanco me hizo rastrearte y yo morí en el proceso. Fue difícil".

"¿Estabas en la Torre CCT en Beacon?" preguntó Blake.

Ilia asintió y sus ojos de gris a azul se tornaron tristes. "Fue horrible." La niña camaleónica se encontró envuelta en un abrazo de Blake y después de un momento de sorpresa, le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

Después de unos momentos los dos se separaron. Blake dijo: "Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por lo que hice. Sin embargo, me alegro de que estés aquí. Me morí justo después de que se cayera Beacon. Estaba cazando a alguien más".

La muchacha faunus camaleónica dijo con ojos llorosos: "Por favor, entra. No hay necesidad de pararte en el pasillo".

...

"Así que los dos somos un poco más jóvenes y ustedes son compañeros de habitación con Anko-sensei". dijo Ilia. "Ella dijo que su hermanita adoptiva era una faunus, pero nunca soñé que eras tú".

La niña felina faunus asintió. "La vida y la muerte se mueven de formas extrañas".

Ilia preguntó: "¿Por qué abandonaste el Colmillo Blanco?"

Los ojos de Blake se volvieron duros. "Adam Tauro comenzó a atacar a inocentes y no le importó quién murió para salirse con la suya. No podía soportarlo, así que me convertí en una cazadora para luchar contra las Criaturas de Grimm para todos".

La niña de cabello castaño parecía ofendida. "Pero ¿qué pasa con el faunus?"

" **_Morí_** por mis creencias, y usted también. Si hubiera un precio que pagar y usted ya pagó con intereses". dijo Blake. Ella suspiró. "Las personas con características de fauno son tratadas por igual aquí. Hay tantas líneas de sangre que es imposible contar".

Ilia miró hacia abajo y dijo: "Creo que no hay razón para que luchemos. Tienes razón en que Konoha no tiene ningún prejuicio hacia nosotros. Sin embargo, leí sobre eso en Kiri".

Anko intervino: "La Guerra Civil de Kiri ha expulsado a muchos clanes de líneas de sangre completamente fuera del país. Todas las demás Naciones Elementales quieren que termine pero no tienen el poder militar para intervenir. No llaman a Kiri la Niebla Sangrienta para nada."

"Todavía parece mal". dijo Ilia. "Es una maravilla que los Grimm no hayan invadido el lugar".

"Sus fronteras han estado completamente cerradas por años". dijo Blake. "También leí sobre Kiri. Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer, pero atacan a los forasteros a la vista".

...

**Restaurante de sushi**

Un poco más tarde, Anko llevó a Ilia y Blake a almorzar y fue rechazado por ir a por Dango. Ilia estaba riendo al ver la mirada de felicidad pura de Blake mientras comía su marisco. "Había olvidado lo mucho que amas al atún Blake".

Blake murmuró felizmente. "El atún es el mejor absoluto".

Después de ponerse al día durante un rato, las chicas habían discutido todo, desde sus compañeros de equipo hasta sus armas. Anko dijo: "Ilia-chan, tu látigo de la pistola caerá bajo el armamento Anti Grimm. Dado que el Equipo 15 está designado como Unidad Anti Grimm, el Cuerpo de Ninja Konoha pagará por tu arma. No necesitas vivir con migas de pan para pagar su equipo ".

Ilia estalló en lágrimas de anime. "¡¿De verdad ?! ¡Gracias sensei! Ahora puedo comprar artículos de lujo como una cama y ... ¡e incluso sillas! ¡Estoy tan feliz!"

Blake sudó y Anko se mostró un poco incómoda por el hecho de que su estudiante estuviera lloriqueando por algo tan mundano como las _sillas_ . "Vayamos a Heaven's Blade y transfiramos el dinero del látigo a tu cuenta habitual. Tal vez podamos encontrar un arma para mí mientras estamos en eso, Ilia-chan".

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Naruto y Pyrrha habían estado trabajando en los sellos de fuinjutsu desde temprano en la mañana y el aire acondicionado en el apartamento de Naruto no funcionaba en absoluto. Peor aún, el mantenimiento del apartamento no pudo obtener las piezas hasta mañana. Los dos adolescentes sudaban ríos y Naruto bajaba a pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Tenía una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello para absorber el sudor que salía de su cabello húmedo. El rubio se sirvió otro vaso de agua helada de la jarra que había entre ellos. Naruto estaba a punto de ofrecerle a Pyrrha otro vaso mientras ella tomaba uno. Fue entonces cuando Naruto notó que el sudor bajaba por su barbilla, bajaba por su cremoso cuello blanco y hacia el valle de sus pechos.

Pyrrha había llegado con su armadura, pero a medida que el apartamento aumentaba de temperatura, se había quitado las polainas y el peto, dejándola en una camiseta sin mangas roja y pantalones cortos. Tenía la necesidad de simplemente arrojar el agua helada sobre su cabeza para enfriarse. ' _Hace mucho calor aquí_ ...' pensó la pelirroja mientras miraba por encima de su vaso solo para ver los ojos hambrientos de Naruto bebiendo en su forma voluptuosa. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa sensual por instinto y vertió el agua muy lentamente por su barbilla y su pecho. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lujuria y ella dijo: "Estas ropas son demasiado calientes _Na-ru-to-kun_ ".

La boca de Naruto se secó, susurró, " _Pyrrha-chan_ ...".

La pelirroja sonrió y le preguntó; "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" mientras ella le señalaba su remera ahora empapada.

La rubia sintió una increíble tensión en sus pantalones cortos cuando ella vino lentamente alrededor de la mesa y la besó tan apasionadamente que todo su cuerpo se sintió sonrojado. Mientras los dos se besaban y se acariciaban, Pyrrha logró quitarse los pantalones cortos de Naruto y él le quitó la camiseta sin mangas solo para comenzar a chupar sus deliciosos pechos. Pyrrha se quedó sin aliento por el placer de las sensaciones mientras se las arreglaba para guiar a Naruto a la silla de la cocina y se sentó en su regazo a horcajadas sobre él para que tuviera acceso completo a su delicioso pecho. Mientras la besaba, la lamía y la mordisqueaba, la pelirroja se agachó y comenzó a acariciar su miembro de roca dura.

"Nunca pudimos terminar lo que empezamos en mi habitación". dijo Pyrrha mientras besaba a Naruto acaloradamente. "Déjame complacerte." Se apartó de Naruto, se puso de rodillas y susurró: "Abre las piernas, Naruto-kun. Quiero saborearte". Naruto estaba en una bruma cuando su diosa pelirroja comenzó lentamente, provocando sensualmente a su miembro con su lengua y acarició delicadamente sus testículos con las yemas de sus dedos. La lengua besó su eje y se lo llevó a la mitad de la boca antes de sonreír ante la expresión de éxtasis absoluto en el rostro de su amante. Cuando ella se retiró lentamente, vio una cinta de saliva entre sus labios y su cabeza ...

Naruto frenéticamente tiró su camiseta y ella sonrió con avidez antes de que él lo tomara de nuevo en su boca con una agonizante lentitud. Naruto lo miró con gran atención mientras ella retrocedía y luego lo llevó más lejos en su boca caliente. Cada vez que Naruto pensaba que iba a explotar, su zorra pelirroja retrocedía nuevamente haciéndolo gemir en agonía y éxtasis. Finalmente, ella envolvió todo su miembro hasta la empuñadura en su boca aterciopelada y la rubia tuvo un orgasmo que lo hizo jadear y jadear. Miró la cara sonriente de Pyrrha mientras ella lamía sus dedos limpios de su esencia. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella dijo: " _Eso fue divertido. Hagámoslo de nuevo ..._ " _._

...

Horas más tarde, la joven pareja estaba acostada en la cama de Naruto con las mantas abiertas. Se habían hecho el amor varias veces en el piso de la cocina antes de que la pareja se moviera a la cama más cómoda. La pareja se quedó dormida el uno al otro por un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que Pyrrha tenía que irse a casa a los Yamanakas porque la estarían esperando para su cena. Se dio una ducha fría con Naruto antes de secarse y vestirse. Pyrrha le dio un largo y suave beso y dijo: "Te amo, Naruto-kun".

Naruto le besó la frente y le dijo: "Yo también te amo, Pyrrha-chan. Desearía que pudieras quedarte esta noche".

La pelirroja radiante le dio una sonrisa tímida y le dijo: "Regresaré por más". Luego giró y se alejó con un poco de dominio adicional en sus caderas ...

... .Naruto sonrió cuando ella desapareció de la vista y decidió que sería mejor que limpiara la cocina antes de volver a la cama para soñar con sus novias ... _"Supongo que estar sin aire acondicionado tiene sus ventajas_ ...". La rubia pensó con nostalgia.

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Pyrrha llegó a casa sintiéndose en lo alto de la vida. Sus ojos verdes eran brillantes y llenos de alegría. La florería ya estaba cerrada por la noche. La pelirroja radiante encontró a Ino y Raven en la cocina. Ayano e Inoichi no estaban a la vista. "¡Hola de nuevo!" dijo Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha-chan, bienvenido a casa!" dijo Ino. "Mamá y papá salieron a cenar, así que solo nosotras las chicas esta noche". Ino luego agregó: "No te ofendas, pero tu cabello se ve un poco desaliñado, Pyrrha-chan".

El gladiador casi se quedó sin aliento, pero luego dijo: "El aire acondicionado en el apartamento de Naruto-kun estaba roto, así que nos pusimos muy sudados mientras trabajábamos en las etiquetas de fuinjutsu".

"Debes estar realmente dedicado a trabajar todo el día en esas condiciones". dijo Cuervo. "¿Fue por esas balas elementales de las que Ino-chan me habló?"

"Sí, balas elementales y cartuchos". dijo la pelirroja con un asentimiento. "En ese sentido, creo que me voy a bañar y a cambiarme de ropa. Hace _mucho_calor". Habiendo cubierto un potencial barril de pólvora, Pyrrha se fue rápidamente a bañarse ...

...

Ino y Raven volvieron pronto a hablar. Habían estado discutiendo la condición de Shino y ahora estaban hablando sobre el Equipo 8. "Realmente me gustan mis compañeros". dijo Cuervo. "Kurenai-sensei es muy proactivo y ya me ha enseñado algunos genjutsus nuevos".

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Kiba y Hinata-chan?" preguntó la rubia kunoichi.

"Kiba es realmente bullicioso y él y Akamaru son muy divertidos". dijo Cuervo. "Hinata es dulce y amable, pero es una kunoichi muy seria. Me alegra que esté de nuestro lado".

"Ojalá pudiera comerla cocinando en los almuerzos de nuestro equipo". dijo Ino soñadoramente.

Raven se rio entre dientes. "Hinata realmente nos mima con su cocina. Podría ser una chef profesional si quisiera serlo".

Las chicas se rieron e Ino preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué piensas del Equipo 7?"

"Tanto Pyrrha como Blake son muy competentes kunoichis por lo que puedo decir". dijo Cuervo.

Ino dijo astutamente: "¿Y qué hay de Naruto-kun?"

Raven se sonrojó un poco. "Creo que es guapo".

"Él es muy fuerte también". dijo Ino soñadoramente. "Me pregunto si él tiene novia".

"Parece estar muy cerca de sus compañeros de equipo y de Hinata-chan". dijo Cuervo.

"Lo sé." Ino estuvo de acuerdo. "Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Pyrrha-chan. Apuesto a que ella lo sabe _todo_ ".

...

Pyrrha salió de la ducha sintiéndose fresca y se puso algo de ropa limpia. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio que Ino estaba en pleno chisme y tenía un brillo en los ojos. ' _Me pregunto qué habrá en la mente de Ino-chan_ ...' pensó la pelirroja.

Ino preguntó: "Entonces, Pyrrha-chan; eres muy buena amiga de Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?"

La pelirroja asintió y pensó: ' _Después de lo que hicimos hoy temprano, lo diría_ '. Pyrrha sofocó una risa perversa al pensar que Naruto la había llevado varias veces por detrás mientras estaba inclinada sobre la mesa de la cocina y dijo: "Sí, creo que sí".

Raven preguntó tímidamente, "¿Crees que Naruto-kun tiene novia?"

Todas las ruedas girando en la cabeza de Pyrrha se detuvieron con un chirrido y ella se tomó unos segundos para comenzar de nuevo.

"¿Está todo bien Pyrrha-chan?" preguntó Ino.

Pyrrha sonrió robóticamente y dijo: "Todo está bien. Creo que tendrías que preguntarle a Naruto-kun". ' _No hay forma de que admita que soy una de sus tres novias. Todos tenemos un acuerdo tácito de no decir nada_ .

"¡Awww, quiero detalles Pyrrha-chan!" gimió Ino. "Seguramente sabes _algo_ sobre la vida personal de Naruto-kun".

"Hmmm ... quizás, pero creo que preguntar directamente a Naruto-kun es tu mejor opción". dijo Pyrrha. Su sonrisa falsa era tan grande que sus ojos ya estaban entrecerrados.

Ino suspiró. "No eres divertido esta noche, Pyrrha-chan".

"Solo respeto la privacidad de Naruto-kun; eso es todo". Respondió la pelirroja. 'Por _no mencionar a Blake-chan, Hinata-chan y yo_ '.

' _Supongo que no tenemos más remedio que preguntarle a Naruto-kun_ .' pensó Ino. ' _Por supuesto que siempre podría interrogar a Hinata-chan_ '. La rubia kunoichi reflexionó maliciosamente.

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 15**

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo 15 se reunió para practicar en su campo de entrenamiento oficial porque el Hokage no le permitió a Anko usar el campo de entrenamiento 44 ...

"¡De acuerdo, niños! ¡Hoy vamos a practicar persiguiéndolos con un látigo de cadena!" dijo Anko felizmente.

Los ojos de Ilia, Miltia y Melanie se agrandaron a proporciones épicas y Melanie gritó: " _¿Por qué_ sensei?"

La amante de la serpiente de pelo púrpura rió. "Bueno, necesito practicar entrenamiento con un látigo porque Ilia-chan me dio la idea de una espada de serpiente extensible. * ② Me están haciendo una para mí".

Las mellizas malaquitas miraban con dagas a Ilia, que estaba de pie entre ellas frente a su sensei. "No me culpes, ¡ella es la sádica aquí!" dijo la chica faunus camaleónica mientras señalaba al sádico conocido como Anko.

"Vamos a ver qué tan ágiles son las chicas". dijo Anko amenazadoramente mientras ella rompía su látigo.

Los tres genios estaban sudando de miedo cuando la piel de Ilia se puso roja. Ella dijo: "¡No tenemos más remedio que atacar! ¡ _CARGA!_ "

"¡Ajajaja! ¡Son las chicas espirituales! ¡La victoria o la muerte!" rió Anko.

...

Tres horas más tarde, Melanie, Milta e Ilia estaban exhaustas y tendidas en el suelo sobre sus espaldas. Anko estaba sentada contra el tronco de un árbol luciendo agotada. La serpiente jonin jadeó: "Buenas chicas de entrenamiento. (Pantalón) Estuviste realmente trabajando duro hoy. No te amarré a ninguno de ustedes ni una sola vez. (Pantalón) Por supuesto que quería fallar, pero aún así, muy buen trabajo de equipo".

"¿Quieres decir que eso fue sólo un palo?" jadeó fuera de Ilia.

"Pensé que iba a morir." dijo Melanie débilmente.

"Estoy contigo nee-chan" croaba fuera Miltia.

"Somos una Unidad Anti-Grimm". dijo Anko. "Eso significa que tenemos que mejorar a pasos agigantados. Tómate la tarde libre y descansa. Mañana por la mañana repasaremos lo que hiciste bien y lo que hiciste mal. Vamos a ser las mejores chicas".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Mientras tanto, los equipo estaban entrenando juntos bajo los ojos vigilantes de Kakashi y Kurenai. El Equipo 10 y Asuma estaban allí también observando cuidadosamente, ya que ya habían tenido su turno de combate. A los jonin senseis se les había ocurrido la idea de un entrenamiento más combinado para los equipos genin para que todos estuvieran a la altura. El Equipo 9 de Gai también habría estado allí, pero tenían una misión.

Desde que Naruto tenía el Shear Trigger, todo el Equipo 7 tenía armas de estilo Remanente. (Aunque Kakashi mencionó algo acerca de conseguir un bastón también). El equipo 8 también tenía armas Anti Grimm ahora con la adición de Kurenai que compraba un chokuto y Kiba adquiría un par de katares de la bóveda del Clan Inuzuka. Los katares habían sido un arma de elección entre los inuzukas antes de que aprendieran a imitar a sus compañeros caninos con jutsus. Fueron modificados por Tenten y tenían tres cartuchos en cada cuchilla del mismo tipo que las cuchillas Gemini de Hinata para agregarles un golpe elemental. Los katares también eran retráctiles, pero cuando estaban extendidos tenían cerca de 24 pulgadas de alcance. Tsume con mucho gusto le había dado permiso a su hijo para usarlos y Kiba estaba absolutamente encantada de que las armas de su bisabuelo estuvieran ahora en sus manos con mejoras.

Naruto estaba entrenando con Raven y la niña de ojos rojos le estaba enseñando algunos movimientos con su O-katana. El rubio estaba aprendiendo y adaptándose rápidamente al Shear Trigger ahora que tenía lo básico abajo. Ir lentamente a través de los movimientos con Raven le permitió a Naruto aprender algunos trucos nuevos, pero no iba a aprender Iaido pronto. Sus métodos con la espada se inclinaban más hacia el duelo tradicional que las técnicas de extracción rápida. Naturalmente, Naruto también estaba aprendiendo de Blake y Pyrrha.

Kiba también estaba aprendiendo, pero afortunadamente para él, el estilo Inuzuka de taijutsu fue diseñado originalmente para trabajar con katares. No hace falta decir que el perro ninja llevó a los katares como un pez al agua. Su compañero de entrenamiento era Hinata, que estaba usando sus Gemini Blades en sus formas de espada. "¡Eso es Kiba-kun!" Alentó Hinata. "Trata de no extender demasiado cuando empujes con los katares". Añadió cuando Kiba disparó por ella después de que ella evitó hábilmente su golpe.

El perro ninja se detuvo y dijo: "Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a este peso extra". Akamaru ladró y Kiba dijo, "Lo sé muchacho; por eso estamos entrenando. ¿Listo, Hinata-chan?" Al ver a Hinata asentir con la cabeza, Kiba cargó con impaciencia.

El equipo 10 vio como Kiba golpeaba bajo y Hinata saltaba acrobáticamente sobre él. También estaban observando mientras Naruto practicaba sus ataques por encima de la cabeza junto con Raven. Pyrrha estaba en un feroz partido de kenjutsu con Blake. Los ojos de Choji se abrieron cuando las chispas comenzaron a volar entre las dos espadas de la cazadora. "Son _realmente_ buenos". Dijo mientras se metía un puñado de papas fritas. "Esto es intenso".

Asuma sonrió ante sus acusaciones. " _Mi equipo realmente está mejorando, pero los equipos de Kakashi y Kurenai aún están muy por delante_ ". "Mira a los muchachos del lado positivo. Puedes seguirlos visualmente. Ya te estás adaptando a las velocidades a las que están yendo. Lo hiciste bien entrenando antes".

"¿Qué velocidad estimas que se están moviendo en Asuma-sensei?" preguntó Shikamaru.

Asuma se frotó la barbilla. "Todos están a velocidades de Chunin sólidas, excepto a Blake. Ella está a bajas velocidades de Jonin, pero de nuevo siempre estuvo por delante en velocidad".

"Wow. Ese es nuestro próximo objetivo". dijo Ino. ' _Pyrrha-chan es increíblemente fuerte. Blake la está evadiendo, pero no puede penetrar en sus defensas_ .

"¿Qué piensas sobre el equipo anti-Grimm sensei?" preguntó Choji. "Tendríamos una ventaja definida con un equipo como ese".

Asuma se encogió de hombros. "No estamos designados como un equipo Anti-Grimm, pero podríamos comenzar a practicar con armas especializadas, como mis cuchillos de trinchera. Podríamos comenzar con algunos bokkens si lo deseas".

"Cada uno de nosotros tendría que elegir algo único". dijo Ino.

"Me quedaría con una espada corta". dijo Shikamaru. "Cualquier otra cosa sería un mantenimiento demasiado alto y problemático".

La cara de Ino palmeó y Choji sonrió. "Esa es la filosofía que esperaría de ti, Shika". dijo el heredero akimichi con una risa.

...

**Konoha Hot Springs**

Ilia, Melanie y Miltia decidieron que el Equipo 15 necesitaba un buen baño en las aguas termales después de su entrenamiento salvaje esa mañana. "Bueno, Anko-sensei no es convencional, pero debo admitir que ella realmente nos empujó a nuevos límites". dijo Ilia mientras se hundía un poco más en el agua tibia. ' _Esto es celestial_ '. pensó.

"En serio." dijo Miltia. "Gai-sensei nos impulsó con fuerza en las formas de taijutsu y fortaleció nuestra resistencia, pero Anko-sensei nos obligó a pensar en nuestros pies y realmente a usar esas habilidades".

Melanie asintió. "Anko-sensei tiene un enfoque completamente diferente, pero creo que mejoraremos rápidamente ... si sobrevivimos, eso es".

Miltia e Ilia sudaron. "Manera de arruinar el estado de ánimo nee-chan". Miltia apretada.

El equipo 15 tuvo mucho que aprender sobre Mitarashi Anko y el método de su locura ...

...

**Ramen de Ichiraku**

Después de un largo y duro día de entrenamiento, Naruto, Blake, Pyrra y Hinata salieron a buscar ramen. Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Es bueno que tu aire acondicionado esté arreglado, Naruto-kun. Tenías fanáticos de la caja en todas partes".

"Sí, el mantenimiento finalmente llegó esta mañana". dijo Naruto. "¡Tenían las partes y listo! Tuve aire fresco otra vez".

"Ahora podemos pasar por tu apartamento sin tener que preocuparnos por el agotamiento por calor". dijo Blake con humor. "Fuera del tema, pero ustedes necesitan conocer a mi amiga Ilia. Ella también es una faunus".

"¿Tiene ella orejas kawaii como la tuya Blake-chan?" Preguntó el ninja rubio.

Blake se sonrojó un poco y dijo: "No, Ilia puede cambiar de color como un camaleón. Es genial en el sigilo y se unió al equipo de Anko nee-chan".

"¿Así que ella llenó la casilla de Raven en el Equipo 15?" preguntó Pyrrha. Al ver a Blake asentir con la cabeza, el pelirrojo dijo en voz baja: "Entonces, el Equipo 15 es un equipo remanente".

Hinata tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Como lo entiendo, el Equipo 15 está designado como un Equipo Anti-Grimm como 7 y 8."

"Todavía tienen mucho entrenamiento antes de estar listos de lo que dice nee-chan". dijo Blake. "Ella está trabajando duro para su equipo".

"Como se esperaba de Anko". dijo Hinata. "Ella puede ser una verdadera conductora de esclavos cuando quiere ser".

Pyrrha asintió en acuerdo. "Sin embargo, debes admitir que Anko-san obtiene resultados. Estoy seguro de que su arduo trabajo valdrá la pena".

...

**Konoha Mission Hall**

A la mañana siguiente, los equipo se reportaron para recoger misiones. Iruka dijo: "El Hokage ha designado a sus dos equipos para que vayan a Takumi Village. Tenemos una solicitud de Anti-Grimm allí, así como una misión para ir allí y recoger una gran cantidad de armamento para futuros Equipos Anti-Grimm. son uno de los pocos lugares que producen armas de una calidad suficientemente alta en las cantidades que necesitamos. Dado que las dos misiones se encuentran en el mismo lugar y están clasificadas B, tiene sentido que ambos equipos vayan y se apoyen mutuamente. Su contacto principal en Takumi Village es Hōki quien te dará más instrucciones cuando llegues ".

...

Los dos equipos pronto estaban discutiendo sus parámetros de misión combinados. "Así que nos dirigimos de nuevo a River Country". dijo Kakashi. "Supongo que algunas de las Criaturas de Grimm Bishamon que quedan atrás están merodeando el área alrededor de Takumi Village. Vamos a llevar una fortuna en oro en pergaminos para pagar las armas, así que tendremos que tener cuidado. Qué ¿Crees que Kurenai? "

"También podemos operar como una unidad cohesiva". dijo el jonin de ojos rojos. "Podemos dejar el dinero, lidiar con el problema de Grimm y luego recoger las armas y devolverlas a Konoha". Una vez que los dos jonins estuvieron de acuerdo, los genins recibieron sus órdenes. Kurenai dijo: "Todos empacen por dos semanas por si acaso. Nos encontraremos en las puertas de entrada en dos horas. Kakashi y yo conseguiremos el dinero".

...

Dos horas más tarde, los dos equipos salieron a la carretera en su misión de transporte / exterminio combinado. No tenían idea de en qué se estaban metiendo ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

*** ①Takumi no Sato (The Hidden Artisan Village) es un lugar exclusivo de Anime que se encuentra en River Country. Son conocidos por sus armas de alta calidad.**

*** ② La espada de la serpiente se basa en el arma de Ivy _Valentine_ en el juego _Soulcalibur,_ aunque la idea se ha utilizado en otros lugares. Uno de mis revisores anónimos también mencionó la idea, así que los felicito (sea quien sea).**

**Este capítulo fue un poco corto, pero estamos en un buen punto de parada porque el siguiente arco está comenzando. Se le llama provisionalmente _Atrapar a un ladrón_ . Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 12/3/17**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**No hay batallas enormes en esta, dado que es impulsado por el personaje. Es un interludio porque es autónomo y no es lo suficientemente largo como para ser un capítulo. Aquí está interludio / capítulo 30. ¡Disfruten!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

**{} Significa un idioma extranjero.**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Konoha Mission Hall_**

_A la mañana siguiente, los equipo se reportaron para recoger misiones. Iruka dijo: "El Hokage ha designado a sus dos equipos para que vayan a Takumi Village. Tenemos una solicitud de Anti-Grimm allí, así como una misión para ir allí y recoger una gran cantidad de armamento para futuros Equipos Anti-Grimm. son uno de los pocos lugares que producen armas de una calidad suficientemente alta en las cantidades que necesitamos. Dado que las dos misiones se encuentran en el mismo lugar y están clasificadas B, tiene sentido que ambos equipos vayan y se apoyen mutuamente. Su contacto principal en Takumi Village es Hōki quien te dará más instrucciones cuando llegues "._

_..._

_Los dos equipos pronto estaban discutiendo sus parámetros de misión combinados. "Así que nos dirigimos de nuevo a River Country". dijo Kakashi. "Supongo que algunas de las Criaturas de Grimm Bishamon que quedan atrás están merodeando el área alrededor de Takumi Village. Vamos a llevar una fortuna en oro en pergaminos para pagar las armas, así que tendremos que tener cuidado. Qué ¿Crees que Kurenai? "_

_"También podemos operar como una unidad cohesiva". dijo el jonin de ojos rojos. "Podemos dejar el dinero, lidiar con el problema de Grimm y luego recoger las armas y devolverlas a Konoha". Una vez que los dos jonins estuvieron de acuerdo, los genins recibieron sus órdenes. Kurenai dijo: "Todos empacen por dos semanas por si acaso. Nos encontraremos en las puertas de entrada en dos horas. Kakashi y yo conseguiremos el dinero"._

_..._

_Dos horas más tarde, los dos equipos salieron a la carretera en su misión de transporte / exterminio combinado. No tenían idea de en qué se estaban metiendo ..._

_..._

**_Capítulo 30 Interludio: para atrapar a un ladrón_**

**River Country, Takumi Village**

El líder de la Aldea de Takumi era un ninja llamado Hōki y era uno de los pocos en Takumi que practicaban las artes ninja. Era un especialista en armas afiladas, así como un formidable estratega y estratega. También guardaba rencor. Cuando la aldea de Takumi enfrentó tiempos difíciles, solicitaron ayuda, pero fueron ignorados por las otras aldeas shinobi. Ciertos aldeanos expertos de Takumi se volvieron resentidos y sintieron que las aldeas no los respetaban por toda la ayuda que sus armas proporcionaron en el pasado. Hōki tenía varias ideas sobre cómo vengarse pero no era estúpido. La idea de enfrentarse a cualquiera de sus vecinos más poderosos (Konoha y Suna) que tenían tensiones en la frontera sería un suicidio para una pequeña aldea como Takumi.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera obtener beneficios monetarios a costa de ellos ...

Hōki miró por encima del hombro a un par de ojos rojos en la parte trasera de la habitación oscura. "Sabes qué hacer. Cuando los Ninjas Konoha lleguen, sus pergaminos con el oro en ellos desaparecerán _convenientemente_ ". Él sonrió. "Las _otras_ Criaturas de Grimm los mantendrán ocupados mientras tú escapas". Los ojos rojos asintieron y desaparecieron por completo en la oscuridad.

...

**País de fuego / Frontera de país de río**

Los equipo hicieron buen tiempo en la frontera de River Country en tres días. Kakashi le dio una doble sonrisa al desayunar. "Sorprendentemente, esta misión se ha desarrollado sin problemas. Ni siquiera nos hemos topado con Grimm o con bandidos. Estaremos en Artisan Village al mediodía, así que estaremos a tiempo. Puede haber Criaturas de Grimm en el área. alrededor del pueblo para que todos estén en guardia ".

"¿Por qué no hemos hecho más negocios con esta aldea si son tan hábiles?" preguntó Pyrrha. "Me parece extraño que no estuvieran en demanda".

Kurenai respondió: "Hace cien años, Takumi Village tuvo un gran éxito, pero a medida que nuestros propios armadores y forjadores de armas crecieron en habilidad y calidad, la demanda de Artisan Village cayó en popularidad. Sin embargo, si quiere una hoja especial, son excelentes. Mi Chokuto es una herencia familiar y se hizo en Takumi para mi abuelo. Sigue siendo tan fuerte como si fuera nuevo ".

Kakashi asintió en acuerdo. "Tengo la sensación de que Takumi Village va a ver un gran aumento en los negocios con todos los Grimm corriendo".

...

**Takumi Village**

A mediodía, los ninjas de Konoha llegaron a Takumi y fueron dirigidos a ver a Hōki que los estaba esperando en la armería. Parecía muy molesto y nervioso. Se hicieron las presentaciones y Hōki dijo: "Desde que nukenin Bishamon atravesó el área, esas criaturas de Grimm han estado corriendo desenfrenadas en las cercanías y aterrorizando a mi aldea".

Kakashi dijo: "Los Grimm son una amenaza peligrosa para todos nosotros. Han estado sueltos tanto en el País del Fuego como en los Países del Río, la Lluvia y la Hierba. No pueden ser controlados y ..."

"Bishamon parecía controlarlos muy bien". Gruñó Hōki. "Tengo que preguntarme si los ninjas de Konoha no pueden controlarlos también".

"¡Eso es ridículo!" dijo Blake ofendido. "¡Ponemos nuestras vidas en la línea todos los días para detener a esas criaturas!"

Los otros genios se veían siniestros cuando Kurenai levantó una mano para silenciarlos. Ella también se indignó pero lo escondió bien. "Hoki-san, las acusaciones innecesarias no ayudarán. Estamos aquí para deshacernos de los Grimm en el área con el dinero de Konoha, no con el tuyo. Eso debería ser una prueba suficiente. Sin embargo, también tenemos asuntos que realizar".

Hōki respiró hondo y se calmó. "No hemos tenido tiempo de sellar todas las hojas nuevas todavía. Si me das el oro para que mi gente pueda contarlo, te dejaré inspeccionar las hojas mientras tanto. Una vez que hayamos liquidado nuestras cuentas entonces puedes eliminar a las Criaturas de Grimm en el área. ¿Eso es agradable?

Kakashi dijo, "Justo lo suficiente". Se volvió hacia los dos equipos. "Vamos a darles el oro y luego los genins pueden mirar las hojas como el chokuto de Kurenai. Estoy seguro de que todos estaremos impresionados".

Los genios produjeron tres rollos llenos de barras de oro y los colocaron en el mostrador. Hōki asintió con satisfacción. "¿Así que dices que tu espada fue hecha aquí, Kurenai-san?"

"Ha servido bien a mi familia durante tres generaciones". dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

"Como debe esperarse". dijo Hōki con satisfacción. Se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Déjame llamar a mis contadores. ¡Natsumi, Yuki! Ven aquí y trae tus libros de contabilidad; los ninjas de Konoha están aquí con el pago".

Los dos contadores salieron y le hicieron un gesto a Kakashi: "Ábralos por favor, no somos portadores de chakra".

Kakashi quiso suspirar pero dijo, "Ciertamente".

En ese momento escucharon un tremendo rugido y un paquete de Beowolves y Boarbatusks apareció de la nada. Cargaron contra los ninjas Konoha que fueron tomados por sorpresa. "¡Están de vuelta!" gritó Natsumi mientras ella y Yuki se zambullían para cubrirse.

Cuando los Beowolves y los Boarbatusks cerraron el rango, los Equipo entraron en acción y los enfrentaron de frente. El choque fue sangriento y Kurenai vio a tres Beowolves apartando a Hōki mientras sacaba su espada. Luego agarraron los tres rollos de oro y corrieron. La amante del genjutsu estaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra Grimm para ir tras las barras de oro y cortar un Boarbatusk que cometió el error de exponer su vientre al saltar sobre ella.

Naruto sacó su Shear Trigger en forma de pistola y sopló la cabeza de un Beowolf antes de cambiar a la forma de espada y cortar otra. Para no quedarse atrás, Kiba extendió sus Katars e hizo un ataque de colmillo que dividió a dos Grimm antes de que pudieran contrarrestar.

Hinata sacó sus Hojas de Géminis y rápidamente comenzó a transmitir chakra de fuego a lo largo de ellas, lo que fue fatal para varios Grimm. Pyrrha también tenía su espada en la mano y estaba protegiendo a los civiles junto con Kurenai y Blake. La carnicería había terminado en quince minutos ...

"¿Que demonios?" gritó Kiba. "¿Cómo nos dieron el salto?"

Pyrrha dijo: "Fuimos muy afortunados de ser tan débiles. Si no hubieran sido civiles, hubieran sido heridos".

"Lo importante es que las criaturas de Grimm están todas muertas". dijo Raven con un poco de auto satisfacción en su voz.

"¡ _UNA HISTORIA PROBABLE!_ " Rugió Hōki. "¡Mientras estabas derrotando _convenientemente_ a todos esos débiles, tres fuertes vinieron y se robaron todo el oro! ¡Tú, los ninjas de Konoha, preparaste esto!"

Los ninjas de Konoha todos parecían escandalizados, pero Kakashi se mantuvo tranquilo y respondió. "Las criaturas de Grimm están destinadas a destruir a la humanidad y sus obras. Ni siquiera sé si la idea de robar alguna vez cruzó sus mentes. Sus acusaciones son evidentemente ridículas".

Kurenai dijo: "Vi que a los tres les robaron el oro. No hicieron ningún daño a la propiedad y solo te hicieron retroceder. Hōki. Estabas completamente abierto y esos Grimm deberían haberte desgarrado. ¿Cómo sabemos que no eran ninjas debajo de un henge? "

"Si lo fueran, los ninjas de Konoha los enviaron a Kurenai-san". Gruñó Hōki. "No estoy dispuesto a entregar todas estas armas de buena fe. Recupere el oro o regrese a Konoha y obtenga el pago que le debe a la Aldea de Artesanos. Nuestro negocio está listo aquí".

"¿Qué pasa con el tema Grimm?" preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.

"Nunca atacaron en esos números hasta que llegaron los ninjas Konoha". dijo Hōki. "¡Sal de mi aldea y no regreses sin pagar!" Luego regresó a la armería y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

...

**Al este de la aldea de Takumi**

"Bueno, eso podría haber ido mejor". dijo Kakashi con una doble sonrisa en los ojos.

Todos los demás sudaron. Kurenai dijo: "Sea serio, Kakashi. Necesitamos recuperar ese oro".

Kakashi suspiró. "El buen humor es tan difícil de encontrar en estos días". (Naruto gimió). "¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

' _Saquea la ciudad y toma las armas por la fuerza_ '. pensó Raven. ' _Eso sería enseñar a esos bastardos una lección. Por supuesto que haría que Konoha se vea mal_ ... ' Notó que Kakashi la miraba con una ceja levantada. ' _Oz, idiota! _'ella pensó para sí misma.

Blake dijo: "Los Grimm contra los que luchamos cargaron desde el lado sur de la ciudad y nos dirigimos hacia el norte por lo que sabemos. Deberíamos dirigirnos al norte y buscar senderos".

"Es una buena idea, pero no tenemos su olor y los aldeanos de Takumi no nos dejarán regresar a la ciudad para encontrar un rastro". dijo Kiba.

Los ojos de Hinata se encendieron. "Podríamos seguir el olor de los rollos Kiba-kun. Blake-chan, Pyrrha-chan y yo llevamos esos rollos llenos de oro desde Konoha. Nuestros aromas deberían estar en ellos".

Pyrrha sonrió. "Luego nos dirigimos hacia el extremo norte de la aldea Takumi y dejamos que Kiba y Akamaru intenten seguir el rastro".

"Ahora estas pensando!" dijo Kakashi. "Llamaré a Pakkun para que me ayude".

¡ _No los perros otra vez! _'pensó Blake con la palma de una cara. ¡ _De todos los contratos que tenía que tener Kakashi-sensei, tendrían que ser perros! _'

Pakkun apareció en una bocanada de humo y preguntó: "¿Qué hay de nuevo, Kakashi? ¿Alguna vez más funerales para ti últimamente? No fui invitado al último". agregó limpiando una lágrima falsa de su ojo.

Kakashi sudó y dijo: "Tenemos un olor que seguir. Nos han robado".

El pug en miniatura preguntó: "¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" y Kakashi pronto explicó la situación.

Pakkun asintió. "Me deslizaré hacia la ciudad y recogeré el olor allí. Permítame obtener una buena bocanada de Blake, Pyrrha y Hinata antes que yo". Oliendo a las chicas, el pug pensó para sí mismo: ' _Todas tienen el olor de Naruto por todas partes. Debe ser su compañero_ . Le ladró a Akamuru, { _Estás conmigo, cachorro. Te enseñaré algunas cosas sobre el seguimiento_ .}

Akamaru ladró y miró a Kiba quien sonrió y asintió. Es una _pena que no pueda ir y aprender también_ . pensó Kiba con tristeza.

Pronto los dos ninken se fueron ...

...

Pakkun y Akamaru vagaron por la ciudad y se mantuvieron en las sombras y fuera de la vista. Unas cuantas personas los notaron, pero asumieron que solo eran extraños.

Los dos perros pronto se desplazaron de sur a norte y encontraron el olor de los genios en la armería. Olfateando a los dos saltó detrás del mostrador donde trabajaban Natsumi y Yuki. Natsumi dijo: "¡Qué lindos perritos! Ese incluso tiene un chaleco".

Pakkun le dijo a Akamaru, { _Tengo los olores. Olfatea por aquí y toma el camino_ .}

Yuki y Natsumi estaban saltando sobre los dos perros pequeños cuando los dos caninos saltaron del mostrador y salieron a la calle.

Hōki salió preguntándose a qué se referían tanto las dos chicas y Yuki dijo: "Hōki-san, esos dos perros son adorables. ¿Sabes a quién pertenecen?"

El líder Takumi suspiró. "Nunca había visto a esos perros antes. Deben ser perros callejeros".

"Pero el pug tiene un chaleco pequeño". dijo Natsumi. "Él debe pertenecer a alguien".

Hōki miró al pug con el chaleco y pensó: " _¿Quién pierde el tiempo vistiendo a un perro? _'Entonces los agudos ojos de Hōki se arrastraron hasta la parte superior de la cabeza de Pakkun donde el pug tenía su protector de frente Konoha. '¡ _¿Qué demonios ?!' _"¡ **_ENCARGA A DOS PERROS!_** ", Gritó el líder de la aldea Takumi.

Mientras el enojado Hōki saltaba el escritorio para atraparlos; Pakkun ladró a Akamaru, {¡ _Corre como un infierno y sigue el rastro! ¡No lo pierdas! ¡Espérame fuera de la ciudad y lo distraeré! _} Akamaru corrió hacia el norte y Pakkun cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia el sur corriendo entre el furioso líder de las piernas de Takumi.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó Hōki mientras también se giraba hacia el sur después del pug. Mientras Akamaru seguía el rastro de las tres niñas, Pakkun enfureció a Hōki en una furia al llevarlo dentro y fuera de las ventanas, debajo de las casas, a través de arbustos espinosos y administró el _golpe de gracia_ al orinar sobre el furioso líder de la aldea. Cuando el enfurecido Hōki sacó al perro de sus ardientes ojos, el pug ya se había ido ...

...

Media hora más tarde, un pug bastante engreído estaba dando una conferencia a su discípulo canino, {…. _Y __**ese**__ saltamontes, es cómo haces una distracción_.} Akamaru ladró felizmente a su nuevo sensei en el camino de los caninos.

Kiba escuchó a los dos perros conversar y se preguntó qué había estado pasando en la ciudad. Entre los gritos de enojo de Hōki y los gritos de la gente (sin mencionar el choque y el probable daño a la propiedad), Kiba pensó que la aldea estaba siendo atacada.

"Kakashi preguntó:" Entonces, ¿qué fue todo el ruido Pakkun? ", Que era la pregunta en la mente de todos los ninjas.

Akamaru y Pakkun chocaron las patas y el anciano ninken dijo altivamente: "Eso fue solo una pequeña distracción, querido Kakashi".

El sudor jonin de cabello plateado cayó y dijo: "¿Supongo que tienes el rastro?"

El pug asintió y dijo: "Akamaru lo hizo. El sendero va hacia el norte. Sígueme y encontraremos a la chica".

"¿Es una chica?" preguntó Pyrrha con curiosidad.

"Sí, es una niña. Mi nariz nunca miente". dijo Pakkun.

...

**Al norte de la aldea de Takumi**

Los ninjas de Konoha se deslizaron a través de los árboles en silencio mientras los dos ninkens seguían el rastro de la niña esquiva a través de un área muy pantanosa que estaba entre dos arroyos. "Ella está aquí." dijo Pakkun mientras señalaba hacia un pequeño bosque de árboles.

"No veo nada". dijo Naruto. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata activó su byakugan y dijo: "Ahí está. ¡Genjutsu kai!"

Apareció una casa en el árbol y Kurenai dijo: "Ese fue un genjutsu muy impresionante".

Vieron dos ojos rojos mirar por una abertura en la casa del árbol y luego se ampliaron a proporciones épicas. La voz de una niña pequeña chilló, "¡Cinder! ¡Realmente eres tú! ¡Yaaay!" Una niña pequeña luego bajó rápidamente de la casa del árbol y corrió hacia Hinata con los brazos abiertos. Tenía piel de moca y pelo verde menta. Sus ojos rojos se llenaron de felicidad cuando abrazó a Hinata y dijo: "Estoy tan feliz de verte Cinder; ¡eres mi persona favorita!"

Después de superar su shock inicial; Hinata golpeó ligeramente a la niña en la parte superior de la cabeza y dijo: "¡Emerald Sustrai! ¿Dónde está todo el oro?"

La niña se frotó la cabeza y dijo: "Está en mi casa del árbol. ¿Por qué estás enojada? ¡Waaaah!"

Hinata dijo con irritación: "Deja de llorar. Ese fue MI oro".

"¡OHOHHHH!" dijo la niña en comprensión. "Hōki-san me dijo que lo tomara. No sabía que era tuyo. De lo contrario, le habría dado una patada en las nueces".

"¿Quién es este chibi Hinata-chan?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a la niña vestida de blanco, marrón y verde.

Emerald dijo indignada: "No soy una chibi, ¡tengo ocho años! Soy una niña grande".

Pyrrha y Blake se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la esmeralda en miniatura. "¿De verdad eres tú, Emerald?" preguntó Blake. Pyrrha asintió en acuerdo estupefacto.

"¿Blake? ... ¿Y la chica invencible? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y por qué eres tan grande?" Preguntó la chica de pelo menta.

"Oh chico…." gimió Hinata. "Esmeralda, me dirigirás a mí como Hinata de ahora en adelante".

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué?" Preguntó el chibi esmeralda. "¿Y por qué tus ojos están todos blancos?"

La cara de Hinata palmeó y dijo: "Responderé a tus preguntas más tarde. Ahora ve a buscar los tres rollos con el oro en ellos".

Mientras la niña se apresuraba a conseguir el oro; Kurenai preguntó: "¿Quién es ella, Hinata-chan? Estoy segura de que es de Remnant, pero ..."

"Emerald Sustrai fue uno de mis discípulos". dijo Hinata con cansancio. "Ella está increíblemente dotada con el robo y las ilusiones. Pero de alguna manera la han dejado de envejecer. Estoy perdida".

Blake y Pyrrha se estaban riendo mucho para disgusto de Hinata. "Parece que eres una mami". dijo Kakashi amablemente.

Hinata tuvo una mirada plana y dijo amenazadora: "No me hagas quemar tu cabello de Kakashi ..."

En ese momento, Emerald llegó corriendo con los tres rollos de oro. "Aquí tienes Cind, me refiero a Hinata!"

...

... Hasta que todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata y Emerald estaba explicando la situación. "Hōki-san nos hizo capturar criaturas débiles de Grimm y las encerró al sur de la aldea. Luego, cuando llegasteis ninjas Konoha, hice una ilusión en la calle, así que cuando los liberáramos aparecerían de la nada. ¿Bastante astuto, eh?"

Kurenai asintió y dijo: "Debes tener habilidades genjutsu a la par con el Clan Kurama para lograr una ilusión como esa".

Hinata preguntó, "¿Qué pasó después de esa Esmeralda?"

"Hice una ilusión de tres Beowolves deslizando el oro mientras lo recogía". explicó la chica de pelo menta. "Luego salí de la ciudad y me escondí en mi casa del árbol hasta que Hōki-san vino a buscarme y recoger el oro".

El ojo de Kakashi sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, parece que esta pequeña aventura ha llegado a su fin entonces ... ¿No es cierto, Hōki-san?"

Hōki salió de la maleza cercana y miró a los ninjas Konoha y a Emerald. Él dijo: "Así que atrapaste a mi pequeño ladrón, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Tenía la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Kurenai se puso de pie y dijo: "Nada. No tenemos ninguna razón para pelear contigo. Vamos a volver a casa con Konoha y prohibiremos que sigas comprando en la Aldea de los Artesanos porque ya no puedes confiar en ti".

El líder de la aldea Takumi se quedó sin aliento. "¿Qué? ¡Pero mi aldea necesita ingresos! Gastamos una fortuna en materias primas para hacer esas hojas para Konoha. ¿No las necesitas?"

"Tendrás que ir a Konoha y negociar con el Hokage personalmente". dijo Kakashi. "Ya rompiste el contrato con nosotros, así que imagino que le debes a Konoha una gran disculpa. De todos modos, ya no es nuestro problema. Nos vamos".

Hōki sacó su espada negra y dijo: "Creo que deberías reconsiderar tu forma de pensar". Otros tres ninjas aparecieron detrás de él llevando el emblema de la aldea Takumi en sus cintas.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha sacaron sus armas y Kurenai preguntó: "¿Crees que puedes ganar una guerra contra Konoha? Piensa con cuidado antes de que tú y tus amigos actúen Hōki-san ...".

La enorme intención de matar proveniente de los ninjas de Konoha fue suficiente para hacer que Hōki y sus hombres se detuvieran, pero los cambios en el patrón de nubes de arriba los hicieron realmente preocupados. Naruto estaba usando inconscientemente el lanzamiento del tifón y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Los ojos de Naruto se encendieron de azul cuando el viento se levantó y comenzó a soplar las hojas de los árboles cercanos. Hōki y sus hombres tuvieron que usar chakra en sus pies y cuerpos para evitar ser arrastrados.

"Esto no vale la pena, Hōki". dijo uno de sus amigos. "Ese chico está controlando el clima. Podría nivelar nuestro pueblo. Hemos perdido este".

Hōki guardó su espada y dijo: "Iré a negociar con el Hokage y emitiré una disculpa formal". El viento se apagó, pero los ojos de Naruto continuaron brillando intensamente. Hōki luego dijo: "Perdón por los problemas. Vete en paz, shinobi Konoha". Los cuatro ninjas Takumi giraron y regresaron a su pueblo ...

...

**País de Fuego del Este**

Al día siguiente, los ninjas de Konoha viajaban de regreso a casa junto con Emerald, quien se había aferrado a Hinata como una figura de madre / hermana mayor. "¿Entonces no podemos volver a Vale o cualquier lugar en Remanente?" le preguntó a Hinata.

La princesa de Bykugan suspiró. "Las Naciones Elementales son nuestro hogar ahora, Emerald. A partir de ahora servimos a Konoha y Fire Country".

Kurenai sonrió y pensó. ' _Hinata-chan probablemente será un buen sensei y madre algún día_ .' "No te preocupes, Emerald; tendrás un lugar donde quedarte. No estarás en las calles".

Emerald suspiró aliviada antes de que Naruto la recogiera para montar en su espalda a cuestas al estilo. "Te estás cansando, Em-chan. Déjame caminar un rato. Cuando regresemos a Konoha, te presentaré a Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi. Son amigos míos que son de tu edad".

Sentirse a gusto por la naranja que lleva ninja; la chica de pelo menta pronto se durmió rápidamente en la espalda de Naruto ...

Hinata sonrió. ' _Eso es tan lindo ... ¿Pero qué demonios voy a hacer con Emerald? _'

Kurenai puso su mano en el hombro de Hinata y dijo: "Funcionará; confía en mí". Hinata asintió y sacó algo de consuelo de la figura de su Madre.

Blake y Pyrrha estaban pensando en lo adorable que sería Naruto como padre ... También se preguntaban si la pequeña Esmeralda sería buena o siempre sería una ladrona ...

Kakashi estaba pensando en una longitud de onda totalmente diferente. ' _Así que Naruto finalmente ha manifestado la liberación del tifón. Parece que bajo los efectos de la intención de matar extrema ya puede hacerlo subconscientemente. Tengo que hablar con Jiraiya-sama sobre esto_ .

Raven estaba robando miradas a Naruto. ' _Así que eso es el lanzamiento del tifón. Naruto-kun es incluso más poderoso de lo que pensaba. Su poder me recuerda al Spring Maiden Vernal. Solo puedo imaginar lo poderoso que se volverá o lo fuertes que serían nuestros hijos_ '.

...

**País de fuego, Konoha**

Dos días después, Emerald caminaba de la mano de Hinata y parecía estar feliz. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio lo grande que era Konoha en comparación con el Artisan Village. "¿Es este mi nuevo hogar?" le preguntó a Hinata con los ojos grandes.

Hinata dijo: "Tenemos que hablar con el Hokage primero, pero sí, Konoha es tu nuevo hogar". La niña aclamó.

Kurenai se rió entre dientes, pero el primer pensamiento de Hinata fue: " _Primero tengo que enseñarle a __**no**__ robar_ ".

...

**Torre Hokage**

Los equipo informaron al Hokage que estaba menos que encantado con toda su aventura. No conseguir las armas ya era lo suficientemente malo como Konoha las necesitaba, pero la noticia de la Aldea Artesanal que intentaba estafar a Konoha era aún peor. "Utilizaron toda la misión Anti-Grimm como pretexto para robarnos". informó Kakashi. "Lo único realmente positivo de este desastre fue que no hubo ninguna batalla entre nosotros y Takumi Village. Eso hubiera crecido rápidamente si se hubieran peleado. Emerald Sustrai nos explicó toda la situación una vez que la alcanzamos. Lo he incluido en mi reporte."

Hiruzen golpeó su sien y dijo. "Parece que también has traído a un usuario de genjutsu con talento". Se volvió hacia Emerald y le dijo: "Entonces, jovencita, ¿desea vivir aquí en Konoha con nosotros? No podemos dejar que robe ahora".

Emerald asintió felizmente y dijo: "Quiero vivir con Cin; me refiero a Hinata".

El Hokage miró la travesura en los ojos del niño y pensó en una cierta rubia de bigotes. Miró a Hinata y dijo: "Hablaré con Hiashi. Creo que podría ser una buena aprendiz de Uzumaki Tayuya".

"Gracias Hokage-sama". dijo Hinata con una reverencia. "Creo que podríamos dejarle sitio en la sucursal donde se alojan Tayuya y las gemelas malaquitas".

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Pronto Hinata había terminado en el apartamento de Naruto con Emerald. Naruto estaba preparando un poco de té para los tres. "¿Así que Em-chan se está quedando en el mismo lugar que mi prima y las mellizas malaquitas, Hinata-chan?"

"Eso es lo que estoy esperando". dijo Hinata mientras aceptaba su té. "Todo depende de mi padre, por supuesto. No es como que el Hokage puede _ordenarle_que deje que Emerald viva allí".

"Pero quiero vivir en tu casa Hinata". dijo la chica de pelo menta.

"Sé que haces Emerald, pero tenemos que obtener el permiso de mi padre". dijo Hinata. "Él es el jefe del clan Hyūga, después de todo".

Emerald preguntó: "¿Entonces tu padre es como un director en una academia?"

"Estás lleno de preguntas, Em-chan". dijo Naruto con una risita. "El Clan de Hinata-chan es una gran familia de primos y demás, y Hiashi-sama es como el papá a cargo".

"Hmmmm ... Así que el papá de Hinata está a cargo de todo". dijo esmeralda "Debe tener mucho dinero".

Hinata lo miró fijamente y le dijo: "Te **_prohíbo que_** le robes a mi padre". " _Aunque robar a los ancianos podría ser una buena práctica_ ". pensó Hinata con una ronda mental de malvada risa. ' _Oh, esas viejas bolsas de viento nunca sabrán qué les golpeó. Bwahahaha! _'

...

_Mientras tanto, los Ancianos Hyūga cada uno tienen un escalofrío por sus espinas_ ...

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Este capítulo intermedio fue el primero para mí. Nunca antes he escrito una escena sobre perros. Así que ahora tenemos una Chibi-Esmeralda corriendo por el pueblo. Mucha gente la solicitó por una razón u otra, pero yo quería hacer algo diferente con ella. Actualmente estoy trabajando en un capítulo cada uno de _Magik_ e _Infinity Divide,_ que espero poder sacar antes de fin de año. Ya que mis vacaciones se acabaron, no puedo hacer ninguna garantía. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 10/12/17**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**La maratón continúa. Este capítulo no fue planeado y se escribió a sí mismo. Me alegra decir que Chibi Emerald fue bien recibida. Ella tiene una mentalidad de ocho años que se explicará más adelante. Este capítulo gira principalmente alrededor de los eventos en Konoha, por lo que, con la excepción de la apertura, no hay muchos viajes mundiales en este. Aquí está el capítulo 31. ¡Disfruta!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Apartamento de Naruto_**

_Pronto Hinata había terminado en el apartamento de Naruto con Emerald. Naruto estaba preparando un poco de té para los tres. "¿Así que Em-chan se está quedando en el mismo lugar que mi prima y las mellizas malaquitas, Hinata-chan?"_

_"Eso es lo que estoy esperando". dijo Hinata mientras aceptaba su té. "Todo depende de mi padre, por supuesto. No es como que el Hokage puede __ordenarle__que deje que Emerald viva allí"._

_"Pero quiero vivir en tu casa Hinata". dijo la chica de pelo menta._

_"Sé que haces Emerald, pero tenemos que obtener el permiso de mi padre". dijo Hinata. "Él es el jefe del clan Hyūga, después de todo"._

_Emerald preguntó: "¿Entonces tu padre es como un director en una academia?"_

_"Estás lleno de preguntas, Em-chan". dijo Naruto con una risita. "El Clan de Hinata-chan es una gran familia de primos y demás, y Hiashi-sama es como el papá a cargo"._

_"Hmmmm ... Así que el papá de Hinata está a cargo de todo". dijo esmeralda "Debe tener mucho dinero"._

_Hinata lo miró fijamente y le dijo: "Te __**prohíbo que**__ le robes a mi padre". ' __Aunque robar a los Ancianos podría ser una buena práctica __. 'pensó Hinata con una ronda mental de malvada risa. ' __Oh, esas viejas bolsas de viento nunca sabrán qué les golpeó. __Bwahahaha! __'_

_..._

_Mientras tanto, los Ancianos Hyūga cada uno tienen un escalofrío por sus espinas ..._

_..._

Capitulo 31

**País de hierro, montaña de los tres lobos**

Hacía frío como de costumbre en Mountain Keep pero los Samurai de Iron Country estaban acostumbrados. El general Mifune estaba mirando la carta del Hokage con respecto a las Criaturas de Grimm. Se volvió hacia su invitado. El Viejo Samurai le dijo a un joven alto y desgarbado: "Tuvimos la fortuna de habernos conocido. Realmente odio verte ir nuevamente, dado lo mucho que nos has enseñado acerca de luchar contra las Criaturas de Grimm. Parece irónico que hayamos recibido". Ese aviso de Fire Country meses después de que nos ayudaste a prepararnos ".

"Es por eso que tengo que ir a Fire Country y ver por mí mismo". dijo el joven. "Pueden tener información que es vital sobre los Grimm ... o quizás sobre otros de Remnant como yo".

El anciano general suspiró y dijo: "Solo espero que sobrevivas. Tu viaje a Rain Country fue un desastre y casi te mata. Incluso perdiste tu arma especial que habíamos diseñado por nosotros".

"Sí, esos Rain Country Ninjas fueron viciosos y me abrumaron". Acordó el joven. Luego suspiró: "Aunque me avergüenzo de Shear Trigger ... la hoja que todos ustedes hicieron fue excelente, pero el agarre fue apresurado y mediocre. Debería haber sido más paciente como dijeron los herreros antes de partir. De todos modos, mi nueva hoja es mucho mejor. en todos los sentidos. No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente, General ".

Mifune lo cepilló. "Eres un cazador y con lo que hiciste por nosotros, proporcionar una nueva arma fue lo menos que podía hacer. Viajar con seguridad y saber que Iron Country siempre te dará la bienvenida. Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo".

El joven se inclinó. "Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo general".

...

**País de fuego, Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 52**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la fallida misión de Takumi Village y los genins y sus senseis estaban trabajando arduamente ...

Jiraiya estaba parado debajo del árbol en el Campo de Entrenamiento 52 junto con Kakashi mientras observaban al Equipo 7 mientras se preparaban para luchar con el clon de sombra de Jiraiya. El sapo Sapo dijo: "Ahora recuerden, niños, este es un clon de la sombra, así que vengan a por él con la intención de matar ... todo vale, así que no retenga nada ... _¡VAYA!_ "

Blake se puso en acción primero con su Sudario de Gambol en su forma de kusarigama y se lanzó al clon de Jiraiya con una patada voladora. Ella aceleró tan rápido que en realidad pateó un poco de césped en el proceso. El clon se bloqueó fácilmente pero el impacto le permitió volar en el aire usando sus brazos cruzados como plataforma. Su Gambol Shroud se extendió en un arco mortal desde arriba, pero el astuto sannin ya se había lanzado y Pyrrha envió a la pelirroja dando vueltas en la tierra junto a Naruto ...

Naruto estaba listo con el Shear Trigger en su forma de arma y mantuvo a Jiraiya a raya mientras Pyrrha se recuperaba. Sabía que el sannin era demasiado rápido para disparar con un proyectil de bala pero el fuego que lo cubría mantenía al Sabio del Sapo a raya temporalmente. Blake atacó a Jiraiya por detrás solo para que su brazo fuera atrapado por el sabio Toad y fuera arrojado directamente a Naruto. La rubia enfundó Shear Trigger en un instante y atrapó a Blake para que no impactara con fuerza en el suelo. Luego saltó fuera del camino del clon de sombra de Jiraiya con Blake aún en sus brazos usando el estilo de sapo para lanzarse claro en una explosión de chakra y suciedad.

Cuando el clon de Jiraiya giró para perseguir al acelerado Naruto, fue coronado por el escudo de Pyrrha, Akoúo̱, que rebotó en su cabeza y regresó a ella. Luego cargó con un brutal combo de taijutsu que tuvo el clon de Jiraiya fuera de balance por una fracción de segundo. Antes de que pudiera enderezarse y recuperarse; Naruto lanzó a Blake quien se deslizó en la tierra debajo del clon y le dio una patada al sannin tan fuerte como pudo hacia el cielo. Cuando el sapo sapo bajó, Naruto entró rugiendo con un oodama rasengan y envió al clon a toda velocidad por el aire. Se estrelló y se disipó después de un impacto masivo con el suelo ...

Cuando el polvo y la suciedad se asentaron, los tres genines ya se habían detenido y permanecieron en la posición de guardia hasta que Kakashi dijo: "Se acabó el larguero. ¡Bien hecho, Equipo 7!"

Los tres genios sucios y cubiertos de sudor aplaudieron el aplauso de Kakashi y Jiraiya y luego se dieron cuenta de que realmente habían arrancado el campo de entrenamiento. "¡Wow! Realmente estábamos quemando un poco de energía allí". dijo Pyrrha. "Que desastre."

"Somos un desastre". dijo Blake mirando sus uniformes. "Todos parecemos que hemos estado rodando en la tierra".

Naruto sonrió. "¡Pero ganamos chicas! Por supuesto, Ero-sennin se lo estaba tomando con calma ..."

Los ojos de Pyrrha y Blake se agrandaron como platos. "¡¿ _Eso_ fue fácil ?!" preguntaron como uno.

Jiraiya se echó a reír y dijo: "Tuve que contenerme un poco para medirles a ustedes tres. Naruto aquí puede sobrevivir a los impactos que matarían a la mayoría de las personas. No quería usar ese tipo de poder en ustedes, damas, hasta que vi cuán fuertes son ustedes dos. Como sea, diría que los dos kunoichis son tan duros como las uñas ". Abrió algunas botellas de agua y dijo: "Ustedes tres iban a todo vapor allí. Tómese un descanso y enfríese un poco".

...

Una vez que los tres genines descansaron un poco, Jiraiya y Kakashi comenzaron a trabajar con ellos individualmente. Naruto estaba sentado con Jiraiya trabajando en su Lanzamiento de Tifón y los dos repasaban los pergaminos juntos sobre el genekai kekkei que Naruto demostró tener. Jiraiya dijo: "El verdadero peligro con su línea de sangre es simplemente _la destrucción masiva_ . Una vez que lo libere, podría nivelar una gran cantidad de propiedades en todos los que están a su alrededor para que sus compañeros de equipo también puedan correr peligro".

"¿De verdad Jiraiya-sensei?" preguntó Naruto. "Supuse que tenía que aumentar la potencia, no atenuarla".

Al ver que el rubio parecía alarmado y preocupado, Jiraiya palmeó el hombro de su aprendiz. "No te preocupes, te enseñaré algunas técnicas avanzadas de meditación antes de comenzar a practicar el uso de tu línea de sangre real. Una de las principales claves para controlar la Liberación del Tifón es una mente tranquila". ' _Es demasiado joven para Técnicas de Sage. Es una pena porque de lo contrario le pediría a Pa que le ayudara a enseñarle_ . Jiraiya continuó. "La meditación es simple en concepto pero difícil de ejecutar. Comencemos con algo básico como aclarar tu mente de pensamientos ... Será rentable sin importar cuán aburrida pueda parecer la meditación al principio".

...

Pyrrha estaba practicando su Lanzamiento magnético con la ayuda de uno de los clones de la sombra de Jiraiya. "Tienes un muy buen conocimiento del uso de Magnet Release con gran sutileza, como desviar un kunai o shuriken fuera de curso, pero te agotas cuando lo usas en áreas amplias". dijo el sannin de pelo blanco. "Practicaremos moviendo objetos con propiedades metálicas que son progresivamente más grandes para aumentar tu resistencia. También practicaremos cosas más pequeñas como doblar pequeñas piezas metálicas en formas para aumentar tu agudeza con tu línea de sangre. ¿Entiendes?"

La pelirroja asintió. "Así que, en esencia, vamos a desarrollar mi 'músculo' y, al mismo tiempo, trabajaremos en mis 'habilidades motoras pequeñas'. ¿Correcto?"

"¡Exactamente!" exclamó el sabio sapo. ' _Chica afilada_ '. "Cuando combinas los dos conceptos, imagina las posibilidades. Podrías tener una gran cantidad de proyectiles apuntándote y, en lugar de desviarlos y agotarte, podrías agarrarlos del aire y lanzarlos de vuelta a la fuente".

Pyrrha puso una mirada de determinación en su rostro y dijo: "¡Vamos a hacer esto!"

...

Blake estaba entrenando con Kakashi y estaba aumentando su velocidad, así como incorporando diferentes tipos de clones. "Tiendes a usar clones de sombra por instinto, lo cual está bien, pero el objetivo de este ejercicio es cambiar los tipos de clones sobre la marcha". dijo Kakashi. "Comenzaremos con algo simple donde menciono el tipo de clon como 'hielo' o 'barro' y producirás ese tipo de clon. Una vez que ambos estemos satisfechos con los resultados, comenzaremos incorporándolos a combate real. ¿Tiene sentido? "

Blake asintió. "Entiendo Kakashi-sensei. ¿Qué pasa con mi velocidad?"

"Ahí es donde entran estos pequeños bebés". dijo Kakashi mientras sostenía pequeñas pesas con correas. Dio una doble sonrisa en los ojos. "Estos son pesos de chakra. Aumentan la pesadez cuanto más chakra le agregas. También puedes desactivarlos a voluntad en una situación de emergencia. Ya no estarás usando los pesados pesos convencionales que tú y tus compañeros de equipo han usado hasta este momento. . "

"¿No deberían los otros usar estos también?" preguntó la felina faunus. "Parecen ser mucho más flexibles".

Kakashi asintió y dijo: "También tengo la intención de conseguirlos, pero por el momento estamos concentrados en ti. Nos guste o no, Naruto y Pyrrha nunca igualarán tu velocidad bruta".

La niña de orejas de gato asintió con fuego en sus ojos ámbar. "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" dijo el sensei de pelo plateado.

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 15**

Mitarashi Anko estaba poniendo a prueba su nueva espada de serpiente. La amante de las serpientes estaba de pie, con su marrón sin pupilas cerrada y su mano en la empuñadura. Había seis maniquíes de entrenamiento en un círculo que la rodeaba. Cada uno tenía un objetivo sobre él que sus tres genines organizaron al azar. Tenía un círculo de tiza en el suelo del que no podía salir. A medida que el viento soplaba, Anko se calmó y escuchó a sus tres aprendices para ayudarla. Ilia tenía un cronómetro en la mano y llamó; "¡EMPEZAR!" y la amante de las serpientes sacó su espada en una fracción de segundo y abrió los ojos ...

Los ojos de Anko eran duros como el acero mientras extendía su nueva espada de serpiente y canalizaba el chinra yin a lo largo de él, dando la ilusión de múltiples cuchillas que se retorcían a unos centímetros de distancia. El primer objetivo fue el cuello del maniquí y ella cortó la cabeza de su objetivo tan pronto como la hoja se extendió en toda su longitud. Anko retrajo parcialmente la hoja y fue tras el segundo objetivo. Tenía un rayo sobre su corazón y Anko disparó una carga de chakra que electrificó su espada. Extendiéndolo de nuevo, la serpiente jonin empaló a su objetivo a través del corazón dejando un agujero humeante donde el objetivo había estado y causando que el olor a ozono llenara el aire.

Un muñeco de entrenamiento detrás de Anko estaba equipado con un lanzador shuriken y cuando Anko escuchó las estrellas que se acercaban a ella, giró rápidamente y giró rápidamente su espada para desviar a los shuriken con chispas eléctricas cayendo en el aire. El maniquí tenía tres objetivos y Anko no se detuvo por un milisegundo, ya que cortó el objetivo en pedazos antes de que pudiera disparar más. El siguiente objetivo dijo " _captura_ " en su pecho y Anko giró su espada de serpiente y envolvió el extremo plano alrededor del maniquí, lo que lo sorprendió "inconsciente". como se cayó Cuando Anko giró hacia los dos últimos objetivos, su carga eléctrica se agotó y vio que su próxima víctima tenía un símbolo de llama y sostenía un escudo en su mano derecha.

Anko cambió la dirección de su espada para formar un arco alrededor del escudo y así poder golpear desde el lado opuesto. Cuando la cuchilla de la amante de la serpiente se volvió hacia el objetivo, ella colocó un chakra a base de fuego que cargaba por el látigo y cortaba el muñeco a la mitad como dos pedazos de escombros en llamas. El último maniquí tenía un objetivo en sus áreas de la cara y el estómago y Anko lo partió de la cabeza a la ingle más rápido de lo que el ojo podía seguir. Al liberar la carga del chakra de fuego, Anko retrajo la hoja y la envainó.

Ilia hizo clic en el cronómetro y dijo: "Diecinueve punto cuatro segundos sensei". con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Miltia y Melanie aplaudieron y dijeron: "¡Lo hiciste Anko-sensei! ¡Menos de veinte segundos!"

Anko miró hacia abajo y vio que _finalmente se_ quedó dentro del círculo en el que estaba parada. ' _Puedo hacerlo contra objetivos fijos. Ahora, en movimiento_ . pensó la serpiente jonin.

La amante de las serpientes dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sus genios revisaban el daño a los maniquíes que habían establecido. Anko vio a Ilia verificando el muñeco 'capturado' y la niña faunus dijo: "Creo que esta persona estaría marcada de por vida, pero viva. La peluca que teníamos para representar el cabello todavía está fumando".

Los gemelos malaquitas inmediatamente pensaron en los ancianos Hyūga. Se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Anko sonrió y preguntó: "¿Qué hacen las chicas tan graciosas?"

Miltia explicó: "Hinata-sama quemó el cabello de los Ancianos Hyūga hace unos meses. El cabello humeante nos hizo pensar en eso".

Ilia y Anko se veían estupefactas y Melanie explicó mientras se reía: "Ya se han vuelto a levantar el pelo para hacer zumbidos. Pffft".

Ilia no conocía bien a Hinata, pero la heredera Hyūga siempre fue amable con ella y no podía imaginar a Hinata quemando el cabello de alguien. "¿Por qué ... Hinata haría eso?" preguntó el confuso camaleón faunus.

"Nadie sabe exactamente". dijo Miltia mientras controlaba sus carcajadas. "Todo lo que sabe el clan Hyūga es que Hiashi-sama aprobó sus acciones. Todos piensan que es histérico a puerta cerrada".

Anko se rió y dijo: "Nunca me di cuenta de que alguien tan congestionado como el Clan Hyūga tendría tales payasadas, especialmente Hiashi-sama".

"Es un mundo completamente diferente que vive dentro del Compuesto Hyūga". dijo Melanie con una risita….

...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

Hyūga Hiashi estaba sentada en su oficina pensando en sus hijas. Hinata había traído a casa a una niña pequeña llamada Emerald hace tres semanas y la niña de pelo menta tenía a Hinata en la mayor estima posible. Ella consideraba a Hinata su salvadora de vivir en las calles. Inicialmente, Hiashi no estaba muy emocionado por la situación, pero Hinata le recordó con tacto que había traído a Uzumaki Tayuya y Melanie y Miltia Malachite a casa de la guerra, por lo que no tenía espacio para hablar acerca de llevar a casa a los "callejeros". El Jefe del Clan aceptó el punto de mala gana.

Hiashi decidió que Emerald podía vivir en la Casa sucursal donde vivían los Tayuya por sugerencia del Hokage y la pelirroja estaba lo suficientemente impresionada con las habilidades genjutsu del 'munchkin' que aceptó ayudar a entrenar a la chica de pelo menta. El Jefe del Clan estaba realmente satisfecho con esto. También estaba contento de que Hanabi se llevara bien con Emerald. Como era Hanabi y Emerald se habían hecho amigos a pesar del hecho de que ambos estaban compitiendo por llamar la atención de Hinata. Hiashi sintió que era bueno para Hanabi tener una amiga de su edad siempre y cuando la pareja se mantuviera fuera de problemas ...

...

**La habitación de Hanabi**

Hyūga Hanabi le dio la bienvenida a Emerald Sustrai a su habitación bajo la supervisión de su cuidadora Natsu. Natsu sonrió y dijo: "Te dejaré jugar, señoritas. Llámame si me necesitas, Hanabi-sama".

"Gracias Natsu-san." dijo Hanabi cortésmente mientras Natsu cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Los ojos de Hanabi en Byakugan se estrecharon y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando. "¿Lo conseguiste Emerald-chan?"

Emerald se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo. La chica de cabello menta sacó un cuaderno en espiral y dijo: "¡Lo tengo, Hanabi-chan!" con una risa malvada. "Naruto nii-san nunca lo sabrá".

_..._

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Hace aproximadamente una semana, Hinata y Emerald estaban visitando el apartamento de Naruto con algunas golosinas que Hinata trajo para que su novio las probara. "Estas son excelentes galletas, Hinata-chan!" dijo Naruto con entusiasmo. "¿No lo crees, Em-chan?"_

_"¡Sí! ¡Toda la cocina de Hinata es genial!" dijo Esmeralda con evidente adoración en su voz. "¡Hinata es buena en todo!"_

_Naruto le sonrió a la niña y pensó en su propia vida como una rata callejera cuando era más joven. ' __Hmmmm, me pregunto…. __'pensó la naranja amante de la rubia. Tomó un cuaderno de espiral de la barra de la cocina y dijo: "Aquí, Hinata-chan; estoy escribiendo mis memorias"._

_La princesa byakugan sonrió y arqueó una ceja mientras le entregaba el cuaderno. En la portada decía: __**Anarquía en cinco sencillos pasos: El diario de un bromista (Recomendado para niños y terroristas de todas las edades)**__ . Hinata se echó a reír y preguntó: "¿Qué __**es**__ este Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto respondió: "Jiraiya-sensei dijo que una buena manera de practicar mi caligrafía para el fuinjutsu es hacer un poco de escritura creativa. Además, necesito registrar mis acciones nefastas para las generaciones futuras"._

_Hinata comenzó a hojear algunas páginas y explotó en risitas. "¡Así es como lo hiciste con Iruka-sensei! ¿Cuántos años teníamos en ese momento?"_

_La rubia miró el pasaje y resopló. "Teníamos nueve. Habíamos empezado la Academia Ninja y estaba aburrida, así que decidí lanzar mi __**Carrera del Mal**__ ". dijo Naruto riendo entre dientes._

_'¿Carrera del mal ?! __'pensó Esmeralda con los ojos grandes. ' __¿Qué hay __**en**__ ese libro? __'_

_El ninja amante de la naranja señaló con sus ojos en dirección a Emerald a Hinata. "Solo piensa lo que los niños podrían aprender de mi libro aquí"._

_Hinata cubrió su sonrisa y dijo: "Entonces, ¿dónde guardas ese libro, Naruto-kun?"_

_"Lo mantengo escondido dentro del __**cajón más bajo aquí**__ ". dijo Naruto con picardía. "Nadie lo encontrará allí y no lo verifico a menudo"._

_La sutileza esmeralda miró el cajón que Naruto señalaba. ' __No me dolería si solo lo tomara prestado ... __'pensó la niña de pelo menta._

_Fin del flashback…._

...

Las dos niñas de ocho años abrieron el libro y comenzaron a leer en serio ... Después de unos minutos, los grandes ojos rojos de Emerald se abrieron de par en par y dijo: "¡Esto ... esto es brillante! ¡Naruto nii-san es un genio!"

"Nunca pensé en tales cosas!" dijo Hanabi con una mirada de asombro en su linda cara. "Por loco que parezca esto, ¡todo esto podría funcionar! Pasa la página; ¡esto es increíble!"

_El comienzo de una nueva era de bromas estaba por comenzar ..._

_Que el cielo nos ayude a todos ..._

...

**Puertas delanteras de Konoha**

Maito Gai y el Equipo 9 vinieron acompañando a un par de carros de la aldea Takumi. Los vagones fueron conducidos por algunas personas de aspecto sombrío de la Aldea de Artesanos. Su líder, Hōki, había jodido realmente hace tres semanas con su pequeño plan para robar la aldea de Konoha y para suavizar las cosas sobre el líder de la aldea de Takumi tuvo que sufrir una gran pérdida en el primer envío de armas.

Sarutobi Hiruzen no era un hombre sin corazón, sin embargo. Después de que Hōki fue personalmente a Konoha y se disculpó profusamente por sus acciones, el anciano Hokage acordó darle a Takumi Village más negocios a los precios acordados originales siempre que no hubiera más chanchullos. Francamente, Konoha necesitaba las armas tanto como Takumi Village necesitaba ingresos. Si Hōki no se hubiera vuelto codicioso, todo el lío podría haberse evitado ...

Como era Lee, estaba ansioso por ver a su novia, la _joven flor de primavera_ Melanie Malachite. Neji no podía creer que la belleza de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro se hubiera enamorado de gente como la de Lee, pero Tenten estaba muy feliz por ellos ... Como Gai, por supuesto. A Gai ni siquiera le importó que su aprendiz volviera a crecer el cabello (por ahora solo estaba atado en una cola corta) dado que las _llamas apasionadas de la juventud de_ Lee lo hacían ...

Neji le dijo a Tenten: "Este fue un viaje bastante tranquilo. Ni siquiera nos encontramos con ningún bandido en el camino".

Tenten asintió. Ella dijo con estrellas en sus ojos: "Lo más importante es que tenemos muchas _hojas_ de alta calidad con _las_ que papá y yo podemos trabajar". La chica amante de las armas estaba en la nube nueve y no podía esperar para jugar con los objetos afilados y puntiagudos en los carros.

Gai intervino: "El fuego en tus ojos muestra cuánto se han avivado tus _Llamas de juventud,_ Tenten-chan. Por mi parte, no puedo esperar a ver los frutos tuyos y de las labores de tu padre Tengoku".

"Gracias Gai-sensei". Dijo la chica de pelo moño. "Estoy haciendo un par de nunchakus muy especiales para que los use Lee-kun. Mis amigos Blake y Pyrrha del Equipo 7 sugirieron el diseño y no puedo esperar para probarlo".

Neji quería pedir un arco o algo así como el de Hinata-sama, pero no pudo hacerlo. La idea de seguir el ejemplo de su primo aborrecía al prodigio de la casa filial. Para su asombro; muchos miembros del Clan Hyūga estaban agregando arcos y flechas a sus arsenales después de ver la sorprendente habilidad de Hinata-sama con el arma. Neji no estaba segura de qué sentir. En cualquier caso, Neji sabía que Tenten podía enseñarle a usar virtualmente _cualquier_ tipo de arma, desde un palillo hasta un martillo de guerra con una precisión mortal. Neji simplemente no pudo imaginar cómo abordar el tema ...

...

Cuando el grupo se registró con los chunins Izumo y Kotetsu en las puertas, vieron a varios miembros del Gremio de Armas que salían con carros para solicitar su parte de la carga. ANBU Deer y ANBU Lynx también llegaron allí para mantener las cosas bajo control cuando los genins comenzaron a descargar el armamento. El padre de Tenten, Tengoku, se acercó y abrazó a su hija. El gran oso de un hombre estaba tan emocionado como su "niña" sobre todas las armas. "¿Algún problema en el viaje Tenten-chan?" preguntó.

"Todo fue suave como el cristal". respondió Tenten. "No hubo ningún problema en absoluto".

Tengoku asintió y dijo: "Espero que saquemos algunas buenas cuchillas de este lote. La calidad parece excelente a simple vista".

Tenten movió las cejas y dijo con complicidad, "yo podría haber _accidentalmente_ poner algunos realmente buenos a un lado de nuestra tienda."

"Esa es mi chica." respondió Tengoku en el mismo tono exacto que su hija.

Gai sonrió al ver a los dos interactuar. ' _Como padre; como hija_ '. pensó la Bestia Verde. "Vamos, Tenten-chan, ¡todavía hay trabajo por hacer!"

Tenten le guiñó un ojo a su padre y se volvió hacia Gai. "¡Vamos Gai-sensei!"

...

**Compuesto de Hyūga, la habitación de Hanabi**

Dos niñas pequeñas hacen todo lo posible por no reírse a carcajadas en el pasaje sobre el jonin especial Ebisu que fue arrastrado por el Harem no jutsu. También vieron un pasaje en referencia al "aprendiz" de Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru y sus amigos Udon y Kazamatsuri Moegi, que hicieron que tanto Hanabi como Emerald se pusieran curiosos.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru es el nieto del Hokage". explicó Hanabi. "Lo he visto en la aldea, pero nunca he hablado con él".

"Tal vez deberíamos buscarlo". dijo esmeralda "Si él es el aprendiz de Naruto nii-san, entonces él mismo podría conocer algunos trucos".

Hanabi asintió. ' _Hinata nee-chan y yo ya les hicimos una broma a los Ancianos con esas fotos que les dimos al Padre de ellos en sus turbantes_ '. (ríen, ríen) ' _Estoy segura de que a ella no le importaría si hiciéramos una broma a los Ancianos otra vez_ '.

Esmeralda sonrió a su co-conspirador. "¿Qué es tan divertido, Hanabi-chan?"

"Estaba pensando en objetivos futuros". dijo Hanabi con maldad. "Creo que ocultar la peluca de la maleta del élder Majo puede ser bastante divertido. Ella siempre fue mala con Hinata nee-chan hasta hace poco. Creo que es necesario un poco de reembolso".

"¿Es ella la anciana con la malvada sombra de ojos que siempre está frunciendo el ceño?" preguntó Emerald.

"Ese es." dijo Hanabi asintiendo. "Incluso el padre la llamó una bruja malvada cuando no creía que yo estaba escuchando".

Emerald sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: "Tenemos que planear esto con cuidado".

"No es para preocuparse." dijo Hanabi. "Entre tu genjutsus y mi byakugan seremos imbatibles. Me pregunto si Hinata nee-chan nos ayudaría".

"¡Hinata podría descubrir que tenemos el libro de Naruto nii-san!" dijo Esmeralda con una expresión preocupada en su linda cara.

"Encontremos a Sarutobi Konohamaru mañana entonces". dijo Hanabi. "Puede que sepa secretos que nosotros no conocemos".

...

Natsu habría jurado que escuchó a dos niñas pequeñas cacareando maliciosamente (¿o era esa risa linda?) Desde el pasillo ...

...

Hinata sabía sobre el libro y podía escuchar a su hermana pequeña y la risa malvada de Emerald en el pasillo desde la dirección opuesta. Ella sonrió y las llamas se encendieron en sus ojos byakugan. ' _Parece que Naruto-kun tenía razón. Tendré que ayudar a inspirar a los dos también a mi manera ... Después de todo, ciertas personas dentro de este complejo tienen que ser tratadas de manera que solo un experto pueda hacerlo. Tendré que seguir el consejo de Naruto-kun, por supuesto. _'

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

El ninja amante de la naranja llegó a casa sintiéndose exhausto después del arduo trabajo que Jiraiya-sensei y Kakashi-sensei hicieron que el Equipo 7 hiciera e inmediatamente se metió en la ducha. Pensó para sí mismo: ' _Es una pena que Blake-chan y Pyrrha-chan estuvieran tan cansados. Podrían haberse duchado conmigo y quedarse toda la noche_ ... Naruto escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta principal y suspiró. ' _¿Quién podría ser? _'Hizo un clon de la sombra fuera de la ducha y dijo: "Póngase un poco de ropa y vea quién está en la puerta".

El clon abrió la puerta y vio a Hinata parada allí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo abrazó y le dijo: "Naruto-kun; me alegro de que estés en casa!"

El clon de la sombra de Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Me alegro de que estés aquí, Hinata-chan, pero el jefe está en la ducha".

La heredera de Hyūga pensó para sí misma: "( _Suspiro) Una oportunidad perfecta para ducharme con Naruto-kun, pero no tengo suficiente tiempo ... No puedo ir a casa con el pelo mojado. Sería demasiado obvio. Sin mencionar que le dije a mi padre que volvería a tiempo para cenar con él y con Hanabi-chan_ . "Por favor, dile a Naruto-kun que estoy aquí. Voy a ummm ... sentarme en el sofá".

El clon sonrió cuando él cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dijo: "Eres tan adorable, Hinata-chan". Luego se disipó.

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente y pensó con una sonrisa, ' _¿Cómo me hace sentir siempre Naruto-kun? _'

...

Naruto salió de la ducha con un yukata negro y naranja y dijo: "Hinata-chan, no te estaba esperando pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí". Se levantó y los dos se abrazaron antes de besarse profundamente. Cuando los dos se separaron por aire, se sonrieron el uno al otro hasta que Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué te trae por mi Byakugan hime? ¿Querías algo de cenar? Puedo preparar algo simple para nosotros".

Hinata dijo: "Está bien, Naruto-kun, tengo que cenar con mi familia esta noche. Además, te ves cansada". Ella lo besó de nuevo y ahuecó su mejilla. "Debes haber trabajado duro hoy".

La rubia sonrió suavemente y preguntó: "¿Es tan obvio?" Al verla asentir, Naruto dijo: "Estoy empezando a aprender sobre el lanzamiento del tifón. Requiere un enfoque total porque accidentalmente podría derribar un edificio o algo así".

Las cejas de Hinata se alzaron. "El lanzamiento del tifón es tan poderoso?"

"Me temo que Hinata-chan. La meditación es el primer paso y es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé. De todos modos, suficiente sobre mí. ¿Me necesitabas? Me puedo vestir".

"Está bien, Naruto-kun." ella dijo. "Necesito tu ayuda con una pequeña broma. Emerald y Hanabi-chan tienen tu libro como lo planeaste y quería darles un poco de _inspiración_ ". Sus ojos se encendieron en la última parte.

Naruto se rió y dijo: "Siempre estoy disponible para ayudar con una _pequeña broma,_ mi señora. ¿A quién necesitas que maten?"

Hinata se rió. "No fue asesinado, solo avergonzado hasta el final. Quiero hacerle una broma al élder Hiraku por los principios generales. Últimamente se está volviendo pomposo ahora que tiene un poco de pelo. Quiero que Emerald y Hanabi-chan vean cómo se hace".

El ninja amante de la naranja le acarició la barbilla y le preguntó: "Tiene acceso a las cuentas de tu clan, ¿no?"

Ella levantó una ceja y dijo: "Sí, todos los ancianos lo hacen en caso de una emergencia".

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "¿Puedes conseguir su autógrafo para que pueda falsificarlo?"

La heredera de Hyūga preguntó: "¿Qué va a comprar el élder Hiraku? No puedo permitirme arruinar al clan". Sus ojos estaban un poco abiertos.

"¿Así que mi idea de una troupe de strippers masculinos o bailarines de go-go boy sin camisa en su habitación está fuera?" preguntó Naruto.

Hinata se tapó la boca con ambas manos antes de estallar en risitas. "Oh. Dios mío. ¡Daría miedo al clan por generaciones! ¡No podemos ir tan lejos! ¡Pffft!"

La rubia se echó a reír y dijo: "De acuerdo, déjame obtener mi catálogo de pedidos por correo de Fire Country. Tengo un artículo especial en mente". Naruto se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a pasar las páginas con Hinata mirando por encima del hombro. Pronto Naruto se dirigió a la página que quería y le preguntó: "¿Qué crees que pasaría si el élder Hiraku ordenara un carro de estos?"

_La risa malvada de Hinata sonó en todo el complejo de apartamentos_ ...

...

**Compuesto de Sarutobi**

Al día siguiente, Hanabi y Emerald decidieron buscar a Konohamaru y fueron al Compuesto de Sarutobi con dos guardias Hyūga que los vigilaban desde la distancia. Hanabi cuadró sus hombros y llamó a la puerta principal. Fue Asuma quien abrió la puerta y vio a un par de niños de ocho años. Dijo con una sonrisa: "Hola, señoritas, ¿puedo ayudarlas?"

Emerald se sintió un poco intimidada, pero Hanabi dijo correctamente: "Hola señor, soy Hyūga Hanabi y esta es mi amiga Emerald Sustrai. Vinimos a ver si Sarutobi Konohamaru está aquí. Deseamos encontrarnos con él por un amigo mutuo".

La sonrisa de Asuma se ensanchó y pensó: ' _Así que esta es la joven heredera Hyūga_ '. Hizo un gesto en una pequeña ola a los dos guardias Hyūga que observaban cómo se alejaban y ambos asintieron con respecto al jonin. "Soy Sarutobi Asuma; el tío de Konohamaru. Entonces, ¿quién podría ser este mutuo amigo tuyo?"

Hanabi dijo: "Nuestro amigo es Uzumaki Naruto. Es un genin del Equipo 7 bajo el mando de Hatake Kakashi. Naruto-san dijo que deberíamos conocer a Konohamaru-san porque sería una buena persona para que seamos amigos".

Emerald agregó: "Naruto nii-san nos iba a presentar, pero hoy no está disponible, así que nos hemos acercado a nosotros mismos".

"Así que ya conoces a Naruto, ¿eh? Se está convirtiendo en todo un ninja". dijo la cadena sensei fumador. "Es amigo de mis genios en el Equipo 10. '... _E Ino está_ loco _por él_ ...' "De todos modos, Konohamaru y sus amigos están jugando si te gustaría conocerlos. Entra y te llevaré allí para verlos ".

"Gracias Asuma-san". dijeron tanto Hanabi como Emerald al unísono mientras se inclinaban.

Asuma asintió y firmó con la mano a los dos guardias, [Los retiraré si desea seguirlos]

Uno de los guardias simplemente firmó [Entendido]

' _Nunca entenderé el Clan Hyūga_ '. pensó Asuma con pesar. "Sígueme señoras". Le dijo a Hanabi y Esmeralda.

...

Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon intercambiaron saludos formales con Hanabi y Emerald y descubrieron que todos tenían un amigo / héroe mutuo en Naruto. Pronto los cinco estaban sentados en una mesa de picnic donde Emerald rompió la _tos *_ Necronomicon _* tos_ también conocida como Memorias de Naruto.

"Kore!" dijo Konohamaru. "Estas son las memorias de Boss de las que me habló. ¡Increíble! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

Emerald dijo con aire de suficiencia: "Sé dónde Naruto nii-san oculta esto en secreto, así que lo escabullí mientras no estaba mirando. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo porque tengo que volver a ponerlo antes de que se dé cuenta".

"Con esto creo que podríamos hacer bromas a las personas que lo merecen". dijo Hanabi.

Moegi extendió su mano para estrechar la mano con Emerald y Hanabi, "¿Amigos?"

"¡Amigos!" dijo Emerald con entusiasmo. Hanabi se hizo eco de los sentimientos de Emerald y cinco pequeños bromistas hicieron un pacto ese día.

...

_En algún lugar, Naruto sintió una explosión de orgullo al saber que más acólitos se habían unido a las filas_ ...

...

**Compuesto Hyūga**

El lunes, los cinco pequeños bromistas estaban sentados con Hinata tomando bocadillos afuera en una mesa de picnic en el patio compuesto escuchando una conversación enojada cerca ...

Había llegado un carrito y pronto los dos guardias Hyūga en la parte delantera del complejo discutían con el conductor del carrito.

"¡No sé nada del anciano que ordena tales cosas!" Dijo el guardia de cordones rectos.

El otro guardia dijo: "No tenía idea de que el élder Hiraku los usara. Ahora sé por qué lleva un gran obi con su túnica".

La cara del conductor palmeó y dijo: "Mira, todo lo que necesito es que Hyūga Hiraku-san firme estos y los descargaré donde los necesite".

"¿No puede uno de nosotros firmar?" preguntó un tercer guardia.

El conductor dijo: "¡La factura es para Hyūga Hiraku, maldita sea! ¡Solo consiga al tipo para que pueda descargar estas cosas! ¡Esto es para siempre y tengo otras entregas que hacer!"

Hiashi asomó la cabeza por las puertas corredizas para ver qué era todo el alboroto. Se puso las sandalias y marchó hacia las puertas. " _¿Qué_ está pasando aquí? Todo el complejo puede escucharte".

"Este conductor se niega a permitir que nadie, excepto el élder Hiraku, firme por esta entrega". Dijo el guardia de cordones rectos.

"¡Hyūga Hiraku es el nombre en la factura!" dijo el conductor frustrado en un tono estrangulado. "¡ _Tiene_ que firmar por eso!"

Hiashi miró con curiosidad las cajas en el carrito y asintió. Le dijo al tercer guardia. "Ve al dojo y busca al élder Hiraku. Dile que Hiashi-sama lo _ordena_ ".

Hiraku salió corriendo del dojo unos minutos más tarde y dijo: "¡¿Qué es esta tontería acerca de una entrega para mí? Yo ..." Vio a Hiashi allí de pie con una factura en la mano. El Jefe del Clan tenía sus ojos byakugan activos y una mirada feroz en su rostro.

**_"¿PUEDE EXPLICARSE POR MÍ PORQUE USTED PEDIDO UN SUMINISTRO DE SEIS MESES DE PAPELES ADULTOS EN LA CUENTA DEL CLAN HIRAKU?" _**rugió Hiashi.

Pandemonium se produjo y se fue cuesta abajo desde allí ...

...

Cinco niños de ocho años con estrellas en sus ojos pensaron: ' _Naruto nii-san es el verdadero maestro_ ...'

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, parece que Naruto ha establecido un nuevo precedente para inspirar a su pequeño grupo de seguidores. ¿Cómo va a salir Hiraku de esto? ¿Alguna vez lo vivirá abajo? ¿A alguno de ustedes le importa? Dejando eso de lado, los equipos genin y sus senseis están entrenando duro y aprendiendo nuevas habilidades para agregar a sus arsenales. También hemos aprendido (parcialmente) de dónde vino Shear Trigger. ¿Qué será de eso? Para aquellos interesados, el próximo capítulo de _Magik_ está hecho en un 30%. _La división del infinito_ está hecha al 10%. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 14/12/17**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Para aquellos que han preguntado, sí, hay una historia en segunda lectura de Tornado of Souls . Es por DanialArceus . Después de algunas circunstancias inusuales, di permiso y si te gusta leer historias, siéntete libre de verificarlo. Ya tiene ocho capítulos a partir de este escrito. Aquí está el capítulo 32. ¡Disfruta!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_El conductor dijo: "¡La factura es para Hyūga Hiraku, maldita sea! ¡Solo consiga al tipo para que pueda descargar estas cosas! ¡Esto es para siempre y tengo otras entregas que hacer!"_

_Hiashi asomó la cabeza por las puertas corredizas para ver qué era todo el alboroto. Se puso las sandalias y marchó hacia las puertas. " __¿Qué__ está pasando aquí? Todo el complejo puede escucharte"._

_"Este conductor se niega a permitir que nadie, excepto el élder Hiraku, firme por esta entrega". Dijo el guardia de cordones rectos._

_"¡Hyūga Hiraku es el nombre en la factura!" dijo el conductor frustrado en un tono estrangulado. "¡ __Tiene__ que firmar por eso!"_

_Hiashi miró con curiosidad las cajas en el carrito y asintió. Le dijo al tercer guardia. "Ve al dojo y busca al élder Hiraku. Dile que Hiashi-sama lo __ordena__ "._

_Hiraku salió corriendo del dojo unos minutos más tarde y dijo: "¡¿Qué es esta tontería acerca de una entrega para mí? Yo ..." Vio a Hiashi allí de pie con una factura en la mano. El Jefe del Clan tenía sus ojos byakugan activos y una mirada feroz en su rostro._

**_"¡ _****_¿PUEDES EXPLICARSE POR MÍ POR QUÉ PEDIDAS UN SUMINISTRO DE SEIS MESES DE PAPELES ADULTOS EN LA CUENTA DEL CLAN, HIRAKU ?!_****_ ",_**_ rugió Hiashi._

_Pandemonium se produjo y se fue cuesta abajo desde allí ..._

_..._

_Cinco y ocho años de edad con estrellas en sus ojos pensamiento, ' __Naruto nii-san es el verdadero maestro ... . __'_

_..._

Capitulo 32

**Remanente, residencia de Salem**

Arthur Watts regresó a la Residencia de Salem mientras las otras fuerzas de Salem atacaban la Academia Haven. Se encontró absolutamente fascinado con el concepto de transmigración de las almas y le preguntó a su Señora acerca de eso.

Salem reflexionó un momento y dijo: "Arthur; la transmigración de las almas de nuestro mundo a otro casi siempre tiene algo que ver con los ojos plateados que posee Ruby Rose. Si una persona muere cerca de donde están o han estado activos esos ojos. entonces existe una pequeña posibilidad de que cuando su cuerpo se convierta en polvo, el espíritu viviente que poseen se vaya a otra parte ... No hay control sobre a dónde van y mis siglos de estudio sobre la materia han revelado que el alma en cuestión realmente se fusiona con un alma en esa dimensión. Los resultados de eso son como una tirada de dados ".

"Pero si pudiéramos crear un portal a otro mundo ...". dijo Arturo.

"Ni la magia ni la tecnología han avanzado lo suficiente como para hacer que eso sea posible, Arthur". dijo Salem. "Si quieres trabajar en ello en tu tiempo libre, entonces sé mi invitado. Solo recuerda que tus deberes para mí siempre tienen prioridad".

"Por supuesto mi señora". dijo Arturo en deferencia. "Mi pregunta de cómo podemos recuperar a la Doncella de Otoño".

"Ojalá tuviera una respuesta". dijo Salem. "El lugar donde se encuentra Cinder Fall se llama las Naciones Elementales. Ella parece estar mentalmente intacta, por lo que cualquier persona con la que se fusionó la personalidad de Cinder debe haber sido destruida en la fusión. Se acordó de mí y eso es una prueba suficiente. El problema es el hecho desconcertante. es la Doncella de Otoño y _necesitamos que_ ella recupere la reliquia de la Academia Beacon. Si puede recuperarla, le aseguro que será recompensada con creces ".

Watts se frotó la barbilla pensando y dijo: "Ya mencionaste que había otros agentes en este lugar de las Naciones Elementales. ¿Es posible que nos puedan ayudar?"

"Quizás…." dijo Salem. "Sus informes me han sido útiles a lo largo de los siglos. Han demostrado que las almas que transmigran tienden a aparecer en un área y se congregan en el pasado. Te pondré en contacto con uno de ellos ..."

...

**País de nieve, Naciones elementales**

El equipo 10 bajo Sarutobi Asuma estaba en una misión de largo alcance en la Tierra de la Nieve para restaurar a la Princesa Kazahana Koyuki a su trono legítimo. Había sido extremadamente sangriento. Se habían enfrentado con varios Ninjas de Nieve enviados por el corrupto Tío Kazahana Dotō de Koyuki mientras navegaban cerca de un iceberg. Los Snow Ninjas tenían una armadura de chakra que les dio una clara ventaja en la situación y la lucha fue brutal. Una vez que la primera batalla fue sobre ambos bandos hubo bajas. Asuma suspiró mientras miraba a Ino quien se estaba escapando. Ella fue atravesada por el Ninja de la Nieve, Kakuyoku Fubuki, quien a su vez fue asesinada por el propio Asuma. La armadura de chakra de Fubuki fue cortada por los cuchillos de zanja de Sarutobi jonin con barba. Fubuki murió de una pérdida masiva de sangre poco después ...

Las cosas empeoraron una vez que llegaron a Snow Country. Mientras Ino estaba siendo atendido por un curandero local; los Samurai del País de Nieve que apoyaban a Koyuki murieron en lo que solo podía considerarse una matanza de un solo lado. Un vagón de tren lleno de lanzadores de kunai aniquiló al samurai. El propio Asuma resultó gravemente herido por los golpes de kunai cuando empujó a Shikamaru y Choji para que se alejaran de las letales cuchillas voladoras. Al final, Koyuki huyó asustada de los Ninjas Konoha solo para ser capturada por su Tío. Una vez que su collar, que era la llave del tesoro de la Tierra de la Nieve, estuviera en manos corruptas de Dotō, hizo que Koyuki lo torturara y lo matara.

Ahora que Dotō tenía la llave del tesoro, no esperaba ser emboscado por Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Choji, quienes estaban llenos de venganza por Ino y Asuma. El ataque de los dos genines fue anticlimático, ya que Shikamuru y Choji fueron aplastados como moscas por el líder de Snow Country. Ellos rápidamente se retiraron. Lo que Dotō no se dio cuenta es que era una trampa cuidadosamente establecida por el heredero Nara. Cuando Dotō fue a insertar la llave del tesoro, activó una etiqueta de nivel de demolición que los dos adolescentes prepararon como una trampa para él. A pesar del hecho de que Dotō tenía una pesada armadura de chakra, su cara estaba expuesta y la explosión masiva literalmente hizo volar su cerebro de la parte posterior de su cabeza ...

Tres días después, el Equipo 10 estaba en un barco de pesca fuera de Snow Country. Habían tenido que escaparse bajo el disfraz de los refugiados debido al caos que estaba ocurriendo en el país. Snow Country no tenía líderes, ya que la línea Kazahana estaba muerta y todo lo que quedaba del "tesoro" era un cráter. Políticamente hablando, Show Country estaba al borde de la anarquía. Asuma consideraba la misión un desastre ...

Fueron dos días agonizantemente largos para regresar a Fire Country, donde el Equipo 10 podría llegar a la Estación Ninja en Port City. El médico le echó un vistazo a Ino y le dijo: "Esto no se ve bien. Necesito operar de inmediato". Los médicos no eran tan buenos como los de Konoha, pero fue la mejor oportunidad que tuvo el Equipo 10 para salvar la vida de Ino ...

...

Asuma fue reparado y, aunque estaba herido, su vida no corría peligro. Usó la pajarera para enviar un mensaje a Konoha sobre la misión desastrosa. Choji y Shikamaru vigilaron el pequeño hospital donde estaba en peligro la vida de Ino. Pronto se les unió Asuma una vez que regresó a la pajarera. Cuando salió el doctor, le dijo a Asuma: "He hecho todo lo posible por la niña. Le daría una oportunidad de cincuenta y cincuenta. Lo siento, no puedo hacer más".

El jonin de Sarutobi agachó la cabeza y dijo: "Gracias por su arduo trabajo, doctor. ¿Podemos visitarla?"

"Ella está muy sedada, pero no hay razón para que ustedes tres no puedan visitarla". dijo el doctor.

...

**País de fuego, Tanzaku Gai**

El fornido cazador del País de Hierro entró en la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor y vio el Castillo Tanzaku junto con muchos bares, casinos y burdeles. "Parece un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera para descansar". dijo con cansancio. "He estado en el camino por más de una semana". Miró a un hotel y pronto se registró para pasar la noche. Poco se dio cuenta en la mañana de que estaba en el shock de su vida ...

...

El equipo 8 entró a Tanzaku Gai a la mañana siguiente después de una misión de caza Grimm y estaba muy feliz de que hubiera terminado. Kiba dijo: "Tuvimos que perseguir a ese grupo de Ursas en medio de Fire Country antes de conseguirlos. No puedo creerlo. Ocho días en la carretera. Estoy agotado".

Hinata se rió entre dientes. "Mira el lado bueno, Kiba-kun. Una vez que los atrapamos, murieron en poco tiempo".

Raven suspiró y dijo: "Podríamos haberlos matado a todos el primer día si las malditas cosas hubieran luchado contra nosotros en lugar de correr". ' _Necesito un trago_ ...'

"La misión fue un éxito, así que los detalles no importan". dijo Kurenai. "Empaquetamos por dos semanas de todos modos".

Estaban caminando por un bar y vieron a un hombre de veintitantos de pelo negro siendo expulsado ... justo delante de ellos. Aterrizó boca abajo y gimió. Él murmuró: "Maldición, la bebida es cara en esto".

Kurenai lo miró por un segundo y negó con la cabeza. Dirigiéndose a su equipo, dijo: "Recuerda que es mejor beber con moderación".

El hombre se dio la vuelta y dijo: "No hay necesidad de sermonearme, cariño. Me acabé el dinero".

Miró a la hermosa Kurenai y su Equipo antes de que su corazón casi saltara de su garganta. Sus ojos rojos eran grandes como platillos cuando él preguntó: "¿RAVEN ?!"

Los ojos de Raven también eran enormes y ella dijo, "¡¿RIEGO ?!"

...

"Bwahahaha!" gritó Qrow mientras se sentaba en un restaurante con el Equipo 8. "¿Quién es el gemelo mayor _ahora_ Raven? ¡Tengo veintidós años y tú tienes trece o catorce años! ¡Bwahahaha!"

Kiba parecía confundida. "Ustedes son gemelos?"

"Sí." dijo Cuervo malhumoradamente. "Soy mayor por diez minutos".

Kurenai suspiró y preguntó: "¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido en las Naciones Elementales Qrow-san?"

Qrow se reclinó en su asiento y dijo: "Viví en Iron Country con los Samurai durante aproximadamente seis meses, enseñándoles a luchar contra Creatures of Grimm. Cuando vi la advertencia de Fire Country sobre Grimm, pensé que debía ir a Konoha e investigar. . La última persona que esperaba era encontrarse con Raven- _Chan_ . Pffft!"

Raven le dio una patada a su hermano en la espinilla debajo de la mesa y dijo: "¡Ríete, idiota!"

' _Así que este es Qrow Branwen; Uno de los lugartenientes de Ozpin_ . pensó Hinata. " _Me pregunto cómo terminó muerto ya que es un luchador muy poderoso_ ".

Raven miró el arma de Qrow y dijo: "Eso se parece a tu vieja guadaña".

Qrow sonrió y dijo: "Los herreros de Iron Country hacen un trabajo fantástico, ¿no les parece?"

"¿Tiene forma de pistola también?" preguntó Raven.

"Sí, pero las balas son difíciles de conseguir". dijo Qrow. "Los herreros en el País de Hierro piensan que son un poco inútiles, así que tuve que conseguir un herrero de baja calidad para hacer las balas".

La princesa byakugan dijo: "Eso suena justo como el _Disparador Sheer de_ Naruto-kun antes de que lo reconstruyeran".

Los ojos de Qrow se ensancharon ligeramente. "Así que mi espada de pistola terminó en Konoha".

Hinata se mostró sorprendida pero dijo: "Así que era tuyo. No lo reconocerías ahora. Es un arma completamente nueva, excepto por la cuchilla y el mecanismo de disparo. Naruto-kun tiene excelentes balas para eso".

"De Verdad…?" preguntó Qrow. "Ahora eso es interesante. Mi guadaña tiene el mismo calibre de rondas que el _Disparador Sheer_ . Hmmm ..."

Kurenai preguntó: "¿Tienes la intención de ir a Konoha y luego a Qrow-san? Vamos a regresar una vez que hayamos descansado".

Qrow sonrió. "Bueno, no puedo levantarme y dejar sola a mi _hermanita_ . Lo acompañaré".

Raven solo gruñó cuando Qrow se rió entre dientes ...

...

**Remanente, Academia Haven**

El director de Haven Academy, Leonardo Lionheart, había traicionado a Ozpin porque temía a Salem. Unió fuerzas de mala gana contra los restos del Equipo JNPR y el Equipo RWBY. De su lado estaban el Spring Maiden Vernal, Mercury Black, Tyrian Callows y Hazel Rainheart. "¿Esto fue solo una trampa?" Preguntó Weiss mientras miraba a Lionheart.

"Parece que sí". dijo Ren con calma.

Lionheart se encogió de culpa pero no dijo nada.

En una señal no dada, ambos lados explotaron en acción. Mercury dio un salto adelante e insultó a Yang sobre la pelea que tuvieron en el Festival Vytal y la bomba rubia rugió para atacar ...

...

Ruby y Jaune estaban luchando contra el aún lesionado Tyrain.

...

Nora y Ren se comprometieron con Hazel. Hazel miró a los dos adolescentes y dijo: "No deseo pelear con ninguno de ustedes". En su profunda voz de barítono.

Ren dijo: "Yo tampoco"

"Pero lo haremos si estás con ella". dijo Nora con rabia en sus ojos.

"Muy bien entonces." dijo Hazel mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos ...

...

Vernal y Weiss ya tenían una rivalidad y fueron inmediatamente uno tras otro. "Vamos a ver qué significa el nombre Schnee". dijo Vernal con arrogancia.

"Soy más que un nombre". dijo Weiss enojado.

Vernal gruñó, "Hmmm ... lo condujo"

Los dos se enfrentaron rápidamente en combate mortal. Weiss estaba retirando todas las paradas, pero descubrió que Vernal era más poderoso de lo que creía. La chica de pelo blanco fue a convocar a su Arma Gigas, pero Vernal la destruyó antes de que se formara por completo. Vernal dijo: "No creas que voy a dejar que tomes la salida fácil". Mientras rebotaban alrededor de Vernal, cogieron la espada de Weiss y la electrocutaron a la antigua heredera. Cuando la chica de pelo blanco se levantó, sintió algo extraño.

Weiss lo miró con incredulidad mientras miraba el agujero en su abdomen mientras el cuchillo de cuerno de venado de Vernal la empalaba por detrás. Cuando la chica de pelo blanco cayó, vio a su oponente Vernal de pie sobre ella con su habitual sonrisa superior. Cuando la luz se desvaneció de sus ojos, los últimos pensamientos de la antigua heredera de Schnee fueron: " _Apuñalado en la espalda por un bandido". __Qué manera tan patética de morir_ ...

Ruby gritó, " **_¡NOOOOO!_** " **_Cuando la_** luz blanca de sus ojos llenó la habitación ...

...

**País de fuego, Konoha**

Naruto, Blake y Pyrrha estaban saliendo del Ramen de Ichiraku cuando vieron que Neji se dirigía hacia ellos con una mirada furiosa en su rostro. Tenten y Lee estaban detrás de su compañero de equipo que parecía preocupado. Neji se acercó a Naruto con enojo y le dijo: "Te debo una paliza por ese golpe de golpe de Uzumaki. Te desafío a un duelo para eliminarlo".

El rubio amante de la naranja miró a Neji por un momento y luego dijo: "Bien; soy un juego. Tu estimación ha tardado en llegar. Esperamos hasta que Hinata-chan regrese a la aldea para que ella pueda ver como Pisé un agujero de barro en tu trasero y lo sequé ".

"Te estoy desafiando _ahora_ ". gruñó Neji.

"Sólo en un partido oficial." dijo Naruto. "Creo que Gai-sensei sería un buen procurador ya que siempre lucha justo".

Lee dijo: "Naruto-san tiene razón Neji. Consigamos a Gai-sensei para que puedas tener una pareja adecuada y _juvenil_ ".

Tenten dijo: "Un partido autorizado sería mejor Neji. Una pelea callejera podría hacer que ambos suban a los cargos".

Pyrrha frunció el ceño y dijo: "Ambos deben dejar pasar esto. Todos somos camaradas".

Naruto quería gruñir sobre el juramento que había jurado sobre la sangre de Hinata en los exámenes de Chunin. Pero luego recordó que Hinata dijo que estaba bien y que ella estaba bien ahora. Respiró hondo para calmarse y dijo. "Dejaré esto si Neji lo hará".

La pelirroja sonrió suavemente y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto.

"Solo eres un cobarde Uzumaki". dijo Neji.

Naruto se tensó y gruñó: "Hiashi-sama puede ser el supervisor entonces. Lucharemos en el Compuesto Hyūga justo en frente de toda tu familia". Golpeó a Neji con suficiente intención de matar enfocada para hacer que el Hyūga se estremeciera. El prodigio de la sucursal se mostró sorprendido y Naruto agregó sal a la herida al decir: "¿O tu sangre deportiva se convirtió en orinal para palomas?"

A estas alturas, Neji tenía vapor saliendo de sus oídos y comenzó a tratar de hacer retroceder la abrumadora intención de matar de Naruto con la suya.

Por suerte para todos los involucrados, Maito Gai dobló la esquina sintiendo las masas de la intención de matar provenientes de ambos genios. Rápidamente se deslizó entre Naruto y Neji y dijo: "¿Cuál es el problema **genins** ?" Gai se dirigía a ellos como su oficial superior en lugar de su sensei.

Naruto dejó de lado su intención de matar y dijo: "Neji quiere una pelea y yo me rehusé a menos que sea un combate oficial".

"¿Esto es verdad Neji?" preguntó Gai.

Neji se tensó ligeramente pero dijo: "Uzumaki y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes de los exámenes de Chunin".

Gai suspiró ligeramente. ' _Esperaba que Neji-kun y Naruto-kun hubieran dejado pasar esto por ahora, pero parece que sus fuegos de ira aún arden. Supongo que no se puede evitar. Es un síntoma de su juventud mantener tales rencores_ . La Bestia Verde dijo: "Resolveremos esto de una vez por todas. Quiero que mi Eterno Rival Kakashi también esté presente".

Tenten dijo: "Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei tenía que recoger una orden especial de papá en la Hoja del Cielo hoy. Puede que esté allí".

"Entonces vamos a ir allí, Tenten-chan!" dijo Gai en su tono bullicioso habitual.

...

**Dentro de la tienda de armas de Heaven's Blade**

El padre de Tenten, Tengoku, le entregó un arma muy especial a Kakashi y le dijo: "Aquí tienes, Kakashi. Es justo como lo ordenaste".

Kakashi abrió la caja y sacó un cilindro con un asa. Apretó el asa y vio deslizarse un largo eje negro.

"¡ _OH MI DIOS! UNA VEZ MÁS, TENGO MI PROPIO PODER DE PIMPIN '_ ", gritó Kakashi entre lágrimas de alegría ...

...

**Fuera de la tienda de armas de Heaven's Blade**

"Tal vez deberíamos cancelar esto y hacerlo otro día ..." dijo Naruto al escuchar el grito de alegría de su sensei por su bastón.

Blake y Pyrrha lucían enormes gotas de sudor y los genios del Equipo 9 parecían claramente incómodos.

Gai dijo: "¡Así que mi Eterno Rival tiene su bastón de proxeneta por fin! ¡Entremos y felicitémoslo!"

Los seis genines todos miraron fijamente a Gai y Lee dijo: "Perdóname Gai-sensei, pero ¿por qué el bastón de Kakashi-sensei es tan ... ummm ... ¿Pimpineando?"

"¡No tengo idea!" dijo Gai alegremente.

"Bueno ... creo que los genines deberíamos dejar que te vincules con Kakashi-sensei por ahora". dijo Blake en un tono de voz perturbado.

"Sí, este partido puede esperar!" añadió Pyrrha.

Los seis genines todos asintieron al unísono y se separaron rápidamente ...

...

**Fire Country, Port City Ninja Hospital**

El equipo 10 mantenía una vigilia silenciosa sobre Ino. Con las lesiones de Asuma necesitaba todo el sueño que pudiera conseguir. Los agotados Choji y Shikamaru estaban tomando turnos para vigilar a Ino cuando recibieron un par de visitantes en medio de la noche. Eran Yamanaka Inoichi y Shizune. En el momento en que el Hokage recibió la noticia de la condición de Ino, obtuvo el mejor medicamento que pudo y envió a Inoichi porque el patriarca de Yamanaka se habría deshecho para salvar a su hija de todos modos.

Tal como estaban las cosas, Ino apenas se sostenía cuando llegaron los dos y Shizune se puso a trabajar de inmediato en la kunoichi más joven. Shizune tomó una pastilla de chakra y se fue a trabajar de inmediato. Inoichi estaba allí con ella para brindarle todo el apoyo que pudiera. El médico que había hecho todo lo posible con puntos y suturas, pero Shizune podía hacer mucho más con chakra curativo. Horas más tarde, Asuma, Choji y Shikamaru vieron a Shizune salir de la pequeña sala de operaciones cubierta de sangre. Se sentó exhausta y dijo: "Ahora está en las manos de los kamis. El médico se perdió tanto daño que ... todo lo que pude hacer fue deshacerme de los agujeros que perforaban sus órganos como un tamiz. Traté de deshacerme de él". de los coágulos de sangre, pero son un peligro tan grande para ella como las lesiones en sí mismas. Tengo ... tengo que acostarme ".

Inoichi salió de la sala de operaciones y dijo en un tono vacío: "Déjala dormir. Shizune ya tomó una sobredosis de pastillas de chakra para salvar a Ino. Quiero que todos entren y vean a Ino-chan. Querría que sus amigos estuvieran cerca cuando ella pasa."

Los genios entraron y vieron a Ino dormido allí. El heredero akimichi ayuda a Ino con su mano más pequeña y se siente frío como la muerte. Choji estalló en lágrimas silenciosas. Shikamaru intentó permanecer estoico, pero pronto estaba llorando junto a Choji mientras se sentaba junto a su gran amigo de huesos, que también sostenía su misma mano. Inoichi se sentó en el otro lado de Ino con un paño secándose el sudor de la frente de Ino. Asuma se sentó estoicamente y dijo: "Si tan solo hubiera sido un segundo más rápido ...". en pena Había perdido compañeros antes, pero de alguna manera perder a un genin bajo su protección era infinitamente peor.

La vigilia continuó ...

...

**País de fuego, Tanzaku Gai**

A la mañana siguiente, Team 8 y Qrow partieron para Konoha a la mañana siguiente al amanecer con buen ánimo. Los gemelos Branwen en realidad estaban felices de verse, incluso si no lo mostraban mucho. La pareja estaba en una situación extraña con su diferencia de edad (eso y morir, etc.) Los gemelos caminaban unos pasos detrás de los otros hablando.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de tu apariencia de desgracia?" Raven preguntó en voz baja.

Qrow se encogió de hombros, "Por alguna razón se ha ido. No es que me queje. Creo que se desvaneció cuando el espíritu del otro tipo se fue".

Raven arqueó una ceja oscura, "¿Qué quieres decir con que se _fue?_ "

"El tipo con el que me fusioné era un samurai deshonrado llamado Kento que cometió seppuku después de que rompiera el código de Bushido". dijo Qrow. "Me dio su conocimiento y me dijo que iría a la tierra pura ahora que estaba expiado. Parecía totalmente en paz con todo eso".

"Ojalá lo hubiera tenido tan fácil". dijo Cuervo en voz baja. Qrow levantó una ceja y dijo: "Te lo explicaré todo en privado ... ¿Planeas quedarte con el hermano de Konoha? Si no estás plagado de mala suerte, entonces ...".

"Lo sabes; o estoy loco o pareces _más agradable_ Raven". dijo Qrow con odio.

Raven le dio un codazo pero dijo: "Mucho me ha cambiado; no puedo evitarlo. Yo ... Explicaré las cosas más tarde. Es suficiente decir que la chica con la que me fusioné era criminal y tenía dos personalidades".

Qrow sacó su frasco y tomó un sorbo antes de dárselo a Raven, quien también tomó un trago. Le devolvió el frasco de su hermano y le dijo: "Gracias; en resumen, las cosas fueron realmente difíciles".

"Entonces, ¿cómo es Konoha?" preguntó Qrow.

Raven sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Es un lugar seguro. Es como una gran tribu. Me gusta ahí".

"Hmmm ..." ponderó Qrow. "Eso suena bien".

...

**Fire Country, Port City Ninja Hospital**

Inoichi todavía estaba despierto cuando salió el sol. Los dos niños dormían en sus sillas junto a la cama de Ino y Asuma dormía en la posición de guardia. La única razón por la que Inoichi dejó al lado de su niña fue para atender la llamada de la naturaleza o para tomar más café. Sintió que la vida de Ino todavía estaba allí y, de repente, su frente se calentó tanto que el patriarca Yamanaka tuvo que apartar la mano con un jadeo. Los otros se despertaron con su movimiento repentino. Shizune entró completamente agotado y dijo: "Déjame ver".

El médico de cabello oscuro usó un simple jutsu de diagnóstico, ya que la temperatura de Ino se disparó y sus signos vitales atravesaron el techo. Los ojos anchos de Shizune estaban bien abiertos y ella le dijo a Inoichi: "Si amas a tu hija, entonces manténla físicamente mientras la aferro físicamente. ¡Creo que estamos presenciando una transmigración!"

Inoichi inmediatamente colocó sus manos en las sienes de su único hijo para controlar su estado mental mientras Shizune trabajaba para estabilizar los signos vitales de la rubia Kunoichi. Inoichi dijo, "¡Vamos niña! ¡Puedes superar esto!"

...

**El paisaje mental de Ino ...**

**_"_**_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó Ino. Miró hacia abajo y vio sus muchas heridas goteando sangre. "Esa kunoichi de cabello rosado me entendió bien. Obviamente estoy en mi mente ... puedo escuchar a papi llamándome ... Entonces, ¿quién diablos eres tu hermana?"_

_Weiss Schnee vio a una chica rubia que era un poco más joven que ella en una postura agresiva. La niña estaba obviamente herida y tenía tres kunai en cada mano. Weiss tenía su estoque Myrtenaster en la mano y miraba su propia sangre saliendo de las graves heridas que Vernal le había infligido. Weiss se quedó sin aliento cuando la realización la golpeó "Yo ... ¿Me morí? ¿Quién eres, niña?"_

_Los ojos azules sin pupila de Ino parecían brillar con chakra. "Soy Yamanaka Ino y has invadido mi psique. ¡Te destruiré!"_

_"¡Espere!" dijo Weiss, "¡Creo que los dos estamos muertos! Se supone que no debo estar aquí. Soy Weiss Schnee"._

_"¡ __**No estás muerto! ¡Todavía no!**__ ", Tronó una voz desde la nada._

_"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Weiss mientras tomaba una postura defensiva contra Ino._

_Ino dijo: "¡Ese es mi papá! ¡Ahora voy a echarte el culo de mi psique!"_

_"¡ __**Princesa, no ataques a esa chica! Te estás muriendo y si ustedes dos unen fuerzas, ambos vivirán como uno solo**__ ". dijo la voz de Inoichi. " __**Al menos eso espero**__ ..."_

_Weiss e Ino dijeron como uno solo, "¡¿ESPERANOS ASÍ ?!"_

_Inoichi suspiró y dijo: "¡ __**Cállate y escúchame! Recientemente, varias almas han emigrado de un lugar llamado Remanente cuando murieron. Sus almas se fusionaron con personas de las Naciones Elementales que también están muriendo. No sabemos cómo ni por qué. está sucediendo, pero las almas involucradas pueden salvarse entre sí o destruirse entre sí. Ambos son víctimas de una situación que está más allá de nuestro control. Es posible que ... esto no sea así. depende de y..u!**__ "_

_Weiss dijo: "Al menos tu padre te ama ..."._

_La kunoichi rubia dijo: "Entiendo los vínculos psíquicos, pero esto es ridículo. Mira, no quiero renunciar a mi individualidad por ti"._

_Weiss miró a la niña más joven y dijo: "El sentimiento es mutuo"._

_Ino sabía mucho más acerca de la mente que Weiss y ella dijo: "Papá actuó como si nos fusionáramos o nos destruyéramos. No puedo matar a una persona inocente por algo que está más allá de su control, pero tampoco voy a morir por tu bien. . "_

_La antigua heredera de Schnee dijo: "¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? ¡Nos estamos muriendo aquí!"_

_Ino entrecerró los ojos y dijo. "¡Tag Team! Compartimos y vivimos"._

_Ambas chicas de repente cayeron de rodillas cada vez más débiles. La cazadora de pelo blanco luchó al alcance del brazo de Ino y dijo: "Probablemente me arrepentiré de esto ... ¡Equipo de Etiqueta entonces!"_

_Las dos chicas abofetearon las palmas y todo se volvió blanco ..._

...

**Hospital ninja**

Equipo 10, Inoichi y Shizune vieron estupefactos mientras el cuerpo de Ino se curaba a un ritmo rápido y se transformaba lentamente en una Weiss Schnee de aspecto más joven durante un período de horas. Shizune estaba documentando todo a medida que avanzaba y temía que el alma de Ino hubiera muerto. Parecía conservar muchos de los rasgos faciales de Ino y sus ojos azules sin pupila, pero ganó la figura más voluptuosa (pero aún muy delgada) de Weiss. La niña también tenía el pelo blanco de Weiss.

La chica de cabello blanco abrió sus ojos azul claro sin pupila y vio que Inoichi la miraba con preocupación. Ella dijo: "Hola papá; te he echado de menos".

"Ino-chan?" preguntó Inoichi esperanzadamente.

"Somos los dos, papá." Weiss y yo somos un equipo ahora. "Ella parpadeó y dijo con un acento diferente," Hola Inoichi-san; Espero que podamos ser amigos. Soy Weiss Schnee ".

Ella parpadeó otra vez y dijo emocionada, "¡Echémosle un vistazo!" En la voz de Ino. Se incorporó rápidamente y se miró el pecho mientras las sábanas caían y gritaban victoriosas: "SÍ, ¡mis aldabas son más grandes como esperábamos!"

Fue entonces cuando notó que Choji y Shikamaru estaban en la habitación _mirando fijamente_ . Choji se ruborizó enormemente y Shikamaru desvió sus ojos mientras cubría su línea de visión con su mano.

" **_¡EEEEEK! ¡SALGA DE LOS PERVERTIDOS!_** ", **_Gritaban_** Ino y Weiss como uno.

"Molesto." murmuró Shikamaru mientras agarraba al mortificado Choji y se iba.

Asuma dejó de reír y dijo: "Vamos a dejarla en manos capaces de Shizune".

"Princesa, por favor cúbrete." dijo Inoichi con voz cansada.

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Entonces comenzamos el año nuevo con _Tornado of Souls_ . La Misión Snow Country fue una de esas cosas que siempre me pregunté si las variables se cambiaron. Sin Naruto, tenía la impresión de que Koyuki nunca habría cambiado su mala actitud. Entonces, decidí dárselo al Equipo 10 en lugar del Equipo 7. El desastre resultante es algo que puede tener repercusiones más adelante. No estoy seguro si quiero escribir sobre una guerra en Snow Country. Puede ser interesante, pero ya he escrito sobre la guerra en el País del Arroz.**

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado la idea de agregar a Weiss Schnee a la alineación. Mucha gente la ha solicitado en particular por una razón u otra, así que decidí adaptar la trama actual en RWBY para que encajen las piezas del rompecabezas. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 1/1/18**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**De acuerdo, me han dicho muchas cosas sobre la existencia de una fusión de Jaune / Naruto (tanto a favor como en contra). _Es que no va a pasar_ . Naruto no se fusionará con nadie porque tiene a Kurama. (Sin mencionar los fragmentos de las almas de Minato y Kushina). Me imagino que cualquier alma que intente entrar en cualquier jinchuriki estaría bloqueada con el sello que sostiene a la bestia de cola. También está el problema no tan pequeño de ser comido por el desayuno por las mismas bestias de cola. Eso es algo que había escrito en piedra desde el primer capítulo. Aquí está el capítulo 33. ¡Disfruta!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Hospital ninja_**

_Equipo 10, Inoichi y Shizune vieron estupefactos mientras el cuerpo de Ino se curaba a un ritmo rápido y se transformaba lentamente en una Weiss Schnee de aspecto más joven durante un período de horas. Shizune estaba documentando todo a medida que avanzaba y temía que el alma de Ino hubiera muerto. Parecía conservar muchos de los rasgos faciales de Ino y sus ojos azules sin pupila, pero ganó la figura más voluptuosa (pero aún muy delgada) de Weiss. La niña también tenía el pelo blanco de Weiss._

_La chica de cabello blanco abrió sus ojos azul claro sin pupila y vio que Inoichi la miraba con preocupación. Ella dijo: "Hola papá; te he echado de menos"._

_"Ino-chan?" preguntó Inoichi esperanzadamente._

_"Somos los dos, papá." Weiss y yo somos un equipo ahora. "Ella parpadeó y dijo con un acento diferente," Hola Inoichi-san; Espero que podamos ser amigos. Soy Weiss Schnee "._

_Ella parpadeó otra vez y dijo emocionada, "¡Echémosle un vistazo!" En la voz de Ino. Se incorporó rápidamente y se miró el pecho mientras las sábanas caían y gritaban victoriosas: "SÍ, ¡mis aldabas son más grandes como esperábamos!"_

_Fue entonces cuando notó que Choji y Shikamaru estaban en la habitación mirando fijamente . Choji se ruborizó enormemente y Shikamaru desvió sus ojos mientras cubría su línea de visión con su mano._

_" **¡EEEEEK! ¡SALGA DE LOS PERVERTIDOS!** ", **Gritaban** Ino y Weiss como uno._

_"Molesto." murmuró Shikamaru mientras agarraba al mortificado Choji y se iba._

_Asuma dejó de reír y dijo: "Vamos a dejarla en manos capaces de Shizune"._

_"Princesa, por favor cúbrete." dijo Inoichi con voz cansada._

_..._

Capitulo 33

**País de fuego, Konoha, Apartamento de Naruto**

Era media mañana y Naruto se despertó con Blake en sus brazos. Había pasado la noche y cuando los dos se despertaron temprano esa mañana, estaban muy excitados. Ahora Blake estaba despierto y sus somnolientos ojos color ámbar y el pelo de la cama la hacían lucir mejor para la rubia. Ella sonrió y deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de él antes de besarlo con fuerza. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y le devolvió la sonrisa a su oreja de gato cuando se separaron. Se estiró como un gato y dijo: "Mmmm, despertar sexo es increíble, Naruto-kun. Te amo".

Naruto sonrió con dientes y dijo: "Yo también te quiero, Blake-chan". Se estiró también debajo de ella y miró por encima del hombro al reloj. "Crud. Ya son las diez en punto. Será mejor que nos levantemos y nos encontremos con Pyrrha-chan en la floristería para almorzar al mediodía como habíamos planeado".

Las orejas de Blake se levantaron y ella prácticamente ronroneó: "Eso nos da un poco más de noventa minutos para ducharnos juntos ...".

...

**Port City, sala de espera del Hospital Ninja.**

Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Choji estaban sentados con Yamanaka Inoichi en la sala de espera segura donde Inoichi estaba explicando **exactamente** lo que pasó con Ino. Como el padre de Ino era como un tío para los dos niños, escuchaban con mucha atención. La transmigración de las almas no fue lo más fácil de explicar; especialmente dado que generalmente se tomó en un contexto religioso en lugar de que le sucediera a uno de tus mejores amigos. Ambos chicos se sentían muy mal por Ino, pero ella parecía bastante contenta (al menos con el tamaño de su busto) y no se quejaba en absoluto.

"Así que, esencialmente, Ino tiene un nuevo compañero de habitación dentro de su cabeza desde un lugar llamado Remanente y como resultado cambió físicamente". dijo Shikamaru. "Esto es **_mucho_ **más que problemático".

Choji mordió una papa frita. "¿Qué vamos a decirles a todos los demás? No podemos decir simplemente que _Ino se fue y esta chica es su reemplazo_ ".

Inoichi suspiró. "Algunas personas sabrán la verdad, pero por ahora está clasificada. Hokage-sama tendrá la última palabra, pero por ahora tendremos que pensar en una excusa".

"¿Quieres decir como un huts jutsu que salió mal?" preguntó el heredero Nara.

Inoichi dijo: "Esa es una excusa tan buena como cualquiera por ahora. Probablemente iremos directamente al Hokage cuando regresemos a Konoha a pesar de todo".

Los ojos de Choji se abrieron de repente. "¡¿Cómo va a reaccionar la tía Ayano? ¡Todos podemos morir en sus manos!"

"No te preocupes por eso Choji." dijo Shikamaru perezosamente. "Vamos a echarle la culpa a Asuma-sensei". Los dos chicos chocaron e Inoichi sudó.

Asuma dijo detrás de sus dos genines: "Ustedes dos se _dan_ cuenta de que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?"

Choji y Shikamaru miraron por encima del hombro a su sensei sudando cuando el jonin grande y barbudo les sonrió.

"Vaya, sensei, pensamos que estabas en una pausa para fumar". dijo Shikamaru con nerviosismo.

"¡Solo estábamos bromeando sensei!" dijo Choji en tono de pánico.

Asuma se inclinó y puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Choji y Shikamaru y dijo: "Oh, sé que solo bromeabas. Después de todo, si me voy al infierno por las manos de Ayano, me llevaré a mi equipo conmigo". Los chicos parecían que iban a desmayarse. Asuma se levantó y dijo solemnemente a Inoichi, "En una nota más seria, ¿cómo está usted sosteniendo a Inoichi?"

El patriarca de Yamanaka dijo: "Créanlo o no, me siento aliviado de que mi pequeña princesa esté viva. Aunque parezca un poco diferente, es mucho mejor que perderla. Sigue siendo mi hija. Con todos estos casos de transmigración últimamente entre los genins, yo-

Los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru se entrecerraron. "¿Qué quieres decir con _todos estos casos de __transmigración últimamente entre los genios?_ ¿Estás diciendo que hay otros tío Inoichi?"

Inoichi estaba sudando un río y la cara de Asuma palmeó. Finalmente, el jonin de Sarutobi dijo: "Eventualmente lo descubrirán, Inoichi".

Al ver que no iba a salir de esto, Inoichi dijo: "Esto es incluso más clasificado que la propia transmigración. Varios de tus nuevos amigos y compañeros son de Remnant originalmente".

El heredero de Nara estaba en su 'pose de pensamiento'. "Pyrrha Nikos. Blake Belladonna. Raven Branwen. Posiblemente Hyūga Hinata y ahora Ino. ¿Extrañé a alguien?"

El patriarca de Yamanaka se quedó estupefacto por un momento y luego agachó la cabeza. Dijo con un gemido: "... Eso es casi todo el mundo. Eres verdaderamente el hijo de Shikaku ...".

...

**Konoha, Florería Yamanaka**

Naruto y Blake llegaron a la florería al mediodía y vieron que estaba abierta a pesar de que era la hora del almuerzo. Cuando entraron en la pareja, vieron a Ayano con aspecto cansado en el mostrador que los saludaba como de costumbre con "Bienvenido a la Florería de Yamanaka, soy Yamanaka Ayano; cómo puedo ayudarlo. Oh, Naruto-kun y Blake-chan ; Bienvenido."

Blake le dio una de sus sonrisas mínimas y dijo: "Hola, Ayano-san. ¿Está todo bien?"

Pyrrha salió de la parte de atrás y dijo: "¡Hola de nuevo!" ella también se veía cansada

Naruto dijo preocupado, "Ambos se ven agotados; ¿qué pasó?"

Ayano sonrió débilmente y dijo: "Me temo que Ino-chan resultó herida en su última misión. Inoichi-kun y Katō Shizune salieron anoche para ayudar. Es difícil no preocuparse".

El rubio pensó para sí mismo: " _Si necesitaban a Shizune, debe haber sido malo_ ". Dijo en tono positivo: "Si Shizune está en el trabajo, estoy seguro de que Ino estará bien". ' _Espero_ '.

Blake preguntó: "¿Quieres que les traigamos algo de comida para llevar? Estoy seguro de que ambos podrían tomarse un descanso".

"Eso estaría bien." dijo Pyrrha. "¿Qué te parece Ayano?"

Ayano sonrió y dijo: "Eso es muy amable de tu parte; déjame conseguirles algo de dinero".

Naruto agitó las manos y dijo: "Lo tengo cubierto. Solo dinos lo que ambos quieren y Blake-chan y yo iremos a buscarlo".

...

**Port City, sala de espera del Hospital Ninja.**

Shizune le dijo a Weiss: "Te ves muy bien con este kimono azul; resalta tus ojos. Con tus nuevas medidas, tu ropa vieja no encajaba, así que esto tendrá que hacer Ino-er-Weiss.

La chica de pelo blanco era fastidiosa con la ropa, ya fuera si ella era Ino o Weiss. Ella dijo en el tono de Weiss: "Tienes buen gusto, Shizune; nunca antes había visto un kimono de batalla".

"Solo recuerda que no tiene una malla de combate pesado debajo, así _que no_ te golpeen". Aconsejó Shizune en un tono de voz serio. Luego añadió con humor: "Al menos tus sandalias de combate todavía te quedan bien".

"Sí, tendré que conseguir nuevos una vez que estemos en Konoha ya que no coinciden". dijo en el tono de Ino. "Muchas gracias Shizune-san".

Shizune lo despidió. "No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que necesitarás un guardarropa nuevo una vez que regresemos a Konoha".

...

" _Estoy seguro de que necesitarás un guardarropa nuevo una vez que regresemos a Konoha_ ". Yamanaka Inoichi escuchó en la sala de espera.

"¡Oh dioses! ¡Puede que tenga que hipotecar la tienda _y_ la casa!" gritó el patriarca de Yamanaka mientras pensaba en su princesa que iba de compras.

"Mientras no esté involucrado". dijo Shikamaru. "Ser una mula de carga para una mujer es demasiado problemático para mí".

Choji sonrió y Asuma se rió del horrible destino de Inoichi. El patriarca Yamanaka solo agachó la cabeza entre las manos y pensó: ' _Marca mis palabras; Te ataré todo de alguna manera_ .

...

**Fire Country, el camino de Tanzaku Gai a Konoha**

"Entonces, ¿cómo moriste hermano? No es como si fueras un debilucho _total_ ". Raven preguntó con odio.

Qrow dijo: "En realidad es un poco embarazoso".

Raven sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: "Tendré que decírselo a todos mis amigos".

"¿Tu tienes amigos?" preguntó Qrow en shock exagerado.

Ella gruñó, "No me hagas hacerte daño".

El hombre flaco se encogió de hombros. "Estaba librando una batalla debajo de la cima de la Torre Beacon cuando un engranaje gigante se desprendió de ella y me aplastó a mí y al Grimm con el que estaba luchando. Vi una luz blanca y un _puf_ que estaba muerto. Me condenarán si Oz no lo hizo". Diseñé esos engranajes en la parte superior de la torre solo para ese propósito. Nunca lo vi venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde ".

"Ay." dijo Cuervo con un estremecimiento visible. "Le preguntaremos a Ozpin cuando regresemos a Konoha".

"¡¿Oz está aquí ?!" preguntó Qrow en estado de shock.

"Sí, y todavía es un idiota idealista". dijo Cuervo. "Se acerca a Kakashi ahora. Es un jonin. Fue él quien convenció al Hokage de enviar esa carta a los distintos países para advertirles sobre las Criaturas de Grimm".

"¿Como en Copycat Kakashi?" preguntó.

"Es él. ¿Cómo se enteró de él?" preguntó Raven.

Qrow sacó un libro de bingo y dijo: "Es bastante conocido".

La niña asintió y dijo: "Pronto veremos a Konoha. Trata de no avergonzarme demasiado".

Qrow se limitó a reírse malvadamente ...

...

**Konoha, Restaurante Akimichi Barbacoa**

Naruto y Blake estaban en la barbacoa Akimichi recogiendo comida para Ayano y Pyrrha, así como para ellos mismos. Naruto estaba charlando en silencio con Akimichi Choza sobre la situación con Ino en el mostrador. "Después de lo que pasó con Shino, es difícil no preocuparse por Ino también Choza".

Choza asintió y dijo de manera tranquilizadora: "En nuestra línea de trabajo siempre hay una posibilidad de lesionarse. Conozco a Ino-chan desde que era solo un bebé. Confía en mí; lo superará. A veces solo tienes que confiar en la fe ".

La rubia dijo: "Espero que tengas razón, Choza. Supongo que mantener una actitud positiva ayuda mucho".

"Espera lo mejor, pero prepárate para lo peor." dijo Choza sabiamente. "Eso es lo que siempre le dije a mi propio equipo genin en el pasado". Choza se rió entre dientes: "Hablando de prepararse para lo peor; ¿qué planeas hacer con respecto a Hyūga Neji? Maito Gai me dijo que el chico tiene un gran rencor contra ti por haber vuelto a los exámenes de Chunin".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Iba a dejarlo pasar, pero si no lo hace, meteré a Neji en el hospital por la basura que sacó. Todavía merece una paliza por lastimar a Hinata-chan".

El gran Akimichi se rascó la barbilla y dijo: "No olvides que es tu compañero. Una vez que termines tu partida, trata de ser amigos sin importar quién gane o pierda". Escucharon el nombre de Naruto y Choza le dio unas palmaditas a Naruto en la espalda. "Parece que tu orden ha terminado. Dile a Ayano que dije 'hola' Naruto".

Blake se acercó con su orden en la mano y dijo: "La comida huele muy bien. Volvamos a la tienda de flores Naruto-kun".

Naruto y Blake se despidieron de Choza, quien sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. ' _Ambos son buenos niños_ '. Pensó el patriarca akimichi. Él suspiró mentalmente, ' _solo espero que Ino-chan esté bien_ ...'

...

Naruto llevaba la comida junto con Blake mientras regresaban a la Florería de Yamanaka "... Y eso es lo que Choza me dijo, Blake-chan". explicó Naruto. "El papá de Choji es un muy buen chico".

Blake asintió. "Se parece mucho a mi papá. Es realmente grande y fuerte, pero gentil al mismo tiempo".

El rubio iba a preguntar por los padres de Blake, pero llegaron a la Florería de Yamanaka antes de que él pudiera preguntar más.

Cuando entraron vieron a un agradecido Ayano y Pyrrha esperándolos ...

...

**Fire Country, la carretera de Port City a Konoha**

Ino se estaba acostumbrando a los cambios en su cuerpo. Basta con decir que era un poco más alta y que su peso estaba distribuido un poco diferente, por lo que la kunoichi / cazadora de cabello blanco estaba un poco desequilibrada. "Esto va a tomar algo de trabajo". se quejó la heredera de Yamanaka por su falta de coordinación.

"Es de esperarse." dijo Shizune. "Básicamente tienes un cuerpo nuevo. Tómatelo con calma y anímate".

"Déjame intentarlo." dijo la heredera en tono de weiss. Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer glifos para dispararse a sí misma mucho para sorpresa de todos. "Tendré que acostumbrarme al chakra, pero aún puedo usar mis glifos muy bien".

El grupo viajó a un ritmo medio e Ino y Weiss se intercambiaron varias veces para aprender los movimientos de cada uno. Inoichi mantenía un vínculo psíquico con ellos para asegurarse de que las dos jóvenes se mantenían firmes.

...

Mientras viajaban, Asuma hizo un alto para que pudieran descansar en la aldea de Ryokan-Mura, que era una pequeña ciudad al costado de la carretera que atendía a los viajeros con varios restaurantes y posadas pequeños. También tenían unas aguas termales. Era obvio para todos que Ino y Weiss estaban muy fatigados debido a su situación. La fiesta pronto encontró un restaurante en el que todos podían estar de acuerdo y comenzaron a discutir las cosas mientras comían ...

Inoichi dijo: "Estos glifos parecen ser una forma muy refinada de liberación de Yin en algún lugar entre los jutsus de Yamanaka y Nara. No veo ninguna razón por la que Ino no pueda usarlos. De manera similar, creo que Weiss podría usar los jutsus mentales de Yamanaka una vez que aprenda a usar el chakra. Por otro lado, Weiss explicó que tiene algo como la liberación de hielo. Tendremos que analizar eso más adelante ".

La heredera dijo en tono vocal de Ino: "¿Hay alguna razón por la que Weiss y yo no pudiéramos trabajar en conjunto y usar nuestros jutsus al mismo tiempo?"

El patriarca de Yamanaka se rascó la barbilla y miró a Shizune, quien dijo: "Ustedes dos estarían quemando chakra a un ritmo prodigioso, pero no veo por qué no sería _teóricamente_ posible. La pregunta es si el cuerpo podría moldearse". Dos patrones de chakra diferentes a la vez ".

Al ver la mirada ansiosa en el rostro de su hija; Inoichi dijo: "Princesa, no quiero que ustedes dos intenten algo así todavía. Cuando regresemos a la aldea en un entorno controlado, lo investigaremos. Casi te perdí una vez y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. hacerlo de nuevo. es por _tanto_ de sus dispositivos de seguridad ".

Asuma asintió en acuerdo. El barbudo Sarutobi jonin dijo: "Lo primero que vamos a hacer es que ustedes dos estén físicamente en forma y coordinados adecuadamente. Entrenar su cuerpo tomará un poco de tiempo, así que simplemente relájese".

Choji limpió otro plato de comida y dijo: "Asuma-sensei y el tío Inoichi tienen razón. Lo último que debes hacer es empujarlo después de una llamada tan cercana. ¿No lo crees, Shika?"

El niño perezoso asintió y dijo: "Necesitas aprender a ser un poco más perezoso o harás algo molesto, como lastimarte".

Shizune se rió entre dientes y les aconsejó: "Dale un pequeño paso a la vez, Ino y Weiss. Ambos tienen mucho que aprender".

...

**Konoha, puertas delanteras**

El equipo 8 llegó a casa con Qrow en la retaguardia. Como todos firmaron, tanto Izumo como Kotetsu trataron de ver cómo se relacionaban los Branwens dado lo intenso que era Raven y lo relajado que parecía Qrow. Kurenai dijo que necesitaban ver el Hokage para ver cómo obtener la ciudadanía Qrow. A mitad de camino hacia la Torre Hokage, vieron a Neji y Naruto marchar hacia los campos de entrenamiento junto con sus compañeros de equipo y senseis. Kiba dijo: "¡Oh, mierda! ¡Está cayendo sensei! Esto lo tengo que ver". Se fue al trote con Akamaru.

Hinata sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos se encendieron, "Naruto-kun va a moler a Neji nii-san para que pegue. Vamos a ver".

Raven había visto a Naruto pelear de verdad y pensó: '¡ _Esto va a ser increíble! _'"Vamos Kurenai-sensei; vamos!"

Kurenai suspiró mientras sus cargas se iban corriendo. "Supongo que no hay nada que los detenga".

Qrow le preguntó a Kurenai: "¿Qué está pasando? Raven se mostró positivamente emocionada".

La amante del genjutsu dijo: "Para resumir la historia; la rubia se llama Uzumaki Naruto. Él y el genin de pelo largo Hyūga Neji han tenido una intensa rivalidad durante algún tiempo. Parece que las cosas han llegado al fin. "

"Hmmm ... supongo que podré ver lo que realmente pueden hacer estos niños". dijo Qrow mientras observaba a los genios salir corriendo.

" _Teniendo_ en _cuenta lo fuerte que Naruto se __ha convertido en un __entrenamiento bajo Jiraiya-sama, dudo que Neji __tenga __una oportunidad_ ". pensó Kurenai. " _Además, Naruto juró por la sangre de Hinata-chan que haría que Neji pagara por intentar matarla_ ..."

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 9**

"Solo recuerda la basura, estás destinado a perder". dijo Neji altivamente. "Hay perdedores y ganadores en este mundo y el destino te ha convertido en un perdedor. No me pillarás desprevenido como la última vez que Uzumaki".

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo: "¡Cállate y prepárate para ser enterrado! Quieres una pelea y te voy a dar una".

Gai sintió la intención asesina de Naruto y pensó: ' _Espero que esto te enseñe una lección sobre la humildad Neji-kun_ '. "Estaré supervisando este partido. Cuando digo que se terminó, **el partido terminó** . ¿Están ambos preparados para pelear?"

La rubia asintió y dijo: "Estoy lista, Gai-sensei".

Neji dijo: "Estoy preparado".

"¡EMPEZAR!" Llamó a Gai mientras saltaba hacia atrás para que los combatientes tuvieran espacio para luchar.

Pyrrha no parecía contenta con la situación y Blake parecía francamente enojado. Tenten parecía preocupada y Lee parecía bastante desgarrada. ' _Toda esta situación es infalible. Neji-kun está luchando con venganza en su corazón_ .

El recién llegado Equipo 8 vio a Neji cargar contra Naruto en un borrón. Naruto lo recibió de frente con un rasengan de medio poder en el cofre que envió al prodigio Hyūga a dar vueltas por el campo de entrenamiento antes de estrellarse contra el suelo con las costillas reventadas. Neji estaba acostado boca abajo y Naruto esperó a que se levantara. El prodigio de la sucursal logró levantarse de las manos y las rodillas antes de que se colapsara sobre su costado y se desmayara ...

Gai anunció en tono solemne: "Este partido terminó por nocaut. Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto". La Bestia Verde suspiró y dijo: "Espero que ambos se perdonen mutuamente y se olviden de todo este implacable desastre Naruto-kun".

Naruto asintió a la Bestia Verde y dijo: "Lo siento mucho por todo este Gai-sensei".

"Algunas peleas no pueden ser evitadas". dijo Gai. "Parece que este fue uno de ellos".

"Llevemos a Neji-kun al hospital Gai". dijo Kakashi. "No creo que sea algo que ponga en peligro la vida, pero se va a despertar dolido como el infierno".

"Cierto, tú eres mi Eterno Rival". dijo la Bestia Verde. Kakashi saludó a Qrow justo cuando los dos jonins desaparecieron con Neji en un parpadeo corporal.

...

Los otros genios se reunieron alrededor de Naruto hablando. "Eso fue realmente un hombre de un solo lado". dijo Kiba. "Fue bastante anticlimático".

Hinata quiso besar a Naruto apasionadamente pero dijo, "Gracias por vengarme, Naruto-kun". Ella le dio un suave abrazo y le susurró al oído: " _Te recompensaré adecuadamente más tarde_ ".

"Me alegro de que eso haya terminado". dijo Pyrrha. "Tales rencores no deberían mantenerse entre camaradas".

Blake dijo: "Bueno, Neji recibió lo que venía de él a pesar de todo".

Raven sonrió tímidamente a Naruto, "Felicitaciones por tu victoria. Lo sacaste de un tirón".

Naruto dijo, "Gracias a todos".

Lee se acercó y dijo con seriedad: "Naruto-kun; realmente espero que tomes en serio el consejo de Gai-sensei. Gracias por retenerte". Naruto asintió.

"Tal vez esto sacará a Neji de su creencia ciega en el destino". dijo Tenten. "Te veremos más tarde, Naruto. Vamos, Lee-kun. Deberíamos estar allí cuando Neji-kun se despierte".

"Por supuesto Tenten-chan; vamos". dijo Lee. La pareja saludó a todos y fue al hospital para ver a su compañero de equipo.

Kurenai dijo: "Gracias por el amor de Hinata-chan, Naruto. Realmente no apruebo estas cosas, pero hiciste un juramento de sangre".

Qrow se recostó y observó las reacciones de todos a la victoria de un solo lado de Naruto. Vio a Blake y Pyrrha allí y dijo: "Hola, señoras; es bueno verlas a las dos con vida".

Los ojos ámbar de Blake estaban bien abiertos y la mandíbula de Pyrrha cayó. "¡¿Qrow Branwen ?! ¿Eres tú?" preguntó Blake con incredulidad.

La guadaña portadora se rió entre dientes, "En la carne, chicas. ¿Cómo están ustedes dos? Acabo de llegar aquí en Konoha".

Pyrrha sonrió y dijo: "Bienvenido a Konoha, entonces. Estoy seguro de que Kakashi también se alegrará de verte".

Qrow sonrió y dijo: "Sí, el viejo Oz me saludó".

Se intercambiaron algunas introducciones adecuadas antes de que Kurenai tomara el Equipo 8 y Qrow para ver el Hokage ...

...

**Ryokan-Mura Village Inn**

Esa noche, el Equipo 10 decidió quedarse en Ryokan-Mura por la noche. El estrés de todo el desastre en Snow Country hizo que el equipo de genin se cansara, e Inoichi y Shizune simplemente estaban agotados por el viaje de la noche anterior. Esa noche, después de un baño en las aguas termales, todos pasaron la noche. La kunoichi / cazadora de cabello blanco se fue a la cama en la habitación que compartía con Shizune ...

...

_El paisaje mental de Weiss e Ino ..._

_"Tu padre es muy agradable". dijo Weiss mientras se sentaban en una mesa baja de té en su paisaje mental compartido._

_El genin rubio asintió y dijo: "Papá y mamá siempre han sido buenos conmigo. Siempre me pusieron primero"._

_"Desearía que mi familia hubiera estado tan cerca". Weiss dijo con nostalgia. "Aparte de mi hermana mayor, no estaba cerca de ninguno de ellos. En realidad tuve que **escapar de** mi padre. Él me tenía encerrado como un animal en una jaula"._

_"¡Eso es terrible!" dijo Ino horrorizado. "Estoy seguro de que mis padres te darán la bienvenida como lo hicieron con mi buena amiga Pyrrha-chan"._

_"¿ **Pyrrha?** " Preguntó Weiss en estado de shock. "¿Como en Pyrrha Nikos?"_

_Ino retrocedió ligeramente ante el arrebato de Weiss, pero dijo: "Si eres enemigo de mi querido amigo Pyrrha-chan o algo así ..."_

_La antigua heredera de Schnee agitó sus manos. "¡No, no! No es nada de eso. Pyrrha era una buena amiga mía del Equipo JNPR que murió luchando contra un enemigo poderoso. Estoy sorprendida de que ella esté aquí y ... ¡y viva! ¡Esto es maravilloso!"_

_Ino miró tensa y luego dijo: "Sabía que Pyrrha-chan era de un lugar fuera de las Naciones Elementales llamado Remanente, pero ella nunca me dijo que había **muerto** "._

_"Probablemente ella no quería que pensaras que estaba loca". dijo Weiss. "Me pregunto si ella también se fusionó con alguien. Tu papá parece realmente comprobado en estas cosas"._

_"Papá es el principal psiquiatra del clan Yamanaka. Los jutsus mentales son la especialidad de nuestro clan. Debe haber estado bajo juramento para no revelar esa información". dijo Ino en pensamiento profundo. " Eso significa que Raven-chan y Blake-chan también murieron ... ¿qué tipo de daño le haría a la psique de uno ...? Ninguno de ellos tiene dos personalidades que yo sepa ... '_

_Weiss tocó la frente de Ino y dijo: "¿Estás ahí, Ino?"_

_Ino parpadeó y dijo: "¡No seas grosero! Estaba pensando qué te sucedió a ti y a Pyrrha-chan muriendo y todo ... Podría haber causado un daño horrible a tu psique"._

_La niña Schnee se cruzó de brazos y dijo altivamente: "Te aseguro que estoy **bastante** sana, Ino"._

_La cara de Ino ha fallado. "Nunca dije que estabas loco Weiss. Solo digo que esa experiencia podría haber causado un trastorno de estrés postraumático u otros problemas. Me siento mal por no haber hablado con Pyrrha-chan al respecto. Por otra parte, es la más amable y la más amable". A la persona de la tierra que he conocido "._

_Weiss sonrió. "Eso es definitivamente Pyrrha"._

_Las dos chicas hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche ..._

...

**Konoha, el apartamento de Raven Branwen**

Raven dijo: "Supongo que puedes chocarte en el sofá Qrow pero tomar una ducha primero".

"Lo haré". respondió Qrow. "¿Dónde están las toallas?"

"En el armario frente al baño". ella respondió. "Qrow ...?"

"¿Sí?" él respondió.

"¿Crees que Yang logró salir bien?" preguntó Raven. "Estaba usando mi apariencia para ir a ella cuando la luz blanca también me atrapó".

Qrow se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y dijo: "Honestamente, no lo sé. Blake podría, pero no sé si quieres preguntarle. Era, después de todo, ella era socia de Yang".

...

**Apartamento de Anko y Blake**

"... Y Naruto-kun golpeó a Neji con un rasengan de baja potencia en el pecho, nee-chan". dijo Blake "El idiota de Hyūga se desmayó de dolor. Todos pensamos que estará en el hospital por un tiempo".

Anko sonrió. "Un rasengan, ¿eh? Probablemente le reventó las costillas o al menos las lastimó de negro y azul. Sirve al pequeño bastardo arrogante, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que sí." Dijo la niña faunus felina de acuerdo. "Se acabó en un instante. No entiendo por qué Neji tenía un complejo de superioridad para empezar. Soy amiga de Tenten y dijo que Neji siempre fue realmente arrogante por alguna razón".

Anko se encogió de hombros. "Siempre hay una prima donna en cada grupo. El niño probablemente debería agradecer a Naruto-kun por haberle quitado el bloqueo antes de que un enemigo lo mate porque cree que es invencible. Estoy seguro de que Gai también lo sabe. A veces, una gran porción de pastel humilde". Enseñará a la gente así una cierta humildad. Anko tomó un sorbo de té y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿quién es esta persona Qrow que mencionaste?"

Blake sonrió y dijo: "Él es Yang y el tío de Ruby, y supongo que es el hermano mayor de Raven Branwen por lo poco que se dijo. Qrow también es un luchador muy fuerte por lo que he visto. Es un poco irreverente y grosero. Te gustaría nee-chan "

Anko se echó a reír. "¿Irreverente y grosero? Suena como mi tipo de hombre".

"Te presentaré". dijo Blake. "Quiero saber si él sabe algo más que Ilia y yo sobre la caída de Beacon. No sé cuándo ni dónde murió. Realmente no pudimos hablar mucho porque Kurenai-sensei lo arrastró y el Equipo 8 se fue. para ver el Hokage ".

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

El rubio amante de las naranjas estaba practicando su meditación después de salir de la ducha. El día había sido estresante y tenía muchas cosas en mente ...

...

_El paisaje mental de Naruto ..._

_Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en un lugar al que solo podía llamar alcantarilla. "¿Dónde estoy? Esto es nuevo. Jiraiya-sensei dijo que debería buscar la paz interior en lugar de un lugar como este". Mientras el rubio paseaba, vio una enorme jaula con una sola etiqueta que decía "Selle"._

_Un enorme ojo rojo se abrió en la oscuridad de la jaula y una voz retumbante dijo: " **Así que mi carcelero finalmente vino a darme la gracia con su presencia. ¿Por qué viniste aquí, Ningen?** "_

_La rubia dijo: "Así que tú eres la Kyubi ... Vine aquí por accidente mientras meditaba. No te estaba buscando"._

_El antiguo zorro gruñó y dijo sarcásticamente: " **¿Así que te perdiste en tu propia mente? Eres verdaderamente patético ningen** "._

_Naruto frunció el ceño. "No voy a discutir con tu zorro. No entiendo por qué atacaste a Konoha, pero por eso estabas encarcelado. No tuve otra opción en convertirme en tu carcelero. Tenía menos de un día de edad, así que no lo hagas". No me eches la culpa "._

_Kyubi rugió y desató una gran cantidad de intentos de matar a Naruto. El rubio respondió con su propia intención de matar y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando el viento se levantó a su alrededor. El zorro dijo: " **Así que tienes Tifón de liberación ... interesante** "._

_La rubia se tambaleó en su intento de matar y los vientos se apagaron. Naruto dijo: "Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte. Estoy fuera de aquí, Kyubi"._

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio que su apartamento estaba intacto, pero parecía que un viento poderoso había soplado a través de la habitación y había arruinado todo. El ninja amante de la naranja gruñó y pensó: " _Cuando activo mi Liberación de Tifón en mi mente, parece que mi cuerpo también lo hace inconscientemente_ ". Hizo una docena de clones de sombra y enderezó su apartamento. " _Parece que ser golpeado con masas de intención de matar puede desencadenar_ ". Miró por la ventana y vio formaciones de nubes circulares sobre su complejo de apartamentos en el cielo que se estaba disipando lentamente. ' _Tengo que ser más cuidadoso_ '. pensó la rubia. "Me pregunto si Kyubi no me estaba provocando solo por causar este tipo de cosas". se preguntaba en voz alta. "YO'

...

**Pueblo de Ryokan-Mura**

A la mañana siguiente, el Equipo 10 y la compañía partieron para Konoha a un ritmo moderado. "Estaremos en casa esta noche". dijo Asuma. "Cuando lleguemos a Konoha, quiero que pongas un poco de tu vieja apariencia Ino. Luego iremos directamente a la Torre Hokage".

La heredera de Yamanka asintió, "Lo tengo, Asuma-sensei. Puede que Konoha no esté lista para lo nuevo y me haya mejorado".

Shikamaru y Choji sudaron. El heredero de Nara simplemente murmuró, "problemático". Bajo su respiración.

Ino pensó a Weiss: ' _¿Entonces usas un estoque? Guay. Es un arma de aspecto elegante_ .

' _Espera a ver lo que podemos hacer con ella_ .' respondió Weiss con entusiasmo.

' _Tenten puede convertirnos en un nuevo Myrtenaster y los destruiremos a todos_ '. dijo Ino con una bomba de puño mental ...

...

**Hospital de Konoha, habitación de Neji.**

Neji estaba mirando con incredulidad la carta que su padre Hizashi le había dejado sobre su propio destino y cómo había elegido morir porque amaba a su hermano Hiashi. El prodigio de la Casa Sucursal preguntó con voz temblorosa: "¿Por qué no me mostraste esto antes de Hiashi-sama?"

"Estabas tan obsesionado con el destino que nunca me habrías creído, Neji". dijo Hiashi. "Podría haberme puesto de rodillas y no habrías aceptado la verdad. ¿Qué vas a hacer con este conocimiento, Neji?"

Neji pensó para sí mismo: ' _Padre, tal vez pueda forjar mi propio destino como lo hiciste tú_ ...' Él derramó una sola lágrima y dijo: "Creo que necesito estar solo un rato, Hiashi-sama".

Hiashi asintió y dijo: "Una vez que estés bien, comenzaré a entrenarte personalmente en las técnicas de Rama Principal del juken. Eres mi sobrino después de todo".

...

Hiashi salió de la habitación de Neji y vio a Maito Gai allí junto con los compañeros de equipo de Neji sentados en la sala de espera. El Clan Head parecía cansado, pero dijo: "Gracias por esperar. Creo que Neji necesita un poco de tiempo para reflexionar. Creo que finalmente se ha dado cuenta de que el destino no lo es todo".

Gai sonrió y dijo: "Es una noticia maravillosa. Tal vez su pelea con Uzumaki Naruto-kun valió la pena después de todo".

"Sí, tal vez el choque _fue_ vale la pena." Hiashi estuvo de acuerdo.

Tenten preguntó: "Hiashi-sama, ¿cómo están las costillas de Neji?"

"Se recuperará a tiempo". dijo Hiashi. "Fui arrogante como Neji cuando era un joven adolescente hasta que una kunoichi muy ardiente llamada Uzumaki Kushina me puso en mi lugar ..." Hiashi agregó con nostalgia: "Fue una lección bien aprendida". La cabeza del clan Hyūga se despidió de ellos y siguió su camino.

"¿ **_Uzumaki Kushina?_** " Preguntó Tenten. "Es ella…?"

Gai le guiñó un ojo y dijo: "Uzumaki Kushina era conocida como 'el Red Hot Habanero' por su temperamento ... y su genio solo fue superado por su belleza. Era una kunoichi de nivel Kage que yo tenía con el mayor respeto. Lamentablemente murió en el ataque de Kyubi junto al Cuarto Hokage hace tantos años. Dejémoslo así ".

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

Naruto se quedó solo y se concentró en el cielo. Hizo un puño y sus ojos azules se iluminaron con poder. Las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a girar y un tornado como embudo comenzó a formarse alrededor de Naruto a medida que crecía el poder. El pelo puntiagudo de la rubia se agitaba en el centro del vórtice. Al ver que había logrado activar la Liberación del Tifón a voluntad, Naruto obligó a la vorágine a regresar al cielo y las nubes se disiparon en sus patrones normales ... Luego comenzó a revisar sus katas de espada y el viento pareció azotar a su alrededor dondequiera que cortaba El aire. Naruto sintió que el poder del viento se elevaba dentro de él y comenzó a correr a través de su espada. '_Puedo sentir la energía rugiendo a través de mí. Es como un huracán a la espera de ser desatado. Esto es bueno. Necesito perfeccionarlo para dividir una cascada de acuerdo con Jiraiya-sensei. Tendré que pedirle consejo a él y a Kakashi-sensei_ .

Desconocido para Naruto tenía una audiencia. Jiraiya estaba mirando a través de su catalejo ya que podía sentir el poder desde esa distancia. ' _Eso es mi aprendiz. ¡Bien hecho! _'pensó el sanin de pelo blanco.

Junto a él estaba ANBU Cat, que era un potente sensor. Ella había visto el torbellino en el cielo y estaba investigando cuál era la fuente del poder cuando tropezó con Jiraiya. Ahora Cat estaba mirando a Naruto a través de binoculares. "Jiraiya-sama, ¿qué tipo de jutsu usa Uzumaki? Se siente como el viento, pero es mucho más denso y mucho más masivo".

Jiraiya sonrió y dijo: "Eso, mi querido gato; ¿es el poco conocido _Liberación del tifón_ ? Confío en que puedas mantenerte en secreto este pequeño fragmento?"

"Pensé que estaba extinta". pensó en voz alta. "Escuché que el poder podría nivelar las aldeas cuando se completen"

Jiraiya asintió. "Naruto apenas está comenzando a aprovechar su potencial. Marca mis palabras; será increíble una vez que lo domine ..."

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**El siguiente capítulo, el Equipo 10, volverá a Konoha y Weiss / Ino se reunirán con amigos antiguos y nuevos. Estoy tratando de averiguar si el dúo seguirá con nombres separados o solo Ino. "Weino" fue sugerido por acw28 en una revisión (que pensé que era hilarante) pero no sería muy halagador. (No es que Ino-cerdo fuera).**

**Sólo una notación; Blake sabe que la madre de Yang la abandonó, pero no conoce a Raven por su nombre. Porque Raven tiene 13-14 como el resto de ellos, Blake no ha hecho la conexión. Todo eso se derrumbará muy pronto. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 1/6/18**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

**Wow, este es un verdadero hito para mí. Tornado of Souls rompió 2000 revisiones. Nunca pensé que vería eso en ninguna de mis historias. Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Estoy tratando de volver al ritmo de la escritura, pero trabajar dos trabajos dificulta que las actualizaciones sigan siendo lentas. Logré producir un nuevo proyecto basado en Ghost in the Shell. Se llama _Ghost in the Shell: Ghost Dive_ para aquellos interesados. Aquí está el capítulo 34. ¡Disfruta!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_Campo de entrenamiento 52_**

_Naruto se quedó solo y se concentró en el cielo. Hizo un puño y sus ojos azules se iluminaron con poder. Las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a girar y un tornado como embudo comenzó a formarse alrededor de Naruto a medida que crecía el poder. El pelo puntiagudo de la rubia se agitaba en el centro del vórtice. Al ver que había logrado activar la Liberación del Tifón a voluntad, Naruto obligó a la vorágine a regresar al cielo y las nubes se disiparon en sus patrones normales ... Luego comenzó a revisar sus katas de espada y el viento pareció azotar a su alrededor dondequiera que cortaba El aire. Naruto sintió que el poder del viento se elevaba dentro de él y comenzó a correr a través de su espada. '__Puedo sentir la energía rugiendo a través de mí. __Es como un huracán a la espera de ser desatado. Esto es bueno. Necesito perfeccionarlo para dividir una cascada de acuerdo con Jiraiya-sensei. Tendré que pedirle consejo a él y a Kakashi-sensei__ ._

_Desconocido para Naruto tenía una audiencia. Jiraiya estaba mirando a través de su catalejo ya que podía sentir el poder desde esa distancia. ' __Eso es mi aprendiz. ¡Bien hecho! __'pensó el sanin de pelo blanco._

_Junto a él estaba ANBU Cat, que era un potente sensor. Ella había visto el torbellino en el cielo y estaba investigando cuál era la fuente del poder cuando tropezó con Jiraiya. Ahora Cat estaba mirando a Naruto a través de binoculares. "Jiraiya-sama, ¿qué tipo de jutsu usa Uzumaki? Se siente como el viento, pero es mucho más denso y mucho más masivo"._

_Jiraiya sonrió y dijo: "Eso, mi querido gato; ¿es el poco conocido __Liberación del tifón__ ? Confío en que puedas mantenerte en secreto este pequeño fragmento?"_

_"Pensé que estaba extinta". pensó en voz alta. "Escuché que el poder podría nivelar las aldeas cuando se completen"_

_Jiraiya asintió. "Naruto apenas está comenzando a aprovechar su potencial. Marca mis palabras; será increíble una vez que lo domine ..."_

_..._

Capitulo 34

**País de fuego, Konoha, Torre Hokage**

Era por la tarde cuando el equipo 10 llegó a Konoha. Ino y Weiss estaban emocionados pero preocupados al mismo tiempo. Ino temía que su madre Ayano no la aceptara a pesar del hecho de que su padre Inoichi ya lo había hecho. Sin embargo, el primer lugar al que tenían que presentarse era la Torre Hokage. Ino entró en la oficina de Hokage bajo el henge de la vieja apariencia de Ino. Hiruzen lo detectó de inmediato y dijo: "Usted puede prescindir del genio del henge en Yamanaka. Si está herido estéticamente, tenemos especialistas que pueden encargarse de ese tipo de cosas".

Ino sonrió y dijo: "Como desees, Hokage-sama". Ella giró y soltó su henge mostrando su cabello blanco y su figura más brillante. "Este es el nuevo yo, ¿qué te parece?"

Hiruzen dejó su pipa y miró a Shizune, que parecía un poco avergonzado. Luego miró a Inoichi y dijo: "Tengo mis sospechas, pero _por favor explique_ Inoichi".

Inoichi dijo: "Mi hija Yamanaka Ino se unió a Weiss Schnee de Remnant en un caso de transmigración. Esta es su nueva forma".

Shizune dijo: "Tanto Inoichi como yo estuvimos allí durante todo el proceso y lo documentamos Hokage-sama. Creo que tenemos una mayor comprensión del proceso de transmigración que nunca".

El anciano Hokage suspiró. "¿Supongo que joven Ino estaba muerto o moribundo?" le preguntó a Asuma. "Solo tengo sus informes hasta el punto de su llegada a Port City que solicitó ayuda médica para Genin Yamanaka cuando dijo que estaba gravemente herida".

Asuma asintió. "El doctor en Port City no se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba el daño y falló".

Hiruzen le preguntó a Ino: "Entonces, joven Ino, ¿te fundiste con esta persona de Weiss Schnee?"

Ino negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Weiss y yo somos socios ahora de Hokage-sama. Decidimos permanecer juntos como amigos compartiendo un cuerpo. Nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron, pero nuestras personalidades no. Con su permiso, le presentaré a Weiss, señor. "

"Proceder." dijo Hiruzen. "Espero que esto funcione para ustedes dos".

Weiss hizo una reverencia y dijo: "Soy Weiss Schnee y me siento honrada de conocerte, Hokage-sama. Fui una Cazadora en Remanente que ... murió en la batalla contra el enemigo. Deseo unirme a Konoha como compañera de Ino".

El Hokage asintió y dijo: "Es un placer conocerte, Weiss-san. ¿Supongo que tu nueva apariencia es de tu lado de la fusión?"

Weis asintió y dijo: "En su mayor parte somos una combinación de apariencia. Tenemos el pelo blanco, pero los ojos sin pupila de Ino. Ambos estamos trabajando duro para aclimatarnos a nuestro nuevo cuerpo".

"Otras fusiones han tenido los mismos problemas". dijo el Hokage. "Sólo dale tiempo". Hiruzen miró a Inoichi y dijo: "Una aparente heredera que cambia por completo podría causar un gran alboroto. ¿Crees que el Clan Yamanaka aceptará a este Inoichi?"

Inoichi asintió con la cabeza: "Mi clan está formado por personas que caminan por la mente y los de edad han sido informados de las transmigraciones que se han llevado a cabo según las instrucciones. Tomará tiempo, pero creo que todo funcionará".

El anciano Sarutobi miró a ANBU Hawk (también conocido como Yamanaka Seiko) quien sutilmente asintió con la cabeza. El Hokage dijo: "Entonces, el único problema que veo es que el resto de la Aldea está aceptando la situación. Desafortunadamente, esto sentará un precedente público. No puede explicarse sin hacer muchas preguntas".

Hiruzen se rascó la barbilla y le dijo a Ino y Weiss: "Por ahora, quiero que ustedes dos y el Clan Yamanaka se adapten a su nueva situación y mantengan un perfil bajo. Viajen en un henge por ahora. Será difícil para su familia adaptarse. ; particularmente para Ayano. Una vez que ambos estén resueltos con los Yamanakas como su heredera, se nos ocurrirá una historia de portada adecuada. Me temo que admitir que la transmigración de Remnant fuera del cuerpo de ninja nos llevará a problemas reales. Informes de todos ustedes sobre este asunto ".

...

**Florería Yamanaka**

Ayano estaba cerrando la florería con la ayuda de Pyrrha. Ella había estado preocupada por Ino y había decidido cerrar temprano. Fue entonces cuando Inoichi entró con una hermosa chica de pelo blanco a cuestas. "¿Inoichi-kun?" preguntó Ayano.

Pyrrha salió de la parte de atrás y dijo: "¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Inoichi, lo lograste de vuelta! ¿Ino-chan, SEÑORA?"

Weiss sonrió y dijo: "¡Pyrrha! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!" Las dos mujeres jóvenes se abrazaron mientras derramaban lágrimas de alegría. Cuando se separaron, Weiss dijo: "Nunca pensé que volvería a verte".

La pelirroja preguntó: "¿Ino-chan está contigo?"

Weiss asintió y dijo: "Ambos estamos en este cuerpo. Aquí, Ino quiere hablar contigo".

La heredera parpadeó y dijo: "¡Pyrrha-chan! Weiss y yo somos socios ahora. Estoy muy contenta de estar en casa".

Ayano se acercó y dijo: "Ino-chan, déjame mirarte". tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tocó suavemente la nueva mejilla de Ino. "Tus ojos ... todavía eres mi Ino-chan ..." Ayano lloró antes de abrazar a Ino. "Tu papá me dijo lo que pasó. Mi niña, has pasado por tantas cosas".

Ino abrazó a su madre con fuerza. "Te he echado de menos, mamá; fue difícil".

...

La familia pronto se sentaron juntos en la casa discutiendo cosas. "Así que eres Weiss". dijo Ayano. "Bienvenido a nuestra casa. Tomará algún tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que todos podemos adaptarnos".

"¿Mi apariencia está bien, mamá?" preguntó Ino. "Yo ... He cambiado mucho y estaba preocupado".

Ayano sonrió con los ojos llorosos y dijo: "Eres hermosa, mi niña".

Weiss e Ino cambiaron de vez en cuando y hablaron con Pyrrha, Ayano e Inoichi sobre todo. Al principio era incómodo, pero pronto la familia conocía a Weiss Schnee como propia.

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Naruto acababa de salir de la ducha de su entrenamiento y esperaba que su Hinata-chan pudiera sobrevivir esta noche. Escuchó un golpe en su puerta y vio a su hermoso Byakugan hime de pie, sonriéndole. Los dos amantes se abrazaron rápidamente y se dedicaron a un beso abrasador de almas que se quedaron sin aliento. Estaban pasando sus manos sobre los cuerpos del otro cuando escucharon un jadeo. Hinata y Naruto se dieron vuelta y se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado la puerta del apartamento abierta y Choji estaba allí de pie sonrojándose profusamente ...

"Ah… .uh, ha-ha-Hola Choji!" se quedó sin aliento Naruto. "¡No te vimos allí!" Hinata lucía un rubor de cuerpo completo y Naruto no lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor.

Choji chilló, "S-lo siento, te interrumpí".

"E-es nuestra culpa por dejar la puerta abierta". dijo Hinata débilmente.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta con vergüenza y dijo: "¿Qué te trae por Choji? Escuché que Ino fue herido por Ayano-san. ¿Cómo está ella?"

El chico con grandes huesos estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema y dijo: "Ino está bien, pero ella _cambió_ debido a la transmigración. Quiere verte a ti y a Blake ... Estoy seguro de que Hinata también es bienvenida. Vine a buscarte a Naruto. Shikamaru fue a ver a Blake en su apartamento con Anko-san ".

Hinata tomó una mirada de preocupación. "Choji; ¿con quién se fusionó Ino?"

El heredero Akimichi sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Ella se fusionó con una chica de pelo blanco llamada Weiss Schnee. Se parecen mucho".

' _La heredera de Schnee_ ...' pensó Hinata. " _Espero que podamos llevarnos bien_ ".

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

"¿Qué quieres decir con que _Cinder Fall está aquí,_ Pyrrha?" Weiss prácticamente chilló. "¡ _Ella es la enemiga!_ ¡ Te _mató_ !"

Pyrrha puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Weiss. "Sé que es difícil de creer, pero Cinder es nuestra amiga ahora. Se fusionó con Hinata. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Ino y pregúntale a Blake-chan cuando llegue. Cinder ya no sirve a Salem". Pyrrha dijo en un tono razonable: "Si puedo perdonarla, tú también puedes. Además, ella murió segundos después que yo, gracias a Ruby".

La heredera de Yamanaka parpadeó y dijo: "¿Estás diciendo que Hinata-chan se fusionó con una _bruja malvada_ llamada Cinder Fall? ¿Es por eso que cambió tanto?"

Pyrrha suspiró. "Blake-chan y yo aceptamos completamente a Hinata por quién es ella y tú también deberías Ino-chan. Entiendo que Weiss desconfía, pero no tienes por qué serlo. Blake-chan y yo tardamos un tiempo en aceptarla, pero ella es nuestra querida amiga ahora, y ella nunca dejó de ser tu amiga Ino-chan ".

Ino relajó su postura y dijo: "Supongo que tienes razón, Pyrrha-chan, pero Weiss no está muy feliz".

"Las cosas saldrán bien." dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

Después de que Choji se fue, Hinata le dijo a Naruto: "Tal vez tú y Blake-chan deberían irse. Weiss Schnee era un enemigo mío y no quiero empezar una pelea con ella. Ella es buena amiga de Blake-chan y Pyrrha-chan para que podamos tomarlo despacio ".

Naruto se miró triste y dijo: "¿Estás seguro de que Hinata-chan? Quería pasar la noche contigo".

Hinata lo besó dulcemente y dijo: "Dada la actitud de Weiss, estoy segura de que tendrá un ataque si me presento. Iré mañana si puedo".

Los dos amantes se besaron otra vez y se dieron las buenas noches antes de que Naruto fuera al apartamento de Blake para acompañarla a la casa de los Yamanaka ...

...

Blake se encontró con Naruto a medio camino. Le sonrió a su amante y dijo: "¡Naruto-kun! ¿Escuchaste que Ino está bien?"

Naruto asintió y sonrió suavemente. "Choji nos dijo que se fusionó con Weiss Schnee, que es amiga tuya? ... .Hinata-chan decidió no ir porque temía que se desatara una pelea". añadió tristemente.

La niña felina faunus se mostró sorprendida y luego dijo: "Hinata-chan tiene razón. Ni siquiera pensé en eso porque es mía y la amiga íntima de Pyrrha-chan ahora". ' _Incluso compartimos el mismo chico. ¡Weiss va a volar su pila si se entera! _'

Blake y Naruto caminaron hacia la residencia de Yamanaka juntos mientras Blake le explicaba las cosas. "Había un Equipo RWBY que estaba formado por Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, yo y Yang Xiao Long. Ruby y Yang son hermanas y espero que estén a salvo. Pyrrha-chan estaba en el Equipo JNPR que estaba formado por Jaune Arc, Pyrrha , Nora Valkyrie y Lie Ren. Eran nuestros mejores amigos en Beacon Academy ". Entonces las orejas de Blake cayeron. "Cinder Fall fue uno de los responsables de causar que Beacon Academy cayera junto con otras personas, incluida Emerald Sustrai ... Ya sabes que Cinder está matando a Pyrrha-chan y al resto ..."

Naruto miró sorprendido. "¿Quieres decir que el pequeño Em-chan era uno de tus enemigos mortales?" ¡ _Aquí le estoy enseñando a hacer bromas! _'pensó con horror.

Las orejas de Blake se levantaron ante la alarma en la cara de su novio y ella se rió. "Esmeralda fue reducida de edad a un niño de alguna manera, Naruto. Ella es inocente como puede ser ahora".

"Oh Dios." dijo Naruto. "Temía que esta chica Weiss odiara a Em-chan también".

El fauno felino sonrió. "Weiss tendrá que ajustarse, pero realmente dudo que tenga mucho rencor contra Emerald de todos modos". Cuando la Florería de Yamanaka apareció en la pantalla, Blake dijo: "Supongo que ya estamos aquí. Weiss actúa un poco estancada pero es una buena persona en el fondo. Creo que te llevarás bien con ella, Naruto".

Naruto sonrió, "Bueno, tengo que jugar bien con los amigos de mis amigas".

Blake se rió antes de que ella tocara la puerta de la residencia de Yamanaka. Los dos adolescentes esperaron pacientemente cuando escucharon la voz de Ayano decir: "¡Ya viene!" a través de la puerta.

Ayano abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de bienvenida y dijo: "Blake-chan, Naruto-kun; ¡bienvenido! ¡Por favor, entra!"

Al ver a la multitud allí, Naruto le dijo a Blake: "Parece que una fiesta está en pleno apogeo". Vieron a Choji y Shikamaru estaban allí con sus padres y la comida estaba en todas partes (obviamente traída por los Akimichis). Sarutobi Asuma estaba allí y varios miembros del Clan Yamanaka estaban allí junto con Inoichi, Ayano y por supuesto; Ino que se veía un poco abrumada mientras se quedaba hablando con Pyrrha.

Blake se deslizó silenciosamente entre la multitud para ver a Weiss. Ella dijo: "Weiss Schnee; ¡nunca pensé que te volvería a ver!"

Weiss se volvió hacia Blake y había alegría en sus ojos. "Blake!" Las dos chicas se abrazaron y Weiss dijo: "Te buscamos por todas partes. ¡Me alegro de que estés viva!"

"Fue un viaje difícil por un tiempo, pero todo funcionó". dijo Blake felizmente. "Suficiente sobre mí, Weiss, ¿cómo estás? Shikamaru dijo que tú e Ino ahora sois compañeros de cuarto".

La heredera de Schnee sonrió y dijo: "Ino y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Creo que las cosas saldrán bien. Aquí; Ino quiere hablar contigo".

La chica de cabello blanco parpadeó y dijo con los modales de Ino, "¡Blake, me alegro de que estés aquí! ¿Trajiste a Naruto-kun contigo? Quiero que vea mi nuevo look". Luego ella susurró: "¿Crees que le gustaré de esta manera? Me veo tan diferente. Pyrrha-chan dice que me veo muy bien, pero quería una segunda opinión, ya que tú también eres el compañero de equipo de Naruto-kun".

Blake resistió la tentación de rechinar sus dientes y decir ' _No; él es __**el mío**__ ! _'pero dijo: "Te ves bien Ino. Aunque deberías hablar con Weiss sobre Naruto-kun primero".

Ino miró sorprendido y luego a Weiss, " _Quiero que conozcas al chico que me gusta". Es valiente y muy fuerte_ .

' _¿Qué tan guapo es? _'preguntó Weiss. ' _Tenemos que tener algunos estándares que sabes_ '.

' _Es más lindo que guapo_ '. dijo Ino. ' _Uzumaki Naruto-kun tiene un gran cuerpo debajo de su chándal ... El chico que solía gustarme era hermoso, pero se volvió completamente psicótico. Aprendí que las miradas no lo son todo_ .

Weiss se encogió de hombros mentalmente y dijo: " _Vamos a encontrarnos con esta persona de Naruto entonces_ ".

...

Naruto estaba hablando con Shikamaru y Choji sobre lo que sucedió en su misión. "Parece que fue un desastre total desde el principio". dijo el ninja amante de la naranja. "Realmente lamento escuchar que Asuma-sensei está herido, pero la pobre Ino. Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas recientemente".

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. "Esperemos que su mala racha de suerte haya terminado ahora. Primero Sasuke, luego Sakura y ahora esto".

Choji se comió un puñado de papas fritas. "Bueno, en el lado positivo, el nuevo socio de Ino, Weis, parece ser una persona bastante agradable".

"Eso es alentador". Estuvo de acuerdo Naruto. "Espero que los dos estén bien compartiendo un cuerpo".

...

Ino miró a su alrededor y sus ojos azules se centraron en Naruto hablando con sus compañeros de equipo. ' _Ahí está. Mmm Lleva una camiseta negra ajustada_ .

Lo último que Naruto estaba esperando era una chica que no reconoció que gritó su nombre con alegría y luego lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo para que pudiera sentir _todos_ sus activos frotándose contra él. Basta con decir que fue tomado por sorpresa y dio un paso atrás. Ruborizándose, le preguntó: "¿Eres ...?"

Ino le dio una gran sonrisa y dijo: "¡Soy yo, Ino-chan! Me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo Naruto-kun. ¿Qué piensas de mi nuevo look?"

Naruto se sorprendió un poco y vio que la ceja de Pyrrha se movía y Blake apretaba los dientes detrás de la chica de pelo blanco. Pyrrha forzó una sonrisa y dijo: "Parece una _princesa,_ ¿verdad?"

"Ummm ... ¡Sí! ¡Te ves como una princesa Ino!" tartamudeó la naranja amante de la naranja. "Lo siento, no te reconocí."

"Está bien; _obviamente_ mis dos compañeros se olvidaron de señalarme". Gruñó Ino acusadoramente. Luego se volvió hacia Naruto y se animó. "Déjame presentarte a mi nuevo compañero Weiss Schnee". dijo Ino.

Ino parpadeó y su postura se volvió más formal. Weiss examinó a Naruto por un momento con sus ojos azules y dijo: "Saludos; soy Weiss Schnee. Me complace conocerte Uzumaki Naruto".

Se dieron la mano y Naruto dijo: "Es un placer conocerte también, Weiss-san. Bienvenido a Konoha".

...

Weiss hizo todo lo posible para pasar la noche hablando con Pyrrha y Blake, mientras que Ino hizo todo lo posible para hablar con Naruto. Era extraño observar desde el punto de vista de Asuma, Choji y Shikamaru.

"Esto es problemático para ver". dijo el genio residente. "Se puede decir quién tiene el control por quién están hablando".

"Ah, ser joven y _demente_ ... quiero decir _enamorado_ ". dijo Asuma con nostalgia.

Choji se rió entre dientes. "Creo que lo que quiso decir sensei fue una _locura_ ".

...

Después de la fiesta improvisada; Ino y Weiss se ducharon y entraron temprano, ya que ambos estaban cansados. Estaban discutiendo cosas en su mente compartida ...

_El paisaje mental de Weiss e Ino ..._

"Estoy tan feliz de que Pyrrha y Blake estén aquí". dijo Weiss.

Ino asintió. "Espera hasta que te encuentres con Raven-chan. Llegó recientemente, pero ya se ha convertido en mi buena amiga".

La niña Schnee preguntó: "¿Quién es esta persona Raven? ¿Era ella una cazadora?"

"Su nombre es Raven Branwen". dijo Ino. "Ella tiene el pelo negro y los ojos rojos. ¿La conoces?"

La cara de Weiss palideció. ' _Ella es la mamá de Yang que la abandonó! _"Ummm, sé _de_ ella pero no la _conozco_ personalmente".

Ino sonrió. "Bueno, esta es una oportunidad para hacer un nuevo amigo entonces. Raven-chan es muy dura pero también es buena".

"Espero con ansias conocerla". dijo Weiss con nerviosismo. " _¿Qué voy a decir a la mujer? _"Ummm, solo por curiosidad; ¿qué edad tiene Raven?"

"Supongo que Raven tiene 13 o 14 como el resto de nosotros". respondió Ino. "Realmente nunca pregunté. ¿Por qué?"

"Tenía la impresión de que ella era mayor por lo que había oído". respondió Weiss. "Me lo preguntaba realmente ..."

Entonces Ino le dijo a Weiss: " **_Entonces_** , ¿qué piensas de Naruto-kun?"

Weiss dijo: "Bueno, parece ser un tipo bastante agradable, pero sus modales en la mesa no son los mejores y es un poco demasiado informal para mi gusto".

"Naruto-kun creció siendo un huérfano". dijo Ino. "Es un milagro que tenga buenos modales. Además, ¡es cálido y divertido! Solo necesitas conocerlo mejor".

Weiss no parecía convencida, pero dijo: "Bueno, supongo que tendré que conocerlo entonces". " _Parece un buen tipo, pero no es tan bueno como lo fue Neptune_ ".

Pronto las dos mujeres jóvenes se dieron las buenas noches para que pudieran descansar ...

...

**Apartamento de Raven Branwen**

Kakashi estaba visitando a los gemelos Branwen. "Así que en realidad eres la Doncella de Primavera". dijo Kakashi. "Me sorprende que estuvieras dispuesto a compartir esa información conmigo".

Raven resopló. "Bueno, si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces mi hermano idiota lo habría hecho. Él no podría ocultarse un secreto para ti, Oz."

Qrow dio un sorbo en su petaca. "Todos estamos en el mismo lado ahora, Raven. Tanto las Doncellas de Otoño como las de Primavera están fuera del alcance de Salem. Ahora tenemos que asegurarnos de que ambas estén a salvo".

"No necesito ser mimado". Gruñó Cuervo.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. "Te irá bien con Kurenai y tus compañeros de equipo. Con dos Maidens en un equipo, probablemente puedas dominar a la mayoría de los enemigos, sin importar".

"Me sorprende que no me quieras en tu equipo donde puedas supervisarme, Kakashi". dijo Raven irritada.

"Solo quieres estar cerca de Naruto-kun". respondió Kakashi con una risita.

Raven se sonrojó y escupió: "¡E-eso es una tontería!"

"Tu rubor dice lo contrario." Rió el jonin. "Entonces, ¿cómo descubriste que tu hermana era la Spring Maiden Qrow?"

Qrow se estremeció ante la mirada de su hermana. "Tenía sueño y me olvidé un poco de mi frasco en el baño (se cayó el sudor de Kakashi) y volví a buscarlo después de mi ducha".

"¡ **_SIN PODER!_** " Rugió Raven.

"Cálmate Raven- _chan_ ." dijo Qrow desdeñosamente. "De todos modos, aparté la cortina de la ducha a un lado-"

"¿De hecho, tuviste tu frasco de whisky físicamente en la ducha contigo?" preguntó Kakashi.

Qrow se detuvo y dijo: "¿No todo el mundo?" Raven asintió de acuerdo y la cara de jonin palmeó.

"Estabas diciendo…?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Oh, sí ... De todos modos, aparté la cortina de la ducha y ahí estaba Raven con su traje de cumpleaños". dijo Qrow encogiéndose de hombros. Cuervo miró furioso y el hombre que manejaba la guadaña continuó. "Realmente no fue gran cosa, pero ella comenzó a chillar como una loca y-"

"¡Estaba _BUCK DESNUDO_ , idiota!" Gritó su hermana con ojos ardientes. "¡Por supuesto que grité!"

"Nos hemos visto desnudos antes!" réplica Qrow. "¡Nos bañábamos juntos!"

" _¡ÉNOS PEQUEÑOS LOS NIÑOS QUE IDIOTAS!_ " Gritó Raven. "¡ _No_ entras con una _SEÑORA_ cuando se está bañando!"

"No eres una _SEÑORA_ ; eres mi hermana!" dijo Qrow acaloradamente.

"No me hagas congelarte de nuevo ..." siseó Raven.

Kakashi dijo: "¡¿Usted lo CONGELÓ?"

Cuervo se sonrojó. "Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento".

Qrow suspiró. "Luego, después de eso, me deslizó por el calentador de espacio y me derritió. Después de eso, me pregunté por qué de repente podía congelar a la gente y por qué sus ojos se iluminaron. Raven explicó que ella era secretamente la Doncella de Primavera".

"... Te saqué con un calentador de espacio ..." murmuró Kakashi. "¿Cómo es que ustedes dos siempre se meten en tantos problemas por cosas triviales? Han sido así desde que eran niños".

"¡ _Es su culpa, Oz!_ " Gritaron los mellizos mientras se apuntaban el uno al otro.

Kakashi solo suspiró ... ' _Juro; Todavía __**son**__ niños mentalmente_ ... ".

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Naruto se despidió (en privado) de su radiante novia de pelo rojo y estaba pensando en lo hermosa que era Pyrrha y en lo difícil que era pasar tiempo juntos, ya que los Yamanakas la trataban como a una hija. ' _Es imposible para Pyrrha-chan pasar la noche debido a su toque de queda. Lo mismo ocurre con Hinata-chan. Damn_ '.

"¿Un ryo para tus pensamientos, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Blake mientras caminaban juntos.

Naruto susurró: "Estaba pensando en cómo Pyrrha-chan y Hinata-chan tienen toques de queda y cómo tú no lo haces, mi gato se quedó con la oreja. Desearía poder pasar más tiempo con todos ustedes".

Blake golpeó las caderas juguetonamente con Naruto. Ella me susurró en respuesta: "Tengo suerte, Anko nee-chan me permite quedarme fuera toda la noche. Desearía poder ir a jugar esta noche, Naruto-kun, pero tenemos entrenamiento al amanecer del día siguiente, así que necesito un poco de sueño". La joven pareja pronto se dio un beso de buenas noches en el apartamento de Blake y Naruto se fue a su casa para pasar la noche y soñar con sus tres hermosas bellas ...

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

A la mañana siguiente, precisamente a las 7 de la mañana, los miembros del Equipo 7 llegaron a sus campos de entrenamiento designados. Naruto, Pyrrha y Blake intercambiaron saludos y parecían ansiosos por ir. Kakashi pronto estuvo allí con un parpadeo en el cuerpo con una doble sonrisa en su rostro. "Parece que tenemos una misión para niños". dijo el jonin. "El Hokage nos designó específicamente para este trabajo".

"¿Es el exterminio de Grimm?" preguntó Blake.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "En realidad, estamos buscando personas desaparecidas en el pueblo de Kaisei cerca de la frontera de Hot Springs Country. Realmente no tenemos muchos detalles. Si es Grimm, los eliminaremos".

Los tres genios pronto estaban revisando los detalles de la misión. "Las personas desaparecidas parecen ser de diferentes edades y posiciones sociales; tanto hombres como mujeres ... No veo un patrón aquí". dijo Pyrrha.

"Yo tampoco". comentó Blake. "Tal vez algo se hará evidente cuando lleguemos allí".

"Mejor empacamos para una misión a largo plazo". dijo Naruto. "Esto podría tomar algún tiempo".

"Claro que eres Naruto". bromeó Kakashi. "Empaca por tres semanas y reúnete en las puertas de entrada en dos horas".

"¡Hai sensei!" Respondieron los tres genins.

...

Naruto se detuvo para visitar a Hinata antes de irse solo para ser retrasado por los dos guardias de la puerta Hyūga. "¿Qué negocio tienes con nuestra heredera?" preguntó el guardia de cordones rectos.

"Vine a decirle que voy a una misión de tres semanas". dijo Naruto.

"Lo pasaremos a lo largo". dijo el otro guardia.

Naruto gruñó, "Deseo decírselo personalmente". Su intento de matar dio escalofríos a los dos guardias.

"O-nuestra heredera está muy ocupada Uzumaki". Dijo el guardia de cordones rectos. "Ella no tiene tiempo para-"

"¿No tiene tiempo para qué?" preguntó Hinata quien apareció de la nada. "Sentí la intención asesina de Naruto y salí a verlo". Ella miró a los guardias. "Naruto-kun es mi querido amigo. Si viene a verme, déjalo pasar".

"Lo siento mucho mi señora". Dijeron los dos guardias como uno.

Hinata asintió y se volvió hacia Naruto con una sonrisa. "Entra Naruto-kun; entremos y hablemos ..."

Los dos jóvenes amantes pronto estuvieron en la habitación de Hinata donde compartieron un caluroso beso de buenos días. "Odio ver que te vayas por tanto tiempo, pero una misión es una misión". dijo Hinata.

Naruto la besó de nuevo y dijo: "Estaré pensando en ti, Hinata-chan".

...

**Residencia Yamanaka**

Pyrrha se despidió de Ino y Weiss y dejó a la chica de cabello blanco un poco deprimida. ¡ _Ratas! Esperaba un tiempo de unión_ . pensó Weiss.

' _Yo también estaba_ '. pensó Ino tristemente. " _Quería pasar tiempo con Pyrrha-chan y Naruto-kun_ ". "Lo sé, ¡vamos a visitar a Raven-chan! No pude verla anoche".

Weiss se encogió mentalmente y dijo: " _Supongo que debería conocerla_ ...".

...

Cuando Ino y Weiss llegaron al apartamento de Raven y llamaron a la puerta; Ino llegó a la realización. ¡ _Espera un minuto! ¡Raven-chan no me reconocerá de esta forma! _'

' _Ahora lo piensas! _'dijo Weiss. ' _¿Qué debemos hacer? _'

Antes de que Ino pudiera concentrarse en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió revelando ... .Corre Branwen. Él dijo: "Raven está fuera; ¿puedo ayudarte y- WEISS SCHNEE ...?" Vio sus ojos sin pupila y dijo: "O tal vez me equivoque".

Weiss inmediatamente se hizo cargo de su cuerpo compartido y dijo: "Soy yo Qrow, Weiss del Equipo RWBY. No tenía idea de que estabas aquí. Desapareciste después de la Caída de Beacon".

Qrow dio un paso atrás y le indicó a Weiss que entrara. "Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre Weiss. Conocía a Pyrrha y Blake, así como a Oz, pero no me di cuenta de que tú también estabas aquí".

"Ozpin está aquí?" preguntó Weiss asombrada mientras se sentaba.

"Lo conoces como Kakashi." dijo Qrow. "Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, así que todavía tengo que conocer a todos".

Weiss asintió y dijo: "Acabo de llegar anoche. Estoy compartiendo un cuerpo con Yamanaka Ino. Permítame presentarle ...".

...

**Puertas delanteras de Konoha**

El equipo 7 se reunió a las 9 am y firmó un contrato con Izumo y Kotetsu en las puertas principales del pueblo. Kakashi dijo: "Parece que estamos fuera del equipo 7. Nos llevará unos tres días llegar a un ritmo fácil. Vamos a salir".

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

**Bueno, Ino y Weiss están teniendo un tiempo confuso. Ya que Pyrrha y Blake se han ido en una misión, es afortunado que se haya encontrado con Qrow. El siguiente capítulo iniciaremos el Kaisei Village Arc. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 25/4/18**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Bueno, la vida real me ha tenido increíblemente ocupado en los últimos meses, pero de todos modos me las arreglé para sacar un capítulo. También estoy releyendo algunas de mis otras historias para volver al ritmo de las cosas. Aquí está el capítulo 35 de Tornado of Souls . ¡Disfrutar!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_Antes de que Ino pudiera concentrarse en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió revelando ... .Corre Branwen. Él dijo: "Raven está fuera; ¿puedo ayudarte y- WEISS SCHNEE ...?" Vio sus ojos sin pupila y dijo: "O tal vez me equivoque"._

_Weiss inmediatamente se hizo cargo de su cuerpo compartido y dijo: "Soy yo Qrow, Weiss del Equipo RWBY. No tenía idea de que estabas aquí. Desapareciste después de la Caída de Beacon"._

_Qrow dio un paso atrás y le indicó a Weiss que entrara. "Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre Weiss. Conocía a Pyrrha y Blake, así como a Oz, pero no me di cuenta de que tú también estabas aquí"._

_"Ozpin está aquí?" preguntó Weiss asombrada mientras se sentaba._

_"Lo conoces como Kakashi." dijo Qrow. "Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, así que todavía tengo que conocer a todos"._

_Weiss asintió y dijo: "Acabo de llegar anoche. Estoy compartiendo un cuerpo con Yamanaka Ino. Permítame presentarle ..."._

_..._

**_Puertas delanteras de Konoha_**

_El equipo 7 se reunió a las 9 am y firmó un contrato con Izumo y Kotetsu en las puertas principales del pueblo. Kakashi dijo: "Parece que estamos fuera del equipo 7. Nos llevará unos tres días llegar a un ritmo fácil. Vamos a salir"._

_..._

Capitulo 35

**País de fuego, pueblo de Konoha**

Qrow estaba bebiendo de su frasco mientras se sentaba frente a Weiss en la habitación de Raven. La pareja estaba discutiendo lo que le había pasado a Remnant desde la caída de Beacon. "¿Entonces Ruby y Yang estaban bien cuando los viste por última vez?" preguntó la guadaña empuñando al cazador.

"La batalla todavía estaba en curso cuando morí ..." dijo Weiss con lágrimas en los ojos. "Ruego que todos estén bien. Después de que el profesor Lionheart se volviera hacia nosotros-"

"¡Si alguna vez consigo a Leo, lo mataré yo mismo!" gruñó Qrow. "No puedo creer que nos haya traicionado por Salem". El hombre de ojos rojos suspiró. "Supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, ¿verdad, Weiss?"

La chica de pelo blanco negó con la cabeza. "Yang y Ruby lo lograrán de alguna manera; especialmente Ruby ...". Weiss levantó la vista y dijo: "¿Entonces Raven es realmente la mamá de Yang?"

Qrow levantó una ceja. "Así que Yang te habló de eso, ¿eh?"

Weiss asintió. "Ino es buen amigo de Raven pero-"

"Raven ha cambiado". dijo Qrow seriamente. "Se fusionó con alguien y parece que la ha hecho un poco más amable. Todavía no la he descubierto. Mi hermana está ... complicada".

Los ojos de la heredera de Schnee se estrecharon. "¿Estás defendiendo su Qrow? ¿Qué diría Yang?"

El hombre de ojos rojos levantó sus manos de manera apaciguadora. "No estoy defendiendo a nadie. Todo lo que digo es que todo esto de transmigración alteró a Raven. _Este_ Raven es una persona diferente en todos los sentidos".

... En su mayor parte no había permanecido en silencio hasta este punto, pero habló y dijo: "Qrow-san, dime con quién se fusionó Raven-chan. Era esta persona ..."

La puerta principal se abrió. Cuervo se quedó allí mirando desgarrado. Ella dijo: "Ino-chan, escuché de Hinata lo que te pasó. Lo siento mucho".

Weiss estaba a punto de decir algo acusatorio, pero Ino la interrumpió. "Raven-chan, ¿quién eres realmente? Parece que me conoces".

La amante de la espada de ojos rojos dijo con tristeza: "Parece que tengo muchas cosas que explicar ...".

...

**El Pueblo de Yōgan, País Magma * ①**

"Ustedes cuatro estuvieron aquí mucho tiempo antes que yo y saben quién es el culpable de que todos terminemos en esta tierra primitiva y atrasada". dijo el líder de la aldea de Yōgan. Estaba encapuchado y no se podía ver su cara, sin embargo llevaba una perilla. Su uniforme de color óxido no tenía rasgos a excepción de un símbolo de aldea sobre su corazón. "Salga y destrúyalo mientras aún no nos conoce. Buena suerte y buena caza".

"¡Hai, mi señor!" Dijeron cuatro de sus subordinados. "¡Lo terminaremos sin falta!"

"Entonces van mis leales seguidores". dijo el Señor. "Recuerda que su muerte es solo el primer paso de nuestra victoria".

...

**País de fuego, pueblo de Konoha**

Raven estaba sentado al lado de Qrow frente a Ino. La heredera de Yamanaka estaba confundida y Weiss estaba enojada. Raven dijo: "Haruno Sakura es parte de mí Ino-chan. Por eso te conozco y quiero volver a ser tu amiga".

Ino se quedó sin aliento, "Entonces, ¿por qué-"

"Sakura interior te hizo esas cosas terribles a ti y a Ayano". dijo la niña de ojos rojos. "Ella está muerta. Tenía que matarla. Me fusioné con Outer Sakura, tu querida amiga".

La heredera de Yamanaka dijo: "¿Por qué Inner Sakura hizo lo que ella hizo entonces?"

Raven suspiró y miró a Qrow brevemente. "Te lo diré desde el principio, Ino-chan ... También le explicaré las cosas a Weiss ...

_Fue una larga tarde para todos en el apartamento de Raven Branwen_ ...

...

**País de fuego, pueblo de Kaisei**

Lo que comenzó como un trabajo de rutina resultó ser una **_trampa mortal_** cuidadosamente planeada para el Equipo 7. Toda la Villa de Kaisei prácticamente explotó en un campo de batalla cuando Kakashi y sus estudiantes ingresaron. Kaisei Village se encontraba cerca de la frontera de Hot Springs Country y se encontraba en una zona pintoresca rodeada de géiseres de agua caliente volcánica. Eso fue esta mañana. Ahora el sol se estaba poniendo y toda la zona era un páramo. Los lugareños ya estaban muertos. Cuatro ninjas de origen desconocido con _Lanzamiento de lava_ convirtieron el área naturalmente volcánica en una visión del infierno a medida que avanzaba el día.

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_El equipo 7 estaba haciendo un buen tiempo cuando entraron en Kaisei Village. Había una notable falta de aldeanos, pero no había señales externas de que algo estuviera mal. Kakashi y su equipo miraron a su alrededor y, finalmente, Jonin, de pelo plateado, dijo: "Mmm, supongo que los aldeanos se quedan escondidos en sus casas con todas las desapariciones en marcha. Aun así, habría pensado que alguien habría salido a saludarnos"._

_Pyrrha frunció el ceño. "Este lugar está tranquilo como un sensei de la tumba; creo que algo está muy mal aquí". La pelirroja miró dentro de una casa y vio que estaba completamente negra. "Debemos tener cuidado"._

_"Ni siquiera veo animales alrededor". dijo Blake. "Todo parece anormalmente todavía aquí"._

_En ese momento, una enorme bola de magma explotó y el Equipo 7 tuvo que dispersarse para evitar el impacto del misil entrante. Todos ellos sufrieron quemaduras en la explosión resultante que arrasó varias casas en el proceso. Kakashi fue el primero en recuperarse de la conmoción e hizo un gesto para que sus genios se quedaran atrás. "¡ __**¿Quién va allí ?!**__ " rugió el sensei de cabello plateado del Equipo 7._

_"Tú y esos mocosos son más rápidos de lo que esperaba __**Ozpin**__ ". dijo una kunoichi alta que llevaba un uniforme de color óxido. Todo el Equipo 7 quedó sin aliento preguntándose quién conocería la otra identidad de Kakashi. La kunoichi tenía dos ninjas y otra kunoichi con ella en uniformes similares. Era obvio que eran jonins de sus niveles de chakra. "Lamento decirte esto, pero nadie queda vivo en este pequeño pueblo. Eran simplemente un cebo para arrastrarte hasta aquí. Kaisei Village será tu __**tumba,**__ Ozpin". Señaló a un ninja masivo a su izquierda y dijo: "Jun, saca los tres genins. Setsu, Masao elimina a Ozpin, coordinaré a nuestro equipo desde aquí"._

_Los otros tres dijeron: "Lo tengo, Azami". Entonces los cuatro dijeron: "Lanzamiento de lava: ¡Magma, lluvia!" y llenó el cielo de globos de roca fundida._

_Para Kakashi y el Equipo 7 era como estar en la zona cero en las entrañas del infierno ..._

_Fin del flashback…._

...

... Ahora Kakashi estaba solo sin saber dónde estaban sus estudiantes y estaba cuidando varias quemaduras que lo estaban frenando. Él tenía dos enemigos después de él; el alto ninja Masao y la robusta kunoichi Setsu. Las otras kunoichi Azami y Jun habían desaparecido y probablemente estaban detrás de Blake, Pyrrha y Naruto. El sensei de cabello plateado reconoció a los protectores de la frente de sus enemigos como provenientes de una aldea poco conocida en un área llamada Magma Country que una vez estuvo en el territorio de Hot Water Country. " _Pensé que Magma Country dejó de existir después de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi_ ". pensó Kakashi. 'Se _rumoreaba que todos los ninja en ese pueblo tenían el __**lanzamiento de lava,**__ pero nunca lo creí hasta ahora. ¿Cómo están incluso en existencia después de todas estas décadas? _'

La kunoichi Setsu que había estado persiguiendo a Kakashi era increíblemente rápida, lo que desmentía su robusta constitución. Parecía entrar y salir a toda velocidad entre los restos más grandes de los restos que una vez fueron Kaisei Village en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kakashi había estado jugando al gato y al ratón con ella durante algún tiempo y gradualmente la estaba alejando del otro Masja ninja del País Magma, que no parecía tener ninguna prisa en particular. Eso le vino bien a la Konoha Jonin. ' _Si puedo eliminarla sin que Masao se involucre; tanto mejor_ '. pensó Kakashi.

Setsu estaba acosando a su presa con mucho cuidado. "Maldito seas Ozpin. Eres la única razón por la que estoy en este lío". Ella susurró en voz baja. Dio la vuelta al borde de una casa en llamas y vio que Kakashi se agachaba mirando en dirección opuesta. Setsu lanzó un puñado de kunai a su objetivo y lo golpeó justo en la espalda. Kakashi gritó y ella corrió para terminar con él con un jutsu de Lava Glob. En un punto en blanco, Setsu desató su jutsu solo para descubrir que era un clon que explotaba para su horror. La explosión la cogió completamente por sorpresa y la hirió gravemente. Setsu estaba acostada sobre su espalda tratando de levantarse cuando Kakashi saltó hacia ella desde un escondite cercano. La apuñaló a través del corazón con su White Light Chakra Sabre más rápido de lo que el ojo podía seguir. Setsu sabía que estaba muerta, pero aún así logró agarrar la mano de la espada de Kakashi con su propia fundida y lo quemó gravemente antes de que la luz dejara sus ojos llenos de ira. Ella escupió "_Ozpin_ ... "con odio antes de que ella muriera.

Kakashi acunó su mano derecha lesionada y recuperó cautelosamente su sable Chakra White Light una vez que se enfrió. " _¡Mierda!_ " Siseó. "Ahora mi mano de espada está herida y tampoco puedo realizar el Raikiri".

...

Mientras Kakashi luchaba en su propia batalla contra Setsu, el resto del Equipo 7 luchaba en su propia batalla ...

Blake, Pyrrha y Naruto habían estado huyendo de un Magma Country Jonin llamado Jun que era básicamente un lanzallamas andante. Los tres habían sido golpeados con fuego jutsus y fueron quemados en varios grados. Pyrrha estaba en la peor forma al tener quemaduras alrededor de su abdomen y un brazo. Naruto la estaba ayudando. Parecía que cada vez que los tres genines podían reagruparse e intentar contrarrestar al hombre, simplemente los abrumaba con un rocío de lava.

Lo que quedaba de la Villa de Kaisei (y cualquier refugio o escondite que proporcionara) estaba completamente envuelto en llamas en ese momento y los tres genios finalmente corrieron hacia él y se dirigieron hacia el río más cercano esperando que las masas de agua disuadieran a su perseguidor ... .Alas, eso no iba a ser ...

...

Ponerse al día con los genins heridos; Jun dijo: "¡Mis mocosos me llevaron en una pequeña persecución e incluso bajaron por un río para protegerse de mi lava, pero ya no!" Los tres miembros del Equipo 7 estaban en la orilla opuesta del río con aspecto maltratado y quemado. "¡Te enterraré a los tres vivos!" gritó el Magma País Jonin.

Naruto lo miró desafiante mientras apoyaba a la lesionada Pyrrha y Blake estaba en cuclillas a su lado con su Gambol Shroud dibujado. Jun pisó el suelo causando un pequeño terremoto que aturdió a los tres genios Konoha y los hizo resbalar sobre las rocas húmedas. Al ver a sus tres oponentes más jóvenes a la luz del sol poniente, Jun desató una oleada virtual de roca fundida que enterró vivos a los miembros del Equipo 7. Los tres gritaron antes de desaparecer bajo la ola de magma ...

... La lava se enfrió rápidamente y Jun pensó para sí mismo: " _Casi no me queda ningún chakra después de eso ... Esos niños eran increíbles". Los genins no deberían tener ese tipo de resistencia. Tengo que sentarme_ . Se arrodilló y se sentó. "Maldición, me pregunto si los otros tres ya tienen a Ozpin".

Fue entonces cuando la lava que marcaba la tumba del genin comenzó a crujir y gemir. Los ojos de Jun se ensancharon cuando un campo magnético explotó hacia afuera y reveló tres genios Konoha muy vivos. Vio que los ardientes ojos ámbar de Blake se enfocaban en él mientras ella parecía elevarse en el aire a través del río girando el Sudario Gambol en su forma de kusarigama. Blake hizo un clon de sombra en el aire delante de ella para propulsarla aún más rápido. Jun pensó: '¡ _Se está moviendo a gran velocidad! Tengo que_ ...

Naruto rugió, "¡Gale Palm!" cuando Pyrrha lanzó una lluvia de fragmentos de metal tirados directamente del magma que aún se estaba enfriando. Los fragmentos se aceleraron a una velocidad increíble gracias al jutsu de viento dominado por Naruto. La tormenta de metal caliente e irregular voló debajo de Blake justo en Jun y él se lanzó para evitar el bombardeo entrante. El Jonin era demasiado lento y estaba salpicado de todo, desde una aguja hasta piezas de metal fundido del tamaño de un cuchillo. Gritó de dolor mientras se ponía de pie. Sus últimas palabras fueron: "¡ _OH MIERDA, NO!_ " Cuando Blake se abalanzó sobre él y le partió la garganta para quejarse de la Rejilla de Gambol ... no había ninguna posibilidad de que Jun sobreviviera a eso.

"Uno abajo…." siseó Blake mientras el agua de sus compañeros de equipo cruzaba el río humeante para unirse a ella.

Naruto se sintió sanando y dijo: "Vamos a arreglarnos y vamos a encontrar a Kakashi-sensei".

"Convenido." dijo Pyrrha. "Esta pelea no ha terminado por mucho tiempo".

...

Naruto, Pyrrha y Blake pasaron unos treinta minutos vistiendo las heridas de la niña (el chakra de Kyubi estaba curando lentamente a Naruto). "La crema curativa de Hinata es un salvavidas". dijo Pyrrha mientras se levantaba y deslizaba su maltratada armadura sobre su torso y brazo vendados. "Estoy bien para ir".

Blake también se puso de pie. "Mis quemaduras son menores en comparación con las tuyas Pyrrha-chan. ¿Estás listo para ir Naruto-kun?"

El rubio dio un pulgar hacia arriba cuando terminó de vendar su brazo izquierdo. "Vamos chicas."

Manteniéndose bajo, los tres genios de Konoha se deslizaron hacia lo que una vez fue el sitio de la Aldea de Kaisei. Cuando cayó la noche, Blake ganó terreno debido a su excelente visión nocturna. La niña felina faunus les indicó que se detuvieran y los tres genios permanecieron inmóviles en la oscuridad. Escucharon la voz del líder Azami en la oscuridad mientras la kunoichi de Magma Country hablaba en su radio. "¡Setsu está muerto?! ... ¡Patético! Ella era inútil. ¿Qué quieres decir con _que perdiste a Ozpin_ Masao? ¿Dónde está Jun? ¡Ya debería haberse reunido contigo ahora! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era matar a los tres mocosos y volver. Siempre dije que estaba perdiendo su ventaja, pero _maldita sea!_ "

Después de eso, la kunoichi de orejas de gato guió a sus compañeros de equipo en silencio detrás de Azami. Los tres genios pudieron ver la kunoichi de Magma Country recortada contra los fuegos de la aldea Kaisei más allá de ella mientras ella se quejaba y hablaba a su compañero por su radio. Blake susurró: "Estamos a sotavento de ella y detrás de ella. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, pero solo tendremos una oportunidad con ella siendo un Jonin. ¿Quieres usar una hoja de viento Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sintió los vientos con varias corrientes ascendentes de las llamas cercanas. "Tendré que usar más chakra de lo normal y ella sentirá que viene. Pyrrha-chan; puedes…"

Azami de repente se quedó sin aliento y se volvió hacia el Equipo 7. Los tres genios se congelaron de inmediato. Los había escuchado, pero la forma en que la kunoichi miraba a su alrededor era obvio que Azami no podía verlos en la oscuridad. "¡¿Quién está ahí?!" El Magma País Jonin gritó cautelosamente. Entonces Azami entró en acción al ver los mechones rubios de Naruto. Moviéndose como un rayo, ella apareció por encima de los tres genines en un cuerpo parpadeante. Pyrrha reaccionó primero y lanzó un escudo magnético para protegerlos. Blake desapareció dejando atrás un clon y Naruto rodó hacia atrás para evitar la patada que lo habría golpeado en la cabeza.

Azami sacó una espada corta para eliminar a Pyrrha junto con el clon de Blake, pero el gladiador paró el golpe con su propia espada. Azami aterrizó inteligentemente con su espada todavía bloqueada con la de Pyrrha. Luego lanzó una vara patada de mula detrás de ella para eliminar al clon de Blake. Desafortunadamente para el Magma Country Jonin; Blake dejó atrás un **_hielo_**clon que causó que el pie del kunoichi se atascara e inmovilizara en el hielo. Azami comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero escuchó un clic antes de que pudiera moverse o seguir luchando. Naruto había girado hacia atrás en una posición de rodillas y tenía Shear Trigger en su forma de arma entrenada sobre el Jonin. Mirando por el cañón de la pistola que le dio su muerte, Azami dijo con incredulidad: "¡Oh, vamos! Tienes que estar bromeando". La rubia apretó el gatillo y apareció un agujero de 6 pulgadas donde había estado el corazón de Azami y terminó el nivel de Jonin. vida… .Azami gorgoteó una gota de sangre y cayó hacia atrás todavía con incredulidad de que ella había sido terminada por tres genios ...

… .Naruto sopló el humo del cañón de Shear Trigger cuando lo dobló en su forma de espada y lo envainó.

"Buen disparo de Naruto-kun." dijo Pyrrha brillantemente cuando el cuerpo se apartó de ella y aterrizó sin vida en el suelo.

Blake sonrió cuando reapareció y dijo: "Eso es lo que pasa y, por lo que dijo en su radio, la otra kunoichi está muerta. Más importante aún, Kakashi-sensei sigue vivo".

"Tres abajo, uno para ir". dijo Naruto.

...

Kakashi estaba cansado. Matar a Setsu era una cosa, pero Masao era un _monstruo_ chakra absoluto . Una vez que el hombre alcanzó a Kakashi, roció toda la zona con jutsu de lava tras el jutsu y consiguió que Konoha Jonin corriera a esconderse. ' _Los cuatro de estos Magma Country Jonins eran fuertes, pero este es definitivamente el peor. Espero que los niños estén bien. No estaban listos para este tipo de batalla_ . Kakashi usó un jutsu de curación menor en su mano debido a la lesión en la que incurrió al matar a Setsu antes. Masao no estaba por ningún lado, pero eso no ayudó mucho a la situación de Kakashi. No podía estar seguro de haber perdido al Magma Country Jonin, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de correr. " _Tengo que encontrar a mi equipo para que podamos retirarnos como grupo_ ".

...

Al otro lado de la aldea humeante, los tres genios de Kakashi encontraron los restos de Setsu. "A través del corazón". susurró Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei la mató de un tiro".

"Ustedes niños todavía están vivos?" preguntó Masao de la nada. "Esa debe ser la razón por la que nunca apareció Jun". Formó un charco de lava en el suelo frente a él y dijo: "¡Jutsu de pulverización contra incendios!" Miles de diminutos trozos de lava se lanzaron hacia los tres genios que se lanzaron hacia atrás y se alejaron de la tormenta de fuego mientras consumía el suelo en el que acababan de estar. Jun usó el mismo jutsu en el trío, por lo que el Equipo 7 pudo evitar la llama sin demasiados problemas. Desafortunadamente, Masao tenía **_mucho_** más chakra que Jun y los genios tenían que seguir luchando mientras un sinfín de lava los seguía a dondequiera que corrían ...

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron cuando trajo su lanzamiento de Typhoon al juego. Masao se encontró rodeado por un tornado que atrapó toda la lava que estaba rociando en el vórtice. La tormenta de fuego resultante estaba contenida dentro del ojo del tornado junto con el Magma Country Jonin. Gritó cuando la temperatura en el interior de la tormenta de viento se volvió blanca y consumió a Masao con su propio fuego. Cuando cesaron los gritos de muerte, Naruto hizo que el tornado se disipara y retrocediera hacia el cielo sin causar daño ...

Kakashi se deslizó en la escena en un parpadeo del cuerpo cuando vio el tornado. Sabía que Naruto era el responsable de eso. Cuando el viento se apagó, el maltratado Jonin se llenó de alegría al ver que sus tres cargas estaban vivas y seguras ...

En lo que respecta al Equipo 7, la misión a Kaisei Village había terminado ...

...

**País de fuego, pueblo de Konoha**

Lo primero que hizo el Equipo 7 después de ingresar a la Villa a las puertas fue ir al Hospital Konoha ... y tanto como Naruto odiaba a los hospitales; incluso él estuvo de acuerdo en que todos debían ser revisados ... El rubio amante de la naranja pronto se vio fuertemente vendado en un tercio de su cuerpo mientras los médicos sacaban metralla de lugares en los que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba herido. Había sido muy incómodo, pero el personal era muy concienzudo y Naruto pronto se encontraba en una cama cómoda, completando su informe posterior a la acción. " _Suspiro_... qué baño de sangre ... "pensó Naruto en voz alta mientras escribía su informe. En realidad, estaba más preocupado por la salud de Pyrrha y Blake que por cualquier otra cosa. De alguna manera, sabía que ambos estarían bien, pero aún quería verlos. El rubio ya sabía que Kakashi estaba bien ya que el Jonin estaba en la habitación **_contigua_** cuando **_completó_** su propio informe de la misión. Le desconcertó a la rubia cómo sus enemigos sabían que Kakashi era **_Ozpin,_** aunque ...

Naruto escuchó un golpe en su puerta una hora después y vio a Sarutobi Hiruzen de pie allí con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto estaba cansado, pero sus ojos se iluminaron y exclamó: "¡Hokage Jiji! Estoy encantado de verte. Esta última misión fue un desastre".

Hiruzen se rió y dijo: "Veo que estás tan animado como siempre, muchacho. Me tranquiliza mi viejo corazón. ¿Te atreves a hacer compañía?"

La rubia asintió alegremente. Naruto y su figura del abuelo lo visitaron durante un tiempo antes de que la rubia comenzara a cansarse y el anciano Hokage le diera las buenas noches.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó con el rostro sonriente de su hermosa Hinata-chan que había venido a verlo unos minutos antes con un ramo de flores. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y le dijo: "Naruto-kun, me alegro tanto de que estés en casa y a salvo. Quería verte anoche, pero dijeron que el equipo 7 estaba bajo observación y que tuve que esperar hasta la mañana".

Naruto sonrió felizmente al ver que Byakugan Hime estaba allí para visitarlo. "Te he echado de menos Hinata-chan". dijo la rubia. Intercambiaron un cálido beso. Luego preguntó: "¿Has comprobado que Blake-chan y Pyrrha-chan también?"

Hinata se rió. "No he tenido la oportunidad, excepto de mirarlos. Los dos aún están dormidos. Las enfermeras me dijeron que todo su equipo se recuperará por completo, así que no se preocupe".

La rubia exhaló de alivio. "Estoy muy contento. La misión para Kaisei fue dura".

...

**País de agua caliente**

Un solo Chunin de Yōgan Village terminó de reconocer Kaisei Village y se dirigió a casa. Había visto los cuerpos del grupo de Azami y envió un pájaro mensajero de regreso con su informe al líder de la aldea. Estaba agotado y no quería nada más que volver a casa detrás de la seguridad de las paredes de Yōgan. Sin embargo, alguien más tenía otros planes ...

Una bala de francotirador golpeó el chunin en la parte posterior de la rodilla, lo que provocó que cayera mientras gritaba de dolor. Fue entonces cuando una joven apareció de la nada y preguntó: "¿A quién estaban cazando tus amigos?" El chunin se dio vuelta y miró a la chica. Jadeó de dolor y sintió una espada en su garganta y ella dijo: "Dime".

"Ozpin ..." dijo temblando. "Estaban cazando a Ozpin de Vale. Eso es todo lo que sé".

"¿Quién es Ozpin ahora?" ella preguntó.

"Su nombre es Kakashi ahora." dijo el hombre tembloroso. "Se está escondiendo en Konoha. Por favor, déjame vivir. ¡Te lo ruego!"

Apretó el gatillo de su rifle y sopló la cabeza del hombre en un espectacular rocío de sangre. "Vendiste tu alma a Salem. Se pudrió en el infierno". La joven se colgó el arma por encima del hombro y dijo. "Parece que voy a ir a Konoha". Luego desapareció en un espejo hecho de hielo ...

...

**El pueblo de Yōgan, país magma**

"La misión fue un fracaso, mi señora; no puedo decirte cuánto lo siento". dijo el líder de Yōgan Village mientras se arrodillaba ante una bola de cristal en un podio con varios acólitos encapuchados idénticamente en un círculo a su alrededor.

La 'bola de cristal' cambió y reveló su verdadera naturaleza. A Seer Grimm se levantó del podio y el rostro de Salem apareció en su "ojo" de cristal. Salem suspiró. "Fracaso…." Ella dijo en un tono decepcionado. "¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Ozpin todavía está vivo?"

El hombre se encogió. "Sí, señora. Se nos ha escapado".

"Aunque tuviste la ventaja de una sorpresa total ... ¿Cuál de los cuatro que elegiste para esta misión? ¿Fueron castigados?" preguntó la mujer de pelo blanco.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Están muertos, mi señora. Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió a la batalla".

"Entonces elegiste a tus guerreros ... _mal_ ". dijo Salem.

"Yo ... acepto la responsabilidad por el fracaso de la misión". dijo el líder de la aldea Yōgan inseguramente.

Salem chasqueó los dedos y los acólitos se volvieron hacia el orbe. "Incluso en la muerte, Ozpin sigue desafiándome". dijo la mujer de piel blanca. "Llévatelo hasta que yo decida sobre su castigo".

El líder de la aldea gritó lastimosamente cuando los acólitos lo arrastraron ...

" _Tendré que elegir un reemplazo para él para dirigir la aldea Yōgan ... Mmmm, me pregunto_ ...". Reflexionó la amante de pelo blanco de Grimm.

...

Los acólitos regresaron pronto y uno se arrodilló ante el Vidente. Salem se quedó perplejo, pero simplemente dijo: "Habla mi acólito".

El (macho?) Dijo en una voz gutural, desigual, " **LA** PLATA **DE OJOS** UNO ... **ELLA** HUNTS **de .** MI **SEÑORA** ... .Muchos **PÉRDIDAS** ..."

Salem respondió: "Daré instrucciones al próximo líder de la aldea Yōgan para que la elimine. No se preocupe por mi sirviente. Tengo en mente al hombre para el trabajo ...".

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

*** Village Yōgan Village, Magma País: Este es un lugar original que tu autor inventó.**

**Un capítulo ciertamente breve, pero hay varias cosas que quería configurar y este fue un buen punto de parada. Originalmente pensé ampliar la conversación de Raven / Weiss / Ino, pero se convirtió en una repetición de capítulos anteriores, así que abandoné la idea. En el siguiente capítulo aprenderemos más sobre Yōgan Village y su vínculo con Salem. Azul hacia fuera 28/10/18**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Bien, lentamente pero seguramente los capítulos están saliendo de nuevo. Aquí está el capítulo 36 de Tornado of Souls . ¡Disfrutar!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

* * *

Ultima vez:

**_El pueblo de Yōgan, país magma_**

_"La misión fue un fracaso, mi señora; no puedo decirte cuánto lo siento". dijo el líder de Yōgan Village mientras se arrodillaba ante una bola de cristal en un podio con varios acólitos encapuchados idénticamente en un círculo a su alrededor._

_La 'bola de cristal' cambió y reveló su verdadera naturaleza. A Seer Grimm se levantó del podio y el rostro de Salem apareció en su "ojo" de cristal. Salem suspiró. "Fracaso…." Ella dijo en un tono decepcionado. "¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Ozpin todavía está vivo?"_

_El hombre se encogió. "Sí, señora. Se nos ha escapado"._

_"Aunque tuviste la ventaja de una sorpresa total ... ¿Cuál de los cuatro que elegiste para esta misión? ¿Fueron castigados?" preguntó la mujer de pelo blanco._

_Sacudió la cabeza. "Están muertos, mi señora. Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió a la batalla"._

_"Entonces elegiste a tus guerreros ... mal__ ". dijo Salem._

_"Yo ... acepto la responsabilidad por el fracaso de la misión". dijo el líder de la aldea Yōgan inseguramente._

_Salem chasqueó los dedos y los acólitos se volvieron hacia el orbe. "Incluso en la muerte, Ozpin sigue desafiándome". dijo la mujer de piel blanca. "Llévatelo hasta que yo decida sobre su castigo"._

_El líder de la aldea gritó lastimosamente cuando los acólitos lo arrastraron ..._

_" __Voy a tener que elegir un reemplazo para él para dirigir la Yogan Village ... .Hmmm, me pregunto ... . __'ponderó la amante de pelo blanco de Grimm._

_..._

_Los acólitos regresaron pronto y uno se arrodilló ante el Vidente. Salem se quedó perplejo, pero simplemente dijo: "Habla mi acólito"._

_El (macho?) Dijo en una voz gutural, desigual, " __**LA**__ PLATA __**DE OJOS**__ UNO ... __**ELLA**__ HUNTS __**de .**__ MI __**SEÑORA**__ ... .Muchos __**PÉRDIDAS**__ ..."_

_Salem respondió: "Daré instrucciones al próximo líder de la aldea Yōgan para que la elimine. No se preocupe por mi sirviente. Tengo en mente al hombre para el trabajo ..."._

_..._

Capitulo 36

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Konoha**

Era temprano en la tarde y Naruto estaba visitando la residencia de Yamanaka para ver a su novia Pyrrha-chan antes de su próxima misión. Estaban jugando shogi mientras la rubia amante del naranja describía su peculiar situación. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían regresado de la batalla de la misión Kaisei. Pyrrha se rió y dijo: "Estoy segura de que lo harás bien, Naruto-kun. Quieres ser un líder con el tiempo, así que ahora es un buen momento para comenzar".

Naruto de sudor cayó. "Un genin que lidera a un Jonin especial parece un poco extraño, incluso si conozco el área y es pacífico".

"Esas fueron las instrucciones de Hokage-sama, sin embargo". Dijo la pelirroja radiante con una sonrisa. "Solo demuestra cuánta fe tiene él en ti. Hasta que Kakashi-sensei y yo estamos completamente recuperados, el Equipo 7 está fuera de servicio de todos modos. Has querido estirar las piernas, Naruto-kun. Puedo decir que te estás volviendo loco. sentados alrededor."

La rubia sonrió. "Tienes razón, por supuesto, Pyrrha-chan. Pero la situación es muy extraña".

...

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_El equipo 7 se reunió en la habitación de Pyrrha en el Hospital Konoha para discutir su situación. Kakashi llevaba su uniforme de combate habitual, pero tenía su mano derecha herida envuelta y su brazo en un cabestrillo. Estaba hablando con su habitual sonrisa de doble ojo mientras sostenía su Paraíso Icha-Icha en su mano izquierda. "En esencia, Hokage-sama ha suspendido al Equipo 7 del servicio activo para que todos podamos recuperarnos completamente. Pyrrha-chan y yo estamos totalmente suspendidos, Blake-chan está en servicio liviano (ella tenía su propia copia de Icha-Icha en la mano) y Naruto-kun está en reserva dado que ya se recuperó debido a su factor de curación "._

_"¿Qué vamos a hacer todos mientras tanto Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Pyrrha. "Dicen que pronto podré salir del hospital, pero estoy cubierto de vendas"._

_Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y dijo: "La orden del día es curarse. Personalmente, estoy esperando un tiempo de lectura de calidad"._

_Blake sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Estoy __**dispuesto**__ a eso. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntarme cómo sabía el enemigo acerca de __**Ozpin**__ . Eso es información clasificada. Me pregunto si no deberíamos investigar eso"._

_Naruto asintió. "Debe haber una filtración aquí en Konoha. Tal vez yo-"_

_El sensei de cabello plateado negó con la cabeza. "Déjale eso a Hokage-sama. Él ya me informó que lo está investigando"._

_Fin del flashback…._

...

Pyrrha dijo: "Te llevarás bien con Qrow Branwen. Es un buen hombre. Además, ya eres un héroe en el País de las Olas por lo que he oído. Kakashi-sensei dijo que incluso llamaron a un puente después de ti. No Todos pueden decir eso ".

Alguien llamó a la puerta de Pyrrha y entró la voz de Ino. "Pyrrha-chan; son Ino y Weiss. ¿Puedo entrar?"

La pelirroja respondió: "Sí, por favor, entra Ino-chan; Naruto-kun y yo solo estábamos hablando".

Ino entró con una bandeja de té. Le dio a Naruto una gran sonrisa y dijo: "Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun, es bueno verte".

Naruto medio saludó y dijo, "Hola Ino; buenas tardes Weiss. ¿Cómo están ustedes dos?"

"Lo estamos haciendo bien". dijo la heredera de Yamanaka mientras dejaba la bandeja y le daba té a Pyrrha y Naruto. "Te escuché reír en el pasillo, Pyrrha-chan; ¿qué está pasando?"

Pyrrha se rió y tomó un sorbo de su té. "Naruto-kun tiene una nueva misión y él está al mando por primera vez. Va a estar a cargo de Qrow Branwen en una misión de reconocimiento en Wave Country".

Weiss habló y preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos: "Pensé que Qrow era un Jonin especial. ¿Cómo puede estar bajo el mando de un genin?"

La pelirroja rió más fuerte. "¡Eso es lo que no tiene precio al respecto! Hokage-sama ordenó ese arreglo. Probablemente sea porque Naruto-kun es un gran héroe en Wave".

Weiss levantó una ceja y estaba a punto de preguntar si Naruto era un héroe cuando Ino se hizo cargo de nuevo. "¡Naruto-kun, escuché que nombraron un puente en honor a ti allá abajo! Dile a Weiss y a mí cómo sucedió".

Naruto dijo tímidamente, "Ummm, realmente no es un gran problema. Todo el Equipo 7 original estaba realmente involucrado".

La heredera de Schnee se hizo cargo de nuevo y dijo: "Ahora _estoy_ interesada. Si le pusieron un nombre a un puente después de ti, debe haber sido una misión".

Al ver que tanto Ino como Weiss tenían la intención de sacar la información de Naruto; Pyrrha sonrió y dijo: "Adelante, cuéntales sobre la Misión de la Ola y la Batalla del Puente Naruto-kun. Kakashi-sensei se lo explicó a Blake-chan y yo, pero nunca te he oído decirlo. Estoy seguro. Será interesante."

La rubia le dio a la pelirroja una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Está bien. Fue la primera misión de rango C del Equipo 7 y se convirtió en A-rango antes de que se dijera y terminara ...".

Naruto mantuvo entretenidos a Pyrrha, Weiss e Ino durante horas mientras regalaba a las chicas con el cuento ...

...

**Apartamento de Raven Branwen**

Qrow estaba hablando con su hermana Raven en su departamento compartido acerca de cierta rubia. Raven tenía las manos en las caderas y dijo amenazadora: "No quiero que le des una mala impresión a Naruto-kun. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de explicarle sobre Sakura y mi relación con ella. La última Lo que necesito es que te engañes totalmente a ti mismo y a mí por asociación. ¿Conseguir a mi hermano a la deriva ...?

El (ahora) gemelo mayor tomó un sorbo de su frasco y dijo: "¿De dónde viene todo esto de Raven? Hokage-sama me dio el rango de Especial Jonin debido a mi experiencia y habilidades de lucha. Sabes que puedo manejarme por mi cuenta".

"También te puso bajo el mando de Naruto-kun porque usas chakra como un samurai en lugar de un ninja adecuado". Gruñó Cuervo. "Además, el rango no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que actúas como un idiota".

El hombre de ojos rojos sonrió desagradable y dijo: "Creo que Raven- _Chan_ se siente atraído."

Raven estalló en un rubor atómico y rugió, "¡ **_Mm-moron!_** "

_Las risas de Qrow resonaron en el complejo de apartamentos_ ...

...

**Torre Hokage, Oficina del Tercer Hokage**

Esa noche, Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba mirando a su nieto sustituto, Naruto, sin mucho orgullo. Los trece años que tenían catorce años estaban de pie con atención en sus ojos azules. Junto a él estaba la flaca figura de Qrow Branwen, que ahora lucía una diadema de Konoha en su brazo izquierdo, como la que llevaba Nara Shikamaru. Dijeron al unísono: "¡Reporto para el deber Hokage-sama!"

El Tercer Hokage dijo: "Con tranquilidad, hombres. Sé que ustedes dos han sido presentados formalmente y quiero que hagan todo lo posible para trabajar bien juntos. Esta es una misión de nivel Chunin y la razón por la que Naruto está a cargo es su conocimiento de Wave Country y el hecho de que la gente de Wave le pidieron específicamente que viniera allí para esta misión ". Qrow levantó una ceja negra pero Hiruzen continuó antes de que el cazador pudiera interrogarlo. El anciano Hokage dijo: "Naruto es considerado un héroe nacional en el País de las Olas. Incluso le pusieron el nombre de un puente masivo por sus acciones".

Qrow exhaló. "Hombre, no tenía idea de eso".

Hiruzen rió y encendió su pipa. "Estoy seguro de que ambos tendrán algunas historias para contarnos en esta misión. Ahora permítanme explicarles la situación. Criaturas de Grimm fueron descubiertas en el territorio de la Ola y una cazadora apareció en el área de la nada y comenzó a exterminarlas ... Excepto por uno que no pudo derrotar. Desapareció después de luchar contra ella, pero aún está en el área. Tu misión es destruirlo y, con suerte, hacer contacto con esta cazadora. Si puedes conseguir que se una a Konoha, mucho mejor. . ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Naruto preguntó: "¿Cuándo fue solicitada la misión?" Se volvió hacia Qrow y explicó: "El correo es realmente lento desde Wave, o fue en el pasado".

Qrow asintió a la rubia y el Hokage dijo: "Todavía no es tan rápido. La cazadora y las batallas con los Grimm se llevaron a cabo hace más de seis semanas, pero la solicitud de la misión real fue hace solo una semana. los últimos dos días ".

La guadaña le preguntó: "Hokage-sama, ¿qué tan graves fueron las bajas a causa de los Grimm?

"Las lesiones causadas por las Criaturas de Grimm fueron muy leves debido a nuestra misteriosa cazadora". explicó Hiruzen. "Fue increíblemente eficaz por lo que se describió. El problema es que desapareció después de luchar contra el Grimm más fuerte".

"Entonces esta Cazadora se movió o murió en la batalla". dijo Qrow.

El Tercer Hokage respondió: "La carta de misión implica que ella siguió adelante después de que Grimm más fuerte se retiró. Sin embargo, no hay forma de saber lo que está pasando ahora. Ahí es donde entran ustedes dos".

Naruto asintió. "Luego exterminaremos a los Grimm en el área e intentaremos encontrar a esta cazadora Hokage-sama".

...

Qrow y Naruto pronto dejaron la Torre Hokage y se intercambiaron notas. La rubia dijo: "Espero que nos llevemos bien con Qrow-san. Blake-chan y Pyrrha-chan dijeron que eres un luchador poderoso. Me alegro de que vayas conmigo".

La guadaña portadora sonrió y dijo: "Mi hermana Raven también habló muy bien de ti. Creo que nos llevaremos bien. Sólo llámame Qrow por cierto; no soy demasiado formal".

Naruto sonrió con dientes y dijo: "Genial, yo tampoco soy formal. Solo llámame Naruto". Naruto miró el pergamino de la misión y dijo: "Wave está a unos tres días al este de aquí a velocidades de ninja. Vamos a empacar por tres semanas en caso de que tengamos que buscar a esta misteriosa cazadora. Saldremos a las 8 de la mañana desde la aldea principal. puertas. ¿Eso te funciona?

El hombre de ojos rojos asintió. "Eso es bueno para mí. Nos vemos en las puertas mañana por la mañana a las 8 am en punto".

...

**País de Magma, el pueblo de Yōgan**

Los acólitos se arrodillaron ante el Vidente Grimm cuando Salem se dirigió a ellos. "¿Así que la cazadora de ojos plateados se ha ido?" preguntó la amante de Grimm. "¿Cuándo se fue de Magma Country?"

El portavoz de los acólitos contestado en su (?) Voz inhumana, " **MI** SEÑORA ... **LA** PLATA **DE OJOS** UNO ... **ELLA** HA **NO** HA **VISTO** EN **UN** SEMANA ..."

Salem asintió. "Entonces es seguro para nosotros continuar con el acólito. El que elegí para dirigir ... Pásamelo para que pueda hablar con él".

" **HE** HUYERON **EN** MIEDO ... **MI** SEÑORA ... **SERÁ** QUE ...?" preguntó el líder del acólito.

Salem suspiró. "Siempre se retrasa ... Supongo que fue un golpe de suerte que lo encontráramos. Simplemente recupérelo con mis acólitos. No lo destruyan. Es útil para mí incluso si es un cobarde. Podría usar sus habilidades administrativas si nada. más."

Todos los acólitos se inclinaron al unísono. " **ENTENDIDO** ... .WE **SE** ... .CARRY **FUERA** SU **VOLUNTAD** ... .MY **SEÑORA** ...".

...

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Konoha**

Naruto y Qrow fueron despedidos en el Konoha Front Gates por el equipo 7, Raven y Hinata a la mañana siguiente. Naruto se había despedido en privado a cada una de sus novias esa mañana.

Kakashi sonrió doblemente y dijo: "Buena suerte, caballero. Cuídense las espaldas en su viaje".

"Ten cuidado con tu misión". dijo Pyrrha. "Ojalá pudiera acompañarme".

"Solo te concentras en curar a Pyrrha-chan". dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta".

Blake agradeció a la pareja con una sonrisa y dijo: "Venga a casa con nosotros".

Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Naruto-kun; tú y Qrow deberían poder tomar casi cualquier cosa. Estar a salvo".

Raven dijo: "Qrow, ten cuidado". Ella se sonrojó un poco y dijo: "Naruto-kun, mantente a salvo. Estaré pensando en ti".

...

**País de Magma, el pueblo de Yōgan**

Salem sonrió con indulgencia a través de los videntes de los acólitos de la aldea de Yōgan, mientras arrastraban a un hombre encogido ante ella. El hombre se encogió de hombros y dijo en tono agradable: "Leonardo; es tan bueno verte de nuevo. Con todo el desorden de la transmigración del alma, me preocupaba que te hubieras olvidado de mí en la muerte, pero tus acciones demuestran claramente que ese no es el caso. . "

El león faunus Leonardo Lionheart miró a Salem con terror. "¿Q-qué quieres de mí, mi señora? ¡Ya te quitaste la vida una vez! ¡He dado todo lo que tengo para dar!"

Salem chasqueó los dedos y los acólitos cubrieron a Lionheart con varias armas. Respiró para tranquilizarse y dijo con el ceño fruncido: "Leo, no olvides tu puesto. Tú vives para servirme incluso en la muerte. No tienes otra opción. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de dirigir una aldea ninja. A pesar de de sus ... indecisiones ... Usted es un excelente administrador como se muestra en la Academia Haven. Esto es lo que quiero que haga ... "

...

Horas más tarde, Leo Lionheart estaba leyendo los registros de Yōgan Village como su nuevo líder. No estaba muy cómodo con la idea, pero considerando que la alternativa era la **_muerte_** a manos de los acólitos de Salem, pensó que sería mejor para él servir a Lady Salem una vez más. Yōgan Village se encontraba en Magma Country, que estaba en el extremo más oriental del país de Hot Water. Durante mucho tiempo se consideró que había desaparecido, pero los pocos sobrevivientes de la aldea Yōgan restauraron lentamente su hogar después de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi. ... Más tarde descubrieron un _Cristal de la Iluminación_ ... conocido de otra manera como un Grimm Vidente que salió de una de las semillas de piedra de Salem que se envió hace más de un siglo.

El pueblo fue reconstruido y repoblado silenciosamente durante décadas, pero entre hace diez y quince años hubo una explosión demográfica de almas transmigradas de Remnant ... que murió casualmente en presencia de una cazadora de ojos plateados llamada _Summer Rose_ ... Leo se quedó sin aliento. Salem le había informado que la luz blanca de esos ojos plateados podría hacer que un alma del Remanente viajara a otro reino. Él mismo vio la luz blanca de los ojos plateados de Ruby Rose que aparentemente lo envió a las Naciones Elementales. '_Así que cuando morí en las manos de Salem, la energía emitida por Ruby Rose me envió aquí ... y la mayoría de los ninjas en Yōgan Village son personas que perdieron contra la Madre de Ruby ... desde que era seguidora de Ozpin, siempre han querido vengarse de él. ya que. Ahora Ozpin está aquí en las Naciones Elementales y se lo conoce como Hatake Kakashi_ . pensó el ex director de Haven Academy. '…. _Y ya que odian a Ozpin con una pasión, la gente de Yōgan Village voluntariamente sigue a Salem. La ven como su deidad patrona que protege el pueblo ... Y yo estoy atrapado en el medio_ .

...

Lo más desconcertante para Lionheart eran los acólitos de Salem. Eran una especie de Grimm que había evolucionado para poder hablar. Las criaturas vestían túnicas y mantenían sus rasgos ocultos. Aparecieron recientemente y actuaron como guardianes del santuario de Salem. Los acólitos también actuaron como guardaespaldas y guardianes del líder de la aldea Yōgan. " _Si realmente voy a escapar de la influencia de Lady Salem, entonces tengo que ser capaz de entender a estos acólitos_ ". pensó Leo. " _Una vez que encuentro una debilidad que puedo explotar, puedo separarme de esta locura_ ...".

...

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Konoha**

Aburame Shino estaba sentado con sus padres. Shibi estaba examinando un nuevo tipo de insecto que Shino había encontrado. "Es una raza fascinante Shino-kun". dijo el patriarca de Aburame mientras admiraba la elegante avispa de espalda blanca, como el insecto que encontró su hijo. "Estos _Lanceros_están reconstruyendo lenta pero seguramente tu núcleo de chakra. A la velocidad que se avecina, no hay razón para que no puedas volver al servicio de ninja activo en unos pocos meses".

"Esto es motivo de celebración". dijo la Madre de Shino alegremente: "Todos estábamos muy preocupados. Estoy seguro de que sus compañeros en el Equipo 8 estarán encantados. Kurenai-san, Kiba-kun y Hinata-chan lo han visitado regularmente desde que fueron heridos por el Grimm. . "

Shino vaciló y luego dijo: "Por supuesto, madre; pero me gustaría tener toda la fuerza antes de que se lo digamos. Será una sorpresa".

"¿Por qué esperas tanto Shino?" preguntó Shibi. "Seguramente tus compañeros de equipo merecen saberlo".

"En este momento todavía estoy relativamente débil sin mis escarabajos Kikaichū". dijo Shino con un suspiro. "Hasta que los Lanceros se hayan aclimatado por completo y los haya dominado, seré una carga para mis compañeros".

Su madre suspiró. "Entiendo a Shino-kun, pero no creo que tus amigos te consideren una carga. Sin embargo, tu padre y yo respetaremos tus deseos. Sin embargo, una vez que estés en plena forma, tendremos que informar al Hokage y a tus compañeros. "

Shino sonrió y asintió. "Gracias madre; padre. Necesito entrenar y dominar a mis nuevos socios lo antes posible".

"Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, hijo mío". dijo Shibi. "Los Lanceros te restaurarán en poco tiempo".

...

**País de fuego, País de fuego / Frontera de país de las olas**

El viaje de tres días a Wave había transcurrido sin incidentes ... en su mayor parte. Naruto y Qrow descubrieron que se llevaban bastante bien y disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. Qrow estaba tomando un sorbo de su frasco y dijo: "¡Hah! Eso fue increíble. Recuérdame que nunca juegue contra ti, niño".

Naruto se rió. "Bueno, esos comerciantes corruptos fueron los que trataron de estafar a nuestro dinero. Por alguna loca razón, siempre he sido imbatible en las cartas".

"Si alguna vez dejas de ser un ninja, creo que podrías ser un jugador profesional". rió Qrow.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "Voy a ser Hokage algún día. No puedo rendirme. De hecho, estamos en la frontera. No hay guardias fronterizos en Wave Country, pero cuando lleguemos al puente, Necesitamos presentar nuestros documentos de viaje ".

Mientras los dos hombres viajaban a lo largo de Qrow, vieron el Gran Puente de Naruto y no pudieron evitar sentirse impresionados por la construcción masiva. Los guardias en el puente pronto saludaron a la pareja de viajeros y les dieron la bienvenida a Wave Country.

"¡Es el héroe de la ola!" Dijo el primer guardia cuando aparecieron a la vista.

El segundo guardia dijo alegremente: "¡Bienvenido Naruto! Es genial tenerte aquí de nuevo".

El rubio amante de las naranjas se encontró siendo recibido por casi todos cuando entraban en la ahora próspera Aldea de la Ola. Naruto se volvió hacia Qrow y dijo: "Este lugar estaba desolado durante la Misión de la Ola. Es genial ver que a todos les va tan bien. Creo que tenemos que ir a la casa del anciano Tazuna y ver qué está pasando. Es nuestro contacto principal después de todos."

La pareja pronto llegó a la casa de Tazuna, junto al mar, y Naruto llamó a la puerta. La voz de Inari sonó desde el interior. "¡Viniendo!" dijo el niño. Abrió la puerta y vio a Naruto allí. Inari dijo emocionada, "¡Naruto-nii-san, es tan bueno verte!"

...

Un par de horas después; Qrow y Naruto estaban sentados con la familia de Tazuna durante la cena y discutiendo los eventos recientes en Wave. "Después de que la cazadora se fue, aparecieron más Criaturas de Grimm, pero se quedaron en el desierto y no han molestado a nadie". explicó Tazuna. "Pero el fuerte que la cazadora expulsó reapareció y es por eso que te llamamos para ayudarte".

El cazador larguirucho preguntó: "¿Puedes decirnos qué tan grande es este Grimm que no pudo derrotar? Nos ayudaría a combatirlo si pudiéramos identificarlo antes de tiempo".

Tazuna explicó: "La criatura se ve como un hombre con ojos rojos y una máscara de hueso blanco. También actúa como una persona. No es una bestia sin sentido que ataca a todo como los demás. La cazadora nos dijo que lo evitáramos a un costo porque es increíblemente peligroso. . "

Naruto levantó una ceja. "Parece un ser humano?" La rubia miró a Qrow y dijo: "Nunca antes había oído hablar de este tipo de Grimm".

Qrow suspiró. "Tampoco he escuchado de este tipo. Esto es inesperado ... Supongo que tendremos que jugar de oído".

...

"Entonces cuéntanos sobre esta cazadora Tazuna". dijo Qrow. "¿Dio su nombre o tiene un arma única?"

El constructor del puente respondió: "Ella nunca nos dio su nombre. Ella usa hielo y una espada de doble punta que se dobla en una especie de rifle * ①".

"¿Cómo es ella?" preguntó Naruto. ' _Haku tuvo lanzamiento de hielo_ ...'

Tazuna reflexionó un momento y dijo: "Es una cosita linda con cabello negro y puntas rojas ... Tiene su edad, Naruto. Oh, también tiene ojos plateados realmente inusuales. Son realmente sorprendentes".

Los ojos del cazador de ojos rojos se ensancharon. '…. _¿RUBÍ? _' el pensó.

Al ver el rostro del Especial Jonin, el genin rubio preguntó: "Qrow, ¿conoces a esta persona?"

"No estoy seguro, pero suena como una de mis sobrinas ...". dijo Qrow. "Me pregunto qué podría haber pasado". ' _Dioses, qué Ruby y Yang caen en la misma batalla que Weiss ...? _'

...

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Konoha**

El equipo 8 estaba visitando a su amigo Aburame Shino en el Aburame Clan Compound. Shino les dio la bienvenida y el grupo se sentó a tomar un bocadillo ligero. Kurenai sonrió a su estudiante y le dijo: "Hoy pareces estar de mejor humor, Shino-kun. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

Shino asintió y dijo: "Parece que mi núcleo de chakra finalmente se está recuperando. Todavía serán unos meses, pero debería poder unirme a ti".

"¡Eso es maravilloso Shino-kun!" dijo Hinata felizmente. "No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos".

Kiba hizo una bomba de puño. "¡Eso es un gran amigo! Sabía que harías una reaparición". Akamaru ladró alegremente y Kiba dijo: "Akamaru también está feliz".

"Estas son buenas noticias." acordó Kurenai brillantemente. "El equipo simplemente no ha sido el mismo sin ti".

"Me preocupaba que Raven-san hubiera tomado mi lugar". explicó Shino. "He estado fuera de acción por mucho tiempo".

"Nadie puede o te reemplazará Shino-kun". respondió Kurenai en un tono tranquilizador. "Raven es una buena camarada, pero ella no eres tú".

Kiba agregó: "Además, somos un equipo de rastreo y ella no es muy rastreadora en comparación con usted y sus insectos".

Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Nunca dudes que el Equipo 8 es tu hogar, Shino-kun".

El grupo habló animadamente acerca de que Shino regresó a la acción por algún tiempo y el usuario de insectos se sintió mucho mejor acerca de su posición en la vida. Shino pensó para sí mismo: ' _Todavía me pregunto por qué necesito mantener escondidos a estos Lanceros. Cuando Lady Salem me las regaló, me dijo que debía mantenerlas en secreto por ahora_ ... ".

...

**País de las olas, el gran puente de Naruto**

Dos días después, Naruto y Qrow decidieron que patrullar el área en busca de signos de Grimm en las cercanías de la Villa de las Olas era probablemente la mejor manera de encontrar a la Cazadora oa la Criatura de Grimm del tamaño de un hombre que era tan peligrosa. Durante los últimos dos días no habían encontrado nada importante, excepto un par de Ursas que rápidamente fueron exterminados. El tercer día fue diferente, aunque ... Mientras la pareja caminaba por el puente, la rubia vio la inconfundible silueta de un hombre alto y musculoso con pelo de punta empuñando un arma igualmente inconfundible: el Kubikiribōchō de la Niebla Oculta.

Naruto se **_quedó sin_** aliento y dijo, "¿ **_Momichi Zabuza?_** " La silueta se volvió hacia ellos, revelando una máscara blanca hueso y ojos rojos ... "No, no Zabuza…." Susurró el ninja rubio mientras se enfriaba en su espina dorsal.

" **USTED** ... .YOU **SABE** ME **KID** ...? DONDE **ES** HAKU ...?" Preguntó el Grimm en tono desigual.

El ninja amante de la naranja se detuvo y luego respondió con tristeza: "Haku está muerto ... murió en la batalla del puente ...". Luego preguntó: "¿Quién _eres_tú ...?"

" **HAKU** ES **VIVO!** ... .She **luchado** ME ... **DEL NOMBRE** Z-Zabuza ... **DURO** PARA **RECORDAR** ..." dijo el Grimm. Movió su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás en agitación. Luego preguntó: "¿ **QUIÉN** ... **TE** VAS ...?"

Naruto respondió: "Soy Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha. Estaba allí cuando te sacrificaste para derrotar a Gato".

La criatura se estaba poniendo cada vez más enojada. Entonces el Grimm gruñó: " **¿GATO?** ... NO **SABES** GATO ... **SABE** HAKU ... ¿¡ **DÓNDE** ESTÁ **HAKU ?!** "

Qrow susurró: "¡Esto va cuesta abajo rápido, Naruto! ¡Este Grimm está enojado! ¡Prepárate!"

Los dos ninjas de Konoha sacaron sus armas y la rubia dijo: "Momichi Zabuza era un Jonin de élite y un maestro del kenjutsu. ¡No subestimes esto!"

Obviamente enfurecido por este punto, el Grimm levantó la Espada del Ejecutor y gritó: " **¡MUERE!** "

...

El Grimm lanzó un brutal asalto a los dos ninjas de Konoha. La intención de matar en el aire era sofocante, pero Naruto desató la suya incluso en el campo de juego. Las chispas volaron cuando Qrow atacó con su espada y se batió en duelo con la Espada del Ejecutor empuñando a Grimm. Qrow fue derribado por el poder físico que los Grimm tenían, pero Naruto y una docena de clones se movieron y atacaron ferozmente cuando Qrow se puso de pie.

El original Naruto formó un Rasengan y envió al Grimm a volar, pero no logró matarlo. La criatura se fue cayendo de punta en punta pero rápidamente se puso de pie. La rubia cargó después del Grimm solo para tener que saltar a un lado para evitar ser atravesada por el Kubikiribōchō. Naruto formó un primer grito y "¡Gran avance!" El jutsu de viento sopló al Grimm en una viga metálica del puente con un crujido que hizo que la criatura gritara de dolor.

Cuando el Grimm se sacudió el impacto, Qrow cayó sobre él con su arma en su forma de guadaña y le quitó el brazo izquierdo a la criatura. El Grimm se tambaleó hacia un lado ya que estaba desequilibrado sin su extremidad. La criatura pareció atraerse sobre sí misma y rugió de dolor al brotar un nuevo brazo de hueso. Los Grimm luego se lanzaron hacia la masa de clones de Naruto y los disiparon usando su brazo afilado como un arma en sí mismo.

Pronto Naruto y Qrow se dieron cuenta de que el Grimm estaba protegiendo su cabeza enmascarada y parecía poder regenerar las extremidades a voluntad.

"Mierda." gruñó Naruto. "Tenemos que quitarle la cabeza a Qrow. Está utilizando la Hoja del Ejecutor para proteger su cráneo".

Qrow hizo girar su guadaña y dijo. "Si puedo sacar el brazo de la espada, entonces puedes tomar su cabeza. Aunque es muy rápido".

Un espejo de hielo apareció sobre el Grimm de la nada y la criatura pronto se encontró inmóvil mientras sus pies estaban congelados en el hielo. El Grimm gritó, " **¡HAKUUUU!** "

Naruto gritó, " _¡Ahora!_ " Mientras él y Qrow cargaban contra la bestia. Qrow quitó los brazos del Grimm con su guadaña. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, la rubia golpeó con _Shear Trigger_ y le cortó la cabeza aún gritando.

El portador de hielo aterrizó frente al Grimm. Llevaba una capucha y una capa blancas y dijo en voz baja: "Perdóname, Zabuza-sama ...".

Cuando el Grimm pereció, se disolvió dejando atrás el cadáver sin cabeza y desmembrado de Momichi Zabuza ... Y Naruto exhaló aliviado y miró al recién llegado. "Haku ...?" preguntó.

Ella sonrió suavemente y explicó: "Yo era Haku pero mi nombre es Summer Rose ahora, Naruto-kun. Mis recuerdos están un poco revueltos pero te recuerdo claramente. Haku te tenía muy querido en su corazón". El verano se volvió hacia Qrow. "Te he echado de menos, Qrow Branwen. Es bueno ver que tus habilidades de lucha aún están a la par".

Qrow relajó su postura y se entristeció: "Verano ... ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta". Hizo un gesto hacia los restos de Zabuza. "¿Puedes decirme qué diablos fue eso?"

Summer sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Los restos de Zabuza-sama se convirtieron en una especie de Grimm Salem que se llama Acólito. Parece que recuerdan las habilidades de combate del cadáver que poseen, pero aparte de Zabuza-sama, no he encontrado ninguna que pueda recordar sus nombres humanos. solo puedo pensar que la voluntad de Zabuza-sama era demasiado fuerte como para que la de Salem la subvirtiera ".

"Nunca usó jutsus tampoco". dijo Naruto.

La cazadora respondió: "No estoy segura de cuánta capacidad tienen para el chakra aparte del caminar por los árboles. Parecen muy limitadas en ese aspecto".

"Contemos nuestras bendiciones entonces". dijo Qrow. "¿Estás bien, verano? Estás llorando".

Summer se frotó las lágrimas de los ojos. "Lo siento, pero la parte de mí que es Haku no puede dejar de llorar por Zabuza-sama".

Naruto asintió con tristeza y dijo: "Construyamos una pira para que los restos de Zabuza no sean profanados nuevamente".

"¿Qué pasa con el Kubikiribōchō?" preguntó Qrow. "No podemos dejarlo para que otra persona lo robe".

"Debería ir a Haku ... Me refiero a Summer en realidad". respondió Naruto. "¿Vienes con nosotros?" le preguntó a la chica encapuchada.

La cazadora sonrió y dijo: "Me gustaría ese Naruto-kun".

"Entonces lo llevaremos de vuelta a Konoha". respondió la rubia.

...

**País de Magma, el pueblo de Yōgan**

Leonardo Lionheart estaba leyendo los últimos informes de sus ninjas. "No hay señales de la cazadora de ojos plateados". pensó en voz alta. " _Igual de bien en realidad. Podríamos incurrir en pérdidas masivas contra uno de ellos_ '. Leo se dirigió a uno de sus asesores. "Dado que el de ojos plateados se ha desvanecido, deberíamos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para recuperar o las pérdidas recientes contra Ozpin. Perder a cuatro Jonins contra él es absolutamente _espantoso_ . Realmente no veo lo que mi predecesor estaba tratando de lograr. Él subestimó por completo a Ozpin ... O mejor dicho, Hatake Kakashi ".

"¿No deberíamos enviar un equipo a Fire Country para eliminar a Ozpin, señor?" Preguntó el asesor. "Nuestros aldeanos ansían venganza".

"Conozco a Ozpin de maneras que tú no". dijo Leo con autoridad. "La idea de que podríamos llevarlo con un equipo a su tierra natal es ridícula. Necesitamos descansar y esperar nuestro tiempo. Nuestra gente necesita tener paciencia y debemos planificar con cuidado".

El consejero asintió vacilante. "Como desees Lionheart-sama".

...

**País de la ola**

Naruto selló el Kubikiribōchō en un pergamino para transportarlo después de que quemaran los restos de Zabuza para finalmente dejarlo descansar. No había signos de que el cuerpo hubiera sido poseído por algún tipo de Grimm.

El verano fue comprensible sobre Zabuza, pero feliz de estar con su viejo compañero de equipo Qrow. Ella le estaba explicando a Qrow y Naruto sobre su nueva arma. "Lo llamo Trago de Acero". dijo la chica con capucha blanca. "Me ha servido bien, pero podría necesitar una actualización".

"Estoy seguro de que mi amiga Tenten puede trabajar en eso". dijo Naruto. "Ella dirige una tienda de armas en Konoha con su papá".

"Eso seria genial." dijo verano. "Me imagino que Steel Swallow se beneficiará con la ayuda de un forjador de armas profesional".

...

No fue hasta que estuvieron en el camino de regreso a Konoha que Summer explicó su situación a los demás. "Es borroso para mí ahora, pero durante años y años estuve en una especie de limbo luchando contra Criaturas de Grimm. Pensé que estaba atrapado para siempre por Salem. Cuando llegué me fusioné con Haku y estaba muy desorientado. Todo se enfocó y "Vi al acólito que poseía a Zabuza-sama. Estábamos casi inmediatamente atrapados en la batalla y me desconecté al darme cuenta de que no podía ganar. Los sentimientos de lealtad de Haku hacia Zabuza-sama eran demasiado fuertes como para dejar que lo destruyera como un Grimm".

Qrow negó con la cabeza. "Me preocupaba que fueras Ruby. Ella estaba en la última batalla que escuché".

Los ojos de verano se agrandaron, "¿Mi Ruby es una cazadora?"

El hombre de ojos rojos sonrió. "Sí, tanto Ruby como Yang. Tai los crió bien. Ambos son chicas increíbles. Ruby se parece a ti y Yang también es hermosa".

La niña encapuchada sonrió con nostalgia. "Ruby y Yang ... .Raven no sabe cuánto perdió con Yang ..."

"Raven está aquí para hacerlo. Ella ha envejecido como tú". dijo Qrow. "Se arrepiente de haber dejado a Yang atrás ahora".

El verano frunció el ceño. "Debería. Me sorprendió cuando ella dejó a Yang completamente sola con Tai".

"Bueno, considera esto como un nuevo comienzo". dijo Qrow. "Raven también ha cambiado".

...

**POSDATA:**

*** ①: Es un bastón de sable de doble extremo. Se ve idéntico al juego de Playstation Chrono Cross, el arma Swallow de acero que es manejada por el personaje Serge. Vea el Wiki Chrono Cross en línea. Las cuchillas se extienden en esta forma. El arma luego se pliega a la mitad con las dos cuchillas actuando como un trípode cuando es necesario para su forma de rifle de francotirador. Las cuchillas también pueden permanecer fijas hacia afuera en forma de rifle actuando como una doble bayoneta.**

**Este capítulo no fluyó tan bien como me hubiera gustado, pero resultó bien. A las múltiples personas que adivinaron que Summer estaba ingresando en el último capítulo, buen trabajo. Escogí el trago de acero porque originalmente lo consideraba una alternativa para Naruto. Además, el arma de Summer no ha sido revelada en RWBY. Si es así, puedo hacer que Summer cambie eso más adelante. Nos vemos la proxima vez Azul hacia fuera 11/7/18**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Naruto: Tornado de almas**_

* * *

**Exención de responsabilidad general: no soy propietario de Naruto o RWBY**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Todavía en racha por lo que los capítulos siguen llegando. Aquí está el capítulo 37 de Tornado de almas. ¡Disfrutar!**

**[] Significa signos de mano.**

* * *

Ultima vez:

_No tenía hasta el momento de regresar a Konoha que Summer a su situación en los demás. Es borroso para mí ahora, pero durante años y años en una especie de limbo luchando contra Criaturas de Grimm. Pensé que estaba atrapado para siempre por Salem. Cuando llegué a la fusión con Haku y estaba muy desorientado. Todo se enfocó y "Vi Al acólito que poseía un Zabuza-sama. Estábamos casi inmediatamente atrapados en la batalla y me desconecté al darme cuenta de que no puedo ganar. "Los sentimientos de lealtad de Haku hacia Zabuza-sama eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarlo de lado"._

_Qrow negó con la cabeza. "Me preocupaba que fueras Ruby. Ella estaba en la última batalla que escuché"._

_Los ojos de verano se agrandaron, "¿Mi Ruby es una cazadora?"_

_El hombre de ojos rojos sonrió. "Sí, tanto Ruby como Yang. Tai los niños bien parecidos. Ruby se parece a ti y Yang también es hermosa"._

_La niña encapuchada sonrió con nostalgia. "Ruby y Yang ... .Rvengar no sabe cómo se perdió con Yang ..."_

_" __Cuervo está aquí para hacerlo. Ella ha envejecido como tú". dijo Qrow. "Se arrepiente de haber dejado un Yang atrás ahora"._

_El verano frunció el ceño. "Debería. Me sorprendió cuando ella dejó un Yang completamente sola con Tai"._

_" __Bueno, considera esto como un nuevo comienzo". dijo Qrow. "Cuervo también ha cambiado"._

_... __._

Capitulo 37

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Konoha**

Mientras Naruto y Qrow estaban en su misión en el País de las Olas, las dos canciones del Equipo 7 y sus compañeros no habían estado inactivos. Blake, la Pyrrha y Hinata casi totalmente recuperados salieron a comprar con algunos de sus amigos. Ino y Weiss planeaban hacer un cambio de imagen de todos los modos y Blake se convirtió en un nuevo equipo de kunoichi estaba en orden. La niña de orejas de gato estaba de buen humor. "Creo que conseguiré un abrigo largo como Anko nee-chan. También podría usar un cinturón de utilidad para mi equipo extra".

Weiss asintió en aprobación. "Ino y yo decidimos conseguir un vestido de batalla como el que tenía en Remanente. Se adapta mejor a nuestro nuevo estilo de lucha que un kimono de batalla".

El grupo descendió en una tienda de ropa de kunoichi y comenzó a pasar los estantes para los tamaños correctos. No le gusta mucho tiempo a Blake elegir un nuevo uniforme. La niña faunus felina comprendió un top negro sin mangas con recortes rectangulares y forma de diamante alrededor del escote. También comprendí nuevos pantalones negros ajustados, como un cinturón utilitario blanco, junto con sus fundas de shuriken y kunai. Para el calzado, la chica de los ojos. Por último, Blake también usó un abrigo largo y blanco con un gris oscuro para terminar su nuevo estilo. * ①

El nuevo atuendo de Weiss e Ino era un poco más complejo. * ② Escogieron un vestido corto y brillante con una gradación de color de azul a azul pálido en el dobladillo con una cinta blanca que se envuelve varias veces alrededor de la cintura. Sobre el atuendo, los dos agregaron un encogimiento de hombros azul de manga larga con el escudo circular de la familia Yamanaka impreso en la parte posterior en blanco. La nueva imagen se completó con tacones de cuña azul marino junto con fundas de shuriken y kunai. * ③

Luego, Ino y Weiss fueron a la tienda de armas de Tenten y recogieron el recién completado Myrtenaster, un estoque de acción múltiple hecho de metal chakra. Llevaba múltiples cargas de chakra elemental como las cámaras de polvo originales. Ino y Weiss estaban encantados con la nueva arma y rápidamente comenzaron a repasar sus posturas y pasos para probarlo. Weiss sonrió ante la mano de obra de Tenten y pronto declaró: "¡Este Myrtenaster es incluso mejor que el original!"

...

**Compuesto de aburame**

Aburame Shino estaba meditando después de una mañana de práctica con sus nuevos Lanceros. Inicialmente, él y el Queen Lancer con quien Lady Salem le regaló estaban en una relación antagónica, pero una vez que se aclimataron el uno al otro, Shino descubrió que los Lancers trabajaban en perfecta armonía con los jutsus de su familia y otras habilidades ... Pensó en cuando fue gravemente herido por The Seer Grimm y cuando conoció a Lady Salem en sus sueños ...

_Escena retrospectiva…._

_Shino recordó el dolor horrible cuando su núcleo de chakra fue destrozado por los tentáculos de púas del Vidente. Era tan malo que el usuario de insectos honestamente quería morir. Sintió que sus insectos de destrucción dentro de su cuerpo morían en masa cuando el veneno del Vidente causó un daño catastrófico. El heredero de Aburame se desmayó por el dolor ..._

_... __Lo siguiente que Shino supo fue que estaba flotando en un estado de sueño muy entumecido. Tuvo la extraña sensación de estar en un movimiento rápido cuando vio a una mujer inusual con piel y cabello de color blanco pálido. Sus brazos y cara parecían estar veteados de profundas venas de color rojo y púrpura. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran los más curiosos. Eran negros con iris rojos brillantes. Estaba vestida con una larga túnica negra y se acercó a él. Ella habló pero las palabras parecían silenciadas para el usuario de insectos. Era como si una pared gelatinosa estuviera entre ellos. Shino trató desesperadamente de hablar con ella y le tendió la mano ..._

_La pared líquida se rompió y la mujer de piel blanca sonrió suavemente. Ella dijo: "Ah, ¿puedes entenderme ahora, joven? Soy Lady Salem del Remanente"._

_Shino parpadeó y dijo: "Soy Aburame Shino de Konoha Mi Señora. Me temo que me estoy muriendo. Mis insectos insectos en mi cuerpo ya han muerto ..."._

_Salem reflexionó un momento y preguntó: "¿Tienes insectos que viven dentro de tu cuerpo?"_

_" __Sí, viven en simbiosis con mi cuerpo". explicó Shino. "Es el camino de mi clan"._

_Mirando intrigado, Salem dijo: "Qué fascinante". Produjo una pequeña reina Lancer y dijo: "Quizás este pequeño pueda ayudarte ..."._

_Fin del flashback…._

...

Habían pasado meses desde ese día y después de aprender a trabajar con la reina Lancer, Shino descubrió que podía comunicarse con Lady Salem mientras se encontraba en profunda meditación. La única estipulación que ella tenía para ayudarlo era que era su pequeño secreto. Que, extrañamente, ella sabía mucho sobre Ozpin / Kakashi-sensei ... A Shino no le entusiasmaba la idea de esconder cosas de sus padres, pero Lady Salem literalmente lo salvó de la muerte. Parecía una compensación justa mantener un pequeño secreto, ¿no ...?

...

**País Magma, El Pueblo De Yōgan**

Leonardo Lionheart estaba preocupado. La gente de Yōgan Village no estaba exactamente interesada en el hecho de que no estaba cazando activamente a Ozpin. Eso no quería decir que no estaban obedeciendo; Leo era simplemente impopular. Afortunadamente, Salem aprobó el enfoque más conservador de las faunas leonesas. ' _Al menos tengo el apoyo de Lady Salem sobre este asunto_ .' pensó nerviosamente. Leo estaba estudiando la entrada del libro de bingo en Hatake Kakashi y se encontraba cada vez más consternado. ' _Hatake' Copycat 'Kakashi: De la A a la S, se clasificó como Elite Jonin. Él conoce una gran cantidad de jutsus y se enfrentó a uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla Sangrienta y salió victorioso. Ha completado docenas de misiones clasificadas A y S. Pareja que con Ozpin_... 'Leo cerró el libro de bingo. ' _Dioses, nunca deberían haber traicionado Oz. Debería haber contactado con él antes de que cayera Beacon. Nunca me perdonará_ ...

Decidiendo que debería recurrir a asuntos más apremiantes; el líder de la aldea Yōgan se dirigió a su lista de ninjas. Tenía pocos Jonins de sobra y ninguno de ellos era "élite" per se. La idea que los aldeanos tenían de ser una amenaza creíble para las fuerzas de Konoha era una broma maliciosa para Leo. " _Entiendo que los aldeanos se enorgullecen de sus ninjas, pero Konoha es una potencia incluso entre los pueblos grandes. Aplastaron la aldea Oto en Rice Country y muchos ninjas ronin se reunieron con entusiasmo para unirse a sus fuerzas después de ver cuán poderosa se ha vuelto Konoha. Tendremos que esperar otra oportunidad para emboscar a Ozpin cuando esté solo_ .

...

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Konoha, Village Front Gates**

Unos días más tarde….

Fue un hermoso día en Konoha cuando Naruto, Qrow y Summer regresaron de Wave Country. La misión había sido un éxito y Summer estaba muy emocionada de ver su nuevo hogar (probablemente). Cuando Izumo y Kotetsu le dieron la bienvenida a Naruto y Qrow, no estaban seguros de qué pensar acerca de Summer Rose, aparte del hecho de que era una chiquilla pequeña y linda que llevaba un arma inusual en su espalda. Ella parecía bastante inofensiva. Chico, si alguna vez se equivocaron ...

El grupo de tres acababa de subir a una colina que dominaba los campos de entrenamiento y vio que el Equipo 8 estaba entrenando. Kiba y Hinata estaban entrenando y Kurenai estaba supervisando mientras Raven miraba. Los ojos plateados de Summer se fijaron en la forma de Raven y Raven de repente sintió una intención asesina dirigida a ella que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo ... La cara de Raven se puso pálida y sus ojos rojos se abrieron cuando vio a su vieja amiga (y al líder del equipo ) Rosa de verano viene por la colina ...

"¡ **_RAVEN BRANWEN, TE MATARÉ!_** ", Rugió Summer mientras sus ojos plateados se iluminaban como estrellas.

... .Naruto estaba un poco consternado cuando el verano de muy dulce naturaleza se convirtió repentinamente en un feroz espíritu de furia pura, empeñado en vengarse ...

... Quedó la cara, palmeó y dijo: "Debería haber visto venir ...".

Raven soltó un aterrorizado " _¡Eeeeeek!_ " Y salió corriendo mientras dejaba un rastro de polvo detrás de ella. " _¡Estoy loco!_ ", Gritó la belleza de cabello negro mientras Summer gritaba detrás de ella como un murciélago del infierno.

Naruto vio como Summer se convertía en un borrón blanco y su _Golondrina de acero_ giraba sobre seguir un rastro de destrucción insuperable. Durante todo el tiempo ella también estaba lanzando al grito Cuervo con agujas de hielo senbon gritando: "¡ **_Esto es para mi bebé Yang!_** "

Naruto golpeó su pie con irritación mientras miraba a Qrow y le preguntó: "No sabrías _qué_ diablos está pasando, ¿Qrow?"

Escucharon a Raven gritando más disculpas en la distancia y el trueno de Summer, "... ¡ **_Y esto es para Tai!_** "

Qrow miró tímidamente y dijo: "Bueno, es una historia muy larga y complicada. El verano y mi hermana solían ser muy cercanos ...".

"¡ _Ay, mierda!_ ", Chilló Raven desde una colina. "¡ _Esas agujas realmente duelen!_ "

"¡ **_Y esto es para mí!_** " Estalló Summer detrás de la misma colina donde los dos hombres escucharon lo que sonaba como algo entre una motosierra y un cortacésped.

"Eheheheh ..." murmuró Qrow. "Las voces de la chica llevan bastante bien aquí ..." dijo la guadaña portadora débilmente. Naruto solo puso los ojos en blanco.

"... ¡ **_Y esto es para mi bebé Ruby!_** ", Agregó Summer mientras lanzaba otro puñado de hielo senbon.

Raven gritó: " _¡Aaaiiiieee! ¡Espera, espera! ¡Nunca le hice nada a Ruby!_ "

"¡ **_Y esto es para los principios generales!_** ", Gritó Summer mientras ignoraba las súplicas de misericordia de Raven (y la razón). "... ¡ **_Y esto es por ser una perra total!_** " Chilló la chica vestida de blanco.

En este punto, el Equipo 8 se unió al sudor que dejaba caer a Naruto y Qrow en la colina mirando hacia el Campo de Entrenamiento 53. Hinata observaba mientras el intrépido Raven corría gritando como un niño a través de un patio de recreo pidiendo clemencia. "Ummm, Naruto-kun….?" ella preguntó.

Naruto solo sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "No tengo la _menor_ idea de Hinata-chan".

Qrow dijo: "Déjalos ser. El verano necesita sacar esto de su sistema. La ira de una madre y todo eso ...".

Raven se detuvo patinando boca abajo en la tierra mientras Summer saltaba sobre el cadáver aparentemente sin vida de la chica de pelo negro repetidamente. Un pequeño cráter se estaba formando a partir de los múltiples impactos. " **_Y esto es para ... .ummm ... ¡ser malo con tu propio hermano! ... ¡Ayúdame aquí, Qrow! ¡Me estoy quedando sin razones para golpearla por Yang!_** "

Qrow sudor cayó. "Ummm ... Verano, creo que ya has castigado a Raven lo suficiente. Se ve bastante muerta allí ..."

"... _Mm-misericordia_ ..." Crujió la aguja de hielo llena, magullada, rallada y golpeada a Raven. "... _Lo siento, verano_ ...".

Verano pasó de ser un demonio de la venganza, pero en su estado normal, lindo y dijo: "Hum! Usted _debe_ ser lo siento después de lo que hizo para Yang, Raven Branwen."

... Alrededor de ese momento, el Hokage llegó con el equipo de combate completo junto con Jiraiya y una bandada de ANBU listos para detener una invasión. "¡ **_NADIE SE MUEVE EN EL NOMBRE DE KONOHA!_** ", **_Gruñó_** Hiruzen con un chakra amplificando su voz. JIraiya y el ANBU buscaron rápidamente cualquier amenaza y solo escucharon los sonidos pacíficos del chirrido de las cigarras. El sudor de Sarutobi cayó cuando vio que Naruto y Qrow parecían avergonzados mientras miraban al Tercer Hokage y su ejército se reunió para la guerra. Hiruzen suspiró. "Naruto-kun, no te enterarías de un demonio blanco y loco que aterroriza las afueras de la aldea, ¿podrías ...?"

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa falsa y dijo: "Hola Jiji! Um, es una historia divertida sobre eso". Rápidamente hizo un gesto hacia el vestido blanco de verano.

Todos los ANBU se enfrentaron rápidamente a la falla y la cara de Jiraiya palmeó a su aprendiz. La gota de sudor del Tercer Hokage creció cuando Summer Rose se acercó a él y se inclinó profundamente. "Te deseo saludos, Hokage-sama. ¡Naruto-kun me contó todo sobre ti! ¡Soy Summer Rose y estoy encantada de conocerte!"

...

**Torre Hokage, Oficina del Tercer Hokage**

Una vez que el ANBU llevó a Raven al hospital, Hiruzen llevó a Naruto y su grupo a su oficina en la Torre Hokage. Después de que todos estuvieran sentados, el Tercer Hokage levantó su barbilla con su brazo y dijo. "Creo que he tenido toda la emoción que puedo manejar por un día ... No creo que tenga listo su informe de misión escrito, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun? Como líder del equipo, es su responsabilidad presentar un informe completo".

El rubio amante de la naranja rápidamente sacó su informe escrito y lo colocó sobre el escritorio del Hokage. "Um, ese es el informe de la misión, pero no las consecuencias cuando regresamos".

Hiruzen se sorprendió gratamente al ver a su nieto sustituto en la pelota con un informe conciso y preciso. Lo examinó y dijo: "Hmmm ... parece que tuviste una misión memorable, Naruto-kun". Mientras el anciano Hokage revisaba el informe de la misión, preguntó: "¿Así que quieres unirte a Konoha, la señorita Rose?"

Summer asintió. "Me gustaría unirme a las filas como kunoichi Konoha, Hokage-sama".

"¿Hay otros ciudadanos de Konoha a los que se sienta obligado a atacar a un lado de Raven Branwen, señorita Rose?" preguntó Hiruzen con una ceja levantada. "Tuviste uno de mis genines en el hospital, sabes".

La chica vestida de blanco se ruborizó avergonzada y dijo: "No, señor; le aseguro que Raven fue un caso especial".

"Bueno saber." dijo el tercer Hokage. "Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que arrancó los campos de entrenamiento, así como el genin Raven Branwen, diría que definitivamente califica en el frente de la capacidad de combate. Lo veremos un poco más tarde. Por ahora, le daremos el papeleo adecuado para la ciudadanía. ...

...

**Hospital de konoha**

Luego; Raven estaba gimiendo miserablemente cuando los médicos terminaron de vendarla. " _Ugggh._ Me siento _horrible_ . No recuerdo que el verano fuera _tan_ duro antes cuando éramos niños ..."

Qrow llegó más tarde y dijo desagradable, "¿Cómo está mi _pequeña_ hermana haciendo Raven-chan? Supe verano guardaba rencor pero ella se limpió el piso con usted!"

"Ven acá y dile a ese hermano mío". gimió Raven. "A mi pie le encantaría hablar contigo".

"Me quedaré a una o dos pulgadas de distancia de patadas; gracias de todos modos". respondió Qrow. "Acabo de pasar a hablar con los médicos. Dicen que se recuperará por completo después de unos días. Creo que la precisión de Summer con esos senbones de hielo es mortal".

La niña de ojos rojos frunció el ceño, "Estupendo ... El verano me pisoteaba justo enfrente de Naruto-kun. Esperaba poder explicarle mi situación con Yang por mi cuenta ..."

La guadaña se encogió de hombros. "No eras exactamente el material de mamá del año".

Raven se desinfló y dijo: "Lo sé. Pero aún así ... me gustaría haber evitado _esto_ . ¿Qué debo hacer, Qrow?"

Qrow suspiró. "Probablemente deberías aclararte y explicar todo en lugar de huir esta vez".

"Supongo que estas en lo correcto." Respondió la chica de pelo negro.

...

En el pasillo había un tal Hatake Kakashi a quien Senju Tsunade le estaba revisando la mano. "Las vendas están bien para siempre, Kakashi". dijo el médico rubia tetona mientras revisaba cada uno de sus dedos y pulgares individualmente con chakra verde curativo. "Necesitará ejercitar esta mano para volverla a poner en forma, pero considerando todas las cosas, ha logrado una recuperación notable de una quemadura tan grave".

Kakashi sonrió con doble ojo y dijo: "Gracias, Tsunade-sama. No puedo esperar para volver a liderar a mi equipo". Flexionó los dedos con cautela y dijo: "Se siente como si tuviera un rango de movimiento completo de nuevo".

Tsunade movió cada dedo para verificar la flexibilidad y el movimiento antes de que dijera: "Ejercita esa mano y regresa en una semana. Mientras no te esfuerces, no veo razón para que no puedas volver al servicio completo en ese momento". Considérate en las reservas hasta entonces ".

...

El sensei de cabello plateado pronto estaba buscando a su equipo. ' _Veamos ... Naruto está activo, Blake-chan está activo desde ayer y Pyrrha-chan y yo estamos en reservas inactivas a partir de hoy. Creo que un poco de práctica ligera es para que todos vuelvan a estar al día. Ahora solo necesito encontrar a los niños_ ... ' Kakashi sonrió. "Conociendo a Naruto, probablemente ha atraído a las chicas a su apartamento para que se diviertan (risitas, risas).

...

**Apartamento de Naruto**

El ninja amante de la naranja estaba invitando a sus tres novias a un pequeño banquete de Yakiniku Q en su apartamento para celebrar que Blake estaba totalmente recuperado y que Pyrrha estaba al borde de eso. Hinata también estaba muy contenta por ellos y trajo algo de postre. "Acabo de venir del hospital". dijo la princesa byakugan. "Raven no es mi mejor amiga ni nada, pero le conseguí algunas flores para que se pusieran bien. Fue golpeada gravemente, pero debería recuperarse por completo en aproximadamente una semana. La pusieron en un estado semi-paralizado con agujas de senbon".

Blake sabía que Raven era la madre de Yang que la abandonó gracias a Weiss. Ella realmente no sabía si sentir pena por Raven o no ...

Pyrrha también lo sabía, pero no se sentía tan vengativa ya que era una especie de amiga de Raven. "Entonces, ¿qué le pasó a Raven?" Preguntó la pelirroja radiante. "Esto es nuevo para mí."

Naruto se encogió. "Qrow y yo trajimos a una cazadora en nuestra misión llamada Summer Rose. Ella parece ser una persona muy amable y es vieja amiga de Qrow. Resulta que el verano tiene un rencor contra Raven de una milla de ancho y realmente ponemos a Raven en la picadora de carne. Hinata-chan estaba allí para verlo. No era bonito ".

Las orejas de la felina faunus se levantaron sorprendidas. "¿Summer Rose ...? ¡Es la mamá de Ruby la que la crió a ella ya Yang! ¡Después de lo que Raven le hizo a Yang, no es de extrañar que estuviera tan enojada!" Naruto estaba confundido y Blake pronto explicó la compleja relación que el Equipo RWBY tenía con los padres de Yang y Ruby en Remnant. "... Y eso es todo en pocas palabras". Concluyó el gato orejudo kunoichi.

"Hombre, que dolor de cabeza". dijo Naruto. "Necesito un analgésico y ni siquiera estoy involucrado".

La pelirroja dijo: "Raven se ha acercado mucho a Ino-chan, así que no creo que ella sea una mala persona en sí misma. Deberíamos escucharla antes de emitir juicios".

Hinata sonrió suavemente. ' _Siempre el pacificador, ¿eh, Pyrrha-chan_ ?' "Supongo que tendremos que hablar con Raven para obtener la historia completa. Parece que Ino es su amiga, pero Weiss no lo es. Eso tiene que ser incómodo para los dos que comparten el mismo cuerpo y todo".

"En serio." acordó Blake sombríamente.

Fue entonces cuando todos escucharon un golpe en la puerta y Naruto respondió. Fue Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei; entra!" dijo la rubia alegremente. "Ven a ver el nuevo traje de combate de Blake-chan. ¡Se ve increíble!"

Blake se sonrojó por el elogio de Naruto y le dijo a Kakashi: "Necesitaba un cambio de ritmo".

Kakashi le dio una doble sonrisa al ojo y dijo. "Sin duda, tu 'hermana mayor' Anko amará el abrigo".

"Hay mucha comida sensei; por favor únete a nosotros". dijo Pyrrha cortésmente.

Jonin, de cabello plateado, pronto estaba comiendo con los genins y discutiendo su entrenamiento. "Así que nos deslizaremos nuevamente dentro de un programa de entrenamiento. No veo por qué Naruto-kun y Blake-chan no pueden volver a entrenarse en combate. Sin embargo, Pyrrha-chan y yo tenemos que contenernos un poco". Los genios del Equipo 7 asintieron de acuerdo con el plan.

Hinata tomó un sorbo de su bebida y dijo: "Tal vez el Equipo 8 pueda unirse a ti y mezclarlo un poco. Sin Raven, somos una persona corta. Le preguntaré a Kurenai-sensei qué piensa".

...

El grupo pronto estuvo discutiendo Summer Rose con la opinión de Kakashi. "Summer Rose fue la líder del Equipo STRQ y se parece mucho a su hija Ruby en muchos aspectos. También es una cazadora muy hábil. El verano es muy amable y le gusta trabajar con otros. Sería una excelente adición a Las fuerzas de Konoha. Solo espero que ella y Raven hayan resuelto sus diferencias ... "

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

A la mañana siguiente, los equipo se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento 52 y se pusieron a trabajar. Naruto tenía una pila de pergaminos provistos por Jiraiya para ayudar a completar su repertorio de jutsus Wind Release. También estaba trabajando en enfocar su Liberación de Tifones en áreas más pequeñas. Su siguiente objetivo era dividir una cascada. El ninja rubio tenía sus clones de sombra trabajando en afilar su lanzamiento de viento en general para hacerlo.

Los otros genios también estaban trabajando en sus propios jutsus. Blake estaba aprendiendo algunas nuevas técnicas de genjutsu bajo la supervisión de Kurenai. Kiba estaba trabajando en técnicas de colaboración con Akamaru y Hinata estaba practicando jutsus de fuego de nivel superior que Kakashi conocía.

Pronto los dos equipos estaban haciendo un combate de contacto completo (menos Pyrrha y Kakashi). Fue a la vista del grupo rompiendo los campos de entrenamiento que se encontró el Equipo 9 de Gai.

"¡Parece que nuestros camaradas están teniendo un larguero juvenil!" dijo Lee emocionada. "¡Unámonos a ellos!"

Tenten sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Lee y dijo. "Parece que se están divirtiendo. ¿Por qué no?"

Gai apoyó la mano en el hombro de Neji y dijo: "Neji-kun; ahora que estás bien, esta sería una buena oportunidad para compensar al joven Naruto-kun. Tal vez ustedes dos puedan comenzar una rivalidad juvenil en buenas condiciones ahora. . "

Neji asintió. "También necesito disculparme con Hinata-sama. No he sido una buena prima para ella".

Gai levantó el pulgar y dijo: "¡Una excelente idea para mi discípulo! Necesito hablar con mi eterno rival y ver cómo se recupera también. Veamos cómo se encuentran".

"Mira quién se acaba de unir a la fiesta". dijo Kiba con una sonrisa. "Es el equipo 9."

Kurenai hizo un gesto al parador para que se detuviera y dijo: "Gai, ¿viniste a unirte a nosotros?"

Gai asintió con entusiasmo. "No pude resistir la oportunidad de avivar las _Llamas de la Juventud_ de nuestro genín cuando vi a tu grupo juvenil entrenarse".

Neji se acercó a Naruto y suspiró. "Parece que te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior, Uzumaki. Estaba cegado por mi propia creencia en el destino y espero que podamos ser amigos de ahora en adelante".

Naruto se sorprendió al principio pero sonrió suavemente y estrechó la mano de Neji. "Me alegro de que te sientas así, Neji. Acepto tus disculpas. También me gustaría ser amigos".

El grupo sonrió que los dos genines habían hecho la paz.

Luego, el prodigio de Hyuga Branch House se acercó a Hinata y le dijo: "Hinata-sama, he sido un primo terrible para ti en el pasado y espero hacer las paces contigo de alguna manera. Estaba tan equivocada en la forma en que te traté. y-"

Hinata abrazó suavemente a su prima y dijo: "Comencemos de nuevo con Neji nii-san. Te perdono".

Sinceramente, Neji no sabía qué decir, pero tímidamente le devolvió el abrazo a Hinata. Sollozó sintiéndose vencido por la emoción. "Gracias Hinata-sama ..."

...

**País del pantano, la capital de Numachi * ④**

El Daimyo Chichiatsu de Swamp Country estaba esperando al Equipo 15 de Mitarashi Anko para escoltarlo sobre el vecino Demon Country para ver a la joven Sacerdotisa Shion en busca de orientación. Anko había actuado como guardaespaldas de Chichiatsu en el pasado y el Daimyo la solicitó específicamente para este deber ...

...

El equipo 15 estaba formado por Ilia Amitola y las gemelas de malaquita, Miltia y Melanie. Anko había estado trabajando duro con su equipo y confiaba en que esta misión de escolta clasificada en C estaba dentro de sus capacidades. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que el Equipo 15 se iba al extranjero, así que las chicas estaban emocionadas. Cuando entraron en Swamp Country, Anko reiteró que la vida silvestre era de una actitud hostil en el área. "Recuerda que hay algunos bichos amantes de la diversión en estas partes. Las serpientes venenosas y los caimanes hambrientos merodean por esta área, así que no te las coman ... Por otro lado, los caimanes y las serpientes saben muy bien cocidos para que podamos tener algunos en la carretera. " Añadió la excéntrica Jonin. Los tres genins sudaron.

El grupo pronto encontró el camino principal a Numachi y se desplegó un poco. Anko estaba explicando un poco sobre su cliente. "Chichiatsu-sama es bastante relajado en cuanto a los Daimyos, pero siempre se dirija a él como Daimyo-sama, a menos que él diga lo contrario. Aparte de eso, él y su séquito estarán a pie ya que los senderos están demasiado embarrados para los carruajes en esta época del año. Swamp Country. Es demasiado lluvioso en este momento ".

"¿Por qué viajaría en la temporada de lluvias Anko-sensei?" preguntó Ilia.

Anko se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea de que solo un asunto es realmente apremiante. De todos modos, no es nuestra preocupación. Daimyo-sama normalmente no viaja en la temporada de lluvias, pero ahí es donde entramos. Los bandidos se aprovechan de la lluvia". Doblaron la esquina en el camino y pronto se encontraron en Numachi. Era un pueblo relativamente pequeño para una capital, pero tenía un gran palacio digno de un Daimyo. El equipo limpió para aparecer ante el Daimyo y pronto estuvo en la sencilla pero bien amueblada sala del trono. Anko hizo un gesto a su equipo para que se arrodillara ante el Daimyo y su hijo, el Príncipe, que estaba parado a su lado.

"Daimyo-sama, Jonin Mitarashi Anko y el Equipo 15 informan del servicio de escolta". dijo Anko estudiadamente.

El Daimyo era un hombre de mandíbula cuadrada con una perilla negra que, obviamente, estaba en buena forma física. Su hijo parecía una versión más joven y sin barba de su padre. "Bienvenido de nuevo a Numachi Anko-san. Es bueno verte de nuevo". dijo Chichiatsu. "Permítame presentarle a mi hijo y heredero el Príncipe Akio. Él se unirá a nosotros en este viaje. Supongo que estos tres jóvenes kunoichi son sus discípulos?"

Anko asintió y respondió: "Es bueno verte con buena salud, Daimyo-sama y un placer conocerte, Príncipe Akio. Estos son mis estudiantes leales. Esta es Ilia, Melanie y Miltia y te protegerán con sus vidas".

Chichiatsu aplaudió una vez y dijo: "Maravilloso. Es un placer conocerlos, damas. Esta noche cenaremos juntos y saldremos por la mañana. Puede levantarse".

...

Pronto Chichiatsu estaba escuchando a su hijo Akio, que estaba babeando en Anko y sus tres genins. Akio sonrió lujuriosamente y dijo: "Me encantaría invitar a esos cuatro a mis habitaciones para pasar la noche. Qué bellezas; figuras tan hermosas y caras perfectas".

El Daimyo dijo seriamente: "Akio, los kunoichis son flores radiantes pero venenosas. Nunca olvides que son **_asesinos_** ante todo. No tengo ninguna duda de que cualquiera de ellos podría pasar por tus guardias de honor y matarte en un instante". Akio palideció y el Daimyo agregó: "Los tratarás con el mayor de los respetos, sin importar cuán hermosos puedan ser. Su belleza también es un arma".

Akio asintió con una mirada de miedo en su rostro y dijo: "Sí, padre".

...

El equipo 15 pronto estaba cenando con el Daimyo y su hijo. Un avispón estaba zumbando e irritando al Príncipe. "¡Insecto infernal!" Gruñó mientras pasaba sin éxito.

Anko preguntó: "Daimyo-sama; si puedo ...?"

Chichiatsu sonrió y asintió. "Por favor hazlo Anko-san"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el avispón fue perforado por una aguja de senbon que sorprendió a Akio hasta el final. Anko recuperó su senbon a través de una cuerda de chakra y dijo: "Está hecho, Daimyo-sama".

Akio tragó saliva y Chichiatsu dijo: "Gracias Anko-san. Ese insecto fue muy molesto". Se dirigió a los miembros del Equipo 15 y dijo: "Sigue el ejemplo de Anko-san y no tengo dudas de que te convertirás en un espléndido kunoichi que es el futuro".

...

A la mañana siguiente, Daimyo Chichiatsu y su pequeño séquito partieron para Demon Country con el Equipo 15 en una formación de diamantes sueltos alrededor del grupo. Ilia estaba en la posición de líder con Anko en la parte trasera. Los gemelos estaban a ambos lados. "Todos los preparativos están completos, Daimyo-sama. Estamos listos para mudarnos". dijo Ilia. Al ver a Daimyo asentir con la cabeza, el grupo se dirigió a Demon Country ...

...

**País de fuego, el pueblo de Konoha, Torre Hokage**

Summer Rose estaba siendo evaluada para su aplicación de kunoichi. Hatake Kakashi, Qrow Branwen y sorprendentemente Raven Branwen respondieron por ella en declaraciones escritas, al igual que Uzumaki Naruto, quien recordaba mucho las habilidades de liberación de hielo de Yuki Haku que Summer heredó. Después de un breve paseo mental por un miembro del Clan Yamanaka (ANBU Hawk), ella fue autorizada y The Third Hokage le otorgó su estatus de genin.

Hiruzen dijo: "Rose-san, por el momento quiero que practiques con Qrow Branwen porque ya te conoces bien y tu rango no refleja tu nivel de habilidad. También quiero que te coordines con el Equipo 7 como lo han hecho. miembros calificados que también son de Remanente. Puede que te adjunten al equipo de Kakashi como miembro auxiliar para que puedas comenzar a ganar el pago de la misión. Obviamente, serás muy adecuado para las misiones de caza Grimm en las que se especializan ".

Summer sonrió felizmente y colgó su protector de frente alrededor de su cuello como lo hizo Hinata. "Gracias por esta oportunidad, Hokage-sama. Me aseguraré de justificar tu fe en mí".

El anciano Hokage dijo: "Tengo pocas dudas al respecto, pero evita pelear con tus camaradas. Tus acciones contra Raven Branwen causaron una mala impresión a muchos".

Sonriendo avergonzada, Summer dijo sudando, "Eheheh ... P-bueno, esa cuestión ya se resolvió. Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder".

Sarutobi asintió. "Es bueno escuchar eso. Una repetición de ese fiasco te llevaría a la cárcel".

...

Qrow estaba esperando afuera de la Torre Hokage cuando Summer salió con su nuevo protector de frente atado. "Veo que pasaste". Dijo con una sonrisa. "No es que tuviera alguna duda".

La chica vestida de blanco respondió: "Estaba un poco preocupada de que no me dejaran entrar después de haber castigado a Raven. Aunque creo que todo funcionó".

La guadaña asintió. "Probablemente deberíamos ir a visitar a mi hermana al hospital y enterrar el hacha. Lo último que quiero ver es la animosidad entre ustedes dos".

Summer suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón Qrow. Raven y yo estuvimos cerca una vez. Sería bueno ser así otra vez".

"Ese es el espíritu." dijo Qrow.

...

**Campo de entrenamiento 52**

"Fūton Rasengan!" dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba su jutsu recién inventado en una roca que demolía la enorme masa de roca en un instante. "¿Qué piensas Jiraiya-sensei?" Preguntó la rubia al sapo sanin.

Jiraiya quedó completamente impresionado con la creación de su aprendiz. "Así que combinaste tu lanzamiento de viento con el rasengan. ¡Excelente Naruto!"

Naruto sonrió sintiéndose complacido, pero dijo: "Quiero crear una versión a distancia que pueda lanzar, pero todavía tengo que descubrirlo. Creo que este jutsu es un paso en la dirección correcta".

El sudor Toad Sage cayó. ' _Crea una técnica revolucionaria y quiere hacer una mejor_ '. "Mantente al tanto, Naruto; estoy seguro de que la respuesta vendrá a ti. Ahora veamos cómo cortas esa cascada".

El rubio amante de la naranja asintió y llevó a su maestro a la cascada donde él y sus clones habían estado practicando en su tiempo libre. Naruto enfocó su naturaleza de viento a lo largo de su brazo en una cuchilla afilada y, después de aumentar el poder, dividió la cascada a la perfección.

Jiraiya silbó. "¡Así es Naruto! Mira cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerlo".

El rubio detuvo la cascada por unos dos minutos antes de que su concentración se rompiera. "¡Uf!" el exhaló "Eso es lo más largo que he sostenido".

Palmeando la espalda de Naruto; el sabio de pelo blanco dijo: "Eso es más que impresionante Naruto. ¡Bien hecho!"

"¡Gracias Jiraiya-sensei!" Dijo la rubia resoplando y resoplando.

El sabio sapo sonrió. "Creo que eso es suficiente para una noche, Naruto. Vamos a ir a cenar a la barbacoa de Akimichi".

"Estoy a favor de ese sensei". dijo Naruto. "¡Estoy hambriento!"

Jiraiya se echó a reír y invitó a su aprendiz a una gran comida. ' _Naruto, vas a tomar las naciones por la fuerza_ '.

...

* * *

**POSDATA:**

*** ① Este es el uniforme RWBY Season 4 de Blake con adiciones para una kunoichi.**

*** ② Como el de Blake; este es el uniforme de Weiss RWBY Season 4 con adiciones de kunoichi añadidas.**

*** ③ Google el clan Yamanaka en Narutopedia si está interesado en ver este emblema. Es demasiado complejo para una descripción escrita fácil.**

*** ④ Swamp Country solo se menciona de pasada en el anime con pocos detalles, además el Anko tuvo una misión allí, así que el nombre de la Capital y es de la imaginación de tu autor. Está cerca del País Demonio.**

**Bueno, Summer está oficialmente en Konoha a pesar de una _pequeña_ indiscreción de su parte. Casi basé su personaje en Ruby, menos el amor por las armas, pero quería darle un poco más de temperamento. Veremos cómo evoluciona. El equipo ha comenzado su propia pequeña aventura y ver más de ese próximo capítulo. Parece que hay algunos giros interesantes en el trama en RWBY. No sé cuánto afectará un _tornado de almas,_ pero en el peor de los casos puedo usar la solución de que esto es una AU. Nos vemos la próxima vez Azul hacia fuera 16/11/18**


End file.
